


Harry Potter e il Destino dei Ritornati

by Blueviolin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, M/M, Multi, Not Epilogue Compliant, Resurrection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-10 23:17:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 30
Words: 179,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7865347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueviolin/pseuds/Blueviolin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cos'è successo dopo la Battaglia di Hogwarts? E se Harry decidesse di usare la Pietra della Resurrezione? Se Regulus Black non fosse morto?<br/>Se la minaccia di Voldemort non fosse stata neutralizzata, e questa volta riuscisse a conquistare il potere?<br/>[La storia è MultiPoV ed è da considerarsi un Epilogo Alternativo al settimo libro; dominano le coppie fanon e qualche crack, ma il focus non è sulle lemon, bensì su trama e colpi di scena!]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Padrone della Morte

**Author's Note:**

> NOTA
> 
> Questa storia è stata pubblicata per la prima volta su EFP nel 2014, con il titolo “Dopo la Battaglia”, nel mio account precedente (Delia Valery).  
> L’ho revisionata e la sto caricando qui, sperando che la lettura sia piacevole e che possa strappare un sorriso, per riprendermi dalla grandissima delusione che è stata “Harry Potter and The Cursed Child”.  
> Buona lettura!

#  I.

#  PADRONE DELLA MORTE

_2 maggio 1998 - dopo la Battaglia di Hogwarts_

Harry, Ron e Hermione si trovavano nello studio di Silente. Harry, esausto, era sgusciato via dal banchetto grazie al mantello dell’Invisibilità, e i migliori amici lo avevano seguito a ruota. Andò di fronte al ritratto di Silente, ignorando gli altri Presidi apparentemente immersi nel sonno, e sfoderò la Bacchetta di Sambuco. 

“Cos’hai intenzione di fare adesso, Harry?” chiese il Silente-ritratto, gentile e discorsivo come se stessero parlando del meteo. I suoi occhi azzurri risplendevano di calore e ammirazione, acuti e penetranti come quando era in vita. 

“La bacchetta di Sambuco sarà anche la più potente di tutte, ma preferisco la mia” disse Harry e, tirata fuori l’amata bacchetta di agrifoglio, o ciò che ne rimaneva, agitò la Stecca del Destino e gridò: 

“Reparo!” 

Le due estremità si saldarono e braccio e bacchetta si riunirono in uno scoppio di gioiose scintille rosse, felici di essersi finalmente ritrovati. 

“La Pietra della Resurrezione mi è caduta da qualche parte nella Foresta, e non ho intenzione di uscire a cercarla” proseguì Harry, sotto lo sguardo raggiante del vecchio Preside. “Quanto alla bacchetta…” 

“Harry, aspetta!” lo interruppe Hermione. Il ragazzo la guardò, sorpreso. 

“Si dà il caso che io l’abbia… recuperata prima del banchetto.” Sotto lo sguardo esterrefatto di Harry e Ron, tirò fuori dalla tasca la piccola pietra nera, e gliela pose con delicatezza sul palmo della mano. La guardarono tutti per qualche secondo, in un solenne silenzio. 

“Tutto questo casino per uno stupido sasso! A vederlo, non sembra pericoloso, no?” commentò Ron per stemperare la tensione. 

“Nessun oggetto è intrinsecamente pericoloso, Ronald” osservò Hermione. “Dipende dall’uso che scegli di farne. Riguardo a questo…” 

Harry la interruppe, sconcertato quasi quanto Ron. “Non stai davvero pensando di usarla, giusto?” 

Discussero animatamente per alcuni lunghissimi minuti, sotto lo sguardo serafico di Albus Silente. Harry volò con l’immaginazione, pensando a quanto sarebbe stato meraviglioso riportare in vita tutti gli amici che avevano perso. Non c’era nessuno dell’Ordine della Fenice che non avesse perso almeno un amico o un familiare, per non parlare degli studenti che avevano combattuto per proteggere lui, quella stessa notte. 

“Ma non li riporteremmo indietro veramente, no?” osservò Ron. “Nel Racconto dei Tre Fratelli c’è scritto che, quando i morti tornavano, erano poco più che fantasmi…” 

“ _Come separati da un velo_ ” annuì freneticamente Hermione. “Ma il punto è”, proseguì, gli occhi nocciola scintillanti e le guance accese, “che noi abbiamo… cioè, Harry _ha_ riunito tutti e tre i Doni! Il Mantello. La Bacchetta. La Pietra.” A ogni nome tracciò in aria il simbolo ai margini della pagina delle Fiabe di Beda e il Bardo che tanto l’aveva intrigata: un cerchio iscritto in un triangolo, completato da una riga verticale nel mezzo. 

“Harry James Potter” annunciò solennemente, ”sei il Padrone della Morte! Lo sai cosa significa?” 

“Ehm… che non posso morire?” chiese Harry, intontito. Non riuscì a contenere il proprio stupore. Hermione era sempre stata contraria alla ricerca dei Doni: li giudicava come artefatti oscuri di poco migliori degli Horcrux. E adesso, proponeva seriamente di usarli? 

“Questo è un dato di fatto: solo uno scemo non capirebbe che sei già risorto.” 

“CHE COSA?!” esclamò Ron, strabuzzando gli occhi. 

Harry si voltò verso di lui: si era quasi dimenticato della sua presenza. Gli spiegò brevemente di come non si fosse difeso quando Voldemort gli aveva scagliato contro l’Anatema che Uccide e di come, così facendo, avesse distrutto per sempre l’Horcrux involontario che risiedeva nel corpo di Harry da quando il Signore Oscuro aveva tentato di ucciderlo, quasi diciassette anni prima. 

“Wow, amico. Per tutto questo tempo avevi un pezzo di anima di Voldemort conficcato dentro di te? Questo spiega un sacco di cose” commentò Ron, sarcastico. 

“Ma non perché hai sconfitto la morte” puntualizzò Hermione. 

Harry aprì la bocca per ribattere che Silente gli aveva fornito una spiegazione, pur nel modo intricato e nebuloso che gli era consueto: era stata la sua volontà di morire per proteggere tutti loro, in altre parole la sua capacità di amare, che lo aveva salvato, fornendogli una seconda chance per tornare indietro e sconfiggere Voldemort. Poi ci ripensò, e tacque. Realizzò che l’incontro con Silente nel limbo stranamente somigliante alla stazione di King’s Cross, che fosse successo realmente o meno, sarebbe stato uno di quei segreti che avrebbe custodito fino alla tomba. 

Intanto, Hermione continuava, imperterrita. “Hai sconfitto la morte grazie ai Doni, Harry. Non avrei voluto che li cercassi quando c’erano ancora tutti quegli Horcrux da eliminare, stava diventando un’ossessione! Ma adesso che li hai trovati quasi per caso, e che c’è la possibilità di richiamare indietro tutti coloro che abbiamo perso per colpa di Voldemort, vuoi davvero sprecarla? Pensa: rivedremo Fred, Sirius, Lupin, Tonks, Malocchio…” 

_I miei genitori._ Harry si sentì attraversare da un brivido di terrore e di aspettativa. 

“Fred” sussurrò Ron, impietrito. Non aveva ancora versato una lacrima da quando quel maledetto muro era crollato addosso al fratello maggiore. La sua ultima risata gli si era impressa in maniera indelebile nella memoria: il dolore era ancora troppo recente per essere assimilato, vissuto. Harry pensò alle centinaia di vittime giù in Sala Grande, morte per colpa sua… no, tra le tante che aveva preso, quella non era una decisione difficile. 

“Mio impagabile trio di imbecilli” li interruppe una strascicante voce rasposa. Guardarono tutti in su, e incontrarono lo sguardo annoiato e sprezzante di Phineas Nigellus Black, che li esaminava con spassionata disapprovazione dall’alto del suo ritratto dalla cornice dorata. 

“Ancora una volta date prova della vostra immensa stupidità, un tratto che, ahimè, accomuna tristemente Nati Babbani e Purosangue. Come spiegherete la resurrezione dei vostri amici e familiari a tutto il mondo magico? Cosa succederà quando si saprà che i Doni della Morte non sono una leggenda?” 

La risposta dei tre ragazzi fu un silenzio atterrito. I Presidi si sporsero dalle cornici per guardare meglio, un mago corpulento si munì di cornetto acustico e una donna in abiti vittoriani lasciò il proprio dipinto per discutere con la vicina, ogni pretesa di sonno ormai abbandonata. 

“Scatenerete la Terza Guerra Magica, ecco cosa” concluse trionfante l’ex Preside Black. Sembrava particolarmente compiaciuto. 

“E’ questo che volete?” Ancora una volta, nessuno rispose. Harry sentì il cuore sprofondargli nello stomaco: poteva quasi sentire il sordo infrangersi delle speranze che aveva osato nutrire. 

“Bene” continuò Nigellus, atteggiando il viso a un’espressione di compunta quanto simulata tristezza, “temo proprio che non rivedrò più il mio indegno nipote reprobo…” 

“Un momento, Phineas” disse il ritratto di Silente. Tutti, umani e ritratti, lo fissarono di scatto. Parlò con tono calmo e incisivo, ogni parola pregna di tranquilla gravità. 

“E’ mia modesta opinione che Harry sia - perdonatemi l’espressione - _risorto_ perché era pronto a sacrificare la propria vita per tutti i suoi cari. Questo spiega perché nessuno dei suoi amici sia stato ferito nella conclusione della battaglia. E questo _potrebbe spiegare_ perché a coloro che a loro volta hanno dato la vita per proteggerlo, in tutti questi anni, sia stata concessa una seconda opportunità. L’amore è la più grande e la migliore delle risposte, l’ho sempre sostenuto…” 

“Un vecchio sciocco melodrammatico, ecco cosa sei, Albus.” 

“La tua opinione, Phineas, per quanto non richiesta ed espressa con scarso riguardo, non risolve affatto la questione. C’è solo una domanda che è necessario porsi: Harry, signorina Granger, signor Weasley, miei coraggiosi Grifondoro… siete pronti a correre il rischio?” 

* 

Harry indossò il Mantello dell’Invisibilità sciolto sulle spalle e puntò la Bacchetta di Sambuco sulla Pietra che teneva nel palmo aperto della mano sinistra, la fece ruotare tre volte e gridò: 

“LILY EVANS POTTER!” 

Una donna dai lunghi capelli rosso scuro e dagli occhi a mandorla verde smeraldo si Materializzò davanti a lui e lo guardò, traboccante d’affetto. Un sorriso le distese i lineamenti gentili, e Harry notò che era incredibilmente giovane: sui vent’anni, di poco più grande di lui. 

“Mamma!” esclamò. Incurante dello sguardo degli amici e delle decine di figure che lo osservavano trattenendo il fiato, le corse incontro e si rifugiò tra le sue braccia spalancate, pronte ad accoglierlo. Era morbida e calda, e la sua voce era musica. Miracolosamente, indiscutibilmente e meravigliosamente viva. 

“Sono così orgogliosa, figlio mio… mio piccolo Harry…” 

Harry trattenne a stento i singhiozzi, asciugandosi frettolosamente gli occhi con la manica. Guardò i visi trepidanti e gioiosi degli amici, si fece coraggio e continuò. 

“JAMES POTTER!” 

Un mago con gli occhiali e i capelli sparati in tutte le direzioni si unì alla giovane donna e lo guardò con calore. “Ben fatto, figliolo!” si congratulò, sorridendogli apertamente con lo stesso, identico sorriso che apparve sul viso di Harry. 

“SIRIUS BLACK!” gridò ancora, sentendo il cuore scoppiargli in petto per la gioia. Il suo padrino, elegantemente spettinato, attraente come se non avesse mai visto un solo Dissennatore di Azkaban, esibì un irresistibile sorriso malandrino, abbracciò Harry e James e fece il baciamano a Lily. 

“Sei sempre il solito incantatore, Sirius” rise lei, con affetto. 

“Che gioia vederti, vecchio mio” disse James con gli occhi lucidi. 

“Il piacere è tutto mio. E quel dannato Malocchio aveva ragione. Mai abbassare la guardia! Bellatrix…” 

“Morta” disse brevemente Harry. 

“Beh, consolante. E chi…?” 

“Molly Weasley. Per la cronaca, Harry ha sconfitto Voldemort” si affrettò a dire Hermione. 

“MOLLY?!” sbottò Sirius, incredulo. Non sembrava aver registrato l’ultima parte. 

“Ti spiegheremo tutto dopo, Sirius” disse Harry. “Lasciami finire.” Prima che potesse interromperlo di nuovo, gridò: 

“REMUS LUPIN!” 

Fece girare la Pietra. 

Remus e Sirius si fronteggiarono, si guardarono, e per un lungo momento l’universo cessò di esistere. 

“Sirius! Credevo che non ti avrei più rivisto…” disse Remus, calde lacrime che gli solcavano il viso. Sirius, incapace di parlare, continuava a contemplare l’altro, i capelli chiari folti e senza un filo di grigio, il viso giovanile e disteso. 

“Sono morto?” chiese Lupin, disorientato, accorgendosi di James e Lily. 

“Non più” disse Sirius, e gli sorrise. “Hai un aspetto magnifico, Lunastorta.” 

“Oh _, Felpato_ ” esclamò Remus, e, incapace di dire altro, lo strinse in un abbraccio. 

“Ehm… ci siamo anche noi, quando avete finito” disse Ron. 

“Sempre il solito tatto da pachiderma, Ronald” borbottò Hermione. 

Lupin salutò gli altri e guardò Harry, una domanda inespressa che gli aleggiava sul viso non più tirato. Aveva troppa paura per chiederlo. 

“Tua moglie è morta, Remus” sussurrò Hermione, con dolcezza “ma la riporteremo subito indietro. Harry…” 

“Tua moglie? Ti sei sposato?!” sbottò Sirius, gli occhi fuori dalle orbite. 

Remus annuì, lo sguardo a terra. 

“Con chi…” iniziò a chiedere. 

“NYMPHADORA TONKS!” gridò Harry. 

Una giovane strega dai capelli rosa apparve davanti a loro e si fiondò su Lupin, stritolandolo in un abbraccio. 

“Ce l’abbiamo fatta, amore!” 

“Ne sono felice, mia cara” rispose lui, stringendola con affetto. 

Tonks salutò gli altri, entusiasta. 

“Cugino!” esclamò, stringendo la mano a Sirius e sorridendogli con calore. 

“Cugina” replicò lui, cercando di infondere a sua volta calore nella voce, che gli uscì stranamente fredda e meccanica. “Le mie congratulazioni. Temo che dovrai scusarmi se ho mancato il vostro matrimonio. Motivi improrogabili, sai…” 

Tonks rise forte. “Sei sempre così spiritoso, Sirius! E devi vedere il nostro piccolo Teddy! E’ un Metamorfo, come me!” 

“Avete un figlio?” il viso dell’ultimo dei Black divenne terreo. Remus evitò di incrociare il suo sguardo. 

“Dovrei avere le foto! Remus dice che somiglia a me, ma sono sicura che ha il suo naso…” 

“Possiamo rimandare la conversazione a dopo, per favore?”, sbottò Ron. Harry incrociò il suo sguardo e annuì. 

“FRED WEASLEY!” 

Fred, lentiggini, capelli rossi e il solito sorriso contagioso, fu accolto da abbracci ed esclamazioni di giubilo. Fece un inchino, annunciò che lui e George avrebbe festeggiato la vittoria di quella notte con i migliori Fuochi d’Artificio del dottor Filibuster e uscì per salutare la sua famiglia, che lo stava ancora piangendo di sotto, nella Sala Grande, seguito da Ron e, dopo qualche momento, da Hermione. 

“Sarà meglio che lo aiuti con la nostra versione della storia” bisbigliò a Harry. 

“Buona idea” le sussurrò lui di rimando. 

“ _Perfino la Morte non sa resistere ai Tiri Vispi Weasley! Mi ha rilasciato in cambio di un abbonamento permanente!_ O almeno è quello che scriverò sulla prossima pubblicità, dovrò discuterne con George…” stava dicendo Fred a Ron. 

“La morte deve avere un pessimo senso dell’umorismo” commentò Hermione, divertita. 

“Già, quasi quanto il tuo” la punzecchiò Ron. 

Sogghignando, Harry pensò che gli amici non sarebbero mai diventati una di quelle coppie tanto zuccherose da far venire il diabete, ammesso che il bacio che si erano scambiati nella foga della battaglia preannunciasse un fidanzamento. Scuotendo la testa, riprese il suo lavoro. 

Ben presto riportò in vita tutte le vittime della recente battaglia. Si chiese fugacemente se i cadaveri nella Sala Grande sparissero al momento della resurrezione, ma i visi gioiosi e familiari che lo circondavano non gli lasciarono modo di pensare: per la prima volta nella vita, provava una gioia assoluta. 

“ALASTOR MOODY!” chiamò infine. E l’ex Auror, in tutto l’ammaccato splendore della metà di naso mancante, la gamba di legno e le profonde cicatrici, apparve scostandosi i lunghi capelli brizzolati. 

“Sempre detto io, VIGILANZA COSTANTE! Quel vigliacco voltagabbana di Mundungus…” tuonò, poi notò Tonks e s’interruppe. Harry non aveva mai visto Malocchio così… _raggiante_. 

“Ce l’hai fatta, ragazza, non avevo dubbi! Bel colpo! E anche tu, naturalmente, Remus…” 

I Ritornati uscirono dalla stanza chiacchierando: rimasero solo Harry, i suoi genitori e Sirius. 

“Non credi che dimentichiamo qualcuno?” disse Lily al figlio, inarcando le sopracciglia. 

Harry ripensò a Cedric, morto perché intralciava la strada a Voldemort; a Emmeline Vance, Madama Bones, al papà di Tonks e tutti gli Auror caduti combattendo contro il Signore Oscuro. 

“Posso resuscitare solo coloro che hanno dato la vita per me, mamma, altrimenti la storia di copertura che ci ha fornito Silente non sarà più credibile, e…” s’interruppe. Silente! Come poteva essere stato così ingrato da dimenticarselo? Il più grande e coraggioso dei suoi protettori, l’uomo che più ammirava al mondo! Si morse il labbro e sentì salirgli l’amaro in bocca. L’uomo che l’aveva manipolato fin dall’inizio, forgiandolo come un’arma di distruzione per gli Horcrux di Lord Voldemort finché non fosse giunta la sua ora. _Carne da macello_ : così l’aveva chiamato Piton, e per una volta Harry era d’accordo con lui. PITON! Avrebbe dovuto riportare indietro anche lui?! 

Reprimendo i sentimenti contrastanti, tra i quali predominava un fastidioso senso di delusione e tradimento, fece girare la Pietra e gridò: “ALBUS PERCIVAL WULFRIC BRIAN SILENTE!” 

Una cortina di fumo si materializzò, si addensò e si diradò lentamente. Atomi granulosi di polvere si portarono dietro l’eco di un gemito sempre più debole. Poi, silenzio. 

“Forse non ha capito bene il nome…” tentò Harry, imbarazzato, guardando dalla Pietra ai genitori. 

“O forse la falce della Morte mi ha colto quando era già suonata la mia ora”, disse il Silente-ritratto, senza perdere un’oncia della sua calma compostezza. 

“Lasciami riposare in pace, Harry, te ne prego.” 

Harry pensò di insistere, ma l’espressione di triste risolutezza del suo ex mentore lo trattenne. 

“Suppongo che sia tutto, allora” concluse Harry, e fece per riporre la Pietra. 

“Temo di no, Harry caro” disse Lily, guardandolo con affetto misto ad esasperazione. 

“Mamma?” chiese lui, alzando un sopracciglio. 

“Harry! Non puoi aver dimenticato l’uomo che ti ha protetto da quando hai messo piede a Hogwarts, che ti ha salvato la vita innumerevoli volte, il cui coraggio ha permesso la vittoria di questa notte!” 

“Se stai parlando dello stesso _uomo_ ” disse James, con disgusto “che ci ha traditi per consegnarci al Signore Oscuro, che per metà della sua vita è stato uno schifoso Mangiamorte…” 

“… e che ha passato una metà ancora più grande a soffrire e a redimersi per le proprie azioni. Harry, per favore…” 

“Lily, no!” 

“Volete farmi credere che, ora che ci siamo finalmente liberati di Mocciosus, stiamo seriamente considerando di resuscitarlo? James…” Sirius, fremendo di incredulo orrore, si appellò accoratamente al migliore amico. 

“La decisione spetta a Harry” disse Ramoso, rassegnato. 

“Oh, mamma, devo proprio?” 

“Fa’ ciò che è giusto, tesoro, come sempre” disse Lily, con fermezza. 

Harry sospirò. Sua madre aveva ragione. Non poteva negare a se stesso di aver giudicato male Piton per tutti quegli anni. Ma c’era dell’altro, che forse suo padre ignorava, qualcosa che aveva scoperto solo grazie al Pensatoio, quella stessa notte: Piton non aveva mai smesso di amare sua madre. 

_Dopo tutto questo tempo? Sempre_ . 

Beh, era una questione che i suoi genitori avrebbero dovuto risolvere da soli. 

“SEVERUS PITON!” scandì, facendo ruotare la pietra per l’ultima volta. 

Un uomo alto, pallido, dal naso adunco e dai lunghi capelli neri apparve al centro della stanza. Il suo sguardo scuro indugiò da un volto all’altro. Poi vide _lei_. 

“Lily”, bisbigliò Severus, perdendosi nei suoi grandi occhi verdi. S’inginocchiò e le prese la mano fra le sue, lunghe e pallide. “Potrai mai perdonarmi?”. 

“Non so lei, ma io no di certo”, intervenne acidamente James. “Giù le tue zampacce da mia moglie, Mocciosus…” 

“ _Zampe?_ Strano, l’ultima volta che ho controllato, non ero io a trasformarmi un quadrupede peloso, Potter…” ribatté Severus distrattamente. I suoi occhi tornarono su Lily, attratti come da una calamita. Sembrava ringiovanito di dieci anni, gli occhi neri non più tunnel bui e vuoti, ma vivaci e brillanti. Il viso pallido aveva perso la tinta giallastra, ogni più piccolo movimento era carico di vitalità ed energia. 

Prima che Piton e i Malandrini riprendessero a litigare, Hermione rientrò trafelata. 

“Ci hanno creduto. Ho radunato tutti i Ritornati nell’ufficio da qui a mezz’ora. Dobbiamo decidere il da farsi, adesso… oh, salve, professor Piton”, disse la ragazza, lanciando un’occhiata obliqua a Harry. 

“Signorina Granger” replicò lui, chinando appena la testa. “Anche se non credo che sarò ancora professore di questa scuola infernale, ora che non devo più salvare il collo a Potter…”. 

“Oh, Sev, andiamo!” ribatté Lily, ma le sue labbra tremavano. 

“Davvero, è stato un lavoro ingrato. Il tuo rampollo non fa che cacciarsi nei guai. Ma me ne lavo le mani, dovrai pensarci tu, adesso…” si scambiarono uno sguardo complice. Harry notò che Piton sorrideva. Non un sorriso sarcastico, triste o sardonico. Un _vero_ sorriso. 

“Dobbiamo nascondere i Doni” disse Hermione. “Abbiamo pochissimo tempo…” 

“Dovresti rivedere le tue priorità, signorina Granger. Per prima cosa, ci assicureremo il silenzio perpetuo di tutti i Ritornati sulla questione della Pietra. La lealtà di alcuni potrebbe essere… _dubbia_.” 

“Il paiolo che dice al calderone che è nero” borbottò Sirius, tra i denti. 

“Dovremmo fargli promettere il silenzio” concordò Harry. 

“A costo della vita” rimarcò Piton. 

“Oh, non essere eccessivo, Sev.” 

“Quando dico a costo della vita, intendo _let-te-ral-men-te_ ” scandì Piton, in tono definitivo. 

Diverse ore dopo, tutti i Ritornati avevano prestato a Harry il Voto Infrangibile di non parlare, scrivere né diffondere con alcun mezzo, magico o Babbano, nessuno degli eventi di quella sera; Ron e Hermione si erano alternati come Suggello. 

Finalmente, i tre ragazzi rimasero soli nella Sala Comune di Grifondoro e si lasciarono cadere, sfiniti, sulle poltrone scarlatte sfondate ma meravigliosamente comode. 

“Allora” esordì Ron, con un grande sbadiglio “cosa ne facciamo dei Doni?” 

Hermione sorrise. “Ho un piano.” 

“Tutto quello che vuoi, Herm. Basta che sia breve.” 

  


#    



	2. Horcrux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un mago che ha perso la memoria la riacquita improvvisamente...  
> Un ragazzo sedicenne potrebbe non essere ciò che sembra.

#  II.

#  HORCRUX

Si svegliò di soprassalto. Il letto era scomodo, il pavimento sporco, e la luce dell’alba filtrava dalle anonime veneziane grigie, illuminando un interno desolante e dalle pareti di un verde ospedale. Andò allo specchio. Un viso ancora giovane, di un uomo sui trentacinque anni, seppur prematuramente segnato e smunto, ricambiò il suo sguardo. Aveva capelli spettinati, occhi scuri e un fisico magro e provato. Gli sembrava tutta un’allucinazione. Dove diavolo era? 

Aveva un vago ricordo di una grotta oscura e spettrale, un lago che s’illuminava di un’inquietante luce verde, di corpi morti che emergevano dall’acqua torbida, e lo afferravano… 

_Un medaglione._ Di certo c’entrava un medaglione. Doveva essere importante. E Kreacher… Si accigliò. La sua mente aveva formato quel nome senza associare ad esso un’immagine. Si concentrò come se dovesse compiere un incantesimo non- verbale _(incantesimo?!)_ , e una creatura piccola, vestita di stracci e con grandi occhi tondi si formò nella sua mente. Un elfo domestico, ecco cos’era - _chi era_ \- Kreacher. 

Nel frattempo, dal letto fatiscente vicino a lui era emerso un vecchio scheletrico, che iniziò a lamentarsi e poi a delirare in maniera sempre più inconsulta. L’uomo dai capelli neri tirò la campanella appesa alla testiera del letto, e dopo pochi minuti un’infermiera di mezza età dall’aspetto chiaramente Babbano ( _Babbano: umano privo di poteri magici_ , gli trasmise la sua mente sempre meno annebbiata), entrò trafelata nella squallida stanzetta. 

“Signor Smith, mi ha chiamato? C’è qualcosa che non va?” I suoi occhi si strinsero e guardarono da lui al vicino di letto, che aveva iniziato a canticchiare tra sé. 

“Quest’uomo si sente male, e non so cosa ci faccio qui” rispose. 

“Il signor Bollinger fa sempre così da quando è arrivato, demenza senile all’ultimo stadio…” La donna s’interruppe di colpo e si concentrò su di lui, incredula, come se lo vedesse per la prima volta. “Signor Smith! E’ la prima volta che ha prodotto una frase sensata da quando è arrivato qui. Ha forse recuperato la memoria?” 

L’uomo si mise la testa tra le mani. Sprazzi della sua vita passata gli passarono davanti in velocissimi, accecanti lampi. Duellava con un ragazzo molto simile a lui (suo fratello?) nel parco di un grande castello. Il castello si chiamava Hogwarts. 

Contemplava un albero genealogico che occupava l’intera parete di una grande casa oscura, dal soffitto alto. Il motto della sua famiglia era ‘ _Toujours pur_ ’. 

Una donna dai capelli neri raccolti in un’elegante crocchia, vestita da strega e dall’aspetto altero, si congratulava con lui per la sua nomina a Prefetto e Capitano della squadra di Quidditch di Serpeverde. Sua madre, Walburga. 

Un uomo alto, dagli occhi rossi e dai lineamenti di rettile lo minacciava con una lunga bacchetta stretta nella mano simile a un pallido ragno; ai suoi piedi, si contorcevano corpi che urlavano di dolore… Represse quei ricordi a fatica, e guardò l’infermiera. 

“Credo di essere sulla buona strada” rispose. “Vorrei parlare con qualcuno della direzione. E non mi chiami più ‘signor Smith’, per favore. Il mio nome è Regulus Arcturus Black.” 

* 

Era incredibile quante scartoffie da riempire avessero quei dannati Babbani. Cosa ricordava? Aveva parenti in vita? Qual era il suo ultimo indirizzo? Gli era tornata la memoria sull’evento traumatico che gli aveva causato allucinazioni e amnesia? Chi dovevano contattare perché si prendesse cura di lui? Da ore lo mitragliavano di domande a cui Regulus non sapeva o non voleva rispondere, e non ne poteva più. Specialmente perché era lui che si sentiva in diritto di chiedere: cosa accidenti ci faccio in un ospedale psichiatrico Babbano? Da quanto sono qui? Avete intenzione di rilasciarmi, in modo che possa occuparmi delle cose importanti? Ad esempio, cos’è successo alla mia famiglia? Il Signore Oscuro è ancora al potere? Posso tornare a Londra, a casa mia? 

Rimpianse di non avere una bacchetta per Obliviare quei Babbani animati da buone intenzioni, ma quanto mai inutili e indisponenti, e Smaterializzarsi da quell’orribile posto. Era ancora debole, e tra lo sforzo di arginare ricordi sempre più dettagliati e inventare bugie plausibili, si sentiva martellare il cranio come se fosse stato Cruciato. 

Alla fine, riuscì a capire che era arrivato nel Centro di Riabilitazione Psichiatrica St. John, Little Pemborough, nel lontano 1979. Era stato recuperato da una vicina località marittima poco frequentata, nei pressi di una grotta abbandonata e in preda alle allucinazioni. Malgrado gli sforzi, nessuno, né le autorità competenti né il personale medico, gli aveva cavato di bocca una parola di senso compiuto. Alternava episodi di violenza a stati catatonici, e blaterava di un medaglione con lo stemma di serpente (del quale non avevano trovato traccia sulla sua persona), di un potente Mago Oscuro che avrebbe messo in pericolo la sua famiglia e di uno ‘gnomo’ domestico o qualcosa del genere, tutti segni di inequivocabile follia. Regulus concordò, a denti stretti. Disse di non ricordare nulla sulla propria famiglia, che si sentiva perfettamente in salute e che desiderava essere dimesso al più presto. 

Ma ovviamente non era possibile, protestò il direttore, sostenuto da un coro di medici e infermiere, che tentarono di farlo ragionare come se fosse stato un bambino capriccioso. Grazie al nome che aveva fornito loro, potevano svolgere delle ricerche sulla famiglia Black: intanto Regulus avrebbe riposato, preso le medicine, si sarebbe sottoposto a tutti gli esami e avrebbe aspettato l’arrivo di nuovi documenti, come da procedura… Regulus non aveva mai scagliato l’Anatema che Uccide contro qualcuno ma, se avesse avuto un qualsiasi bastoncino a portata di mano, sarebbe stato seriamente tentato di cominciare in quel momento. 

Finalmente, lasciato alla relativa quiete della sua squallida stanzetta, fu libero di pensare. Voldemort teneva il medaglione di Serpeverde, un disgustoso artefatto di Magia Oscura chiamato… _Horcrux_ , che conteneva un pezzo della sua anima immortale, in una caverna segreta. Aveva richiesto un elfo domestico per testare le difese della grotta… e lui aveva offerto il proprio devoto servitore e amico, Kreacher, onorato di poter essere d’aiuto. Anche a distanza di tutto quel tempo, maledisse la propria stupidità: certo, non aveva ancora diciotto anni, ma la giovinezza non gli sembrava una valida giustificazione. 

Poi il Signore Oscuro lo aveva abbandonato a morire nel mezzo del lago pullulante di Inferi, ma Kreacher era riuscito a Smaterializzarsi e a tornare a casa, perché Regulus lo aveva chiamato… 

_Regulus lo aveva chiamato._

“Kreacher!” disse ad alta voce, divorato dall’incertezza e dall’aspettativa. Nessuna risposta. 

“Kreacher! Io, Regulus Arcturus Black, il tuo padrone ed erede della Nobile e Antichissima Casata dei Black, ho bisogno del tuo aiuto e ti ordino di rispondere al mio comando!” 

Passarono alcuni istanti, poi udì uno schiocco sordo. Un vecchio elfo domestico, la testa pelata, il pancione cadente, le orecchie piene di ciuffi di pelo bianchi e coperto da un lurido strofinaccio, apparve davanti a lui. 

“PADRON REGULUS!” gridò Kreacher, lacrime di felicità che gli solcavano il viso. “Padron Regulus essere vivo! Padron Regulus ha chiamato Kreacher e Kreacher risposto! Padron Regulus tornato dalla cava! Padron Regulus non essere morto! 

“Anch’io sono felice di vederti, Kreacher” disse, sorridendo con calore all’elfo. “Ma ti ordino di non fare rumore, non siamo al sicuro, qui.” Fece per toccargli un braccio, ma la creatura ricordò il proprio status di servitore e si allontanò, inchinandosi profondamente. 

“Voi perdonare me, padron Regulus. La felicità di vedere il degno erede di nobile padrona…” poi si guardò intorno, la faccia rugosa trasfigurata da un evidente disprezzo. “Padron Regulus essere finito in lurido covo di Babbani?” 

“Sì, Kreacher. E ora dimmi. Il medaglione, lo hai distrutto? Il Signore Oscuro…” 

“Oh, padrone! Io provato a distruggerlo, sbattuto contro muro, usato magia di elfi, io anche rubato bacchetta di maghi, ma niente. Medaglione stare lì, chiuso… Kreacher mai riuscito a romperlo!” 

Regulus sospirò, sentendo il cuore sprofondargli nel petto. Non era cambiato nulla, Voldemort doveva essere ancora immortale, allora… 

“Ma poi padron Harry Potter arrivare a casa!” proseguì Kreacher, beato. 

Black si accigliò. Padrone? Potter? Il cognome gli era familiare, ma come… 

“Chi accidenti sarebbe Harry Potter?” 

“Oh, ma padrone non sa nulla di quello che essere successo! Quando padron Sirius, indegno erede dei Black, morto in Ufficio Misteri…” 

“Aspetta un attimo, Kreacher. Sirius, mio fratello, è morto? E i miei genitori?” 

“Morti anche loro, padrone! Poco dopo vostra scomparsa… ma non uccisi da Signore Oscuro, Kreacher non detto nulla, Kreacher proteggere famiglia Black…” 

“Te ne sono immensamente grato, Kreacher” disse Regulus, meccanicamente. A quanto pareva, era davvero l’ultimo dei Black. “Ma il medaglione…” 

“Harry Potter erede di Sirius Black! Figlio di James Potter, amico di padron Sirius, e lui suo padrino. Quando Miss Bella uccidere lui, illustre casata dei Black invasa da lupi mannari e Mezzosangue, e ritratto di povera padrona urlare tutto il giorno per vergogna e disonore…” 

“Posso immaginarlo” replicò Regulus, cupo. “Aspetta un attimo: mia cugina Bellatrix ha ucciso Sirius?” La cugina Bella era sempre stata la sua preferita. La adorava da quando era bambino, e lei già una splendida adolescente. Era l’unica donna che avesse suscitato in lui un precoce quanto temporaneo e non corrisposto interesse; era stata lei la prima ad avvicinarlo alle Arti Oscure. Su sua istigazione si era unito a Voldemort, appena sedicenne. Bellatrix, la più fedele seguace del Signore Oscuro, e senza dubbio la seconda strega più potente mai esistita, dopo Lord Voldemort… 

“Miss Bella non andare d’accordo con Sirius Black, lui traditore del sangue…” 

“Sì, me lo ricordo bene” tagliò corto Regulus, che cominciava a spazientirsi. Doveva assolutamente andarsene di lì, e sapere tutto sul Signore Oscuro… 

“Lasciamo perdere la morte di Sirius per un attimo, Kreacher…” 

“Oh, padrone! Ma Sirius Black essere tornato in vita ieri notte! Tutti quelli che dato vita per Harry Potter resuscitare con lui!” 

Regulus lo guardò, sconcertato. Resurrezioni? Forse la vecchiaia, l’isolamento, il dolore per la sua perdita, o un miscuglio di tutte quelle cose avevano fatto perdere la testa a Kreacher? 

Dopo diverse ore, accompagnati dai fastidiosi ma innocui deliri del suo compagno di stanza Babbano, riuscì a venire a capo di una parvenza di storia. Harry Potter, figlio di James Potter e Lily Evans, il Ragazzo che era sopravvissuto, aveva prima distrutto il medaglione-Horcrux, poi sfidato e ucciso il Signore Oscuro. Un ragazzo di soli diciassette anni, che frequentava ancora Hogwarts. A quanto pareva, Kreacher lo considerava un eroe, al pari di Regulus. 

“Il Signore Oscuro se n’è andato per sempre” bisbigliò, incredulo. Realizzò che era per questo che gli era tornata la memoria. Aveva bevuto la mefitica pozione verde al centro del lago, che gli aveva causato terribili allucinazioni. In qualche modo doveva essere riuscito a scappare agli Inferi… e adesso, con la morte, definitiva e permanente, del Signore Oscuro… Voldemort… gli effetti delle maledizioni che aveva compiuto quando era in vita dovevano essere svaniti. Per questo era guarito dopo quasi vent’anni di follia… 

“Kreacher dispiaciuto per padron Regulus” disse l’elfo, fraintendendo la sua espressione. “Kreacher sapere che adesso sporchi mezzosangue, ibridi e traditori di sangue essere liberi di governare e contagiare nobili famiglie Purosangue!” 

“Oh, Kreacher, no!” disse Regulus, felice. “Il Signore Oscuro era deviato e malvagio. Unirmi a lui è stato il mio errore più grande.” 

Un pensiero lo colpì come una Fattura del Ghiaccio Sempiterno. Ora che Voldemort era caduto, i Mangiamorte sarebbero stati tutti ricercati, arrestati e spediti ad Azkaban, alla mercé dei Dissennatori! Lui e tutto ciò che rimaneva della sua famiglia e dei suoi amici correvano un grandissimo rischio… “Kreacher” esclamò. “Ma questo significa che non posso tornare. I seguaci del Signore Oscuro, le cugine Cissy e Bella, Rodolphus e Rabastan Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy... sono stati catturati?” 

“Oh, padrone!” Kreacher si rimise a piangere, sconsolato. “L’incantevole, adorabile Miss Bella, un modello di eleganza e decoro Purosangue, la stella più fulgida della Nobile e Antichissima Casata dei Black, essere morta nella battaglia di ieri notte!” 

Regulus si sentì attraversare da un brivido. “Ne sono dispiaciuto, Kreacher” disse. E lo era, sinceramente. Pur con tutti i suoi difetti e il suo fanatismo, lei lo aveva segnato nel profondo, e le voleva bene. S’informò brevemente delle sorti degli altri. 

Lucius Malfoy, la moglie Narcissa e il figlio Draco, anche lui un giovanissimo Mangiamorte, avevano voltato le spalle al Signore Oscuro poco prima della sua caduta e si erano salvati per un soffio dall’arresto, promettendo favolose e ricchissime donazioni al nuovo regime. 

Suo cognato Rodolphus e suo fratello Rabastan, amico e compagno Serpeverde di Regulus, erano stati condannati all’ergastolo, ma erano scappati senza lasciare traccia. Kreacher ne parlò come di vittime innocenti, anche se Regulus sospettava che avessero compiuto efferati omicidi. Come aveva sperimentato lui stesso, era impossibile dire di no a Lord Voldemort, se volevi evitare conseguenze letali. 

La cosa consolante era che, dato che Kreacher non aveva fatto che tessere le lodi di Regulus a Harry Potter, il ragazzo era convinto che fosse un eroe per aver cercato di distruggere il medaglione. L’elfo disse che Regulus poteva tornare senza pericolo nel mondo magico: Harry avrebbe garantito per lui. 

“Bé, cosa aspettiamo, allora?” disse Regulus, allegro, alzandosi dal letto. “Andiamocene da questo letamaio Babbano.” 

Dopo aver Obliviato il personale dell’Istituto, uscì con Kreacher, che gli estese l’Invisibilità elfica. Era un meraviglioso mattino di maggio. 

“Dove volete andare, padrone?” 

“A casa, naturalmente. Alla mia nobile e illustre dimora di Grimmauld Place numero 12, Londra.” 

“Agli ordini, padrone!” singhiozzò Kreacher, estasiato, gli occhi bulbosi gonfi e rossi per le lacrime di gioia, e si Smaterializzarono. 

* 

Ora capiva perfettamente ciò che intendeva l’Oscuro Signore quando le aveva raccontato degli anni precedenti la sua gloriosa Resurrezione. Era davvero più debole di uno spettro. Era la morte, ed era terribile. 

_Ma non era morta._

L’Oscuro Signore le aveva donato il suo segreto più prezioso: non solo il tesoro che era stata incapace di proteggere, la Coppa di Tassorosso, che conteneva un frammento della sua anima immortale, ma anche il suo segreto più potente e recondito. 

_Io, che mi sono spinto più lontano di tutti gli altri sul sentiero che conduce all’immortalità…_

Gli Horcrux. Quando era ancora giovane e Azkaban era solo un impensabile, lontanissimo incubo, il Signore Oscuro aveva condiviso con lei, e con lei sola, l’incantesimo e la procedura per separarsi da un pezzo di anima e rinchiuderla in un contenitore magico, così che la sua morte sarebbe stata solamente temporanea. 

_L’ultimo nemico che dovrà essere sconfitto è la morte._

Lei aveva preso uno dei calici d’argento con lo stemma della famiglia Black, vi aveva inciso le proprie iniziali e, dopo il suo primo omicidio (un Babbano la cui morte si era rivelata sorprendentemente utile), aveva pronunciato la formula che l’avrebbe resa immortale, seconda solo al suo Signore. Perché naturalmente il suo Padrone non poteva lasciare che la sua migliore luogotenente, la sua più devota e brillante seguace, morisse in seguito a un attimo di distrazione per mano di una casalinga cicciona e traditrice del proprio sangue. La vergogna per quell’indegna dipartita ancora la consumava e la rendeva livida. Di certo, appena si fosse rimessa in forze, l’avrebbe uccisa come prima cosa. No, per seconda, perché naturalmente la prima cosa da fare sarebbe stata trovare il suo Signore. 

Molly Weasley avrebbe dovuto aspettare. 

Era davvero possibile che tutti gli Horcrux fossero andati distrutti, che la morte avesse sconfitto il Mago Oscuro più grande e potente che il mondo avesse avuto l’onore di ospitare? 

_Rifletti, Bella_ , pensò, ma era troppo debole per poter considerare qualcosa di diverso dalla propria sopravvivenza, l’essenza ridotta a un soffio. 

Si rifugiò nella Foresta Proibita, possedette un unicorno - una creatura purissima e sacra, come le aveva insegnato il suo Signore - fino a privarlo della vita, e ne bevve il sangue. 

Ristabilitasi, viaggiò in lungo e in largo, possedendo animali e succhiandone il sangue e le energie fino a prosciugarne la vita e a fermar loro il cuore, finché non fu abbastanza in forze per possedere degli umani. Iniziò da un Babbano che si era perso in una futile missione di esplorazione, una creatura inferiore e appena più forte di lei. 

Infine, dopo mesi di agonia in cui si era lasciata dietro una scia di vittime animali e umane, sempre più affamata, esausta e frustrata, possedette una strega che viveva al limitare della Foresta Nera. In una fredda, oscura notte dell’inverno tedesco, dopo diversi mesi da quando l’Anatema che Uccide l’aveva colpita, usò il corpo e la bacchetta della strega e ne possedette la mente, finché non ebbe tutti gli ingredienti della pozione di cui aveva bisogno e non fu in grado di compiere alla perfezione gli incantesimi richiesti. 

Dopo un complesso rituale della magia più oscura e potente, la vecchia strega bevve la pozione e pronunciò l’ultima parte dell’incantesimo con la voce di Bellatrix. Il corpo dell’anziana donna si accasciò a terra, si accartocciò e si spaccò in due. Dal suo sangue emerse una strega pallida, alta e magra. Bella ripulì con un incantesimo ciò che rimaneva dei resti della sua vittima, si fece il bagno, indossò delle vesti scure che trovò nel piccolo armadio della capanna e andò allo specchio per pettinarsi. Non poté impedirsi di sorridere al proprio riflesso. Era giovane e bella, non ancora trentenne, con lunghi capelli scuri e ondulati, un aspetto regale, palpebre pesanti e occhi scuri scintillanti come braci, dal taglio elegante e allungato. 

Era tornata all’età e all’aspetto che aveva quando aveva creato l’Horcrux, tanti anni prima. Doveva ancora riacquistare le forze: era magra come un’ombra, ma nel giro di qualche mese avrebbe riguadagnato anche le curve prosperose del seno e dei fianchi, che avevano attratto l’attenzione di suo marito Rodolphus (chissà che fine aveva fatto), e anche qualche raro sguardo di malcelata ammirazione da parte del suo Signore, ai suoi occhi incredibilmente più prezioso. 

Bellezza e potere, senza l’intralcio di una coscienza: una combinazione micidiale, che Bella aveva intenzione di sfruttare al meglio. 

L’orgoglio per la propria ascendenza e per la missione che stava per compiere le incendiò le vene. Sollevò la testa in un gesto silenzioso di sfida e determinazione: lei era Bellatrix Black Lestrange, e non c’era niente e nessuno al mondo che potesse fermarla. 

* 

Voldemort era venuto a trovarlo in prigione. Era il primo visitatore che avesse mai messo piede a Numengard, e lo aveva fatto per ucciderlo. 

Gellert Grindelwald gli aveva riso in faccia: in tutta onestà, non stava soltanto prendendo in giro il Mago Oscuro che si diceva fosse più potente di lui per la sua arrogante ignoranza. Era sinceramente felice, perché Voldemort non avrebbe potuto fargli favore più grande: la morte lo aveva finalmente liberato. 

Aveva passato gran parte della sua vita in quel carcere secondo solo ad Azkaban per orrore e condizioni di vita ripugnanti. Colpa di Silente, naturalmente… 

_Oh, Albus._ Il cuore gli batté più forte al solo pensiero di lui. Non poteva, non avrebbe mai potuto odiarlo. Adesso aveva una seconda possibilità per riscattarsi, ed era deciso a non sprecarla. 

Era merito di Voldemort e di Silente, di entrambi, per quanto potesse sembrare assurdo, se presto avrebbe riguadagnato una vita da vivere, incontaminata nella sua quasi totale interezza… 

_Godric’s Hollow, 1899_

Albus era in camera di Gellert. 

La civetta che gli aveva mandato per condividere con lui le sue nuove, brillanti idee su come avrebbero governato insieme la comunità Babbana, per il Bene Superiore, non era bastata a stemperare il suo entusiasmo. Si era Materializzato nella stanza del suo più grande e inseparabile amico, a cui era troppo vicino per il proprio bene, a casa della zia Bathilda Bath. 

Gellert appoggiava la testa sul petto di Albus, ed erano abbracciati e vicinissimi nel lettuccio stretto. Albus gli accarezzò i lunghi riccioli biondi e l’altro emise un sospiro soddisfatto; le loro labbra s’incontrarono in un bacio appassionato. Gellert gli morse il labbro e inserì la lingua nella sua bocca, e Albus gemette di piacere. Gli affondò la testa nei cuscini, premendo il proprio corpo contro il suo. Era eccitato, e si sentiva preda di un’inquieta, meravigliosa e sconosciuta frenesia. Come al solito, si fermò. Gellert non insistette e si staccò da lui, riluttante. 

“Non preoccuparti, avremo tutto il tempo per questo” gli bisbigliò all’orecchio, mordendogli il lobo. Albus represse un altro gemito che gli saliva alla gola. L’amico, amato e non ancora amante, era bellissimo, gli occhi verdi e intensi dal taglio di gatto, la bocca generosa, l’espressione fiduciosa e allegra, la pelle liscia e pallida cosparsa di irresistibili efelidi appena sotto lo zigomo. 

_Neanche tu sei tanto male_ , lo punzecchiò Gellert. 

La loro intimità era cresciuta così tanto, che non era necessario un Incantesimo di Legilimanzia perché entrassero l’uno nei pensieri dell’altro. Albus si vide con gli occhi di lui. Un giovane di diciotto anni, quasi un paio più di Gellert, con folti, lunghi capelli lisci castano-ramati, occhi azzurri che brillavano di acuta intelligenza e, in quel momento, malizia, labbra sottili ma decise e un lungo naso importante, che conferiva nobiltà al suo viso. Lo sguardo di Gellert scese lungo il corpo ben modellato di Albus, il torace spazioso e la vita stretta messi in risalto dall’aderente giacca di pelle di drago che indossava. Arrossirono entrambi, ma sapevano di dover rimandare. Non volevano rischiare di svegliare Bathilda, e a casa di Albus la situazione era ancora peggiore, con una sorella gravemente malata (quando non completamente instabile e folle) e un fratello strambo e violento con l’ossessione per le capre. 

Albus e Gellert avevano troppo senso del decoro per considerare di consumare la loro passione all’aperto, nei boschi. Per non parlare del fatto che Albus era completamente innocente. Aveva dato a Gellert il suo primo bacio. 

Lui aveva avuto qualche esperienza a Durmstrang, poco prima di essere espulso, ma voleva che la sua prima volta con Albus fosse diversa. Lo amava. 

Ci sarebbe stato tempo per stare insieme, secondo il loro modo e le loro regole, quando avessero realizzato i loro sogni, quando fossero saliti al potere e mai più nessuno avrebbe potuto dire loro, le menti più brillanti e i maghi più potenti di quel secolo puritano ormai in declino, cosa fare e chi amare. Non avrebbero più dovuto nascondersi. 

“C’è qualcosa che non abbiamo considerato” disse infine Gellert. La pioggia del primo autunno picchettava piacevolmente alle finestre. 

“Potremmo morire prima di realizzare i nostri piani, prima di stabilire il nostro giusto dominio e di… stare realmente insieme.” Il ragazzo di Durmstrang arrossì di nuovo. Albus aveva lo strano potere di renderlo timido. 

L’altro gli sorrise con calore. “Allora, faremo del nostro meglio per restare vivi.” 

“Potrebbe non bastare. Dobbiamo aspettarci… opposizione, sia dai maghi che dai Babbani. Dobbiamo essere pronti a…” 

“Uccidere” gli venne incontro Albus, bisbigliando. Era impallidito. 

“Sì. Te ne rendi conto, vero, Albus?” 

“Sarò pronto a morire, come a uccidere, per gli ideali in cui crediamo… e per te. Stai mettendo in dubbio il mio coraggio?” chiese lui, fissandolo con i suoi penetranti occhi azzurri. 

“Non il tuo coraggio, ma il tuo cuore troppo tenero. Se ti facessi ammazzare prima di realizzare i nostri piani, chi governerà al posto nostro? Lo sai, che non posso farcela da solo…” 

“La tua mente è brillante quanto la mia.” 

“Può darsi, ma il dolore per la tua perdita mi impedirebbe di andare avanti. Lo sai che dobbiamo farlo insieme. _Padroni della Morte. Per sempre_.” 

“Appunto” puntualizzò Albus, rincuorato. “Anche se qualcosa andasse storto, non moriremmo in eterno. Avremmo i Doni. 

“Abbiamo solo la Bacchetta, e non siamo neanche certi che sia autentica…” 

“Eri sicuro che lo fosse quando l’hai rubata a Gregorovitch, e mi hai sconfitto tutte le volte che hai duellato con me” obiettò Albus. 

“Forse sono diventato più bravo di te.” 

“Non ci contare.” 

“Ad ogni modo, potremmo essere uccisi prima di conquistare l’immortalità. Io ho già molti nemici, Albus…” 

“Non darti troppa importanza” sdrammatizzò l’altro. Ma sapeva che i Maghi Oscuri ai quali Gellert aveva rubato i segreti più pericolosi e occulti, a Durmstrang, lo stavano già cercando. 

“Insomma, cosa proponi?” 

“Una prova di coraggio… d’amore. Un modo temporaneo per renderci immortali, finché non avremo trovato tutti i Doni e capito come usarli.” 

“D’accordo. Cosa proponi di fare?” 

“Due dei tre ragazzi Babbani che hanno attaccato tua sorella sono ancora vivi, non è vero?” 

“Già. Perché me lo chiedi?” 

Gellert espose il suo piano a un Albus Silente sempre più inorridito. La forza della sua eloquenza e delle sue argomentazioni era inconfutabile. 

I ragazzi che avevano attaccato la sorella, dopo una breve reclusione, erano rimasti impuniti e circolavano a piede libero in quella stessa cittadina. Il padre di Silente era morto nella prigione di Azkaban per una giustificatissima aggressione ai Babbani che avevano rovinato per sempre la vita della figlia, e di tutta la sua famiglia. 

Le azioni criminose di quei Babbani, oppressori di maghi infinitamente migliori di loro, impedivano a Silente di andarsene e di sviluppare il proprio immenso talento per il bene di tutta la comunità magica e dei sempliciotti come loro. Sì, era colpa loro se Ariana era ridotta a un vegetale. Colpa loro se Silente doveva occuparsene. Colpa loro se la sorella, in uno dei suoi violenti scoppi d’ira, aveva ucciso Kendra Silente, sua madre… 

Meritavano di morire. 

“Non abbiamo il potere di giudicarli” obiettò Silente. “Sarebbe una vendetta…” 

“Abbiamo il potere di giudicarli, perché siamo migliori di loro. Noi sappiamo cos’è giusto. Ti prego, Albus… fallo per me. Non sarà vendetta, ma giustizia. Proveremo di essere capaci di uccidere, così sarà più facile quando verrà il momento di combattere davvero. Lo faremo insieme: tu ucciderai un Babbano, io l’altro, fianco a fianco. E così ci garantiremo l’immortalità…” 

Gellert spiegò ad Albus l’incantesimo per realizzare gli Horcrux, appreso da un riluttante insegnante di Durmstrang. La discussione che ne seguì fu interminabile e si protrasse fino all’alba. Albus aveva delle remore a uccidere a sangue freddo, seppur per delle valide motivazioni, ma addirittura spezzare la propria anima era inconcepibile. 

“Non la spezzeremo, Albus. Ne terremo in custodia un frammento. L’uno sarà il guardiano dell’altro. Tu possiederai un pezzo della mia anima, e io uno della tua.” 

Dopo gli omicidi - le _esecuzioni_ \- Albus avrebbe fatto della bacchetta di Gellert un Horcrux per la propria anima. Gellert, invece, avrebbe offerto ad Albus il suo tesoro più prezioso, l’amuleto che portava sempre al collo, recante il simbolo dei Doni della Morte: un antico cimelio di famiglia, che avrebbe racchiuso il suo Horcrux. 

“ _Per il Bene Superiore_ , Albus. L’hai detto tu.” 

Lo fecero. Aspettarono il giorno, così da dare ai Babbani la possibilità di difendersi. Ma naturalmente non c’era difesa che tenesse per dei comuni mortali, e per di più senza bacchetta né armi contro i maghi più potenti della loro generazione. Forse, i più potenti mai esistiti. 

Fecero Evanescere i cadaveri, cancellando ogni segno della loro presenza. Poi, insieme, compirono il rituale. Gellert mise al collo di Albus il pendente con il simbolo dei Doni e pronunciò la formula necessaria a creare l’Horcrux. Albus fece altrettanto mentre Gellert teneva davanti a sé la bacchetta destinata a ospitare un pezzo dell’anima di Silente, poi la ripose con cura. 

“Uniti per sempre, nella vita e nella morte” disse Gellert, e lo baciò. 

“Saremo dannati per sempre” bisbigliò Albus, e pianse. 

“Non credo nella dannazione. Ma se è questo che ti preoccupa, la tua anima può tornare intera, quando avremo trovato i Doni.” 

“E come?” 

“Dovrai pentirti per le tue azioni, ma potrebbe essere pericoloso…” 

“Me ne pento già adesso, con tutto il cuore.” 

“Il tuo cuore è mio” gli sussurrò dolcemente Gellert. Gli passò le dita tra i capelli, e lo strinse più forte. 

Poco tempo dopo, Aberforth, che sospettava sia gli omicidi, sia la vera natura della relazione che li univa, li sfidò pateticamente a duello e causò un’altra violenta crisi da parte di Ariana, che culminò nella sua morte. Silente non si riprese più dal senso di colpa, e Gellert fu costretto ad andarsene. 

Molti anni dopo, si affrontarono di nuovo nel duello più famoso della Storia della Magia. 

Gellert aveva la bacchetta di Sambuco, ma sapeva che non avrebbe mai potuto uccidere Albus, e che Albus non sarebbe mai stato capace di uccidere lui. C’era solo un modo in cui poteva finire: lasciò che Silente lo disarmasse e che gli prendesse la Bacchetta Invincibile, la Bacchetta che conteneva un pezzo dell’anima di Silente stesso. 

Albus era diventato preside di Hogwarts, era stato ucciso da Severus Piton ed era stato sepolto con la Bacchetta, prima che Voldemort profanasse la sua tomba e gliela rubasse. Ma il furto non avrebbe di certo impedito al manufatto di funzionare come Horcrux… 

Gellert si riscosse dai suoi pensieri. Era ancora debolissimo e avrebbe dovuto effettuare numerose possessioni e incantesimi prima di tornare pienamente in forze, ma una cosa era certa: il suo Horcrux, l’amuleto dei Doni che aveva donato ad Albus come pegno d’amore e immortalità, aveva funzionato. Silente lo aveva custodito fino alla morte, chissà dove. 

Avrebbe potuto distruggerlo, ma aveva mantenuto la sua parola: perché lui era Albus Silente, l’uomo che amava e la parte migliore di se stesso, e ora aveva bisogno di Gellert. 

Si rifugiò vicino Durmstrang, in una cappella in cui aveva praticato riti di Magia Oscura con i suoi primi seguaci. Si era specchiato nelle acque gelide del lago a lui familiare, e, sebbene un po’ se l’aspettasse, era rimasto scioccato dal proprio riflesso. 

Era come se fosse tornato a quella notte di un secolo prima: un adolescente di sedici anni in tutto il suo splendore, straordinariamente attraente, l’espressione allegra di candida fiducia, ricambiò sfrontatamente il suo sguardo. 

Non vedeva la propria immagine da quando era entrato a Numengard, ma sapeva di essere stato un vecchio repellente per molti decenni. Tuttavia, non era felice. 

Non contavano nulla l’immortalità, l’aspetto piacevole e i considerevoli poteri, se Albus non era con lui. Non aveva distrutto la Bacchetta di Sambuco: ne era certo, perché altrimenti quel ragazzo di cui tutti parlavano, il _protégé_ di Silente, Harry Potter, non sarebbero riuscito a sconfiggere lord Voldemort (le voci sulla sua Caduta, questa volta definitiva, Lo avevano raggiunto anche in forma di spettro). 

Se Silente avesse distrutto il proprio Horcrux, la Bacchetta si sarebbe spezzata o sarebbe risultata danneggiata, in qualche modo. Era anche possibile che Silente avesse provato a tornare integro, ma non fosse riuscito a revocare l’incantesimo oscuro: la Bacchetta doveva essersi rivelata un manufatto troppo antico e potente persino per lui. Era uno dei motivi per cui Grindelwald gli aveva proposto di usarla come Horcrux: temeva che si sarebbe pentito, e che avrebbe impiegato i propri immensi poteri per tornare mortale. 

Ma questo significava che Silente, morto ormai da più di un anno, vagava più debole di un refolo di vento, chissà dove. Gellert era certo che, dopo la strada che aveva intrapreso per tutta la sua vita adulta, all’insegna del bene, dell’abnegazione e del sacrificio, non sarebbe mai riuscito a compiere le terribili azioni necessarie per rientrare in possesso del nuovo, giovane corpo che lo aspettava. Probabilmente era solo, privo di forze e disperato, e si vergognava di quanto aveva compiuto… 

Ma era vivo, nello stesso tempo di Gellert, e questo bastava. Ovunque fosse, e in qualunque forma, lui l’avrebbe trovato.


	3. Ancora il diario di Riddle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellatrix ha creato un Horcrux, ed è decisa più che mai a riportare in vita il suo Signore...

#  III.

#  ANCORA IL DIARIO DI RIDDLE

_1998-1999_

Bellatrix Black Lestrange si era rivolta all’unica persona che potesse aiutarla, all’unico membro della famiglia rimasto in vita che provasse affetto per lei e che fosse in condizioni di esserle utile: sua sorella, Narcissa Black Malfoy. 

Aveva aspettato che si trovasse sola nella sua stanza, aveva aggirato facilmente le ridicole difese del Malfoy Manor, e si era introdotta indisturbata nella grande dimora. Cissy aveva fatto un salto di tre metri nel vederla: era impallidita, l’aveva abbracciata, ma dopo l’iniziale stupore si era rivelata comprensibilmente calma e circospetta. 

“Non posso aiutarti, Cissy. La mia famiglia ha scampato il carcere per un soffio. Abbiamo prosciugato quasi tutti i nostri fondi per le donazioni al Ministero…” 

“Ne dubito” fece Bella, sprezzante. Tutti sapevano che Lucius Malfoy era il mago più ricco di tutta la Gran Bretagna. La loro residenza, un capolavoro di architettura palladiana che ospitava pavoni albini, miriadi di elfi domestici e dipinti che risalivano all’epoca dei Fondatori, era una sfarzosa ostentazione, anche per i suoi gusti. 

“Ad ogni modo, temo che non possiamo ospitarti… ci metteresti di nuovo in pericolo. Draco sta uscendo lentamente dall’incubo degli ultimi mesi, tu capisci…” 

“No, non capisco” ribatté acidamente Bella. “E’ un onore senza pari servire il Signore Oscuro. Sia tuo marito che tuo figlio non si sono rivelati all’altezza.” 

“Come osi…” sbottò Narcissa, la sua consueta calma evaporata, mettendo mano alla bacchetta. 

“ _Expelliarmus!_ ” gridò Bellatrix, ancora prima che la sorella potesse afferrarla. 

“Bella!” protestò l’altra, indignata. 

“Cissy” replicò Bellatrix, freddamente. “Non comportiamoci come bambine. Siamo sorelle, siamo Black. Dobbiamo aiutarci l’un l’altra. O preferiresti che fossi morta, così da poter continuare indisturbata la tua comoda vita tranquilla?” 

“Quando mai la mia vita è stata comoda e tranquilla?” esclamò Cissy, ma le parole avevano colto nel segno. “Naturalmente sono felice che tu non sia morta… ma non capisco. Ti ho visto cadere sotto l’Anatema Mortale di quella traditrice del sangue Weasley. E sembri anche più giovane. Come…?” 

“Fidati, sorellina: non vorresti sapere la risposta” replicò Bella, in tono definitivo. 

“No, non credo” concordò Narcissa Black Malfoy, dopo un attimo di spaesamento. “Allora, come posso aiutarti? Devi nasconderti…” 

“Infatti” annuì Bella. Per il momento, pensò, ma non parlò ad alta voce. Il fatto che Narcissa fosse perfettamente felice di essersi liberata del suo Signore e di essere governata da sporchi Sanguemarcio filobabbani la disgustava, ma aveva bisogno del suo aiuto. Si sforzò di essere gentile, e dopo numerose tazze di tè corretto al Whisky Incendiario, la convinse a diventare Custode Segreto del nascondiglio prescelto: un _cottage_ disabitato ai margini della sua proprietà. 

Narcissa concordò, riluttante. In tal modo, né Lucius né il suo prezioso Draco avrebbero saputo della sua presenza. Sarebbe stata la sola a correre il rischio. 

Narcissa veniva a visitarla due volte alla settimana, portando notizie, cibo e vestiti. Bella apprese con disappunto che Sirius Black era tornato tra i vivi. Se non avesse avuto altre cose più importanti di cui occuparsi, l’avrebbe ucciso in quello stesso momento. Lo collocò al secondo posto dopo Molly Weasley nella sua lista nera. Per terzo, quel traditore voltagabbana di Severus Piton. Non si era sbagliata sul suo conto: il Signore Oscuro avrebbe dovuto darle ascolto. Pianificare la vendetta era un cupo, dolcissimo piacere. 

“C’è un’altra cosa che mi preoccupa, Cissy” disse un giorno, qualche mese dopo il suo arrivo. Aveva riacquistato parte del suo peso, si esercitava in incantesimi per quasi tutto il giorno e aveva iniziato a viaggiare allo scopo di trovare materiale sugli Horcrux, cosa che la sorella ignorava. Quando non aveva trovato traccia di indizi in Gran Bretagna (probabilmente, Silente aveva già messo al bando da tempo i volumi più pericolosi, pensò con rabbia), le sue ricerche si erano rivolte a Durmstrang. Con l’aiuto della bacchetta che le aveva procurato Narcissa, si era Disillusa, aveva Imperiato, Confuso e, all’occorrenza, Cruciato tutte le persone che potevano avere qualche informazione utile sugli Horcrux, e aveva appreso che potevano essere riparati, nel caso in cui fossero stati danneggiati. Sulle prime, si era quasi convinta che fosse stato impossibile, ma era una parola che non rientrava nel suo vocabolario. 

Con i suoi potenti mezzi di persuasione e infinite ricerche, Bellatrix aveva trovato un antidoto che avrebbe potuto far tornare un Horcrux al suo stato originario. L’atto in sé apparteneva alla magia più nera e presentava infiniti rischi, ma Bella era indomita. Tutto quello che doveva fare, ora, era trovarne uno. E solo Cissy poteva aiutarla. 

“Il Signore Oscuro potrebbe… non essersene andato come tutti credono.” 

“Che vuoi dire, Bella?” 

“Beh, ricorderai che l’altra volta è tornato, e più potente che mai.” 

“E chi potrebbe dimenticarlo? Ma questa volta è morto per sempre. Harry Potter…” 

“Non parlarmi di quel moccioso, che vuoi che ne capisca di queste cose?” sbottò Bella, stizzita. 

“Temo, Cissy, che il Signore Oscuro abbia preso delle precauzioni contro la mortalità.” A grandi linee, e senza nominare gli Horcrux, Bella spiegò che, quando Lucius aveva messo il diario del giovane Voldemort nel calderone di Ginny al Paiolo Magico, sapeva che avrebbe provocato la riapertura della Camera dei Segreti. Ignorava, tuttavia, di avere in mano lo strumento che lo avrebbe riportato al potere… 

“Oh, Bella. E’ terribile.” Narcissa tremava per lo spavento. L’incertezza e l’orrore di dover vivere da Mangiamorte e da reietta per la terza volta si palesò davanti ai suoi occhi. Lucius ad Azkaban o preda della vendetta del Signore Oscuro, il suo unico figlio, Draco, costretto a torturare e a diventare il giocattolo di Voldemort per pura ripicca… 

Bella esitò. “Sai che in passato avrei dato qualsiasi cosa per il ritorno del Signore Oscuro. Ma, adesso che ho un’altra opportunità, credo di dover mettere il benessere della famiglia al primo posto, e ripagarti per la tua gentilezza e il tuo coraggio, mia cara sorella. Il Signore Oscuro è stato sconfitto già due volte, e credo che potrebbe esserlo una terza. Potremmo non essere così fortunate da sopravvivere, in quel caso…” Bellatrix era sempre stata convincente, ma mentire così alla sorella che la conosceva più di chiunque altro, guardandola dritta in faccia, era estremamente difficile. Ogni parola era una blasfemia contro il suo Signore. 

_Perdonatemi, padrone. Lo faccio solo per voi…_

Cissy trattenne il fiato, e Bella continuò. “Se il diario fosse ancora in tuo possesso, sarebbe semplice per me verificare se funzioni ancora come salvaguardia dell’immortalità di Colui che non deve essere Nominato. 

“Oh, Bella! Lo faresti davvero?” chiese Cissy, con le lacrime agli occhi. 

“Ti avverto che, se funzionasse ancora, non saprei minimamente come distruggerlo” mentì lei. “Ma almeno, sapremmo cosa aspettarci.” 

Cissy era pallida e concentrata. “L’anno in cui la camera fu riaperta, il ragazzo Potter lanciò il diario a Lucius - ha dei modi terribili, ma tu lo sai già, suppongo - e dentro c’era il calzino che ha liberato Dobby, il nostro ex elfo domestico. Lucius era furente quando me l’ha raccontato, ha sbattuto il diario sul tavolo. Di certo l’avrà conservato.” 

“E’ di vitale importanza che tu non dica nulla di tutto questo a tuo marito, Cissy” la ammonì Bellatrix. “La posta in gioco è troppo alta.” 

“Non preoccuparti” disse Narcissa, determinata. Non aveva mai tradito la fiducia del marito. In questo caso, sarebbe stata un’omissione giustificata dall’amore che provava per lui e per Draco. “Conosco tutti i suoi nascondigli.” 

* 

Bella strinse a sé il diario con timore reverenziale, il petto che si alzava e si abbassava per l’eccitazione. Narcissa l’aveva trovato in una botola segreta della loro soffitta, e lei l’aveva convinta che era esattamente quello che doveva essere: un vecchio diario, e nient’altro, poi, l’aveva momentaneamente Confusa perché non notasse il suo rapidissimo incantesimo Gemino. Il vero diario, recante i segni delle zanne di Basilisco, scivolò sotto il mantello; la sua copia perfetta giaceva davanti agli occhi di Narcissa, che sbatté le palpebre, lievemente confusa. 

“Non credi che faremmo meglio a bruciarlo, per sicurezza?” chiese Cissy, dubbiosa. 

Bellatrix esitò. “Fallo tu, sorella. Io non ne ho la forza…” 

Narcissa annuì, comprensiva. Sapeva bene della cieca passione che legava la sorella al Signore Oscuro, ma non avrebbe mai avuto il coraggio di chiederle fino a che punto si fosse spinta. Si alzò, risoluta, e gettò il falso diario tra le fiamme. 

Sì, ingannarla era stato fin troppo semplice. Bella espirò profondamente e pronunciò il lungo, cantilenante incantesimo oscuro che riportava gli oggetti magici indietro nel tempo, alla loro condizione originaria. Le pagine del diario si saldarono, la copertina nera tornò integra… ma solo per un istante. Uno squarcio profondo e sanguinante attraversò il libro, e un gemito si levò dalle sue pagine. 

Bella versò prontamente una pozione, che contava tra gli ingredienti lacrime di fenice difficilissime da reperire, sul piccolo diario, che… _guarì_. Passarono diverse minuti, ma si mantenne integro. Bella rilassò le spalle, sollevata, e sfoderò la bacchetta. I suoi incantesimi di esplorazione, prima esitanti, poi sempre più complessi, le rivelarono la natura dell’oggetto. Era un potentissimo artefatto di Magia Oscura, ma era _ancora_ un Horcrux? 

Bella rifletté. Il diario poteva essere l’unico frammento rimasto dell’anima di Voldemort. Ma quale corpo avrebbe abitato, ora che la parte che risiedeva dentro l’Oscuro Signore, e tutto ciò che rimaneva di se stesso, era persa per sempre? Certamente, se il frammento contenuto nel diario avesse potuto abitare un corpo, sarebbe stato debolissimo e mortale, poiché l’Horcrux avrebbe cessato di esistere… 

Decise di provare. Non serviva a nulla rimandare. 

Intinse la penna nell’inchiostro e scrisse: 

_Mi chiamo Bellatrix Black Lestrange._

Passarono alcuni secondi. Nulla. Poi: 

_Salve, Bellatrix Black Lestrange. Mi chiamo Tom Marvolo Riddle._

Osservò le parole apparire e sparire sulla carta, il cuore in tumulto. Non conosceva il vero nome del Signore Oscuro… _Riddle?_ Esisteva forse una qualche famiglia magica a lei sconosciuta? Oppure si era estinta? Il Signore Oscuro doveva essere molto più anziano di lei. Eppure, il nome le era stranamente familiare. Di certo un nome come Marvolo provava un’antica ascendenza magica… 

La scrittura s’interruppe. Con le lunghe, affusolate dita tremanti, all’occorrenza forti come quelle di un uomo, Bellatrix scrisse: 

_Sono stata, sono e sarò per sempre la più grande e più fedele seguace del Signore Oscuro, Lord Voldemort._

Il silenzio si protrasse per alcuni, interminabili istanti. Poi la risposta: 

_Lord Voldemort è l’anagramma del mio nome. Mi faccio chiamare così dai miei seguaci a Hogwarts. Ma io non ti conosco. Da dove… da quale epoca scrivi?_

Bellatrix rimase interdetta. La coscienza dell’Horcrux era rimasta ferma a quando il suo Signore, Tom Marvolo Riddle, era ancora uno studente di Hogwarts. Avrebbe dovuto prevederlo, ma ne fu scioccata. Lui non aveva idea della propria grandezza! 

Gli scrisse tutto, velocemente, fino a farsi venire i crampi alle mani: di come avesse conquistato la fama, dei suoi gloriosi successi, del regime del terrore che aveva instaurato in Gran Bretagna, dei membri dell’Ordine della Fenice che aveva torturato e ucciso e dei Mangiamorte, la sua vera famiglia. Gli scrisse di chi lo aveva tradito e di chi lo aveva sostenuto, di come fosse caduto per mano del ragazzo chiamati Harry Potter per ben due volte e degli Horcrux. 

_E tu, mia fedele e abile Bellatrix, mi hai riportato in vita dal nulla?_

Bella gli spiegò di come avesse recuperato il diario. Ogni raro complimento di Voldemort - di Tom Marvolo Riddle - la incantava. La sua intelligenza e l’immenso fascino delle sue idee, tutto il suo grande potere e le promesse di gloria, traspiravano da quegli evanescenti caratteri minuti, precisi, lievemente misteriosi. 

_Ma l’incantesimo non è ancora completo. Avete bisogno di un corpo, mio Signore…_

_Credo che tu ti sia guadagnata il diritto di chiamarmi Tom._

Calde lacrime sgorgarono dal viso di Bella. Si sentiva stranamente spossata, la mente vuota e felice. 

_E’ del tuo corpo che dovresti preoccuparti. Proprio mentre scriviamo, la tua essenza, le tue emozioni e la tua devozione si stanno riversando profondamente in me, e mi danno forza. Presto riacquisterò la consistenza di un corpo: rinascerò da fantasma e mero ricordo a essere di carne e sangue, ma tu diventerai sempre più debole, fino a morirne._

_Ho ancora parte della pozione contenente le lacrime di fenice, e la vostra… la tua immensa magia a salvarmi, se me ne reputerai degna. Offrirò con gioia la mia vita per te, se questo servirà a renderti più forte…_

_Non credo che sarà necessario. Continua a scrivere, Bella… posso chiamarti così? Le tue paure, i tuoi sogni più reconditi, i tuoi desideri. Non nascondermi nulla dei tuoi più riposti pensieri, anche quelli che ti riempiono di vergogna… So di avere già la tua vita. Ora voglio la tua anima._

Bellatrix lo fece. Si spinse fino a confessare il suo eterno amore per lui, le amarezze e il fallimento del matrimonio con Rodolphus, la rabbia per essersi fatta cogliere di sorpresa da Molly Weasley, il piacere che aveva provato nel torturare fino alla follia i Longbottom. Si sentì prosciugare e si afflosciò. Sentì che lui la possedeva, che entrava lentamente in lei in un’insopportabile agonia di piacere… 

_Continua a scrivere, Bella, scrivi della tua imperitura devozione per me. Dammi fino all’ultima goccia della tua essenza, fidati di me…_

Bellatrix, tremante, riprese la penna e la appoggiò al foglio, amore, ambizione e smisurata passione che combattevano dentro di lei, lacerandola… 

_Prendimi, Tom Marvolo Riddle. Sono tua…_

_“Lo sei davvero”_ , confermò una voce chiara, dal timbro cantilenante e ammaliatore, e la sua mente esplose in un oceano di verde e argento. 

Quando si riprese, un ragazzo - un adolescente - sui sedici anni la guardava dall’alto. Era distesa sul letto; si tirò su sui cuscini, vergognandosi per la propria debolezza e, presumibilmente, per il proprio aspetto discinto. 

“Ti avevo detto che ce l’avremmo fatta, Bellatrix Black Lestrange” disse Tom Marvolo Riddle, e sorrise. 

Era irresistibile. 

Bella deglutì, sentendosi in colpa per desiderare sessualmente un ragazzo persino più giovane di suo nipote Draco: era il Signore Oscuro, ma giovanissimo e intatto, appena uscito dal diario scolastico creato nel suo quinto anno a Hogwarts, quando aveva aperto la Camera dei Segreti. 

Aveva corti capelli scuri, folti e lucidi, che si arricciavano maliziosamente sulle tempie. Bella dovette reprimere il desiderio di passarci dentro le dita. Gli occhi scuri come una notte senza luna, leggermente infossati, splendevano di allegria e malcelato entusiasmo; aveva zigomi alti, carnagione pallida, naso dritto. Quando si alzò, lei notò che era già altissimo, e il suo corpo, anche se magro, era armonioso, scolpito. Perfetto. E ospitava il più grande Mago Oscuro di tutti i tempi. Bellatrix sentì il sangue incendiarle le vene. 

“Devo dedurre dal tuo stupefatto silenzio che il mio corpo incontra la tua approvazione, mia più leale e cara amica? 

_Amica._ Bellatrix arrossì e non poté fare a meno di annuire. Il Signore Oscuro non aveva amici! Quanto poteva essere diversa la sua versione sedicenne? 

Tom Riddle prese la bacchetta che Bellatrix teneva pronta per lui e creò uno specchio ovale e finemente lavorato. Si osservò a lungo. Poi rise, insoddisfatto e sprezzante. 

“Sono così dannatamente _giovane!_ Non riuscirò mai a fare nulla con questo aspetto! Sembro uno studente di Hogwarts! Chi mi seguirà? Chi mi darà credibilità?” 

“Sono sicura che crescerai in fretta ora che sei di nuovo… mortale” sussurrò Bellatrix, incerta. Per un momento, gli occhi dell’altro si accesero di collera, ma la invitò a proseguire. 

“Non sottovalutare il tuo potere: mille porte ti sono aperte grazie al tuo aspetto così…” Bella s’interruppe, esitante, e arrossì di nuovo. Che diavolo le stava succedendo? Si riscosse, sotto lo sguardo divertito di Riddle, e continuò. “A proposito di Hogwarts… Harry Potter e i suoi pestilenziali amici dell’esercito di Silente avranno preso i loro M.AG.O e avranno iniziato a cercarsi un lavoro, ormai, ma i professori sono quasi tutti membri dell’Ordine della Fenice: non credi che potresti spacciarti per studente, e cogliere l’occasione per… vendicarti di loro?” 

Bellatrix trasalì di piacere alla prospettiva di stanare, torturare e uccidere lentamente tutti coloro che li avevano umiliati e sconfitti. Molly Weasley. Sirius Black. Severus Piton. Sua nipote Tonks e il suo maritino ibrido, Remus Lupin. Harry Potter, quel flagello naturale. Hermione Granger, la schifosa Sanguemarcio. Neville Paciock, che si era rivelato meno idiota del previsto, e l’amichetta, quella Lovegood falsamente svampita. Tutti gli odiosi, sudici marmocchi Weasley, che inquinavano la razza magica con la loro fin troppo prolifica progenie… 

Tom Riddle la guardò con complicità e comprensione. 

“Una prospettiva allettante, Bellatrix, ma non mi serve spacciarmi per uno studente per questo. Se rientrerò a Hogwarts, sarà da professore. Sì, è sempre quello che avrei voluto fare. Silente sapeva bene quanto potere deriva dal plasmare le giovani menti, tuttavia… non è ancora il momento. Ascoltami.” 

Tom Riddle aveva finalmente capito, dagli eventi che Bellatrix gli aveva raccontato, di essere stato maledettamente stupido. L’antica leggenda di cui avevano parlato Gregorovitch e Olivander sotto tortura, i Doni della Morte, dei quali la Bacchetta era soltanto una terza parte, e forse neanche la più importante, era vera. Come spiegare altrimenti la resurrezione di Potter e di tutti i suoi amici? Con l’amore? Impossibile, una favola per bambini. Non ci avrebbe mai creduto, non poteva essere la soluzione. 

“Harry Potter ha la chiave per l’immortalità, possiede tre manufatti di incredibile potere. Quando trasformai la Pietra della Resurrezione in un Horcrux, non sapevo quello che facevo. Come ho potuto essere così cieco? Mi serve tempo per architettare un piano. Non posso spezzare la mia anima di nuovo, diventerei troppo debole e instabile. Non posso neanche uccidere, non ancora.” 

Riddle percorse la strada a grandi passi, e continuò: “Non posso permettere che Harry Potter mi sconfigga di nuovo. Ti rendi conto che io adesso sono debole, e lui invincibile? Ma non avrà mai la mia mente e le mie capacità straordinarie. Devo rimettermi in forze, esplorare, studiare. Tutte le mie preziose conoscenze sulle Arti Oscure e sui limiti della magia, faticosamente apprese nei decenni in cui fui… sarei stato Lord Voldemort, sono evaporate. Avrò bisogno di tempo, e tu resterai con me.” 

Bellatrix annuì. “Sempre” rispose, con fervore. 

Tom le porse lo specchio che aveva appena creato, e Bella notò che sagome spiraliformi dagli occhi incastonati di smeraldo si rincorrevano sulla sua cornice. Serpenti. 

“Per te, come pegno della mia gratitudine e della mia stima.” 

Ancora una volta, Bella arrossì e non poté fare a meno di trattenere le lacrime. Prese il meraviglioso oggetto, la prima magia di quel nuovo Voldemort, dell’adolescente Tom Riddle, e lui vide il suo seno alzarsi e sollevarsi sotto l’aderente vestito rosso che aveva indossato per l’occasione. Anche la sommità del petto, le guance e il collo avevano assunto una tinta scarlatta, e i capelli erano disordinati e arricciati come quelli di una Gorgone. 

“Perdonatemi, mio signore… Tom. Sono impresentabile.” 

“Al contrario” disse il giovane Riddle, percorrendola con lo sguardo. “Sei molto più attraente del tuo nome: la tua bellezza è eguagliata soltanto dalla tua devozione e dai tuoi straordinari poteri.” 

Gli occhi di lui si posarono sulle sue labbra turgide e le baciò. Bella rispose con passione, e presto le loro lingue ingaggiarono una lotta che Tom vinse senza incontrare resistenza. Lei si strinse al suo Signore, già in preda alla passione, emettendo gemiti incontrollati. 

Le tirò la testa all’indietro, e lui la guardò con occhi di fuoco. 

“Posso averti in qualsiasi momento, non è vero? Non hai mai smesso di desiderarmi…” Compiaciuto dalla sua brama e sorridendo brevemente, la lasciò andare con l’ombra appena accennata di un rimpianto. 

“No” bisbigliò. “Non ancora.” 

  



	4. Fenice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gellert Grindelwald riporta Silente in vita con un rituale oscuro... come reagirà Albus?

#  IV.

#  FENICE

_L’enigma della fenice ha più astuzia_

_davanti a noi: noi due siamo una sola cosa._

_Dunque, ai prodigi naturali si adattano entrambi i sessi._

_Noi moriamo e nasciamo come la fenice, e ci dimostriamo_

_misteriosi per questo amore._

John Donne, The Canonization 

Gellert riacquistava ogni giorno di più forza e poteri, ma a cosa gli serviva? Non aveva la minima idea di come trovare Albus Silente. La vecchia biblioteca di Durmstrang, che conosceva come le sue tasche, si era rivelata sorprendentemente inutile: dov’erano i testi scritti in codice sui Doni della Morte e sugli Horcrux? 

Ebbe la risposta dopo settimane di strenue, estenuanti ricerche. 

Qualcun altro cercava le stesse informazioni proibite! Era una donna nel pieno sbocciare della sua bellezza: persino lui, Gellert, che era quasi sempre stato attratto dagli uomini, non poteva negarne il fascino. 

E non solo quello, dopo averla osservata con attenzione. Si Materializzava alle soglie del Castello, una terrificante, gelida costruzione in stile gotico che per quasi sei anni Gellert aveva chiamato casa, poi si Disilludeva, e compiva incantesimi e maledizioni degni del suo livello quando era il famigerato Mago Oscuro Grindelwald, all’apice del potere, negli anni 30 e 40 del secolo che ormai volgeva al termine. Non era un caso che si fosse scatenata la più violenta guerra Babbana che il mondo avesse mai ricordato, proprio in quel periodo. Era lui ad averne ordito ogni mossa, come in una complessa, gigantesca, realistica partita di Scacchi Magici. 

Senza Albus, era andato completamente alla deriva. Lui era la bussola del suo cuore, che dirigeva la brillantezza e la spregiudicatezza della sua mente e le sue sfrenate passioni, i suoi pericolosi sogni pieni di ambizione. Senza di lui, era in tumulto, spezzato, distrutto. Il resto del mondo doveva soltanto riflettere ciò che aveva nell’animo. 

Un giorno Gellert, dopo aver seguito la giovane donna Disilludendosi a sua volta, la colse di sorpresa. Temeva di non reggere ancora un confronto ad armi pari, perciò la aggredì alle spalle e la Disarmò. Uno scintillante sguardo furioso e carico d’odio gli rispose. Aveva la ferocia di una tigre. Se fosse stata un Basilisco, lo avrebbe ucciso all’istante. Grindelwald non poté fare a meno di sorridere, nonostante tutto: si trovava davanti a un temperamento affine, e anche lei doveva averlo riconosciuto. 

_Farmi cogliere impreparata, che mossa stupida…_

Sentiva chiaramente i suoi pensieri. 

“Ammetto di essere stato poco cavalleresco, mia affascinante strega.” 

Poi giudicò che i convenevoli fossero durati fin troppo. Gli puntò la bacchetta alla gola e le gridò contro: “Chi sei? Cosa sai degli Horcrux? Cosa stai cercando a Durmstrang? Rispondi: _Imperio!_ ” 

La strega rovesciò gli occhi all’indietro, il suo sguardo si fece annebbiato. Le sue labbra si aprirono e iniziò a bisbigliare. Gellert tese l’orecchio, sempre più concentrato, ma senza mollare la presa. 

“Non. Te. Lo. Dirò. Mai” scandì lentamente, e gli rise in faccia. 

Sapeva resistere alla Maledizione Imperius, constatò Grindelwald, esterrefatto. Ed era certo di essere il mago più potente attualmente in vita nello scagliare una Maledizione senza Perdono. 

“L’hai voluto tu” disse Gellert, spazientito. “Suppongo di averti sottovalutata. _Crucio!_ ” 

Bellatrix si contorse e urlò di dolore, ma si riprese più velocemente del previsto. Fece lo stesso con i tre attacchi che successivi. Maghi potenti erano crollati, impazziti o morti al primo impatto della Maledizione! Gellert era sempre più interdetto. 

“Sei abituata alla tortura.” 

“Preferisco infliggerla” ribatté Bellatrix, imperturbabile. “Ma non si può padroneggiare al massimo la Maledizione Cruciatus senza essere capaci di resistere al dolore. Lo sopporterò fino alla morte e non ti dirò una parola.” Di nuovo quella risata trionfante e un po’ folle. 

Gellert rifletté e passò al contrattacco. “Sei una potente strega oscura. Seguivi Lord Voldemort?” 

“Come osi pronunciare il suo nome, tu indegno Mezzobabbano, sporco traditore del tuo sangue…” 

La maledizione la colpi con violenza proprio al centro del petto, e Bellatrix questa volta si accasciò a terra. 

“Attenta a come parli. Non sai con chi hai a che fare! Finora è stato solo il riguardo verso il tuo sesso e i tuoi straordinari poteri, che mi ha trattenuto….” Con un complesso, veloce incantesimo, Gellert legò Bellatrix, mani e piedi, e la condusse nei sotterranei di Durmstrang. La stanza segreta nella quale si allenava con i suoi primi seguaci era rimasta intatta; la depose a terra e la donna lo guardò con odio. 

“Dunque, lascia che ti esponga la situazione. Hai due possibilità. La prima è il silenzio. Nel qual caso ti lascerò qui, imprigionata e completamente in mio potere, finché non ti deciderai a parlare o morirai, ma presumo che nessuna delle due prospettive sia allettante per te. Di certo colui per il quale raccogli informazioni di così vitale importanza potrebbe aver bisogno di te, ammesso che non sia già morto e che tu non stia cercando disperatamente di riportarlo indietro… cosa che non potrai mai fare rinchiusa qui dentro, dico bene?” 

Bellatrix sputò. 

“Che maniere. E pensare che ti avevo preso per una signora di un nobile casato” disse Gellert, con sarcastica disapprovazione. “Ora lascia che ti esponga la tua seconda opzione, che spero ti piacerà di più. Non ti farò altre domande sui tuoi scopi personali - la situazione è abbastanza chiara - e ti do la mia parola che ti lascerò andare, a patto che tu risponda sinceramente a una singola domanda, che non ha nulla a che vedere con te o con il tuo… Signore.” 

Bellatrix chinò la testa. “Ti sto ascoltando.” 

“Sapevo che eri una strega ragionevole quanto potente” sorrise Gellert. “Bene, supponiamo, per pura curiosità accademica, che un mago potente sia stato colto di sorpresa dalla morte, ma che abbia creato un contenitore per la propria anima, in modo da rendersi, per quanto possibile… immortale. Mi spiego?” 

Bellatrix impallidì, ma chinò la testa. 

“Bene. Supponiamo ancora che questo mago sia ridotto a una creatura debole e priva di coscienza, e che non sia in grado di rientrare in possesso del proprio corpo… ti suona familiare, non è vero?” 

La strega si fece ancora più pallida, ma annuì. 

“Eccellente. E adesso, continuiamo pure a supporre che un suo amico, o seguace, o magari… amante?” Inarcò un sopracciglio, guardando fisso la strega, ormai esangue. “… dicevo, supponiamo che questo mago, o strega, sappia esattamente come aiutarlo a riprendere possesso del suo corpo, ma che ci sia un problema fondamentale… non sa dove si trova. La domanda è: come fare a localizzare ciò che rimane della sua anima?” 

“Dai per scontato che sia possibile” lo schernì lei. 

“Dev’essere possibile.” dichiarò Gellert. Lei rimase impassibile. “Credevo che avessimo un patto. _Legilimens!_ ” 

Il vuoto più totale lo accolse. Gellert imprecò mentalmente. Era anche un’Occlumante eccezionale! 

“Ciò che so, lo saprai soltanto per mia volontà” disse Bellatrix, sorridendo. 

“Non direi. A ogni attimo che passa, sono convinto che tu sia la più disperata e fanatica seguace di colui che si faceva chiamare Lord Voldemort. E ora rispondi alla mia domanda, o resta qui a marcire.” 

Bellatrix gli rivolse un’altra occhiata feroce, poi si rassegnò a parlare. 

“Devi avere l’Horcrux che contiene la sua anima.” 

Gellert sospirò. La bacchetta di Sambuco! Il ragazzo, Harry Potter, ormai doveva essene il legittimo proprietario… chissà cosa ne aveva fatto. E non poteva esporsi e rischiare di prenderla, non nelle sue attuali condizioni. 

“Non c’è altro modo?” 

La strega tacque, poi parlò, lentamente. “C’è, in effetti, ma può provocare la morte del mago che compie il rituale…” 

“Non importa. Vai avanti.” 

“Devi avere una parte del corpo del mago che vuoi localizzare, ti porterà a ciò che rimane della sua essenza.” 

_Una parte del corpo._ Come dire un pezzo delle montagne lunari. Gellert non vedeva Silente da decenni e non conservava nulla di lui. Cercò di nascondere la delusione. 

“Dammi le formule di entrambi gli incantesimi, e ti libererò.” 

“Come faccio a sapere che non mi ucciderai una volta che avrò parlato?” 

“Non ti fidi della mia parola?” 

“Come potrei? Non so neanche chi sei.” 

“Un buon argomento, ma temo che tu non abbia molta scelta.” 

Bellatrix esitò solo per qualche istante. Il suo Signore aveva bisogno di lei. Recitò le formule richieste. 

Gellert la trascinò, sempre Disillusa, al limitare della foresta, poi formò uno scudo protettivo tra sé e la donna: quando l’avesse liberata, la sua rabbia sarebbe stata incontenibile. 

“Da qui puoi Smaterializzarti. Una mossa sbagliata, e non vivrai per ricordarlo.” 

“Ti avverto che, quando ci rivedremo, uno di noi due morirà. E farò di tutto perché sia tu… Gellert Grindelwald” disse Bellatrix. 

Agghiacciato per essere stato riconosciuto, Gellert gridò: 

“Oblivion!” Gli occhi della strega si fecero vacui (finalmente, pensò, un incantesimo che funziona), e la lasciò sola e Disarmata, a liberarsi dalle catene. 

* 

L’incontro con quella dannata strega lo aveva lasciato sconvolto. Era davvero così potente, o era lui a essere ancora terribilmente debole? E cosa fare per ritrovare Silente? Doveva correre il rischio di entrare a Hogwarts, ammesso che la Bacchetta si trovasse lì? 

Si addormentò tra l’erba alta, sotto le stelle, troppo esausto persino per cercarsi un riparo. Sogni confusi della sua adolescenza si susseguirono uno dopo l’altro. Una scopa Comet Duecentosessanta, i caratteri minuti e complessi delle Antiche Rune, gli occhi acuti di Albus Silente che sembravano scrutare nelle profondità della sua anima, i dolcetti allo zenzero della zia Bathilda, una scatoletta con il simbolo dei Doni, contenente i suoi averi più preziosi. La sua vecchia bacchetta, legno di tasso e corda del cuore di drago, alcuni ritagli di giornale, formule magiche proibite, una ciocca di capelli ramati… 

_Una ciocca di capelli ramati._

Come aveva potuto dimenticarselo? Ma era davvero successo una vita fa… forse mille vite fa, ed era un miracolo che se ne fosse ricordato. In preda a un infantile, patetico romanticismo, si erano scambiati dei pegni l’uno dell’altro. Anche Silente aveva conservato un suo ricciolo biondo, da qualche parte. Aveva nascosto la scatola in uno scomparto segreto della parete della sua camera di Godric’s Hollow, a casa della zia Bathilda…possibile che ci fosse ancora? Doveva assicurarsene subito. 

Godric’s Hollow era un borgo di antico splendore e prestigio magico. Almeno, lo era stata un secolo prima. Adesso poteva vedere segni di imbarbarimento: una coppia Babbana passeggiava spingendo una carrozzina; un pub di tradizioni più che rispettabili si era munito di luci al neon e da un grande stereo, che funzionava pressoché indisturbato dalla magia presente nella zona (a quanto pareva, troppo poca), provenivano i rumori assordanti e ripetitivi di quella che i Babbani contemporanei osavano chiamare _musica_. 

C’erano altri cambiamenti: una statua, da lontano un monumento ai caduti, da vicino si rivelò un omaggio alla famiglia più famosa del secolo: un uomo con gli occhiali e una donna con i capelli lunghi e l’espressione gentile, che teneva in braccio un neonato in fasce. James e Lily Potter e il loro figlio Harry, così diceva la targhetta. La loro casa era sulla stessa strada di quella della zia Bathilda. Era crollata a pezzi, distrutta dall’attacco di Voldemort, ma si vedevano i segni dell’affetto e dell’incoraggiamento di migliaia di maghi, in forma di disegni e graffiti, sui brandelli di muro rimasti in piedi. 

Voldemort aveva compiuto quei delitti: colui che era odiato da pressoché tutta la comunità magica, per mano del quale tanti maghi e streghe di immenso potere erano caduti. 

Gellert Grindelwald era stato secondo solo a lui quanto a malvagità, crimini ed efferatezze. Naturalmente, allora gli era sembrato tutto legittimo. Per il Bene Superiore. Scosse la testa, all’apparenza un ragazzino dall’aria innocente che contemplava le rovine di qualcosa che era troppo giovane per ricordare o anche solo per comprendere. 

Ebbe un tuffo al cuore quando arrivò alla sua vecchia casa: era distrutta, al pari di quella dei Potter. Si Disilluse e si fece strada tra le macerie. Una parte di salotto c’era ancora, così come l’odore pestilenziale. Rabbrividì: la casa recava i segni di una magia nera molto potente. Cos’era successo alla zia Bathilda? In realtà, era la sua prozia: aveva dato per scontato che fosse già morta, ma a quanto pareva era successo di recente, e, forse, era stato un delitto. Toccò le mura, che gli trasmisero l’immagine di un enorme serpente dagli occhi rossi che si cibava del cadavere della zia. Un ragazzo, una spada dall’elsa dorata… _Possessione._ Sì, Voldemort era stato lì, era entrato nel corpo di un serpente e aveva combattuto contro il ragazzo Potter, ma cosa c’entrava la zia? Non meritava di fare una fine simile. Era stata una di quelle donne rispettabili, affettuose e immancabilmente positive, incapaci di concepire un brutto pensiero o di riconoscere il male anche quando se lo trovavano davanti. Nonostante la sua immensa cultura e intelligenza, riusciva a far sembrare la sanguinosissima Storia della Magia una favola per bambini. 

Persino quando era arrivato, lo aveva accolto a braccia aperte presentandolo entusiasticamente a Silente, perché due giovani in gamba come loro dovevano per forza fare amicizia (almeno su questo, aveva avuto più che ragione). Nonostante la lettera di espulsione da Durmstrang, lei era rimasta convinta che il nipote fosse un ragazzo troppo vivace, che si era messo nei guai per un torneo di Gobbiglie dopo il coprifuoco, per aver letto un libro proibito o per un’altra sciocchezza del genere. 

In realtà, Gellert aveva esercitato le Arti Oscure con i suoi compagni più intimi, raggiunto tutte le conoscenze possibili sugli Horcrux e sui Doni e aggredito un paio di Babbani… per non parlare della conoscenza carnale con un suo professore e due dei suoi seguaci. Naturalmente, loro avevano nascosto fino all’ultimo di essere attratti, e l’iniziativa era partita da lui. Avevano convinto se stessi che lo avevano fatto per sperimentare; lui, invece, precoce e spregiudicato in tutto, lo aveva fatto per piacere. 

Lo sguardo gli cadde su un bigliettino rosa con una fastidiosa scrittura verde acido. Il mittente, una certa Rita Skeeter, ringraziava Bathilda per le informazioni che le aveva fornito _(‘anche se ora non te lo ricordi più’_ ), e le inviava la copia del suo ultimo bestseller: _Vita e bugie di Albus Silente_. 

Il libro non si trovava da nessuna parte, ma Gellert temeva di indovinarne il contenuto. Represse un moto di rabbia: di sicuro quella donna aveva ingannato la zia e aveva intessuto una sordida storia da tabloid sfruttando le sue ingenue confidenze. Doveva essersi affrettata a tempo di record a cercare gli scheletri nell’armadio, poco dopo la morte di Albus. 

_Albus_ non _è morto_ , si disse, risolutamente. Si fece coraggio, e con un Incantesimo di Appello recuperò la scatoletta, ammaccata e impolverata ma miracolosamente intatta. La ciocca di capelli era ancora lì dentro. Gellert la portò alle labbra, commosso e assalito dai ricordi. Pronunciò l’incantesimo che aveva estorto alla Mangiamorte: cristalli di ghiaccio lo invasero mentre usciva dal proprio corpo, ma continuò, concentrato e deciso. Oltre Godric’s Hollow, oltre Hogwarts, c’era un edificio fatiscente che sembrava una casa infestata: finestre staccate dall’intonaco, l’ululare del vento e qualcos’altro, una debolissima eco. Lontanissima, molto meno di un fantasma, eppure così sensibile… aveva percepito la sua intrusione e stava scappando, in preda a un panico cieco... 

_Sto arrivando, Albus_ , pensò, e si Smaterializzò. 

* 

Gellert dovette vincolare ciò che restava dell’essenza di Albus, testardo anche in quello stato, alla casa in cui si era nascosto. Era quasi del tutto priva di mobili, ma conteneva un letto dalle coperte rosse e lacere, le lenzuola ridotte a brandelli. Gellert lo sistemò, si assicurò che lo spirito fosse ben protetto nel cerchio incantato in cui lo aveva confinato e uscì a fare provviste. 

Si trovava a Hogsmeade, e la casa era nota come _La Stamberga Strillante_. Non fu sorpreso che Silente avesse scelto un posto così vicino all’amata Hogwarts: si vergognava troppo persino per indugiare nella Foresta adiacente alla scuola, pensò. Molto appropriatamente, si era nascosto in un posto che aveva la reputazione di essere infestato, perciò quasi tutti ne giravano al largo. 

Non riusciva a comunicare con lui. Percepiva soltanto paura e un desiderio assoluto, totalizzante, di essere abbandonato a se stesso e lasciarsi morire. 

Ma Gellert non glielo permise. Si sfinì con incantesimi di Magia Oscura, rinunciando al cibo e al sonno: lo costrinse a possedere piccoli animali, gli fece bere sangue di unicorno. 

Preparò la pozione che gli avrebbe permesso di riportarlo in vita: dovette aspettare diversi mesi prima di poter ottenere tutti gli ingredienti. Poi dissotterrò le ossa del padre di Silente, donò fino all’ultima goccia del proprio sangue, versò tutto nella pozione e, infine, liberò lo spirito dalla sua sfera protettiva. Prima che potesse scappare, lo guidò con la bacchetta al calderone nero e fumante, immergendovelo sempre più a fondo… 

La pozione divenne scarlatta, del colore del sangue, ma più scuro. Pronunciò la formula, cercando di infondere forza nella voce. Qualcosa si mosse nella superficie, poi rimase immobile. Gellert aspetto per quelli che gli sembrarono secoli, divorato dall’angoscia. Che la strega lo avesse ingannato? 

Nulla. 

Disperato, calciò il calderone e gridò: “Sei un vigliacco! Muori, allora, rendi vana la nostra vita, i nostri sogni, il nostro amore! Non sai affrontare il dolore, ti sei rinchiuso in quella scuola per non pensare più alle tue azioni! Sei diventato il grande Auror, a costo di sconfiggermi e rinchiudermi in una segreta! Non mi sei neanche venuto a trovare una volta in carcere! Non sei neanche capace di morire, e non hai il coraggio di vivere… oh, perché ti ho incontrato, perché mai ho posato gli occhi su di te… tu mi amavi, Albus, lo so!” Ormai Gellert piangeva a calde lacrime, che cadevano lente e costanti nel calderone. Singhiozzava come il ragazzino che era tornato, esausto, il cuore sanguinante. Ci mise parecchi minuti per realizzare che la pozione ribolliva ancora, ma che era diventata di un brillante colore dorato… il colore che da sempre associava a lui. 

Una tenue speranza gli si formò nel cuore, debole come una fenice neonata. Si sporse sul bordo per osservare meglio e bisbigliò febbrilmente. “Oh, ti prego, Albus, non lasciarmi. Vivi per me, ho bisogno di te. Io, Gellert Grindelwald, per l’amore che ti portavo e che provo ancora per te, ti ordino… ti supplico di tornare da me!” 

Un gemito indistinto gli rispose, e dal calderone emerse una sagoma sempre più grande, che si piegò su se stessa e urlò orribilmente. Era terrificante vedere quel contorcersi e allungarsi di membra, come nella mostruosa parodia di un parto. Quando aveva ripreso possesso del proprio corpo, non se ne era quasi reso conto, ma ora realizzò che Albus Silente era in preda a un insopportabile dolore. Lottava per venire al mondo una seconda volta, e lui non poteva aiutarlo… 

Dopo lunghissimi minuti di agonia, un giovane nudo, pallido e scheletrico era inginocchiato nel paiolo, troppo debole per muoversi. Gellert lo avvolse in un mantello, lo aiutò ad alzarsi e lo mise a letto. 

“Albus. Mi senti? Mi riconosci? Sono io, Gellert…” 

Uno sguardo azzurro, vitreo e appannato si posò su di lui. “Oh, Gellert” bisbigliò con un filo di voce, “perché l’hai fatto?” 

* 

Passò mesi a prendersi cura di lui. Lo nutrì, lo lavò, gli parlò, gli dormì accanto e finalmente un giorno Albus posò lo sguardo su di lui, di nuovo penetrante e cristallino come quello di un tempo. 

“Suppongo che stavolta la vittoria sia tua. Dovrò rassegnarmi al fatto di essere vivo, poiché tu l’hai deciso per me.” 

“Oh, Albus!” Gellert si inginocchiò davanti a lui e gli prese le mani forti, affusolate e non più segnate dalle rughe. Era ancora magro, ma aveva riacquistato l’aspetto e il fascino che possedeva a diciotto anni: lunghi capelli castano-ramati e lineamenti severi, ma attraenti. 

Albus continuò. “Volevo soltanto morire in pace. Ce l’avrei fatta, se tu non mi avessi trovato…” 

“Già, eri un bel pezzo avanti” commentò acidamente Grindelwald. 

“Perché non me l’hai permesso, Gellert? Mi odi così tanto?” 

“ _Odiarti?_ ” L’altro sgranò gli occhi, incredulo. Dopo tutto quello che aveva fatto per lui! 

“Farmi riemergere all’esistenza con tanto accanimento, con tutto il brutale apparato di Arti Oscure che ho aborrito ormai per quasi un secolo. Farmi tornare alla depravazione dei miei anni giovanili, in questo corpo a me estraneo che mi ricorda il male che abbiamo commesso...” 

“Albus!” lo interruppe Gellert, sconvolto. “E’ così che consideri quello che c’è stato tra noi? Male? Un errore?” 

“Un abominio” disse Silente, piano. “Per tutta la vita ho cercato di revocare l’Horcrux, ma quella maledetta Bacchetta Invincibile si è dimostrata troppo forte. Lo hai fatto apposta, non è vero?” 

Annuì, e non poté fare a meno di reprimere un sorriso per la sua aria indispettita, nonostante il disgusto di Silente gli spezzasse il cuore. 

“E ora vuoi… vendicarti.” 

“ _Vendicarmi?_ ” sbottò Grindelwald, incapace di trattenersi. “Ti ho cercato per mesi, ogni mio pensiero è stato per te! Mi sono dissanguato, consumato, preso cura di te…” 

“E hai torturato, e probabilmente anche ucciso. Vuoi che non sappia come funzionano queste cose? Anche questo, hai fatto per me? Come pensavi che avrei reagito? Oh, come devi odiarmi, Gellert… quasi quanto io odio me stesso.” Silente si mise la testa tra le mani, piangendo sommessamente. 

“Non c’è niente per cui ti odi o voglia vendicarmi, Albus.” 

“Ti ho sconfitto” bisbigliò lui, rabbiosamente. 

“Ho lasciato che lo facessi. Non avrei mai potuto ucciderti, lo sai.” 

“Hai anche lasciato che ti catturassero?” 

“Non ho avuto molta scelta. E non è colpa tua, sono i miei crimini che mi hanno condannato all’ergastolo.” 

“Sono lieto che tu lo riconosca” ribatté Silente, asciutto. Esitò, poi la sua voce si fece più dolce. “Ho saputo che ti sei pentito, negli ultimi anni di vita…” 

_Chiunque si pente quando è vecchio e in prigione_ , avrebbe voluto dire Gellert, ma si trattenne. “Sei venuto a trovarmi?” chiese invece. Cos’avrebbe dato per rivederlo, almeno una volta… 

“Venivo una volta al mese a Numengard” confessò Silente. “Guardavo in alto… la tua finestra era la terza sulla sinistra, costantemente difesa, nella torre a nord-est.” 

“Oh, Albus… tutto questo tempo, e non l’ho mai saputo!” 

Silente tentò di nascondere le lacrime, ma non ce la fece. “Volevano espatriarti e deportarti ad Azkaban, la prigione più terribile… più della metà dei giudici era favorevole a lasciarti rinchiuso in una cella giorno e notte insieme ai Dissennatori. Ho detto che erano creature malvage e fuori controllo, che ti avrebbero Baciato, e loro hanno risposto che sarebbe stato quello che meritavi per i tuoi delitti…” 

Gellert era talmente concentrato su di lui che dovette ricordarsi di respirare. 

“Li ho pagati con tutto il mio oro alla Gringott. Ho offerto ai tedeschi i miei servizi di Auror contro il governo sovietico. Li ho illusi che, tornato in Inghilterra, sarei salito al potere, sarei diventato Ministro della Magia… nessuno poteva dubitarne. Solo io sapevo che il potere era la mia debolezza, che dovevo starne per sempre lontano… ma comunque ci hanno creduto. Non potevano permettersi di avermi come nemico. Ho dato il mio autorevole giudizio davanti a tutti. Ho detto che meritavi la possibilità di… redimerti, che dovevo avere voce in capitolo dato che ero io ad averti sconfitto, e infine ti hanno commutato la pena in ergastolo, a Numengard.” 

“Rimasi sorpreso che non mi avessero condannato a morte, in effetti” bisbigliò Gellert, tremando al pericolo che aveva scampato. Azkaban! Il Bacio del Dissennatore… 

“All’inizio sono stato legato mani e piedi, incapace di muovermi, poi… oh” realizzò all’improvviso” sei stato tu?” 

Silente annuì. Aveva insistito, ricattato e pagato fino all’ultimo anno della sua vita perché fosse trattato come gli altri prigionieri, vestito decentemente, slegato e sfamato. 

“Hai fatto tutto questo per me, e non sei mai venuto a trovarmi?” 

“Me l’hanno impedito, temevano che avrei potuto farti evadere…” 

“Ma di certo avresti potuto aggirarli…” 

“Non mi fidavo di me stesso” sorrise Silente, con un lampo di autoironia. “Temevo che ti avrei liberato, e in più… non sopportavo di vederti.” 

“Certo, non ero un bello spettacolo… non come adesso” Gellert si avvicinò a lui. Albus vedeva ogni sua efelide sullo zigomo destro, le labbra piene, gli occhi accesi dalle lunghe ciglia… arrossì e si scostò. Aveva vissuto fino a centosedici anni; era stato uno spettro ed era resuscitato; aveva ucciso; era stato un Auror, un Preside, un vecchio venerabile dalla barba bianca… e ora era tornato a tutte le pulsioni e la frenesia della giovinezza, e lo desiderava ancora, maledizione! 

“Non era per quello. Mi sentivo in colpa, sentivo di meritare la pena quanto e più di te…” Silente si fermò, incapace di dire altro. 

“Volevi distruggere il tuo Horcrux, ma non hai distrutto il mio” disse Gellert, piano. 

Silente scosse la testa. 

“Hai intenzione di dirmi dove l’hai nascosto? 

“No, naturalmente” rispose, con l’ombra di un sorriso. Parve combattere con se stesso per alcuni lunghissimi istanti, poi, con sorpresa di Gellert, si alzò. Era abbastanza in forze da reggersi in piedi, la schiena dritta, il passo energico. 

“Cosa fai?” chiese Grindelwald. 

“Me ne vado” disse Albus. “Ora che ho chiarito che non ho intenzione di combattere con te, spero che tu giudichi compiuta la tua vendetta e che non… mi importunerai oltre.” Raccolse i suoi scarsi averi e si diresse verso la porta. 

“ _Importunarti?_ Vendetta? Come fai a non capire, tu, imbecille pallone gonfiato di un Grifondoro? Sono innamorato di te!” Si Materializzò davanti a lui e lo baciò con passione. Albus rispose al bacio, colto di sorpresa. 

Era mille volte più intenso e meraviglioso di come se lo ricordava, un secolo prima. Erano due adolescenti, a Godric’s Hollow, invincibili e con tutta la vita davanti… 

“No” bisbigliò Albus, separandosi da lui di scatto. 

“Non provi più niente per me?” 

Albus represse una risata isterica. Provava troppo. Amore, dolore, rimpianto, senso di colpa, passione, un’inesplicabile tenerezza, il tutto intrecciato e contorto come una foresta di rovi, e altrettanto pungente e lacerante. 

“Non credo… che sia più possibile per noi… stare insieme” disse infine. 

“Non è mai stato possibile come adesso… guardaci!” sbottò Gellert, indicando i loro corpi pericolosamente vicini. “Abbiamo una seconda opportunità!” 

Albus abbassò lo sguardo, cercando di restare impassibile. “Se cedo di nuovo adesso, non potrò mai perdonarmelo. Dopo tutta una vita passata a redimermi per le mie azioni…” 

“E’ questo che sono, per te? Una tentazione? Il serpente che ti ha fatto deviare dal tuo brillante cammino? Se è così, vattene pure” disse l’altro, all’improvviso rabbioso e scostante. 

Silente annuì e aprì la porta. Non voleva farlo, ma si voltò indietro: gli rivolse uno sguardo di desiderio, di affetto così bruciante che Gellert avvampò e gli sbarrò la strada. 

“Sai cosa credo? Che tu mi ami ancora e che non pensi di meritarti di essere felice. Hai espiato abbastanza, e anch’io. Ti ho riportato in vita per amore. E’ l’amore la risposta, come hai sempre sostenuto. Vorresti rinnegare te stesso, i tuoi sentimenti, soltanto perché hai paura? Non fuggire da te stesso… ti prego, Albus, resta con me…” 

Gellert allungò una mano davanti a lui e Albus la prese. Finalmente lo strinse in un abbraccio, sicuro, senza paura e incredibilmente confortante. 

“Ho provato a dimenticarti” sussurrò furiosamente all’orecchio di Gellert. “Volevo odiarti, distruggere il frammento di anima che mi avevi donato, ma non ci sono riuscito. Quell’unica estate che abbiamo avuto insieme… per tutta la mia vita, la mia coscienza si è fermata lì con te. Prima di morire volevo che la mia anima tornasse integra, e ho tentato l’unica cura possibile… rimorso per il male che avevo commesso. Ma ogni volta che ci provavo vedevo te, il tuo sorriso. Sentivo le tue braccia che mi stringevano, il sapore dei tuoi baci, la tua voce che mi bisbigliava ‘ _il tuo cuore è mio_ ’. Non potevo… non sono riuscito a pentirmi di averti amato. Ogni volta che evocavo il mio Patronus a forma di fenice, era il tuo viso che esplodeva nei miei pensieri. Non ho mai smesso di pensare a te, Gellert Grindelwald. Sei stato la mia arma più potente, il mio unico ricordo felice. Avevi ragione, il mio cuore è tuo, la mia anima ti appartiene, e fino all’ultimo respiro non ho mai smesso di amarti…” 

Gellert lo baciò. Piangevano entrambi, incuranti del mondo al di fuori. I baci e le carezze si fecero sempre più appassionati, esigenti, e Albus ricambiò, frenetico. Tremava dal desiderio… Gellert lo distese sul letto e si sfilò la veste da mago, in fretta. L’altro lo contemplò a occhi socchiusi. Era abbagliante, il petto scolpito dai muscoli appena accennati la peluria bionda che iniziava dallo stomaco e continuava, più giù… Albus arrossì. Non poteva fare a meno di guardare il muscolo teso sotto la biancheria intima. Tese una mano… 

“No” lo fermò Gellert “Voglio guardarti anch’io.” Gli sfilò i vestiti e gli baciò le tempie, le labbra, il collo, il petto nudo. La sua bocca si chiuse sul suo capezzolo eretto, e Albus gemette. Gellert scese più giù, le sue mani trovarono il suo desiderio… oh, come lo voleva! Poche carezze, e lo stava già facendo impazzire… 

Albus s’irrigidì. “Aspetta…no.” 

“Cosa c’è?” 

“Non è il momento adatto…” 

Gellert trattenne una risata esasperata e si staccò da lui, riluttante. Era sicuro che Albus lo avrebbe ucciso, prima o poi, in un modo o nell’altro, e non si sbagliava. 

“Stai scherzando? Abbiamo aspettato oltre cento anni! Non è mai stato il momento più di adesso! Non posso resistere…” 

“Io… lo voglio quanto te, ma c’è qualcosa che devo sapere.” 

“Tu e le tue domande… saresti dovuto finire a Corvonero!” 

“Il Cappello l’ha considerato per quasi cinque minuti, in effetti…” 

“Vuoi sbrigarti?” La situazione era talmente assurda che si sentiva vicino a un attacco isterico, il corpo pulsante di eccitazione. “Chiedimelo, allora. Subito.” 

Silente si tirò su col gomito e disse solo una parola. “Ariana.” 

Gellert gemette. “Albus, è stato un incidente.” 

“Il senso di colpa per la sua morte mi ha accompagnato per tutta la vita, e anche adesso non posso smettere di pensarci… oh, Gellert, ti prego, dimmelo!” 

“Cosa vuoi che ti dica, Albus? Se ho scagliato io l’incantesimo che l’ha uccisa?” 

“No” disse lui. “Non voglio sapere questo. Devo sapere se l’ho uccisa _io_.” 

“Non hai scagliato tu un incantesimo mortale contro tua sorella, Albus!” protestò Gellert. “Lo sai, non hai mai ucciso nessuno, se non una schiera di Maghi Oscuri per legittima difesa, e quel rivoltante Babbano!” 

“Ti prego, non ricordarmelo.” 

Gellert esitò. “Cambierebbe qualcosa tra noi, se ti dicessi che sono stato io?” 

Albus impallidì. “E’ così?” 

“Rispondimi prima. Devo saperlo.” 

Albus rifletté per un lungo momento. “Eravamo giovani e folli. Credo che potrei perdonarti, a patto che sia stato un incidente…” 

“Credi che l’avrei uccisa per rimuovere l’ostacolo che t’impediva di partire con me?!” esclamò Gellert. 

“Non ne saresti stato capace, vero?” Silente lo implorò con lo sguardo. 

“Io…” cominciò Gellert, poi si fermò. Certo, che ne sarebbe stato capace: lo aveva considerato più di una volta, ma sapeva che Silente non gliel’avrebbe mai perdonato. 

“So chi ha ucciso tua sorella, Albus” disse infine, il desiderio di poco prima scemato quasi del tutto. 

Silente aspettò, supplicandolo silenziosamente. 

“Se stessa.” Allo sguardo incredulo dell’altro, Gellert continuò. “Lo sai meglio di me quanto era malata, instabile. Lo scoppio della magia l’ha spaventata. Vedere tuo fratello Aberforth che invece di consolarla e proteggerla sparava maldestri incantesimi contro di me l’ha sconvolta. Poi lui ha lanciato uno Schiantesimo che l’ha colpita solo di striscio, ma l’ha lasciata intontita… spaventata. L’ho vista urlare - intanto, Aberforth ti aveva colpito al naso, ed eri caduto a terra - e poi ha perso il controllo. Credo che la sua magia sia implosa e si sia ripercossa contro se stessa, uccidendola. Un modo molto simile a quello in cui morì tua madre, non è vero? Era stata lei in uno dei suoi attacchi, e solo dopo si era resa conto di quel che aveva fatto…ne era sconvolta, vero?” 

“E quella volta, per non ferire noi, ha rivolto la magia contro se stessa” disse Silente, piano. “Non conosceva il suo potere.” Aveva un senso, e voleva disperatamente crederci. 

“Sai che non ti mentirei mai” bisbigliò Gellert, accarezzandogli i capelli. 

_Siamo sempre stati una sola mente._

Silente lesse la verità nei suoi pensieri, come al solito senza bisogno di incantesimi. 

Quella sera, cenarono ai Tre Manici di Scopa serviti da Madama Rosmerta, l’attraente barista, che li prese per due studenti stranieri in gita di piacere. In un certo senso, era così. Una stanza accogliente li attendeva al piano di sopra, e Albus e Gellert si trattenevano a stento dal pensare ad altro. La loro brama si rifletteva nei loro sguardi, nelle loro mani che si sfioravano, nei discorsi sconnessi, che s’interrompevano a metà frase. 

Albus dedicò un rapido pensiero ad Aberforth, che gestiva ancora la Testa di Porco a pochi isolati di distanza. 

Gellert lo intercettò. “Il tuo fratellino amante delle capre non sa che sei qui, vero?” 

“No, e non intendo illuminarlo a tale proposito” disse Albus, allegro, alzando il suo calice di ottimo idromele. “Credo che ce ne andremo presto.” 

“Lo credo anch’io” disse Gellert, ricambiando il brindisi. “Ma non stasera.” 

Quella notte, fecero l’amore per la prima volta. I loro corpi accaldati lottarono e si unirono. Gellert premette il viso contro la nuca dell’amante, le mani che gli accarezzavano la schiena nuda, la curva perfetta delle natiche… Albus tremò di piacere e aspettativa. 

“Hai paura?” chiese Gellert, soffiandogli nell’orecchio. 

“Sì” gli rispose di rimando Albus. “Ma è un rischio che non vedo l’ora di affrontare.” 

“Plaudo al tuo coraggio” mormorò Gellert, con voce rauca. _Dopo_ , non ci fu più tempo per parlare. Albus sentì le dita di Gellert che lo esploravano e si contorse per il piacere. L’amante lo afferrò per i fianchi e lo tenne fermo. 

_Oh, Gellert… ti prego!_

_Pazienza, Albus…_

Ma neanche lui riusciva più a trattenersi. Affondò dentro di lui e lo penetrò lentamente, eccitato dai suoi gemiti. Voleva farlo durare di più, essere più delicato, ma non ci riuscì. I loro corpi si mossero all’unisono sempre più velocemente, finché esplose dentro di lui in un’unica, violenta spinta. 

“Ohhh” gridò Albus. Anche Gellert gridò, in preda a un piacere mai provato prima. 

Giacquero abbracciati e ansimanti, ancora scossi dai brividi e percorsi da scariche di elettricità. “Ti è piaciuto?” 

“Me lo stai chiedendo sul serio?” Albus sorrise. “Io…. non pensavo che fosse così…” 

“Oh? E come te l’aspettavi?” 

“Non immaginavo che… quel punto… io…” s’interruppe e arrossì, imbarazzato. Non credeva che sarebbe mai riuscito a parlarne a voce alta. Doveva essere un retaggio della vecchia generazione, senza dubbio. “Beh, immagino che i libri non insegnino tutto…” 

“Questa è la cosa più saggia che hai detto da quando sei tornato in vita” disse Gellert. 

Albus lo percorse con lo sguardo. “E per te, è stato… soddisfacente? 

“Non era evidente?” chiese l’altro, inarcando un sopracciglio e sorridendo a sua volta. 

“Quello che voglio dire è che…”Albus s’impicciò di nuovo e arrossì furiosamente. “Tu l’avevi fatto altre volte, lo so…” 

“Mai così” gemette Gellert, appoggiando la testa sul suo petto. Cercarono il contatto mentale. 

_Siamo amanti?_

_Sì._

_Siamo l’uno dell’altro?_

_Sì. Vuoi continuare a definirci?_

“Sei irresistibile” disse Albus, perforandolo con lo sguardo. Il corpo sudato, i peli biondi del petto arricciati, i muscoli tesi e guizzanti, e quel viso incantevole… un angelo scolpito nel marmo, se non fosse stato per gli occhi pieni di malizia e per la contagiosa, inebriante vitalità che emanava da lui. 

“Non posso credere che tu sia mio. Sei _soltanto_ mio, non è vero?” 

“Cosa mi stai chiedendo esattamente?” 

“Siamo... uhm… reciprocamente impegnati in una relazione esclusiva? Si dice così?” 

“Oh, Albus” Gellert rovesciò la testa all’indietro e scoppiò a ridere. “Davvero, mi farai morire! Lo siamo, a meno che tu non voglia fare altre esperienze per allargare i tuoi orizzonti…” 

“I miei orizzonti sono già infiniti…” gli baciò il petto. “Immensi…” lo girò, e gli percorse la schiena con la lingua. “Spalancati…” le sue dita lo esplorarono e scesero più giù. 

“Nel nome di Merlino, cosa stai facendo?” 

“Shhh. Tocca a me adesso. Lo sai, imparo in fretta” sussurrò Albus, e lo prese. 


	5. L'Assistente Pozionista Gaunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom muove i primi passi per riconquistare l'antica grandezza; intanto, si scopre sorprendentemente attratto da Bellatrix...

#  V.

#  L’ASSISTENTE POZIONISTA GAUNT

Tom Marvolo Riddle, benché sedicenne, era già stato temprato dalle multiformi esperienze della vita, finché non era stato lui stesso, giovanissimo, a plasmarle secondo la propria volontà. Era rimasto orfano, aveva vissuto in uno squallido orfanotrofio gli anni peggiori, in mezzo a Babbani che disprezzava, bambini che piangevano (oh, quanto li odiava!), e un’educazione che aborriva. Ben presto aveva imparato a manipolare e comandare, nell’ombra. Suo era il potere di terrorizzare, il controllo della mente e delle emozioni altrui. Era come se le vedesse, stese davanti a lui come una cartina geografica e squallidamente banali rispetto all’intricata bellezza e complessità della propria individualità. I violenti, gli ambiziosi, i deboli, si erano tutti riuniti intorno a lui a Hogwarts, lo ammiravano e lo veneravano. I primi trovavano sfogo alle loro pulsioni praticando le Maledizioni senza Perdono, gli altri vivevano di gloria riflessa, gli ultimi cercavano protezione. Lui gliela concedeva, li avvolgeva sotto la sua oscura aura protettrice purché gli obbedissero incondizionatamente. Un patto equo. 

A sedici anni aveva risvegliato il mostro di Serpeverde, finalmente impiegando con profitto la sua abilità di Rettilofono. Gli piacevano i serpenti, i suoi amici sibilanti, incompresi quanto lui e altrettanto letali. Ma sapeva che c’era un uso migliore ai suoi poteri che non terrorizzare mocciosi Babbani. Quanto amava Hogwarts! Voleva assolutamente rimanerci e si era già dato da fare per lavorarsi i professori più influenti. Certo, era destinato alla grandezza, ma avrebbe cominciato da lì. Primo fra tutti, c’era il suo più entusiastico ammiratore, avido collezionista e (adesso Tom lo capiva), inconsapevolmente attratto da lui… naturalmente, il capo della sua Casa, il grasso e apparentemente innocuo Horace Slughorn, con il suo ananas candito, le sue maniere giovali, i comodi cuscini di velluto e l’ossessione per raccogliere intorno a sé i giovani più belli, brillanti e famosi. Godeva per riflesso della loro fama e ne amava i benefici. Uno strisciante vigliacco, con pulsioni ignobili represse sotto una maschera di innocente gentilezza. Tom aveva imparato presto a nascondere il disgusto, e aveva fatto bene: a quanto pareva, anche se non se lo ricordava, doveva avergli chiesto come fabbricare gli Horcrux, ricevendo una risposta positiva. Era riuscito a crearne più di uno, così gli aveva detto Bellatrix. 

Lei… Bellatrix. Non aveva mai visto una devozione così assoluta, né era mai stato oggetto di un’attrazione fisica così lusinghiera. Sapeva quanto lo desiderava: appena si avvicinava, abbassava lo sguardo, arrossiva come se l’adolescente fosse lei, lo guardava da sotto le lunghe ciglia dalle palpebre pesanti non osando fare di più, forse per timore reverenziale, o forse perché le sembrava troppo giovane. Lui leggeva la sua mente, che gli si apriva come un’orchidea: non osava sperare tanto, arrivare a possedere il Signore Oscuro in modo così intimo: a nessuno era stato concesso un onore simile, perché naturalmente Egli era troppo superiore per mescolarsi alle donne mortali! 

Tom Marvolo Riddle era d’accordo. Almeno, la sua mente lo era. Mai aveva provato i morsi della passione, le spine del desiderio. Mai aveva considerato di cedere alle bassezze di un’unione fisica che avrebbe minacciato i suoi confini, la sua integrità, la sua tanto amata solitudine e indipendenza, conquistata così a caro prezzo. Non aveva neanche opinioni in proposito: il sesso non era un comune argomento di conversazione tra i decorosi studenti di Hogwarts degli anni Quaranta. Il matrimonio era un mezzo istituzionalizzato per la necessaria continuazione della stirpe purosangue, riservato soltanto alle più illustri e antiche famiglie, e tutto il resto era perversione e debolezza. Fosse stato per lui, li avrebbe eliminati tutti: Babbani, Maghinò, maghi indegni del loro nome, traditori del sangue e peggio ancora, maghi che disonoravano se stessi prendendo per amanti donne Babbane o uomini del loro stesso sesso. 

Ma c’era anche da dire che mai Tom Riddle aveva vissuto in una così deliziosa, pericolosa intimità con una donna dall’irresistibile fascino di Bellatrix Black Lestrange. Lo spazio del loro piccolo _cottage_ era poco e Bella aveva insistito per cedergli il letto, insistendo che avrebbe dormito sulla poltrona o anche sul pavimento, se lui lo avesse preferito. Quando, poche settimane dopo, intrigato dai suoi gesti e dai suoi più piccoli movimenti (come si pettinava i lucidi capelli scuri con le dita, il modo in cui il suo seno si alzava e si abbassava, gli occasionali attimi in cui scorgeva il contorno di una curva, il luccichio di una pelle nuda che sembrava così morbida e liscia al tatto…), le aveva proposto di condividere il letto, lei era quasi svenuta. 

Da allora, sentiva i suoi pensieri agitati, quel corpo che rispondeva suo malgrado a lui, disteso vicino a lei… come si scostava per lasciargli più spazio, il suo odore pungente e inebriante, di rosa selvatica e desiderio… come poteva resisterle? Era l’amante perfetta: bellissima, bramosa, di sangue puro; assolutamente ossessionata da lui, che avrebbe assecondato ogni suo capriccio, una vittima complice di ogni suo desiderio; dedita agli squisiti piaceri della tortura, della vendetta e dell’attesa… e con più di una punta di terrore sotto quella bruciante passione. Terrore per _lui_ , Tom Marvolo Riddle, il ragazzo immortale, il Mago Oscuro più potente che fosse mai vissuto, che avrebbe potuto prenderla e annientarla con una semplice parola… e lei gliel’avrebbe permesso. 

Ma d’altro canto, come poteva cederle? Dare potere a lei, una donna? Farle vedere la sua debolezza, il suo desiderio, permetterle di dominarlo? Sarebbe uscito cambiato dal loro… rapporto? Perché mai doveva provare tutti i naturalissimi e spiacevoli desideri di un sedicenne quando si svegliava nel cuore della notte, sudato e ansante, il fianco di lei casualmente premuto contro il suo membro eretto, i sogni sempre più torbidi? Finché lei rimaneva così, sulle spine e in preda all’eccitazione, lui aveva il potere. Perché non poteva semplicemente essere lusingato e compiaciuto dalle sue attenzioni, perché doveva rispondere all’incantesimo di quel corpo, perché non poteva essere il Lord Voldemort che era sempre stato? 

Sì, perché giorno e notte, a meno che non arrivasse Narcissa a interromperli (e lui si Disilludeva, furioso per doversi nascondere, lui che un tempo aveva fatto tremare il mondo soltanto con il suo nome), parlavano della sua antica grandezza. Lui voleva sapere tutti i dettagli e Bella contribuiva, interrompendosi imbarazzata quando lui le chiedeva un consiglio, finanche una critica di cosa, secondo lei, avesse sbagliato, e perché fosse stato sconfitto per ben due volte. 

Prese in considerazione più volte l’idea di torturarla dopo averle estorto con la forza una critica al suo operato: sarebbe stato così delizioso, e le sue dita fremevano dal desiderio di vederla contorcersi sotto di lui! Era nato per infliggere terrore, sofferenza e, in ultimo, solo come lenta liberazione, morte. Non sapeva per quanto tempo sarebbe riuscito ad arginare la propria natura. Era tornato con tutte le oscure passioni della sua adolescenza, incluso il non voluto desiderio sessuale, e non poteva fare a meno di tramare vendette e omicidi. 

Forse aveva sbagliato nell’accanirsi a voler uccidere Harry Potter… avrebbe dovuto prima togliergli tutti i suoi amici, poi liberarlo dal fardello dell’esistenza, in una lenta agonia. O aveva sbagliato creando una congrega di seguaci che erano terrorizzati da lui? 

Niente era più forte della paura che riusciva a istillare, aveva creduto: ma ora, guardando Bella che respirava affannosamente appena la guardava un attimo di troppo e che non poteva fare a meno di toccarlo o di avvicinarsi a lui nel cuore della notte, così calda e vibrante, pretendendo che fosse un caso, un semplice movimento inconsapevole nel sonno, non ne era più così sicuro. Il desiderio che aveva per lui superava il terrore. 

Gli incantesimi che si lanciavano durante il giorno perché lui recuperasse le forze non facevano che esasperarlo. Sapeva di batterla solo per poco, e una volta ebbe addirittura l’impressione che lei lo lasciasse vincere! 

Non ci vedeva più dalla rabbia, un velo rosso gli si stese davanti agli occhi. Il cuore gli martellava per l’eccitazione. Afferrò Bella, ansimante, terrorizzata, che lo guardava con quei grandi abissi di oscurità ombreggiati dalle ciglia scure, le labbra rosse e turgide che si schiudevano. 

“Lo hai fatto apposta. Avevi un vantaggio e non l’hai sfruttato: pensavi che non potessi sconfiggerti?” 

“Tom… perdonami!” gemette lei. “Sono la tua umile serva, sai che sarai sempre immensamente più potente di me!” 

“Allora perché non mi hai Schiantato quando ne avevi la possibilità? Ti sei fermata. Ammettilo!” 

Bella si accasciò a terra, singhiozzando. Tom Riddle fu su di lei, impedendole ogni movimento, stringendole la testa e premendole le tempie, fino a farle vedere le stelle. 

“Mio signore, mi avete insegnato tutto quello che so! Vi prego…” 

Adorava quando lo supplicava, non poteva farne a meno. La prese per i capelli e la schiaffeggiò, sempre più insistente, finché lei ammise di essersi trattenuta. 

Tom la lasciò andare. Si mise in ginocchio davanti a lui, che gli puntò contro la bacchetta. Lei rabbrividì e lo guardò dal basso, implorante. Avrebbe potuto ucciderla, torturarla… invece la rialzò, la scosse con violenza, e infine la abbracciò, fin quasi a spezzarle le costole. Passò la mano sui suoi capelli: era sudata e in disordine, ma comunque attraente. 

“Lo capisci che devi darmi sempre il meglio di te, della tua mente, dei tuoi poteri? Che devo essere pronto a sconfiggerti facilmente come ogni respiro che traggo, che tra noi non dev’esserci neanche l’ombra di una competizione? Non trattenerti più, Bella. Combatti per uccidere, combatti per infliggere sofferenza e per far soccombere i tuoi nemici. Più di tutto, combatti così _contro di me_. Altrimenti non riacquisterò mai la mia forza di un tempo, lo capisci?” gli sussurrò insinuante. Ogni sua parola la scuoteva, e quando la lasciò andare aveva gli occhi e le guance arrossate. 

“Dovresti fare un bagno” disse lui, contemplandola con una parvenza di calma. 

Bellatrix annuì e si diresse verso la stanza da bagno, ma Tom la fermò. 

“Voglio vederti. Adesso.” 

“Mio signore…” 

“Non negarti alla mia vista. Togliti i vestiti” le ordinò. 

Bella obbedì, le guance in fiamme. 

“Lo hai mai fatto per tuo marito?” chiese lui, contemplandola mentre si sfilava i lunghi abiti neri e rimaneva solo con una corta sottoveste di seta. 

“Mio signore?” 

“Rodolphus Lestrange, uno dei miei Mangiamorte. Hai sposato lui, non è vero? Sei stata sua.” 

_Prima di essere mia_ , pensò Tom. Un altro motivo per non cederle. Lei sapeva già cosa fare, mentre lui… represse il pensiero, con rabbia. 

“Fu un matrimonio infelice. Tom, ti prego... ho amato solo te!” 

“Non ti spogliavi per lui? Non… assolvevi ai tuoi doveri coniugali? _Non provavi piacere_?” A ogni parola, Tom si avvicinava a lei. Le accarezzò le clavicole delicate, le strinse il collo e proseguì fino alle labbra. Le mise i capelli dietro le orecchie, con lenta tenerezza. 

Bella tremava sotto il suo tocco, ma quando parlò la sua voce era ferma e, notò Tom con sorpresa, fremente di rabbia repressa. 

“La mia famiglia mi promise a Rodolphus contro la mia volontà, quando avevo diciotto anni. Era ottuso e violento, e il suo semplice aspetto…” Voldemort entrò nella sua mente e vide il disgusto che provava per lui, un uomo grosso, dagli occhi piccoli, il collo taurino, i lineamenti forti e l’espressione predatrice. 

“Era un mago dalle capacità inferiori alle mie, ma Purosangue. Se non volevo disonorare la famiglia, dovevo sposarlo e compiere il mio dovere, ma non mi piaceva. Non lui. Mio Signore, lo sapete, voglio solo voi…” 

Voldemort riprese ad accarezzarla, sentendola cedere sotto il suo tocco. 

“A volte diventava violento, anche con me. Io gli rispondevo colpo su colpo, perché ero più potente di lui, lo sapevamo entrambi. La nostra vita insieme era un inferno, non mancava mai di sottolineare che ero una moglie indegna. Dopo tutti quegli anni, non avevo assolto al mio dovere… non avevo mai concepito un figlio.” 

Tom Riddle smise di accarezzarla e la guardò fisso. “Non potevi averne?” 

“Non lo so. I Black non sono mai stati prolifici come i traditori del loro sangue, i Weasley.” 

“Una vera ingiustizia” commentò Voldemort. I Purosangue e i Mezzosangue erano gli unici che reputava degni di esistere. 

“Le mie sorelle, Andromeda e Narcissa, sono rimaste incinte solo una volta, e i loro matrimoni sono stati molto felici” arrossì a quell’allusione. Cissy le aveva spesso parlato delle gioie del matrimonio e Bella era sempre rimasta imbarazzata da quelle confidenze. Stentava a credere che l’algida, compassata Narcissa provasse piacere in quei momenti. Certo, Lucius era più attraente di Rodolphus, ma per lei quell’atto disgustoso non finiva mai abbastanza in fretta. 

Tom sentì una strana emozione, che gli fece ribollire il sangue. Non era eccitazione; era qualcosa di simile alla pietà per Bella, per quanto lei non l’avrebbe voluta, e un irrazionale odio per Rodolphus. Avrebbe voluto ucciderlo. Represse l’impulso di mostrarle ancora tenerezza, e si allontanò. 

“Ti avevo detto di spogliarti, Bellatrix. Resta nuda e indifesa sotto il mio sguardo.” 

Bella obbedì, tremante. Voldemort guardò trattenendo il fiato i suoi seni grandi e turgidi, i capezzoli viola eretti, i fianchi generosi e, più giù, i riccioli scuri, quella promessa di piacere… 

Bellatrix sollevò lo sguardò e incontro quello scuro di Tom Riddle. Vi lesse il desiderio, e Tom si maledì per essersi mostrato così debole. ”Rivestiti e vai a letto” le ordinò, trattenendosi a stento. 

Quella notte la abbracciò, le accarezzò le braccia, la schiena e le spalle, e le baciò a lungo le labbra umide. Non le permise di toccarlo, ma le confessò quello che non aveva mai detto a nessuno: il segreto della sua nascita. Di come la strega Merope Gaunt aveva perso la testa per un indegno Babbano, che l’aveva abbandonata sola e incinta. Di come Tom, crescendo, aveva trovato quel che restava della sua famiglia, i Gaunt, gli eredi del grande Salazar Slytherin, e di come aveva ucciso tutti i suoi parenti Babbani ancora in vita, a Little Hangleton: da quei delitti, aveva ricavato il suo primo Horcrux. 

“Le ossa di tuo padre sono servite alla tua seconda resurrezione” gli disse Bellatrix, dolcemente. 

“Così come il tuo sangue e la tua anima sono servite alla mia terza” bisbigliò Tom. Le permise di accarezzargli i capelli, e di cullarlo sul suo petto. 

_31 dicembre 2000_

Il piccolo cottage erano decorato per il Natale, bacche di vischio pendevano dal soffitto. Narcissa, sempre amante delle tradizioni, aveva insistito per fare le cose per bene. Bellatrix pensò divertita a come avrebbe reagito sua sorella se avesse saputo che era diventata Custode Segreta di Lord Voldemort e che aveva addobbato la casa anche a suo beneficio. 

“Possiamo staccarle, se ti infastidiscono” disse Bella, esitante. 

“Le decorazioni magiche non sono disgustosamente insopportabili come quelle Babbane, e Narcissa ha buon gusto” concesse Tom. “Dev’essere un tratto di famiglia.” Le sorrise, e come al solito si sentì sciogliere come neve al sole, le gambe che le tremavano. 

“Le tradizioni sono parte di un glorioso passato, dopotutto: vanno rispettate.” Lui portò Bella sotto le bacche di vischio più belle e rigogliose e la baciò a lungo. 

“Oh, Tom…” gemette lei. 

“Sai, Bella, oggi è il mio compleanno.” 

Bellatrix rimase in silenzio. Non sapeva cosa dire. Il semplice fatto che Tom Riddle fosse abbastanza di buon umore da festeggiare il Natale e da farle simili confidenze la riempì di sgomento: di certo non si aspettava gli auguri di buon compleanno, o magari una festa? 

“Un giorno fortunato per tutta la comunità magica” disse infine Bella. “E’ molto appropriato.” 

“Non credi?” le sorrise, gli occhi scuri che scintillavano alla luce delle candele. “Il nuovo anno risorge nella notte più oscura come io, l’angelo liberatore, vengo a portare una nuova era. Sai, governerò con giustizia e vi saranno… entro certi limiti… pace e prosperità, quando avrò purgato il mondo da tutte le sue bacche velenose.” Prese una bacca di vischio e la schiacciò tra le dita, guardando affascinato e lievemente disgustato il succo che lo contaminava. 

“Sì, mio signore” disse Bellatrix. Si chiese quanti anni avesse. 

Tom le lesse nel pensiero. “Sono nato il 31 dicembre 1926, ma immagino che questo sia il mio diciassettesimo compleanno. Sono maggiorenne, se questo ti rende più… _tranquilla_ su ciò che provi per me.” 

Bellatrix gemette, e si sforzò di ricambiare il sorriso. 

Tom Marvolo Riddle era euforico. Quello era il suo giorno preferito, perché era stato nel giorno del suo quindicesimo compleanno che aveva iniziato a realizzare i propri sogni. 

Hogwarts era più incantevole del solito nel periodo natalizio, e per una volta era uscito dal suo splendido isolamento per partecipare ai passatempi dei suoi compagni di casa: avevano fatto scivolare gli slittini sul lago ghiacciato e fatto a palle di neve. Esausti, erano tornati nella Sala Comune, dalla quale si contemplavano gli abissi verdi e, occasionalmente, qualche sirena di passaggio, immune al freddo. Lì, dopo parecchi calici di ottimo Whisky Incendiario, si erano giurati solennemente eterna fedeltà. I suoi primi Mangiamorte, la sua _vera_ famiglia! 

Com’era appropriato che adesso Bella fosse lì, a festeggiare con lui! Si sentiva giovanissimo, felice, pieno di trepidante attesa e ancor più eccitato di quando progettava un omicidio. Lui era Tom Marvolo Riddle, e nessuno gli avrebbe precluso l’esperienza dei piaceri della vita. Non si sarebbe lasciato dominare dalla passione, che idea sciocca… era Bella a guardarlo con occhi socchiusi e scintillanti. Bella, che quella notte sarebbe stata sua. “Andiamo a letto” le disse, porgendole la mano. 

* 

La prima volta, venne senza riuscire a controllarsi, frenetico quasi quanto lei. Bella si aggrappò al suo corpo liscio, giovane e forte, incitandolo e guidandolo dentro di lei. Incrociò le gambe dietro la sua schiena, mentre gli teneva la testa e continuava a baciarlo. 

Dopo, non ci fu più bisogno di incoraggiamento. La prese sempre più lentamente, esplorandola, godendosi tutte le possibilità offerte dal suo corpo aperto come un fiore, felice di assaporarla, toccarla, eccitato dai suoi gemiti e dalle sue suppliche… 

“Tom” gli disse Bella qualche notte dopo l’amore, adagiandosi sui cuscini con un sospiro soddisfatto. “Non credi che dovremmo fare… qualcosa? 

Lui la guardò, divertito. “Ancora?” Era già la terza volta, per quella notte. Per una donna che da sposata aveva odiato il talamo nuziale, era sorprendentemente insaziabile. 

“Non riesci a pensare ad altro, non è vero?” le chiese, accarezzandole i riccioli sciolti sulla schiena nuda. Si sentiva invincibile. Lo riempiva di orgoglio possedere quella donna meravigliosa, farla gemere e contorcere dal piacere, sentire ogni volta la sua felicità, l’estasi sempre più intensa, come se avesse realizzato i suoi sogni più intimi, come se non meritasse di averlo. Che sciocco era stato a pensare che consumare la loro passione lo avrebbe indebolito! L’aveva legata, se possibile, ancora più stretta a sé, e lo venerava. Soprattutto quando si inginocchiava davanti a lui, e glielo prendeva in bocca, qualcosa che non aveva mai fatto per il marito, un piacere così delizioso e quasi colpevole… 

“Non mi riferivo a… questo” disse Bella, cercando di riprendere il controllo. “Voglio dire, è passato un anno e sei quasi tornato al tuo antico potere…” 

“Cosa stai insinuando, Bella?” La sua mano le accarezzò i fianchi, insinuandosi tra i riccioli scuri. Lei si contorse e gemette, di nuovo bagnata. 

“Non mi avevi detto che avresti voluto entrare a Hogwarts?” 

“Lo vorrei, effettivamente. Quando sarà il momento.” 

“E credi che ci vorrà ancora molto? 

“Sei… insoddisfatta, Bella?” chiese Tom, sarcastico. La lasciò andare, di scatto. Si stese sopra di lei e le bloccò le mani con le braccia. “Metti in dubbio il mio giudizio? Pensi che non mi stia sforzando come dovrei per tornare al potere?” 

“Oh, Tom! No, io non volevo dire che… non fai abbastanza!” singhiozzò Bella. 

“Vorrei ben dire” disse lui. La penetrò con violenza e lei urlò stringendosi a lui, dilaniata tra dolore e piacere. 

Tom Marvolo Riddle si vestì e uscì nell’aria gelida. Bella aveva pagato per la sua insolenza e avrebbe continuato a farlo. Poteva farla soffrire a letto quanto voleva, pensò con soddisfazione e autocompiacimento, però aveva ragione. 

Era tempo che si staccasse dalle sue cosce, dal suo corpo morbido… sì, la passione doveva averlo rammollito. Non potevano passare la vita ad accoppiarsi come conigli; dovevano riconquistare, vendicarsi, torturare, uccidere. Ingannare, mentire, tramare per scalare il potere, silenziosamente, nell’ombra. Lui era Oscurità, e Bellatrix lo amava per questo. Doveva fare ciò che aveva progettato all’inizio. 

Doveva entrare a Hogwarts, e doveva farlo proprio con l’aiuto dell’unico mago che era in grado di riconoscerlo e di denunciarlo: Horace Slughorn. Avrebbe iniziato a testare con lui se i propri poteri di persuasione erano ancora intatti. 

Salutò Bella. L’aveva lasciata sul letto dopo una lenta, straziante notte di piacere, finalmente languida e appagata. 

“Rimani qui, nel tuo letto, a pensare a me. Tornerò presto” disse lui, accarezzandole i seni e baciandola con passione. “E non provare a… darti piacere da sola. Il tuo corpo è mio. Lo saprò, se lo fai.” 

Sbatté la porta e si Smaterializzò. 

Hogwarts splendeva, maestosa e ingannevolmente irraggiungibile nella distanza. Entrare fu facile, conosceva tutti i passaggi segreti. Si Disilluse e sperò che Horace Slughorn non avesse cambiato ufficio, ma sapeva che non l’aveva fatto: era un abitudinario. 

La luce era accesa: il vecchio professore correggeva dei compiti in classe. Lo studio non era cambiato, ed era ingombro di oggetti: stendardi di Serpeverde, pozioni, ciotole di Ananas candito, bottiglie di Idromele barricato, foto e bigliettini di ex allievi famosi e riconoscenti in bella mostra. Tutto era come lo ricordava, incluso se stesso. 

“Buonasera, professor Slughorn” disse Tom Riddle. 

* 

Narcissa Malfoy andò a trovare la sorella. La trovò discinta e accaldata sul letto, sudata nonostante il gelo. Si ricompose velocemente, cercando senza risultato di aggiustarsi i capelli. “Bella… per Salazar, cosa ti succede?” esclamò Narcissa. L’ultima volta che _lei_ aveva avuto un aspetto del genere era stato in Francia, in luna di miele con Lucius. Il ricordo la faceva ancora arrossire. 

“Non è nulla, Cissy. Credo di avere la febbre.” 

Cissy aggrottò le sopracciglia, guardandosi intorno. Notò un abito maschile; nella stanza aleggiava un odore penetrante… poteva essere…? 

“Bella! Non è che per caso hai… ecco, un amante?” 

“Come ti viene in mente, Cissy?” esclamò Bella. Ma era troppo esausta e inquieta per mentire. Stranamene, non provò il desiderio di Confoderla o di Oblivarla. Aveva bisogno della confidenza di una sorella e provava lo strano desiderio di condividere le sue esperienze, di parlare di _lui_ , anche se in termini vaghi. 

“Oh, per Morgana!” 

“Non mi giudichi una sgualdrina indegna del mio sangue, vero, Cissy?” 

“No, Bella. Voglio dire… non me lo sarei mai aspettata da te, ma ne sono felice. Dopotutto Rodolphus è morto… cioè, _deve_ esserlo, sono anni che se ne sono perse le tracce…” Davvero, la vita era imprevedibile. Doveva conoscere chi aveva sciolto il cuore di ghiaccio della sua terribile sorella! Un cambiamento del genere aveva dell’incredibile. 

“Credi che potresti presentarmelo? Potrei invitarti a casa…” 

“No” dichiarò categoricamente Bella. Poi rifletté: poteva essere un modo per reintegrarsi nella famiglia, contattare i vecchi amici, rintracciare i loro seguaci Mangiamorte… quale base migliore del Malfoy Manor per riconquistare il loro antico potere? 

“Non so, Cissy. Non posso dirti nulla, per il momento. Glielo chiederò.” 

* 

Lucius Malfoy aveva avuto una giornataccia. I suoi traffici illegali con gli Indicibili dell’Ufficio Misteri rischiavano di essere scoperti, e Narcissa, che non aveva mai tenuto segreti in vita sua, gli nascondeva decisamente qualcosa: come spiegare altrimenti il rifiuto di spiegargli le sue assenze sempre più frequenti e prolungate? Il figlio Draco continuava a non sapere cosa fare della sua vita, a parte invitare al castello a tempo indeterminato quell’arrampicatrice sociale di Pansy faccia-da-carlino Parkinson e vivere con lei in un indecente stato di concubinaggio. Avrebbe dovuto porvi rimedio… 

Un movimento improvviso lo fece trasalire. Due maghi alti e corpulenti apparvero davanti a lui. Erano incredibilmente familiari e, quel che era peggio, suoi parenti. Ancora peggio di parenti. Parenti di sua moglie. _Parenti Mangiamorte_. Mangiamorte ricercati, condannati all’ergastolo e a piede libero. 

Rodolphus e Rabastan Lestrange. 

“Salve, cognato” disse Rodolphus, con un sorriso ferino. “Devo dire che ti trovo in forma smagliante.” 

Lo stesso non si poteva dire del Duo Cruciatus: avevano il viso scarno, capelli e barbe lunghe, vestiti laceri e profonde occhiaie. 

“Non volevamo disturbarti” continuò Rodolphus” ma temo che la vita da reietti non faccia per noi. Dovrai ospitarci per un po’.” 

“Temo che sia… im-impossibile” balbettò Lucius. Non aveva avuto una giornata del genere da quando era stato catturato all’Ufficio Misteri e aveva fallito nel recuperare la profezia per Voldemort. 

“Temo che tu non abbia compreso, Lucius. Sei scampato per un soffio ad Azkaban, di nuovo. Cosa farai se ci catturano? Il primo nome che faremo per farci ridurre la pena sarà il tuo. Abbiamo prove e dettagli circostanziati di tutti i tuoi crimini, dopotutto li abbiamo compiuti insieme. Allora, sicuro di non avere neanche una stanza nel tuo grande maniero? Con un bagno caldo e materassi di piume, sarebbe meraviglioso.” 

* 

“Tom… Riddle” articolò Slughorn. Non si era ancora ripreso dallo shock. Tom gli versò una generosa dose di idromele, perfettamente a suo agio, e glielo mise in mano. Era davvero invecchiato, quasi del tutto calvo e ancora più grasso. Decisamente una figura patetica, eppure sapeva che era ancora tra i migliori Incantatori e Pozionisti in circolazione, e che aveva giocato un ruolo cruciale nella sconfitta del Signore Oscuro -nella _sua_ sconfitta - appena tre anni prima. 

“Sono lieto che finalmente mi riconosca, Horace.” 

“Ma come… com’è possibile?” 

“Ho sempre apprezzato la tua capacità accademica di porti le domande giuste: avresti potuto allertare la preside Mc Grannitt, mandare un Patronus al ministro Shaklebolt… oh, sì, sono ben informato, mio caro, vecchio mentore… eppure sei curioso di sapere come l’ho fatto, non è vero?” 

Horace Slughorn continuò a guardarlo, di nuovo a corto di parole. 

“Ti meravigli del mio aspetto? Identico a quando ero un prefetto Serpeverde e ti chiedevo consigli, non è vero? La stella più brillante del tuo firmamento, la promessa della mia generazione! Sei stato profetico, non credi?” 

“Tom, ti prego… se sei un’allucinazione, vai via. Non tormentare un povero vecchio inerme…” 

“ _Inerme?_ Non credo proprio” disse Tom, con un affascinante sorriso. Horace continuava a non perderlo di vista, come se fosse un cobra pronto a colpire. Lui continuò a parlare con la sua voce suadente e melliflua, indisturbato. Sfruttò la sua capacità di muoversi, manipolare, incantare. La recentemente conquistata confidenza con il proprio corpo, la sicurezza su come sfruttarlo, gli tornò sorprendentemente utile. Prima era stato convincente, ora era… ineluttabile. 

Parlò di come avesse avuto in dono una seconda possibilità grazie agli Horcrux, dei quali Horace era stato così amabile da discutere con lui; di come fosse intenzionato a tornare a Hogwarts e a proseguire su un cammino diverso da quello scelto in precedenza… 

“Devo arguire, Tom, che ti sei redento? Ti sei pentito delle tue azioni e vuoi cambiare strada, è così?” 

Tom andò vicino alla sua poltrona di velluto, gli prese il bicchiere di idromele e lo finì. 

“Delizioso” disse, passandosi la lingua sulle labbra a carpire le ultime gocce. “Ho sempre valutato le cose belle e preziose, come te del resto, Horace. Non ti è sempre piaciuto averle vicine?” Era come immaginava: la tentazione di riavere nel suo club esclusivo un vecchio studente, nientemeno che Tom Riddle, tornato giovane e pronto a confidarsi con lui, ed essere il solo a custodirne il suo segreto, era irresistibile. 

“Vuoi… che copra la tua identità, Tom?” chiese Horace, non riuscendo a reprimere il terrore al solo pensiero. 

“Tecnicamente, non sono ancora Lord Voldemort” Horace trasalì a quel nome. “Voglio la tua alleanza, il tuo aiuto per entrare a Hogwarts e, posso sperare, la tua amicizia…” gli girò intorno. Era vicinissimo a lui. Labbra sensuali e un po’ umide, riccioli scuri e occhi incantatori, scuri e magnetici. Lo guardò negli occhi e tentò la Legilimanzia. 

Horace non si oppose. Tom interruppe il contatto, facendo scorrere le dita sul panciotto di velluto del professore. 

“Cosa stai facendo, Tom?” 

“Ciò che hai sempre desiderato fare tu, Horace, ma per cui ti è sempre mancato il coraggio” soffiò Tom, abbassandosi sulla sua guancia rugosa e ritirando la mano, noncurante. “Abbiamo un accordo?” 

Horace lo guardava, sconvolto per essere stato rivelato a se stesso. 

“Vuoi tornare ad essere uno studente, Tom?” chiese infine. Era diventato paonazzo, poi pallido; si teneva lo stomaco e sembrava incapace di restare in piedi. 

Riddle sperò che non collassasse prima di rivelarsi di qualche utilità. Forse era stato inutile riporre in lui qualche speranza, o forse aveva sottovalutato il proprio fascino… 

“Oh, no. Cos’avrebbe Hogwarts da insegnarmi ancora? Voglio essere un professore, come te.” 

Bella lo aspettava, calda e accogliente, e lo accolse con un grido di gioia. Tom la depose sul letto e la prese a fondo, senza parlare. 

“Oh, Tom!” gridò lei, abbracciandolo stretto e portandolo con sé, fino al culmine. 

“Hai ottenuto quello che volevi?” gli chiese quando si fu ripresa, il respiro ancora affannoso. 

“In parte” disse lui, con un sorriso obliquo. “Slughorn è mio, naturalmente. E…” Si sollevò su un gomito, guardandola di sottecchi. “Hai davanti a te l’Assistente Pozionista Arcturus Gaunt.” 

  



	6. Legalmente deceduti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily e James cercano di adattarsi alla loro nuova vita, ma i problemi sono più numerosi del previsto...

#  VI.

#  LEGALMENTE DECEDUTI

_Ottobre 2001_

Lily era distesa vicino a James, nel letto che condividevano nella casa di Londra, a Diagon Alley. Il marito russava tranquillo, la bocca aperta e gli occhiali storti sul naso. Provò un moto di tenerezza per lui, ma era debole, come un ricordo legato all’abitudine o al senso del dovere. Guardò fuori: la strada stretta era occasionalmente percorsa da qualche lampo di magia, mentre le vetrine magiche dei negozi scintillavano e riempivano l’aria delle loro pubblicità animate che promuovevano scope, animali fantastici, scherzi divertenti. Ricordò se stessa a undici anni, quando era arrivata lì per la prima volta, eccitata per la sua nuova avventura: era una strega, come Sev le aveva detto, e lui era al suo fianco… lui, che prima di quella malsana ossessione per i Mangiamorte era stato il suo miglior amico. Più di una volta erano stati sul punto di diventare qualcos’altro... 

Come faceva a sapere ciò che lui aveva fatto e provato quando lei era morta, come se lo vedesse davanti agli occhi? Sapeva che aveva protetto Harry, che il suo Patronus era una cerva d’argento e che aveva confessato di amarla da sempre. Era morta, eppure c’era una parte di lei che sapeva tutto, che aveva visto il figlio Harry crescere da un’infanzia infelice, a un’adolescenza problematica, alla radiosa giovinezza che meritava. Un senso di affetto e connessione profonda la legava al figlio, anche se probabilmente sarebbe rimasta per lui più un’amica e sorella maggiore che una madre. Capiva anche Severus, i suoi conflitti, lo straordinario coraggio che gli derivava dalla disperazione più assoluta, dall’amore senza speranza, da quel senso di determinazione inamovibile che lo faceva andare avanti e compiere il proprio dovere. Ogni cosa, l’aveva fatta per lei. 

Se solo avesse potuto dire lo stesso di James! Dopo un breve periodo di felice riconciliazione, in cui avevano fatto l’amore, avevano festeggiato e si erano riempiti di affetto e attenzioni come in un viaggio di nozze (che all’epoca non avevano avuto, intenti com’erano a fuggire da Voldemort), erano diventati simili a due estranei o a due conoscenti che non avevano interesse nell’approfondire la loro relazione. Due vicini che sapevano quanto bastava l’uno dell’altra, tanto da darlo per scontato, soprattutto James. 

Esterrefatto ed elettrizzato per essersi ritrovato di nuovo giovane e in vita mentre il mondo intorno a lui era cambiato -secondo lui, per il meglio: più aperto, scoppiettante e caotico, come piaceva a lui, mentre Lily si ritrovava un po’ confusa e spaesata da tutta quella tecnologia - aveva ripreso con riluttanza il lavoro da Auror. Probabilmente avrebbe preferito una vacanza alle Bahamas, ma Sirius gli aveva fatto presente che, tecnicamente, era in vacanza da diciassette anni e che aveva avuto tutto il tempo per riposarsi. Naturalmente, tutto quello che gli diceva Sirius, che Lily avrebbe volentieri affatturato con l’Orcovolante diciamo tre minuti sì e due no, era oro colato. Alla fine James faceva sempre (o quasi) la cosa giusta. Anche se non faceva altro che lamentarsi dei nuovi, difficilissimi esami da Auror, dei corsi di aggiornamento e di altre procedure noiosissime a cui doveva sottoporsi. 

“Per le palle di Merlino, sono troppo vecchio per studiare! Abbiamo già sconfitto Voldemort tre volte! Quanti maghi possono dire altrettanto?” Si lamentava con Lily, anche se lei sapeva benissimo che la sua mente, quando voleva, era abbastanza brillante da applicarsi con il massimo del profitto. Ma ora che Harry aveva sconfitto Voldemort (cosa per cui James scoppiava d’orgoglio, come se fosse merito suo), e quasi tutti i fuggiaschi erano stati catturati, gli mancava la motivazione. Non c’era più molto da fare e il lavoro ministeriale, d’ufficio, non faceva proprio per lui, anzi, lo lasciava spossato. Già, troppo stanco per chiedere della giornata di Lily, temporaneamente dislocata all’Ufficio Babbani a collaborare con il signor Weasley: il Signore Oscuro aveva fatto più danni di quanto immaginassero nel mondo dei non-maghi e serviva tutta l’esperienza possibile in campo. Lily era un’Incantatrice imbattibile, così come James era dotato per le Trasfigurazioni. Il suo lavoro, per quanto essenziale, era noioso e ripetitivo, e James era quasi convinto di essere l’unico a correre dei rischi e a fare un lavoro serio, anche quando restava dietro la scrivania. Comunque, a casa era troppo stanco per aiutare Lily, che doveva occuparsi della casa, fare compere e preparare la cena. Non era mai stata una buona cuoca, e ora che non c’era più lo spettro di Voldemort a minacciarli e a fargli apprezzare il semplice fatto di essere vivo, James non coglieva occasione per farglielo notare. 

Eppure, gli rimanevano abbastanza energie per uscire a gozzovigliare con Sirius a Nocturn Alley fino a notte inoltrata. Rientrava tardi, faceva rumore e spesso la svegliava; non dava spiegazioni e le girava la schiena. A volte Lily, passando per le vie di Diagon Alley, aveva colto su di lui lo sguardo di una giovane strega, una di quelle tutte capelli dai colori strani e minigonne di pelle drago, che si apprestava a distoglierlo in fretta o a spettegolare con la vicina. Forse James la tradiva? Di certo il sesso non era più soddisfacente per entrambi. Le poche volte in cui James non usciva o non crollava a letto, la prendeva senza preoccuparsi di darle piacere, come se fosse un semplice atto meccanico, e spesso aveva colto un’occhiata di disapprovazione per il suo corpo: cos’era che non gli piaceva, esattamente? Non era forse quella di prima, quella di cui si era innamorato, l’unica che si fosse impegnato a corteggiare per anni? 

Presto Lily fu costretta ad ammettere che il loro matrimonio non avrebbe retto alla quotidianità. James non aveva i suoi interessi per le pozioni, per la conoscenza, la letteratura, per i misteri più sottili che presentava il loro essere tornati in vita. Erano spettri? Fantasmi, umani? Erano tornati nei loro vecchi corpi? A James importava soltanto essere vivo, e a quanto pareva voleva spassarsela. Magari senza di lei. 

Doveva far sapere ai Dursley, ciò che restava della sua famiglia, che erano tornati in vita? A quella domanda, James aveva mostrato interesse. 

“Ti hanno mandata in Confusione permanente, per caso? Non se ne parla nemmeno! Li Crucerei e li sbatterei ad Azkaban, per come hanno trattato Harry!” 

Una parte di Lily era d’accordo. Un’altra non poteva fare a meno di compatire la sua Tuney, la sorella gelosa per non avere poteri di strega, che si proteggeva da ciò che non capiva, e da cui era esclusa, dietro un’aura di Babbana rispettabilità ed elettrodomestici costosi. Era vero, avevano maltrattato Harry, ma certo che anche lui… la macchina volante, il salotto esploso, la Mou Mollelingua... insomma, non si poteva dire che non gliene avesse fatte passare di tutti i colori! E poi, gli zii lo avevano accolto: senza di loro, senza la protezione del sangue di Petunia, lo stesso di Lily, Harry non sarebbe rimasto in vita. 

Finita la discussione, James tornava a incollarsi all’ultima partita di Quidditch. 

Naturalmente, Lily odiava il Quidditich. Oltre a essere mortalmente tediata da Pluffe, Boccini, falli, Finte Wronsky e quant’altro, trovava che la maggior parte dei giocatori avesse l’espressione rintronata di un troll di montagna preso a colpi d’ascia. 

Non le interessava neanche quando era a Hogwarts, e tutte correvano dietro a James, il Cercatore più attraente di tutti. Era ridiventato quello di prima, ammesso che fosse mai cambiato (quando usciva, si scompigliava ancora i capelli): arrogante, presuntuoso e casinista, come se stesse vivendo una seconda adolescenza. Soprattutto, detestava Severus e non mancava di farglielo notare. 

Ci aveva messo solo poche settimane a capire che Sev la seguiva, come faceva quando erano piccoli. L’aveva spiata per mesi, finché un giorno, mentre andava sull’altalena con la sorella, lei l’aveva scoperto e lui le aveva rivelato di essere una strega. Com’erano stati felici insieme, a praticare piccoli incantesimi su fiori e ramoscelli, distesi sul prato a contemplare il cielo blu senza nuvole, ritagliandosi un angolo d’infanzia tutto per loro! Lontano dall’invidiosa Petunia, dal brutale padre di Severus.... 

“Quando ti deciderai a parlarmi, Sev?” gli chiese un giorno, Materializzandosi davanti a lui. 

“Io…non volevo…darti fastidio. Perdonami.” 

“Quante volte te lo devo dire? Non c’è niente da perdonare. Non ti ringrazierò mai abbastanza per quello che hai fatto per Harry, e la tua compagnia mi risolleverà il morale. Andiamo, ho voglia di un’Acquaviola.” 

La semplice prospettiva di entrare in un luogo pubblico e sedersi vicino a Lily lo lasciò senza parole, immobile come se fosse stato sotto un Incanto Petrificus. Fuori pioveva e piccole gocce scendevano sui lunghi capelli rosso scuro di Lily, scivolando sulle ciglia ramate che incorniciavano gli occhi allungati incredibilmente verdi. Piton sarebbe rimasto lì a guardarla fino al giorno del giudizio… 

Lily lo prese allegramente a braccetto e lo trascinò dentro un pub. Era così solare e allegra… gli riportò alla mente ricordi di Hogwarts, quando camminavano nel parco ridendo, cercando di scorgere la piovra gigante… quando si arrovellavano insieme sui compiti di Pozioni, modificavano il libro di testo, proponendo soluzioni più rapide e a volte geniali e bisticciando per i rispettivi amici delle Case rivali. Separati da quella maledetta scelta del Capello Parlante… per sempre, o forse no. 

“Allora” disse Lily, sorridendogli, “come te la passi, Sev? Cosa fai?” 

Severus s’impappinò. La sua voce sibilante, che faceva tremare gli studenti di Hogwarts per tutti i sotterranei; i suoi commenti maligni e sarcastici, il peggiore degli incubi di Neville Longbottom; tutte le risorse della sua considerevole arguzia, che aveva ingannato fino all’ultimo persino il Signore Oscuro… tutto andato in malora. Severus Piton balbettava. Era incapace di distogliere gli occhi, in precedenza due pozze di oscurità senza fondo, dalla radiosa ragazza che gli sorrideva. Fin da quando aveva nove anni, lei gli era apparsa come l’unica cosa bella di quello squallido, grigio universo. Non esistevano il parco Babbano poco curato, i ragazzini che lo prendevano in giro, la grigia casa dominata da suo padre, che urlava contro sua madre e che spesso lo picchiava. C’era solo lei, come se tutta la luce, la magia e la bellezza fossero rimaste catturate e avessero dato forma a quella meravigliosa creatura dai capelli di fuoco e dai poteri straordinari. Gentile persino con lui, Severus, e con un senso di bontà e giustizia così assoluti, un carattere così ostinato nel difendere le sue convinzioni e i suoi ideali, che più di una volta lo aveva fatto vergognare di se stesso. 

Il suo sorriso era caldo e accogliente, come se vedesse in Severus un gufo ferito di cui prendersi cura. I suoi occhi, smeraldo come quelli della sua Casa, ma comprensivi e pieni di promesse, non era il colore dei rettili striscianti ma dei sempreverdi, della primavera in fiore. Lasciò scivolare lo sguardo sul suo corpo, vestito della banale uniforme ministeriale. Severus non vi aveva dedicato un pensiero prima di allora, ma ogni suo movimento ne rispecchiava il carattere e la personalità: tutto parlava di lei. Avrebbe potuto indossare uno strofinaccio, e l’avrebbe adorata comunque. Finalmente, riuscì ad articolare che non se la passava troppo male, teneva un basso profilo e faceva pozioni su commissione. 

“Morale della favola: ti nascondi al resto del mondo, sprecando le tue considerevoli doti…” 

“Mi serve un po’ di tranquillità, Lily, e non tutti sono… _comprensivi_ verso il mio passato. Sai, ho ucciso Albus Silente…” 

“Eseguivi gli ordini, Sev. Ha voluto sempre fare a modo suo… oh, era un vecchio bizzarro” disse Lily, con affetto, “ma temo che non si preoccupasse molto per i risultati che le sue decisioni avevano sugli altri…” 

Presto iniziarono a scambiarsi confidenze, in ultimo sulla Pietra della Resurrezione, un argomento che turbava considerevolmente Lily. 

“E’ magia oscura, Sev, non è vero?” 

“Di certo non ne consiglierei la conoscenza per gli esami del Fattucchiere Ordinario” ribatté lui. “E’ mia opinione che, quando siamo stati richiamati indietro dalla pietra, avremmo dovuto apparire come sagome appena più consistenti di fantasmi. E invece, l’unione della triade formata dal Mantello dell’Invisibilità di Pot… scusami, di Harry, e della Bacchetta di Sambuco, ha prodotto questi corpi. Vuoi sapere cosa penso che siamo, Lily? Menzogne. Illusioni. Inganni. Non siamo ciò che eravamo prima. Nulla potrà cambiare il fatto che abbiamo attraversato il Velo prima di essere richiamati a forza alla vita. Non è naturale, non si può sfuggire alla morte.” 

Lily rabbrividì. Era esattamente come sospettava. “Il mio corpo sembra uguale a quello di prima, ma tu, Sev… sei più giovane.” 

“E anche Black e Lupin. Non si trasforma più in Lupo Mannaro, lo sapevi?” 

Lupin era stato l’unico a venirlo a trovare nel suo scantinato di Nocturn Alley (Piton non poteva permettersi nulla di più lussuoso, e ormai era abituato all’oscurità, tanto che la luce ancora gli feriva gli occhi: era abbagliato da Lily, e non solo in senso figurato). Lo aveva ammirato per il suo coraggio e per la sua padronanza dell’Occlumanzia, tale da ingannare persino Voldemort. A sua volta, Piton gli aveva chiesto se aveva bisogno che gli preparasse la Pozione Antilupo, e aveva appreso che era guarito. Eppure, non sembrava così felice per un uomo che finalmente si era liberato della maledizione che lo aveva oppresso, segnato ed emarginato dalla comunità magica per tutta la vita. Infine, in un supremo sforzo di socialità e cortesia, aveva detto a Lupin di portare i suoi saluti a Nymphadora. Lui aveva ringraziato, ma per un attimo si era rabbuiato… 

_Problemi coniugali_ , pensò Sev, compiaciuto. Ora che il Signore Oscuro non era più al potere, molti dei matrimoni di quegli anni si erano rivelati affrettati e stavano andando in crisi. A quanto pareva, anche quello di Lily e James. 

“Insomma, Sev! A volte ho proprio l’impressione che lui non mi ascolti!” 

Severus non poteva credere al surrealismo della situazione. Sembrava più comico della barzelletta sulla Veela, il troll e l’elfo domestico: Lily Evans, il suo eterno amore non corrisposto, che gli confidava i suoi problemi coniugali con l’odiato James Potter? 

“Temo, Lily, che tuo… _marito_ non abbia la capacità di recepire alcunché. E’ troppo pieno di sé perché ci sia spazio per altro in quella sua testa tronfia.” 

“Oh, Sev. Sei incorreggibile” disse Lily, scuotendo la testa. Non si era offesa! Aveva detto la pura verità, come le avrebbe confermato qualsiasi persona dotata di un briciolo di sale in zucca sotto Veritaserum, ma era pur sempre sua moglie! Doveva pur provare a difenderlo, no? Che le cose fossero peggiori del previsto? Poteva osare sperare, o sarebbe stato troppo patetico perfino per lui? 

“Vieni a cena da noi, una volta” gli propose, sfiorandogli la mano. La sua era piccola, calda, quasi infantile. Vederla sulla propria, rugosa, pallida e macchiata di pozioni, lo fece rabbrividire. _Non la meriti, Severus Piton, adesso come allora_ , pensò. 

“Ci farà piacere” continuò Lily, mentre Severus si sforzava di trattenere le lacrime. 

Più tardi, sorrise all’ingenuità di lei: sapeva benissimo che avrebbe fatto solo dispiacere a James, e fu per questo che accettò l’invito. 

La cena fu tesa e piena di commenti sarcastici, l’aria che si tagliava col coltello. Alla fine, Severus prese congedo e James si scagliò contro la moglie. 

“Che diavolo ti è saltato in mente di invitarlo qui, a casa mia?” 

“A casa nostra, vorrai dire…” 

“E’ irrilevante! Dopo tutto quello che ha fatto!” 

“Ha dato la vita per Harry, se te ne fossi dimenticato… sai, nostro figlio! 

“IO ho dato la vita per Harry e per te, se te ne fossi dimenticata!” sputò James. Non appena l’ebbe detto, seppe di aver oltrepassato un confine invisibile. 

“Già, e sono sicura che te ne penti adesso, non è vero?” 

“Oh, Lily… mi dispiace. Vieni qui, ti prego… è solo che quella sottospecie di… uomo mi fa uscire dai gangheri, mi fa venire voglia di scagliare una sfilza di Maledizioni senza Perdono, e il modo in cui ti guarda, come se fossi una di quelle viscide creature che tiene sottovuoto nei suoi barattoli…” 

“Non pensavo che te ne importasse qualcosa, James” disse Lily, secca. Era ancora profondamente scossa. “Visto come corri dietro a quelle giovani streghe adoranti che ti aspettano al Paiolo Magico ogni sera…” 

“Io non _corro dietro_ … oh Lily, come ti viene in mente un’idea del genere?” 

“Non è quello che fate tutte le sere, tu e Sirius?” 

“Commemoriamo i bei vecchi tempi!” 

“Già, facendo volare ragazzi privi di mutande e altre gloriose imprese, suppongo!” 

“Ancora quella vecchia storia? L’avevo fatto per dargli una lezione, ti aveva offeso!” 

“L’avevi fatto per metterti in mostra, come al solito! Per far ridere tutti, per essere il più ribelle… fighetto… di Hogwarts!” disse Lily, sbattendo al muro il vassoio con ciò che rimaneva del dessert. La torta alla melassa si spiaccicò sul pavimento. 

“Ehi! Era la mia preferita!” protestò James. 

“Lo sai dove te la puoi mettere, la tua torta? Perché diavolo non te la prepari da solo?” 

“Hai più tempo di me” si giustificò lui, cercando di essere conciliante. Era peggio di una Veela quando s’infuriava. 

“Oh, davvero? Ascoltare le lamentele dei Babbani tutto il giorno…” 

“Sono un Auror, dannazione, non un elfo domestico!” 

“E questo che cazzo vorrebbe dire?” 

“Bada a come mi parli, dannazione! Sei mia moglie, e non credo che tu stia facendo un buon lavoro, vero?” 

“Oh?” Lily abbassò la voce e strinse pericolosamente gli occhi, i capelli che crepitavano di elettricità. “Scusami se combattere contro Voldemort, diventare Auror e partorire un figlio non mi ha lasciato il tempo per diventare una grande chef! Se vuoi una casalinga perfetta, sposatelo, un elfo domestico!” 

“Non era quello che volevo dire! Per favore…” 

Il litigio si calmò solo molto più tardi. Erano a letto, e nessuno dei due dormiva. 

“Ti prego, perdonami” la implorò James. 

Era combattuta. Ci aveva provato, per quei tre anni, ad abbozzare, a sorridere, a far funzionare le cose, seriamente, ma non ce la faceva più a fingere con se stessa e con il mondo che erano i Potter, la brillante, dorata famiglia felice. 

“Non ci piacciamo, James. Non siamo fatti per stare insieme nella vita di tutti i giorni. Non volermene, ma sai cosa dobbiamo fare.” 

“Cosa?!” chiese James, quando ebbe finito di parlare. “Lily, ti prego, no… pensa a Harry!” 

“Harry è adulto ormai, e vorrebbe che fossimo felici. Ha lasciato Ginny per Hermione, no?” 

“Beh, questo dimostra che tuo figlio è rincretinito! Lasciare una Cacciatrice superdotata per una secchiona dai capelli a cespuglio…” 

“Ecco, questo dimostra una volta di più che non abbiamo niente in comune!” ribatté Lily, asciutta, lottando contro la rabbia che minacciava di esplodere di nuovo. “Come fai a non vedere che Hermione è ed è sempre stata l’unica donna perfetta per lui? Dovresti baciarle le scarpe! Tu e il tuo dannato Quidditch, non pensi ad altro! Perché non la sposi tu, Ginny Weasley?!” 

“Ma potrebbe essere mia figlia, Lily! Cioè, non che sarebbe tecnicamente infattibile... ehi, sto scherzando!” 

“Mi sei stato infedele, James?” chiese lei, dopo qualche minuto di silenzio carico di tensione. 

“No” disse lui, semplicemente. “E tu?” 

Lei scosse la testa. 

“Neanche col pensiero?” 

“Credo che usare la Legilimanzia aumenterebbe soltanto i nostri problemi, James, e non andrebbe certo a tuo beneficio. Ti prego, finiamo questa discussione.” 

“Ma ne riparleremo domattina? Promettimi che ci penserai.” 

Lily esitò, poi annuì. Il campanello suonò. 

“E’ Sirius… gli dico che esco con lui un’altra sera?” 

“No” sospirò Lily. “Va’ pure.” Aveva trovato in un negozio Babbano un manuale decisamente illuminante: ‘ _Cosa fare se il tuo uomo è impegnato in un bromance: guida pratica alle donne trascurate_ ’. Solo lei sapeva fino a che punto si era spinta per imparare a capirlo e a conoscerlo di nuovo! Sapeva che non ne sarebbe venuto niente di buono se gli avesse impedito di passare del tempo insieme con Sirius. Almeno, lo avrebbe messo di buonumore. 

“E per la cronaca, non passiamo la notte a sedurre streghe affamate di celebrità… tra l’altro, corrono tutte dietro a Sirius, ma lui - com’è che si dice? - non le fila, chissà perché.” 

“Oh, ma non mi dire” commentò Lily, sbuffando. Severus aveva ragione, a volte… spesso… d’accordo, quasi sempre: James era proprio ottuso! Per fortuna, non spettava a lei illuminarlo sul fatto assolutamente palese che Sirius era più gay di Elton John. 

Il mattino dopo, Lily si alzò presto. Aveva vagliato i pro e i contro, ma in definitiva contavano solo i sentimenti reciproci. Si alzò, già stanca. 

Pensò a tutto quello che avevano passato insieme: la lotta contro Voldemort, il nascondiglio, la fuga. Avevano combattuto fianco a fianco, dato la vita per Harry, e ora ne avevano un’altra a disposizione, in cui non rischiavano di morire appena giravano l’angolo, e avevano scoperto che non erano fatti per condividerla insieme. 

“Hai deciso?” chiese James. 

“Quasi. Ho solo una domanda per te, ma dovrai rispondermi sinceramente.” 

Il marito annuì. “Sai che non ti ho mai mentito.” 

_“Distorto o gonfiato la verità sì, però”_ , pensò Lily, ma tacque. Lo guardò negli occhi. “Mi ami ancora?” 

James la guardò, distolse lo sguardo, aprì la bocca, la richiuse. 

“Era quello che volevo sapere. Ho tutti gli elementi per decidere, e anche tu.” 

“Ma non amo nessun’altra…” 

“Temo che non basti” sospirò lei. “Fammi sapere quando sei pronto.” 

* 

L’addetto al reparto Regolamentazione per le Unioni, i Matrimoni e le Convivenze Magiche li squadrò annoiato. Aveva occhialini stretti, indossava un anonimo completo marrone e sembrava in tutto e per tutto un burocrate Babbano. 

“Nome?” 

“Lily Evans e James Potter.” 

“Data di nascita?” Gliela dissero e lui scartabellò, borbottando, finché non trovò la cartella etichettata ‘1960’. 

Si accese di uno sporadico interesse, poi li guardò. “Mi state prendendo in giro? Volete farmi perdere tempo?” 

“Non capisco…” 

“LEI non capisce, cara signora? E’ quello che dovrei dire io! _Lily Evans, nata il 30 gennaio 1960, morta il 31 ottobre 1981_.” scandì ad alta voce. “ _James Potter, nato il 27 marzo 1960, morto il 31 ottobre 1981_.” 

“Ehm… sì, credo che siano terribilmente lenti ad aggiornare i documenti. Sa, Lord Voldemort… “ L’impiegato saltò su dalla sedia, inorridito. “Comunque, se chiamerà l’Ufficio Auror, sono certa che si risolverà tutto. Siamo tornati in vita da tre anni.” 

“ _Tornati in vita_? Devo chiamare il Reparto San Mungo per le malattie mentali?” 

James, infuriato, tirò fuori la bacchetta. La situazione degenerò, e stava per aggravarsi con una denuncia per Fatture e Oltraggio a Pubblico Dipendente Ministeriale, quando il capo del dipartimento Auror finalmente chiarì la questione. 

“D’accordo” concluse l’impiegato, a denti stretti. “Non abbiamo precedenti per un caso di… uhm… Resurrezione. In attesa dei documenti ufficiali che attestino le vostre funzioni vitali, voi siete morti. Trapassati. Kaputt.” 

“Pezzo d’imbecille, ti sto urlando contro, sono qui davanti a te! Ti sembro abbastanza vivo?” 

“Caro signore, se ne faccia una ragione! Lei e la sua… uhm… signora siete legalmente deceduti.” 

“E il nostro matrimonio?” chiese Lily. “Siamo venuti per questo…” 

“Il vostro matrimonio è da considerarsi nullo. Non siete vivi, ergo non siete nemmeno sposati. Semplice, no? Lei, signorina Evans, ha vissuto con il qui presente signor Potter in stato di non regolamentato… concubinaggio.” 

“Ma come osi…?” sbottò James, estraendo di nuovo la bacchetta. Anche Lily era arrossita. Per certe cose, era rimasta alla vecchia generazione. 

“Andiamo, James” disse, tirandolo per la manica. “Non perdiamo altro tempo: a quanto sembra, non siamo sposati.” 

“No” confermò allegramente il burocrate, ansioso di concordare finalmente con lei. “Ma appena arriveranno i documenti, potrete sicuramente sposarvi di nuovo…” 

“Non si preoccupi di questo” commentò cupamente James. “Eravamo venuti per divorziare.” 

“Che assurdità. Divorziare quando il matrimonio non sussiste! Farmi perdere tempo in questo modo, con tutta la gente che aspetta…” borbottò il mago, scandalizzato, e gli chiuse lo sportello in faccia. 

* 

James era disperato. Avevano revocato l’affitto della casa, e tra lui e Lily era quello che se la passava meglio nel suo superattico del centro di Londra. Eppure, la sua vita senza di lei era vuota. Era vero, aveva notato tanti particolari che non gli piacevano di sua moglie, da quando erano tornati insieme. Ad esempio, aveva il seno piccolo, ed era più magra di quanto la ricordasse. Non era mai stata vanitosa (era una delle cose che lo avevano attratto, di lei), ma non faceva nulla per rendersi attraente per lui. Non si truccava e teneva i capelli semplicemente legati, e non sapeva fare neanche un maledetto budino commestibile! E spesso era taciturna, passava ore a leggere testi incomprensibili invece di fare una normale conversazione e, quel che era peggio, detestava il Quidditch. Ma tutto questo passava in secondo piano davanti al fatto che le aveva praticamente detto che non l’amava più. Come poteva essere stato così superficiale, così stupido? Come aveva potuto essere attratto da quelle piccole streghe che avevano in bocca ancora il sapore del latte, vistose, appariscenti, disinibite, soltanto perché lo riempivano di complimenti e gli sbattevano le tette in faccia? Cos’aveva in comune con loro? Pensavano che sconfiggere Voldemort fosse ‘figo, da paura’, che lo rendesse una celebrità! Che ne sapevano loro, del lutto e della perdita? Non erano nemmeno nate nella Prima Guerra contro Voldemort, e nei pochi anni della Seconda erano vissute protette dalle loro famiglie o a scuola. Erano un’altra generazione, quella di suo figlio… provava disgusto per se stesso. 

Lily era la donna della sua vita, l’unica che avesse mai amato, che gli aveva dato Harry… e quanto aveva faticato per conquistarla! Sirius si sorbiva di malavoglia le sue lamentele, senza essere molto d’aiuto. Perfino lui era diventato cupo e taciturno! Ma che gli era preso, a tutti quanti? Forse c’era un’invasione di Dissennatori nell’aria? Comunque, il migliore amico sosteneva che lui l’aveva voluta e corteggiata soltanto perché era diversa e si era mostrata insensibile al suo fascino! Che non l’aveva mai conosciuta davvero, e che non avrebbe mai dovuto prendere in moglie la migliore amica di Mocciosus, che di certo non aveva nulla in comune con loro! Come poteva dire assurdità simili? E, quel che era peggio, una vocina realistica nella sua testa gli diceva che aveva ragione. 

Accidenti, non ne aveva ancora parlato con Harry! Forse non era troppo tardi per sistemare le cose… si sentiva così solo… non c’era più lei ad accoglierlo, a cui raccontare le cose! Il solo pensiero di averla persa era quasi più assillante della perdita in sé. Ma lui era un Grifondoro, era famoso per il suo coraggioso: di certo doveva tentare di riconquistarla. 

Si presentò con una scatola di cioccolatini, e un mazzo di rose rosse magicamente incantate per durare per sempre davanti al Ministero, quando sapeva che Lily sarebbe uscita. Lei era già in strada: la vide uscire da un pub e incamminarsi verso la metropolitana Babbana. Sorrideva, sembrava felice e completamente se stessa. La cosa peggiore era che andava a braccetto con Severus Piton, il quale sembrava essersi scolato la sua riserva vitalizia di Felix Felicis, a giudicare dal sorriso ebete che aveva in faccia. 

“E così hai avuto quello che volevi, Mocciosus.” Pensieri di vendetta si affollarono dentro di lui. Era stato troppo poco togliergli le mutande davanti a tutti, cercare di farlo sbranare da Remus in versione licantropo… poi sentì la risata di lei, argentina e squillante anche a quella distanza. Era furioso con Severus, sì, non solo perché lui gliel’aveva portata via, ma perché lui, James, non l’aveva mai fatta ridere così. 

“Sono perfetti insieme, non è vero?” disse Sirius, Materializzandosi davanti a lui. 

“Sai, non credo che riparare gli specchi magici sia stata una buona idea. Insomma, fatti una vita!” 

“E io che volevo risollevarti l’umore! Beh, non dirò che te l’avevo detto…” 

Il duello magico che ingaggiarono attrasse l’attenzione dei passanti Babbani, che si fermarono a osservare lo spettacolo. Arrivò una Squadra Speciale di Cancellazione Magica, e soltanto lo status di Auror di James Potter impedì al Ministero di sporgere denuncia per Violazione dello Statuto di Segretezza. 

Poche ore dopo, al Paiolo Magico, ridevano come matti, ubriachi fradici. 

“Ah, cos’è una donna rispetto agli amici!” esclamò Sirius, scolandosi un altro bicchiere di Ogden Stravecchio. 

“Già” concordò James. L’oblio poteva essere piacevole, dopotutto. “Andiamo a trovarcene un paio per la serata!” 

“No, amico” disse Sirius, alzandosi elegantemente. “Devo declinare.” 

“Ma perché? Hai già qualche strega che stai cuocendo nel tuo calderone, dimmi un po’…” 

Sirius lo guardò, scuotendo la testa. Non era ubriaco al punto da fargli confidenze del genere. Se James l’avesse saputo dopo la giornata che aveva passato, temeva che l’avrebbero ricoverato al San Mungo in stato di shock. 

“Buon divertimento, amico. Dacci dentro anche per me” disse Sirius, e si Smaterializzò. 

* 

Severus Piton pregava. Lui, che aveva sempre contato sulle proprie forze, che era fermamente convinto dell’inesistenza, della passività o del probabile sadismo di qualsiasi eventuale creatura soprannaturale che si divertiva a giocare a scacchi con i loro destini. 

Pregava di non svegliarsi da quel sogno, in cui stava salendo le scale dell’appartamento di Lily. La sua Lily, che non era sposata con Potter! 

“So che non è un gran che” si scusò lei, indicando l’arredamento Babbano più che ordinario. “Era James che aveva i soldi… sai, famiglia Purosangue, e tutto il resto.” 

Lily smise di blaterare e arrossì, notando come la guardava Severus. Non vedeva neanche l’appartamento, potevano essere in mezzo al nulla, per quanto lo riguardava… 

Sentì scoppiarle il cuore in petto per la commozione e la tenerezza. Come poteva non scioglierle il cuore, un amore del genere? L’amore di un uomo che aveva fatto di tutto per lei e che la conosceva meglio di qualunque altro, da tutta la vita… 

“Severus” bisbigliò. Si avvicinò lentamente a lui, perché non si allontanasse. Era ferito nel profondo e, nonostante il sentimento che li legava, Lily sapeva che creare una sorta d’intimità tra loro non poteva essere facile. La prima mossa doveva partire da lei. Gli prese le mani e lo baciò sulle labbra, leggera. 

“Lily...” disse lui, un sorriso beato che gli rischiarava il viso, tanto da farlo quasi sembrare attraente… e lo era, nel suo genere: lineamenti affilati ed espressivi, capelli neri come l’ala di un corvo, che risaltavano contro la pelle pallida. 

La abbracciò, esitante, pensando a quando l’aveva fatto per la prima e l’ultima volta… 

_L’incanto Fidelius si era infranto e la stringeva tra le sue braccia, pallida e inerte. Lei era morta per colpa sua, per il suo tradimento… un bambino piangeva nella culla, in quella stessa stanza, ma lui non lo sentiva…_

“Non pensare al passato, Sev” disse Lily, accarezzandogli il viso. Si sporse, sollevandosi sulle punte per baciargli le tempie; gli arrivava appena al mento. 

“Siamo qui, adesso…” 

Severus la baciò a lungo, assaporando quelle sensazioni per la prima volta, una dimensione di calore, affetto e luce che gli era stata sempre negata e che adesso lo inondava, facendo crollare le sue più intime certezze e il muro che si era costruito per lunghi anni. 

“Oh, Lily” sospirò. S’inginocchiò davanti a lei e le prese la mano. 

“So che non potrei mai sperarci, ma… se volessi… concedermi l’onore di…” 

“Stai cercando di chiedermi di sposarti, Severus?” chiese Lily, divertita. 

“Dato che non sei più sposata con Potter…” bisbigliò lui, rauco. 

“Sei un vero gentiluomo di altri tempi. Una proposta di matrimonio, dopo un solo bacio?” 

“Non… ridere… di me” bisbigliò Severus, rialzandosi. Il suo orgoglio ferito riemerse di colpo. 

“Non stavo ridendo di te, Sev” lo rassicurò Lily. “Pensavo solo che prima dovremmo conoscerci meglio… in un altro modo” disse lei, in risposta al suo sguardo interrogativo. 

Si sedettero sul letto, esitanti. Lily lo baciò e passò le mani tra i suoi capelli, lisci e puliti al tatto. Severus la contemplò, poi affondò il viso sul suo collo, inspirando il suo profumo di fragola e gigli di campo. Lei iniziò a sfilarsi il vestito, un semplice modello Babbano. 

“Non devi farlo per forza…” disse Severus, incapace di staccare gli occhi da lei. 

“Pensi che qualcuno potrebbe mai costringermi a fare qualcosa che non voglio?” chiese Lily, sbuffando. 

“Forse… per compassione.” 

“Sei l’uomo meno capace di suscitare pietà che abbia mai conosciuto, Sev. Vorrei possedere il tuo coraggio, la tua forza…” 

“Lily, davvero… non c’è bisogno…” la pregò lui. 

“Oh, sì, invece. Ne abbiamo bisogno entrambi” disse lei, riprendendo a baciarlo. 

Anche la pelle di Lily era pallida, ma con una tinta vitale che ricordava la panna fresca. Le accarezzò i seni, lentamente. 

“Lo so, sono piccoli” disse lei, fraintendendo la sua espressione. 

“Due fiori di loto… perfetti per le mie mani…” bisbigliò Severus, colmo di venerazione, le lacrime agli occhi. Lei posò la mano sul suo cuore: batteva fortissimo. 

“Oh, Sev. Vieni qui” disse Lily, abbracciandolo. Sprofondarono nei cuscini. 

“No” disse Severus, quando Lily tentò di sbottonargli la lunga veste da mago. 

“Insomma, tu sei così giovane e bella, e io…”. 

“Oh, sei veramente un mostro decrepito, Sev, non c’è dubbio” rise lei, riprendendo la sua opera. 

“Dico sul serio. Tutto questo… non posso.” 

“Qual è il problema? Dimmelo, sono certa che troveremo una soluzione insieme.” 

La voleva più di ogni altra cosa, ma non ne era degno, non la meritava e poi… lo aveva visto nudo, davanti a tutta la scuola, confessò Severus mangiandosi le parole, sempre più imbarazzato e rabbioso. 

“E’ questo che ti preoccupa?” Lily si sforzò di non ridere. “Ma andiamo… non lascerai che James ci rovini questo momento con i suoi scherzi da bullo quindicenne? Comunque non ho visto nulla” ammise, vedendo che era ancora turbato. “Me ne sono andata prima, ero troppo furiosa con lui.” 

“Ti ho chiamata Sanguemarcio. Ho riferito la profezia della Cooman a Voldemort. Oh, Lily, non sapevo che eri tu!” 

“Sarebbe cambiato qualcosa se fosse stata un’altra coppia di maghi?” chiese Lily, piano. 

“Non lo so” gemette lui. “Ero… sono una persona orribile, non ti merito…” 

“Non meriti di autocommiserarti, Severus” replicò lei, fermamente. “Hai fatto sufficiente ammenda per il passato. Non so come tu abbia fatto a chiudere la tua mente a Voldemort, ma…” 

“Oh, Lily. E’ proprio questo che nessuno capisce. Credi davvero che Voldemort mi avrebbe permesso di usare l’Occlumanzia contro di lui? Non gli ho nascosto nulla: ogni volta che entrava nella mia mente, vedeva soltanto i pensieri negativi che alimentavo. Rabbia, odio, oscurità… non c’era altro. 

“Lascia andare tutto, Sev. Lascia che prenda tutto io, e che te lo porti via, pian piano. E’ ora che cominci a vivere.” 

“Non posso contaminarti, Lily. Sono una creatura d’ombra, lo sarò sempre.” 

“Sono più forte di quanto pensi, e sarai quello che scegli di diventare” disse Lily, dolcemente. “Ma posso facilitarti le cose.” 

Chiuse le imposte e un confortante, benedetto buio scese nella stanza, nascondendo a Severus la bellezza di Lily ma stendendo un velo sui dubbi, l’imbarazzo e le paure di lui. La abbracciò e la accarezzò con dolcezza, più sicuro. Era stato sempre più coraggioso, al buio. 

* 

James pensava di essersi ubriacato abbastanza. A quanto pareva, si sbagliava. Non sapeva come, ma era finito ai Tre Manici di Scopa a scolarsi pinta dopo pinta, sotto l’occhio divertito e compassionevole della sua vecchia amica, Rosmerta. 

“Da solo senza quell’altro cagnaccio scapestrato, Sirius Black?” chiese lei, con affetto. 

“Anche tu preferisci lui, Rosie, non è vero?” 

“Preferisco gli uomini che mi corteggiano, Jamie” rispose lei, facendogli l’occhiolino. “Non è lui che mi ha baciata come se dovesse morire domani dietro a questo bancone, non è vero?” 

Jamie la guardò con apprezzamento, notandone la figura ancor più prosperosa di come ricordava, i lunghi riccioli color miele e i fianchi generosi. 

“Avevo sedici anni, Rosie! Non pensavo che mi avresti ricambiato, sai?” 

“E io ne avevo venti… confesso che è stata la prima e ultima volta che ho ceduto alla cotta di uno studente di Hogwarts” sorrise lei, scuotendo la testa al ricordo. “Sei sempre stato il più affascinante dei ribelli, Jamie. E facevi la tua figura, su una scopa… torta alla melassa, dico bene?” 

“Cosa?” chiese lui, la mente annebbiata. 

“La tua preferita.” 

“Sì, anche di mio figlio… Harry. Ah…” esclamò, dopo che lei la ebbe prodotta magicamente da dietro il bancone (che posto meraviglioso!). “Assolutamente deliziosa.” 

Ben presto le raccontò tutta l’odissea del divorzio con Lily. Rosmerta ascoltava, comprensiva. Era empatica e commentava nei punti giusti, senza essere fastidiosa. 

“E che mi dici di te? Devi avere avuto una vita interessante…” 

“Oh, non saprei… sono sempre stata qui ai Tre Manici. La mia famiglia era povera, sai. E’ già stato tanto che abbia preso i miei G.U.F.O., lavoro qui da quando avevo sedici anni.” 

“Andiamo, sei la barista più attraente e corteggiata di tutta la Gran Bretagna!” 

“Sono come la strega Vaniglia” borbottò lei. “Tutti mi vogliono e nessuno mi piglia.” 

“Stento a credere” disse James, strabuzzando gli occhi “che tu non abbia avuto le tue esperienze…” 

“Niente di permanente” disse lei, sorridendogli maliziosamente. 

Un bicchiere dopo l’altro, erano finiti vicinissimi, irresistibilmente attratti dalla confidenza, dal calore, dal cameratismo e dai ricordi di un passato più dolce. Si baciarono con passione. “Davvero sono l’unico studente di Hogwarts che hai ricambiato?” chiese lui, senza fiato. Stentava a crederlo… 

“Beh, non dico che non ce ne siano stati altri… ma dopo il settimo anno non erano più studenti, no?” 

James rise e riprese a baciarla. Le slacciò il corpetto, aiutandosi freneticamente con la bacchetta, e restò a contemplare i suoi seni colmi e rigonfi, dalla punta all’insù… non ce la faceva neanche a prenderli in mano… Lei gli spinse la testa contro il suo petto, accogliente, esigente… 

“Oh, Rosie… dai, andiamo a letto…” 

“No, Jamie…” gemette lei, rauca, aggrappandosi a lui, accarezzando il suo corpo atletico e forte, così deliziosamente giovane. 

“Perché no?” gracchiò lui. 

“Non credo di arrivare alla camera.” Si liberò della gonna, e la sua bocca riprese a divorarlo. 

* 

Lily osservava Severus nella penombra della stanza. Il tempo era migliorato e qualche raggio di sole illuminava il suo corpo nudo. Aveva una particolare, arcana bellezza; il pallore di qualcosa di delicato, troppo fragile per stare al sole sotto lo sguardo di tutti, ma immensamente prezioso. Gli fece scorrere le dita sul petto, e Severus aprì gli occhi. 

“Oh, Lily… “ disse lui, guardandola, adorante. “Ti amo così tanto…” Si perse in un delirio sempre più sconnesso, mentre facevano l’amore per la seconda volta. Lily non si era mai sentita così protetta, desiderata, allo stesso tempo vulnerabile e al sicuro. Voleva proteggerlo a sua volta, ricambiarlo, dargli tutto quello che aveva. 

“Chi l’avrebbe detto che fossi così romantico, Severus” disse lei, sorridendo. Nessuno le aveva mai recitato versi di poesie come lui, persino in latino, con quella voce profonda, grave e sensuale come cioccolato scuro, che le arrivava fino all’anima e la faceva sciogliere come cera bollente in ogni parte del corpo. 

“Solo per te, Lily”, le sussurrò lui. “Solo per te, sempre.” 


	7. Fortuna liquida

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tutti avrebbero bisogno di un po' di fortuna: Sirius, tormentato dal passato, che conduce un'esistenza squinternata; Tonks, bloccata in una quotidinaità poco soddisfacente; Harry, che scopre che la relazione con Ginny è ormai giunta al capolinea...

#  VII.

#  FORTUNA LIQUIDA

Sirius Black pensava di aver già avuto la sua dose di disgrazie. Aver passato tredici anni ad Azkaban; essere ucciso dalla cugina Mangiamorte inciampando in un Velo mentre la stava prendendo in giro; nascondere al suo migliore amico James la sua vera natura gli era sembrato più che abbastanza, ma era chiaro che al peggio non c’era mai limite. Bell’affare, la resurrezione. Roba per cui essere grati a Harry, il suo figlioccio, la persona più importante per lui, qualcosa a metà tra un miglior amico e un fratello… almeno, fino a quando, sconfitto Voldemort, non aveva iniziato a trascurarlo prima per Ginny e ora per Hermione... beh, come dargli torto? Non doveva essere egoista, il ragazzo si meritava tutta la felicità del mondo. 

E poi naturalmente c’era Regulus, il fratello Mangiamorte che a quanto pareva era stato abbastanza scaltro da sfuggire alla furia di Voldemort per tutti quegli anni… e riusciva anche ad abbindolare Harry & co., con la storia che aveva perso la memoria nel tentativo di fermare una pericolosa Magia Oscura in atto… oh, certo, aveva la testimonianza di Kreacher. E da quando la parola di Kreacher, che non faceva che insultare ibridi e Babbani e piangere a calde lacrime le nobili famiglie Purosangue dei Mangiamorte, aveva qualche valore? E quella so-tutto-io, Hermione, aveva anche il coraggio di dire che _lui_ , Sirius l’aveva trattato male! Che voleva dire, che si meritava che avesse tramato per ucciderlo con la cuginetta? Bene, bel modo di vedere le cose. Chissà se Harry ci credeva. Da quando uscivano insieme, non era più venuto a trovarlo… non che fosse facile come prima. Aveva lasciato l’oscura, odiatissima casa di Grimmauld Place a Regulus, di certo era quello il posto più adatto a Reg. I due fratelli Black non si potevano vedere. Lo sapeva, lui che Reg ancora piangeva la cugina Bellatrix, non riusciva a integrarsi nella comunità magica e pensava con simpatia ai parenti e ai Mangiamorte scappati o rinchiusi ad Azkaban… era impossibile cambiare le abitudini di una vita, specialmente se eri stato cresciuto da un’arpia fanatica come Walpurga Black: lui stesso si era salvato a stento dalla sua micidiale influenza, e solo scappando a casa di James. 

Quando Bill, per stare più vicino alla famiglia (la gattamorta Veela e la figlia Victoire, che prometteva di venire su svaporata e languida come la madre), aveva proposto lui per sostituirlo come Spezzaicantesimi alla Gringott, aveva accettato con sollievo quella via di fuga. Viaggi in Egitto, scervellarsi per sciogliere antiche maledizioni, restare solo pochi giorni a Londra per fare rapporto e poi ripartire corrispondeva alla sua massima aspirazione di una vita scapestrata e senza legami: non era forse così che lo vedevano tutti? James continuava a essere il suo miglior amico, naturalmente. Aveva riso a crepapelle quando gli aveva raccontato di Rosmerta e gli era risultato anche difficile credere che fosse affranto per la separazione di Lily: perfino lui sapeva da secoli che era l’anima gemella di Mocciosus…. beh, quei due si meritavano a vicenda: che avessero pure tanti bambini. La casa dei Black, d’altro canto, era destinata a rimanere senza eredi, almeno per quanto lo riguardava. 

Già, perché il suo unico interesse amoroso, ex lupo mannaro che aveva recentemente ripreso il posto maledetto di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure, era sposato con l’altra sua cugina, un matrimonio avvenuto poco tempo dopo la sua morte. A quanto gli avevano raccontato, Remus non aveva avuto una parte molto attiva nell’argomento. La cugina Nympha poteva anche essere goffa e per certi versi imbranata, ma quando si metteva in testa una cosa non c’era verso di smuoverla, e Remus sembrava felice con la sua famigliola. Se anche Sirius sperava che lasciasse Tonks per lui, non c’era la minima chance che avrebbe abbandonato il piccolo Teddy, il figlio che adorava, e Sirius non gliel’avrebbe mai chiesto. 

Davvero una bella invenzione, la famiglia. A cominciare dai fratelli, simpatizzanti Mangiamorte con elfi domestici psicopatici per migliori amici. Per non parlare delle cugine: una lo aveva spedito all’altro mondo, l’altra aveva impalmato il suo unico amore… certo, Tonks poteva anche non averlo saputo, di lui e Remus… e anche se l’avesse sospettato, perché preoccuparsene? Sirius era già morto quando si erano fidanzati. 

Lui e Lupin non erano neanche definibili come coppia: Remus non era mai stato a proprio agio con l’idea di essere… _diverso_. Era già stata dura per lui essere un licantropo, uno che doveva nascondersi in una casa infestata a cui si accedeva tramite un Platano che aveva sempre voglia di tirare di boxe con la tua faccia. Era il ragazzo assennato e studioso, quello tranquillo e in disparte, che non notavi. Quello che aveva in mano un libro invece che un Boccino, ma era dotato di straordinaria sensibilità e inaspettati lampi d’ironia… com’era felice Sirius, quando lo vedeva aprirsi in un sorriso che distendeva quel viso precocemente tirato, e lo rendeva bellissimo! 

Harry pensava che Sirius fosse l’unico in grado di mettere un freno alle ‘malandrinate’ di suo padre da giovane. In realtà, era Remus che gli faceva intendere ragione. Era stato lui, Sirius, a scoprire il segreto di Lupin, un ragazzino indifeso che si trasformava in qualcosa di così alieno alla propria natura. Lui a proporre di fare compagnia a Remus, saltando su con la brillante idea di trasformarsi in animali altrettanto grandi e potenzialmente feroci, perché lo tenessero a bada. Il grosso cane nero era il compagno perfetto per un lupo mannaro, l’unico che riuscisse a controllarlo, mentre spesso James, durante le loro gare di velocità, s’impigliava fra i rami con il suo monumentale palco di corna. 

“Diventa un Animagus cervo, dicevano… sarà bello, dicevano”, sbuffava, emergendo dalla foresta, tornando umano insieme a Remus, accaldato e felice, con Sirius sempre al suo fianco. E Codaliscia! Provava ancora istinti omicidi al solo sentirlo nominare. Del resto, cosa potevano aspettarsi da uno che, con tutte le grandi, mostruose e terrificanti possibilità a sua disposizione, sceglieva di trasformarsi in un topo? Quanto ce l’aveva avuta con Harry e Remus perché gli avevano impedito di ucciderlo! Avrebbe fatto bene, come poi si era rivelato. 

Cercò di riscuotersi dai ricordi, senza successo. A che pro pensare a un Remus quindicenne che lo guardava un attimo di troppo e arrossiva? Lui, terribile fino in fondo, non faceva che provocarlo con la consueta arguzia Black, il suo sorriso affascinante, il suo tocco apparentemente casuale. Ricordò il loro primo bacio, un timido sfioramento di labbra… 

Dopo che Sirius e James (ma quanto erano stati cretini, in una scala da un milione all’infinito?), avevano attirato Piton nel loro nascondiglio segreto, Remus, perso il controllo all’odore di carne e sangue umani, non aveva potuto fare altro che attaccarlo: soltanto i loro poteri combinati e la parvenza di umanità che conservava Remus sotto la sua forma bestiale gli avevano impedito di sbranarlo pezzo per pezzo. Sirius si chiedeva se sarebbe poi stato un male. 

Ok, Mocciosus aveva mantenuto in vita Harry, ma chi aveva detto a Voldemort della profezia? Persino Harry, per quanto riluttante, iniziava a considerarlo un eroe: certo, la faccia che aveva fatto quando Lily gli aveva detto che usciva con l’ex odiatissimo professore di Pozioni sarebbe valsa a farlo prendere in giro per tutti i Natali a seguire, ma era una magra consolazione. Sirius sospirò. Era di nuovo ubriaco. Doveva esserlo, dato che non riusciva a tenere un filo di pensieri logico senza interrompersi altre dieci volte. 

Remus, terrorizzato da quanto aveva fatto e furioso all’ultima bravata di James e Sirius, li aveva affrontati. “Sapevate che l’avrei attaccato” gli aveva detto Lunastorta, tremando. 

Sirius l’aveva avvolto nel suo mantello, circondandogli le braccia con la vita in un gesto protettivo. “Beh, lo scopo era proprio questo, sai…” 

“Da James me lo sarei anche aspettato, ma da _te_! Giocare così con i miei sentimenti…” 

“Ma tu non c’entravi affatto!” protestò Sirius. “Volevamo soltanto dare una lezione a Mocciosus, non abbiamo pensato…” 

“E’ proprio questo il punto, voi non pensate mai! Lo trovate divertente? ‘Portiamolo dal lupo mannaro, così gli salterà addosso come la bestia che è’!” 

“Oh, Remus, lo sai che non lo penso! Tu, una bestia? Sei così…” 

“Cosa? Patetico? Mentalmente disturbato? Incontrollabilmente violento?” 

“Dolce” disse Sirius, piano. 

Erano tornati al loro dormitorio, vuoto e silenzioso. Codaliscia era in infermeria per un crollo nervoso e James era ancora dal Preside Dippett insieme a Piton, a cercare di dare una spiegazione per l’accaduto. 

Remus arrossì furiosamente “Ti sembrano cose da dire a un altro ragazzo?” 

“Non le sto dicendo a un altro ragazzo, ma a te.” Sirius sfoderò il suo irresistibile sorriso, e lo baciò lentamente. Remus era in tumulto, il respiro accelerato e la mente in blocco. Ricambiò il bacio con un lieve contatto di labbra, poi s’interruppe, incerto. 

“Non dovresti… insomma, tutte le ragazze di Hogwarts ti corrono dietro!” 

“Non hanno i requisiti per attrarre il mio interesse” replicò Sirius, sorridendo maliziosamente. 

“E quali sarebbero?” 

“Peloso, zannuto, ulula alla luna piena… e ostinato nel respingermi, ahimè.” 

“Oh, Sirius, smettila!” disse Remus, ma sorrideva. Gli tirò un cuscino e Sirius deviò con un colpo di bacchetta, facendolo esplodere in un mucchio di piume. 

“Non ho neanche cominciato” disse Sirius, pronto a contrattaccare. 

“Piton è disgraziatamente incolume, ma almeno non siamo stati espulsi” annunciò James, rientrando. “Ehi” disse, gettando uno sguardo di disapprovazione al dormitorio semidistrutto, “io affronto Silente e il Preside anche per conto vostro e voi vi state divertendo? Beh, che avete? Un’Acromantula vi ha mangiato la lingua?” 

Sirius sorrise con insolita dolcezza al ricordo, e guardò il fondo del bicchiere. 

* 

_Primavera 2002_

Tonks sbuffò. Non era mai stata quello che si diceva una ‘signorina per bene’, una tutte buone maniere, ma anche così non riusciva a capacitarsi di come il suo Teddy, quel diavoletto dai capelli blu, fosse così pestifero, neanche se vi avessero infuso dentro gli spiriti combinati di Fred, George Weasley e Lee Jordan. Specialmente considerando il fatto che aveva un padre come Remus. Non che lui facesse molto per mantenere la disciplina… okay, non era mai stato un uomo autoritario, ma viziava Teddy in maniera indecente. 

Remus… Ora che si era liberato dalla maledizione che aveva addotto come principale motivazione per non poterla sposare, pensava che sarebbero stati molto felici insieme. Invece, si era allontanato da lei sempre più. Litigavano per tutto: ovvero, lei urlava e si trasformava nella versione color pomodoro di una Veela inferocita, lui invece si chiudeva in cupi, ostili silenzi sempre più pesanti da sopportare. 

Non gli piaceva che fossero andati a vivere vicino alla madre e non mancava occasione di farglielo capire. Sosteneva che Andromeda Black passasse troppo tempo con Teddy, anche quando lui era a casa! Remus e la suocera non si erano mai visti di buon occhio e la sua resurrezione non aveva migliorato le cose. Specie perché suo marito, l’amato Ted Tonks, rimaneva ancora sottoterra. 

“Ma tu non ci sei mai” ritorse Tonks. 

“I professori di Hogwarts tornano dalle famiglie solo nel weekend, Dora. Se tu ti trasferissi a Hogsmeade, invece di questo buco in capo alla Scozia di Ottery St Catchpole…” 

“Questa è casa mia, Remus! A Teddy piace, qui! Come puoi pensare che lascerei sola la mia povera mamma…” 

“Oh, certo” ribatté lui, sarcastico. “Non sia mai…” 

“E poi” continuò Tonks ignorandolo, “non credo proprio che la Preside Mc Grannitt ti farebbe problemi se venissi più spesso a trovare la tua famiglia! Dopotutto, nel weekend non hai lezioni!” 

“Ho i compiti da correggere, ricerche da fare e tutto il resto, Dora! I professori devono essere sempre disponibili per gli alunni che li cercano. E poi, se facesse qualche strappo per me, dovrebbe farlo per tutti…” 

“Oh, andiamo: chi altro ha famiglia, a Hogwarts? Quasi tutti siete parti dell’Ordine della Fenice: davvero, sembrate tutti monaci, con la vostra fissa per la cultura, la competizione e la vita ritirata!” 

“Neville è professore di Erbologia, e non mi risulta che vada a trovare Luna ogni settimana!” 

“Non ci va” ribatté Tonks” perché Luna è impegnata nelle sue folli missioni per raccogliere Plimpi, avvistare Ricciocorni Schiattosi e altre assurdità del genere!” 

“Oh, sì” commentò Remus, con affetto. “Sono proprio una bella coppia, non trovi?” 

“Umph” commentò Tonks. Come al solito, lasciò perdere. Teneva al suo matrimonio, dopotutto era stata lei a proporsi a Remus: dopo la morte di Sirius sembrava così solo, debole, bisognoso d’affetto… ma anche adesso che l’amico era tornato era proprio strano. Un pensiero la colse all’improvviso. 

“Non è che hai litigato con Sirius, vero?” 

Remus trasalì e sbiancò. “Cosa te lo fa pensare?” 

“Non viene più a trovarci.” 

“E’ impegnato come Spezzaincantesimi, Dora…” 

“Voi uomini con il vostro lavoro, non pensate ad altro! Anch’io vorrei riprendere a fare l’Auror a tempo pieno…” 

“Teddy è ancora piccolo…” 

“Può occuparsene la mamma.” 

“D’accordo, cara” disse Remus, riluttante. Non voleva litigare con lei di nuovo. 

Lei gli sorrise, altrettanto conciliante. “Comunque, invitalo.” 

“Chi?” 

“Oh, andiamo! _Sirius_. Mi piace avere vicini i membri della famiglia non-Mangiamorte.” 

“Sirius non fa parte della famiglia, Dora.” 

“E’ mio cugino e il tuo migliore amico. Insomma, cosa è successo tra voi, si può sapere?” 

“Niente” tagliò corto Remus. Cercò di non pensare ai loro incontri fortuiti e sempre più rari, ai loro silenzi imbarazzati e agli sguardi sempre più espliciti che non potevano fare a meno di lanciarsi. L’ultima volta che si erano visti, invece di scambiarsi una normalissima buonanotte, si erano avvinghiati l’uno all’altro, baciandosi con passione. In quella stessa casa, a pochi metri da dove dormiva Teddy! Come poteva Remus rivederlo ancora? 

L’idea che Sirius fosse imparentato con lui per matrimonio, poi, lo disturbava non poco. 

“Devo andare, adesso. Abbi cura di te” disse a Tonks, baciandola sulla guancia. 

“Non puoi neanche restare per la notte?” sbuffò lei. 

“Mi dispiace, riunione professori. Vedrò di tornare presto, d’accordo? 

“Umhph” borbottò Tonks. Non voleva o non poteva? Sapeva di non essere uno schianto, col fatto che era una Metamorfa e si divertiva a cambiare periodicamente il suo aspetto per il figlio e i visitatori, facendo nasi e smorfie strane e tutto. Teddy aveva quasi quattro anni e le dava più da fare di quando era neonato. Sul grembiule erano rimasti attaccati schizzi di cibo e non dormiva abbastanza. Il bambino era troppo indipendente e rumoroso per dormire con lei, ma ciò non gli impediva di entrare in camera sua a quando voleva a cavallo della scopa volante, perché aveva fatto un incubo o semplicemente perché ne aveva voglia: le sue notti erano insonni e spesso si svegliava con delle lunghe occhiaie violacee. Avrebbe dovuto fare qualcosa per la disciplina, ma non era facile, dato che lei era l’unica ad urlare, ‘nonna Droda’ non faceva che rimpinzarlo di leccornie e Remus era solo un padre part-time che lo portava a vedere creature affascinanti e pericolose, alle partite di Quidditch o dalla zuccherosa Mielandia, il paradiso dei bambini. 

Non c’era niente da fare: lei si faceva in quattro, eppure per Teddy era la strega cattiva. Fremette di rabbia. Perché Remus doveva andarsene così presto? Odiava avere il letto vuoto: l’ultima volta era stato lo stesso, e anche quella prima… 

La testa del suo ex insegnante e carissimo amico, Malocchio Moody, completa di occhio magico che roteava impazzito, apparve nel caminetto. Per poco non si prese un colpo. Si sfilò il grembiule e assunse l’aspetto professionale di una compunta strega del Ministero. con tanto di naso a punta, labbra sottili e chignon. 

“Oh, Tonks, sei una sagoma!” Malocchio si lasciò andare a una risata grave e rauca. 

“Cosa posso fare per te, Mal… Alastor?” 

“Mi chiedevo se ti andava di venire a Londra per una rimpatriata: abbiamo trovato dei Dissennatori nei pressi di Hampstead.” 

Tonks assunse il suo aspetto consueto, i capelli rosa come gomma da masticare, e sorrise entusiasta. “Non vedo l’ora!” 

* 

Hermione si Materializzò davanti a Harry nella loro casa magicamente protetta nel centro di Londra. “Oh, Harry, non puoi capire! Che giornata! Alì Bashir ha di nuovo tentato di importare illegalmente tappeti volanti dall’Egitto e i fondi di calderone continuano ad avere il bordo tutto diverso, eppure sono anni che li abbiamo regolamentati…” 

“Mi sembri Percy” disse Harry, sorridendole con affetto. La baciò sulle labbra. “Ciao, tesoro.” 

Hermione lavorava all’Ufficio Applicazione della Legge Magica; il nuovo impiego le calzava a pennello. Aveva completato anche la formazione di Auror, perché lei era intelligente, brillante, incredibile, e poteva fare qualsiasi cosa, ma alla fine aveva seguito la sua strada. Da quando lo faceva Hermione, sembrava quasi che quel barbosissimo lavoro fosse indispensabile. 

Lei ricambiò il bacio e lo guardò, gli occhi castani colmi di affetto. “Com’è andata oggi?” 

“Dissennatori a piede libero, tre simpatizzanti Mangiamorte avvistati che si sono rivelati altrettanti Goblin particolarmente deformi e un arresto per Violazione dello Statuto di Segretezza. Insomma, il solito.” 

Si sorrisero. Benché fosse passato un anno da quando si erano messi insieme, il cuore gli faceva ancora le capriole dalla gioia ogni volta che la vedeva guardarlo in quel modo, piena di comprensione e divertimento ma anche di sincero affetto. Lei, che lo conosceva meglio di chiunque altro e che non avrebbe meritato neanche tra mille vite. Come diavolo aveva fatto a metterci tanto ad accorgersi di esserne innamorato? 

La sua storia con Ron era entrata in crisi da subito. Dopo un breve idillio in cui non facevano che sbaciucchiarsi, durante il settimo anno, avevano ricominciato con i litigi, che erano diventati sempre più violenti. Finita Hogwarts, le cose erano degenerate: Ron non aveva retto al pesantissimo carico di studi per l’esame da Auror e rinfacciava a Hermione, già impegnatissima con il proprio, di non fare abbastanza per aiutarlo. Un altro po’ e gli esami glieli avrebbe fatti lei, spacciandosi per lui con la Polisucco. 

Harry aveva perso il conto di tutte le volte in cui gli amici si erano lasciati, rimessi insieme e lasciati di nuovo. Un circolo vizioso, della serie ‘E’ nata prima la fiamma, o la fenice?’ 

Più litigavano, più si accanivano a rimanere insieme. 

Ron, che era viziato e abitudinario, continuava a rimanere da mamma Weasley e a farsi scodellare cinque deliziosi piatti al giorno. Rimasta praticamente sola con il più piccolo dei suoi maschi, Molly lo viziava e a Hermione, per quanto stesse simpatica Molly, spesso sembrava di avere una storia con lei, tanto era il tempo che passavano insieme. 

Aveva pressato più volte Ron perché andassero a vivere per conto loro, ma lui aveva insistito che non avevano abbastanza soldi. “Non ho neanche un lavoro, Herm.” 

“Potresti cercartene uno.” 

Dietro sua insistenza, Ron era andato a lavorare ai Tiri Vispi Weasley, ma la collaborazione con i fratelli era durata poco. Era decisamente di troppo: gli facevano fare il fattorino, lo prendevano in giro senza pietà per la sua inesperienza, e una volta si era temporaneamente ritrovato con un arto in meno a causa degli spassosissimi prodotti che si divertivano a testare su di lui, per la gioia dei clienti. Persino Verity, la loro commessa e recente fidanzata di Lee Jordan, gli dava ordini! Presto aveva mollato. Hermione si era mostrata delusa, ma aveva proposto un’alternativa. 

“Ho iniziato a lavorare al Ministero, potremmo comunque pagarci l’affitto in attesa che tu trovi qualcos’altro.” 

“Gli appartamenti magici sono troppo costosi.” 

“Potremmo vivere in un quartiere Babbano.” 

“Oh, sai che noia. Cioè, papà ne sarebbe elettrizzato, ma no, grazie. Voglio essere libero di Materializzarmi in pace e tutto il resto.” 

“Ti faccio presente che io sono cresciuta con i Babbani, Ronald” le labbra di Hermione erano diventate sottili come quelle della Mc Grannitt. 

“Già, suoceri Babbani _dentisti_. Il sogno di ogni fidanzato” aveva replicato Ron. 

Si conoscevano di vista da una vita con i genitori di Hermione, ma da quando si erano fidanzati ‘ufficialmente’ loro insistevano per ‘conoscersi meglio’. Una volta, lo avevano addirittura convinto a sottoporsi a una visita dentistica: dopotutto, erano tre contro uno, e Schiantare i genitori della sua fidanzata non gli avrebbe certo fatto guadagnare punti in più. Un Ron decisamente dolorante, lamentoso e dalle orecchie paonazze era uscito con quattro otturazioni, due apparecchi, un dente marcio rimosso e parecchie ramanzine su come avesse passato la vita a ingerire zuccheri dannosissimi per la salute della bocca, sempre senza lavarsi i denti. 

“Ma non ce l’hanno un dentista, al San Mungo?” aveva chiesto la mamma di Hermione, visibilmente scandalizzata da tanta trascuratezza dentaria. 

“Se vuoi conoscere un uomo, ragazza mia, guardagli in bocca” aveva sentenziato cupamente il signor Granger. Ron, che aveva rimosso con non poca difficoltà le protesi dentarie e non aveva potuto gustarsi i suoi piatti preferiti senza soffrire per diversi mesi, non si era fatto più vedere dai Granger. Hermione ne era uscita esasperata. 

“Insomma, amico, non so che fare con lei. Mi tratta come un’idiota!” diceva spesso Ron, sfogandosi con Harry. Quest’ultimo teneva spesso i propri commenti per sé. Non voleva minacciare la sua amicizia con Ron, ma tendeva sempre a schierarsi dalla parte di Hermione. Non che la propria vita sentimentale andasse così bene… 

Ginny l’aveva lasciato poco dopo Hogwarts. Era una giocatrice di Quidditch quasi imbattibile, una buona amica, aveva un caratterino niente male ed era anche un’amante esperta (Harry ancora arrossiva se pensava alle cose che avevano fatto nei sotterranei della scuola), ma, esauritosi il brivido della lunghissima cotta adolescenziale di lei per ‘Il-ragazzo-che-è-sopravvissuto’, ora che Harry non doveva più preoccuparsi di Voldemort e capiva di avere a disposizione una distesa di possibilità davanti a lui, si erano presto resi conto che non erano fatti l’uno per l’altra. Si erano lasciati senza troppi drammi… di certo non da parte di Ginny, che aveva ripreso la relazione tira-e-molla con Dean Thomas già prima che rompessero ufficialmente. Ma anche la loro storia non era durata, e lei non aveva perso tempo: prima c’era stato quell’idiota con un solo neurone di Cormac McLaggan, poi, per un breve periodo, era uscita con Draco Malfoy (l’aveva scoperto solo tramite Kreacher, che l’aveva sentito dire da una Narcissa fuori di sé, che aveva fatto visita al cugino Regulus), anche se l’esatta portata della storia non era ancora chiara. Aveva continuato con i Serpeverde, e, per l’orrore di tutta la famiglia Weasley, varie minacce da parte di Arthur di diseredarla e continue scenate di Molly, sempre più simile a una tigre dai denti a sciabola, da pochi mesi conviveva felicemente con Blaise Zabini. 

“La vita è stata una delusione, amico” disse Ron, sbracato sul divano di Harry e scolandosi una Burrobirra. “Chi pensava che le cose potessero andare storte dopo aver sconfitto Tu-Sai-Chi, eh?” 

“Hai mai pensato” disse Harry, cercando di mantenere un tono neutro “che tu e Hermione dovreste lasciarvi?” 

“Ma ci _siamo_ lasciati!” protestò Ron, indignato. “Tre volte, solo l’anno scorso! L’ultima è stata a Natale, siamo tornati insieme solo a San Valentino!” 

“Molto conveniente” commentò Harry, asciutto. “Comunque intendevo lasciarvi per un periodo più… definitivo.” 

“Fino a Pasqua?” 

“Pensavo più a qualcosa del tipo… per sempre?” suggerì Harry. 

“Sei impazzito?” protestò Ron, gli occhi fuori dalle orbite e le orecchie paonazze. “Chi mi conosce meglio di lei? E poi… sì, insomma… quale altra ragazza mi vorrebbe?” 

Harry sospirò: avevano centrato il punto. 

“Non dovresti avere un’autostima così bassa, Ron: pensa a tutto quello che hai fatto! Distruggere gli Horcrux, sconfiggere Voldemort…” 

“Cose che hai fatto tu.” 

“Lo abbiamo fatto insieme.” 

Ma Ron non sentiva ragioni. Paradossalmente anche Hermione, in genere tanto sensibile nel mettere a fuoco le situazioni più spinose e nel suggerire soluzioni ai problemi altrui, si dimostrava altrettanto indecisa e, quel che era peggio, ne era perfettamente consapevole. 

“Ho investito così tanto in questa relazione, Harry! E se dopo non fossimo più amici? E poi… andiamo, chi mi conosce meglio di lui?” 

“Io”, avrebbe voluto dire Harry, ma tacque. Hermione non era ancora pronta per sentirselo dire. Lui stesso se n’era accorto solo di recente. Non faceva che vedere immagini di lei. Hermione, che lo abbracciava davanti alla tomba dei suoi genitori, a Godric’s Hollow… Hermione, pietrificata dal Basilisco, con la soluzione al mistero della Camera dei Segreti stretta tra le dita… Hermione, che lo aiutava fino a notte fonda negli Schiantesimi per dargli una chance in più di sopravvivere al Torneo Tremaghi. 

Come aveva potuto non accorgersi che era diventata bellissima? Non una bellezza che si notava al primo sguardo, come Ginny: era stato attratto da lei per la sua sicurezza, per i capelli rosso fiamma che gli ricordavano inconsapevolmente sua madre, per la sua abilità da Cacciatrice… ma a un certo punto, tra un discorso e l’altro con Hermione seduta sul suo sofà come se fosse stato quello il suo posto, si era accorto di volerla nella sua vita, di voler passare ogni istante con lei e di esserne innamorato cotto. Lei, con la sua fragilità, la sua straordinaria intelligenza. Lei, la voce della ragione, eppure così emotiva e sensibile. Lei, che c’era stata sempre per lui, perfino quando Ron, anni prima, li aveva abbandonati insoddisfatto della sua leadership, agognando vitto e alloggio di prima qualità e troppo debole per resistere al richiamo dell’Horcrux… lei era rimasta, nonostante le loro possibilità di riuscita fossero a dir poco scarse. 

Non doveva avercela con Ron, pensò Harry. Era il suo migliore amico, ma non poteva fare a meno di ammettere che, quando l’aveva abbandonato in quella foresta voltandogli le spalle, qualcosa tra loro si era spezzato tra loro per sempre, e non si sarebbe mai più ricostruito. Era passato sopra a tutto pur di averlo vicino: all’invidia perché Harry era più ricco e popolare di lui, alle assurde accuse che gli aveva lanciato al quarto anno nonostante gli avesse giurato che non era stato lui a mettere il nome nel Calice di Fuoco... anche in quell’occasione, era stata Hermione, con le sue passeggiate e il suo immancabile ottimismo e buonsenso, la sua ancora di salvezza: lo aveva difeso, sola contro tutti. Era troppo tardi per conquistarla? Non poteva certo soffiarla a Ron, e poi lei cosa ne avrebbe pensato? Senza dubbio lo vedeva come un fratello, proprio come Harry, ancora ignaro dei propri sentimenti, aveva detto a Ron di considerarla come una sorella. 

* 

“Severus” disse Harry, inspirando profondamente, “non è che per caso avresti un goccio di Felix Felicis?” Ci aveva pensato bene e non gli era venuto in mente qualcosa di meglio. Non era ancora a suo agio con l’idea che Severus Piton, la sua nemesi personale, fosse stato per tutto quel tempo un eroe invisibile segretamente innamorato di sua madre, e ancor meno col fatto che fosse diventato il suo patrigno a tutti gli effetti. I documenti che attestavano la loro resurrezione e il loro status di vivi sarebbero arrivati presto, e allora si sarebbero sposati… bene, se era successo questo, cose meno strane potevano succedere. Lui poteva avere un po’ di fortuna con Hermione! 

Harry si accorse che Severus era fortemente tentato di torturarlo, o almeno di farlo soffrire un po’. Tuttavia, si trattenne, per amore di Lily. Sembrava addirittura umano: i capelli puliti, la faccia un po’ meno giallastra e rugosa, e sorrideva quasi con una frequenza normale… specialmente quando aveva sua madre vicina. Se Harry non l’avesse vista così amata e felice, sicuramente non avrebbe accettato altrettanto bene la cosa. 

“Ma come, il nostro Principe delle Pozioni non è in grado di prepararsela da solo?” 

“Ti chiedo scusa per quello e per tutto il resto… Severus” ammise Harry, che trovava ancora difficile chiamarlo per nome. 

“Non ce n’è bisogno” disse lui, arricciando gli angoli della bocca: Harry sospettava che invece volesse proprio sentirselo dire. “Niente trucchi, non devi usarlo per vincere a Quidditch, passare gli esami o in qualsiasi altra competizione…” disse Piton meccanicamente, tirando fuori la pozione d’oro liquido. 

“Lo so.” 

“Ricorda che la pozione non farà accadere niente di impossibile, ma muoverà le circostanze a tuo favore, solo per poco tempo. E’ una piccola dose di fortuna: agire in modo da conservartela spetta solo a te.” 

Harry prese la boccetta, riconoscente. Esitò, poi gli toccò il braccio. “Grazie, Severus.” 

“Porta i miei omaggi alla signorina Granger, Potter” disse l’ex professore, con una scintilla dell’antico sarcasmo. 


	8. Matrimoni in vista

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry dichiara i suoi sentimenti a Hermione, mentre anche il matrimonio di Remus e Tonks entra in crisi...  
> [Ultimo dei capitoli introduttivi. Dal prossimo si entrerà nell'azione vera e propria, fino alla fine della storia!]

#  VIII.

#  MATRIMONI IN VISTA

Non si poteva dire che la Felix non facesse effetto in fretta. “ _Sia benedetto Severus”_ , pensò Harry, grato. Davvero, non era poi tanto male averlo come patrigno… Scacciò quel pensiero folle: aveva cose più interessanti a cui dedicarsi. 

Hermione era distesa sul suo divano; aveva esaurito le lacrime ed era passata alla collera. 

“Ron” sibilò, a denti stretti, sputando quell’unica sillaba piena di rancore “con quella sgualdrina, quell’oca giuliva, quella piovra in versione umana…” 

“Lavanda Brown?” tirò a indovinare Harry. La loro compagna Grifondoro non aveva mai superato la cotta per Ron: ogni tanto se la riappiccicava di nuovo. 

“Sì! Cioè, so che tecnicamente ci eravamo lasciati di nuovo, ma…”, fece un gesto irritato con la mano, come a scacciare quel dettaglio insignificante. 

“Insomma, cos’è successo?” 

“Preferirei non raccontarti i dettagli, Harry. Ma credimi, erano inequivocabili. Come-ho-potuto” disse, centrando con la bacchetta i bicchieri allineati sulla credenza e facendoli esplodere uno a uno “essere così dannatamente STUPIDA?” 

“Ehm… quei bicchieri erano un regalo di mamma, Herm.” 

“Oh, scusami tanto, Harry! _Reparo_.” 

“Non c’è problema.” Le sorrise. “Allora, cosa farai adesso?” 

Naturalmente, prima di arrivare a una risposta, Harry si sorbì ogni variazione sul tema ‘Ron-è-un-idiota-totale’ (era la seconda persona a saperlo meglio di chiunque altro, dato che era il suo miglior amico da quando avevano undici anni), e di tutte le sue malefatte, da quando si era dimenticato del loro anniversario al fatto che non si trovava un lavoro e gozzovigliava a casa Weasley senza la minima intenzione d’impegnarsi in una relazione più definitiva. “Oh, Harry” sbottò, infine. “Temo proprio di esser stata una gran vigliacca.” 

“Tu, Hermione?” disse lui. “Sei la donna più brillante e coraggiosa…” 

“Ti ringrazio, ma sono stata più tonta di un troll. Vedevo benissimo che eravamo sbagliati l’uno per l’altra! E adesso? Oh, è tanto difficile aprirsi, ricominciare tutto da capo, non trovi? Anche tu, dopo Ginny, non hai avuto nessuna…” 

Harry si fece coraggio: o adesso o mai più. “E’ perché aspetto qualcun’altra.” 

“Davvero?” fece Hermione, sorpresa. “La conosco?” 

“Sì” disse Harry. Non si era sentito più terrorizzato neanche quando aveva affrontato un Ungaro Spinato con la sola bacchetta magica. Si sporse sul bordo del divano e la baciò. 

Hermione ricambiò il bacio, dapprima esitante, poi sempre più appassionata. Quando si staccarono, aveva il respiro accelerato e un’espressione lievemente incredula. “Non è uno scherzo, vero?” 

“Sono innamorato di te, Hermione Jean Granger. Non so quando me ne sono accorto, ma credo di esserlo da tutta la vita. Perdonami se ci ho messo tanto, sei sempre stata tu quella intelligente…” 

“Non lo sono per niente! Non ci speravo più…” gemette lei, le lacrime agli occhi. 

Harry non riusciva a credere alle sue orecchie. Quella non era certo una cosa che la Felix potesse influenzare! “Tu… voglio dire, io ti piaccio Hermione?” 

“PIACERMI?” Hermione rise istericamente. Guardò quel viso familiare: grandi occhi verdi, occhiali rotondi, capelli neri irresistibilmente spettinati. Il ragazzo più dolce, ingenuo, coraggioso, testardo e adorabile che avesse mai incontrato, e lo conosceva più a fondo di quanto conosceva se stessa. Ogni lineamento, ogni espressione, dalla cicatrice sbiadita alle ginocchia ossute alle sopracciglia lievemente inarcate, gli era familiare come la propria. 

“Ho una cotta per te da quando ero al sesto anno” confessò, a bassa voce. 

“Ma avevi iniziato a uscire con Ron, in quel periodo!” 

“Oh, Harry! Si sentiva così trascurato, in ombra! E a te piaceva Ginny, finalmente… non volevo mettermi in mezzo tra voi, eravamo così amiche! Ero stata proprio io a dirle di uscire con altri ragazzi…” 

“Un consiglio che ha applicato alla grande, direi.” 

Hermione rise. 

“E poi, quando Ron se n’è andato, nella Foresta, e sono rimasta con te… ecco, pensavo che fosse un indizio sufficiente per fartelo capire, ma dopo tu hai detto che mi consideravi come una sorella, e allora…” 

“Oh, che stupido sono stato! Ma tu piangevi in continuazione per Ron…” 

“Piangevo per Ron, per te, per i miei sentimenti, perché eravamo da soli contro Voldemort… non mi conosci abbastanza per sapere che piango sempre? Scoppiavo in lacrime perfino quando non riuscivo a far entrare tutte le materie nel mio orario! Insomma, in fondo sono una ragazza…” 

“Una ragazza straordinaria” disse Harry. Hermione stava piangendo di nuovo e lui glielo fece notare: risero entrambi, poi tornarono a guardarsi come non l’avevano mai fatto prima. 

“I tuoi capelli” bisbigliò Harry, sollevando una mano verso i suoi ricci castani. 

“Lo so, sono un disastro.” 

“Non ti ho mai detto quanto mi piacciono” disse, accarezzandoglieli e riprendendo baciarla. 

* 

Harry aveva aspettato che Ron e Hermione si lasciassero definitivamente prima di stare insieme a lei a tutti gli effetti. Quando Hermione gli aveva detto di loro Ron, palesemente ubriaco, aveva fatto una scenata a Harry e lo aveva sfidato a duello. Harry gli aveva fatto notare che lui stava già da tempo con Lavanda, dietro le spalle di lei. 

“Non fa testo, avremmo risolto tutto! Ma tu, il mio migliore amico… lo sapevo che lei ha sempre preferito te, stava con me solo per compassione o per prendermi in giro, o…” 

“Lo sai quanti anni ha sprecato con te! Hai idea di quanto l’hai fatta soffrire?” gridò Harry, fuori di sé. “E sai quante fatture mi hanno insegnato Remus, Severus e Hermione stessa? Se non vuoi che ti scagli una maledizione permanente, ti consiglierei di andartene” concluse, recuperando una glaciale, pericolosissima calma. 

Ron lo guardò con rancore. Magari le sue minacce erano vane, ma sapeva di non poter vincere contro di lui, neanche se fosse stato più sobrio e in forma. 

Col tempo, soprattutto grazie a Hermione, che si sentiva in colpa, si erano riavvicinati. Tuttavia, una cordiale uscita a quattro e il ricostituirsi dell’inseparabile trio sembrava uno scenario molto lontano. 

Era valsa la pena aspettare, pensò Harry. Erano in camera sua; Harry era a torso nudo, Hermione in biancheria intima. Lei lo squadrava come se non l’avesse mai visto prima, anche se non era la prima volta che lo vedeva parzialmente nudo: ricordò quando l’aveva curato dalle cicatrici che gli aveva lasciato Nagini, o quando sguazzavano nel lago di Hogwarts o nel ruscelletto che costeggiava la Tana, per trovare sollievo dal caldo estivo. Lei passò le dita con delicatezza su quel corpo di cui conosceva ogni contorno, la storia di ogni segno e cicatrice sbiadita, ma indelebile. 

“Hermione” bisbigliò Harry, slacciandole la chiusura del reggiseno. Lei si fece improvvisamente timida e arrossì furiosamente. Riconobbe la sua espressione, di quando pensava (accidenti, se pensava… lo faceva per entrambi, a volte anche troppo), a qualcosa di sgradevole che non sapeva esprimere a voce. Aspettò, guardandola incoraggiante. 

“Non ti dà fastidio… insomma, che sia stata con Ron prima di te?” 

“E a te non dà fastidio di me e Ginny?” ritorse Harry, anche se, dietro la calma apparente, avrebbe voluto sbattere Ron al muro. L’aveva avuta per tutti quegli anni, e non era stato in grado di trattarla come meritava… 

“Un po’” ammise lei. “Ma Ginny non conta come potrebbe contare un’altra, no?” 

“E perché no?” chiese Harry, sorpreso. 

“Dài, ha visto più uccelli lei che l’Emporio del Gufo di Hogsmeade!” 

“Hermione!” protestò Harry, ma rise. Non aveva tutti i torti. 

“In effetti, quando è uscita con McLaggan… un momento, anche tu sei uscita con lui!” 

“Oh, ti prego… non ricordarmelo!” 

“E avevi persino _considerato_ Smith! Almeno Ginny aveva avuto abbastanza buonsenso per fargli un’Orcovalente, no?” 

“In effetti…” disse Hermione, facendosi più vicina a lui. “Ecco, a proposito di lui e Ginny…” 

“Non posso crederci!” 

“Ginny mi aveva fatto promettere di non dirtelo ma... sai, tra un’Orcovolante e l’altra…” 

“E’ successo quando stava con me?” chiese Harry. Un po’ l’avrebbe ferito. Dean Thomas poteva pure perdonarglielo, ma Smith! 

“Stava con Dean, credo… bene, almeno adesso che sta con Zabini posso capirla…” 

“Scherzi? Un Serpeverde?” 

“Un Serpeverde terribilmente attraente” disse lei, punzecchiandolo. 

“Oh, davvero? Più di me?” 

Lottarono tra le lenzuola, ridendo, ogni imbarazzo ormai scomparso. Fu lento, dolce e meraviglioso, come tornare a casa, qualcosa che Harry non aveva mai avuto. 

“Oh, Hermione” gemette, abbracciandola stretta, respirando la sua pelle morbida e bianca come crema e i capelli adorabilmente crespi. Toccarla così, aggiungere l’intimità del corpo a quella della mente, era bellissimo e allo stesso tempo naturale come respirare. 

“Sei meravigliosa.” 

“Anche tu non scherzi, sai” disse lei, quando si fu ripresa. “Cinquecento punti a Grifondoro. Lo rifacciamo?” 

* 

Lupin e Tonks, al Ministero, aspettavano il loro turno per l’udienza che li avrebbe dichiarati legalmente vivi. Teoricamente non ce n’era bisogno, dato che erano morti solo da poche ore quando erano stati riportati in vita dalla Pietra e quindi non era stato emesso neanche un certificato di morte a loro nome, ma il caso di James e Lily aveva fatto scalpore. Inoltre, c’erano diversi testimoni di Hogwarts che, pur ignorando o non potendo parlare della questione della Pietra, avevano visto i loro cadaveri nella Sala Grande. 

Severus e Lily uscirono dalla Sala delle Udienze, raggianti. 

“Non preoccupatevi, c’è Kingsley a presiedere” disse Lily. “Io e Sev siamo ufficialmente vivi… ora possiamo sposarci!” 

Tonks le sorrise e la abbracciò. “Congratulazioni!” 

Erano buone amiche, e per un attimo i loro capelli, rosso e rosa, formarono un’allegra girandola. 

“Andiamo, Remus. Andrà tutto bene.” 

Quanto si sbagliava, pensò Remus ricordando le parole della moglie, seduto alla Testa di Porco nel suo giorno libero dopo essersi scolato parecchi bicchieri di troppo. Se c’era qualcosa che odiava di più dell’essere ubriaco, era ubriacarsi di whisky di qualità scadente. 

In effetti, erano stati dichiarati ‘legalmente vivi’. Tuttavia, la giuria aveva appurato che il corpo con il quale erano tornati in vita era diverso da quello con il quale erano stati sepolti, o che avevano avuto nella loro vita precedente. Avevano comunque stabilito senza ombra di dubbio che le loro anime abitavano quei corpi, che non erano posseduti e che nessuno si spacciava per loro tramite Polisucco. Ottimo, no? No. Perché il matrimonio magico, essendo non soltanto l’unione di persone dotate di anima e volontà, ma anche di un corpo fisico, ed essendo il detto corpo fisico cambiato, in base all’articolo 254 comma 17 bis eccetera eccetera, non era più valido. 

“Ma il nostro piccolo Teddy?” protestò Dora. “Vuol dire che non è legittimo?” 

Kingsley, che aveva seguito tutti quei cavilli legali sempre più annoiato, si rivolse a madama Marchbanks, il capo di Hermione, in cerca di aiuto. 

“E’ legittimo, il vostro matrimonio come Remus Lupin e Nimphadora Tonks era valido all’epoca. Ha solamente bisogno di un rinnovo. Potete sistemarlo subito al Dipartimento Regolamentazione Matrimoni e Convivenze Magiche, se volete.” 

“Certo che vogliamo!” disse Tonks, trascinandosi dietro Remus. 

Erano arrivati al quinto piano. 

“Cosa stiamo facendo, Dora?” chiese Remus, distaccato. 

“Ci risposiamo, naturalmente! Forse basterà una firma…” 

“Ehm… cara, non dovremmo pensarci meglio?” 

“ _Pensarci?_ Cosa c’è da pensare? Teddy ci aspetta, a quest’ora avrà fame… vieni, sbrighiamoci” disse, prendendolo per la manica. 

“Non credo che sia una buona idea, Dora” disse Lupin, fermamente. Non avrebbe detto nulla, in circostanze normali. Ma non poteva tacere ora che anche la legge metteva in dubbio il loro stato coniugale. 

“Tu sei fantastica, e Teddy è stato un regalo meraviglioso per me, ma…” 

“Cosa stai cercando di dire, Remus?” chiese lei, gli occhi stretti e la collera che montava pericolosamente. Ma stavolta lui non si sarebbe fatto soggiogare dai suoi scoppi d’ira e dalla sua buona fede. Fece presente tutti i problemi che c’erano stati tra loro, fin dai primi tempi. 

“Tutte le coppie litigano…” 

“Non più volte al giorno, e non rischiando di far esplodere la casa!” 

“Non è colpa mia se il vecchio Lovegood ci ha rifilato un corno di Erumpent come regalo di nozze!” 

“Già, molto appropriato, direi. Cerca di ragionare, Dora…” 

A quanto pareva, aveva detto la cosa sbagliata. Con sua immensa vergogna, si ritrovarono a litigare in pieno giorno, davanti a tutto il Ministero della Magia e a parecchi visitatori attratti da quello spettacolo. 

“Forse dovremmo andare da un’altra parte.” 

Ma era troppo tardi. Tonks gli lanciò contro un elenco lunghissimo di accuse. Lui aveva cercato di abbandonarla, anche se era incinta, per andare a fare l’Auror scavezzacollo. Era stato taciturno e ostile fin dai primi tempi di matrimonio. Non si sforzava minimamente per andare d’accordo con sua madre, una strega adorabile e che aveva sofferto tanto. Vanificava tutti i suoi sforzi per educare Teddy, ed era un padre e un marito assente. In ultimo, anche le poche volte che c’era era distante e la evitava. 

“Scommetto che non ti ricordi l’ultima volta che abbiamo dormito insieme…” 

“Tu sì, immagino?” chiese Remus, freddamente. Sentiva che si preparava una tempesta. 

“Più di sei mesi fa” ribatté lei, imperturbabile. 

Un mago che assisteva allo spettacolo lanciò a Remus una serie di epiteti, tra i quali ‘citrullo rincretinito’ era il più gentile. Tutte le donne simpatizzavano con Tonks. 

“Oh, santo cielo!” esclamò Remus. “Dora, se ben ricordi non ho mai voluto sposarti. Hai fatto tutto da sola, tu e Molly Weasley. Ti sei convinta di esserti innamorata di me…” 

“Lo ero!” 

“Di certo non lo sei più, se hai tutte queste cose da rinfacciarmi!” 

“Lo sarei, se tu ti comportassi diversamente!” 

“E come potrei comportarmi diversamente da quello che sono, Dora? Te l’avevo detto, non siamo fatti per stare insieme…” 

“Pensavo che lo dicessi per proteggermi, perché eri un licantropo!” 

“Ebbene, ora non lo sono più, e la mia opinione non è cambiata!” 

“Come osi?!” 

“Cosa? Non essere innamorato di te? Era questo che pensavi? Sposare il piccolo, trascurato, indifeso Remus, così avresti soddisfatto la tua natura da crocerossina, mi avresti salvato, rimesso in carreggiata e ti sarei stato grato a vita?” 

“Volevo il tuo amore, Remus!” protestò lei, sempre più furiosa. 

“Hai il mio affetto, ma non di più.” 

“Cos’ho di tanto terribile perché tu non mi ami?” 

_Il tuo carattere_ , pensò Remus, ma si trattenne. Si sentiva in colpa per Sirius. “Ascolta, fin dall’inizio ti avevo detto di essere sbagliato per te. Meriti un marito più… beh, insomma, io sono troppo vecchio, lo sai.” 

“E’ questo il problema?” sbottò Tonks, sarcastica. “Stento a credere che a un uomo appena quarantenne e nel pieno delle forze non funzioni più l’uccello…” 

“Magari dovrebbe provare una Pozione Smuovivisceri? Fa miracoli per l’intimità coniugale!” lo consigliò una strega di mezz’età, sollecita. 

“Smettiamola con questa farsa! Non volevo arrivare a questo, ma non mi lasci scelta. Avrai notizie dai miei avvocati per il divorzio, Nymphadora” disse Remus, imbarazzatissimo, il viso in fiamme, e si Smaterializzò senza guardarsi indietro. 

* 

“Giornatina pesante, eh?” chiese Sirius. 

Remus si chiese se avesse le allucinazioni. Magari aveva bevuto davvero troppo. Sirius era di fronte a lui, sul serio. Come faceva ad avere sempre quell’aria irresistibile? I lineamenti alteri eppure affascinanti, i capelli scuri che gli ricadevano sulla fronte in modo così attraente, e il suo corpo… così alto e ben modellato… no, non poteva pensarci adesso, non dopo quello che era successo con Dora. 

“Se sei venuto a gongolare, ti prego di risparmiartelo” disse Remus, freddamente. 

“Gongolare?” chiese Sirius, esterrefatto. 

“Lo sappiamo entrambi che il mio matrimonio con Dora non ti è mai andato giù.” 

“Non posso fingere il contrario, dopo quello che c’è stato tra noi!” 

“Abbassa la voce” lo ammonì Remus, guardandosi intorno furtivamente. C’era solo quel barista che somigliava a Silente, e che dopo decenni Remus aveva scoperto essere effettivamente il fratello, Aberforth, intento a strofinare i bicchieri con uno strofinaccio lurido. Che strana famiglia! Non che lui potesse parlare, in effetti. Bene, a giudicare dalla sua espressione assente, non aveva sentito nulla. 

“Oh, certo, non sia mai che si sappia della nostra storia!” 

“Non abbiamo una storia… non adesso.” 

“Non ce l’avevamo neanche prima!” sbottò Sirius. O almeno, era stato come non averla. Un passo avanti, dieci indietro. Baci appassionati, sporadiche notti sotto le lenzuola, quando il desiderio minacciava di travolgerli… all’ultimo anno di Hogwarts, a Grimmauld Place e persino nella Stamberga Strillante. 

“Ah, no?” bisbigliò Remus. “Ascolta, adesso non ho le forze per litigare anche con te.” 

“Non sono venuto per litigare” disse Sirius, prendendogli la mano. “Volevo starti vicino, sapere come stavi. Sono appena tornato da Atene… l’Acropoli è infestata di demoni, ti piacerebbe… comunque ho saputo di quello che è successo con Nympha, e…” 

“E chi non lo sa, in questo momento?” sbuffò Remus. Un pensiero non voluto lo raggelò. Presto anche la Mc Grannitt lo avrebbe saputo di quell’incresciosa scenata… e se lo avesse cacciato da Hogwarts? Le voci si diffondevano in fretta a scuola: non sarebbe più stato in grado di entrare in una classe senza sprofondare per l’imbarazzo. Le risatine e i commenti sarcastici lo avrebbero seguito fino al giorno della pensione: avrebbe dovuto licenziarsi dall’unico lavoro che amava davvero? E Sirius continuava a tenergli la mano… si scolò dell’altro pessimo whisky. 

“Mia cugina ha sempre posseduto il vero carattere Black” disse Sirius. “Sarebbe andata d’accordo con mia madre.” 

“Non aveva tutti i torti, sai” concesse Remus. “Sono stato orribile con lei. Ero raggiante quando è nato Teddy, ma non l’ho mai amata. Non sai quanto mi sento in colpa…” 

“Perché l’hai sposata?” chiese Sirius, avvicinandosi di più a lui; le loro ginocchia si toccavano sotto il tavolo. 

“Diciamo che non ho avuto molta voce in capitolo. E poi… “ 

Come poteva dirglielo? E come poteva non farlo? Dopo la morte di Sirius, si era sentito completamente apatico. Aveva dentro un vuoto lacerante, riempito soltanto dai commenti inutili e compassionevoli di tutti i benintenzionati vicini a lui, i Weasley e Tonks: si era fatto trascinare in un turbine di preparativi nuziali, aveva lasciato passivamente che altri pianificavano la sua vita. Che importava, dato che Sirius non c’era più? Non riusciva neanche a guardare la madre di Dora, perché Andromeda Black, per quanto più gentile, era quasi la fotocopia della sorella Bellatrix, colei che aveva ucciso il suo unico amore… 

“Lo ammetti, Remus? Mi ami?” 

“Come puoi dubitarne?” chiese lui, lanciandogli uno sguardo inequivocabile. Sirius gli si sedette vicino e lo abbracciò. 

“No” disse Remus, scostandosi. “Andiamocene di qui.” 

“Non sei mai pronto” mormorò Sirius, scuotendo la testa e alzandosi. “Tieni troppo all’opinione altrui per confessare i tuoi sentimenti, per impegnarti seriamente con me…” 

“Sirius” bisbigliò Remus, “TU vorresti impegnarti con me?” 

Anche con la mente annebbiata dall’alcool, sapeva che Felpato era l’ultima persona al mondo a capire concetti come ‘serietà’, ‘responsabilità’ e ‘legami di lunga data’. Aveva fatto un’eccezione per il suo figlioccio, Harry, ma ciononostante Sirius e gli impegni vivevano in due pianeti separati. Aveva sempre preso tutto alla giornata, per evitare di rimanere ferito. 

“Solo tu mi fai questo, Remus. Griderei a tutti il mio amore per te, anche in questo momento… tranquillo, non lo farò, lo so che ti metterebbe in crisi con Nympha e Teddy… mi sono trattenuto per tutto questo tempo perché non sapevo quello che provavi per me.” 

“Come potevi dubitarne?” 

“Eri così scioccato all’idea di essere attratto dagli uomini!” 

“Volevo essere normale… e non erano gli uomini. Eri… sei sempre stato solo tu.” 

Erano usciti dal pub e camminavano svelti; s’intravedevano i cancelli di Hogwarts in lontananza. Una brezza scompigliava i capelli di Sirius. 

“E’ stato lo stesso per te? Mi amavi?” 

“Quando ero ad Azkban” confessò Sirius “non potevo fare a meno di pensarti. Eri l’unico pensiero che mi impediva di impazzire, l’unica felicità che i Dissennatori non riuscirono mai a togliermi. Mi hai dato forza, in tutti quegli anni…” 

Le loro labbra erano vicinissime. Remus si scostò, guardando in alto verso le finestre della scuola ormai vicine. 

“Sarà davvero difficile, Sirius. Ti amo, voglio stare con te ma… dico sul serio, non sono pronto. Devo sistemare le cose con Dora, prima. Quando ci saremo lasciati e messi d’accordo per Teddy allora, forse…” 

“Fai quello che devi fare, Lunastorta. Sono tuo amico, prima di ogni altra cosa. Vorrei che non fossi sempre così dannatamente onorevole, ma ti amo anche per questo. Starò lontano per un po’.” 

“Non ti ho chiesto di stare lontano, Sirius” disse Remus, afferrandolo per il bavero della giacca. Dopo quello che si erano detti, pensare di separarsi così era impossibile. 

“Volevo solo dire che dovremmo aspettare per… uhm… l’altra cosa, sai?” 

“ _L’altra cosa_ ” sorrise Sirius. “Hai quindici anni, per caso?” 

Cambiò argomento, prima che la tensione minacciasse di farlo scoppiare. 

“Su, aggiornami: la sfuriata che ti ha fatto Tonks è tanto grave? Non conosco i dettagli.” 

“Le ho detto che ha la mania della crocerossina” disse Remus, affranto. 

“Davvero imperdonabile da parte tua” sorrise Sirius. “Soprattutto perché è la pura verità. Lei ha ricambiato la gentilezza?” 

Remus arrossì. “Ha messo in dubbio che mi funzionasse ancora.” 

“Cosa… oh! Il piccolo lupacchiotto?” 

“Sirius, ti prego, smettila…” 

“Ma no, questo potrebbe essere un problema serio” scherzò Sirius, incapace di trattenere le risate. “Dovrei accertarmene, sai? Davvero non ti funziona? 

Sirius arrossì fino alla radice dei capelli. “Non con _lei_ ” disse, guardandolo fisso. 

E lo baciò, incurante degli occhi indiscreti che potevano spiarli dalle finestre della scuola. 

* 

_31 luglio 2003_

Era il ventitreesimo compleanno di Harry. Tutti erano riuniti intorno a lui: i Weasley al completo (Ron sprofondato nella stessa poltrona di Lavanda e avvinghiato così stretto a lei che non si distinguevano i loro corpi), Sirius, Malocchio, Tonks e Lupin, che avevano ristabilito un rapporto civile e un accordo ragionevole per l’affidamento di Teddy, e molti altri. Aspettavano l’arrivo di Hermione. L’orologio suonò le otto e lei si Materializzò. 

“Scusate il ritardo” disse lei, baciando Harry sulle labbra. “Buon compleanno, tesoro.” 

“Lavori troppo. Madama Marchbanks è una schiavista.” 

“Oh, ma era per una buona causa, Harry!” protestò Hermione. “Posso dirvi in anteprima che…” 

“Non un’altra conferenza sui fondi di calderone!” 

“Oh, qualcosa di molto più elettrizzante!” disse lei, sorridendo radiosa. “Kingsley ha finalmente approvato i matrimoni fra coppie dello stesso sesso!” 

“COSA?” chiese James, che per poco non si strozzava. Sirius divenne paonazzo; Remus si guardava le unghie; Fred e George, abbracciati alle recenti mogli (si erano sposati insieme), Angelina Johnson e Katie Bell, proruppero in esclamazioni di approvazione. 

“Ben fatto, amore” disse Harry, baciandola con passione. Hermione ricambiò, incurante dei colpi di tosse e dei commenti ironici dei presenti. 

“Oh, sì. Beh, era proprio ora, dopo aver legalizzato i diritti delle creature magiche, di semiumani, ibridi e quant’altro… non vogliamo essere più arretrati dei governi magici dell’Olanda e della California, no?” 

“Non sia mai!” commentò James, sarcastico. 

“Oh, papà, sei così retrogrado” disse Harry, con affetto. Lily si dichiarò d’accordo, mentre Severus per una volta scelse la diplomazia e si limitò a incenerirlo con lo sguardo. 

“Non avete idea di quante congratulazioni e richieste di matrimonio ci sono già arrivate” continuò Hermione, allegra, mentre la signora Weasley faceva i piatti. 

“Qualcuno che conosciamo?” chiese Ron, staccandosi da Lavanda quando la madre gli scodellò un’abbondante porzione di maccheroni e formaggio. 

“Indovinate?” 

“Malfoy e Zabini?” chiesero all’unisono Fred e George, rimediandosi un’occhiata velenosa da parte di Ginny. Blaise, Serpeverde fino al midollo, aveva abbastanza spirito di autoconservazione da non presentarsi a un evento zeppo di Grifondoro e di parenti infuriati della compagna, che non accennava a sposare. Victoire e Dominique, le figlie di Bill e Fleur, giocavano sotto il tavolo. 

“Acqua” rispose Hermione, sorridendo. “Terry Booth e Anthony Goldstein, i nostri amici dell’esercito di Silente!” 

“In effetti erano inseparabili a scuola” commentò Ron. 

“Tanti auguri a loro” disse Harry, levando il calice in un brindisi. 

“E a tutti coloro che seguiranno il loro esempio. Dopotutto, è una buona notizia per tante persone, che finalmente potranno dichiarare il loro amore” disse Hermione, con un’occhiata fin troppo consapevole dalla parte di Remus e Sirius. 

* 

“Giuro che quella streghetta sa tutto” disse Sirius. “Deve usare la Legilimanzia.” 

“E’ sempre stata sorprendentemente dotata. Harry non se la sarebbe mai cavata senza di lei.” 

Sirius sorrise con affetto. Hermione era quasi diventata terrificante. Ne era passata, di acqua sotto i ponti, dalla ragazzina che chiedeva consigli a lui sui Mangiamorte e su dove organizzare le riunioni dell’ES! 

“Però ha ragione, no?” disse, in tutt’altro tono. La loro attrazione era sempre più difficile da gestire. Si baciavano e si toccavano, frenetici, finché Remus non interrompeva il contatto, sempre più a malincuore. 

Non era _mai_ il momento, pensò Sirius, frustrato. Potevano arrivare all’Apocalisse, di quel passo… 

“In merito a cosa, Felpato?” chiese Remus, intento a correggere alcuni compiti. La Mc Grannitt era stata meravigliosa: non aveva fatto cenno alla situazione familiare di Lupin, ma aveva fatto un bel discorsetto, in Sala Grande, su come ogni giovane mago o strega che desse spago a pettegolezzi privi di fondamento fosse indegno di frequentare la sua prestigiosa scuola. 

“Lo sai benissimo” disse Sirius. “Dovremmo seguire l’esempio dei nostri coraggiosi, giovani amici… vuoi sposarmi, Remus? 

“Sirius… io… così, cioè, non so cosa dire…” 

“Ti faciliterebbe molto le cose con Teddy, avere una relazione stabile… e Tonks si è mostrata molto aperta sull’argomento, stasera.” 

“Certo, perché non si parlava di suo marito!” 

“Ex marito” puntualizzò Sirius, circondandogli la vita con un braccio. 

“Allora, Remus, vuoi?” 

Lupin lo guardò. Si riduceva tutto a questo: avrebbe avuto la forza di dichiarare pubblicamente il proprio amore per Sirius, di esporsi al giudizio di amici, conoscenti, studenti e colleghi? Sapeva che doveva smetterla di reprime il suo amore per lui come se fosse qualcosa di cui vergognarsi, una macchia sul suo _curriculum_ : era qualcosa di meraviglioso che lo faceva sentire giusto, completo… felice. Lo guardò negli occhi e non ci furono più dubbi. “Lo voglio” disse, e lo baciò. 

Remus guardò il sole sorgere lentamente e illuminare i capelli scuri di Sirius, stretto a lui. Inspirò il suo odore muschiato, godendosi la sensazioni familiare e allo stesso tempo nuova di averlo vicino: la sua pelle, la sua lingua, il suo corpo di nuovo per lui, disponibile sotto il suo tocco, le sue labbra… e lui, Remus, inebriato, completamente spossato ma appagato, come se un peso che non sapeva di portare gli fosse stato tolto finalmente dalle spalle. Non importava come l’avrebbero presa gli altri. Era la sua vita, il suo amore. Non era cambiato nulla da quando avevano diciassette anni e avevano festeggiato il diploma a modo loro, amandosi per la prima volta: provava lo stesso senso di euforica, gioiosa libertà, pur se con tutta la consapevolezza dell’età adulta. 

“Ti amo, Sirius” bisbigliò Remus. 

Sirius aprì gli occhi, balzò sopra di lui a tradimento e lo inchiodò al materasso. 

“Sei un vecchio lupacchiotto peloso e insaziabile” gli sussurrò all’orecchio, baciandolo sul collo. “Ma ti amo anch’io.” 


	9. Spettri dal passato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La convivenza tra Albus e Gellert si rivela problematica; la famiglia Malfoy riceve a cena un ospite inaspettato...

#  IX.

#  SPETTRI DAL PASSATO

Albus e Gellert si erano trasferiti ad Upper Flagley, nello Yorkshire. Era uno dei pochi villaggi quasi interamente magici della Gran Bretagna. Alcuni maghi, che formavano una comunità molto unita, avevano aderito alla politica anti-Babbani in voga quando Voldemort tirava i fili del Ministero tramite quel burattino di O’Tusoe, proclamando a gran voce lo slogan ‘La magia è potere’. Dopo la caduta di Colui-che-non-deve-essere-nominato, il villaggio era tornato a essere tranquillo e tollerante e i Babbani, convintisi che la Seconda Guerra Magica altro non era stata che un periodo di sfortunati incidenti (nonostante fossero stati i più colpiti in termini di fatture, aggressioni, omicidi e scomparse), continuavano felicemente a ignorare l’esistenza dei loro vicini magici. 

La scelta del luogo in cui costruirsi una nuova vita non era avvenuta senza discussioni. Grindelwald, nonostante l’indignata disapprovazione di Silente, si rifiutava di vivere in qualsiasi posto ‘contaminato dalla feccia Babbana’. Albus, dal canto suo, voleva solo evitare l’attenzione pubblica: Londra, brulicante di Auror, ex studenti, ex professori, amici, conoscenti e dipendenti ministeriali, era da evitare come il vaiolo di drago. Stessa cosa per Diagon Alley, sede dei negozi dei suoi vecchi amici Florian Fortebraccio, Olivander e dei pestiferi gemelli Weasley. Per non parlare di Hogsmeade e della vicina Hogwarts, un tempo sede del suo antico, onorevole rettorato conquistato così a caro prezzo. Ottery St Catchpole, dove risiedevano i Weasley, l’eclettico e un po’ suonato Xenophilus Lovegood, anche lui ossessionato dai Doni (chissà perché, erano sempre andati d’accordo), e addirittura un ramo della famiglia Black, rappresentato da Andromeda Tonks e sua figlia, era parimenti da escludere. Godric’s Hollow, naturalmente, evocava troppi ricordi dolorosi per entrambi. 

Perciò, dopo varie discussioni, avevano scelto il compromesso di Upper Flagley, anonimo per entrambi ma sufficientemente magico perché potessero trovarcisi a loro agio, e avevano affittato una villetta residenziale. Nonostante le loro immense doti, faticavano a sbarcare il lunario. Albus aveva appeso un cartello i cui caratteri rossi su sfondo argento facevano ogni sorta di giravolte, librandosi e ricomponendosi sotto gli occhi di qualsiasi non-Babbano, che recitava: 

_Fratelli Brian e Gottfried Bauergreen._ _Creazione manufatti magici, scioglimento fatture, preparazioni pozioni e filtri di qualsiasi tipo e livello. Si effettuano inoltre Incantesimi e Trasfigurazioni fino al livello M.A.G.O e superiori. Pronto soccorso magico, aiuto e consigli pratici a qualsiasi mago e strega in difficoltà._

_In questo negozio sono vietati l’uso o la richiesta di pratiche che ricadono sotto la dicitura di Arti Oscure, Manufatti magici Proibiti, Maledizioni e Filtri d’Amore, ai sensi del decreto legislativo 427 art. 4, comma 31/bis._

_Soddisfatti o rimborsati (con confezioni omaggio di Pallini Acidi, Api Frizzole e Cioccorane a scelta della clientela)._

Come Silente in parte aveva previsto, Gellert era rimasto scioccato e furioso quando aveva trovato il cartello in bella mostra e Albus che spolverava tranquillamente il bancone recentemente istallato al piano terra della casa. Canticchiava un motivetto delle Sorelle Stravagarie trasmesso da Radiostrega e indossava un ampio grembiule da cucina lilla decorato da enormi, sgargianti Pluffe. 

Il compagno teneva sottobraccio un libro dalla copertina verde e lo guardava esterrefatto. 

“Aveva ragione quell’odioso, repellente scarafaggio umano che passa per la scribacchina ufficiale del Profeta, Rita Skeeter. Sei più fuori di un balcone, come il vecchio Elphias Dodge.” 

“Caro Elphias” mormorò distrattamente Albus, assorto nella preparazione del tacchino. Lo infornò con un unico colpo di bacchetta e prese ad apparecchiare la tavola. Ogni bicchiere centrava il tavolo al ritmo delle note di Celestina Warbeck. “Ti sarei grato se non nominassi quella meretrice amante della calunnia ben remunerata a meno di trenta manici di scopa dalla mia presenza.” 

Fece una pausa meditabonda, unendo le punte delle dita sotto il mento nel gesto che gli era caratteristico, poi guardò l’orologio a pendolo. 

“Quando credi che sarà pronto il tacchino? La ricetta dice che va infornato per venti minuti, ma…” 

“Mi hai preso per una casalinga Babbana?” esplose Gellert. “Che vuoi che me ne importi?” 

“Temo di non essere molto pratico in queste faccende” sospirò Albus. “Avresti dovuto includere un elfo domestico nel pacchetto della resurrezione.” Si avvicinò a lui, sorridendogli con calore. Ma Gellert tremava ancora di collera. 

“Per COSA ci spacciamo, esattamente? Fratelli che dirigono un comune emporio magico da quattro soldi? Abbassarci a servire una clientela di maghi incompetenti per dei miseri zellini… te lo ripeto, ti è andato di volta il cervello?” 

“Mio caro Gellert” rispose Albus, imperturbabile “era mia impressione che dovessimo vivere nell’anonimato, creandoci delle nuove identità. Ho valutato che quest’opzione ci avrebbe consentito di mantenere un discreto tenore di vita senza attirare attenzione su di noi, allo stesso tempo rendendoci utili nell’esercizio dei nostri poteri molto più che modesti. Ma se hai un’alternativa migliore, sono tutto orecchi…” 

Gellert sguainò la bacchetta proprio mentre Albus tirava fuori il tacchino dal forno. Lo sprizzo argenteo centrò il tavolo, mentre Silente cercava di arginare i danni. Ben presto il vasto locale che fungeva da salotto, cucina e attività commerciale fu ridotto a un disastro. Silente guardò con blanda commiserazione i resti della loro potenziale cena. 

“Ah beh, credo che fosse bruciato in ogni caso. Ho comunque degli ottimi Zenzerotti, preparati secondo la ricetta dell’eccellente Minerva Mc Grannitt, se vuoi favorire…” 

“Vuoi deciderti ad ascoltarmi?” 

“Lo farei se seguissi le consuete, civili norme della conversazione piuttosto che distruggere la nostra faticosamente conquistata dimora. Sono sicuro che sei abbastanza intelligente per farlo, con un po’ d’impegno” ribatté Silente, asciutto. 

“Non voglio vivere qui” sbottò Gellert, giudicando che un altro scoppio di collera sarebbe stato totalmente sprecato. Avrebbe dovuto essere furioso per il suo atteggiamento, ma lo adorava quando usava quel linguaggio forbito per rimetterlo al suo posto, l’elaborata forma delle sue frasi e persino lo stile con cui riusciva a portare quel ridicolo grembiule… si riscosse, esasperato da se stesso. Era ancora livido. 

“Non c’entriamo nulla con questo posto” disse, con una parvenza di calma. “Non capisci che siamo immensamente superiori a tutto questo?” 

“Hai ancora manie di grandezza, Gellert? Personalmente, troverei qualsiasi alternativa preferibile al ripetersi di un’altra Godric’s Hollow.” Il tono di Silente era inequivocabile: non l’avrebbe permesso. Quanto avrebbe preferito che avesse alzato la voce! 

“Non posso vivere come un mago normale, Albus! E di certo neanche tu, dopo tutti i decenni in cui sei stato grande, stimato, ai vertice del potere!” 

“Non dico che sia facile, ma se almeno ci provassimo… ci amiamo l’un l’altro. Credevo che contasse solo questo.” 

Gellert sospirò. Albus era così dannatamente ingenuo e allo stesso tempo _così_ commovente! Come poteva discuterci, quando lo guardava con quei grandi occhi azzurri pieni di comprensione, risolutezza e affetto? 

Poi si ricordò del libro che aveva in mano, il motivo originale della sua furia, e glielo lanciò. 

“Credi di poterti nascondere dal passato? Va’ a pagina trecentosessantasei…” 

Albus sospirò. Era una copia di _Vita e Bugie di Albus Silente_ , prodotto dall’agguerrita, velenosissima penna della sua nemesi personale. Era al corrente dell’esistenza del libro ma si era rifiutato categoricamente di leggerlo: era convinto che la sua rinomata calma compostezza sarebbe venuta meno. Aveva ragione. 

La foto di lui e Gellert, identici a com’erano in quel momento, che scherzavano vicinissimi l’uno all’altro e ridenti, lo colpì come un pugno allo stomaco. Il modo in cui Albus lo guardava, proteso verso di lui, gli occhi scintillanti, la sicurezza con cui Gellert gli cingeva le spalle… ricordava quando Bathilda l’aveva scattata: poco prima che si scambiassero il primo bacio. 

“Non sono esattamente in vena di ricordi romantici. Questo libro è un bestseller maggiore de _Il Quidditch attraverso i secoli_ , ha venduto dieci milioni di copie ed è stato tradotto in trentadue lingue…” 

“Il che dimostra che la menzogna mercenaria ripaga più della ricerca accurata e volenterosa.” 

“Oh, smettila con il tuo inutile moralismo, Albus! Non capisci? Chiunque può riconoscerci!” 

“Tu credi?” domandò casualmente Albus, sfogliando distrattamente il libro, ma più preoccupato di quanto non desse a vedere. Parlava della loro… relazione? Fino a che punto sapeva quel Basilisco dal nauseante rossetto color ciclamino? 

“E’ una foto vecchissima e di cattiva qualità. Nessuno vi presterà attenzione.” 

“Qualcuno lo ha già fatto e mi ha identificato come Gellert Grindelwald” disse l’altro. Gli raccontò della potente Strega Oscura con cui aveva duellato a Durmstrang. 

“Che aspetto aveva?” chiese Albus, sentendo un brivido corrergli lungo la schiena. 

“Lunghi capelli neri, formosa, attraente… oh sì, era evidente perfino a me. Sulla trentina. Immune alla Cruciatus, piuttosto squilibrata, anzi direi decisamente esaltata e sadica.” 

“Bellatrix Lestrange” sospirò Albus, rassegnato. Più giovane, e con tutto il suo potere a disposizione! Significava solo una cosa: aveva appreso dal suo padrone l’arte di fabbricare almeno un Horcrux. Perché mai cercava informazioni sui Manufatti Oscuri, se lei stessa era riuscita a riportarsi in vita con così ovvio successo? La spiegazione poteva essere solo una, agghiacciante ma incontrovertibile, e lui aveva sempre affrontato la realtà, anche se coincideva con il peggiore degli incubi. 

“Temo, Gellert, che abbiamo un problema molto più serio di una giornalista con il deplorevole gusto per gli occhiali decorati di strass. Siediti, e prendi un goccio di Whisky Incendiario.” 

* 

“Non puoi essere sicuro che Voldemort sia tornato” disse Gellert. Erano in camera da letto, seduti su due comode poltrone. Vicini, si tenevano per mano, la discussione di prima completamente dimenticata. 

“Un autore Babbano che stimo moltissimo, il preferito della mia povera mamma, recitava: ‘Se si esclude l’impossibile, ciò che resta, per quanto improbabile, dev’essere la verità’.”* 

Gellert sospirò, appoggiando la testa contro la spalla di Albus. Lui gli passò una mano sui serici riccioli biondi. La loro reciproca intimità era così confortante… 

Non poteva, in effetti, esserci altra spiegazione, pensò Gellert, rilassandosi suo malgrado sotto il suo tocco. Anche lui l’aveva sospettato, ma poi aveva avuto Albus di cui occuparsi. Ammise a se stesso di essersene dimenticato quasi del tutto. 

“E così, è stata _lei_ a darti la formula per riportarmi in vita” Albus rabbrividì. Non era ancora certo di essere venuto a patti con la Magia Oscura responsabile di ogni respiro che traeva. Certo, aveva Gellert, il suo unico amore, erano di nuovo giovani e (auspicabilmente) più saggi grazie all’esperienza passata, ma… Bellatrix. Lui era un abominio, al pari di lei e di Tom Riddle. Fino a che punto si era spinto? Ancora una volta, provò orrore e disgusto per se stesso. 

“Quella donna ha tramato, da sola, per riportare Voldemort al potere. Si è macchiata di omicidi e torture così efferati da essere seconda solo al suo Signore. Non credo che lascerà nulla di intentato per riportarlo in vita e, conoscendola, dobbiamo prepararci al peggio. Perdonami se te lo chiedo, ma sei sicuro di averla Obliviata a dovere?” chiese, esitando. Non voleva mettere in dubbio le sue capacità. 

Gellert annuì, senza prendersela. “Un dubbio legittimo. Non ero nel pieno delle mie forze. Ma, Albus… mi hai detto che Voldemort se n’era andato per sempre!” 

Albus rifletté. “Io, Harry e i suoi amici abbiamo distrutto tutti gli Horcrux, sono sicuro di questo.” Parlare di Harry davanti a Gellert lo metteva stranamente a disagio. Per non parlare della menzione, per quanto vaga, della distruzione dell’anello dei Gaunt, l’Horcrux che conteneva la Pietra della Resurrezione. L’aveva nascosta nel Boccino; sicuramente Harry doveva averla usata… sì, lui o forse uno dei suoi amici ne era il custode… 

Si riscosse; non doveva pensarci davanti a lui. Se Gellert fosse stato ancora preda della sua febbre giovanile? La Ricerca dei Doni. Aveva ossessionato anche Albus, così a lungo… Gellert lo scrutava, attento ad ogni suo più piccolo gesto. 

“Lord Voldemort come lo conoscevamo noi non esiste più” confermò, infine. “Harry Potter ha ucciso il frammento di anima corrotta che ancora esisteva nel suo corpo martoriato. E tuttavia…” 

Tuttavia, se Bellatrix Lestrange avesse messo le mani su un Horcrux, poteva avere una possibilità di riportarlo in vita… dopotutto, suo cognato Lucius Malfoy possedeva ancora il diario di Riddle (perché, oh, perché Harry gliel’aveva riconsegnato?). Se Bellatrix fosse riuscita a riportarlo alla sua condizione precedente… 

“Se la peggiore delle mie ipotesi è fondata (e mai ho desiderato sbagliarmi come in questo momento), dobbiamo aspettarci un Tom Riddle giovane, forse come o più di noi, e quanto mai intenzionato a riprendere il potere e a vendicarsi dei suoi nemici.” 

“Ma non avrà il potere acquisito in decenni di vita, la memoria di tutte le conoscenze accumulate, dei crimini commessi e dei nemici che lo hanno combattuto…” obiettò Gellert. 

“Ci sarà Bellatrix a fomentarlo. Temo la sua influenza più di ogni altra cosa: è la sua gemella oscura, con una passione così cieca che può portarlo sull’orlo di un precipizio e renderlo ancora più pericoloso di quanto già non sia.” 

Gellert lo guardò, sorpreso. “Hai sempre considerato l’amore come la più grande delle risposte.” 

“Non sto parlando di amore, ma di desiderio, lussuria, attrazione sfrenata” Albus s’interruppe a disagio, un pensiero non voluto a tormentargli la mente. Erano forse migliori di Voldemort e Bella, lui e Gellert? “Tom Riddle sarà capace di amare? Questo dobbiamo chiederci. Personalmente, ho sempre ritenuto che non conoscesse l’amore… ma se questo fosse rivolto a Bellatrix, sarebbe più probabilmente una catastrofe per il mondo magico che una speranza di salvezza per lui.” 

Gellert gli si avvicino ancora di più e prese a baciargli le tempie, le guance, poi scese più giù, le labbra morbide a stuzzicargli il collo. Albus gemette quando lo morse e iniziò a percorrergli la pelle con la lingua. 

“Non fare così… ti prego, non riesco a concentrarmi.” 

“E’ quello che voglio” disse Gellert, afferrandogli un ginocchio. Le sue dita salirono più su, accarezzandolo. “Perché non mi dici cosa ti tormenta?” gli bisbigliò all’orecchio con voce suadente, leggermente rauca. 

Le immagini di Harry e dei suoi amici esplosero nella mente di Albus, ormai incapace di resistere alle sue carezze. 

“Credi che vorrà vendicarsi di loro?” chiese Gellert, piano. Li vedeva distintamente come se fossero nei suoi pensieri. Si fermò e prese ad accarezzargli i capelli, lentamente; tanta tenerezza confuse l’amante, che sentì la mente offuscarglisi sotto l’assalto di una brama crescente, ormai quasi familiare, ma che non per questo accennava a diminuire, anzi diventava sempre più forte. 

“Harry Potter è l’artefice della sua rovina” riuscì ad articolare. 

“Non quanto te. Sei tu ad averlo istruito, e hai fatto un ottimo lavoro, no?” 

Albus represse una risata amara. “E’ merito suo. Gli ho taciuto tutto, fino alla fine. Ho sbagliato, io…” Albus si morse il labbro, temendo di dire troppo. Gellert non insistette. 

“Non credi che sia destinato a sconfiggerlo anche questa volta?” gli chiese. 

Albus scosse la testa. “Non ho mai creduto nelle profezie.” Esitò, per un attimo, poi gli disse la verità. Gli raccontò di come Voldemort avesse involontariamente lasciato un pezzo della sua anima in Harry, la notte in cui era caduto. 

“Harry è stato così coraggioso da offrirsi a Voldemort perché lo uccidesse” concluse Albus, in un soffio, mentre Gellert giocava con i suoi capelli lunghi e ramati, passandoci dentro le dita affusolate. “In questo modo, ha distrutto il frammento che si portava dentro e ha protetto tutti i suoi amici. Se Tom Riddle tornasse, chiunque potrebbe ucciderlo: non potrebbe creare altri Horcrux senza rendersi ancora più folle e instabile di quanto era prima. Ricorda che possiede solo un ottavo della sua anima…” 

“Ma non credi che vorrebbe uccidere il ragazzo che è stato causa della sua rovina per ben due volte e tutti coloro che lo hanno aiutato?” 

“Sì. Oh, Gellert… certo, che lo credo!” La realizzazione si fece strada in Albus. _Non doveva farlo Harry_. No, non questa volta, non se poteva evitarlo. Ora che aveva una vita davanti, senza lo spettro che lo aveva tormentato fin da quando aveva un anno di vita, Albus non avrebbe permesso che lo spettro del passato venisse a tormentarlo di nuovo. 

“Ma non lo farà. Non se lo fermo io prima” disse Silente, in tono definitivo. 

“E io sarò al tuo fianco” disse Gellert, abbracciandolo. Silente sentì la tensione abbandonarlo del tutto mentre lo ricambiava. Aveva fatto bene a fidarsi di lui, come aveva potuto dubitarne? 

“Lo faresti per me?” bisbigliò, le labbra che toccavano le sue. 

“Oh, no” disse Gellert, con il mezzo sorriso che gli faceva perdere la testa e allo stesso tempo preannunciava le peggiori sciagure. “Lo farei perché voglio riscattarmi, perché ho sete di gloria, perché ho preso Voldemort in grande antipatia e trovo che non abbia stile. Non amo i suoi metodi, sai? Sono così drastici, quasi rozzi nella loro brutalità.” 

Silente lo squadrava, incerto se prenderlo sul serio o meno. 

“Lo farei per costruire un mondo in cui non mi vergogno del mio nome, in cui possiamo vivere come coppia senza spacciarci per fratelli sotto falso nome” continuò l’amante, fremente di collera. 

“Oh, caro... mi dispiace, ma sai che ho dovuto farlo” esclamò Albus. Come avrebbero potuto fare altrimenti? Albus Silente e Gellert Grindelwald, tornati in vita grazie a due Horcrux e amanti? Sarebbero stati separati e condannati all’ergastolo per il resto dei loro giorni. “Non ti biasimo per questo” lo rassicurò Gellert. “Distruggerò Voldemort: non lo farò per te, ma per _noi_ … lo faremo insieme.” 

“Ti amo” gli sussurrò Albus, stringendolo. Gellert lo baciò e gli sorrise con ingannevole candore. 

“Oh, lo so. Me l’hai detto almeno mille volte, la scorsa notte.” 

Albus arrossì al ricordo. Non sapeva ciò che diceva, in quei momenti, era completamente fuori controllo. 

“Comunque, non mi preoccuperei di Harry e dei suoi amici” proseguì l’altro, in tono leggero, insinuando le mani sotto la camicia di Albus ad accarezzargli il petto nudo. 

“Perché no?” 

“Hanno i Doni della Morte, se la caveranno.” 

“Questo è vero, ma è pur sempre Vold…” Silente s’interruppe di scatto. Realizzò troppo tardi il proprio errore. Disgustato per la risposta del proprio corpo, che non cessava di tradirlo, si allontanò da lui. Cos’aveva fatto, come aveva _potuto_ fidarsi di lui, abbassare la guardia in quel modo… aveva forse dimenticato di cos’era capace Gellert Grindelwald? 

Gellert gli andò vicino, senza osare toccarlo. “Ti credi così intelligente, non è vero?” chiese, con ironia non priva d’affetto. 

Stupido, stupido... come aveva potuto? Ora sì che Harry e i suoi amici erano in pericolo, e unicamente per colpa sua. Sì, per le più basse pulsioni del suo corpo, per la fiducia e l’amore mal riposti che gli rendevano il cervello ottenebrato dalla tenerezza e dal desiderio… 

“Non colpevolizzarti” gli disse il compagno, allegramente. “Già lo sospettavo, me ne hai solo dato la conferma… oh, sì. Pensavi davvero che non avrei letto delle Resurrezioni e dei relativi processi tanto pubblicizzati dalla Gazzetta del Profeta?” 

“Uno di questi giorni farò saltare in aria la sede di quel dannato giornale…” 

“Mio caro Albus, sei sempre stato così democratico, così liberale… sarebbe indegno di te. Naturalmente sospettavo che Harry Potter avesse trovato la Pietra… e chi gliel’avrebbe fornita, se non tu?” 

“L’ho trovata, Gellert.” Ormai non serviva più a nulla nascondergli qualcosa. “Voldemort l’aveva usata come Horcrux, era un cimelio di famiglia dei suoi parenti materni, i Gaunt. Tom Riddle era l’unico discendente di Salazar Serpeverde, non sapeva nulla dei Doni.” 

Ma forse lo sapeva _adesso_ , se negli ultimi mesi di vita aveva cercato la Bacchetta di Sambuco! Realizzò Silente, con orrore. Da quanto era diventato così insopportabilmente ottuso? Quante cose di cui preoccuparsi… e la più immediata era costituita dal compagno, amante, amico e nemico della sua vita, con cui divideva la casa, il letto, la mente, l’anima… 

“Ma pensa. Come ti ho detto, non sono mai stato un suo ammiratore. Quanta ignoranza… Il Mantello era già del ragazzo Potter, non è vero? E’ una diceria diffusa che ne possieda uno, anche se non ero certo che fosse autentico. Ha la Bacchetta, altrimenti non avrebbe sconfitto Voldemort…” 

Silente annuì. A cosa serviva negare? 

Gellert corse per la stanza in preda a un’euforia estatica che lo rendeva sconnesso, irrequieto, un’espressione di pura felicità a illuminargli il volto. Tracciò in aria il simbolo dei Doni: Bacchetta, Pietra, Mantello. 

“ _Antioch Peverell_ , possessore della Stecca del Destino, la Bacchetta di Sambuco, di cui tu, mio caro Albus, sei l’erede diretto! Ricordi il giorno in cui lo scoprimmo, vero? _Cadmus Peverell_ ” continuò, senza attendere la sua risposta “da cui discende Salazar Slytherin, e quindi Tom Riddle, Lord Voldemort, era il possessore della Pietra della Resurrezione. E l’ultimo fratello, _Ignotus_ , il custode o l’inventore del Mantello dell’Invisibilità, lo trasmise ai suoi eredi fino agli ultimi discendenti rimasti a Godric’s Hollow, i Potter! Oh, la conoscenza, finalmente!” 

“Mi hai mentito” disse Albus, guardando atterrito e, suo malgrado, affascinato, il suo viso trionfante, stravolto dall’ambizione. Cercò di reprimere le lacrime, ma non ci riuscì. 

“Non sei cambiato. Non vuoi sconfiggere Voldemort, non saremo mai dalla stessa parte.” 

“Possibile che tu mi capisca così poco?” disse Gellert, scuotendo la testa. “Sconfiggeremo Bellatrix e Riddle. Doni contro Horcrux, questa è la risposta che adotteremo, la risposta che hai dato al giovane Potter… l’attuale Padrone della Morte, non è vero?” 

“Non tirare in mezzo Harry, adesso!” gridò Albus, gli occhi che mandavano pericolosi lampi. “Se oserai solo torcergli un capello…” 

“Proprio tu parli?” rise Gellert. “Mi hai detto che Harry si è lasciato uccidere… per questo hai architettato la caccia ai Doni, perché avesse una piccola chance di tornare in vita. Ma non eri sicuro, sapevi che Harry doveva morire: l’hai lasciato solo e non gliel’hai detto! Uno spreco minimo di sacrificio e di energia, quello di una vita già segnata! Che soluzione elegante, per il Bene Superiore! Fino all’ultimo istante della tua vita e anche oltre, non hai mai smesso di crederci… non vedi che siamo uguali, tu ed io?” Si avvicinò di nuovo a lui, ma Albus lo respinse, scuotendo la testa. 

“E i Doni” continuò Gellert, implacabile, girandogli intorno. “Non hai mai smesso di cercarli! Perché non mi confessi anche questo?” 

Albus lo ammise. Se gli avesse detto tutto ciò che voleva sapere, se solo fosse riuscito a deviare l’attenzione di Gellert su di sé, forse Harry sarebbe stato al sicuro. Confessò di aver chiesto il Mantello dell’Invisibilità a James Potter poco prima che morisse e di averlo trovato autentico ma, non trovando traccia della Pietra, lo aveva poi restituito a Harry, cui apparteneva di diritto. Confessò di aver riconosciuto la pietra incastonata nell’anello di Riddle e di aver cercato di usarla per riportare in vita Ariana. La maledizione da cui era stato colpito indossando l’anello gli aveva bruciato la mano sinistra, e lo aveva condannato a pochi mesi di vita. 

“Ho cercato di distruggere un altro Horcrux” disse infine. “Un medaglione. Bevvi la pozione che Voldemort aveva messo a protezione del frammento, una pozione che causava la follia, facendo rivivere alla vittima i momenti peggiori della sua vita. Vedevo te che attaccavi i miei fratelli. Ti pregavo di non fare del male a loro, di uccidere me al loro posto.” Albus non piangeva più, ogni fibra del corpo scossa dalla delusione e da un’amara collera. Sfoderò la bacchetta e gliela puntò alla gola. 

“Ma giuro che questa volta, se osi solo alzare un dito contro Harry o uno dei suoi amici, non starò a guardare. Dovrai uccidere me prima di arrivare a loro.” 

“Sei sempre così terribile quando sei arrabbiato” disse Gellert, fingendo allegra noncuranza, ma lo guardava, affascinato. “Non ho intenzione di far loro del male, solo di prendere i Doni. Se mi aiutassi, sarebbe tutto più semplice. I ragazzi si fidano di te, potresti indurli a collaborare.” 

“Non hai ancora capito, non è vero? Il passato non ti ha insegnato nulla. Come tutti coloro che lo desiderano smodatamente, sei indegno del potere. Non ti aiuterò mai.” 

“In tal caso, se dovessimo arrivare a uno scontro…” 

“Ti combatterò. Chiunque sia il vincitore, mi perderai in ogni caso” disse Silente, in tono definitivo. Se era la cosa giusta, perché si sentiva sprofondare in una voragine? _Potente Merlino, aiutami_ , pregò Albus. Ma come sempre, nessuna risposta giunse ad illuminarlo. 

“Harry Potter è così importante per te?” chiese Gellert, con leggerezza. “Un capitolo di quel libro infame suggerisce un’intrigante quanto ignobile spiegazione per il vostro rapporto. Vuoi ascoltarla?” 

“Se avessi la forza per altre emozioni, stasera, ti Crucerei per aver osato pensarlo” disse Silente, livido. “Harry è un ragazzo così innocente, il bambino… il figlio, il nipote che non ho mai avuto, un’anima innocente pura come il diamante, splendente come il sole, nonostante gli abusi, l’oscurità e le prove che ha affrontato in così giovane età. 

“In poche parole, tutto quello che non sono io. Oh, come devi venerarlo, Albus” disse Gellert, sarcasticamente. Albus rimase in silenzio. Amava Gellert nonostante ciò che era e anzi, proprio perché era sempre se stesso con tutti i suoi folli ideali, un astro abbagliante al cui confronto tutto impallidiva. Lui era la sua maledizione e la sua vita. 

“Siamo a un punto morto, non è vero?” chiese Gellert, intuendo il suo tormento ma fingendo d’ignorarlo. 

Silente annuì, gonfio di tristezza. “Se tu minacciassi Harry, lo proteggerei a costo della vita. Se dovessi scegliere se sacrificare te o lui, punterei la bacchetta contro di te, anche se… anche se il mio cuore si spezzerebbe.” _Di nuovo_ , pensò, le parole che gli morivano in gola. 

“Oh, sei stato chiarissimo.” disse Gellert, avvicinandosi fino a fargli sentire il suo respiro caldo, gli occhi verdi che scintillavano, ardenti anche nella penombra della stanza. “Si riduce tutto a questo, non è vero? Sacrificherai l’amore che provi per me per ciò che ritieni essere il Bene Superiore. Dopotutto, hai imparato la lezione molto meglio di me.” 

“No, Gellert. Temo che tu non sia cambiato affatto. Come puoi parlarmi d’amore se non fai altro che pensare ai tuoi infantili sogni di gloria? Mi riferisco all’amore incondizionato per il quale si sacrifica se stessi, completamente, a costo della vita e delle ambizioni pur di proteggere la persona amata, senza alcun tornaconto personale. Un amore che non capisci e che, spero, tu un giorno arrivi a comprendere. E’ questo amore che sceglierò sopra la… passione che ho per te. Non per il Bene Superiore, ma perché la mia coscienza me lo impone, e perché è il tipo di amore più forte, l’unico che ha il potere di salvare il mondo. 

“L’unico grazie al quale pensi di poter salvare te stesso” scandì Gellert, tremante di collera. Albus stava forse insinuando che non lo amava? Come faceva a ferirlo così, ad aprirsi un varco nel suo cuore con un paio di frasi mentre lo scrutava con i suoi occhi così azzurri, sinceri, perforanti… 

“La tua coscienza non pone obiezioni al fatto che mi preghi di scoparti tutte le notti, dico bene?” Un colpo basso, ma era deplorevolmente a corto di argomenti. 

“Non preoccuparti” disse Silente, voltandosi a guardarlo mentre usciva a passi rigidi ma decisi dalla stanza. “Non succederà più.” 

* 

_Marzo 2001_

Bellatrix Black e Tom Marvolo Riddle, che aveva assunto l’identità dell’Assistente Pozionista Arcturus Gaunt dentro e fuori Hogwarts, accettarono finalmente l’invito a cena di Narcissa. La donna era molto nervosa. Non aveva ancora detto a Lucius del ritorno della sorella maggiore, e ignorava a sua volta che il consorte tenesse il marito e il cognato di Bellatrix nella _dépendance_ che il figlio Draco aveva recentemente lasciato libera. Lui e Pansy si sarebbero sposati presto e i genitori se ne stavano facendo una ragione. Dopotutto, il sangue dei Parkinson non era antico quanto il loro, ma quale famiglia, se non i Malfoy e i Black, poteva vantare un’ascendenza altrettanto gloriosa e incontaminata? 

“Devo parlarti, Lucius” disse infine, cercando di mantenere il controllo distaccato di cui andava tanto fiera. 

“Sto per apprendere che tieni un amante nella rimessa delle scope, mia cara Cissy?” Il marito sorrise. Si punzecchiavano raramente tra di loro, ma quando accadeva la complicità era forte. Narcissa sbiancò e Lucius per un attimo ebbe un dubbio assurdo… 

“Non io, Lucius, caro” disse la moglie. “Mia sorella.” 

“ _Andromeda?_ ” chiese lui, scuotendo la testa, incredulo. Non erano in buoni rapporti con lei e ne parlavano di rado. Dopotutto, aveva sposato un Sanguemarcio, e la sua vedovanza non cancellava certo un simile affronto. 

La moglie scosse la testa e impallidì ulteriormente. “L’altra… Bellatrix” disse, con un filo di voce. 

“Bellatrix è morta” dichiarò Lucius, fermamente. “Non può essere altrimenti.” Lei, che aveva avvicinato Draco alle Arti Oscure e che lo aveva convinto, a sedici anni, che servirlo sarebbe stato un onore senza pari. Lei, alla quale dovevano l’incubo peggiore che si potesse immaginare: Lucius ad Azkaban, il Signore Oscuro installato nel loro maniero insieme a tutti i suoi Mangiamorte e il conseguente apparato di omicidi, maledizioni e torture che ne era seguito, e suo figlio, inerme e privo di espressione, costretto a Cruciare vittime innocenti secondo il capriccio di Voldemort, fin quando lui si degnava di ucciderle. 

“Oh, no. No, no… “ gemette Lucius, diverse ore dopo. 

“Te l’ho detto, è cambiata: ha un nuovo fidanzato.” 

Lucius per poco non si strozzò con una bottiglia di Ogden Stravecchio, l’unico che potesse funzionare in simili circostanze. 

“ _Cambiata? Fidanzato?_ Stiamo parlando della stessa Bellatrix Black, Narcissa? La tua sorella psicopatica, fanatica e visionaria, il cui hobby preferito è torturare le persone fino alla follia?” chiese Lucius, sarcastico. 

“Giudicherai tu stesso” ribatté Narcissa, imperturbabile. “Li ho invitati a cena.” 

Bellatrix Black Lestrange e Arcturus Gaunt varcarono il cancello del Malfoy Manor alle otto in punto. Narcissa li accolse deliziata, incapace di rimanere indifferente alla bellezza, al fascino e al carisma innati di Arctuus. Di certo neanche la sorella poteva resistergli… oh, sì, ora che li vedeva insieme Narcissa si spiegava tante cose. 

Lucius contrasse gli angoli della bocca, osservando la cognata ringiovanita protendersi verso l’ancor più fresco amante (che altro poteva essere? Sembrava persino più giovane di Draco… oh, che indecenza! Come poteva sua moglie, un modello di decoro, permettersi di accoglierli in casa loro?). Mentre li osservava, un campanello d’allarme gli risuonò nella testa. Il modo in cui Bellatrix si sporgeva verso il compagno, agognando il contatto con il suo corpo, respirandogli addosso e offrendogli i seni in bella vista, proprio sotto l’aristocratico naso, gli fece ricordare la stessa posa che le aveva visto assumere tante volte in passato. L’uomo era altrettanto alto, ma innaturalmente pallido, il viso serpentesco e deformato dall’odio, privo di qualsiasi contorno umano, gli occhi due fori rossi. 

_Poteva essere…?_ Fu riscosso da quei terribili pensieri da un elfo domestico, che s’inchinò profondamente e annunciò l’arrivo di suo figlio Draco e della fidanzata. Pochi istanti dopo, fecero il loro ingresso: Lucius guardò con affetto il suo primogenito e unico erede, che lo rendeva così fiero da quando aveva intrapreso il lavoro di Indicibile all’Ufficio Misteri. Pansy, sapientemente truccata e fasciata da un aderente abito prugna, sfoggiava ottime maniere, forse un po’ troppo formali, l’attenzione perdutamente fissa su Draco nonostante l’affascinante ospite che Lucius si affrettò a presentarle: il figlio poteva avere di meglio, ma tutto sommato la ragazza faceva quasi una figura passabile. 

“Scusate il ritardo, padre, madre” disse Draco, scuotendosi inesistenti granelli di polvere dall’inappuntabile completo scuro. Poi guardò la coppia che si era alzata per salutarlo e avvampò. “ZIA BELLA?!” 

“Caro nipote” disse lei, venendogli incontro con un sorriso. “Sei diventato un ottimo partito, a quanto vedo. Ti presento il mio compagno, Arcturus Gaunt.” 

Pansy guardò Draco, il detentore di tutte le risposte del suo universo: di certo lui sapeva come comportarsi in presenza di una zia risorta. Draco rivolse uno sguardo ai genitori ancora immobilizzati dalla sorpresa (era chiaro che entrambi si erano dimenticati di averlo invitato a cena, quella sera), poi, imperturbabile, si portò la mano della zia alle labbra, inchinandosi leggermente. 

“Sono felice di rivederti, zia” disse, formale. Presentò ufficialmente Pansy e strinse la mano del giovane Gaunt. I suoi occhi indugiarono su di lui un attimo di troppo, e continuarono a tornarci per tutta la sera. Non poteva evitarlo, Arcturus aveva un fascino magnetico: non solo era attraente in modo quasi impossibile, ma anche incredibilmente carismatico. 

“Il mio aspetto ti è familiare, Draco?” chiese il giovane moro, sorridendogli mentre gli passava il dolce. 

“Oh” disse lui, imbarazzato. “In effetti mi ricordi vagamente un mio amico di Hogwarts, Arcturus.” 

“Ho il piacere di conoscerlo?” 

“Non credo. Si chiama Blaise Zabini.” 

“Oh, che sciocchezza, Draco” disse Narcissa, scuotendo la testa. “Arcturus non somiglia affatto al tuo amico.” 

Draco esitò, arrossendo. Era l’unico paragone che gli venisse in mente. Aveva quel sorriso ambiguo, come se fosse a conoscenza di qualcosa di divertente, noto solo a lui; emanava un’aura di sottile pericolo, ma molto più inquietante… 

Il momento di tensione passò e la conversazione si spostò sugli argomenti di cui parlava in genere una nobile, rispettabile famiglia Purosangue riunita per cena: il degenerare della razza magica, la politica di eccessiva apertura verso ibridi, semiumani e pervertiti di ogni genere e l’auspicio di vedere tempi migliori, per quanto la possibilità fosse remota, visto il clima politico attuale. Tom Riddle, accarezzando furtivamente Bella sotto il tavolo, dirigeva la conversazione. Ben presto, con alcuni commenti mirati, numerosi brindisi alcoolici e un uso impeccabile della Legilimanzia, riuscì a scoprire: 

a. che Lucius, ricattato dai parenti della moglie Rodolphus (il marito di Bellatrix, pensò con rabbia) e Rabastan Lestrange, li ospitava all’insaputa della moglie e del figlio; 

b. che Draco, nonostante amasse quella ninfetta da quattro soldi che si portava dietro, chissà perché, era attratto dal suo migliore amico Blaise e che la cosa poteva essere ricambiata. Simili pulsioni, per quanto innaturali, erano frequenti nelle più antiche famiglie: in genere, venivano accuratamente nascoste. Tom ne era disgustato, naturalmente, ma forse poteva sfruttare la cosa a proprio vantaggio. 

c. che tutta la famiglia, benché non avesse il minimo sentore o desiderio del ritorno del Signore Oscuro - quanto avrebbe goduto nel rivelarsi e nel punirli per la loro incostanza, invece di sorridere amabilmente! - era ancora devota agli ideali della purezza del sangue, del potere ai maghi e della sottomissione dei Babbani, come ci si poteva aspettare dall’orgoglio Serpeverde, inalterato da secoli, che scorreva nelle loro vene. 

“Un incontro molto istruttivo, per quanto noioso” disse Tom, di nuovo a casa con Bellatrix . 

“Solo noioso, per quanto mi riguarda” replicò lei, scrutando Tom con preoccupazione. Era decisamente troppo calmo. Non poteva non essere in collera per il tradimento della famiglia Malfoy… lei lo era! 

“Mi meraviglia che una strega dotata come te non abbia prestato attenzione ai complessi risvolti della serata” disse in tono mellifluo, mettendola a parte delle sue scoperte. 

“Non vuoi che io torni da Rodolphus, vero?” chiese infine Bella, tremante, nell’oscurità della loro camera. Nessuno dei due, nonostante l’ora tarda, accennava a prepararsi per la notte. 

“Oh, no. Lo punirò sotto i tuoi occhi per come ha osato trattarti, lo reintegrerò tra i miei seguaci e gli chiarirò senza ombra di dubbio che tu sei soltanto mia e che è un onore indegno del suo rango che la sua moglie di un tempo sia diventata la mia… compagna.” Bella arrossì sotto il suo sguardo. _Compagna_ … oh, cosa aveva fatto, davvero, per meritare una simile felicità? Non lo avrebbe mai ripagato abbastanza… 

“No, infatti” concordò Tom. La attirò a se e la sua bocca fu su di lei. La sua lingua le percorreva le labbra con torturante, squisita lentezza. “Abbiamo appreso che Macnair, Nott e Goyle sono rispettati nella comunità magica, e, con i loro figli, costituiscono altrettanti possibili candidati Mangiamorte. Di certo ce ne saranno molti altri. Che mi dici di tuo cugino Regulus, che così abilmente si è spacciato per un simpatizzante del nuovo regime?” 

Bellatrix esitò e Tom se ne accorse. Gli aveva detto che il cugino Regulus era un Mangiamorte, ma non aveva osato confessargli che si era pentito di quella scelta, anche se le circostanze del suo ravvedimento le rimanevano oscure. Tuttavia, non voleva metterlo in pericolo… 

“Osi nascondermi qualcosa, Bella?” chiese Tom, con una sfumatura di minaccia. “ _Crucio_ ” le bisbigliò fulmineo all’orecchio. 

La sua rabbia repressa esplose come un’immensa, gigantesca onda. Bellatrix si accasciò a terra e iniziò a contorcersi dal dolore, emettendo gemiti molto simili a quando la torturava in ben altri modi… i suoi sensi si risvegliarono, e sentì l’eccitazione e il brivido della caccia rimescolarglisi nelle viscere. “Non posso resistere oltre, Bella” disse, contemplandola con approvazione mentre si godeva le sue urla sempre più alte. “Devo uccidere, riformare la mia cerchia di Mangiamorte e cercare altri alleati: Vampiri, Inferi, Dissennatori, magari anche le fazioni di Giganti e Goblin che non hanno aderito ai nuovi accordi. Testerai la fedeltà di Regulus per mio conto, e lo riporterai da me. Sai cosa ti aspetta, se mi deludi…”. 

La tortura cessò e Tom salì sopra di lei, facendo scorrere la bacchetta lungo il collo e i seni, mentre l’elegante abito da sera di Bella si strappava al suo passaggio, rivelando la pelle nuda e vulnerabile. Nuove, deliziose scintille di dolore esplosero in Bellatrix, che si aggrappò a lui. Oh, si meritava quell’agonia! Come aveva potuto nascondergli le proprie incertezze su Regulus? Era il suo cugino preferito ma, se la sua fede nel Signore Oscuro vacillava ancora, Bellatrix lo avrebbe ucciso personalmente. 

* 

“Padre?” chiese Draco, esitante. Lucius, irrequieto, gli aveva fatto cenno di seguirlo nel suo studio. Ora si limitava a tormentarsi le unghie davanti al camino, e non parlava. 

“Sei un adulto, figlio, e stai per prendere moglie. Genererai un erede Purosangue, e dovrai proteggere la tua famiglia. Ne sei consapevole?” chiese infine, in tono cauto. 

“Naturalmente, padre” rispose Draco, sorpreso. Dove voleva andare a parare? 

Lucius Appellò il volume ‘ _Nobiltà di Natura: Genealogia Magica_ ’ e gli mostrò una pagina consunta. “Guarda qui: Marvolo Gaunt e i suoi eredi Merope e Orfin: l’una scomparsa quando aveva diciotto anni, l’altro morto ad Azkaban. Sono gli ultimi discendenti accreditati della linea Slytherin, che mantennero il sangue incontaminato sposandosi solo tra cugini. Una scelta rispettabile, ma, temo… _pericolosa_ per la loro progenie.” 

“Credi che Arcturus sia loro parente, padre?” chiese Draco, intrigato. “Magari un figlio illegittimo?” 

“E’ ciò che spero. In caso contrario…” esitò, ma decise che il figlio meritava la sua fiducia. 

“Tuo nonno, Abraxas Malfoy, fu uno dei primi seguaci del Signore Oscuro, quasi sessant’anni fa” sussurrò, per paura che qualche elfo domestico fosse in ascolto: il caso di Dobby gli aveva dimostrato che non ci si poteva fidare neanche in casa propria. “ All’epoca, il suo nome era Tom Marvolo Riddle.” 

“Un discendente di Marvolo Gaunt?” chiese Draco, abbassando la voce a sua volta. 

“Che altra spiegazione può esserci? E’ un nome troppo inconsueto per essere una semplice coincidenza. Il Signore Oscuro riaprì la Camera dei Segreti quando era a Hogwarts: solo l’erede diretto di Salazar poteva risvegliare il Basilisco che vi era contenuto.” 

Draco rabbrividì. “Ne sei sicuro, padre?” 

Lucius annuì e gli raccontò del diario di Riddle che, a quanto ne sapeva, era stato lo strumento per il suo ritorno. 

“Dov’è il diario, padre?” 

Lucius lo condusse alla botola segreta in cui lo aveva riposto e mormorò un incantesimo. Era vuota. Draco lo guardò, e un lampo di terrore attraversò gli occhi grigi così simili ai propri. 

“ _Bellatrix_ ” sussurrò Lucius, nello stesso tono in cui si lancia un’imprecazione. “Il Signore Oscuro è tornato, Draco, e potremmo essere gli unici a saperlo.” 

* 

Draco tornò da Pansy a notte inoltrata. “Tutto bene, tesoro?” gli chiese lei, voltandosi su un fianco per abbracciarlo nel letto. 

“Ma certo, amore” disse lui. La baciò e si smarrì a guardarla, quasi con aria assente: aveva corti capelli neri e lucidi, espressivi occhi scuri, una bella bocca rossa e generosa e un corpo curvilineo, che sapeva valorizzare al meglio. Draco era il fulcro di tutta la sua vita: in ogni suo gesto, da quando gli accarezzava i capelli argentei a quando scendeva con le labbra e con le mani a prendersi cura di quel corpo pallido e adorato, esprimeva l’amore e la devozione che provava per lui. 

Le sorrise. “Mio padre era in vena di reminiscenze, temo che stia diventando vecchio” disse, prendendola tra le braccia. 

“Buonanotte, Pansy” le bisbigliò, quando si fu addormentata. Era lei la compagna che aveva scelto, la sua prima ragazza, nonostante avesse avuto varie esperienze e ripensamenti. Non contavano nulla la traditrice del sangue Ginny Weasley, per quanto lasciva; la brillante Padma Patil; le sorelle Greengrass (entrambe, anche se mai contemporaneamente)… e di certo non contavano i patetici esperimenti adolescenziali con Blaise, nel loro dormitorio. Cose che capitavano tra i giovani eredi di Salazar, carezze e baci umidi privi di significato, tanto per fare esperienza. 

Solo lei contava, la sua futura moglie, la promessa di una futura discendenza. Non era più un ragazzino terrorizzato dall’orribile spettro di Voldemort. Ormai era un uomo, pronto per prendersi le proprie responsabilità. Tom Marvolo Riddle era appena un ragazzo, a causa di qualche ritrovato oscuro che non capiva, ma non dubitava che si sarebbe rivelato pericoloso come in passato. Promise a se stesso che questa volta non si sarebbe fatto spaventare né incantare da lui. Strinse a sé Pansy, che dormiva tranquilla, sentendo il suo respiro caldo e regolare contro la guancia. Non poteva dirglielo. Non poteva unirsi di nuovo a Voldemort, se e quando Tom Riddle lo sarebbe diventato, e allo stesso tempo non poteva _rifiutarsi_ di farlo. Erano in pericolo in ogni caso, ma lei non doveva preoccuparsene… no, non era tenuta a saperlo. Doveva seguire l’esempio di suo padre, avrebbe portato il peso per entrambi. Avrebbe taciuto e l’avrebbe protetta, a qualsiasi costo. 

______________________________________________________ 

* Arthur Conan-Doyle, _Sherlock Holmes – Uno studio in rosso_   



	10. Fiori d'arancio e segreti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Al matrimonio di Harry e Hermione accadono diverse cose insolite. L'annoiata Padma Patil fa un giro a Nocturn Alley; Regulus Black riceve una visita inaspettata.

#  X.

#  FIORI D’ARANCIO E SEGRETI

_‘Colui al quale confidate il vostro segreto, diventa padrone della vostra libertà.’_

(François De La Rochefoucauld) 

_1° settembre 2003_

Hermione inciampò, la benda sugli occhi che le intralciava i movimenti. Harry la sostenne, circondandole la vita con le braccia. 

“Siamo arrivati?” sbuffò lei, ansante. 

“Quasi. Attenta al gradino… ecco, ora puoi aprire gli occhi.” Hermione si liberò della benda e guardò. Erano nello scompartimento di un treno che per sette lunghi anni le era stato molto familiare. “Oh, Harry, non posso crederci! Che ci facciamo sull’Espresso per Hogwarts?” 

Harry le sorrise e si sedette sulla poltrona più vicina al finestrino. 

“Ero seduto esattamente qui, il 1° settembre di dodici anni fa, quando lo sportello dello scompartimento si aprì. Una ragazzina con capelli ricci entrò di corsa e ci chiese se avevamo visto un rospo, poi ci ordinò esasperata di cambiarci l’uniforme, perché stavamo per arrivare. Non avevo mai visto qualcuno tanto irritante… e dire che sono cresciuto con i Dursley!” 

“Oh, Harry, ero proprio un’insopportabile so-tutto” rise Hermione. Quanto si era arrabbiata tutte le volte che Ron glielo faceva notare, quanto aveva pianto! 

Harry sembrò intercettare i suoi pensieri. In effetti, rievocare la presenza di Ron era un rischio che aveva previsto, ma in pratica non c’era nulla, nel loro passato, in cui il ragazzo dai capelli rossi con il lungo naso non fosse coinvolto. La guardò con quei suoi irresistibili occhi verdi, fino a portarli all’altezza dei suoi, di un luminoso nocciola. Le prese le mani e continuò. “Mi dispiace se ci ho messo tanto, ma ora che… ecco, perfino Remus e Sirius hanno fatto prima di noi, e…” _No, così non va bene_ , pensò Harry, maledicendosi mentalmente. Era proprio negato per fare discorsi del genere! 

Lei lo guardava, incoraggiante, l’espressione che oscillava tra angoscia e divertimento. 

“Hermione” riprovò, più deciso, ma la voce gli uscì impastata, come se avesse ingoiato una Mou Mollelingua. 

Ritentò, deciso ad andare fino in fondo. “Sei la ragazza… la donna della mia vita. Vorresti farmi l’onore… mi vuoi sposare?” 

Hermione s’illuminò. “Oh, Harry… pensavo che non me l’avresti mai chiesto! Certo… sì, sì! Sì!” Lo abbracciò forte: era radiosa. Harry, invece, faticava a trattenere le lacrime. Ci rinunciò e le lasciò scorrere, non poteva farne a meno. La sua migliore amica, il suo amore… lei, così splendida, intelligente, buona, coraggiosa, leale e infinitamente migliore di lui, era sua per sempre. 

“Cos’ho mai fatto per meritarti, Hermione Jean Granger?” 

“Che tu ci creda o no, Harry James Potter, mi pongo la stessa domanda al contrario” disse, baciandolo a lungo. “Anche se dovremo lavorare sulle tue proprietà di linguaggio.” 

Harry rise. “Accidenti… l’anello! Anche la mia memoria ha ampi margini di miglioramento.” Estrasse dalla veste da mago una semplice veretta d’oro con un rubino incastonato al centro, e la infilò goffamente all’anulare di Hermione. 

“Oh, Harry… è perfetto! Credo che non me lo toglierò mai più.” 

“Conosco ogni parte di te” le sussurrò, la bocca vicina alla sua. “Volevo comprartene uno più grande, ma…” 

Hermione lo zittì con un bacio. Era alta quasi quanto lui, le loro fronti si toccavano. L’aria del primo giorno di settembre risplendeva di una luminosità dorata di fine estate, e un pulviscolo di granelli polverosi si sollevò dall’imbottitura della carrozza quando Harry la prese in braccio e la adagiò con delicatezza sui sedili dello scompartimento da cui, quello stesso giorno che sembrava una vita fa, era iniziato tutto. 

* 

Remus e Sirius avevano dichiarato il loro fidanzamento poco tempo prima. Sirius, inizialmente, era stato contrario a invitare i Weasley: probabilmente, Ron, Ginny, Fred e George sarebbero stati felici della loro unione, ma l’educazione comportava che invitassero anche Bill e Percy con le rispettive famiglie (Percy aveva sposato Penelope Light e avevano due bambine, Molly e Lucy, l’ultima nata), e forse non era il caso di sbandierare la loro unione a un evento pieno di mocciosi urlanti. Oltre al fatto che sarebbe parso scortese non invitare anche Molly e Arthur, che su queste cose erano necessariamente vecchio stampo. 

Remus, seppur a malincuore, dovette fargli cambiare idea. Invitare Harry e Hermione, senza Ron, i gemelli e Ginny, sarebbe stato ingiusto; inoltre, Molly, che tanto si era prodigata per organizzare il suo matrimonio con Tonks, aveva il diritto di saperlo direttamente da loro, e non tramite pettegolezzi: chissà cos’avrebbe potuto pensare? Il problema principale, poi, era rappresentato dalle reazioni di Tonks, Andromeda, e Teddy. La suocera aveva già preso come un affronto mortale il fatto che avesse lasciato la sua unica, preziosa, meravigliosa figlia, e Lupin aveva notato che Andromeda somigliava pericolosamente a Bellatrix Lestrange nei suoi scoppi d’ira. Cos’avrebbe fatto se le avesse dichiarato guardandola in pieno viso che, appena pochi mesi dopo la loro separazione, sposava suo cugino Sirius? 

Teddy era troppo piccolo per capire, ma conosceva già Sirius e lo adorava, soprattutto perché gli riportava interessantissimi manufatti magici dai suoi continui viaggi di lavoro. Ma forse non era poi così difficile. In genere, Remus non era tipo da effusioni in pubblico, figurarsi in presenza del figlio. Aveva notato che i bambini, purché fossero circondati da una costante nuvola d’affetto, trovavano tutto divertente, perfetto e normale. Erano gli adulti che complicavano sempre tutto. 

La fatidica cena arrivò e, almeno per quanto riguardava gli invitati, andò tutto meglio del previsto. Teddy rimase a casa con Andromeda; Percy e Bill avevano declinato l’invito per occuparsi della loro famiglia sempre in aumento e le uniche persone di cui Remus e Sirius dovevano preoccuparsi risultarono essere Tonks, i signori Weasley e James, che aveva scelto proprio quella sera per presentare ufficialmente la debordante, stagionata Rosmerta come sua fidanzata… quindi, da che pulpito poteva mai venire la predica? 

In effetti, l’ingresso della prosperosa locandiera fornì un ottimo diversivo: Hermione fissava James, scioccata; Harry, altrettanto sconvolto, si sforzava per trovare la cosa divertente; i gemelli si scambiavano a mezza voce battute maliziose facilmente intuibili; Severus guardava Rosmerta come se fosse una rara, disgustosa specie di Schiopodo e sogghignava tra i denti in direzione di James; Lily si sforzava di essere gentile, e Ron… beh, tentava in tutti i modi di nascondersi sotto il tavolo, i discorsi più sconnessi del solito, le orecchie paonazze e gli occhi pericolosamente in linea d’aria con la profonda scollatura della matura barista. I Weasley senior guardavano educatamente da un’altra parte. L’interessata, d’altro canto, era allegra e socievole, e sembrava trovare divertente tutta quell’attenzione. 

Sirius batté sul bicchiere, dopo che gli invitati ebbero spazzolato l’ottimo tiramisù (meglio coglierli impreparati, quando erano pieni e intorpiditi, pensò, scambiandosi un’occhiata empatica con Remus). Il professore si alzò - in quanto precedentemente sposato e più incline a rispettare i convenevoli del suo ribelle compagno, l’onere spettava a lui - guardò negli occhi scuri e incoraggianti di Sirius, trasse un respiro profondo, prese la mano del compagno e dichiarò: “Amici, siamo felici di vedervi qui riuniti a dimostrare l’affetto che avete per noi. Molti di voi si chiederanno il motivo di questa cena… ecco, sto per darvi una notizia forse inaspettata, ma possiamo assicurarvi che noi ci abbiamo pensato bene, non siamo mai stati più sicuri di qualcosa, e abbiamo agito nel rispetto di tutti i… presenti” scoccò un’occhiata imbarazzata alla moglie, che lo squadrava con sospettosa curiosità, e proseguì. “Insomma, quello che sto cercando di dire è che… dato che ora i tempi lo permettono, e che non c’è cosa che desideriamo di più al mondo… Sirius e io abbiamo deciso di sposarci.” 

Pochi secondi di incredulo silenzio. Poi: “Fantastico, era ora!” proruppe James, levando il calice di Burrobirra. “Con chi?” 

Remus e Sirius si guardarono, trattenendo a stento le risate. 

“La mole della tua imbecillità, Potter, dovrebbe avere un’ala dedicata all’Ufficio Misteri per essere adeguatamente studiata” replicò Piton, tagliente. 

“Oh… Lunastorta, Felpato, congratulazioni!” disse Lily, raggiante, scoccando un’occhiataccia a James e Severus e precipitandosi ad abbracciare entrambi. 

“Finalmente vi siete decisi!” concordò Hermione, seguendo il suo esempio. Harry, che era stato già informato dello scopo della cena dalla fidanzata, strinse loro la mano. 

“Riesci sempre a sorprendermi” bisbigliò a Hermione, quando furono tornati al loro posto, “come facevi a sapere che ci avevano invitati per questo?” 

“Oh, tesoro” bisbigliò lei di rimando, scuotendo la testa “vivevano insieme, ti mandavano regali in coppia, era così evidente…” 

“Ma era sposato con _Tonks_ …” Harry si zittì. Il padre cercava di non strozzarsi con la Burrobirra, faticando ancora a realizzare quello che stava succedendo. 

“I miei. Migliori. Amici” articolava, mentre Rosmerta gli dava discrete pacche sulla schiena. 

La giovane donna dai capelli rosa si alzò e si congedò in fretta, senza dire una parola. 

Remus giudicò opportuno seguirla, e la trattenne all’ingresso. 

“Nymphadora, ti prego, dimmi qualcosa…” 

“Non. Chiamarmi. Nymphadora!!!” gridò, la faccia a chiazze, i capelli crespi diventati di colpo di un nero tempestoso. 

“Lo so che è… inaspettato, ma…” 

“Insomma, Remus! Ho sempre creduto che tu avessi un po’ di… contegno! E invece scopro che per tutto questo tempo andavi a letto con mio cugino! Oh, ora sì che si spiegano un sacco di cose!” 

“Non abbiamo fatto nulla di… inappropriato finché non ci siamo lasciati, Dora!” protestò Remus, indignato. “Mi meraviglio di te, sei sempre stata così aperta…” 

“Ma tu sei, cioè, eri… mio MARITO! E me lo dici così, davanti a tutti, senza riguardo! Hai idea dell’umiliazione che mi hai provocato? E avresti anche il coraggio di voler tenere Teddy nel weekend, dopo questo?” 

“L’accordo di custodia rimane inalterato, Dora, purché abbiamo relazioni stabili...” 

“Stabilità, Remus? Con SIRIUS?” sbottò Tonks, ridendo istericamente. “Mi dispiace, ma alla luce delle circostanze…” 

“Quali circostanze, cugina?” disse Sirius, minaccioso. Li raggiunse, gli occhi neri che mandavano scintille d’avvertimento. Cinse Remus con un braccio, e proseguì: “Vuoi che non sappia quello che fai con Malocchio? Lo riconosco, non sono un modello per nessuno, ma non credo che potrei essere un patrigno tanto peggiore per Teddy di un vecchio Auror orbo, malandato e sociopatico, no?” 

“E’ una menzogna!” 

“Oh, non disturbarti a negarlo! Lo sa tutto il Ministero! Per favore, cugina, smettila di fare la damigella oltraggiata e tornatene a casa, da brava.” 

“Sirius, ti prego…” cercò di dire Remus, imbarazzato. 

“Non avrei mai pensato di poterlo dire, ma in questo momento provo simpatia per la zia Bellatrix!” sbottò Tonks, sempre più simile a un’arpia. 

“Devo ricordarti che ha ucciso _anche te_?” chiese Remus, non potendosi trattenere dal ridere. 

“Oh!” sbottò Tonks, furiosa. Come aveva potuto dimenticarlo? Quei due la mandavano fuori dai gangheri… “Siete degni l’uno dell’altro! Vi auguro di essere molto felici insieme” disse infine, con tutto il veleno che riuscì ad accumulare. 

“Puoi contarci” disse Sirius, riconducendo Remus in sala da pranzo. “Forse ci starebbe bene un goccetto…” 

A quanto pareva, Molly Weasley era stata della stessa idea. 

“Io… _non capisco_ …” stava dicendo al marito, con voce impastata. “Tonks. Remus. Il matrimonio…” 

“Va tutto bene, Molly cara” disse Arthur, senza incrociare il loro sguardo. 

James e Rosmerta se n’erano andati. 

“…e un grosso cane nero. Almeno, non possono riprodursi” stava dicendo Severus a Lily, che scoppiò a ridere, ma senza malizia. 

“Beh” disse Sirius, sorridendo irresistibilmente al compagno. “Direi che è andata piuttosto bene, no?” 

* 

_25 Dicembre 2003_

Un altro Natale in solitudine, più o meno. Teddy aveva già rotto la metà dei nuovi giocattoli, sfrecciava a tutta velocità sulla sua Comet 260 e gridava a squarciagola: 

“TU SCENDI DALLE STELLE, O FIEEROBEEECCO!”, una delle carole liberamente arrangiate da Sirius, al quale Hagrid aveva di nuovo regalato l’Ippogrifo per il suo matrimonio con Remus. Il pensiero la irritava ancora, anche a distanza di mesi: il suo orgoglio ne era uscito a pezzi, e certo l’atteggiamento della madre non aiutava: a volte le scoccava occhiate di disapprovazione come se il fatto che il suo ex marito avesse impalmato il Black più rinnegato della famiglia fosse colpa sua. Per unire il danno alla beffa, Teddy era stato adottato ufficialmente da Sirius, e rispondeva adesso al nome di Edward Remus Lupin-Black. 

“E’ un modo per garantirgli la fortuna di famiglia, nel caso in cui dovesse succederci qualcosa, no?” aveva detto Sirius, per una volta ragionevole, a una Tonks allibita. Lei dovette ammettere che aveva senso. I Black non avevano eredi diretti, e sua madre, Andromeda Black, nonostante fosse in rotta con la quasi totalità della famiglia, deplorava spesso che la linea si sarebbe estinta con loro. Dopotutto, benché Sirius avesse bruciato volentieri tutto ciò che apparteneva al loro casato, non si poteva negare che sarebbe stato terribilmente sciocco sprecare un patrimonio del genere. 

Il cugino Regulus non aveva sollevato obiezioni e aveva firmato tutti i documenti che nominavano il piccolo Teddy suo erede universale. 

“Potresti sposarti e avere dei figli, Reggie” gli aveva detto Andromeda, gettando un’occhiata fugace a Tonks. 

“Lo ritengo _estremamente_ improbabile, cugina” aveva risposto lui, imbarazzato. Da quella volta, non si era più fatto vedere tanto spesso a cena. 

Malocchio Moody si Materializzò nel caminetto magicamente collegato alla Metropolvere, riscuotendola dai suoi pensieri. 

“Che piacere vederti!” disse Tonks, raggiante. 

“Come stai, Nympha?” chiese lui, preoccupato, scrutandola attentamente. 

Tonks non poté fare a meno di sorridergli con affetto. Era stanco, ammaccato, reduce da un lavoro che nessuno prendeva sul serio come lui (perché, a quanto pareva, a pensare il peggio di tutto e tutti non si sbagliava mai), e si preoccupava per lei. 

“Bene, Mal… Alastor” si corresse lei. “Vieni, prendi un goccio di Ogden Stravecchio. E Buon Natale” aggiunse, sorridendo. Si accorse di indossare ancora il cappello da Babbo Natale e una vecchissima gonna rossa a quadri, ma Alastor non ci badava. La loro relazione, ammesso che si potesse definire tale, era altalenante. La riaccompagnava spesso a casa, scherzavano sui ‘bei vecchi tempi’, quando quello di Auror era un lavoro ‘serio’ in cui ogni giorno rischiavi la pelle, prendevano il tè insieme… ma la cosa non si era mai spinta oltre. Eppure, le insinuazioni di Sirius avevano toccato un nervo scoperto per Tonks. Possibile che non riuscisse a piacere neanche a Moody? Che cos’aveva di tanto sbagliato? 

“E come sta Teddy?” 

“Oh, guardalo, è sempre il solito… ma dov’è? Era qui un attimo fa!” Tonks si passò le mani sui capelli di nuovo rosa e si liberò del ridicolo cappello. “Vado a cercarlo.” 

“Tonks… Nympha, no. Siediti, e riposati” disse Malocchio, deciso, guidandola verso la poltrona accanto al camino. 

“Dev’essersi nascosto, sai… fa sempre così” esitò Tonks. In realtà, Moody sapeva benissimo che era l’unico in grado di terrorizzarlo con la gamba di legno e l’occhio di vetro rotante: proprio quello che serviva a un bambino intraprendente come lui, un po’ di disciplina. La sua attenzione tornò sulla giovane donna. 

“Davvero, come stai?” esitò, poi le toccò il braccio, in un gesto di cameratismo non privo di tenerezza. 

Tonks rise, cercando di non autocommiserarsi troppo. 

“Come può stare una donna single sola con un demonietto più vivace di un poltergeist, dopo che il suo ex marito si è sposato suo cugino? Mi hanno anche mandato la partecipazione al matrimonio, ti rendi conto?” 

“Non ci pensare, Nympha. Black non mi è mai piaciuto. Non è neanche farti un complimento dirti che sei in assoluto la migliore della famiglia. E come sta la cara Andromeda?” 

“Oh, sta dormendo. E’ esausta. Non penseresti che c’è bisogno di entrambe per stare dietro a Teddy, vero? Forse dovrei cercarlo…” 

“No. Resta. Davvero non c’è niente che io possa fare per te? Cioè, so di non poterti offrire molto, ma…” 

“Sei gentile, Alastor, ma… no. A meno che non voglia sorbirti le lamentele di una casalinga disperata. Sinceramente, non so cosa non va in me.” 

“ _In te_?” protestò Malocchio, indignato. Si sporse e le prese le mani in un gesto involontario. “Oh, piccola… è la cosa più assurda che abbia mai sentito! Tuo marito ti tradisce con un _uomo_ , peraltro imparentato con te, e _tu_ ti chiedi cos’hai di sbagliato? Se fosse per me…” esitò, poi si fermò, imbarazzato. 

“Cosa, Alastor?” chiese lei, sorridendogli, incoraggiante. 

“Oh, niente. Sono un vecchio con una gamba di legno, neanche la Resurrezione mi ha migliorato.” 

“Oh, ma che dici, Malocchio? Certo, Remus e… insomma, _quei due_ , sembrano un po’ meno segnati, ma…” 

“Già” commentò Moody, cupo. “Persino Severus Piton sembra più giovane.” 

“Hai idea del perché, Alastor?” 

“Ce l’ho, Nympha. E non è qualcosa che condividerei con altri, se non con te. Non ricordi nulla di quando sei… morta?” 

“No, è stato come perdere conoscenza. Da quando la bacchetta di Bellatrix mi ha colpito, non ricordo nulla, finché non mi sono svegliata nell’Ufficio di Silente.” 

“Sai già che non siamo tornati in vita con gli stessi corpi” disse lui, accendendosi la pipa e iniziando a produrre anelli di fumo con aria meditabonda. “Siamo fantasmi, Nympha. Fantasmi con una maggiore consistenza degli altri, grazie ai Doni che completano la Pietra e la rendono fin troppo efficace. Credo che ognuno di noi sia tornato all’immagine mentale che ha di se stesso, quella che più lo rispecchia. Sirius, Remus, Severus… sono meno provati, come sarebbero stati, forse, se le loro premature sofferenze non avessero lasciato il segno. Noterai che tutti loro sono invecchiati prima del tempo e che le loro esperienze traumatiche hanno inciso sia sulla loro psiche che sul loro aspetto. Sirius, condannato a un crimine di cui era innocente, sembra non aver visto un giorno di prigione. Remus, marchiato dalla licantropia quando era ancora bambino, cosa che ha sempre visto come un’infamia, non si trasforma più. Persino Piton non ha potuto resistere nell’immaginarsi, nel suo inconscio, come un uomo che non avrebbe ucciso e torturato per Voldemort.” 

“E perché tu, invece, sei identico a com’eri?” chiese Tonks, che si era bevuta ogni parola. 

“Non mi vergogno delle mie cicatrici, Nympha, né del mio passato. Le porto con onore, perché per ogni pezzo che mi manca, per ogni bruttura e deformità incisa sulla mia pelle, un Mago Oscuro è stato assicurato alla giustizia, e, nel mio piccolo, ho reso il mondo un posto meno malvagio e infetto. Come hai fatto tu. No, non mi vergogno di ciò che sono. Neanche una seconda vita potrà cambiarmi.” 

“Non avrei mai fatto nulla senza di te. Sono orgogliosa di avere un uomo così coraggioso… accanto a me, “disse lei, sporgendosi ad accarezzargli la mano rugosa. 

“Non ti lascerò mai, ti proteggerò a costo della vita” disse lui, rauco. La guardava con pura, assoluta adorazione mista a incredulità. “Ma non posso credere che tu voglia…” 

“Shh”. Dita leggere gli accarezzarono le labbra dure, ma ancora intatte. Tonks gli sfilò la pipa dalla bocca e posò la bocca sulla sua. 

* 

_8 settembre 2004_

Harry e Hermione si sposarono il giorno del venticinquesimo compleanno di lei. 

“Così non lo dimenticherai facilmente” disse Harry, facendole gli auguri all’alba delle nozze. Hermione non aveva dormito per l’emozione, ma era raggiante. 

“Come se fosse possibile!” disse lei, accarezzandogli la guancia con tenerezza. 

Harry non si ricordava mai di essere più giovane di lei di quasi un anno. Per lui, sarebbe stata sempre la stessa: la ragazzina coraggiosa che lo tirava fuori dai guai, risolveva enigmi e lo liberava dal Tranello del Diavolo con un colpo di bacchetta, ma anche bisognosa di tenerezza e protezione. 

Era una giornata meravigliosa. Il piccolo Teddy, di cui era padrino, era stato, per una volta, ben pettinato e tirato a lucido in un elegante completo da mago verde bottiglia che faceva a pugni con i suoi capelli blu elettrico, e portava il cuscinetto di velluto rosso con le fedi con aria d’impettita importanza. 

Victoire e Dominique giocavano con le cugine più piccole, Molly e Lucy, sotto l’occhio vigile di Penelope Light, addetta al Reparto Metropolvere. Percy era stato promosso di nuovo ad Assistente del Ministro ed esibiva un sorriso pieno di sé, gli occhiali di corno scintillanti. Ron era venuto con Lavanda, ma sembravano alquanto distanti l’uno con l’altra. Charlie era solo, e la madre non mancò di fargli notare che presto avrebbe trovato ‘quella giusta’; il secondogenito dei Weasley distolse lo sguardo, a disagio. 

Molly Weasley, sebbene all’inizio fosse stata furiosa con Hermione per aver rotto con Ron, soprattutto perché Lavanda era una nuora molto meno desiderabile di lei, voleva troppo bene a Harry per privarsi del piacere di partecipare ai preparativi per un bel matrimonio. 

“Ti consiglierei di non interferire troppo stavolta, mia cara” le aveva detto il signor Weasley, cauto. “L’ultima volta che l’hai fatto…” 

“Oh, già. _Povera_ Tonks” disse lei, enfaticamente, nonostante fosse venuta con Malocchio e sembrasse felice come non mai. 

Tutto passò in secondo piano quando Harry vide Hermione, che indossava un lungo, attillato abito color crema dal taglio semplice i capelli ricci raccolti in mille, folti boccoli alla sommità della testa, le labbra ben disegnate e gli occhi marrone caldo scintillanti di felicità. Non esisteva altro al mondo, né l’orchestra che suonava musica classica né le colombe che apparvero dal nulla, né la pioggia di scintille e fiori che accolsero il loro ingresso. Pronunciarono il loro _sì_ con gli occhi umidi, risposero meccanicamente agli auguri e iniziarono a ballare, stretti l’uno all’altra. 

Fu solo dopo diverse ore che Harry notò diverse cose anomale… 

I loro amici, Dean Thomas e Seamus Finnegan, andavano a braccetto con le rispettive fidanzate, due Serpeverde Purosasngue, entrambe ex di Draco Malfoy: Daphne e Astoria Greengrass. 

“Meno male che è saltato fuori che il padre di Dean era un mago, nostro padre non mi avrebbe mai perdonato se avessi sposato un Mezzobabbano…” stava dicendo Daphne a Hermione, che aveva accolto le due coppie con calore. 

“Il mondo è pieno di sorprese. Chissà che quest’assurda rivalità tra Case sparisca, prima o poi?” disse sua moglie. Hermione. _Sua moglie._ Harry doveva ancora abituarsi all’idea… annuì, per quanto non fosse così ottimista. 

Cho Chang andava a braccetto con Michael Corner, che giocava per il Puddlemore United e, lungi dall’essere un perdente, era diventato piuttosto celebre. 

I fratelli Canon, Colin e Dennis, entrambi fotoreporter di successo per il _Profeta_ , facevano volteggiare le compagne, la voluttuosa Calì Patil e la Cacciatrice Demelza Robbins. 

Padma, attraente quanto Calì in uno svasato abito blu pavone, restò a guardare in disparte, taciturna, e se ne andò presto. 

Terry Boot e Anthony Goldstein ballavano insieme senza il minimo imbarazzo e formavano una splendida coppia. 

E Draco Malfoy parlava fitto con Blaise Zabini. Entrambi avevano un’espressione cupa e concentrata, mentre ai lati opposti del salone Pansy e Ginny si scoccavano occhiate astiose. 

“Chi diavolo ha invitato MALFOY al nostro matrimonio, Herm?” sbottò Harry, i buoni propositi di prima dimenticati alla vista di quella faccia da furetto sotto i capelli argentei impomatati. 

“Ehm… ecco…” fece lei, incerta. “Naturalmente non potevamo non invitare Blaise, è il fidanzato di Ginny… e dove va Blaise va Draco, che poi tecnicamente è un parente…” 

“Non MIO!” gemette Harry, gli occhi fuori dalle orbite. 

“E’ il cugino di Teddy, il tuo figlioccio… te ne sei dimenticato?” 

Harry sbuffò, poi decise che niente e nessuno avrebbe potuto rovinargli il giorno più felice della sua vita. Intercettò lo sguardo di Malfoy, gli rivolse un impercettibile cenno del capo, che con sua sorpresa l’altro ricambiò, e invitò di nuovo Hermione a ballare. 

Teddy giocava, pestifero, sporco di torta e con i capelli che gli andavano dal verde al blu al violetto, rincorrendo Victoire e Dominique. Lucy piangeva e Penelope si ritirò per allattarla, mentre Molly junior gattonava, cercando invano l’attenzione delle cuginette. 

Hagrid e Madama Maxime vennero a porgere loro le congratulazioni, mentre un ampio varco si apriva al loro passaggio. Avevano svolto un ruolo centrale nello stringere accordi di pace con i pochi Giganti rimasti e si erano sposati un anno prima. Olympe non aveva rinunciato a dirigere la prestigiosa Accademia Beauxbatons, e Hagrid insegnava ancora Cura delle Creature Magiche. Lei sembrava più florida che mai: la veste turchese le tirava sul petto imponente, e aveva addirittura messo su pancia. 

“Congratulazioni, Harry, Hermione!” disse, Hagrid, raggiante. Strinse entrambi in un abbraccio stritolacostole che li lasciò senza fiato. Indossava il solito, orrendo completo marrone peloso riservato alle occasioni importanti, e denti d’avorio erano rimasti incastrati nei suoi capelli nel vano tentativo di pettinarsi. 

“Grop vi manda i suoi saluti! Soprattutto a te, Hermione! Lo volevo portare, ma c’ha da fare con un’amichetta, eh? Siamo riusciti a trovargliene una piccola quasi come lui!” 

“Che… fortuna, Hagrid” commentò Harry, cauto. 

“Eh, già! E presto ci avranno pure un piccolo gigantino!” esultò, come se fosse tutto merito suo. 

“Che _bello_ ” squittì Hermione. “Ehm... potrebbe essere che…” chiese, dando un’occhiata significativa al pancione di Madame Maxime. 

“Oh, _chérie_! Io non pensava che si vedeva ancora! E’ solo di quattro mesi!” esclamò Olympe, illuminandosi tutta. 

“T-tanti auguri” balbettò Harry, ricordando uno scherzoso commento di Ron, tanto tempo prima, quando aveva detto che, se la coppia avesse avuto un figlio, avrebbe pesato diverse tonnellate. A proposito, dov’era Ron? Cercò il migliore amico con lo sguardo, ansioso di non trascurarlo durante quel giorno così importante per lui e per Hermione, ma Ron non si vedeva da nessuna parte. 

* 

Gabrielle Delacour era stata invitata al matrimonio di Harry Potter dalla sorella Fleur. Non aveva mai dimenticato il ragazzo con la cicatrice a forma di saetta: le aveva salvato la vita! Fin da quando aveva undici anni, era stata ben consapevole del suo fascino: Harry era un eroe, una celebrità, e poi era così attraente, con quei capelli corvini sempre spettinati e i grandi occhi verdi... 

Certo, fin da subito aveva capito di aver una rivale… Ginny Weasley, con il suo attillato abito dorato, le forme prorompenti già da sedicenne, che aveva alle spalle anni di adorazione per la sua cotta adolescenziale. Si sarebbe rassegnata di buon grado se avesse sposato lei, allora la sua fidanzata, ma addirittura quella secchiona di Hermione? Cos’aveva di così attraente? E poi era tanto cervellotica da far fuggire qualsiasi maschio a gambe levate. Certo, Gaby non era stupida, ma naturalmente lo sapeva, quello che volevano i ragazzi. 

E _lei_ aveva tutto. Lunghi capelli biondi e ondulati, quasi argentei, da Veela. Un fisico snello e aggraziato, ma con tutte le curve al posto giusto, e grandi occhi blu dalle lunghe ciglia. Era persino più attraente di Fleur. Certo, lei aveva sposato Bill Weasley, il suo eroe con le cicatrici lasciategli dal più famigerato lupo mannaro di tutti i tempi. Ma cosa rimaneva a _lei_? Voleva fare carriera, essere famosa… ovviamente, senza sorbirsi tutta la gavetta del duro lavoro. La sua bellezza meritava che fosse venerata, messa su un piedistallo. Aveva accettato un lavoro part-time alla sezione della Cooperazione Internazionale come traduttrice inglese-francese, ma sarebbe stato temporaneo. Non era certo quello a cui era destinata! 

Aggirandosi tra i tavoli, vide la consueta attenzione spostarsi su di lei: bocche maschili che si aprivano, sguardi che seguivano ogni suo movimento. Certo, era lusinghiero, ma iniziava a diventare noioso. Voleva di più. Naturalmente era espertissima nel baciare e tutto il resto. Non si era mai spinta oltre perché, come le diceva la nonna, doveva aspettare ‘quello giusto’. 

_Ovvero, per rigirarti un uomo devi sempre fargli credere che è lui a scegliere te e che sarà sempre l’unico, il primo e l’ultimo_ . 

Si aggirò per la sala, finché non vide una bocca che si spalancava per mancanza d’aria e una ragazza appariscente ma ben poco attraente che si alzava dal tavolo, seccata. Stava per passare oltre, ma riconobbe una familiare chioma rossa. Il matrimonio era zeppo di Weasley, naturalmente, e tutti avevano i capelli rossi. Ma quello… era il _suo_ Weasley, il fratello minore di suo cognato, realizzò, dopo un attimo di spaesamento. Il miglior amico di Harry Potter che, insieme a lui, l’aveva tirata fuori dal lago e portata in braccio fino a riva quando aveva otto anni. 

Era attraente: alto, con gli occhi azzurri, robusto. Lei aveva un debole per i capelli ramati, e quel naso lungo, le lentiggini… bello sì, era bello, e di certo doveva essere secondo solo a Harry per fama e poteri. Gli si avvicinò e gli rivolse il suo sorriso più smagliante. 

“Ron… Weasley, _n’est-ce pas_?” 

Ron era incapace di articolare qualsiasi suono intelligibile. Intontito dalla cascata di capelli biondi che quasi gli toccavano le spalle, dalle lunghe ciglia che sbattevano e da quell’irresistibile accento francese, annuì energicamente. 

Non ci volle molto prima che Ron, ipnotizzato da Gaby e confermando ogni cosa che diceva come se fosse oro colato, si facesse trascinare in una delle tende allestite per gli ospiti. 

Lei lo provocò, abbassandosi il corpetto e lanciandogli un’occhiata civettuola. Ron non fu in grado di trattenersi oltre: le saltò addosso e iniziò a divorarle la faccia. 

“No… _pas comme ça_ ”, protestò lei. La sua bocca, piccola e rossa, si schiuse lentamente su quella di lui. Le loro lingue s’intrecciarono, e Gabrielle prese il controllo del bacio, guidandolo. Una delle grandi, nodose mani di Ron scese a slacciarle il corpetto e le trovò un capezzolo… 

“No, Ronnie, birichino” disse lei, fermandolo. 

Ron era ansante, il respiro affannoso, non si era mai sentito così su di giri… Non poté fare a meno di guardarla, poi gli prese un dubbio terribile: aveva un corpo irresistibile, ma ancora adolescente. Era così snella, e il viso era talmente fresco e giovane… 

“Uhm… hai diciassette anni?” 

“Quasi diciotto” disse, sorridendogli. “Ma…” gli sussurrò, abbassando le ciglia, che gli sfiorarono il collo, improvvisamente timida, “sai… non l’ho mai fatto. E ci siamo appena ri-conosciuti, fare _comme ça, ce n’est pas bien_ …” 

“ _Comme ça, bien_ ” ripeté Ron, convinto. 

Gabrielle gli sorrise. 

“Tu dire me qualcosa su di te” disse, accarezzandogli il collo e le spalle con le piccole dita. 

“T-tutto quello che vuoi” boccheggiò Ron, il respiro corto. 

“E sul caro ‘Arri…” 

“Ma certo…” 

“Tu è famoso, Ronnie?” 

“Oh sì, molto…” 

Gabby continuò a tempestarlo di domande, ma rimase insoddisfatta dalle sue risposte monosillabiche. 

“E tu sconfitto Vol-de-mort… mi deve raccontare tutto. E a Profeta, anche! Caro ‘Arri non ha mai detto nulla, lui troppo modesto…” 

“Sì, sì” confermò Ron, distratto. Cercò di nuovo le sue labbra, ma lei si sottrasse. 

“In Francia, dire che ‘Arri preso a lui Bacchetta Invincibile, _non_? 

“Sì, cioè, non proprio…” I suoi piccoli seni gli premevano contro il petto. 

“E tutte quelle _resurrezioni_! Voglio sapere tutto!” bisbigliò Gabrielle, accarezzandogli il petto, sotto la camicia. 

“Sì, certo” disse Ron “tutto quello che vuoi… vieni a casa mia.” 

“Non potere vederci a casa di tua cara _maman_ , pieno di gente! Ora che trovi posto tutto tuo, _non_?” 

“Sì, naturalmente….” Concordò lui, strappandole un ultimo abbraccio. 

“Bene, allora è tutto sistemato. _A’ bientôt, cher_.” disse Gabrielle, e lo lasciò, eccitato e confuso, a guardarla uscire dalla tenda, la schiena dritta e il fondoschiena fasciato dallo stretto abito bianco. 

* 

Padma Patil se n’era andata presto: vedere tutte quelle coppie felici le dava il voltastomaco. Ne aveva abbastanza di Lavanda, appiccicata a Ron come una piovra mentre l’attimo dopo gli faceva una sfuriata, come se non ne avesse avuto abbastanza a scuola, di quegli insulsi giochetti; di Pansy e Ginny che si scannavano con lo sguardo; di Gabrielle che rimorchiava un Weasley tanto per non rimanere indietro. 

Oh, cosa c’era di peggio per una Corvonero, amante della conoscenza e dei misteri, delle questioni più profonde dell’esistenza, del dover sopportare una gemella identica a lei, ma con la testa solo per i ragazzi, e la sua migliore amica Lavanda, fastidiosamente ridanciana e ancor più frivola? Cosa ci trovava in Ron, poi, chissà! Neanche un paio d’ore trascorse con lui al Ballo del Ceppo le erano bastate a inserirlo a vita nella lista delle persone indesiderabili. Era così patetico con la sua cotta per Hermione - perché era chiaro che doveva averla solo lui - poi però si faceva incantare da un’ibrida dai motivi poco limpidi, con una cascata dai capelli argentei… che squallore! Proprio tipico di quegli sciocchi Grifondoro, agire seguendo i più bassi impulsi. 

Lavanda e Calì disegnavano modelli per _Madama Mc Clan, Abiti Magici per tutte le Occasioni,_ e progettavano di aprire un negozio tutto loro. Trucchi e vestiti tutto il giorno, che bellezza! Padma odiava lo shopping. Perché perderci tempo, quando poteva avere una bella pila di libri? 

Il suo lavoro come Indicibile era l’unica cosa che le dava soddisfazione. Sarebbe stato perfetto se non ci fosse stato il suo ex, Draco Malfoy, a competere con lei. Non si erano lasciati per la sua ossessione per il sangue puro, e neanche per quella piattola adorante di Pansy. Semplicemente, aveva capito che Draco voleva essere messo al centro dell’attenzione. Era ancora molto insicuro, e Padma non era disposta a conviverci. 

Del resto, lei faceva ciò che voleva. Ma _cosa_ voleva, cosa fare della sua vita? Era la preferita da Rookwood, e gli esperimenti per ricreare la Giratempo (erano già a buon punto) la affascinavano immensamente, ma se riesaminava la sua vita, vedeva che da Helmut, il suo primo ragazzo di Durmstrang, a Michael Corner a Draco, uno più sbagliato dell’altro per lei, le era mancato sempre qualcosa. Erano tutti così _immaturi_! 

Con un brivido, si accorse di essere finita a Nocturn Alley. Pensò di dare un’occhiata a Magie Sinister, che aveva sempre trovato interessante, poi notò che aveva aperto un nuovo bar lì vicino, _Il teschio ghignante_. 

Beh. Non proprio un nome fantasioso, ma che male c’era a dare un’occhiata? Aveva la gola secca. Un uomo robusto e maturo attrasse la sua attenzione. L’aveva già visto da qualche parte, ma dove? Forse c’entravano i giornali… era oltre la quarantina, aveva spalle larghe, penetranti occhi neri e un fascino magnetico, quasi ferino. Notò che il suo interesse era decisamente ricambiato, e presto l’uomo le offrì da bere. Si presentò come Sebastian Strange. 

“Ma puoi chiamarmi Rab” disse lui, sorridendole lascivamente. “Allora, cosa porta un’affascinante giovane strega come te da queste parti?” 

Padma era attratta, e stufa di star sola. A un tavolo vicino, un uomo decisamente simile a lui, ma ancora più grosso e dai lineamenti un po’ più rozzi, emise una risata rauca e tornò a corteggiare una strega palesemente ubriaca. 

“Non fare caso a mio fratello, Romolus” disse, ingaggiandola in una fitta conversazione. Era _così_ affascinante, e le sue occhiate da predatore le facevano battere il cuore a mille. 

Si mostrò decisamente intrigato quando scoprì che lavorava all’Ufficio Misteri. _Come al solito_ , pensò Padma, delusa. Erano tutti uguali, volevano solo carpirle segreti occulti. 

“Non posso parlarne, sono Indicibile. Ora che mi ci fai pensare, domani devo alzarmi presto” disse, afferrando il soprabito per andarsene. 

Rabastan la trattenne per il braccio, e lei si sentì attraversare da una scarica elettrica. Tornò a sedersi sotto il suo sguardo. “Non m’interessa la tua carriera ministeriale. Raccontami cosa vuoi, bella Padma. Quali pensieri si agitano nei tuoi occhi scuri, quali desideri nel tuo cuore in tumulto?” 

Padma lo guardò, il cuore che continuava ad accelerare, rapido contro la sua gola. Nessuno le aveva mai parlato così. Mentre lui le riempiva il bicchiere, si sentì confortata, considerata e a suo agio. Iniziò a parlare a ruota libera. 

* 

_Luglio 2002_

Bellatrix guardò la familiare casa di Grimmauld Place, numero dodici. Fece scivolare su di sé la Disillusione e inspirò profondamente. Non poteva sbagliare. Il Signore Oscuro le aveva chiesto di testare la fedeltà del cugino Regulus, e sarebbe stato meglio per lui se non avesse vacillato. 

Voldemort… Tom Riddle. Fece scorrere quel nome sulla punta della lingua, mentre il suo giovane amante e Signore invadeva i suoi pensieri. Si erano separati da così poco, eppure già lo bramava di nuovo. Guardò lo specchio decorato da serpenti, il suo primo e unico regalo, con il quale si mantenevano in comunicazione. Fece scorrere le dita sulla superficie liscia, immaginando di accarezzare la sua pelle, il suo corpo forte, ma ancora deliziosamente acerbo. Si passò la lingua sulle labbra, eccitata al pensiero: magari lui la osservava, la sentiva… 

Si riscosse. Infilò lo specchio nella profonda scollatura, posò la mano sul portone e in un attimo fu dentro l’antica magione a lei familiare. Si ritrovò di fronte un uomo che la guardava scioccato. 

La cosa era reciproca: Regulus Black era ancora attraente, pallido e dai capelli scuri, i lineamenti alteri ed eleganti al pari dei propri. Lo aveva lasciato un ragazzino di diciassette anni e lo ritrovava un uomo più grande di lei. Lo sconvolgimento del cugino era molto più grande del suo. 

“Cugina… _Bellatrix_?” chiese, gli occhi che si dilatavano. “Come…?” 

Regulus non era mai stato un buon Occlumante: Bella vide subito il suo sospetto. 

_Lei non può essere viva, come ha fatto? Forse come… lui…_

“Andiamo nello studio” disse lei, che ricordava bene la casa. Passarono davanti all’albero genealogico dei Black, al tranquillo, silenzioso ritratto di Walburga che li scrutava con benevola approvazione e al salotto in cui Kreacher stava spolverando… 

“ _Miss Bella!_ Padrona essere viva!” gridò l’elfo, precipitandosi a baciarle l’orlo della veste. 

“Sì, Kreacher” confermò lei, la voce carezzevole che tradiva appena una punta d’impazienza. “Saresti così gentile da portarci un po’ d’Idromele Barricato e lasciarci soli?” 

Remus e Bellatrix si squadrarono al di sopra dell’orlo dei bicchieri. Il silenzio si protrasse a lungo. Troppo a lungo. 

“Cugina… ti trovo in forma smagliante” disse infine Regulus. 

“Anche tu sei cresciuto bene, Reg” gli sorrise, ammaliatrice come un tempo. “Sai degli Horcrux, non è vero?” chiese a bruciapelo. Regulus sbiancò. 

“E’… così che hai fatto a tornare in vita, Bella?” 

“Lo sai” disse lei, divertita. “Finiamola, non sono qui per un’amichevole chiacchierata. Dimmi, cugino… dove risiede la tua lealtà?” 

“Ti sto parlando, Bella. Ho accolto la tua dichiarazione senza battere ciglio. Lo sai bene, non sono cambiato… la mia lealtà è verso la mia famiglia. Verso di te.” 

Bellatrix sospirò. Era troppo cauto, ma ancora non aveva imparato a mentire. Decisamente non era più il ragazzino spontaneo e ingenuo che si faceva manipolare tanto facilmente. Avrebbe dovuto provare una strategia diversa, e togliersi uno spiacevole dubbio. 

“Il tuo dovere verso la famiglia include lasciare che sudici ibridi ereditino il titolo Black, Regulus Arcturus?” Si avvicinò a lui, il fiato caldo sulla sua bocca, le labbra morbide che sfioravano la sua guancia lievemente ispida. 

“Oh, Bella! Non ho avuto altra scelta. Non posso… sposarmi.” 

“Ammetto che la scelta delle nobili purosangue si è deplorevolmente ridotta, mio caro” disse lei, passandogli le dita forti sulle ciocche di capelli neri, morbidi come li ricordava. “Ma qualsiasi moglie sarebbe stata preferibile a una rovina così indegna.” 

“Temo che le mie… opzioni siano limitate, cugina.” Esitò sotto il suo sguardo. Bella lo invitò a proseguire e lui obbedì, riluttante. “Credo che sposarsi tra parenti abbia portato la famiglia alla debolezza del sangue e finanche… all’estinzione. Forse non sei a conoscenza della tara che pesa su di noi da generazioni e del perché i maschi della nostra famiglia siano così poco… prolifici.” 

“Oh, Regulus. Lo sospettavo” disse Bella, infine. Era davvero più grave del previsto. 

Non solo gli ultimi due Black, Regulus e Sirius, ma anche gli zii Alphard e Orion. E più avanti, a risalire nella generazioni. Le stelle più splendenti del firmamento Black… sì, erano tutti affetti dalla stessa, scandalosa perversione. 

“Spero che almeno tu abbia dei gusti migliori di tuo fratello” concesse lei, rassegnata. Non poteva lasciargli intravedere tutto il disgusto che provava per quelle pulsioni contro natura. 

“Seguirei la tradizione e sposerei te, cugina, se l’onore della famiglia ti sta tanto a cuore. Sei sempre stata l’unica ad attrarre il mio interesse” disse Regulus, galante, per salvare la forma. 

“Sono lusingata, ma, vedi, io sono già di qualcun altro.” La gioiosa, fanatica passione con cui lo disse le trasfigurò i lineamenti. 

“Rodolphus…? Credevo che fosse morto…” 

“Oh, è vivo. E anche il tuo amico, Rabastan. Ma non parliamo di loro.” 

Gli si avvicinò e gli prese il mento fra le mani. I loro occhi, ugualmente scuri e scintillanti, fanatici quelli di lei, cauti quelli di lui, si incontrarono. 

“So che ci hai traditi, Reg” disse infine Bella. “Sapevi degli Horcrux, ma non che io ne avevo fatto uno. Non eri così in alto tra i Mangiamorte perché il Signore Oscuro ti avesse messo a parte del suo segreto. Te lo chiederò per l’ultima volta, Regulus: dove risiede la tua lealtà?” 

Regulus impallidì: sembrava sul punto di svenire. “Il Signore Oscuro… ne aveva… altri?” 

“Oh, Reg. Che sciocco ragazzino che sei!” disse lei, ridendo. Gettò la testa all’indietro, scuotendo i lunghi capelli ricci. “Pensavi davvero che il più grande Mago Oscuro di tutti i tempi potesse soccombere alla morte? Non succederà mai.” 

“E’… vivo?” 

“Sì” confermò lei, illuminandosi tutta, “ma non si ricorda del tuo tradimento e non ho ritenuto opportuno illuminarlo in proposito. Dovresti essermi grata. Lo troverai piacevolmente… cambiato e, forse, bendisposto, nei tuoi confronti. Dipende da quello che gli dirò.” 

“Tu sai cos’ho fatto, Bella?” chiese Regulus, in un sospiro strozzato, un antico terrore che aveva sperato di non provare mai più a soffocargli il petto. 

“No ma, da ciò che mi hai detto, credo che tu abbia cercato di manomettere uno degli Horcrux. Quanta stupidità per un Black! Ora puoi farti perdonare. Ogni affronto sarà dimenticato se ti unirai di nuovo a lui. Fallo subito, Regulus. Per me e per la gloria della stirpe magica.” 

Regulus esitò. Conosceva quella luce invasata che le faceva scintillare gli occhi neri come giaietto. Non poteva accettare. Tuttavia, gli amici che gli restavano e i membri superstiti della sua famiglia si sarebbero uniti al Signore Oscuro. Se non lo avessero fatto, Voldemort e Bellatrix li avrebbero uccisi… questo era assolutamente chiaro. 

Aveva un futuro da difendere e, forse, un’altra persona a cui pensare. Doveva accertarsi dei poteri del Signore Oscuro e dell’entità del pericolo che correvano. 

Intrecciò le dita di Bellatrix alle sue, bianche e affusolate come le proprie, e ne baciò il palmo. “Conducimi da lui.” 

“Non così in fretta. Quando avrà bisogno, ti chiamerà. Per ora, intanto…” 

Improvvisamente, Bellatrix estrasse la bacchetta e gli squarciò la camicia. Una scia verde gli percorse il cuore e un marchio di forma spiraleggiante gli si incise profondamente nella carne. Regulus urlò in agonia e Kreacher accorse, lanciando grida acutissime. 

Bellatrix interruppe il contatto e ordinò a Kreacher di tacere. Era una Black più anziana, perché era nata anni prima del cugino, e le doveva obbedienza. 

“Il tuo padrone sta bene” disse, laconica. “Non ci sarà bisogno di bendarlo.” 

Lei ammirò l’eleganza del serpente verde e argento che si snodava a incatenare i polmoni e lo sterno di Regulus nelle sue spire, e la sua lingua biforcuta che gli lambiva il collo. Il cugino aveva un bellissimo corpo, snello, in ottima forma e scolpito. 

Quanto spreco di sangue magico, pensò, rabbiosa, percorrendo con la punta del dito la pelle di Regulus, irritata e bruciante. Lui la guardò sbarrando gli occhi. 

“Il Signore Oscuro ha giudicato opportuno qualche cambiamento, Regulus. Il Marchio Nero sul braccio è decisamente superato. Ora hai la Spira di Nagini a incatenarti il cuore. Non puoi mentire a Lui, poiché nulla gli sfugge. Avrai presto mie notizie.” La punta della sua bacchetta gli sfiorò il petto e il serpente divenne rosso. Regulus si contorse di nuovo in un parossismo di dolore. 

Quando si riprese, ancora attraversato da fitte lancinanti, gli occhi bulbosi di Kreacher lo scrutavano in silenzio con disperata, devota ansietà. Bellatrix era scomparsa. 


	11. La tela del ragno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'incontro-scontro fra Charlie e Regulus ha una svolta inaspettata; Voldemort è pronto a riconquistare il potere.

#  XI.

#  LA TELA DEL RAGNO

Regulus percorse i corridoi della casa buia, allegramente decorati con le teste imbalsamate dei precedenti elfi domestici morti nel glorioso servizio della nobile e antichissima casata dei Black. Il petto gli bruciava ancora: poteva quasi sentire i contorni del marchio serpentesco che Bellatrix gli aveva impresso nella carne. Era stato uno sciocco: la cugina non si sarebbe di certo fatta manipolare da lui. Non c’era modo in cui lui potesse ingannarla, farsi un’idea dei poteri di Voldemort e, magari, dare informazioni precise all’Ordine della Fenice (ormai sciolto… erano tutti così tranquilli, pensò con preoccupazione), su come sconfiggerlo prima che riconquistasse tutto il suo potenziale. Naturalmente non poteva essere così semplice, e adesso lui era in trappola! 

L’aveva sottovalutata, perché sembrava così bella e giovane… cosa gli era preso? Ora ne avrebbe pagato le conseguenze: la Spira di Nagini lo incatenava al silenzio e alla fedeltà, e adesso era di nuovo una pedina alla mercé di Voldemort, che lo avrebbe convocato e usato a suo piacimento quando lo avesse voluto. 

Ma d’altro canto, cos’altro poteva fare? Bellatrix sapeva del suo tradimento e, se si fosse rifiutato di fare ammenda, sarebbe stato polvere sotto le sue scarpe. Non si faceva illusioni sulla lealtà della cugina: prima Voldemort, poi la famiglia. Era sempre stato così. In più, non avrebbe di certo scommesso su se stesso se si fosse arrivati a uno scontro tra loro... lei aveva persino ucciso Sirius, a suo tempo, e tutti sapevano che il fratello maggiore era un mago molto più dotato di lui. Sirius, Harry e l’intero Mondo Magico erano in pericolo mortale, ma Regulus era vincolato al silenzio. 

Il campanello suonò, e Regulus, sovrappensiero, urtò il portaombrelli, causando un rumoroso risveglio da parte del ritratto di sua madre. Il più giovane dei Black fece un salto all’indietro e impallidì, mentre un giovane alto e robusto dai capelli rossi, le braccia coperte da strani tatuaggi e interamente vestito di pelle di drago e un capiente borsone Babbano alla mano, lo salutava allegramente. 

“Nervosetto oggi, Reggie? Mi chiedevo se potevi ospitarmi per qualche giorno” disse Charlie Weasley, liberandosi del bagaglio e stringendolo in un forte abbraccio, familiare e rassicurante. 

* 

Era chiaro che Sirius non era l’unico ad aver ereditato la _vergognosa tara dei Black_ , così come l’aveva chiamata Bellatrix. Oh, sì, lo sapeva benissimo dai tempi di Hogwarts, che il fratello faceva una corte assolutamente inappropriata e indegna a quello scialbo lupetto ibrido. Ipocrita fino in fondo, il Grifondoro aveva addirittura attaccato foto di ragazze Babbane in bikini nella sua ampia camera, che gli spettava di diritto in qualità di erede al titolo, per quanto riluttante e inadeguato. 

Del periodo a Hogwarts, Regulus ricordava la propria intima amicizia con Rabastan, in realtà mai andata oltre qualche bacio e carezze rubate, veloci. Ben diversa, e decisamente consumata, era stata la passione che lo legava a Theodore Nott, senior, quando entrambi erano giovani e impulsivi Mangiamorte. Ricordò i loro incontri fugaci e spasmodici, tra un ordine di Voldemort e l’altro, o meglio dei suoi luogotenenti, Rodolphus e Bellatrix; non erano neanche abbastanza importanti perché il Signore Oscuro si occupasse di loro personalmente… 

Il lato positivo di essere vissuto per quasi vent’anni in preda a deliri e amnesia era, almeno, di non essere stato obbligato a sposare una strega Purosangue per continuare il nome della famiglia. La sua nuova vita era solitaria e priva di scopo. Da quando era tornato, Regulus si annoiava. Bazzicava un po’ i vicoli stretti e tortuosi di Nocturn Alley, a lui familiari. Non cercava nulla in particolare, ci era finito tanto per abitudine. Non era saggio farsi beccare a mostrare interesse per dei manufatti oscuri, specialmente dopo che Harry aveva garantito per lui sulla parola. Gli piaceva quel ragazzo… ormai, per la verità, un giovane uomo: determinato e immancabilmente buono, all’apparenza privo di sfumature oscure, senza mai essere noioso o superficiale. Non solo era bravo e affidabile, ma era anche un grande mago, come Regulus non sarebbe mai stato. 

Entrò nel _Teschio Ghignante_ , un locale di recente apertura. Storse le labbra e fece per uscire appena si rese conto che tipo di posto era e chi lo frequentava. Streghe e maghi danzavano al suono di una discordante musica sinistra; le loro pose e i loro abiti, troppo aderenti o succinti, fecero arrossire Regulus. Alcune coppie stavano quasi copulando sul posto. A pochi centimetri da lui, una ragazza si strusciò contro un uomo dall’aria familiare…aveva una zazzera di capelli neri, un viso pallido ed elegante, un’aria compita e solitaria e un portamento nobile, seppur allampanato. Sembrava visibilmente a disagio. 

“ _Nott?_ ” chiese Regulus, avvampando. 

In effetti era Theodor Nott junior, figlio del suo ex amico Mangiamorte. Gli somigliava moltissimo, anche se non sembrava condividere né le simpatie oscure né le inclinazioni del padre, a quanto poteva supporre dalla compagnia femminile. 

Era solitario e riservato, ma amichevole. Nel complesso, uno strano ragazzo, un po’ taciturno, ma con una vena di fiera indipendenza. Apprese che il padre, Theodore senior, era ad Azkaban da anni, e che non erano in buoni rapporti. Il giovane era venuto in quel posto trascinato dagli amici Blaise e Draco, ma si annoiava, e presto si congedò. 

Anche Regulus, che non aveva alcuna voglia d’intrattenersi con i giovani Malfoy e Zabini, che lo squadravano con curioso sospetto, se ne andò presto. Aveva fatto solo pochi passi, che uno sciame di creature decisamente oscure e repellenti lo attaccò, cogliendolo di sorpresa. Sembravano enormi, gelatinosi incroci tra un Fiammagranchio e una Lumaca carnivora. Uno di essi scivolò lungo la gamba di Regulus. 

“ _Stupeficium_!”gridò, sfoderando la bacchetta. L’incantesimo lo liberò dalla creatura simil-rettile, ma dal pungiglione nero proruppero scintille infuocate che lo ustionarono. 

“ _Aguamenti_!” gridò Regulus, sibilando dal dolore. “Toglietevi di mezzo, orribili bestiacce!” 

“ _Stupeficium! Impedimenta_!” gridò una profonda voce maschile, dal timbro giovanile e sicuro. L’orda di quelle repellenti creature si ritirò, e presto Regulus fu libero di muoversi, tenendosi la mano dolorante. 

“Schiopodi Sparacoda” si scusò l’altro, avvicinandosi a lui. “Mi dispiace, devono essermi…sfuggiti di mano. 

“Mi sembra evidente” mormorò l’altro, seccato. 

“ _Sirius Black_?” chiese l’uomo, ignorando il commento, dopo aver fatto luce con la bacchetta, nello stesso momento in cui Regulus tirava a indovinare: “ _Bill Weasley_?” 

Il giovane scosse la testa, i lunghi, disordinati capelli ramati che oscillavano ai lati del viso. 

“Charlie, il secondo fratello…come te, non è vero? _Regulus_ ” s’illuminò, riconoscendolo. Nonostante l’aspetto da duro, aveva modi gentili e spontanei. 

“Tra poco si sveglieranno e non saranno molto allegri” continuò, lanciando un’occhiata alle viscide creature Schiantate. “Non è che mi aiuteresti a rimetterli nei contenitori? 

“Sei quello che studia i draghi in Romania?” chiese Regulus. Mascherando il disgusto, aiutò l’altro a riposizionare gli Schiopodi in una grossa scatola ricoperta di erba e da quelli che, al tatto, Regulus giudicò essere vermi. 

Charlie assentì. “Ho finito tutte le specializzazioni. Ora cerco qualcosa qui, magari al Dipartimento Cura e Controllo delle Creature Magiche. Beh, non credo che farò cenno a questo piccolo incidente nel mio _curriculum_.” 

“Ma non mi dire” sogghignò Regulus. 

“Mi ricordo di te… ti ho visto in foto” proseguì Charlie, per nulla imbarazzato. “La sede dell’Ordine era a casa tua…” 

“Sì, lo so” disse Regulus, che invece cominciava a sentirsi lievemente a disagio. Chissà che idea si era fatto di lui. Il fratello Mangiamorte di Sirius, il ragazzino debole e mediocre che si era fatto incantare da Voldemort, entusiasta di epurare la razza magica; il voltagabbana di cui nessuno poteva fidarsi… 

Ciò che gli disse Charlie, invece, con un sorriso aperto dei denti candidi e regolari, lo paralizzò e lo colse completamente di sorpresa. 

“Sei quello che giocava a Quidditch! Anch’io ero un Cercatore, sai. Grifondoro, come tutta la famiglia, s’intende.” 

Regulus si ritrovò a sorridergli. L’assurdità della situazione lo colpì: tenevano in mano una cassetta Schiopodi semisvenuti e parlavano tranquillamente, valutandosi l’un l’altro con malcelate occhiate di apprezzamento, alla luce di un lampione in un vicolo della via più malfamata della Londra magica. Per di più, aveva iniziato a piovere. Una pioggia insistente e fastidiosa, che inzuppava i vestiti, infradiciava le ossa, e ti faceva venire voglia di startene al calduccio, davanti al camino. 

“Oh, merda” imprecò Charlie, che doveva aver avuto lo stesso pensiero. “Non mi ricordo dove ho parcheggiato la moto, tanto più che mi dava già problemi all’avvio. Il TurboVolante non funziona tanto bene, sai? E’ uno degli esperimenti di papà…” 

“Puoi sempre Smaterializzarti” suggerì Regulus, divertito. 

Charlie scosse la testa. “Bocciato due volte a Materializzazione. L’ultima volta che ci ho provato mi sono Spaccato, ho lasciato un braccio sul marciapiedi del Ghirigoro… un’esperienza che non sono ansioso di ripetere. Preferisco le scope.” 

“Anch’io” rise Regulus. Charlie gli era sempre più simpatico. “Andiamo, facciamolo insieme, “disse, offrendogli il braccio. 

Dopo un attimo di esitazione, Charlie si appoggiò all’altro. Pochi attimi dopo, si ritrovarono nell’androne buio di Grimmauld Place, numero 12. 

“Sei sicuro che non è un problema se…?” iniziò Charlie. 

“Figurati, ho un sacco di spazio, e vivo da solo. Non ricevo spesso ospiti, sai?” 

“ _Traditore del sangue! Marmocchio amico di Ibridi e Sanguemarcio, come osi insudiciare la casa dei miei padri_!” gridò il ritratto di Walpurga Black, guardandoli passare. 

“Mi chiedo come mai” rise Charlie, mentre Regulus chiudeva di scatto le tende. 

Più tardi, si scambiavano aneddoti di Quidditch sorseggiando l’Idromele portato da Kreacher, Charlie infagottato in una delle vecchie vestaglie di Orion, Regulus in un’elegante veste da camere verde e argento. Tra una battuta e l’altra, complicità e simpatia che crescevano tra loro e, perfettamente rilassati e a proprio agio, si soppesavano con interesse. Charlie era ammirato dalla grazia del tutto casuale del giovane Black, esile e minuto rispetto a lui; dall’espressione grave eppure divertita dei suoi occhi scuri, dalla sua aria delicata e seria, eppure sbarazzina. Sapeva che doveva essere più grande di lui di diversi anni, ma non lo sembrava affatto. Il breve contatto di poco prima, per quanto breve, gli aveva provocato un lungo, delizioso brivido, e non vedeva l’ora di ripeterlo. Gli toccò casualmente il braccio. 

“La scottatura… è passata?” 

“Oh?” disse Regulus, arrossendo leggermente. Non poteva non soffermarsi sui muscoli dell’altro. Charlie era singolarmente attraente, in un modo tipicamente maschile, come piaceva a lui: robusto, le braccia forti, e quella criniera di capelli leonini…e aveva una vena impulsiva e un senso dell’umorismo che non poteva che ammirare. Si scoprì il braccio, e Charlie, apparentemente per nessuna ragione, ci passò sopra le dita, provocandogli la pelle d’oca. Mormorò un incantesimo, e la bruciatura fu ridotta a una cicatrice sottile. 

Regulus trattenne un’esclamazione, e l’altro sorrise. 

“Non sopravvivi a lungo alle fiammate di un Ungaro Spinato, se non padroneggi gli Incantesimi Antiustione” disse, la mano ferma sul suo braccio. 

“Oh, certo” sbuffò Regulus. “E come mai nessuno ti ha insegnato a non liberare un branco di Schifoidi potenzialmente letali in mezzo alla strada?” 

“Oh, andiamo, gli Schiopodi sono fondamentalmente innocui, solo un po’ troppo… _socievoli_.” 

“Ma davvero?” disse Regulus. Audacemente, gli passò un dito pallido e sottile tra le ciocche di capelli ramati. 

Charlie arrossì e sospirò, la mano che gli accarezzava il braccio con più insistenza, invitandolo ad approfondire il contatto. 

“Li tenevo per un amico” mormorò, rauco. Le sue dita cercarono gli zigomi alti e ben disegnati di Regulus; la sua pelle era liscia, quasi opalescente. “A volte le nostre passioni ci rendono un po’… avventati.” 

“Ne so qualcosa” confermò Regulus, strappando una risata all’altro. Charlie sapeva che si riferiva al suo breve passato di Mangiamorte, ma non approfondì l’argomento, e lui gliene fu grato. 

Il pendolo dell’ingresso batté la mezzanotte, ed entrambi sussultarono. Puntualissimo, Kreacher si Materalizzò tra loro, che fecero appena in tempo a staccarsi, con due tazze fumanti di cioccolato caldo. 

“Il padrone non va a dormire? Ora tarda, e Kreacher ha messo scaldini nel letto…” disse, inchinandosi profondamente a lui e ignorando del tutto Charlie. 

“Ma certo, Kreacher, giusto il tempo di finire il cioccolato.” 

“Mi stai buttando fuori?” chiese il giovane Weasley, con un sorriso che gli increspò le labbra dure, ma ben disegnate. Regulus non aveva dato disposizioni all’elfo psicopatico perché preparasse un’altra stanza… 

“Al contrario” disse Regulus, sporgendosi ad afferrargli le mani e rivolgendogli il suo più irresistibile sorriso Black. “Ti sto invitando dentro.” 

Il letto verde smeraldo era grande e accogliente, rischiarato da un grande fuoco scoppiettante nel caminetto. L’arredamento della stanza restava pesante, con massicci lampadari d’ottone e soprammobili che risalivano a diversi secoli prima. 

Ma nessuno dei due ci badava. Charlie si avventò sulle labbra di Regulus, famelico. L’altro, sorpreso, ricambiò il bacio con ardore, facendo scorrere le sue bianche dita sottili sulla sua lunga capigliatura e attirandolo ancora di più a sé. Il Grifondoro lo sollevò di peso, e Black gli serrò le gambe intorno alla vita, aprendo la bocca, accarezzando, invitando. Le loro lingue si stuzzicarono gentilmente, incerte, poi sempre più esigenti. Charlie lo adagiò sul letto e lo liberò dalla veste mentre Regulus cercava di fare lo stesso con lui, ansante. 

I loro corpi tesi e accaldati si unirono e rimasero stretti l’uno all’altro. Charlie strinse Regulus, il corpo premuto contro il suo, le sue braccia a circondargli il torace e la testa affondata contro il suo collo. 

“Non è mia abitudine comportarmi così, mi dispiace “si scusò Charlie, ancora ansimante. 

“A me no” disse l’altro, voltandosi verso di lui e appoggiando la testa sul suo torace ampio. “Ne avevo bisogno, non lo facevo da troppo tempo” sussurrò, sospirando soddisfatto. 

“Mai quanto ne avevo bisogno io. Era la mia prima volta,” confessò Charlie, a voce bassissima, a un Regulus incredulo. Si riprese velocemente da quella dichiarazione, sforzandosi di non ridere, e gli catturò le labbra con un bacio. 

“Allora dovremmo recuperare, non credi?” 

* 

Charlie Weasley non amava affatto lo stanzino che si era ricavato a pochi metri di distanza dalla Tana. Amava l’indipendenza, l’aria aperta. Invece, l’aria di quel buco era chiusa e rarefatta, e la madre veniva spesso a trovarlo. Finivano per avere sempre le stesse, interminabili discussioni. Perché, oh, _perché_ non si tagliava i capelli? E doveva proprio portare quell’orecchino zannuto (davvero, proprio adesso che Bill aveva messo la testa apposto, ci si metteva anche lui?!). Soprattutto, era mai possibile che non ci fosse una ragazza che lo interessasse? Avrebbe dovuto trovarsi presto un lavoro al Ministero, suo padre poteva aiutarlo… 

Nel poco tempo libero, era invaso dalle visite di fratelli e nipotini, che rendevano claustrofobico lo spazio angusto che occupava. Decisamente, si sentiva soffocare. Non che non amasse la sua numerosa famiglia… ma gli piaceva di più la solitudine, come a Regulus, e amava trascorrere del tempo insieme a lui. Potevano essere stati fin troppo affrettati e impulsivi (lui in particolare; il ricordo lo faceva ancora arrossire), ma non poteva negare che la loro fosse molto più di un’avventura. Loro due _si capivano_. Sapevano entrambi cosa voleva dire tenere alla famiglia, cercare di soddisfarne le aspettative e non riuscirci. Amavano l’aria aperta, il Quidditch e le Creature Magiche - anche se Regulus avrebbe decisamente fatto a meno di un allevamento di Schiopodi geneticamente modificati nella sua serra, un altro degli esperimenti di Hagrid, che voleva scoprire quanto potevano diventare grossi - e adoravano stare insieme. Charlie non poté fare a meno di pensare al perfetto, minuto, bianchissimo corpo di Regulus che si rifugiava contro il suo, le labbra dolci e carnose, e i suoi gemiti flebili, quasi involontari… 

Era tornato alla casa di Londra la notte successiva con la Materializzazione, incurante del rischio di Spaccarsi, e quella dopo ancora, strappando un meraviglioso sorriso a un Regulus felicemente incredulo, occhiate e borbottii decisamente omicidi da parte di Kreacher, e urla sempre più contrariate da parte del temibile ritratto del salotto. 

Da buon Grifondoro, Charlie, al contrario di Regulus, detestava fare le cose in segreto. Non era certo facile essere gay, se eri un Weasley. Non quando i tuoi fratelli smaniavano fin da quando avevano tredici anni per delle ochette senza cervello, e ancor meno quando tutta la tua famiglia si aspettava che anche tu fossi normale come gli altri e portassi una bella ragazza a casa per le vacanze. Dopotutto, era divertente, di bell’aspetto e popolare, quindi dov’era il problema? Sperava che allontanarsi gli avrebbe reso le cose più facili, ma si sbagliava. La Romania era celebre per ospitare creature quantomai interessanti: non solo draghi, ma anche Goblin di ogni specie, zombie e vampiri. Per quanto riguardava maghi apertamente attratti dai loro simili, però… beh, gli esemplari scarseggiavano notevolmente. 

Anni prima era stato sul punto di fare il primo passo con un suo collega, ma poi era arrivata tutta la sua famiglia, felicissima di aver vinto la lotteria e di fargli una bella sorpresa con un viaggio in Egitto. Ma stavolta, con Regulus, era diverso. Non si era mai sentito così capito, a proprio agio, e l’attrazione fisica tra loro era palpabile: i loro corpi s’incastravano alla perfezione, sembravano fatti l’uno per l’altro... Era stanco di vivere nell’ombra. Il suo compagno si meritava di più. 

Sapeva che era una pessima idea, ma un giorno, aiutando la madre a disinfestare il giardino dagli immancabili e fastidiosamente prolifici gnomi, aprì l’argomento. 

“Cosa succederebbe, mamma, se ti dicessi che…mi piacciono gli uomini?” La signora Weasley lasciò la presa su uno gnomo particolarmente grasso e bellicoso, che le diede un morso e si rintanò tra i cespugli, poi scoppiò a ridere. 

“Oh, sei sempre stato così _spiritoso_ , Charlie” disse lei, dandogli un buffetto. 

Charlie sospirò, e ritentò di nuovo. Sapeva che non sarebbe stato facile. 

“Mamma, davvero, non sto scherzando. Potrei aver conosciuto una persona…” 

“Non è divertente, pulcino” sbottò mamma Weasley, senza incrociare il suo sguardo. “Sei cresciuto in mezzo a una grande famiglia, circondato di affetto, con tutti i valori giusti, nessuno ti ha mai fatto mancare niente…Arthur e io abbiamo fatto del nostro meglio. No, assurdo, a quanto ricordo nessun Weasley è mai stato… oh, insomma. Vieni a darmi una mano, credo che ci siano dei Doxy accampati in salotto.” 

Charlie sospirò e provò un’altra tattica. 

“E lo zio Bilius, invece? Non ti ricordi dei suoi vestiti sgargianti, e di come tirava fuori un mazzo di margherite dal suo…” 

“Ogni famiglia ha un eccentrico” sospirò Molly, stringendo le labbra. “Ma tu non lo sei, piccolo. Troverai presto quella giusta, ve ne andrete in giro per il mondo a cavallo di una Firebolt e tutto quello che volete. Non farti venire simili dubbi, e fa’ che papà non ti senta, d’accordo?” 

“Ma certo, mamma” disse Charlie. 

Era andata anche peggio del previsto. Non si sentiva di insistere, ma non poteva più vivere lì e sorridere a tutti, nella falsità. Raccolse le sue poche cose e andò da Regulus. 

Lo trovò pallido e sovrappensiero. 

“Giornataccia?” chiese, prendendogli il mento tra le dita forti e callose. 

L’altro si rischiarò appena. Charlie lo abbracciò stretto, e Regulus represse un brivido, la pelle ancora irritata dal marchio, sforzandosi di non staccarsi. 

“Sono stanco” si scusò, sporgendosi sulle punte per baciarlo sulla tempia. 

“Vuoi che me ne vada?” chiese l’altro, scrutandolo con preoccupazione. 

“No” disse Regulus, un debole sorriso a rischiarargli i lineamenti un po’ tirati. “Resta con me.” 

* 

Tom Riddle percorreva a grandi falcate la superficie del piccolo cottage, come una tigre in gabbia. Non c’era nulla che andasse secondo i suoi piani, ed era tutto così dannatamente _lento_ , maledizione! Quanto avrebbe dovuto aspettare ancora? 

Lo riempiva di sgomento e di una rabbia cieca il dover starsene rinchiuso lì dentro, a tramare progetti a lunga scadenza dopo essere stato il più grande mago di tutti i tempi… come aveva potuto lui, pur con tutto il suo potere, cadere due volte? E come mai doveva essere tutto così maledettamente difficile? 

_Freddezza. Controllo_ . S’impose il giovane, atteggiando il suo viso alla calma imperturbabile che gli era consueta. 

Doveva certamente avere pazienza, aspettare, tessere la sua tela silenziosamente, industriosamente. Alla fine, sarebbe stata così grande e perfetta che nessuno si sarebbe accorto di esservi intrappolato dentro. Dopotutto, per il mondo era Arcturus Gaunt, un Assistente Pozionista incredibilmente brillante, che presto sarebbe diventato insegnante. Oh, sì, sarebbe stato così facile liberarsi di Slughhorn! _Un piccolo passo_. 

Certo, il grasso professore era così semplice da manipolare, che sconfinava nel patetico. Non doveva neanche sforzarsi di chiedergli una Pozione Corroborante o un Filtro della Morte Vivente - chissà quando potevano rivelarsi utili - usando la manipolazione mentale o l’Imperius. Si beveva come miele tutto ciò che gli diceva. Aveva forse dimenticato che, dietro la maschera di cortese interesse e la sottile seduzione, si celava lord Voldemort? 

Stava addirittura diventando insistente. Troppo. Le sue occhiate indugiavano su di lui molto più di quanto fosse sopportabile, le sue mani si spingevano ad accarezzargli casualmente il viso, il collo, i fianchi… decisamente, non aveva abbastanza paura. _Come osava?_ Ma lui stesso non poteva rischiare di inimicarselo. Presto avrebbe fatto pagare al vecchio tricheco ogni più piccola insolenza, ma non ancora. 

I Malfoy erano sospettosi, li aveva visti. Non l’oca snob tutte buone maniere e facilmente manovrabile, l’indegna sorella di Bellatrix, anche se costituiva un valido ornamento come moglie Purosangue, ma quel pomposo Lucius, e quell’insignificante, ridicolo Draco. 

Rimpianse i suoi giovani alleati di un tempo, quando ancora si facevano chiamare i cavalieri di Walpurga. Lestrange, Avery, Nott, Black, persino Abraxas, l’antenato di quelle due nullità… morto di vaiolo di drago, beh, ripensandoci… forse non erano più potenti, né più affidabili. Perché mai, allora, gli sembravano più promettenti degli sciocchi studenti che teneva in scacco? La modernità era così grigia, falsamente stimolante, dispersiva… _priva_. Ecco qual era il problema. Il mondo era diventato più caotico, disordinato, in un modo che l’inappuntabile Tom Riddle, perfetto e immacolato nella sua uniforme di orfano da quando ne aveva memoria, non poteva fare a meno di disprezzare. 

Persino i giovani di quell’epoca, i suoi fedeli Serpeverde, dovevano essersi rammolliti. Non c’era nessuno di loro, dal primo all’ultimo, che non si vergognasse dei propri parenti Mangiamorte; nessuno che manifestasse il seme della curiosità per le branche di magia più affascinanti e inesplorate; nessuno che rimpiangesse il regime che Voldemort, pur per così breve tempo, era riuscito a instaurare. Era vero, ancora quel nome veniva bisbigliato o non detto, incuteva terrore, eppure… la sua sconfitta era vista unanimemente come un evento da celebrare. 

A lui non importava degli altri. Oh, no. Come potevano essere così limitati, così disgustati, inorriditi… _scontenti_ del regime che aveva instaurato? Doveva mettere in discussione il se stesso che era diventato, il grande Lord Voldemort? Assurdo. Anche da sedicenne, i suoi omicidi erano sempre stati del tutto giustificati. Prima, aveva tentato di epurare la scuola dai Sanguemarcio, ladri e indegni del potere magico riservato alle famiglie purosangue. Naturalmente era una causa nobile, che tutta la comunità magica doveva sostenere. Poi la giusta, dolce vendetta su suo padre e sui suoi nonni, forse un atto troppo impulsivo…sì, era stato clemente come non meritavano, non li aveva fatti soffrire abbastanza… ma questo nessuno lo sapeva, tranne Bellatrix. 

Allora, perché mai così tanti si erano schierati contro di lui? Voldemort voleva che provassero terrore, voleva essere l’unico a comandare, ma ora desiderava anche… _essere approvato_. Ma no, che pensiero sciocco: _venerato_. Sì, gli altri dovevano sottomettersi a lui, l’erede di Salazar Serpeverde! La sua visione doveva essere realizzata, gli avversari piegati uno ad uno. Perché ucciderli, quando potevano essere… convinti? Dopotutto, odiava sprecare sangue magico. Non importava quanti fossero, avrebbero visto la luce. Sì, doveva decisamente lavorare su questo. Naturalmente, avrebbe ucciso chiunque avesse avuto una parte nella sua Caduta, ma con i suoi tempi. I membri dell’Ordine della Fenice e i traditori non meritavano pietà, e amava avere un avversario, purché fosse alla sua altezza. Tuttavia, prima doveva scalare le vette del potere. E gli servivano… _altri_. Provò un intimo fastidio per quell’ammissione. Doveva riunire i suoi Mangiamorte, vecchi e giovani, isolare gli studenti più promettenti da Slughorn, aprire loro gli occhi sugli abissi più sottili e oscuri del potere, e porli sotto la propria, persuasiva influenza. 

E conquistare i Doni della Morte… sì, la sua intuizione gli diceva che li aveva Harry Potter: il Mantello che non l’aveva mai tradito, come sapevano tutti i suoi Mangiamorte; la Pietra che aveva causato la Resurrezione di tutti i suoi nemici, pensò con stizza, e che gli avrebbe garantito un esercito di seguaci fedeli; e la Bacchetta che lo aveva sconfitto, naturalmente… doveva rispondere a _lui_ , solo lui ne era degno. Nessuno avrebbe potuto fermarlo, avrebbe sconfitto la morte senza più spezzare la propria anima. Che soluzione elegante! Silente e Grindelwald, che gli aveva riso in faccia, lo sapevano, e, a giudicare dal libro di cui gli aveva parlato Bellatrix, li avevano cercati in gioventù insieme. Anche Silente, ormai chiuso in una fredda tomba, non lo spaventava più. Anche lui era stato troppo intelligente per non essere sedotto dalle Arti Oscure, ma troppo debole nel tirarsi indietro. E, se il libro diceva la verità, non era neanche un _vero_ uomo. No, Silente non era un problema. Per decenni era stato un vecchio strambo e inutile, finché non l’aveva fatto uccidere. 

Sogghignò, soddisfatto, e per un attimo i suoi occhi, neri come pece, mandarono dei lampi rossi. Come arrivare a Harry Potter? L’istinto gli suggeriva di aspettare finché non fosse stato sotto il suo controllo. Naturalmente, doveva prendergli i Doni prima di combatterlo. Ma _come_? Di certo la sua casa doveva essere magicamente protetta, Londra brulicava di Auror. Se solo lo avesse avuto alla sua portata, a Hogwarts, di cui conosceva tutti i segreti… 

_Pazienza_ , sibilò in Serpentese. Allungò un braccio e un piccolo cobra reale gli si arrampicò sulla spalla, facendo saettare la lingua biforcuta. La sua piccola Nagini. Aveva solo pochi mesi, ma sarebbe cresciuta, diventato grande, letale e potente… come lui. 

L’elfo domestico che Narcissa aveva messo al servizio di Bellatrix era andato a portare messaggi a Karkus, uno dei giganti più brutali e meno soddisfatti del nuovo regime per gli ibridi. Oh, sì. Lui non li avrebbe confinati su lande deserte, in cui si sarebbero combattuti tra loro fino all’estinzione, ma li avrebbe scatenati sul mondo Babbano finché non fosse stato distrutto. 

Poi sarebbe passato ai Dissennatori, esiliati da quell’idiota dal cuore tenero della Mc Grannitt e attualmente impiegati a Numengard. Che strega sciocca! _Tieniti vicino gli amici, ma tieniti i nemici ancor più vicino_ : non era questa, la prima regola? Altrimenti che senso avrebbe avuto entrare a Hogwarts? Represse un nuovo moto di stizza. A Hogwarts, la sua vera casa, dove un tempo aveva incantato tutti senza difficoltà, nessuno era corruttibile come una volta. L’influenza di Silente persisteva ancora. Erano tutti così buoni, così noiosamente e inutilmente prevedibili, pur nel loro potere… eppure, avevano una grande debolezza: amavano. Oh, sì, a tempo debito avrebbe sfruttato quel punto debole, al quale lui era immune. La svampitella Luna Lovegood, il tallone d’achille di Neville Longbottom. Il rinnegato Sirius Black, quello di Remus Lupin, pensò, con disgusto. Le basse, altrettanto innaturali pulsioni di Slughorn. La devozione alla scuola e agli studenti della vecchia Preside. 

Si riscosse da quei pensieri. Si sentiva spiacevolmente confuso, annebbiato. Prima, doveva ricostruire il suo esercito. Avrebbe dovuto puntare su Vampiri e Inferi, numerosi e facili da reclutare… ma non aveva appena pensato di essere meno terrificante? A quello avrebbe provveduto il suo aspetto affascinante, pensò, stizzito. Aveva la faccia di un Babbano, suo zio Orfin gliel’aveva detto (anche lui era morto ad Azkaban per la sua insolenza). La faccia di un Babbano, che tutti trovavano così irresistibile, che se fosse stato per lui avrebbe volentieri strappato e mutilato fino a ridurla a una poltiglia, fino a riassumere l’aspetto serpentesco, gli occhi rossi e il viso scarnificato! 

Ma la faccia da Babbano era utile, e l’avrebbe usata per incantare il mondo magico. Com’era ironico, tutto ciò! Terrore e seduzione, c’era forse un miscuglio altrettanto potente? 

“Padrone” disse Bella, Materializzandosi davanti a lui e inchinandosi profondamente. “Regulus Black è nostro. Gli ho tracciato la Spira di Nagini, e la sua fedeltà…” 

“Hai disturbato il filo dei miei pensieri, Bellatrix” disse lui, guardandola dall’alto in basso con malcelata collera. Una fitta la fece contorcere e la obbligò a inginocchiarsi. 

“Perdonatemi, padrone” gemette lei, baciandogli l’orlo della veste. Aveva gli occhi grandi, dilatati, il corpo squassato dai tremiti. _La preda perfetta_. Come aveva potuto farsi incantare da lei? Un’alleata molto utile, certo, ma cos’era, se non un’invasata fanatica priva di controllo? Oh, sì. L’aveva rimessa al suo posto. Non aveva più modo di avvicinarsi al suo letto senza essere Cruciata, e lei lo sapeva… ma lo faceva lo stesso. Era così debole, da parte sua, fargli scontare le proprie frustrazioni, eppure non poteva farne a meno. Una strega così potente, di sangue incontaminato, inginocchiata ai suoi piedi, era una tentazione troppo grande. Più lui diventava violento e simile al Lord Voldemort che era stato, più lo adorava incondizionatamente. Era sul giusto cammino? Non si fidava di lei, le aveva già rivelato troppo… ed era potente. Sì, decisamente, doveva tenersela vicina. 

Bellatrix schiuse le labbra, accarezzandogli la veste in un muto invito. Desiderava compiacerlo, pensò, con un ghigno beffardo. Si liberò dalla sua presa, irritato e ancora inquieto. 

Che gl’importava di Regulus Black? Probabilmente, avrebbe finito per perdere la pazienza e farlo uccidere per la sua inettitudine, a giudicare dalle immagini di lui che aveva visto nella mente della cugina Bella. Sarebbe dovuto tornare Lord Voldemort al più presto, col nome glorioso e la maschera di potere che si era scelto. Ma _voleva_ esserlo? Di nuovo, il desiderio di non essere odiato, di governare grazie all’approvazione e non al terrore altrui, tornò a scuoterlo. Cosa gli stava succedendo? Esisteva solo il potere, e quelli troppo sciocchi per ottenerlo! Ma non voleva versare sangue magico, a meno che non fosse stato assolutamente necessario… tuttavia, il sangue Babbano era tutta un’altra questione. 

Scaraventò Bellatrix contro la parete, impaziente, e uscì nella notte. 

L’aria della sera era un balsamo sulla sua pelle accaldata. Presto tornò freddo e calcolatore, come era sempre stato. Si librò nell’aria, la veste nera e il cappuccio che ondeggiavano sinistri nella notte. Una creatura d’ombra, anonima, che andava a radunare intorno a sé altri simili. 

Avrebbe potuto Smaterializzarsi e arrivare molto prima, ma perché sprecare un volgare mezzo accessibile alla maggior parte dei maghi, quando lui, e lui soltanto, poteva volare? Numengard lo attendeva in lontananza, invisibile agli occhi non magici del paesino Babbano sotto di lui. Sentiva la cappa di disperazione e morte che aleggiava intorno a quel posto. La inspirò profondamente; non aveva alcun potere su di lui. La dominava. Scese in picchiata. 

Non aveva importanza dove avrebbe colpito: andava bene una porta qualsiasi per la casualità del fato, per la carezza leggera e ineludibile della morte. Non nemica, ma amante, dolce compagna… 

La donna venne ad aprire; aveva capelli spettinati e un aspetto ordinario che lo irritò. 

_Crucio_ , gridò, e l’insignificante creatura gridò e si accasciò a terra. Così debole. Un uomo, probabilmente il marito, faceva da scudo ai due figli. Occhi spalancati, fastidiosamente innocenti, pelle candida, urla e singhiozzi… quanto li aveva odiati, all’orfanotrofio... voleva uccidere l’uomo, ma qualcosa, uno strano senso di _déjà-vu_ , lo fermò. La bacchetta calò prima sull’uno, poi sull’altro bambino. Due scintille rosse all’altezza del cuore, ed entrambi furono rigidi, silenziosi, la bocca spalancata, immobile. Non c’era bisogno di sprecare altre energie. 

Alzò la bacchetta sull’uomo, che singhiozzava, sconvolto e orripilato, sul cadavere dei figli. Sentì la paura e il dolore che lo attanagliavano. Per lui era un demone, qualcosa di inumano, la morte che era venuta a reclamarlo… e lui non desiderava altro che morire, sì, smetterla di vedere l’uomo incappucciato e riunirsi alla sua famiglia. Com’erano sciocche, quelle credenze! Ma lui era clemente, dopotutto… farlo contorcere e soffrire sarebbe stato un inutile spreco; lasciarlo in vita, semplicemente superfluo e seccante. Un altro guizzo della bacchetta, e la casa fu finalmente silenziosa e immobile. Epurata. Respirò più a fondo: non amava vedere i resti della propria opera, né era ancora il momento di reclamarla. Nessun marchio si sarebbe impresso ad immortalare i primi omicidi di quella nuova vita, se non quello che portava nella memoria… ebbe un lieve capogiro, e uscì nella notte, solo, incontro all’esercito di Dissennatori. 

Lo accolsero avidamente, un mortale incustodito che si avvicinava alle loro spire, carne putrefatta e rantoli sibilanti che si stringevano attorno a lui. Rispose con gli stessi sibili, la mente che gli si svuotava, offrendo loro la propria coscienza, i propri ricordi… 

_Una donna urlava, i capelli rossi che ondeggiavano sulle spalle, gli occhi verdi sbarrati, le mani tese a proteggere il neonato nella culla…_

_“No, Harry no! Ti prego, prendi me ma non Harry…”_

Si riscosse. Cos’era stato? I Dissennatori si erano allontanati da lui, in un cerchio non più minaccioso, ma rispettoso, quasi cauto. Non c’erano felicità né emozioni da potergli succhiare dall’anima ridotta a un frammento. 

_Cosa sei?_ percepì la loro domanda. 

_Il vostro padrone e liberatore. Seguitemi, e banchetterete per sempre con anime incorrotte._

Si librò nel cielo, una forma nera identica alle altre se non per la pelle pallida che luccicava spettrale, libera dal cappuccio. I Dissennatori lo seguirono a schiera, dietro e sotto di lui, da tutte le direzioni, sempre più numerosi. 

Tom Marvolo Riddle, Lord Voldemort, rise senza suono nella notte, i lineamenti contorti in una gioia animalesca. 

Avrebbe ricostruito il suo impero. Era pronto. 


	12. L'ascesa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gellert rimugina sulle parole di Albus e vuole sapere l'ubicazione del suo Horcrux; Voldemort riunisce i suoi seguaci...

#  XII. 

#  L’ASCESA 

_Su tutte le lucide vette_

_tremava un sospiro di vento:_

_squassavano le cavallette_

_finissimi sistri d’argento_

_(tintinni a invisibili porte_

_che forse non s’aprono più?...);_

_e c’era quel pianto di morte..._

_chiù..._

Giovanni Pascoli, L’Assiuolo 

Gellert percorreva a grandi passi la strada principale di Upper Flagley, pensieroso. Le sue falcate, potenti ma aggraziate, come quelle di un grande, dorato felino, gli attiravano più di qualche sguardo ammirato. Ma gli occhi di Gellert, quel giorno di una sfumatura di blu intenso e cupo come il cielo sovrastante, non si staccavano dal selciato polveroso, le parole di Albus che gli echeggiavano nella mente. 

_Temo che tu non sia cambiato affatto._

Come poteva dirlo? Cosa ne sapevano l’uno dell’altro, dopotutto? Gellert aveva passato oltre mezzo secolo in prigione, Albus ai vertici del potere, seppur tra le mura scolastiche della prigione che si era imposto. 

_Come puoi parlarmi d’amore se non fai altro che pensare ai tuoi infantili sogni di gloria?_

Sogni di gloria, i Doni? Ma nessuno meglio di lui sapeva che erano una realtà! Il suo sguardo si accese di eccitazione, mista a un lampo di cupidigia. Da che pulpito Albus osava fargli la predica? Dopo averli cercati per tutta la vita, li aveva avuti tra le mani tutti e tre, e invece di afferrarli e conquistarsi l’immortalità li aveva dati a un ignorante, un profano nella Ricerca, che non sapeva neanche cosa significassero! Il ragazzo Potter! Oh, quanto gli sarebbe piaciuto conoscerlo… 

Certo, sconfiggere Voldemort era stata una priorità, come lo era adesso, ma cosa gli sarebbe costato palesarsi di nuovo a Harry, che certamente lo adorava (oh, aveva il dono di incantare le persone quando voleva, il suo Albus, penso Gellert con stizza, calciando via un ciottolo con furia), e farseli consegnare tutti e tre? La Pietra avrebbe riportato in vita Ariana, e Albus non si sarebbe più sentito in colpa. La Bacchetta apparteneva di diritto a Silente, anche se l’avevano conquistata entrambi, a loro modo. E il Mantello… beh, completava la triade. Di certo, non sarebbero mai più dovuti ricorrere all’invisibilità, quando il potere fosse stato loro! Perché mai Albus continuava a non capirlo, ad ostacolarlo? E lo riteneva addirittura incapace di amare! 

_L’amore incondizionato che porta a sacrificare se stessi, la propria vita e le proprie ambizioni per proteggere la persona amata, senza alcun tornaconto personale….un amore che non capisci e che, spero, tu un giorno arrivi a comprendere._

Gellert rise amaramente, procurandosi un’occhiata allarmata di una giovane donna - Babbana, la liquidò sprezzante, a giudicare dall’aria scialba - che usciva da un emporio vicino. _Lui_ , non sapere cosa volesse dire sacrificarsi per amore? Aveva vinto la fedeltà della Bacchetta Invincibile, che custodiva l’anima di Albus: per tutto quel tempo, avrebbe potuto annientarlo, eppure si era lasciato sconfiggere e condannare all’ergastolo, pur di non torcergli un solo capello! E tutto quello che aveva fatto per riportarlo in vita, rischiando di compromettere la propria fragile essenza… 

_Se torcerai un solo capello a Harry, se toccherai uno solo dei suoi amici…_

Ma che gliene importava di lui, cos’aveva di tanto speciale? _Innocenza incontaminata_. Cuore puro. Oh, sì, Gellert e Albus avevano l’ombra dentro di sé, ma mentre il primo l’aveva accolta come un’amica, a braccia aperte, l’altro continuava a lottare, come se il nemico fosse _al di fuori_. Albus Silente, che si era sempre rifiutato di mentire a se stesso, che vedeva anche le peggiori catastrofi con sibillina chiarezza, rischiava d’implodere nel vortice dell’autodistruzione. Persino il ritorno di Voldemort sembrava un problema secondario, al confronto… Beh, Gellert non si sarebbe fatto trascinare nella sua scia… 

_E’ questo amore che sceglierò sopra… la passione che ho per te. Non per il Bene Superiore, ma perché la mia coscienza me lo impone. E perché è il tipo di amore più forte, l’unico che possa cambiare il mondo._

La conclusione, l’ultima frase completa che gli aveva rivolto in una settimana, continuava a tormentarlo. Sentiva quelle parole, il tono definitivo in cui le aveva pronunciate, trapassandolo da parte a parte con quei suoi limpidi occhi azzurri, persino nei suoi brevi sonni agitati. _Passione._ Albus non lo amava? Oppure era la sua natura pronta al sacrificio a parlare, la stessa che si colpevolizzava per avere una seconda vita in cui essere felice e amare; per il languido, straziante, stranamente confortante piacere che provava tra le braccia di Gellert… 

Se almeno lui, Gellert, non fosse stato così sciocco da rinfacciargli il desiderio sessuale che provava per lui! Voleva ferirlo in qualche modo ed era a corto di alternative, ma non avrebbe potuto dirgli cosa peggiore. L’attrazione che c’era tra loro era palpabile, una corrente elettrica… se accettata e consumata, sarebbe stato un ponte che avrebbe permesso loro di tornare l’uno dall’altro e ricreare quell’unione mentale che da sempre era stata fortissima, forse la parte più importante, nella loro relazione. Ma dopo la sua infelice uscita, Albus, punto nell’orgoglio, lo evitava, studiando percorsi sempre più contorti in quel bugigattolo che insisteva nel chiamare casa, pur di non passargli vicino. Come se Gellert non vedesse le occhiate brucianti che gli rivolgeva, quando era convinto che non lo guardasse, il modo in cui indugiava sui suoi muscoli ben disegnati, le sue labbra generose; il modo in cui percorreva il suo corpo, gli occhi opachi e il respiro lievemente affannoso… tanto che gli veniva voglia di mandare al diavolo tutto e prenderlo lì, sul bancone. Avrebbe riso di quella situazione: di loro, intrappolati in uno spazio di pochi metri quadrati, decisi ad evitarsi ma incapaci di staccarsi l’uno dall’altro, se non fosse stato così dannatamente frustrato. 

Incerti l’uno della mossa dell’altro, le poche volte in cui i loro sguardi s’incrociavano si valutavano con cautela, come due fiere pronte ad azzannarsi alla gola, o magari ad accoppiarsi con selvaggia ferocia… 

“Ehi, Friedie!”, un giovane lo raggiunse, facendolo sobbalzare. Era appena più di un Mezzobabbano, pensò con stizza, ma aveva tratti armoniosi, lineamenti piacevoli, e un bel sorriso aperto. Soprattutto, era attratto da lui, e non si dava la pena di nasconderlo in una marea di contorti sensi di colpa, pensò, ricambiando lentamente il sorriso. Il mago - come diavolo si chiamava? - arrossì e spostò il peso da un piede all’altro, a disagio. 

“Io… m-mi chiedevo se volevi venire a pescare al laghetto, Fredie…” 

Gellert sbuffò con fastidio. Che accidenti era venuto in mente, ad Albus, di ribattezzarlo ‘Gottfried’? Lui, con il suo ‘Brian’, se la cavava dappertutto. Quegli ignoranti zotici dello Yorkshire, con il loro barbaro dialetto, invece, gli avevano affibbiato quel ridicolo nomignolo, che gli suonava né più né meno come ‘Friday’. 

“Perché no?” disse, dandogli una pacca sulla schiena per convincerlo a riprendere a camminare. Gli era insopportabile stare fermo. 

“Almeno avrò qualcosa di nuovo da mettere sotto i denti, ammesso che mio… fratello Brian riesca a cucinarlo in maniera appena commestibile.” 

Un angolo della sua mente gli mandò una fitta di rimprovero al pensiero di Albus, che lavorava per entrambi e cercava di mandare avanti il loro misero _ménage_ soddisfando le noiose, insistenti richieste di una sfilza di maghi incompetenti che non sapevano neanche compiere uno Schiantesimo decente, e si occupava della loro baracca con scarso successo, mentre lui era in giro a rimuginare. 

_Se l’è voluta_ , pensò, cercando di autoconvincersi, mentre si allontanava discretamente dal giovane ancora innominato -Eddie? Ned? Teddie? - che aveva approfittato della sua distrazione per spostare la mano dal palmo aperto molto più a sud della sua schiena. 

“Hai sentito dell’attacco allo zio Lamb? Lo hanno trovato appeso in aria con tutta la famiglia, giù a Down Lane. Sconvolti, erano. I bambini hanno pianto per tutto il giorno…” 

“Dev’essere stato fastidioso” commentò Gellert, neutro. 

“Oh, sì” disse l’altro, fraintendendolo. “E’ preoccupante che il clima anti-Babbani sia ancora vivo nel nostro villaggio… tu sei in gamba, Fredie. Non è che hai qualche consiglio per proteggere noi Nati Babbani?” 

_Nato Babbano_ , pensò con stizza, e andava addirittura a sbandierarlo in giro. Di certo avrebbe dovuto scegliere meglio le proprie conoscenze. Erano arrivati al laghetto. Il Mezzobabbano aspettava una risposta, mentre assicurava l’esca all’amo e lo gettava nelle acque cristalline con un sicuro _pop_. 

Uno sport Babbano, a cosa si era ridotto! Forse, tutto sommato, sarebbe stato meglio aiutare Albus nei lavori domestici. 

_Rinnega la tua ascendenza_ , avrebbe voluto rispondergli Gellert. 

“Assicurare il colpevole alla giustizia” mentì invece, soave, unendosi riluttante alla pesca. “Nessuna idea su chi sia stato?” 

“Oh, la solita cricca, nessuna prova su di loro, naturalmente… ma sono quelli che inneggiavano a Tu-sai-chi mascherati da Mangiamorte. Per fortuna, almeno di lui ci siamo liberati, eh?” 

“Uhm” borbottò Gellert, un angolo della bocca teso nel mezzo sorriso sarcastico che mandava Albus in confusione. La lenza diede uno strattone, e lui iniziò a tirarla, grato per l’esercizio fisico che lo distraeva. La testa del pesce, un grosso merluzzo, spuntò dalle acque chiare. 

Nonostante l’aiuto e gli incoraggiamenti del compagno, o forse proprio a causa di essi, il pesce si liberò e tornò a inabissarsi. 

“Oh, mannaggia! Sfortuna nera, Fredie…” 

“La pesca è uno sport sopravvalutato” dichiarò Gellert, estraendo la bacchetta. “ _Accio Merluzzo!_ ” 

Era davvero grande, con una bella pelle pulita e pregiata, pensò Gellert, mettendolo nel paniere e sentendosi vagamente più soddisfatto. 

L’altro proruppe in una risata che gli diede ai nervi. Forse avrebbe dovuto Schiantarlo. 

“Oh, Fredie, così non va…” s’interruppe, percorrendolo con lo sguardo. I suoi occhi erano comuni, di uno scialbo marrone scuro. Sentiva il suo alito e il suo desiderio mentre premeva leggermente il corpo eccitato contro di lui, avvicinando le labbra sottili alle sue… 

* 

Albus gemette quando vide di nuovo Miss Daily. Puntuale come un orologio, veniva ogni giorno, con le sue gonne corte, il trucco pesante, il profumo scadente e la fastidiosissima tendenza a strusciarsi contro di lui in modo del tutto casuale, mentre gli richiedeva articoli a caso collocati negli angoli più scomodi della loro bottega senza sapere neanche a cosa servissero. 

Almeno, sfuggire alle sue grinfie gli offriva un diversivo per non pensare a Gellert. A se stesso, ai propri crimini… 

_Il Babbano sollevò verso di lui il suo faccione rosso, strafottente e non ancora spaventato. E perché doveva esserlo? Albus era un ragazzo con gli occhiali, più esile e decisamente meno minaccioso di lui._

_“Non ti basta quello che abbiamo fatto a tua sorella, eh, secchione di merda? Ne vuoi ancora?”_

_Snudò i pugni nodosi, sollevandosi le maniche. Tutti i bruti erano uguali, in questo secolo e nell’altro, e Albus vide, mentre sollevava la bacchetta, la sua espressione bovina, incredula, ancora vagamente e ottusamente sicura di sé, e la vita spegnersi nei suoi occhi appena un lampo scarlatto centrò il grosso petto._

_“_ Evanesco _”, bisbigliò Gellert, il cadavere dell’altro Babbano già ai suoi piedi da diversi istanti._

_Gli si avvicinò, deciso e lievemente scomposto. “Giustizia” disse, lapidario. Con un pigro colpo di bacchetta, fece sparire le prove del loro crimine. Allacciò il giovane corpo al suo, e si Smaterializzarono come un’unica cosa._

_“_ Anima mea confracta sit! _” gridò Gellert, sotto lo sguardo terrorizzato di Albus. La punta della bacchetta si rivolse a se stesso, poi un flusso argenteo, della stessa consistenza di un Patronus, ma più inquietante, come una spaccatura, uscì dal suo petto, che esplose di dolore, come se il suo cuore si fosse spezzato e dovesse imparare di nuovo a battere regolarmente. Si riprese, e indirizzò la Stecca Invincibile verso il medaglione che Albus stringeva al petto, che risplendette di una luce argentea, poi rossastra, ustionando profondamente la pelle del compagno._

_“Stai bene?” sussurrò Gellert, prendendosi cura della scottatura._

_“E tu?” chiese Albus, guardando l’amico ancora pallidissimo, i lineamenti contorti dal dolore._

_“Fa male” ammise l’altro, “ma non è nulla che non possiamo sopportare insieme. Avanti” disse, la Bacchetta di Sambuco all’altezza del cuore, “tocca a te, adesso. Dammi la tua anima…”_

_Il giardino di Bathilda era bellissimo, decorato per la festa di mezza estate con allegri festoni e con tutto il rigoglio floreale di quel caldo giugno inoltrato._

_Gellert gli si avvicinò. Sembrava il dio dell’estate, un Apollo adolescente, forte e delicato allo stesso tempo, gioioso e sorridente. Un frutto da cogliere appena maturato, ancora con una deliziosa punta di acerbia; gli occhi cerulei, quasi innocenti, che riflettevano il cielo senza una nuvola; le labra scarlatte da cui colava del succo di melograno; i capelli dorati come alte, orgogliose spine di grano maturo…_

_Batilda li chiamò dall’interno, invitandoli a prendere una limonata e lamentandosi del caldo. L’atmosfera era rovente e immobile, squassata soltanto dal frinire delle cicale, e Gellert si sporse verso di lui, lo afferrò e lo trascinò dietro un cespuglio di rose, magicamente incantate per resistere alla calura._

_“In effetti, sono assetato” disse Gellert - sedicenne, coraggioso, invincibile e immancabilmente impudente - passando le dita insinuanti tra le ciocche di capelli castani di Albus, che sotto il sole assumevano ricche, profonde sfumature rossicce._

_“Faremmo meglio a rientrare” bisbigliò Albus, rauco, la gola secca, la bocca vicinissima alle sue labbra. Così rosse e sensuali, ancora leggermente umide per il succo…_

_“Se lo dici tu” disse l’altro, avvolgendolo con il suo fiato caldo in un soffio leggero. “Sai sempre cos’è meglio per tutti… Perché per una volta, una volta soltanto, non fai ciò che desideri davvero?”_

_Albus era più alto di lui, di poco, e Gellert abbassò la testa per affondargliela nel petto. Le sue lunghissime ciglia, folte e dorate, gli accarezzarono il collo, dischiudendosi, e lo fecero rabbrividire. Sollevò lo sguardo su di lui, gli occhi allungati ancora socchiusi, e sporse le labbra tumide. Albus gli sollevò il viso, baciandogli le delicate efelidi sopra lo zigomo destro, poi la sua bocca si chiuse sulla sua. Una brama sconosciuta invase il suo corpo riscaldato dal sole, che si fondeva per la prima volta con quello di Gellert in un appassionato abbraccio, il frinire delle cicale un sordo, inebriante ronzio…_

La reazione del suo corpo quasi lo tradì mentre si chinava a prendere la Tricopozione Lisciariccio per Miss Daisy, che si avvinghiò a lui senza alcun pudore e iniziò a baciargli il collo, lasciandogli una scia di rossetto. 

La respinse con violenza, ma non prima che Gellert si fosse Materializzato, assistendo con un lampo di divertimento (e, forse, gelosia), alla scena. 

Con molta calma, il giovane condusse la donna al bancone, la obbligò a comprare circa mezzo negozio con modi cortesi che non celavano del tutto uno sguardo omicida e lei, sempre più confusa e terrorizzata, pagò la cifra richiesta (trenta galeoni e sedici falci). 

“Ehm… grazie…” squittì, imbarazzata, il portafogli vuoto e le braccia cariche di articoli che non le servivano. 

Gellert fece un cenno col capo, poi, preso da un violento impulso e incapace di trattenersi, varcò la distanza che lo separava da Albus, lo cinse con le braccia e gli affondò la testa contro il collo, schiudendo su di lui le labbra dolci e morbide. 

Albus arrossì, pietrificato, mentre la donna lasciava cadere gli acquisti, interdetta. 

“Torni presto a trovarci” disse Gellert, angelico, mentre lei correva via, a mani vuote. 

“Gellert… cosa…” disse Albus, ancora premuto contro di lui, incapace di staccarsi dal suo corpo, il suo odore intossicante, che gli riempiva le narici. Era abbronzato, le guance arrossate e i riccioli biondi scompigliati. Albus dovette fare appello a tutto il suo autocontrollo per non passarci dentro le dita e riavviarglieli. 

“Credo che ci siamo liberati di lei, e abbiamo anche guadagnato una bella sommetta!” fece l’altro, allegro. Si allontanò da lui, provocandogli un brivido di freddo e rimpianto che non gli sfuggì. 

“E ho portato il pranzo, pesce fresco! Ma dove…” sbottò Gellert, accorgendosi di averlo dimenticato. 

L’inutile Mezzobabbano bussò alla porta con discrezione ed entrò. Forse non tanto inutile, dato che portava il paniere con il pranzo. 

“Buongiorno, Lenny” disse Albus, amichevole. “Cosa posso fare per te?” 

Lenny, allora era così che si chiamava, pensò, distratto, recuperando il pranzo e sbattendolo praticamente fuori senza tante cerimonie, senza dar peso alla sua espressione confusa. 

Albus lo guardò, accigliato. 

“Non ti piace il merluzzo?” chiese Gellert, mostrando orgogliosamente la preda. 

“Non fare finta di niente” disse Albus, squadrandolo finalmente dopo settimane senza imbarazzo. Sembrava in collera. “Ti guardava come se volesse divorarti.” 

Gellert scoppiò a ridere. “Credi davvero che permetterei a un lurido Mezzobabbano di toccarmi?” 

“Per qualcun altro sarebbe diverso?” chiese, ansimando leggermente. Erano di nuovo vicini. Troppo. 

“Oh, andiamo. Ti trovo avvinghiato a quella streghetta e adesso vuoi fare una scenata _a me_?” 

“Nel caso non te ne fossi accorto, Gellert” disse Albus, infilandogli le lunghe dita sotto la maglietta e iniziando ad accarezzarlo con lentezza, “le donne non m’interessano.” 

“Oh, credo che questo aspetto della tua personalità mi sia abbastanza chiaro” disse lui, rauco. Sollevò il viso e gli morse le labbra, in un bacio violento e possessivo. 

“Tregua?” ansimò, mentre Albus lo perforava con lo sguardo. 

“Dipende” sussurrò lui, mentre si stringeva a Gellert. 

“Da cosa?” Gli premette il bacino contro il suo e iniziò a muoversi, sempre più eccitato. 

“Dalle… condizioni della tregua.” 

“Mi sembra giusto” disse Gellert, Smaterializzandosi e lasciando Albus a stringere il vuoto, accaldato. 

L’altro riapparve sul bancone, si sfilò la maglietta sgualcita e vi si distese sopra. “Le condizioni dovrebbero essere estorte senza… provocazioni, non credi?” 

“Mi trovi d’accordo” disse Albus, sarcasticamente. Come se non lo sapesse, che lo provocava molto di più in quel modo… 

“Cercavo solo una posizione comoda” disse l’altro, noncurante, accarezzandosi i riccioli del petto. Albus lo guardava ipnotizzato, in attesa. 

“Sarò franco con te come sono sempre stato, Albus… oh, sì, i segreti del resto sono la tua specialità. Non desidero spezzare la mia anima, non ho motivo per uccidere qualcuno, e, benché i Doni m’interessino ancora, non farò alcun tentativo per prenderli, se la cosa ti secca tanto, né ti chiederò di persuadere i tuoi ex allievi a consegnarteli.” 

“Me lo prometti, Gellert?” chiese Albus, sforzandosi di guardarlo negli occhi. 

“Hai la mia parola, sull’anima che condividiamo” disse lui, impassibile. 

_Almeno per il momento, finché non avrò un piano migliore per ottenere ciò che desidero._

Inclinò la testa di lato, e lo squadrò con i suoi occhi di gatto. 

“Soddisfatto, adesso?” 

“Dipende” ripeté Silente, che non poté impedirsi di avvicinarsi al bancone. “Che cosa vuoi in cambio, Gellert?” 

“Oh, niente di molto diverso da quello che vuoi tu” disse lui, malizioso. La sua mano andò all’orlo dei pantaloni, si slacciò un bottone, poi ricadde distrattamente. 

“Non mi farò manipolare così facilmente, questa volta” ribatté Albus. “Se pensi di estorcermi informazioni con questi volgari trucchi… 

“Non è mio interesse allontanarti dal mio letto perché hai paura di farmi qualche confidenza, Albus. Non avrai niente da temere da me, ti aiuterò con l’emporio e proverò anche ad accontentarmi di questa parvenza di vita che hai scelto per noi…” _O almeno, fingerò di farlo_ , pensò. 

“Devi pur avere una condizione, Gellert” disse Silente, ancora guardingo. 

“A condizione” proseguì Gellert, con un abbagliante sorriso, “che tu mi sveli dov’è l’amuleto che ti ho consegnato.” 

“Non cercherai i Doni, a patto di riavere il tuo Horcrux? Ma perché? Non credi che l’abbia messa in un posto sicuro?” 

“Oh, ma non voglio prenderlo, Albus” lo rassicurò lui, insinuante. “E’ solo una prova di fiducia. Allora?” 

Albus esitò. “La fiducia va ricambiata, Gellert. Per quanto riguarda Lenny…” 

Gellert rise, gettando la testa all’indietro. 

“Ancora geloso? Non sapevo neanche il suo nome. Mi sono appena trattenuto dallo Schiantarlo!” 

Albus sorrise ma proseguì, implacabile. “Mi riferisco ai suoi parenti, aggrediti e lanciati in aria con delle Fatture Levicorpus popolari tra i Mangiamorte…” 

“Oh, andiamo, Albus, che importanza ha se la solita cricca anti-Babbani ha voluto divertirsi un po’?” 

“Sono stati tranquilli finora” replicò lui, trapassandolo da parte a parte. “Qualcuno di carismatico deve aver mosso i fili.” 

“Perché dovrei essere stato io?” sbuffò Gellert, iniziando a districarsi i riccioli biondi con le dita. 

“Potrebbe anche essere stato un comune Mangiamorte privo di stile, nella sfortunata quanto improbabile ipotesi che sia capitato proprio qui.” concesse Silente, fissando il soffitto con ostentazione. “In entrambi i casi, mi piacerebbe saperlo. _Fiducia_ , Gellert.” 

“Paragonarmi a un volgare Mangiamorte? Accusarmi di un atto tanto vile e infruttuoso? Mi offendi, Albus” disse, lui, mettendo il broncio. 

“Gellert” ammonì l’altro, concentratissimo. Questa volta, non si sarebbe lasciato distrarre così facilmente. Voleva una risposta. 

“Potrei aver smosso un po’ di polvere” ammise lui, sollevando un braccio muscoloso a sostenersi la nuca e guardandolo di nuovo da sotto le ciglia. “I sentimenti anti-Babbani non sono sopiti; quell’idiota di Kingsley e i suoi seguaci babbanofili s’illudono di approvare riforme radicali tutte insieme. Dovrebbero essere più… _cauti_.” 

L’espressione di accorata delusione sul viso di Silente, di nuovo severo, era palpabile, e lo ferì più di qualsiasi parola di rimprovero. 

“Oh, mi dispiace, d’accordo?” disse Gellert, non del tutto insincero. _Mi dispiace, perché una sciocchezza del genere mi dà di nuovo motivo di litigare con te._

“Volevo solo divertirmi un po’. Mi annoiavo.” 

“E’ questa la tua idea di divertimento?” 

“Ne avrei in mente una migliore, se tu… collaborassi.” La sua mano si allungò ad afferrare un braccio di Silente, pericolosamente troppo vicino al ripiano. 

“Dopo quello che mi hai detto, Gellert?” chiese Albus, che non si liberò dalla presa. 

“ _Perché_ te l’ho detto. Fiducia, no? Ho rispettato la tua condizione.” 

Albus avvicinò il viso al suo, incapace di resistere oltre. Tanta falsa innocenza, tanto dorato splendore… così marcio, così corrotto! Eppure… sì, doveva credere che ci fosse ancora una speranza per lui. _Per loro_. 

“Ah” lo fermò Gellert, un dito sulle sue labbra. “Avevamo un patto. Dov’è il mio amuleto?” 

Albus fece per parlare, ma lui non poté impedirsi di stuzzicargli la punta del dito con la lingua. I suoi stretti, acuti occhi azzurro chiaro incontrarono quelli dell’altro, verdi nella penombra. 

_Nei miei pensieri._

Gellert vide un bacile istoriato di Antiche Rune. L’amuleto dei Doni della Morte, il frammento della sua preziosa anima e, forse, l’unica via percorribile verso l’immortalità, era stato sotto gli occhi di studenti e professori per lunghi decenni. Albus Silente era geniale, lo sapeva, ma nonostante questo… 

“Non finisci mai di sorprendermi” gli bisbigliò all’orecchio. 

Lo baciò a fondo, inspirando il suo odore di pergamena e pozioni. Albus lo abbracciò e salì a sua volta sul bancone, schiacciandolo con il proprio corpo, le mani avide sulla sua schiena. 

“Non… lo prenderai, vero?” ansimò Silente, interrompendo a malincuore il bacio. 

“Non riesco a immaginare un nascondiglio migliore” disse lui, regalandogli un altro sorriso abbagliante. “La sua attuale posizione è perfetta, resterà dov’è. Quanto a te, invece…” in un lampo, lo rovesciò sopra il ripiano, i loro corpi ancora avvinghiati, ma le loro posizioni ribaltate. “Molto meglio” dichiarò, soddisfatto. Albus si contorse sotto di lui, mentre Gellert gli riservava un ultimo sguardo, torbido e sfocato, prima di riprendere a baciarlo. 

* 

Lord Voldemort percorreva il sotterraneo del Malfoy Manor a lunghi passi nervosi, Nagini strisciava accanto a lui, allungando voluttuosamente le sue spire. Detestava appoggiarsi a quegli ampollosi Malfoy, ma non aveva altra scelta, per il momento. Naturalmente, aveva aumentato le protezioni. Far uscire Nott e Macnair da Azkban era stato uno scherzo, specialmente ora che la prigione era priva di Dissennatori. Era bastato corrompere e minacciare i secondini, e tutti erano stati ben felici di compilare i documenti che attestavano le loro morti. Avrebbe fatto uscire chiunque, se ne aveva bisogno. 

Arcturus Gaunt aveva impiegato ancor meno tempo di quanto si fosse aspettato per raccogliere intorno a sé simpatizzanti Mangiamorte. Lucius Malfoy aveva ancora una discreta rete di conoscenze e, con il pretesto di commemorare i vecchi tempi, tutti i Mangiamorte superstiti, e anche un discreto numero di neofiti - i giovani Nott, Malfoy, Zabini e Goyle, oltre agli adulti già precedentemente nella sua cerchia - si erano riuniti in incontri ‘amichevoli’ per commemorare la purezza delle loro famiglie e deplorare la rovina verso la quale il Ministero Kingsley stava portando la comunità magica. 

Quel giorno, le parole si sarebbero tramutate in fatti. Li avrebbe messi alla prova uno ad uno. Per la prima volta, i fratelli Lestrange avrebbero partecipato alla riunione, e Rodolphus avrebbe visto Bellatrix al suo fianco. 

Si sistemò i capelli corvini allo specchio, il mantello e la lunga veste nera che cadeva appropriatamente dietro di lui, conferendogli l’aspetto sinistro che desiderava e accentuando il pallore del suo viso. Gli zigomi gli si erano incavati leggermente, ma anche questo gli donava. Sorrise, arricciando le labbra perfette, maschili nella loro sottigliezza, ma ben disegnate, e porse il braccio a Bellatrix, che lo osservava reverente. Un alto scranno dallo schienale rigido con motivi serpenteschi intagliati nel mogano lo attendeva, mentre alla sua destra un trono più piccolo, di fattura simile, era riservato a Bellatrix. L’orologio a pendolo segnò la mezzanotte, e maghi avvolti in vesti nere, come da tradizione, emersero silenziosamente dall’ombra, guardandosi intorno spaesati. 

Arcturus Gaunt lasciava cadere la sua maschera e tornava a essere Lord Voldemort. Non dubitava di punirli e terrorizzarli come una volta, la lunga bacchetta pronta e sensibile tra le sue dita, ma… sarebbe riuscito a incantarli? Bellatix gli appoggiò la mano sul braccio, percependo la sua inquietudine, e per una volta Tom Riddle non si ritrasse. 

I maghi lo guardavano tutti, i giovani interdetti, gli adulti lievemente preoccupati. 

_Vieni, Nagini_ , sibilò al serpente, che si arrampicò sul suo petto, le spire che gli cingeano il busto e il collo, la lingua biforcuta vicino al viso e le pupille verticali che guardavano imperturbabili i presenti. 

Un uomo bruno e robusto, dagli occhi piccoli e dal collo taurino, fu il primo a riprendersi. 

“B-Bellatrix?” balbettò, guardando la sua precedente moglie Purosangue. 

La donna alzò le sopracciglia, poi tornò a nascondere gli occhi sotto le palpebre pesanti, imperturbabile e regale, senza dar segno di averlo riconosciuto. 

“Dovresti essere onorato, Rodolphus Lestrange, se il tuo signore Voldemort ha scelto lei per sua compagna. Dovrei prendere la tua vita, poiché hai usato profanarla con il tuo vile corpo, che non è neanche riuscito a concepire un erede per la vostra famiglia Purosangue. Ma, poiché hai cospirato in passato per riportarmi al potere, sarò clemente…” 

Non bisbigliò nemmeno la Maledizione Cruciatus; non ne aveva bisogno. Tutta la sala trattenne il respiro mentre Rodolphus si contorceva dal dolore. 

Poi, fu il turno di tutti gli altri, che assistevano alla punizione con incredulo orrore e la subivano in una rumorosa, fastidiosissima agonia. Intanto, li sondava uno ad uno, intravedendone i punti deboli e quelli di forza, e studiando come piegarli al proprio volere. 

“Mi siete stati infedeli, mi avete rinnegato, e questa è la vostra punizione. Spero che questa spiacevole scena non debba ripetersi ancora” disse con voce mielata, seducente. E tutti, la nuova generazione e la vecchia, il terrorizzato, debole Draco e i suoi insulsi amici, e il pallido, tremante Lucius Malfoy, nonostante il falso autocontrollo che cercava d’imporsi, così come gli stupidi, violenti scimmioni Avery e Macnair, i Lestrange e Regulus Black, incastrato fra Nott senior e Rabastan come tra due fuochi, così pallido che sembrava stesse per svenire, lo guardarono, spaventati ma incantati da quella bellezza e quel potere ultraterreni, di nuovo intatti, che avevano sotto i loro occhi e avevano provato sulla loro pelle. 

Tom Riddle parlò, aggirandosi tra gli altri, elegante e inellutabile, senza un accenno o un tocco che non fosse perfettamente calibrato. Alla fine della serata, erano tutti convinti che avrebbe epurato la razza magica e che ci sarebbero stati dei vantaggi per loro. Ma più di tutto, quegli sciocchi erano persuasi che lui, Tom Riddle, Lord Voldemort, avrebbe dimostrato loro simpatia e confidenza… sì, andavano motivati con un premio, pensò dopo che l’ultima, sinuosa, bruciante Spira di Nagini ebbe avvolto il petto dell’allampanato giovane Nott, l’ultimo a prestargli giuramento. 

Non amava improvvisare, ma quella volta ne sarebbe valsa la pena. Andò verso il suo trono, alzò la mano verso Bellatrix e la compagna la prese senza esitare. 

“Questo è ciò che vi aspetta se mi servirete fedelmente. La vostra lealtà sarà ricompensata con l’accesso ai miei pensieri più riposti; il premio per la vostra amicizia sarà l’intimità con la mia mente, la comprensione e la vicinanza al vostro Signore” mentì, con la voce più carezzevole e vellutata che sapesse produrre e l’autorità di un comandante che conceda un onore supremo ai propri indegni sottoposti. 

“Bellatrix Black, la mia più fedele alleata, ha già guadagnato di diritto questo premio.” 

Sotto gli occhi di una ventina di Mangiamorte, Voldemort strinse Bellatrix a sé. Il serpente che si ergeva viscido e sinuoso tra di loro scomparve, mentre lui compiva la sua Possessione. Erano un solo corpo dai contorni sfumati, e gli osservatori trattennero il respiro vedendo Bellatrix ansante, bramosa di fondersi nella mente dell’Oscuro Signore, il petto che si sollevava a incontrarlo e gli occhi scuri rovesciati all’indietro in un delirio di sofferente, gioiosa estasi. 


	13. Dov'è il tuo tesoro, lì sarà il tuo cuore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La giovane generazione di Mangiamorte si riunisce al Malfoy Manor, preoccupata; Rosmerta dà un annuncio a sorpresa; Harry e Hermione ricevono un invito inaspettato e Lily e Severus hanno una discussione importante.

#  XIII.

#  DOV’E’ IL TUO TESORO, LI’ SARA’ IL TUO CUORE

Regulus percorreva il salotto buio di Grimmauld Place a grandi passi, irrequieto. Charlie dormiva di sopra, ed era stato difficile separarsi dal suo leggero russare e dal confortante alzarsi e abbassarsi del suo petto. Per quanto ancora avrebbe potuto nascondergli la Spira di Nagini? Sospirò, incerto sul da farsi, e passò in rassegna le sue scarse opzioni. 

_Rabastan._ L’amico ed ex amante che sembrava essere approdato a ben altri lidi, visto che l’aveva incontrato al _Teschio Ghignante_ in dolce compagnia. Ma che cos’avrebbe potuto fare? Se neanche il fratello maggiore, Rodolphus, osava opporsi a Voldemort dopo che gli aveva soffiato la moglie (non che il matrimonio della cugina fosse stato coronato dal successo successo, pensò, ricordando alcuni spiacevoli conversazioni a riguardo), perché avrebbe dovuto farlo lui? 

_Theodore Nott senior_ . Non aveva dato segno di voler riprendere la passata amicizia, e il Signore Oscuro lo aveva fatto uscire da Azkban, cosa per cui doveva mostrargli gratitudine. No, non poteva fidarsi. La lista degli alleati Mangiamorte si esaurì con lui, e Regulus rivolse l’attenzione altrove. 

_Sirius_ . Il loro rapporto non era del tutto ostile: ora che erano adulti, avevano quasi imparato a ignorarsi civilmente. Il fratello maggiore, naturalmente, era andato controcorrente, cosa che per puro caso si era rivelata la scelta giusta, ed era diventato membro dell’Ordine della Fenice. Rabbrividì. Poteva avvisarlo del ritorno dell’Oscuro Signore? Non importava se il fratello maggiore avrebbe pensato che ci fosse dentro volontariamente, purché lo sconfiggesse insieme ai suoi amici Auror… ma c’era un unico, grosso neo nel suo piano. La Spira di Nagini lo incatenava al silenzio e alla fedeltà; così aveva detto Bellatrix, così aveva confermato Voldemort. Cosa sarebbe successo se avesse rivelato il suo ritorno, o peggio informazioni sulla sua ubicazione? Nella migliore delle ipotesi sarebbe morto, nella peggiore… no, non poteva rischiare che succedesse qualcosa a Charlie! Era certo che Bellatrix non lo sapesse, ma poteva leggerglielo nella mente in qualsiasi momento, lui non era mai stato un buon Occlumante. Non doveva attirare l’attenzione su di sé. La loro relazione doveva restare nascosta…sì, era suo dovere proteggerlo. 

_Sono innamorato_ , si rese conto, nell’alba scolorita di un giorno che sembrava uguale agli altri, i raggi opachi che facevano scintillare le teste decrepite e calve degli elfi domestici. 

_Sei sicuro che non vuoi che ti dia una mano a rinnovare l’arredamento?_ , gli aveva detto Charlie. Regulus sorrise di nuovo come un ebete. Era così stupido, pensò, così egoista. Si sarebbe di nuovo sacrificato per il bene della Comunità Magica pur di proteggere le persone che amava da quel mostro senz’anima, ma Bellatrix gli aveva riferito che aveva altri Horcrux. Nella remota possibilità che l’Ordine sconfiggesse Voldemort prima che lui uccidesse Regulus, sarebbe tornato di nuovo in vita. Eppure, niente di tutto questo gli sarebbe importato, se non avesse avuto il terrore che il Signore Oscuro potesse minacciare il suo amore. 

“Padrone in piedi a quest’ora, padrone vuole che porti colazione?” Kreacher apparve davanti a lui, gli occhi bulbosi iniettati di sangue grandi come piattini. 

Poteva chiedere a Kreacher di portare un messaggio criptato a Sirius? Era rischioso anche quello. L’elfo doveva fedeltà a Bellatrix prima di lui, in quanto membro più anziano della Casata Black, per quanto l’affetto che lo legava a Regulus fosse profondo e sincero… 

“No, tornerò a letto” rispose lui, afflitto. 

“Padrone non dimentica appuntamento con Miss Cissy” disse, l’elfo, inchinandosi e sorridendogli sdentato. 

Regulus sbuffò. Ora che Narcissa era riuscita a far sposare Draco, un evento sfarzoso al quale l’ignara cugina aveva invitato la maggioranza dei Mangiamorte in ghingheri per l’occasione, e al quale persino Arcturus Gaunt aveva fatto una breve e impeccabile comparsa per la gioia della donna, che lo adorava, le era venuto in mente di presentargli lontane cugine dal sangue Black più o meno diluito nel vano tentativo di ‘sistemarlo’. 

“Padrone pensare a Nobile e Antichissima Casata dei Black…” fece l’elfo, allusivo. Kreacher sorrise di se stesso: doveva sembrare un caso disperato se persino il suo elfo domestico discuteva della sua vita sentimentale con lui! 

“Che ha già un erede, il piccolo Teddy” ribatté fermamente, “ed è sudicia.” Si pentì subito di quell’uscita quando Kreacher prese la rincorsa per lanciarsi contro il muro. 

“Kreacher chiede perdono” uggiolò, picchiando forte il testone prima che Regulus potesse fermarlo. 

“Non è colpa tua” disse, tenendolo saldamente per il consunto gonnellino che indossava. “Scusami tu, sono di cattivo umore…” 

“Sì può sapere cos’è tutto questo casino?” gridò Charlie sporgendosi dalla balaustra del piano superiore, i capelli arruffati e a torso nudo. La sua vista paralizzò Kreacher nell’atto di darsi una seconda testata. 

“Niente” disse Regulus, lasciando andare con delicatezza l’elfo e vietandogli di punirsi, “la mattinata è partita con il piede sbagliato. Perché non torniamo a letto?” 

Mentre si stringeva a Charlie, rifiutando a malincuore il suo tentativo di togliergli il pigiama perché non vedesse il marchio infame del tradimento, pensò a quanto aveva fatto il giovane per lui, lasciando la sua casa pur di stargli vicino, anche se Regulus aveva insistito perché non rivelasse in pubblico la loro relazione, strappando all’amante dai capelli rossi uno sguardo di delusione che era stato incapace di celare, e che ancora gli bruciava. 

No, non era saggio né sicuro per Charlie restare lì, ma ogni attimo in cui rimaneva era per Regulus un dolce, immeritato conforto. 

* 

_Dicembre 2003_

Il cortile del Malfoy Manor risplendeva sospeso nel cuore dell’inverno; cristalli di ghiaccio pendevano come stalattiti da cespugli del giardino all’italiana, ornato di aiuole dalle forme serpentesche e fontane dai temi mitologici. 

Draco sorrise e salutò con la mano Pansy, che dalla finestra della cucina li invitava a entrare e annunciava di aver preparato il pranzo. Anche Ginny era dentro, e Draco era vagamente preoccupato che l’ex amante affatturasse la recente moglie con una delle sue formidabili Orcovolanti. 

“ _Lui_ … è qui?” bisbigliò Theodore, in un elegante completo blu scuro che non celava del tutto il fisico spigoloso. 

Draco, impeccabile nel suo cappotto avorio dal bavero di ermellino, i capelli biondi accuratamente lucidati all’indietro, gli fece cenno di abbassare la voce. 

“Lo è sempre, anche quando non c’è.” La zia Bella ormai non viveva più nel _cottage_ , e aveva preso possesso dell’ala più lussuosa del castello insieme al giovane ‘Arcturus’, spodestando un compiacente e servile Lucius e una Narcissa confusa, ma ancora ignara. 

“Hai idea di cosa stia tramando?” gli chiese Blaise, guardandolo da sotto le ciglia scure e appoggiandogli la mano sul braccio. La sua pelle color caffelatte aveva quel vago sentore speziato che lo lasciava sempre leggermente inebriato. 

“Giganti” bisbigliò Draco, non potendo impedirsi di avvicinare la testa all’altro. “E credo anche che abbia aperto le trattative con vampiri e Goblin.” 

“Cosa gli ha promesso in cambio?” bisbigliò Blaise di rimando, mentre Theo si allontanava, un lieve cipiglio a corrugargli la fronte alta, come se la conversazione non lo interessasse. Era sempre stato il più isolato e indipendente di tutti, anche a Hogwarts. 

“Diritto d’impugnare una bacchetta” disse lui, accostandolo un po’ più vicino. Espirarono nello stesso momento, i loro fiati nuvolette di vapore che si mescolavano e svanivano nell’aria gelida. 

“Non può concedergliele, Dray” sussurrò l’altro, scostandosi per accendersi una sigaretta. “Lui è per l’epurazione della razza magica, non si piegherà a dei sudici ibridi!” 

“E da quando il Signore Oscuro brilla per coerenza? Mentirà, ingannerà e se ne libererà quando non ne avrà più bisogno” disse l’altro, cinicamente, il bavero del cappotto rialzato a proteggersi gli zigomi appuntiti, rosei per il freddo. “Dobbiamo aspettarci il peggio e proteggere le nostre famiglie, se non troviamo modo di mettere fine a questo incubo…” 

“Attento a come parli” disse Theodore, blandamente; aveva l’udito più fine di quanto si aspettassero. “Il Signore Oscuro ha mille orecchie.” 

“Anche tu, a quanto sembra,” ribatté acidamente Blaise. 

“Non sono felice di questa situazione, Blaise” replicò Theo, le mani nelle tasche e l’espressione truce. “Se non fosse stato per la zia del tuo caro Dracuccio, probabilmente non saremmo in questa situazione.” 

Draco imprecò mentalmente contro la zia Bella, la fascinazione adolescenziale che aveva per lei e per il Signore Oscuro ormai trasformata in odio sprezzante. 

“Ha fatto uscire tuo padre da Azkaban, gli dovrai pur qualcosa…” 

“Poteva restarci, per quanto mi riguarda” commentò Nott, asciutto. “Comunque lo dico per voi, di stare attenti. Io non ce l’ho, una famiglia” disse piatto, senza accennare minimamente al patetismo, come se constatasse un semplice dato di fatto. Era orfano di madre, e i ricordi che aveva di lei erano pochi e confusi. 

“Non hai neanche una ragazza o un’amante, se è per questo. Ce l’hai mai avuta, eh?” lo motteggiò Blaise, un sorriso a tendergli le labbra scure e carnose. I suoi occhi languidi, stretti e dal taglio vagamente serpentesco, scuri e luccicanti di sarcasmo, per un attimo ricordarono quelli di Riddle al giovane Malfoy, che rabbrividì. 

Theo alzò le spalle, apparentemente immune alla provocazione. “La Weasley femmina non conta, no?” 

“E’ della mia fidanzata che stai parlando!” disse Blaise, infervorandosi. 

“E della mia ex” rimarcò Draco, che si era scambiato non poche battute su di lei con il migliore amico. Tuttavia, questo non voleva dire che Theo poteva passarla liscia. 

“Perché prendersela, se gira su più manici di scopa? Come se tu le fossi fedele!” ritorse Nott. 

“Lei è una traditrice del sangue, ti aspetti forse che la nostra sia una relazione esclusiva?” disse Blaise, esasperato, alzando gli occhi al cielo con fare teatrale. “Non sei stato con lei, me l’avrebbe detto. Tu che ne pensi, Draco?” 

“Certo che è stato con lei”, commentò l’altro, con un sogghigno molto Malfoy, la voce strascicata di nuovo grondante sarcasmo. “Nei suoi sogni erotici.” 

Nott impallidì ulteriormente e scattò. Per un attimo, i giovani Serpeverde pensarono che volesse estrarre la bacchetta ma, a quanto pareva, aveva pensato a una risposta migliore. 

“Sempre meglio che svegliarsi bagnato dopo aver sognato di succhiarlo al tuo migliore amico” commentò Theo, liquidandoli con un’occhiata fredda e sprezzante. Si Smaterializzò, lasciandoli soli con il loro imbarazzo. 

“Guastafeste” commentò Blaise, circondando con un braccio la schiena dell’altro, che s’irrigidì. “Non ha il senso dell’umorismo, non credi?” Le sue labbra gli stuzzicarono leggermente la guancia, calde e soffici come la pelliccia del cappotto, che celava alla vista quello scambio. 

“E’ pronto anche il dolce, volete darvi una mossa?!” si sgolò Ginny, brandendo un mattarello con aria bellicosa e facendoli trasalire. “Venite dentro, prima che strangoli Pansy nella ciotola della crema _chantilly_!” 

“Vanno piuttosto d’accordo, non credi?” fece Blaise, casuale, avviandosi con sicurezza all’interno. 

“Oh, sì, hanno fatto progressi notevoli” rispose Draco, meccanicamente. Lo seguì, sentendosi lievemente in colpa. La provocazione di Nott ancora gli bruciava. Quella tensione eccitata e complice che c’era tra loro doveva finire! Era sposato con Pansy, ormai, non era naturale, non era _appropriato_ … represse un brivido nel pensare a quello che avrebbe detto suo padre se l’avesse sospettato. E il Signore Oscuro leggeva la mente, sfruttava le debolezze di ciascuno… Rivide Bellatrix sotto la Possessione di Voldemort, gli occhi rovesciati all’indietro, e se stesso sedicenne, tremante mentre scagliava la Maledizione Cruciatus, i lineamenti contorti dalla rabbia e dalla sofferenza per quella sensazione d’impotente prigionia... Una sensazione di gelo lo assalì, mentre rientrava e rivolgeva a Pansy un sorriso tirato. 

* 

_Ottobre 2004_

Padma non era riuscita a dimenticare Sebastian. Non che non ci provasse, ma per quanto si concentrasse sul lavoro - avevano ripristinato le Giratempo, anche se la quantità era limitata e nessuno tranne gli addetti ai lavori poteva avervi accesso - non faceva che pensare a lui. Cercò di concentrarsi sull’argomento oggetto d’indagine da parte di Rookwood: i Ritornati dopo la seconda battaglia magica. Se erano gli stessi di prima, perché il loro corpo era diverso? Perché alcuni di loro sembravano più giovani? Il suo capo era convinto che le spiegazioni di Harry Potter, eroe magico mai messo in discussione, e dei suoi fedeli amici, celassero qualcosa… 

Anche Sebastian nascondeva qualcosa, e non era solo quell’aria misteriosa e matura che contribuiva al suo fascino. Lo aveva visto sui giornali, ne era sicura, ed era certa che non fosse stato per qualcosa di buono… ma allora perché era così riluttante a controllare le vecchie edizioni del Profeta? L’attenzione di Padma si spostò sul fratello, più grande e corpulento. Sì, li aveva visti entrambi, pensò. Avevano gli stessi lineamenti scuri, marcati, eppure affascinanti, e Sebastian era intelligente, un ottimo ascoltatore. 

Riusciva a farla parlare di tutto e, fatto ancora più eccezionale, sembrava davvero interessato alla sua mente e ancora non ci aveva provato con lei. Si chiese oziosamente se fosse gay, o se fosse una tattica per carpirle i suoi segreti. Nonostante non gli avesse chiesto nulla, le loro discussioni sui viaggi temporali e i monologhi e gli scambi sulla fascinazione per le branche più misteriose e inesplorate della magia, che a volte sfociavano pericolosamente nelle Arti Oscure, erano pericolose. Magari gli aveva rivelato qualcosa di troppo… 

“Ho portato quel libro sulle fatture rare, Padma” disse Rabastan, vestito di un completo nero che metteva in risalto il fisico scolpito. Le sorrideva con quelle labbra dure e lievemente arcuate dal videocitofono dell’appartamento in cui si era trasferita da sola. Era misero, ma che importava? Si era liberata di Calì e Lavanda, e faceva tutto quello che voleva. Si sentì un po’ imbarazzata perché veniva a trovarla lì, nel suo minuscolo appartamento squallidamente Babbano dove l’altro sembrava completamente fuori posto. 

“Per te” disse lui, ignorando il suo disagio, facendo comparire magicamente un mazzo di fiordalisi. “I tuoi preferiti, vero?” 

“Grazie”, riuscì ad articolare lei. Ovviamente non c’erano vasi, un’aggiunta non prevista dall’arredamento Ikea. Sfoderò la bacchetta e, in barba allo Statuto di Segretezza, Appellò il vaso della vicina (per fortuna, le finestre erano aperte). 

“Ecco qui” disse, impacciata, collocando i fiori nel volgare, sgargiante vaso decorato a finti motivi cinesi. Si girò, e Sebastian le fu addosso. Le sue labbra esperte percorrevano avide il suo collo lungo e sensibile, le mani forti s’insinuavano tra i lucidi, folti capelli scuri. 

“Meriti molto di più di tutto questo. Andiamo da me” gemette il compagno, la voce rauca e il respiro ansante, e Padma si lasciò avvolgere dalle sue forti braccia, la testa appoggiata sul suo torace ampio e teso in languido, fiducioso abbandono. 

* 

A James piaceva vivere a Hogsmeade. In un tentativo di riconciliazione con i suo impossibili ma unici e inseparabili migliori amici, aveva affittato l’attico a Sirius e Remus, e l’intesa con la tornita e solare Rosmerta era più forte che mai. 

“Tu capisci, Felpato!” aveva detto James a Sirius, dopo due settimane in cui aveva rimuginato sulla sconcertante rivelazione. “Per me è difficile accettare che voi, per tutto questo tempo… cioè, proprio sotto i miei occhi abbiate… insomma… E mi dici che andava avanti da quando eravate _a Hogwarts_?!” 

“Cosa c’è di tanto inaccettabile nella nostra relazione dopo che tu lasci tua moglie, nonché tua cotta storica, per una barista tettona?” s’indignò Sirius, ma i suoi occhi scintillavano di affettuosa malizia. 

“E’ stata _lei_ a lasciarmi”, precisò James, altrettanto indignato. 

“Sei solo arrabbiato perché sei stato tanto stupido da non accorgertene” replicò l’altro. 

“D’accordo, tu sei sempre stato un ribelle, posso capirlo. Ma _Remus_!” Fece un gesto ampio e imprecisato con la mano, a voler significare lo status di professore di Lunastorta, i suoi modi pacati e il carattere bonario che di certo non poteva celare un’inclinazione così… imbarazzante. Ma forse era così solo per lui, avrebbe dovuto farsene una ragione… 

“Ci amiamo” disse Remus con semplicità, Materializzandosi nella stanza con un sacchetto di ratti morti - la cena di Fierobecco l’Ippogrifo. “E’ così difficile da capire?” 

“Oh, insomma, Remus… eri _sposato_!” 

“Lo eri anche tu” disse l’altro, sorridendo. “Hai intenzione di tirare in ballo l’argomento a vita?” 

“No, me lo riserverò per le feste” concluse James, con comica rassegnazione. “Beh, almeno non _sembrate_ due finocchi! Vi va di provare a schermare qualche nuova Fattura?” 

“Ci sto” disse Sirius sfoderando la bacchetta, gli angoli della bocca all’insù a cercare lo sguardo di Remus. Sapevano che James, a modo suo, gli aveva appena dato la sua approvazione ufficiale. 

Rosmerta uscì dal bagno, tenendo stretto quello che sembrava un piccolo termometro Babbano, un’espressione di puro orrore stampata in volto. 

“Hai visto un Basilisco?” le chiese James, apparecchiando la tavola con un colpo di bacchetta. 

“Non sarei viva per raccontarlo” disse lei, ancora terrea. 

“Hai la febbre?” chiese ancora, avvicinandosi e notando la colonnina rosa che era salita in maniera allarmante. 

“Peggio” rispose la donna, la mano sui fianchi generosi, dalle forme ancor più floride del solito. “Sono incinta, Jamie” esalò, in un soffio. 

“Ma come… _com’è possibile_?” chiese lui, strabuzzando gli occhi. La bacchetta gli cadde di mano e si sedette sulla sua poltrona preferita. Rosmerta lo imitò. 

“Dovresti saperlo, dato che c’eri anche tu” replicò, asciutta. 

“Sì, ma…” s’interruppe, cercando di mostrare un po’ di tatto. La donna era sensibile sull’argomento ‘differenza d’età’, anche se a James non importava. Non si sentiva poi così giovane, il mondo era andato avanti anche senza di lui, e non era poi così sicuro come prima che la cosa gli piacesse. 

“Ho quasi cinquant’anni, sì” sbuffò Rosmerta, seccata. “Pensavo di essere andata in menopausa!” 

James arrossì, imbarazzato da quella confidenza.. 

“Cosa facciamo adesso?” chiese ancora, irritata dal suo silenzio, ma cercando nonostante tutto di assumere un tono leggero e pratico. 

“Beh”, disse lui, prendendole le mani con un sorriso malandrino, “suppongo che ci sposeremo, ammesso che tu non abbia niente in contrario!” 

Rosmerta rise. “Cosa diremo agli altri?” 

“Che il vecchio Ramoso ha ancora abbastanza energie per sfornare una squadra di Quidditch!” Si alzò e la strinse a sé, una mano tesa a cercare quella promessa inaspettata di felicità e speranza, e la baciò con passione. 

* 

“ _In-incinta_?” balbettò Harry, sconvolto. Suo padre aveva messo incinta _Rosmerta_. La barista dei Tre Manici di Scopa. Suo _padre_ , James Potter, stava per avere un figlio. Lui, Harry, avrebbe avuto un fratello, o sorella, e Rosmerta sarebbe diventata la sua _matrigna_ … 

“Congratulazioni, Rosmerta, cara” disse affettuosamente Lily, alzandosi per baciarla sulla guancia, ma era l’unica ad essersi ripresa così in fretta. 

Persino Hermione, per una volta a corto di parole, guardava incerta dall’uno all’altra, come se quello strano fenomeno sfuggisse alla sua comprensione e non vedesse l’ora di rifugiarsi in biblioteca a cercare una spiegazione logica. 

“A quando il lieto evento?” chiese Piton, stillando tutto il veleno possibile a ogni sillaba. 

“A marzo, credo. Ero un po’ più gonfia del solito, in effetti, così mi è venuto il dubbio e…” disse la donna, passandosi una mano sulla pancia, mentre James la guardava, adorante…” voilà, scopro di essere al terzo mese!” 

Hermione tentò una risata, che le uscì un po’ isterica, e tossì per non strozzarsi con la sua Burrobirra. 

James, che aveva recepito il tono di Piton, non poté fare a meno di replicare: “Già, a quanto pare diamo ancora fuoco alle micce, cosa che non si può dire per _qualcun altro_ , a una certa età…” 

Severus aprì la bocca per controbattere, ma fu bloccato da Rosmerta, che gli circondò amichevolmente una spalla, mentre con l’altro braccio faceva lo stesso con James. 

“Oh, andiamo ragazzi, non bisticciate.” Severus la fulminò con lo sguardo, cosa di cui lei sembrò felicemente inconsapevole. Lily gli rivolse un sorriso conciliante e le due donne si scambiarono un’occhiata d’intesa, mentre anche James deponeva le armi con riluttante rassegnazione. 

“Vorrei che facessi da madrina al piccolo, Lily cara” disse Rosmerta, amichevole. 

Per poco Harry non si strozzò con la Burrobirra. 

* 

Harry e Hermione erano nella loro camera di Londra, decorata con Boccini d’oro e d’argento e stipata di libri di argomento sia Babbano che Magico (tutto sommato, un buon compromesso per entrambi). 

“Sei sicuro di stare bene, Harry?” chiese lei, prendendogli la mano. 

“Sì… è che… insomma, chi se l’aspettava?” disse Harry, sforzandosi di mantenere la calma. Hermione provò a imitarlo, ma fu la prima a cedere sotto il suo sguardo. 

“Credevo che fosse troppo… _vecchia_!” esplose, incapace di trattenersi oltre, e scoppiarono a ridere nello stesso momento. 

“Papà ha detto che gli insegneremo a giocare a Quidditch insieme” disse Harry, mentre le accarezzava i capelli e lei si rilassava, poggiando la testa sul petto del marito. 

“E anche a _leggere_ , mi auguro” puntualizzò Hermione. 

“Tutto quello che vuoi, amore” disse lui, baciandole la fronte e trattenendo un’altra risata. 

“Pensa, potrebbe crescere con i nostri figli” accennò Hermione, arrossendo. 

“Beh, c’è tempo per questo, no?” 

“Oh sì, certo” replicò lei. Cambiò posizione e si spostò sul cuscino, cercando di mascherare il proprio disagio. Harry non se ne accorse. 

“Mi è passata di mente una cosa… ha scritto la Mc Grannitt! Ecco.” 

Hermione divorò la lettera, un brillio di eccitazione a illuminarle gli occhi castani. 

“Ci vogliono come giudici al Torneo Tremaghi?! Ma è _meraviglioso_ ” esclamò, battendo le mani. “Non sarà pericoloso come l’altro, spero!” 

“Almeno non ci saranno Mangiamorte come ospiti d’onore” replicò Harry. “Vogliono tenere un Torneo ogni sette anni dalla caduta di Voldemort, e a maggio dell’anno prossimo si terrà la finale…” 

“Come le Olimpiadi!” esclamò Hermione, infervorandosi. 

“Sai che non amo gli eventi mondani” disse Harry, un pensiero non voluto a torturargli la mente. “Ci vogliono come giudici solo perché sono il Prescelto, ci hai pensato?” 

“Harry! La Mc Grannitt è Preside e ha scelto _noi_ , stavolta sarà diverso!” disse Hermione, incoraggiante. Neanche lei amava le luci della ribalta, ma era eccitata all’idea di tornare a Hogwarts e di assistere e giudicare in prima persona le prove del Tremaghi. “Certo, se non fosse per tutta la bella pubblicità del Profeta che abbiamo grazie a Won-Won…” non poté fare a meno di aggiungere, amaramente. 

“Avevamo deciso di non parlarne” obiettò Harry, a disagio. 

“Scusa, è che a volte mi sale un nervoso… non posso farne a meno!” 

“Già” replicò lui, le labbra contratte. 

“Buonanotte, Herm” disse Harry, finalmente in pace e appagato dopo i lunghi abbracci e le carezze della moglie, che continuava a tenere stretta. 

“Buonanotte, Harry” disse Hermione, girandosi su un fianco e cercando d’ignorare la leggera nausea che le saliva allo stomaco. 

* 

Cosa non si era pronti a fare per amore! ( _O perché non ne puoi più di tenertelo nei pantaloni_ , come gli aveva detto Fred, sarcastico). Ron si era trasferito a Diagon Alley, ritinteggiando la casa di suo pugno, dandosi da fare come mai nella vita e cercando un lavoro al Ministero, il tutto per conquistare Gabrielle Delacour. 

Lei aveva incontrato Rita Skeeter un bel mattino autunnale, poche settimane dopo il matrimonio di Harry e Hermione: una donna con la borsetta di coccodrillo, occhiali viola di strass, rossetto color ciclamino e rigidi boccoli biondi. Nonostante Gaby non avrebbe associato smalto verde acido e scarpe gialle dal tacco a spillo neanche morta, le rivolse un abbagliante sorriso perlaceo, riconoscendo nell’altra un’anima affine. 

“Quello era _Ron Weasley_?” chiese l’altra, che a sua volta aveva riconosciuto un’alleata, guardando il giovane dai capelli rossi che l’aveva salutata con un bacio e si allontanava nell’Atrio dal soffitto semovente blu pavone. 

“Sì, sa…” la ragazza abbassò la voce a farle un’intima confidenza, come a una vecchia amica, “il mio fidanzato!” 

“Oh, ma è meraviglioso, cara! Certo, per te, così giovane, frequentarsi con il miglior amico del Prescelto, il Ragazzo che è Sopravvissuto, dev’essere davvero elettrizzante! Ne avrà, di cose interessanti da raccontarti…” 

Gaby sorrise. “Il mio Ronnie è timido, ma scommetto che posso persuaderlo.” 

“Non ne dubito, cara” disse la Skeeter, valutandola con approvazione e facendo saettare la famigerata penna verde acido. “La mia Penna Prendiappunti ti aspetta, pronta a scrivere cose assolutamente _deliziose_ sul vostro conto.” 

E l’aveva fatto, eccome. Harry si era scagliato contro Ron non appena aveva letto un lunghissimo, baroccheggiante e palesemente falso articolo intitolato ‘ _Come ho sconfitto Voi-Sapete-Chi insieme a Harry Potter: Storia di un Sopravvissuto_ ’. Quel che era peggio, il pezzo era solo il primo di quella che prometteva di essere una lunga serie, e Gabrielle già parlava di vendere alla Skeeter i diritti di una biografia. 

A nulla erano valse le provocazioni e le rimostranze dei migliori amici, che gli avevano ricordato quante gliene aveva fatte passare nel corso degli anni e che razza di orribile scarafaggio fosse (e non solo in senso figurato). 

“Lo so che è una vecchia, viscida pipistrella” fece Ron, sicuro di sé come Harry non l’aveva mai visto, “ma per me è una fonte di guadagno, no? Sai che non potrei mai dire qualcosa di compromettente…” 

“Ma Ron… _Rita Skeeter_! Non puoi farmi questo, sei il mio miglior amico! 

“Lo sono ancora, Harry?” commentò lui, con un tono petulante degno del peggior Malfoy in versione furetto. “Dopo che mi hai soffiato Hermione sotto il naso?” 

Harry sospirò stancamente, mille repliche che gli affollavano la mente: Hermione non era un oggetto, lo aveva scelto lei, si erano già lasciati da tempo, Ron la tradiva con Lavanda. E ancora, la loro amicizia era sempre stata incrinata dal complesso d’inferiorità dell’ultimo dei maschi Weasley, che si sentiva inadeguato per essere meno ricco, dotato e famoso… 

“Goditi la celebrità, se è questo che vuoi, e perdonami se non ti chiederò l’autografo” replicò Harry, lasciandolo con un’espressione di confusa delusione in volto che non sapeva se trovare ridicola o commovente, un senso di vuoto, delusione e tradimento a riempirgli il petto. 

* 

“Stai bene, Sev?” chiese Lily, accarezzandogli una guancia. 

Severus era in uno di quei momenti ostili in cui l’oscurità e il peso dei ricordi minacciavano d’inghiottirlo. Per di più, tremava di un’emozione che la donna riconobbe come… furia. 

“So di non avere il diritto di chiedertelo, ma… perché hai sposato James?” fece lui, piano. 

“Dobbiamo proprio parlarne?” sospirò lei. “Abbiamo fatto scelte diverse, e… beh, lo sai, c’è stato quel giorno infernale in cui è crollato tutto, al quinto anno…” 

“Mi dispiace. Te l’ho detto, che mi dispiaceva per averti chiamato… tu-sai-cosa” puntualizzò, i ricordi di una Lily quindicenne che lo respingeva all’entrata del dormitorio di Grifondoro che gli provocavano ancora una fitta dolorosa. 

“Oh, Sev! Pensavo che l’avessimo chiarito. Ce l’avevo più con il comportamento da bullo di James, che per il tuo ridicolo insulto… _lo sai_ perché ci siamo separati.” 

Lo spettro di Voldemort e dell’antica fascinazione per la Magia Oscura aleggiò davanti a Severus, che si riscosse. 

“Non è quello che ti sto chiedendo. Voglio sapere cosa ti ha fatto cambiare idea su di lui. Come hai fatto ad innamorarti di _James Potter_?” pronunciò la parola come il peggiore degli insulti. 

“Ho imparato ad amarlo” ammise Lily, che cominciava a irritarsi a sua volta. “E’ tanto difficile per te accettare il mio amore? Devi proprio rivangare il passato?” 

Severus esitò. “Io… so di non essere l’ideale per te. Non sono come lui…” rivide James, sicuro di sé, affascinante, prepotente e con quell’aura dorata e invincibile che lo avvolgeva. Le insinuazioni della serata appena trascorsa ancora gli pesavano. “Io non so… corteggiarti, è questo?” 

“Ma se lo fai in ogni momento, senza neanche rendertene conto” rise lei, sincera. “Sono felice insieme a te, Sev. Pensi che Harry sarebbe così gentile con te, altrimenti?” 

Piton sbuffò. In fondo si era affezionato a Harry, per quanto fosse riluttante ad ammetterlo, ma ‘gentile’ era una parola grossa. 

“So cosa ti turba” disse lei, provando di nuovo ad avvicinare il marito. “Ma per me va bene, Sev. Sai, non avere figli. Ho già Harry.” 

“Infatti” disse Severus. Aveva già Harry. Lo aveva accettato per compassione nel suo letto, ma era impensabile che potesse contaminarla con il suo seme. Era per questo che si era preoccupato di prendere una Pozione Ritardante, perché Lily non dovesse preoccuparsi di una gravidanza indesiderata. Era già una fortuna immensa averla; imporle anche il frutto dei suoi lombi sarebbe stato davvero… troppo. 

“ _Tu_ vorresti un figlio, Severus?”chiese Lily, troppo empatica per non leggere quei pensieri nei suoi occhi, due abissi oscuri che voleva veder illuminarsi di nuovo. 

“Sono un sopravvissuto, Lily. Sai che sono sempre stato a disagio, proteggendomi con una vena di sarcasmo nero e aggressività” ammise Severus, con schiettezza. Lei meritava la verità. “Ho sempre giudicato deboli, sciocchi e sentimentali le persone che sbandieravano i loro affetti, perché… li invidiavo. Sono stato un pessimo professore, accomodante con i miei preferiti, cieco e parziale, e odioso con chi consideravo privo di talento. Sarei un pessimo padre…” 

“Lo _vorresti_ , Sev” affermò Lily, sorpresa e commossa allo stesso tempo. Lo capiva e, cosa ancor più strana e meravigliosa, lo voleva anche lei. Un figlio per Severus, un figlio che non avrebbe mai subito percosse e che non sarebbe mai stato punito o emarginato per la sua magia. Un figlio che non avesse i lineamenti dell’odiato James e gli occhi di lei, che lo turbavano proprio perché li amava troppo. Un figlio che fosse la prova tangibile, reale e quotidiana del loro amore. 

“No… _no_! Dimenticalo, Lily” sussurrò lui, le parole rauche e strozzate nella sua gola. 

“Lo desidero anch’io” gli sussurrò lei, d’istinto, e nel momento stesso in cui pronunciò quelle parole si rese conto che erano vere. Voleva dare una famiglia a quell’uomo ferito e senza casa, riempire la sua vita di gioia e speranza e bandirne per sempre l’oscurità, ma soprattutto voleva anche lei un figlio da stringere e cullare, da crescere, di cui osservare ogni momento dell’infanzia e dell’adolescenza, un meraviglioso regalo che la prima volta non le era stato concesso. Il desiderio di maternità la riempì come un fiore che schiudeva i suoi petali al sole. Non aveva nulla a che fare con Harry, lo avrebbe sempre amato, ma era pronta per donarsi a qualcun altro, ad amare ed essere amata di nuovo, completamente. Era ancora giovane, e voleva un bambino da cullare tra le sue braccia. Il figlio di Severus. 

“Non prendere più quella pozione” disse Lily, mentre Severus le girava la schiena e lei lasciava che versasse, non visto, lacrime silenziose. 


	14. Fuoco incrociato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gellert insiste per recuperare il suo Horcrux; Harry e Hermione, ospiti del Torneo, incontrano finalmente Tom e Bellatrix...

**XIV.**

**FUOCO INCROCIATO**

_31 ottobre 2004_

_Dai Fratelli Bauergreen, Upper Flagley_

Albus si era ricavato uno studio nella rimessa delle scope, che usavano molto di rado. Cartine geografiche e un apparato di congegni da Auror, rilevatori di magia oscura e pozioni di sangue di drago erano sparsi disordinatamente per la stanza, mentre lui contemplava con soddisfazione lo Spegnino che grazie ai suoi sforzi era finalmente riuscito a ricreare. Gellert sembrava calmo, e addirittura si era offerto di sostituirlo al negozio, ma più di una volta aveva colto un lampo di esasperata irrequietezza nei suoi occhi cangianti. La preoccupazione per il compagno, sul quale talvolta scorgeva l’espressione luminosa e febbrile che associava all’ossessione per i Doni, gli aveva quasi fatto trascurare il problema Voldemort. In coscienza, sapeva di dover avvertire qualcuno del suo ritorno, ma come? Mandare un messaggio anonimo sarebbe stato inefficace, al Ministero come altrove lo avrebbero considerato uno scherzo di cattivo gusto. Doveva scrivere a Harry o a qualcuno dell’Ordine, usando il suo metodo fatto di enigmi e segreti, magari rivelando qualcosa che solo lui poteva sapere, ma senza palesarsi? Ma dubitava che la prima spiegazione che potesse venirgli in mente fosse ‘Il mio vecchio preside è risorto, di nuovo giovane, e cerca di aiutarmi’. E poi, cosa poteva scrivere? Voldemort era tornato, ne era certo. Ma quali erano le prove? I Dissennatori avevano lasciato Numengard in massa, attaccando i villaggi Babbani circostanti, ma il Ministero della Magia tedesco sosteneva di averli riportati sotto il proprio controllo. Diversi omicidi erano stati compiuti nella stessa zona, e tutti pensavano che il responsabile fosse un tardivo seguace di Grindelwald. Gellert si era sentito mortalmente offeso. 

“Mai, in quattro decenni di brillante carriera… e va bene, Albus, di spregevole carriera intrisa di Arti Oscure, se preferisci, smettila di guardarmi così… comunque, mai in vita mia ho ucciso dei Babbani per sport!” s’indignò, e Albus non poté fare a meno di sorridere leggermente per quell’ammissione, rilassando il suo cipiglio. 

Era chiaro che Voldemort non voleva destare sospetti in Gran Bretagna, e per questo colpiva altrove… 

Gellert si Materializzò e lo fece trasalire. 

“Sto uscendo. Non aspettarmi alzato.” Indossava un completo blu scuro, che faceva risplendere i suoi occhi smeraldini, la pelle dorata un po’ più pallida dopo le giornate passate al chiuso, il portamento controllato e perfetto, i capelli dorati ordinatamente lisciati e tirati all’indietro. Aveva qualcosa di estraneo, un fascino più intenso del consueto e ancor più letale. 

“Dove vai?” chiese Albus, guardingo. 

“Preferisco non dirlo” rispose, arricciando il naso e inclinando un angolo della bocca all’insù. I suoi occhi scintillavano. 

“Preferirei saperlo” ribatté Albus, colmando la distanza che li separava. “Soprattutto perché riservi per qualcun altro un completo di tale eleganza.” 

“Riserverò a te solo il piacere di togliermelo “ bisbigliò l’altro al suo orecchio. “Più tardi.” 

Il suo profumo di colonia maschile non riusciva a nascondere del tutto l’odore delle zucche che era rimasto a intagliare e a decorare, e che aveva esposto in vetrina per Hallowe’en, si accorse Albus, lottando contro l’annebbiamento che come sempre gli procurava la sua vicinanza. 

Il 31 ottobre. Un pensiero agghiacciante lo colpì. Quella sera si sarebbe aperto ufficialmente il Torneo Tremaghi a Hogwarts. Un nome familiare gli aveva fatto balzare il cuore in gola quando aveva letto il Profeta la mattina prima… 

_Harry Potter, candidato a capo ufficio Auror, noto come “Il Prescelto”, “Il ragazzo che è sopravvissuto”, parteciperà con la moglie Hermione Granger, Vicedirettore dell’Ufficiio per l’Applicazione della Legge Magica, come giudice del Torneo Tremaghi…_

“Stai andando a Hogwarts” disse, afferrandogli il braccio e incidendogli profondamente nella carne sotto la stoffa dell’elegante tessuto. 

“Quale straordinario intuito” replicò Gellert, inclinando la testa e incapace di celare il proprio divertimento. 

_Mi sta sfidando_ , realizzò Albus con una punta di eccitazione, _voleva che lo scoprissi_. 

“La giornata di lavoro è stata lunga” continuò, ricambiando la presa sul braccio di Albus, più insinuante e meno energica, “e sono stato preso dall’insopprimibile desiderio di controllare il mio amuleto. Oh, sì, lo so che ti ho detto che lo sapevo al sicuro, ma sto diventando… _sentimentale_ , grazie alla tua compagnia, senza dubbio. Chiamala pure nostalgia.” 

“Puoi farlo quando vuoi, ma non stasera” ribattè l’altro, riservandogli lo sguardo più duro e penetrante di cui era capace. 

“E perché no?” lo provocò Gellert. “Oh, mi hai stancato, Albus. Non essere noioso, non ti si addice. E adesso, se vuoi scusarmi… detesto fare tardi.” 

Con un aggraziato movimento felino, si divincolò dalla sua presa. 

“Ti avevo detto che non avresti toccato uno solo dei miei studenti, e non lo farai.” 

“Oh, è solo un’esplorazione, sai un giro amichevole. Non farei nulla al tuo _adorato_ Harry, ma sarebbe sciocco privarsi dell’occasione di dargli un’occhiata. Confesso che sono curioso. Il tuo pupillo, colui che ha sconfitto Voldemort, e il Padrone della Morte…neanche tu potresti architettare circostanze più allettanti…” 

Albus fu invaso da una rabbia cieca che gli montò dal ventre alla gola; d’istinto estrasse la lunga bacchetta di sorbo, e gliela puntò contro prima che potesse Smaterializzarsi. 

“Non andrai a Hogwarts stasera.” 

“Prova a impedirmelo” disse lui, ridendo deliziato, estraendo la bacchetta a sua volta. 

Una voluta di fuoco avvolse Gellert, e gli incantesimi si susseguirono, non verbali, potenti, estenuanti. 

Entrambi si fecero scudo l’uno dall’altro, isolati dal resto del mondo, prosciugati e scomposti. 

“Mi hai rovinato il completo. Il mio ritardo aumenterà ancora… ti avverto, Albus, sono molto seccato” disse Gellert, allargando il magico scudo verde per respingere i suoi attacchi. Un guizzo di bacchetta, e dallo scudo si staccarono filamenti velenosi diretti contro Albus, che li deviò per un soffio. 

Gellert approfittò del vantaggio e gli scagliò contro un vortice marino, che Albus parò. Si sentiva meravigliosamente: giovane, potente ed energico, finalmente con l’occasione di mettere alla prova i propri poteri, e sapeva che anche il compagno, a giuicare dallo sguardo scintillante e dal respiro ansante, provava lo stesso. 

“Sai che non possiamo ucciderci l’un l’altro, torneremmo in vita.” 

“Posso sempre Schiantarti, o usare qualche altra fattura che ti renderà inservibile per le prossime ore.” 

“Non se lo faccio prima io.” 

“A che serve duellare” disse Gellert, ridendo deliziato e sparandogli contro una chimera azzurrina che si fece strada nelle difese di Albus, “se ce ne stiamo qui a chiacchierare amabilmente delle nostre opzioni? Non trovi che rovini l’elemento sorpresa? 

“Trovo, Gellert, che poche cose al mondo siano più piacevoli di una conversazione stimolante” disse Albus, evocando un grifone dorato. Si scagliò contro Gellert, gli artigli snudati, che si concesse un fischio ammirato prima di rispondere con una gigantesca sirena dai denti appuntiti, i capelli verdi svolazzanti e il canto assordante. 

“Oh, sei bravo a ridimensionare le gioie dei piaceri sensuali, quando sei abbastanza in te per parlare, almeno” lo provocò Gellert. 

Albus rispose un incantesimo Tacitante, irritato. 

“ _Lunghe e molteplici gioie_?” fece Albus, scettico. “Sarei davvero deluso nel pensare che il poco che ho sperimentato equivalga a tutto ciò che sai fare” disse, arrossendo. 

Gellert rise. “A differenza di tutti gli altri, mio caro _Brian_ , io lo so, quando menti” disse, deviando con un abile colpo un altro affondo di Albus. “Basta, mi sono stancato.” A sorpresa, rinfoderò la bacchetta. 

Albus deviò all’ultimo un attacco contro Gellert che, se fosse andato a segno, lo avrebbe tramortito. 

Gellert rise davanti alla sua espressione allibita. “Non puoi farmi del male, lo so.” 

Albus aggrottò le sopracciglia, furioso con se stesso. 

“Il mio completo si è sciupato” continuò Gellert, praticando un incantesimo non verbale per risistemarlo. “E mi hai fatto fare tardi” deplorò, guardandolo con aria di biasimo. 

“Non perdiamo altro tempo, allora” disse Albus, sorprendendolo. “Verrò con te, anch’io ho un’improvvisa nostalgia della mia vecchia casa.” 

La risata argentina e spontanea di Gellert lo privò del raziocinio per diversi istanti: non poteva far altro che incantarsi a guardarlo, di nuovo, e non sapeva più se detestarsi o sorridere di se stesso. 

“Ti sei unito al gioco, finalmente. C’è un completo verde e argento che dovrebbe andarti bene, nella rimessa.” 

“Non amo i colori Serpeverde, e comunque rimarremo invisibili tutto il tempo, Gellert. Prenderemo il tuo Horcrux e ce ne andremo” ribatté, fermamente. 

“Lo vedremo” disse l’altro, inclinando il capo nella sua direzione. “Quanto al resto, Albus, mi hai insegnato proprio tu l’importanza di presentarsi con stile in tutte le occasioni. Sarebbe un peccato se ci facessimo cogliere impreparati, non trovi? Seguimi o resta” disse, baciandolo sulle labbra e raddrizzandogli gli occhiali, “io mi Smaterializzo a Hogsmeade in cinque minuti. “ 

* 

_Malfoy Manor_

Bellatrix percorse la stanza a grandi passi, inquieta. Non sopportava più di rimanere al castello nell’inattività e nell’inerzia, mentre il suo Signore ricostruiva lentamente il suo impero. Un brivido di eccitazione la percorse pensando a _lui_ , che solcava il cielo, la veste nera ondeggiante e l’espressione concentrata e svuotata di ogni emozione. Solo lei, Bella, poteva vederlo cedere alla passione, cosa che ultimamente avveniva di rado… il suo Signore sembrava annoiato. 

_Sono stata troppo passiva_ , pensò, percorsa da un’altra scarica di terrore, non del tutto spiacevole, all’idea di sfidarlo. Il suo Signore le aveva vietato di uccidere Babbani nelle vicinanze, ma non aveva detto nulla riguardo la tortura… si guardò allo specchio, il petto che si sollevava e si abbassava, ansante, e passò le dita sulla lunga bacchetta, in attesa. Presa da un’improvvisa risoluzione, uscì nell’aria notturna. 

_Così stupidi, questi Babbani_ , pensò, sentendo l’aria frizzante della notte di Ognissanti che scacciava le sue incertezze e osservando le fastidiose luci elettriche babbane e le pubblicità dei grandi magazzini. Una giovane donna si diresse verso il vicino parcheggio, sola, a passi veloci, i tacchi che battevano sull’asfalto rivelandone la posizione. 

“Nessuno ti ha detto che non si va in giro a quest’ora, carina?” chiese Bellatrix, Materializzandosi davanti a lei. 

“Io n-non...” balbettò la donna, atterrita. 

Bellatrix gettò un Incantesimo Silenziante sulle case vicine, si passò la lingua sulle labbra fremendo di anticipazione e sibilò: “ _Crucio_!” 

Il getto rossastro la colpì al petto, e la donna si contorse battendo contro il pavimento mentre Bellatrix continuava, sentendo le energie fluire in lei, il sangue cantare nelle sue vene e un’intensa esplosione simile al piacere irradiarsi dal basso ventre. 

“Ti sei divertita, Bellatrix?” chiese Tom, impeccabile, quando tornò scarmigliata e ansante. La aspettava, realizzò atterrita. Ma non lo diede a vedere, e per la prima volta sostenne il suo sguardo in un’implicita sfida. 

“Un piccolo assaggio… ne avevo bisogno.” 

“Ero _io_ ad aver bisogno di te, e non c’eri.” 

“Ora sai come ci si sente, Tom.” 

“Non sono più _Tom_. Sono Lord Voldemort, anche per te. Chiedi perdono, Bella.” 

“Altrimenti?” chiese lei, resa più forte dalla tortura appena inflitta. 

Voldemort sorrise, il suo interesse acceso di nuovo in un oscuro lampo d’ira e libidine. 

“Farò i conti più tardi con te. Vestiti, contraffa’ i tuoi tratti, ma bada di essere presentabile. Abbiamo un invito a cena.” 

“Abbiamo?” chiese, sopresa. 

“Già. Da parte del professor Slughorn, per me e la mia deliziosa fidanzata Patricia” disse, inespressivo. “Stasera, Bella, schiaccerò colui che è stato tanto temerario da sconfiggermi per due volte. Stasera conquisteremo i Doni e sconfiggeremo la morte per sempre.” 

* 

_Hogwarts_

La sala era gremita, splendente alla luce di centinaia di candele. Harry, in un elegante completo verde bottiglia che Hermione aveva insistito per fargli indossare, al braccio della moglie vestita di un semplice abito di seta rosa, sorrideva raggiante alla Preside Mc Grannitt, inappuntabile nel suo cappello a cono, un’espressione distesa a ingentilirle la bocca sottile. 

“Di nuovo in ritardo, Potter.” 

“Oh, mi farebbe comodo una mappa del castello” disse lui, ammiccante. 

“Harry, mio caro ragazzo!” esclamò Horace Slughorn, battendogli una mano sulla spalla. Harry cercò senza successo di sfuggire alle sue grinfie. 

“Devo presentarti il mio giovane assistente, sono sicuro che andrete così d’accordo insieme… ma dove si è cacciato?” 

“Buonasera, professor Slughorn. Sa che ho trovato un’offerta d’Idromele barricato?” lo salvò Hermione, intervenendo con voce squillante. 

“Harry!” esclamò Neville, sbracciandosi a salutarlo all’altro capo del tavolo e tirandosi dietro un’eterea, trasognata Luna, in un abito di _paillettes_ argenteo, la collana di tappi di Burrobirra e gli orecchini di rapanello che ondeggiavano in tutto il loro splendore. 

Harry li salutò con calore. “Come va, ragazzi?” 

Neville gli raccontò dei suoi progressi con le Mandragole neonate e Luna s’imbarcò nella cronaca del suo viaggio alla ricerca del Ricciocorno Schiattoso. 

“Non si è fatto vedere, sai?” 

“Colpa dei Nargilli, senza dubbio” fece Harry, sorridendo. 

“Oh, no di certo. Il suo corno li tiene a distanza. E’ che è molto timido…” 

Remus gli sorrise e si sedette vicino a lui, facendosi spazio tra Harry e il pancione di Slughorn. 

“Come sta Sirius?” bisbigliò Harry. 

“Oh. Il nostro matrimonio potrà anche essere legale, ma quanto a sbandierarlo in giro…” disse lui, tendendo le labbra. “Ma non mi lamento. Abbiamo un paio di Grifondoro del sesto anno niente male, e una Corvonero dell’ultimo…” 

Harry si gettò in una discussione sul Torneo e sulle possibili prove, mentre veniva informato da Remus che agli studenti dal quarto anno in poi sarebbe stato permesso di partecipare. 

“Le prove sono meno pericolose, allora?” fece Hermione, speranzosa. 

“Oh, no! Semplicemente le richieste degli studenti sono diventate impossibili da ignorare. Per certi versi, Harry, è tutta colpa tua. Dopo la tua vittoria del quarto anno, non potevamo fare altro.” 

Harry ebbe una fitta, nonostante l’occasione fosse gioiosa. Aveva quasi dimenticato di aver vinto il Tremaghi e il momento in cui lui e Cedric avevano afferrato la coppa ai due lati, per garantire la vittoria a Hogwarts. Quello che ricordava era l’orrore del cimitero di Little Hangleton, un lampo di luce che cancellava per sempre la vita che gli si parava davanti, un semplice _intralcio_ … 

Guardando i quattro tavoli, i rumorosi Grifondoro, gli allegri Tassorosso, i compunti Corvonero e gli altezzosi Serpeverde, si sentì più rincuorato. A lui era toccata la sua parte di dolore e lutto, ma non doveva andare così per gli altri… 

La Preside fece il discorso d’inaugurazione e presentò Madame Maxime, il pancione tirato, che fu accolta da Hagrid provocando un notevole vuoto intorno alla loro area, e intimandogli bonariamente di andare a occuparsi del whisky di malto per i suoi cavalli Palomino. Ragazze e ragazzi del settimo anno, nella loro leggera divisa azzurra e collocati al tavolo dei Corvonero, si alzarono rispettosamente e tornarono a sedersi. 

La Preside diede poi il benvenuto al nuovo Preside di Durmstrang, un appuntito e compunto uomo di mezza età, tale Ladislav Pontus, che si era trascinato dietro… 

“Viktor!” disse Hermione, raggiante, mentre Harry si muoveva a disagio sulla sedia. 

Il giovane Cercatore era robusto, i capelli corti e gli occhi scuri poco amichevoli e lievemente ingobbito, ma s’illuminò nel vedere la ragazza. 

“Tu è in forma smagliante, Herr-mioni.” 

“Hermione è mia moglie” fece Harry, soave, nonostante il ragazzo tedesco lo sovrastasse. L’altro si sedette, immusonito, e per compassione lei li spinse a parlare di Quidditch. 

Furono interrotti dall’ingresso trionfale del Calice di Fuoco, mentre una serie di _ohhh_ e _ahha_ riempiva la stanza. Le luci delle candele si spensero in un silenzio eccitato, mentre, in modo del tutto casuale e quasi incurante, un giovane pallido dai capelli corvini, inappuntabile nel suo frac dalla lunga coda, entrava tenendo al braccio una dama avvolta in un vestito rosso. 

Harry provò un inspiegabile terrore, cercando di regolarizzare i battiti. Quel viso era così _familiare_ … ma non poteva essere, pensò, deciso. Sì, era solo una somiglianza, dopotutto anche lui aveva i capelli neri… 

Una lingua di fuoco annunciò che ‘Auly, Geneviève‘ era la campionessa di Beauxbatons tra urla di incoraggiamento da parte dei compagni e applausi educati del resto della scuola. 

Harry cercò di sporgersi nella penombra, ma non vedeva nulla. 

“Arcturus, ragazzo mio, siediti qui!” disse Slughorn, brancolando alla cieca, le grosse mani unticce che agguantavano la gola di Harry. 

“Quello era il mio collo, professore” protestò debolmente, mentre senza farsi vedere sfoderava la bacchetta e bisbigliava _Lumos_. 

I professori intimarono il silenzio, mentre il campione di Durmstrang veniva accolto da un ruggito di approvazione da parte del Preside Pontus, e Krum si univa calorosamente all’applauso. 

Harry puntò il fascio di luce sul giovane assistente Arcturus, che cercava di divincolarsi con un’espressione disgustata dal grasso corpo di Slughorn, così ingombrante che gli impediva di prendere posto accanto alla donna, che aveva un’espressione altera, anche quella decisamente familiare… 

Il giovane incrociò il suo sguardo d’inchiostro nero con quello di Harry. Lui non sentì nulla, se non un gelido, paralizzante vuoto. Era uno sguardo morto e privo di espressione, e gli ricordava inspiegabilmente Piton… ma allora perché aveva la sensazione che l’altro fosse quasi … _gioioso_? La sua pelle pallida splendeva spettrale alla luce della bacchetta di Harry e del fuoco del calice, che era diventato di nuovo verde. 

“Harry, che stai facendo? Smettila!” intimò Hermione, afferrandogli un braccio. 

“Herm, c’è qualcosa di terribilmente sb…” iniziò Harry, ma l’annuncio del campione di Hogwarts, il Grifondoro del quinto anno Fabian Prewett - un parente di Molly, pensò lui, felice, battendo le mani entusiasta - cercando di scacciare il senso di gelo, quella paura paralizzante e irrazionale. 

“Ah beh, i leoncini si sono assicurati la gloria anche quest’anno, non è vero? Se tu fossi stato studente, Arcturus, gliel’avresti fatta vedere… 

“Sei troppo gentile, Horace” replicò lui, imperturbabile, mentre Lupin s’inseriva nella discussione. 

“E la tua fidanzata, Patricia, è incantevole, naturalmente!” La donna aveva capelli castani, lineamenti regolari e armoniosi, eppure, nell’occhiata di sprezzante disgusto che gli rivolse… 

“Oh, ma non ti ho presentato Harry Potter, la celebrità del momento! Lo è da quando è nato, per la verità. _Il Prescelto_.” 

Arcturus Gaunt, Tom Riddle, posò il suo sguardo di pece su Harry, l’espressione di nuovo fredda e imperturbabile. Avevano pressappoco la stessa età e si somigliavano, con la carnagione pallida, i lineamenti attraenti, seppur in modo diverso, e i folti capelli corvini. Cercò di sondare il mistero del perché lui l’avesse sconfitto: sembrava un Grifondoro come tanti altri, impulsivo e spontaneo, uno di quegli sciocchi capaci di amare… gli rivolse un sorriso che non si estese agli occhi. 

“Arcturus Gaunt” disse, tendendogli la mano dalle lunghe dita, simile a un pallido ragno. 

Harry sbiancò ulteriormente, incapace di interrompere il contatto visivo. E Tom Riddle seppe che Harry aveva riconosciuto il cognome, e forse (ma no, impossibile!), anche il suo viso, mentre allungava meccanicamente la mano e gli sfiorava la punta delle dita, in una stretta fredda che l’altro ricambiò, implacabile. 

“Ti senti bene, Harry?” bisbigliò Hermione, preoccupata. 

“Ehm… bagno” disse, scusandosi goffamente mentre le rivolgeva un’occhiata che significava _‘problemi, seguimi al più presto’_. 

Harry si addossò alla parete, cercando di regolarizzare il respiro, e certo non aiutò che Nick-Quasi-Senza-Testa si scappellasse nella sua direzione. Irritato per non essere stato considerato, il fantasma lo attraversò, canticchiando ostentatamente ad alta voce. 

_Arcturus Gaunt_ . Quante possibilità c’erano che fosse un parente che gli assomigliava? 

Estrasse la bacchetta. Doveva Disilludersi, prendere il Mantello, avvertire qualcuno? Portare via Hermione, dare l’allarme… poteva essere…Voldemort? Artigli di gelido terrore gli serrarono lo stomaco. Era adulto, ormai, lo aveva sconfitto… le persone che amava erano tornate, l’ombra era stata sconfitta. Aveva avuto abbastanza guai, sì, abbastanza guai per una vita intera! 

_Il cimitero, la cicatrice che esplodeva._

_“Inchinati alla morte, Harry… io non lo so, cosa si prova… non sono mai morto…”_

_No, non di nuovo_ , pensò con determinazione, serrando la fedele bacchetta di agrifoglio, mentre per istinto si girava. Fece appena in tempo a gracchiare _: “Stupeficium!”_

Ma un incantesimo lo colpì, facendolo atterrare a gambe all’aria, la sua unica difesa che gli scivolava dalle mani mentre una piatta voce fredda con appena un’ombra di divertimento bisbigliava: _“Expelliarmus!”_

* 

Albus, a cavallo di una scopa, sciolse dopo diversi minuti il Sigillo che bloccava la finestra dell’ufficio della Preside, non potendo fare a meno di ammirare, e non per la prima volta, l’abilità di Minerva Mc Grannitt con gli Incantesimi. Gellert entrò per primo e scese dalla scopa, guardandosi intorno con simulato scetticismo. Antichi manufatti e delicati strumenti argentei sibilavano sulla scrivania di mogano; alle pareti testi rari e preziosi erano ordinatamente allineati su scaffali di noce, e ritratti dei Presidi precedenti russavano tranquilli nelle loro cornici. 

Le pareti dell’ufficio erano state ridecorate a motivi scozzesi nei toni del rosso e del verde, un effetto che Gellert trovava rivoltante e che intuì dovesse essere un tocco di colore della nuova Preside, e un’enorme confezione di Zenzerotti era collocata, invitante, sulla scrivania lucida. 

“La cara Minerva, li prepara lei” disse Albus, servendosi e offrendone uno a Gellert, che declinò, irritato. 

“Una vita… sprecata… qui dentro” sibilò il giovane biondo, il bel corpo fremente di rabbia, gli occhi che mandavano lampi d’irata delusione. 

“Una vita ben spesa nella formazione delle giovani menti, perché non commettessero i miei errori” replicò Albus, commosso dai ricordi delle centinaia di studenti che erano passati in quello studio, dal meno amato, che non era riuscito a salvare, al più adorato, che era di nuovo in pericolo a causa sua. Il trespolo di Fanny la Fenice non era stato toccato, così come i suoi oggetti, e sentì l’affetto per l’amica Minerva e il dolore per la perdita di ciò che era stato, un uomo saggio e venerato, darsi battaglia nel suo cuore. Lo sguardo gli ricadde su un ritratto di un vecchio dai lunghi capelli argentei, la barba lunga, rispettabile e composto con gli occhiali a mezzaluna, il viso rugoso e sereno. Dopo diversi istanti di stupore, si accorse di osservare l’immagine di ciò che era stato. 

“Allora è _così_ che eri” disse Gellert, seguendo il suo sguardo. 

Albus avrebbe voluto scomparire e andarsene, un’insopportabile morsa a serrargli il petto, mentre Gellert lo esaminava. Il ritratto non parlava, anzi, sembrava stranamente privo di vita, gli occhi azzurri meno perforanti dell’originale, quasi come un ritratto Babbano.* “Sei invecchiato con lo stile che ti contraddistingue e decisamente meglio di me” proseguì, sorridendogli con affetto. 

Albus rimase in silenzio, sentendosi vulnerabile sotto il suo sguardo, e allo stesso tempo confortato e disgustato da se stesso per intenerirsi ai complimenti del compagno. Indicò con un discreto cenno del capo le teche di cristallo, in cui facevano bella mostra di sé l’autentica spada di Godric Grifondoro, un consunto Cappello Parlante, e un bacile istoriato di Antiche Rune. Sperava che Gellert si sbrigasse. 

Harry Potter era di sotto, pensò, osservando il cielo notturno. Insieme ai suoi amati colleghi e studenti, felici, innocenti e affiatati, a brindare e banchettare, salutando con gioia un futuro che credevano privo di oscurità. 

Harry, di cui ricordava ancora come se fosse ieri l’espressione d’incredulo orrore quando aveva estratto il suo nome, annunciandolo come quarto Campione del Tremaghi. 

_“Hai messo il tuo nome nel Calice di fuoco, Harry?”_

_“No, signore.”_

Harry, che a differenza di lui non era capace di mentire. 

Provò un’inesplicabile nostalgia, intrecciata al terrore e al desiderio di vedere, non visto, l’uomo che era diventato lontano dallo spettro di Voldemort, circondato, come meritava, da amore e amicizia. Ma no, dovevano andarsene presto. Doveva tenere d’occhio Gellert… 

Il compagno fece scorrere le dita sul bacile con la reverenza che riservava agli oggetti antichi e di grande potere; lo stesso sguardo di cupido interesse che rivolgeva alle tombe dei Peverell, a qualsiasi cosa fosse collegata ai Doni… 

“Tutti i tuoi ricordi, _qui dentro_ ” disse, estraendo la bacchetta. “Dimmi, Albus… ci sono anch’io?” 

Silente sollevò a sua volta la bacchetta a tastare la sostanza vischiosa e perlacea, e un giovane sorridente, così com’era a sedici anni, lo guardò dal fondo del bacile. 

“Sì... ci sono tutti. Non avrei potuto sopportare che qualcuno usasse la Legilimanzia o me li carpisse accidentalmente. A volte, quando dubitavo di non farcela, preso dallo sconforto e dalla solitudine, o al contrario quando volevo biasimarmi per ciò che ero stato, non potevo trattenermi dal passarli in rassegna” confessò Albus, piano. 

Gellert gli diede un bacio leggero, poi si dedicò al bacile con un sorriso insolitamente dolce. 

“Lo hai protetto bene” disse, dopo diversi minuti, saggiando i vari incantesimi di protezione che custodivano l’amuleto. 

Silente annuì, mentre lo aiutava a sciogliere il complesso sigillo che vi aveva apposto. Non vedeva l’ora di andarsene. 

Albus lo aiutò a liberarlo e Gellert lo prese, reverente. Un pezzo della sua anima custodito nei pensieri di Albus, bacchetta, triangolo e cerchio riuniti in un eterno simbolo di potere, promessa e rinascita… Albus non sapeva che era stato proprio quello stesso amuleto a portarlo prima alla bottega di Gregorovitch, poi a Godric’s Hollow… 

Ci passò la punta della bacchetta, e il manufatto s’illuminò: il contorno del cerchio incastonato nel triangolo si accese, e una sfera di luce argentea si materializzò, indicò una direzione, e svanì direttamente nella testa di Gellert, che la guidava. 

“Il tuo amuleto ha il potere di rilevare la posizione dei Doni” realizzò Albus, atterrito. 

“Perché pensi che sia venuto a Godric’s Hollow, altrimenti? Di certo non per la mia vecchia zia, anche se ho trovato una compagnia più piacevole del previsto. A proposito di questo, il tuo eroicamente stupido Harry ha portato ben _due_ Doni proprio dentro al castello, stasera. Tanta leggerezza reclama una bella lezione, non trovi?” 

Albus si mosse e si parò davanti a lui. Prima che potesse fare altro, uno scintillio verde, simile a un sinistro fuoco d’artificio, esplose nella notte. I due maghi levarono il viso a scrutare il cielo notturno. 

* 

Tom Riddle afferrò la bacchetta di agrifoglio, rigirandosela tra le dita, un’espressione assorta a turbare le fattezze altrimenti inespressive. 

“Nucleo di piuma di fenice, proprio come quella che avevo io… ma non è _questa_ bacchetta che mi ha sconfitto, non è vero?”* mormorò distrattamente. Il suo sguardo andò a Harry, Pietrificato ai suoi piedi. 

“Ironico che finalmente ti abbia colto di sorpresa con il tuo incantesimo preferito, no? C’è un senso circolare di compiuta… _giustizia_ , in questo. Spostiamoci in un posto più appartato. Desidero parlarti”. Fili viscidi e invisibili avvilupparono Harry, che si sentì invadere lentamente da una sorda, impotente disperazione. 

Bellatrix Lestrange, tornata all’aspetto originario, lo aspettava già al settimo piano, nella Stanza delle Necessità. Harry registrò vagamente la cosa, senza sorprendersi che l’Ardemonio non l’avesse distrutta. Era come la ricordava l’ultima volta che l’aveva aperta, una cattedrale stipata di oggetti perduti. Forse Tom Riddle non sapeva, dopotutto, che la stanza potesse prendere qualsiasi forma desiderasse, oltre al secolare nascondiglio ideale per oggetti illeciti. 

“ _Crucio_!” gridò Bellatrix, e una sagoma si contorse ai suoi piedi, in agonia, lottando per non emettere un suono. Emise un gemito strozzato, e Harry realizzò con orrore che era Hermione. 

“Dove sono i Doni?” urlò Bella, pronta a colpirla di nuovo. “Parla, lurida Sanguemarcio!” 

“Non così, Bella.” disse Tom, insinuante. Passò un dito sulla pelle di Hermione, pallida e serica al tatto. 

“Sei quella intelligente, mi dicono” le sussurrò all’orecchio. “Tuo… già, marito, è in mio potere, senza bacchetta. Le tue torture non avranno mai fine, finché non parli.” 

“Come sei tornato?” iniziò Hermione. Se lo avesse distratto e fatto parlare, forse avrebbe potuto elaborato un piano… 

“Non sono in vena di discutere la mia immortalità e la fonte dei miei poteri con te, ragazzina. Ho parlato fin troppo, sprecandomi ad abbassarmi al vostro livello, e ne ho pagato lo scotto. Non succederà più.” 

Bisbigliò al suo orecchio, mentre le accarezzava i capelli, sistemandoglieli dietro le orecchie. Il suo tocco le mandò una scossa elettrica fatta di brividi e repulsione, ma a un certo punto si perse in quegli occhi scuri, privi di emozione come quelli di una statua, ma incredibilmente…belli. 

“Imperio” mormorò, con dolcezza. Harry assisteva alla scena, incapace di muovere un muscolo, mentre Bellatrix gli accarezzava il collo con le lunghe dita affusolate, facendogli sentire le unghie affilate. 

“Dov’è la Bacchetta, Hermione Granger?” chiese Tom, avviluppando la mente della ragazza in un caldo, fluttuante torpore. 

“Non posso dirlo.” 

“Non lo sai?” 

“Non posso dirlo.” 

“Incanto Fidelius” bisbigliò Voldemort, tra sé, guardando gli occhi della ragazza, vuoti e appannati. 

“Potterino ha sposato la Sanguemarcio” cantilenò Bellatrix, continuando ad accarezzarlo, insinuante. “Dimmi, com’è mischiarti al suo lurido corpo babbano?” 

“Smettila con le tue oscenità, Bella. Non riesco a concentrarmi” disse Riddle, provocandole una fitta di dolore con un pigro colpo di bacchetta. “Proviamo ancora. Dov’è la Pietra della Resurrezione?” 

La Maledizione Imperius colpì di nuovo la ragazza, con forza. 

_Contrastalo_ , Hermione, provò ad articolare silenziosamente Harry, gli occhi verdi spalancati. Gli occhiali gli erano caduti e Bellatrix glieli sistemò, accarezzandogli i capelli come a volte faceva Lily, i primi tempi in cui l’aveva riportata in vita e lo guardava addormentarsi, in un’orribile parodia di un gesto affettuoso. 

_Non posso dirlo._

_Non puoi o non vuoi?_

_Ho fatto un Voto Infrangibile._

Voldemort si fermò per qualche istante. Incanto Fidelius e Voto Infrangibile: c’era una sola soluzione per spezzarli entrambi senza provocarne la morte… 

“Non morirai se me lo mostrerai nella mente. Dammi il tuo ricordo. _Legilimens!_ ” 

Gli occhi di Hermione divennero vitrei, mentre Voldemort saccheggiava la sua mente aperta per lui. 

La liberò dalla maledizione con un sospiro soddisfatto. “Un posto così profano, un luogo indegno per un oggetto di tale valore... molto bene, la prenderò più tardi. Ora, passiamo al nostro famoso Harry Potter, finalmente” disse, scostando Bella da Harry. 

“Puoi continuare a Cruciare la ragazza, non mi serve più. Ma bada di farlo in silenzio” le ordinò. 

Harry sentì la fattura Petrificus sciogliersi. Provò a scagliarsi contro di lui, ma le catene che lo avviluppavano si strinsero, serrandolo fin quasi a stritolarlo. I suoi occhi iniziarono a lacrimare. 

“Dovrai fare meglio di così, Riddle” disse, e gli sputò in faccia. 

“Di certo devi ringraziare i tuoi amici se sei ancora in vita, Potter, perché la tua stupidità mi lascia allibito” disse Voldemort, ripulendosi il viso con la manica. “Per ogni tua provocazione, sarai torturato insieme alla tua compagna.” La Maledizione Cruciatus lo colpì come aveva colpito Hermione, a ondate sempre più potenti, ma Harry non emise un suono. 

Voldemort s’inginocchiò accanto a lui, osservando ogni muscolo di quel corpo sottile ma forte contorcersi in un lancinante, silenzioso dolore. Lo liberò dalla morsa della Cruciatus e gli passò una mano sulla fronte sudata. Premette un lungo dito al centro della sua fronte, sul punto in cui era stata la cicatrice, e il fantasma di un dolore s’irradiò da lì a tutto il corpo di Harry, che rabbrividì sotto quel tocco freddo. 

“Il legame tra di noi è spezzato. Posso ucciderti in qualsiasi momento” bisbigliò. 

“Perché non lo fai, allora?” 

“Per i Doni, naturalmente, gli stessi che cercava il tuo amato mentore.” 

“Non sarai mai Padrone della Morte.” 

“Ho già la Pietra, il mio diritto di nascita che prima Silente, poi tu, avete osato sottrarmi.” 

“Oh, sì” disse Harry. “Ironico che tu l’abbia trasformata in Horcrux senza saperlo, non trovi? Dimmi, _Tom_ , cosa te ne farai? Hai così tante persone che hai amato e desideri riportare in vita?” 

Un lampo d’incertezza attraversò gli occhi di pece di Voldemort, che presto fu invaso da una furia cieca. “Abbiamo giocato abbastanza. _Imperio!_ Dov’è la Bacchetta di Sambuco?” 

Harry rovesciò gli occhi all’indietro e fece per parlare, schiudendo lentamente le labbra. Poi gli rise in faccia. 

“Non te lo dirò mai” disse, e Voldemort fremette di rabbia per essere stato ingannato. Realizzò che né la Cruciatus né l’Imperius gli avrebbero portato informazioni. 

“Bene, allora. Guarda morire la tua sporca moglie. _Innerva_ ” bisbigliò. Hermione, svenuta sotto le ripetute torture di Bellatrix, tornò a battere le palpebre, debolmente. 

“Bene, la mia pazienza si è esaurita. Ricorrerò a un semplice, quanto efficace, ‘Avada Kedavra’. Hai tempo fino a tre per deciderti…” 

“Harry… no!”, gridò Hermione. Bellatrix la ridusse al silenzio con un manrovescio e si sistemò per osservare la scena, passandosi la lingua sulle labbra. 

“Uno” disse, puntando la bacchetta contro Hermione. “Due.” La lunga bacchetta le sfiorò l’incavo del collo, dove il cuore pulsava, impazzito… “Tre.” 

“Ho il Mantello!” gridò Harry. 

“Bellatrix, controlla” disse Voldemort, senza spostare la bacchetta da Hermione. 

“Devo tirarlo fuori” tentò Harry. 

“Lo prenderò io. Dov’è?” 

“Nel borsellino di Pelle di Mocassino, Incantesimo Estensore” rivelò, sentendosi sprofondare. Non aveva avuto scelta. 

Bellatrix evitò le zanne messe a protezione dei suoi averi più preziosi, inserì la bacchetta nel borsellino ed estrasse il Mantello. Voldemort si avvicinò per esaminarlo. Lasciò scorrere le dita sulla stoffa antica, simile a una cascata d’acqua intessuta con il più sottile degli aghi, e lo ripose con cura. La sua soddisfazione lasciò presto il posto a una brama più insistente. Harry realizzò con orrore che voleva tutte le Reliquie, e che le avrebbe prese quella sera. 

“Il più inutile dei Doni, ma completa la triade, indubbiamente. E ora, dov’è la Bacchetta?” 

Ma in quel momento un getto rosso lo colpì allo stomaco mentre uno Schiantesimo paralizzava Bellatrix. 

Hermione era in piedi, la bacchetta sguainata, tremante, e sciolse Harry dai lacci. 

“Corri!” gridò lei, tendendogli la mano, e lui scattò in avanti. Ma Voldemort si era ripreso, e sollevava la bacchetta… 

Harry pensò febbrilmente. Non poteva Appellare il Mantello, ma poteva salvare se stesso e Hermione. 

“ _Accio scope!_ ” gridò, sperando che la cattedrale ne avesse a disposizione qualcuna. Una consunta Scopalinda atterrò ai loro piedi e, senza attendere l’altra, Harry salì e trascinò Hermione con sé, che si strinse a lui, mentre Voldemort gridava: 

_“Avada Kedavra!”_

Hermione assaltò con un Incantesimo la porta della Stanza delle Necessità, che si spalancò, e Harry puntò a tutta velocità verso la finestra aperta. 

Voldemort e Bellatrx li seguirono sparando una scia d’incantesimi, mentre Harry, con Hermione saldamente stretta a sé, sfrecciava in aria… 

* 

Lampi verdi e rossi solcarono il cielo. 

Silente fece scattare il suo Spegnino, liberando sfere di luce bianca che danzarono nella notte, rischiarando la scena. Un uomo dalla veste nera volava senza l’ausilio di mezzi magici, inseguendo altre due sagome, un uomo e una donna, a cavallo di una scopa. 

“Voldemort” sussurrò. Montò sulla sua scopa in un energico scatto, imitato da Gellert un istante più tardi. 

Una delle sfere di luce bianca illuminò un viso familiare… un viso dai grandi occhi verdi e scompigliati capelli corvini. _Harry._

Albus diresse la sfera contro Voldemort, accecandolo temporaneamente, e si parò davanti a lui. 

“Perché non te la prendi con qualcuno al tuo livello, Tom?” gridò, riparando Harry con un Sortilegio Scudo. 

Il getto dorato incontrò quello verde e, mentre i due maghi duellavano, luci si accesero, e grida risuonarono nel castello. 

_“Silente?”_ soffiò Tom Riddle, rispondendo agli attacchi mortali del suo ex insegnante di Trasfigurazione. Era molto più giovane di come se lo ricordasse, forse avevano la stessa età… ma non aveva modo di equivocare quello sguardo azzurro e implacabile, l’espressione ferma che sembrava voler leggere a fondo della sua anima mutilata, e il livello degli incantesimi che gli stava rivolgendo contro. Non esisteva più limite tra Magia Bianca e Magia Oscura. Silente combatteva per ucciderlo. Gli venne in mente una sola spiegazione per il suo aspetto ringiovanito… 

“Horcrux!” gridò, lasciandosi andare a una risata priva di allegria. “Silente e… Grindenwald. E’ con lei, vedo. Oh, che razza di ipocrita. E’ questo l’amore che tanto decantava, professore?” lo sbeffeggiò. “L’amore che porta a spezzare l’anima, ad allearsi con il Mago Oscuro che ha solo finto di sconfiggere, a costruire la sua intera vita su ipocrisie e bugie…”. Un affondo colse impreparato Albus che, scosso dalle sue parole, strinse più forte la bacchetta, che per un attimo vacillò tra le sue mani. 

Sotto di lui, Gellert sfidava Bellatrix, i capelli dorati sciolti e mossi nella brezza notturna. Anche la strega fluttuava nell’aria come il suo padrone. 

“Ci rivediamo, Bellatrix Lestrange” disse, rimuovendo l’incantesimo di memoria e sparandole una maledizione, il cui impatto le fece drizzare i capelli. 

“Per l’ultima volta” dichiarò lei, spavalda; una luce folle lampeggiò nei suoi occhi scuri. 

“Non potresti trovarmi più d’accordo” replicò Gellert, e il suo getto argenteo s’incontrò a metà strada con quello verde cupo di Bellatrix… 

Harry osservò i maghi sconosciuti, eppure dall’aria familiare che fronteggiavano per lui i suoi nemici. _‘Silente’_ , aveva detto Voldemort, con un misto di disprezzo e terrore… poteva essere? Intanto, l’incantesimo del giovane biondo rimbalzò contro di lui, e Bellatrix ne approfittò per lanciare una fattura mortale… 

Un getto la fulminò, rischiando di farla cadere. Harry sfrecciò davanti alla strega, sostituendosi all’uomo sconosciuto, e Bellatrix, in difficoltà sotto il doppio attacco, virò a tutta velocità verso il suo padrone… 

“Bel colpo, ragazzo” lo elogiò il giovane biondo, passandogli vicino e andando al suo inseguimento. Harry lo tallonò e riuscì ad affiancarlo. Riconobbe quella faccia allegra, i riccioli scomposti e gli occhi dal taglio felino… 

“Ma tu sei Gellert Grindenwald!” esalò, cercando di elaborare ciò che stava accadendo. Grindenwald che lo _aiutava_ contro Bellatrix, e lui, Harry, che aveva appena salvato il secondo mago oscuro più potente di tutti i tempi… 

“Però, sei un fulmine” disse l’altro, rimangiandosi quell’osservazione quando gli tirò una Fattura Pungente che gli aprì uno squarcio lungo il braccio. 

“Mossa sbagliata” lo ammonì Gellert, scoprendo i denti perlacei e scagliandogli una maledizione… 

“Gellert! Non fare del male a Harry!” tuonò Albus, furioso. Tom Riddle era dietro di lui, bloccato da un potentissimo schermo protettivo, che attaccava con ampi fendenti di bacchetta. 

“Mi ha attaccato per primo, Albus!” 

“Professor Silente?!” chiese Harry, incerto tra dubbio e speranza. 

Bellatrix seguì Silente, scagliandogli contro una sagoma nera che si deformò e si allungò a formare tre mostruose teste di serpente. 

“Silly giovane e in vita, Silly si fa il ragazzo terribile di Durmstrang, oh, _cattivo_ Silly!” cantilenò, mostrandogli la lingua e scoprendo i denti. 

_“Expecto Patronus!”_ gridò Harry, e tre poderosi cervi d’argento fugarono l’apparizione. 

Albus virò nella sua direzione, mentre Gellert, dopo aver lanciato un Incantesimo di Ostacolo a Bellatrix, li raggiungeva. 

Harry fece scorrere lo sguardo dall’uno all’altro, cercando di arginare la preoccupazione per Hermione, accasciata contro di lui e tremante di febbre. 

“Sì, Harry, sono Albus Silente” confermò l’uomo dai capelli castani e dai penetranti occhi azzurri, nel tono leggero e pratico che Harry avrebbe riconosciuto ovunque. “Nella prima conversazione che abbiamo avuto, guardavi nello Specchio delle Brame e ti vedevi felice insieme alla tua famiglia, e io ti dissi… 

“…che non era saggio rifugiarsi nei sogni, e dimenticarsi di vivere”, disse Harry, e una gioia che non provava da anni, un senso irrazionale di fiducia e sicurezza, gli esplose nel petto. Non importava cos’aveva fatto Silente, né i suoi inganni, né il fatto che fosse, contro ogni logica, giovane e accompagnato dal Mago Oscuro che aveva sconfitto. No, importava solo il rassicurante, familiare scintillio dei suoi occhi che lo squadravano a fondo, la gioia che gli trasfigurava il volto come se non potesse contemplare qualcosa di più bello e interessante dell’ex allievo ormai diventato uomo che gli stava davanti… 

“Mi dispiace interrompere questo delizioso ricongiungimento” interruppe Gellert, che teneva a bada Bellatrix, mentre le difese erette contro Voldemort iniziavano a cedere, pian piano, “ma abbiamo questioni più pressanti di cui occuparci. I Doni della Morte, ragazzo, dove sono?” 

“Oh, Gellert, non _ora_!” sbottò Albus, tornando a rivolgersi a Harry. “Scappa e porta in salvo Hermione, penseremo noi a loro” lo istruì Silente. 

“Te lo scordi, Albus! Insisto” sibilò Gellert, sbarrando la strada a Harry e minacciandolo con la bacchetta. “Dove sono i Doni?” 

Harry, fulminato dall’assurdità della situazione (Silente che chiamava Grindelwald per nome, e l’improvvisa minaccia che proveniva dal giovane che lo aveva aiutato), guardò il suo ex Preside e non disse nulla. 

“Ti consiglierei di rispondergli, Harry”, disse Silente, in tono di scusa. “Il mio… amico sa essere deplorevolmente testardo, quando si mette in testa qualcosa.” 

Gellert fece per replicare, ma il suo sguardo saettò di nuovo su Harry, che rispose meccanicamente. Anche dopo tutto quel tempo, era impossibile per lui non fidarsi istintivamente di Albus Silente. 

“Voldemort ha il Mantello e sa dov’è la Pietra, non so dove sia la Bacchetta…” 

“Oh, ma davvero, Albus, sei un portento!” si esaltò Gellert, battendo le mani. “Lo sapevo che non ti sarebbe stato difficile farlo parlare, ma così in fretta…” 

In quel momento, Bellatrix si liberò dalle pastoie che la tenevano ferma e attaccò Silente, mentre Gellert si lanciava contro Riddle. 

“Scappa, Harry!”, gridò Silente. “Vola verso Hogsmeade, e Smaterializzati!” 

Harry non poté fare a meno di guardare Voldemort e Grindenwald che duellavano, lanciandosi incantesimi di Magia Oscura che non si sarebbe sognato neanche nei suoi peggiori incubi… 

“Quale inutile spreco” Riddle provocò l’avversario, con voce fredda e crudele, “che tu non ti unisca a me, con i poteri che hai, invece di farti sottomettere da quel Babbanofilo ipocrita…” 

“E’ un mago molto dotato, e non è detto che non sia io a sottometterlo” ribatté Gellert, amabile, mentre contraccambiava con foga i suoi affondi. I loro capelli, folti, lucidi e neri quelli di Riddle, lunghi e dorati quelli di Gellert, sferzavano l’aria fredda; i loro occhi, verde contro nero, non si lasciavano per un solo istante mentre si combattevano. “So bene che non tu non hai spazio per alleati, ma solo per ottusi servitori. E a me piace comandare, temo, ma puoi capirmi, non è vero? Una sensazione familiare per te… così come l’ira quando le cose sfuggono al tuo… controllo.” Liberò un altro vortice oscuro, che si fece strada fra le difese di Riddle. 

Voldemort virò verso il basso, sbalzato dalla maledizioni di Grindenwald, e vide Bellatrix cadere sotto le fatture combinate di Silente e Potter. 

La donna si riscosse, intercettando il lampo irato del suo Signore, e gridò con un ultimo scoppio d’energia, _“Sectumsempra!”_

La maledizione colpì il petto di Albus, che si aprì in due come se aperto da una spada affilata, e iniziò a fiottare sangue. 

_“No!”_ gridò Harry, interrompendo la fuga. “Professore, va tutto bene! Cosa devo fare, mi dica cosa devo fare…” 

Lo raggiunse e lo aiutò a rimettersi in sella sulla scopa, mentre Albus gli bisbigliava debolmente il controincantesimo. Harry gli tenne la testa, cercando di sostenere entrambi a cavallo delle rispettive scope. Sentiva Hermione che scivolava pericolosamente contro di lui, mentre cercava di concentrarsi sulle ferite dell’altro, che si ricomponevano lentamente… 

_“Vulnera Sanetur. Vulnera Sanetur”_ bisbigliò freneticamente. 

“Questo non dovevi farlo!” proruppe Gellert in direzione di Bellatrix, lanciandole un’Avada Kedavra che la evitò per un soffio. Tom Riddle gli lanciò una maledizione sconosciuta che gli artigliò i visceri. Gellert sentì il suo stomaco spaccarsi mentre gli intestini fuoriuscivano; un dolore lancinante mai provato prima gli squassò lo stomaco, e cadde… 

“Gellert!” gemette Albus, ancora debole e sanguinante. Harry restò lì, la bacchetta a mezz’aria, l’incantesimo non ancora terminato, mentre osservava allibito Albus Silente che si trascinava lontano da lui per aiutare Grindenwald. Si rese conto troppo tardi di essere esposto alla mercé di Bellatrix e Voldemort, senza più Silente a fargli da scudo, e seguì in ritardo il suo suggerimento: scappò verso Hogsmeade, spingendo il manico di scopa al massimo e sperando di arrivarci in tempo… 

Albus raggiunse Gellert, il corpo che gli si spaccava in due per l’emorragia, e lo strinse a sé. Ma erano entrambi troppo deboli, incapaci di mantenere il controllo su un’unica scopa. Quella di Gellert precipitò in aria, e Albus si sentì scivolare lentamente, inesorabilmente… era la fine… 

Ma un suono di pura felicità, e allo stesso tempo mortalmente triste, che non avrebbe pensato di poter sentire di nuovo, esplose nell’aria, e una fenice dalle piume rosse e oro si precipitò a raccogliere sul suo ampio, lucido mantello piumato, il suo antico amico e padrone. Albus cadde sul suo dorso mentre cercava di tirare a sé Gellert, aggrappato alla sua ala. Ce la fece, e virarono sempre più su, verso le luci di Hogsmeade, l’insegna dei Tre Manici di Scopa che riluceva in lontananza… 

E Albus vide Voldemort e Bellatrix, insanguinata e aggrappata al suo Signore, volare intrecciati verso Harry e Hermione. Una pallida mano spettrale si tese ad afferrare il suo manico di scopa, mentre la bacchetta toccava la schiena della ragazza… Albus spronò Fanny in avanti, e la Fenice caricò contro Bellatrix e Riddle, esplodendo insieme a loro in una nube di fuoco. 

Una scintilla di luminosa speranza divampò in Harry quando vide la Fenice. Semmai avesse nutrito qualche dubbio sul fatto che l’uomo potesse non essere il Silente che ricordava, il canto di Fanny e la sua implosione in un vortice di fuoco e piume lo fugò del tutto. Albus si era smaterializzato insieme al suo… amico Gellert, ma temeva che anche Bellatrix e Voldemort fossero riusciti a fare altrettanto… 

Tardivamente, una pattuglia di Auror, riconoscibile dalla formazione a testuggine, le scope ultimo modello ordinatamente schierate a fendere l’aria notturna, solcò il cielo. 

Harry non aveva il tempo per accoglierli e spiegare loro l’accaduto. Non poteva fermarsi, doveva portare Hermione al San Mungo. Il terrore di perderla, fino a quel momento arginato per la lotta impari per la loro sopravvivenza e dalle tante emozioni della serata, lo attanagliò. Non poteva, non _doveva_ succedere… Sparò un Patronus di avvertimento in direzione dei suoi colleghi e si Smaterializzò, tenendo Hermione tra le braccia. 

* 

Hermione aprì gli occhi, debole e stremata. Si trovava in un letto sconosciuto ed era ricoperta di Essenza di Dittamo. 

“Harry” bisbigliò, e lui le fu accanto, stringendole la mano. 

“Stai bene, adesso. Sei stata meravigliosa a tirarci fuori da quella Stanza”, bisbigliò. “Riposati adesso, siamo al sicuro.” 

“Dobbiamo avvertire l’Ordine…” 

“Ci ho già pensato, ho mandato dei Patronus” la rassicurò Harry, accarezzandole i capelli. Lei rabbrividì, ripensando al tocco di Voldemort. _Si somigliano_ , pensò con orrore, e lui lasciò ricadere la mano, di scatto, intuendo quel pensiero. 

“Siamo vivi e siamo in vantaggio” disse lei, fiduciosa. “Vinceremo di nuovo.” 

“Ha due Doni su tre, Herm…” disse lui, sconsolato, scuotendo la testa. 

Hermione rise. “Ne ha solo uno”. Si rigirò l’anello al dito, e il rubino da rosso divenne nero. “Albus Silente una volta mi ha detto che non c’è modo migliore di nascondere qualcosa, se non mostrandola sotto gli occhi di tutti.” 

Harry la guardò, incantato e, come sempre, con un misto di stupore e venerazione di fronte a tanta genialità. 

“Ma la Maledizione Imperius…” 

“So contrastarla quanto te” disse, con un sorriso furbo. “Ma ho avuto il buonsenso di non farglielo sapere. Non ti dispiace per il tuo anello di fidanzamento, vero? E’ a casa, al sicuro…” 

“Non preoccuparti” disse Harry, in fretta. “Ma Albus Silente, _amico di Grindenwald_! Cioè, so che da ragazzo lui… no, aspetta, sono di nuovo giovani. Ma allora…” 

Hermione lo guardò con un lampo di tristezza mista a tenera compassione. “Non dobbiamo pensarci adesso” disse, stringendogli la mano. “Andrà bene” lo rassicurò ancora, con voce più allegra e forte di quanto non sentisse. “Siamo circondati da amici e Auror potenti, e Voldemort e Bellatrix potrebbero essere soli, per quanto ne sappiamo. Dovevamo morire stasera, ma ce l’abbiamo fatta di nuovo…” 

“Grazie a Silente e Grindenwald” precisò Harry, che non riusciva a toglierseli dalla testa. 

Hermione sorrise. “Già, hanno mandato all’aria i suoi piani. Vedrai, faremo presto a sconfiggerlo. Tutto tornerà alla normalità, Harry.” 

* 

Albus trascinò Gellert nel primo posto che gli venne in mente, la Stamberga Strillante. Ancora debole per il dissanguamento, si chinò a esaminare gli effetti della Maledizione Espellivisceri. Lo stomaco dell’altro era aperto e squarciato: sangue, intestini spappolati e liquidi biliosi e scuri colavano dal corpo martoriato e squassato dal dolore. 

“Temo che ti farà male” disse Albus. Gli ravviò i capelli con le dita, gli passò una pezza fresca e bagnata sulla fronte sudata, e iniziò a passare la punta della bacchetta sulla ferita. 

Gellert rabbrividì e non riuscì a trattenere un gemito. 

“Posso addormentarti” disse Albus, dolcemente. 

“No” disse lui, un lampo di determinazione a scurirgli gli occhi. “Voglio guardare.” 

Lentamente, centimetro dopo centimetro, la lunga ferita fu ricucita fra gli ansiti di Gellert, Albus gli afferrò la mano, e lui la strinse come un’ancora di salvezza. Quando ebbe finito, Gellert era inzuppato di sudore, il letto fradicio. Si sentiva lo stomaco a pezzi, gli intestini stavano ricrescendo dolorosamente. 

“Avresti potuto fare il Guaritore” gli sorrise Gellert, debolmente, pallido ed esangue. 

“Oh, sia ringraziato Merlino” gemette Albus, accarezzandogli il viso. 

“Hai scelto me” bisbigliò l’altro, ricambiando le sue carezze. 

Silente non ebbe bisogno di chiedergli a cosa si riferiva. Aveva lasciato soli Harry e Hermione contro Voldemort e Bellatrix, entrambi intenzionati a ucciderli, per salvare lui. Non aveva pensato, quando lo aveva visto cadere: era semplicemente scattato in avanti ad afferrarlo. Sarebbero morti l’uno nelle braccia dell’altro, e ad Albus non sarebbe importato, purché l’avessero fatto insieme… 

“Mi piace la tua Fenice” sussurrò Gellert. Albus ripensò a Fanny, ridotta a un pulcino nero e bruciacchiato, che lo aveva beccato affettuosamente, poi era uscita nella notte, battendo le deboli alucce. “E mi piace anche il tuo Harry. Coraggioso, certo, non molto brillante, e poi anche… _carino_ , a suo modo, no?” disse, gli occhi che scintillavano. 

“Non è il _mio_ Harry” lo rimbrottò Albus, ricambiando il sorriso. “Non quanto tu sei il mio Gellert. Devo prepararti una pozione curativa” continuò, arrossendo sotto il suo sguardo, “e in un paio di giorni sarai completamente guarito. Dobbiamo tornare a casa. Creerò una Passaporta e…” 

“Casa” lo interruppe Gellert, in un bisbiglio, “è dove tu sei con me.” 

Albus non poté fare a meno di trattenere una lacrima. Negli occhi dell’altro leggeva soltanto un puro, inequivocabile amore. 

* 

Nascondere la Pietra in una villetta di Brighton, pensò Voldemort, furioso, in un _cottage_ babbano per le vacanze estive… Quale squallore! E anche le protezioni, nonostante la Granger fosse una strega di discreto livello, lasciavano a desiderare. La piccola pietra splendette, nera e lucente nella sua mano. Il suo diritto di nascita, il manufatto antico ristorato al legittimo erede, precedentemente sottratto all’indegno zio, lo stemma dei Peverell inciso a formare quel familiare, complesso triangolo… 

Bellatrix si tamponava il sangue dalle ferite dopo essersi presa cura delle scottature di entrambi, e Tom distolse lo sguardo, come sempre disturbato alla vista di quel liquido scarlatto, così vischioso, umano e fastidiosamente mortale, contemplando la pietruzza nera. Le parole di quel piccolo, insolente Potter avevano colto nel segno, e gli bruciavano ancora. Non aveva nessuno da amare, nessuno che desiderasse resuscitare… l’unico Dono che gli interessava seriamente usare era la Bacchetta, ed era l’unico che non aveva, pensò, stizzito. 

“Chi resusciteremo, Bellatrix?” chiese alla compagna, che sembrava lievemente più in forze. 

“I tuoi primi seguaci?” suggerì lei. Tom annuì, cercando di mascherare il sollievo per quel suggerimento. Abraxas Malfoy, Orion e Cygnus Black e tutti gli altri, Avery, Lestrange, Nott... 

I nomi si si susseguirono come proiettili sulle sue labbra, mentre girava la Pietra per tre volte. 

Non accadde nulla. 

“Prova tu” disse stizzito, lanciandola a Bellatrix. Forse la Pietra non funzionava se il suo possessore aveva l’anima mutilata? Ma non poteva essere così: il Mantello lo rendeva invisibile, e di certo non potevano esserci simili limitazioni per la Bacchetta Invincibile, che era appartenuta a Silente e a Grindelwald… il fatto che avessero creato almeno un Horcux lo riempiva di un’incontenibile ilarità. Silente non era migliore di lui, e, appena lo ammise a se stesso, non ne ebbe più paura. 

Bellatrix esitò, la Pietra in mano. Non aveva alcun desiderio di resuscitare genitori, zii o parenti morti, ma c’era un seguace del Signore Oscuro che avrebbe potuto essergli utile, dopotutto. 

“Bartimeus Crouch junior” tentò, facendo girare la pietra. 

Nulla. 

Tom la schiaffeggiò con violenza, come se la colpa fosse sua. 

“Fammi vedere, lascia che la esamini.” 

In pochi minuti, si accorse che la Pietra non era affatto un antico manufatto magico, ma un semplice sasso incantato per sembrare uno delle Reliquie. L’imitazione era stata fatta alla perfezione. 

“La ragazza mi ha ingannato” sibilò irosamente. 

“Mio Signore…” 

“Taci! Non capisci che siamo perduti?” 

L’ira di Voldemort distrusse l’intera ala ovest del Malfoy Manor, prima che Bellatrix potesse avvicinarsi per calmarlo. Resistette alla silenziosa maledizione Cruciatus che le scagliò, e sostenne il suo sguardo, stringendogli il braccio. 

“Ci sarebbe un modo” sussurrò lei. “Possiamo ancora vincere.” 

“No, non capisci” ripeté Tom Riddle, e per un attimo sembrò solo un ragazzo vulnerabile, addirittura più giovane di quanto non fosse. “Il Ministero, gli Auror, Silente, Grindenwald… tutti ci staranno addosso, e noi abbiamo solo un inutile pezzo di stoffa per nasconderci!” sputò la parola con disprezzo. “I miei Mangiamorte sono ancora troppo pochi, le nostre alleanze con gli ibridi deboli, e crolleranno non appena si renderanno conto che siamo in svantaggio! E, cosa peggiore di tutte, sono ancora mortale.” 

“Non sarai mai un comune mortale, per me” disse Bella, sollevandosi ad accarezzargli i folti capelli neri e stringendolo a sé. “Ci sarebbe un modo” gli ripeté, soffiandogli sul lobo dell’orecchio. 

E lui la ascoltò. Lei gli andò incontro, sinuosa come un cobra, le labbra che lo catturavano in un bacio violento, lungo e sensuale. Fu lei a staccarsi da lui, che la tenne stretta, il respiro ansante. 

“Abbiamo del lavoro da fare, Tom” gli sussurrò, passandogli un dito sulle labbra. 

______________________________________________________ 

Ebbene sì, sono l’autrice… salve! 

Grazie a chi ha letto questo delirio finora, e soprattutto a chi è arrivato alla fine di questo capitolo-fiume (complimenti, davvero!) 

Alcune note: 

* Nel mio headcanon Gellert ha gli occhi cangianti 

* Slughorn/Lumacorno non è Imperiato, Confuso o semplicemente un idiota totale, o almeno non del tutto, quando presenta Harry a Voldemort. Per lui, Tom Riddle non è Voldemort, anzi, l’abitudine e l’attrazione repressa, nonché la sottile manipolazione di Tom, gli fanno credere, in realtà, che Tom Riddle sia diventato il brillante pozionista Arcturus Gaunt, un giovane dal passato difficile che si è redento perché lui gliene ha dato la possibilità, perciò - sempre nel suo cervello - Harry non corre alcun pericolo in sua compagnia (trovo che questo sia in carattere con il personaggio, in caso fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate). 

* Il ritratto di Albus sembra quasi babbano nella sua semi-immobilità, questo perché Albus è tornato in vita nella sua forma corporea, ma allo stesso tempo il suo corpo precedente è realmente morto, perciò ho scelto questo compromesso (ho pensato che non sarebbe stato logico che parlasse e si muovesse come prima). 

* La bacchetta di Tom (la gemella di quella di Harry), è andata persa nella battaglia, e Voldemort ne sta usando un’altra che gli ha procurato Bellatrix, per questo anche la connessione delle bacchette è spezzata. 

* E con questo siamo arrivati a metà storia! Grazie per l’attenzione e ai prossimi capitoli J 


	15. L'altro Riddle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellatrix escogita un piano per nascondere il ritorno del Signore Oscuro; Padma viene coinvolta...

#  XV. 

#  L’ALTRO RIDDLE 

Draco si contorse sotto l’assalto della terza Maledizione Cruciatus della serata. Sentiva l’ira di Voldemort, devastante, assoluta, il dolore bruciante che gli riempiva le vene, il sangue che gli ribolliva…eppure il sentimento dominante che provava verso quell’uomo pallido, con gli occhi che dardeggiavano rossi e i lineamenti contorti dalla furia, così simile eppure così diverso dal Voldemort che ricordava, non era affatto paura. 

_Impotenza. Rabbia. Rancore._

Naturalmente, lui lo sapeva. I suoi tentativi di risultare piacevole e convincente si erano rivelati inutili con Draco, che non faceva che pensare a Pansy che lo aspettava a casa, preoccupata; ai suoi genitori, che erano di sopra e non potevano sapere ciò che succedeva al figlio nella stanza insonorizzata, e anche se lo avessero saputo non avrebbero potuto impedirlo, ma anzi avrebbero solo peggiorato la situazione; e a Blaise, di cui Voldemort conosceva il segreto. Era rimasto lì, le guance in fiamme, tutta la sua vita e i suoi sentimenti più nascosti esposti ad Arcturus Gaunt… no, a _Voldemort_ , e quel che era peggio, aveva detto soltanto la verità. Non poteva essergli utile. 

Voldemort terminò la Cruciatus e la zia Bella si avvicinò a lui, scostandogli i capelli dalla fronte, accaldata e ansante come sempre quando praticava o assisteva a violenze e manifestazioni di forza. 

“Allora, Draco, dov’è?” chiese Voldemort. Suonava quasi sinceramente curioso, educato. “Sono sicuro che puoi prenderla per me”. 

“E’ protetta… io non posso…” 

“Ma conoscerai qualcuno che può farlo per te, non è vero?” s’inserì Bella, cercando di risultare suadente, ma la voce le uscì stridula e cantilenante, come se parlasse a un bambino di cinque anni. Non sapeva esattamente quando si fosse accorto che la zia non era solo attraente, intelligente e potentissima, ma anche sadica e squilibrata… ad ogni modo, troppo tardi: si era unito ai Mangiamorte su suo invito, lusingato dall’onore che veniva accordato a un ragazzo di sedici anni... 

Voldemort lo guardò con disprezzo: la morsa dell’ira, che lo attanagliava da quando aveva lasciato Hogwarts, lo assalì con rinnovata violenza. 

“Tuo nipote non ha ancora imparato a rispettarmi, Bella. Peccato” gli sussurrò, vicino all’orecchio, un dito lungo e spettrale a scostargli una ciocca di capelli argentei “peccato davvero, perché avrei voluto premiarti con il più intimo accesso ai miei pensieri. Ti sarebbe piaciuto, non è vero?” 

Draco rimase in silenzio e immobile, mentre Bella pregustava quel tipo più sottile di tortura. 

“Non mentire al tuo signore Voldemort. Potrei smettere in questo istante di farti soffrire, non ho alcun desiderio di prolungare oltre questo spiacevole spettacolo. Ma credo che tu abbia delle risposte per me e che tu non sia abbastanza… motivato per fornirmele. Chi pensi che debba essere il prossimo a pagare per la sua reticenza, Bella? Sua moglie, Pansy? O il suo amante, Blaise?” 

“Non… non è il mio amante” riuscì ad articolare Draco. 

“Non lo è, dici?” chiese Voldemort, sprezzante. “Ma non perché non lo vorresti, dico bene? Lo vedremo… convocalo qui, Bella.” 

“No!” gemette, rauco, sollevando la testa, i capelli incollati alla fronte, il viso terreo. 

“Come vuoi, allora. Farò portare qui tua moglie, forse preferisci che ti aiuti a liberarti di lei…” 

“No! Io… e va bene, forse c’è qualcuno che potrebbe saperlo!” 

Voldemort non si diede la pena di rispondere, e si limitò a inarcare leggermente un sopracciglio. 

“Rookwood” gemette Draco, in un soffio. 

“ _Rookwood?_ ” gli fece il verso Voldemort. Un’altra scarica di dolore attraversò il suo corpo esangue. “A quanto vedo sei ancora tanto stupido da cercare di aggirarmi. Da quando voi Serpeverde siete diventati così sentimentali, così privi di cervello e ipocritamente onorevoli?” chiese, atteggiando le labbra in un’espressione di sarcastico disgusto che risultò semplicemente orribile. 

“Rookwood ha rinnegato i Mangiamorte e i valori delle nobili famiglie Purosangue. Pagherà, a suo tempo, ma sarebbe troppo rischioso Imperiarlo adesso! Un pezzo grosso come lui attirerebbe l’attenzione del Ministero su di noi, il che sarebbe esattamente quello che vuoi, non è vero? Stupido ragazzo” inveì Voldemort. Sollevò un pallido, lunghissimo dito, e Draco si contorse di nuovo, artigli acuminati gli lacerarono la schiena… 

“Se non l’avrò entro stasera, cadremo tutti, e tu e la tua famiglia sarete i primi che lascerò indietro. Perché spedirti ad Azkaban, dove potresti spiattellare quel poco che sai? Ho una schiera di Dissennatori sotto il mio controllo… oh, questo attira la tua attenzione, vedo” commentò Voldemort, beffardo. Un lampo di terrore aveva infatti attraversato il giovane, che si accasciò a terra, prostrato. 

“Te lo chiedo per l’ultima volta, Draco… _chi_ può prenderla per me?”. Voldemort lo rialzò e gli prese il viso tra le mani. Il giovane esitò, ma i suoi pallidi occhi grigi non poterono sottrarsi ai suo neri occhi d’ebano. 

_Una giovane donna con occhi altrettanto scuri, lunghi capelli neri e la pelle color caffelatte, l’uniforme dell’Ufficio Misteri che non nascondeva del tutto il corpo sinuoso, pronunciava un incantesimo e apriva una porta in una stanza circolare fiocamente illuminata…_

“Chi è?” 

“Padma Patil” sussurrò Draco, scosso dai brividi. 

“Va convinta, Imperiata e Obliviata. Occupatene, e forse riceverai la mia benevolenza”, disse Voldemort, distrattamente, la mente già rivolta ad altre, più importanti questioni. 

“Non-non posso” gemette Draco. 

“E’ la sua ex ragazza” lo informò Bellatrix, lieta che i noiosissimi pettegolezzi della sorella Narcissa sull’unico figlio si fossero rivelati di qualche utilità. 

“Per essere confuso, inutile e affetto da vergognose e innaturali tendenze ti dai discretamente da fare, giovane Draco” concesse Voldemort, con blanda sorpresa. 

“C’è qualcuno che potrebbe convincerla più facilmente, e con meno scrupoli dei tuoi? A meno che tu non ci costringa ad occuparcene personalmente…” insinuò Bellatrix, sostenendo il nipote, che sembrava sul punto di svenire. “Dillo alla tua zietta, Dracuccio, da bravo, e non ti sarà fatto niente… tornerai dalla tua indegna mogliettina Mezzosangue stanotte…” 

* 

Rabastan si morse le labbra con i denti, soffocando il gemito di dolore che gli saliva alla gola. La Spira di Nagini gli bruciava insopportabilmente, un’agonia che non sarebbe finita finché non si fosse presentato al cospetto di Lord Voldemort. Vicino a lui, la sua bellissima Padma dormiva, innocente, mostrava tutta la sua giovinezza. I folti capelli scuri, lisci e setosi, erano sparsi come un manto sul cuscino bianco, e i contorni del suo viso, nel sonno, sembravano severi e antichi come quelli di una dea, o una sfinge. Fece scorrere lo sguardo su di lei, contemplandola: la fronte alta, le ciglia nerissime, e quelle labbra scure, sempre avide di baci, e più in giù… il tenero incavo del collo, le forme voluttuose, già mature, ma fresche, che ancora conservavano l’odore pungente dei loro corpi che si erano uniti. Era così irresistibile nella sua spontanea tenerezza, nel suo ostentato rifiuto di ogni gesto romantico. Non gli aveva chiesto nulla, né parole d’amore, né del suo passato, né di essere presentato alla sua famiglia o di farsi vedere con lei in pubblico. Nulla, se non essere desiderata e compresa. Era brillante, pensò, perfino per una Corvonero. E c’erano così tante piccole cose che la rendevano… _diversa_. Le sue idee, la sua attrazione per la Magia Oscura, il suo modo di vedere il mondo come una distesa di grigio in tutte le sue tonalità, con infinite possibilità in cui rischiava di perdersi. La sua vivacità, l’insofferenza verso le apparenze, la convenzionalità e la popolarità delle sue amiche Grifondoro, il fatto che fosse così attraente proprio perché non ci pensava affatto, impegnata a coltivare la propria mente come un giardino di piante che crescevano silenziose, tra mille cure. La guardò mentre si spostava, cercando il calore del suo corpo, e afferrava il cuscino dopo non averlo trovato. 

Sentimenti mai provati prima nacquero in lui. Sapeva cos’erano, quanto fossero pericolosi, quanto lo rendessero esposto… no, non poteva ammetterlo neanche a se stesso. Non era il goffo, proibito sperimentare con Regulus Black, che tuttora lo guardava insistentemente come se volesse parlargli in privato; né era il momentaneo brivido, che gli aveva lasciato sempre un senso d’inappagato disgusto, con altre donne di cui non ricordava il nome, né le fattezze. Si maledisse per quelle emozioni non volute. Doveva svuotare la mente, altrimenti Voldemort avrebbe capito… amare lo avrebbe reso vulnerabile. Padma era utile solo per i segreti che poteva carpirle. No, non doveva sospettare che fosse qualcosa di diverso, di più. Si ricompose, alimentando i suoi ricordi di Azkaban: omicidi, complotti, torture, il suo passato più oscuro. Sì, lui dimorava nel buio. Era un Mangiamorte e un ex galeotto. Lui era un Lestrange, uno dei più fedeli servitori del Signore Oscuro! L’agonia prolungata divenne insopportabile. Senza riuscire a guardare Padma un’altra volta, si Smaterializzò. 

Rabastan vide Draco uscire dalla segreta del Manor, una delle tante alle quali si accedeva tramite complicati passaggi segreti. Quella casa era un labirinto, oltre ad essere un capolavoro del kitsch, pensò, seccato. Era pallido, i lineamenti sconvolti dal miscuglio di sentimenti che gli si leggeva in faccia: rabbia, impotenza, dolore. Le sue tempie sanguinavano, i vestiti laceri. 

Rabastan lo prese per un braccio e lui rabbrividì, poi si rilassò quando capì che voleva solo confortarlo. “Stai bene?” 

Il ragazzo annuì silenziosamente. “Mi… mi dispiace, zio Rab. Non ho potuto evitarlo” mormorò debolmente, prima di Smaterializzarsi. Da Pansy, pensò, da sua moglie. Smise di compatirlo: lui andava a casa, e aveva un letto caldo e una giovane donna ad accoglierlo, qualcosa che lui aveva appena lasciato. Ora era il suo turno di preoccuparsi… per se stesso, e per Padma. Per _cosa_ era dispiaciuto, Draco? Si chiese, allarmato, mentre uno spiacevole sospetto gli si formava nella mente. 

Era stato bravo a dissimulare, pensò Rabastan, cupamente. Aveva avuto anni di esperienza per esercitare l’Occlumanzia, e non biasimava il giovane, inesperto Draco per averlo tradito. Non voleva farlo, pensò, e un burbero affetto per il nipote di suo fratello, misto a pena per l’inferno che doveva passare, sorsero inaspettatamente in lui. Era stata un’eredità di famiglia, la fedeltà cieca a Voldemort: al contrario di lui, il giovane Malfoy non aveva avuto la possibilità di scegliere. 

Si riscosse. Avrebbe dovuto sfruttare Padma. Non sopportava l’idea di usare una Maledizione senza Perdono su di lei, per poi Obliviarla. Finora aveva finto che la loro relazione fosse… paritaria, disinteressata. Ma era necessario che la prendesse. Voldemort e Bellatrix avevano ragione, pensò. Presto gli Auror gli sarebbero stati addosso, e i Mangiamorte sarebbero stati schiacciati senza pietà, peggio di quanto non lo fossero mai stati… era semplicemente impossibile sfuggire contemporaneamente all’Ordine della Fenice e al Signore Oscuro, e Padma poteva rimanere coinvolta comunque. 

“Eri uscito, Seb?”, chiese Padma, stesa sul divano a trangugiare una bella coppa di gelato con panna, preparato con il congegno Babbano che aveva insistito per fargli installare in cucina. Lo divertiva il suo appetito vorace, soprattutto dopo l’amore, il gusto con cui la ragazza mangiava e faceva tutto ciò che voleva senza crearsi problemi. La ragazza gli venne incontro, offrendogli una cucchiaiata di gelato alla fragola, e fu in quel momento che decise, assurdamente, di dirle la verità. 

“Padma” sussurrò, stringendola tra le braccia, confortato dal suo tepore e dal suo odore di violetta (aveva fatto la doccia, i capelli umidi che si arricciavano leggermente), “ho bisogno del tuo aiuto." 

“Rabastan Lestrange?” chiese la ragazza, diversi minuti dopo. Non sembrava sorpresa, arrabbiata o delusa… anzi, era curiosa ed eccitata, gli occhi che brillavano, mentre si avvolgeva in un mantello e tornava a sedersi. “Lo sapevo che la tua faccia mi era familiare. Devo averti visto sul Profeta quando sei scappato da Azkaban…”. 

Rabastan la squadrò severamente, deluso lui stesso per quella sorprendente mancanza di reazioni. 

“E’ tutto qui? Sei contenta perché hai finalmente svelato un mistero? Dovresti avere paura di me, preoccuparti…” 

“Insomma” fece lei. Quando lui gli fece cenno di abbassare la voce, bisbigliò un _Muffliato_ , uno dei tanti incantesimi appreso grazie a Harry Potter, alle lezioni dell’Esercito di Silente. Il pensiero le provocò una fitta, che individuò come senso di colpa. 

“Facciamo il punto” continuò, simulando più coraggio di quanto non ne sentisse. “V-Voldemort è tornato” ignorò le proteste di Rabastan perché osava pronunciare quel nome ad alta voce e proseguì “tu sei stato così idiota da seguirlo di nuovo… no, dai, ho capito, ti ha convocato e non hai avuto scelta, e adesso, se non ti procuro la Giratempo entro, diciamo… subito, siamo tutti spacciati, giusto?” 

Rabastan rise. Era una ragazza di ventiquattro anni, ma dal linguaggio che usava sembrava ancor più giovane e frizzante. Si sentì alleggerito da un peso mentre la guardava, senza preoccuparsi di celare l’affetto e la gratitudine che provava. “Lo faresti per me?”. 

“Se prometti di non Obliviarmi, e mi garantisci che mi terrai aggiornata sui suoi piani…” disse Padma, aggrappandosi al suo collo e circondandolo con le braccia. 

Lui la sostenne, sapendo quanto le piaceva che lui fosse così forte da prenderla in braccio; le dava un senso di sicurezza e protezione che lo stesso Rabastan giudicò quanto mai ingannevoli, viste le circostanze. 

“Non posso dirti nulla di cui non sia autorizzato a parlare. La Spira di Nagini mi obbliga alla fedeltà.” 

“Voglio solo onestà, Seb… Rabastan”, disse lei, assaporando quel nuovo nome sulla lingua. “Se la prendo, tradirò l’Ordine della Fenice, ma salverò te e le persone a cui tieni, e scongiurerò una Terza Guerra magica. Se non la prendo, invece…” 

“…io sarò arrestato, scoppierà una guerra che gli Auror hanno tutta la possibilità di vincere, ma non sono sicuro che l’Oscuro Signore non trovi il tempo per venirci a… cercare entrambi, se non gli obbediamo”, concluse Rabastan, cupo. Si era trattenuto dal dire ‘ _uccidere entrambi_ ’, ma quell’omissione non le era sfuggita. 

“Un bel casino” commentò laconicamente Padma. “Oh, e va bene, lo faccio. Cosa sarà mai qualche ora? Quanti danni potrà mai compiere, in fondo?” si chiese retoricamente, con un sorriso furbo, mentre la sua mente vivace iniziava a elaborare piani futuri. La priorità era mantenere al sicuro se stessa e Rabastan. Poi, non dubitava che avrebbe potuto escogitare qualcosa per contattare i suoi vecchi amici dell’ES o dell’Ordine. Un delizioso brivido la percorse: poteva essere un agente segreto, giocare su ambo i fronti… di certo era abbastanza intelligente per farlo…. 

“Padma” la ammonì Rabastan, intuendo parte dei suoi pensieri. “Non è un gioco. Prendila, fallo subito, e non farti coinvolgere ulteriormente…” 

“E’ troppo tardi per questo, Rab. E non mi dispiace affatto” gli sorrise, sporgendo le labbra a chiedere un bacio. “Perché sono coinvolta con te.” 

“Io… oh, Padma” sospirò Rabastan. La teneva ancora in braccio, sulle labbra il sapore dei suoi baci. Voleva dirle qualcosa che non aveva mai detto, che le facesse capire quanto contasse per lui… 

“Oh, non c’è problema. Non sono mai stata il tipo da discorsi sdolcinati” Lo baciò e si staccò da lui, poi, con un colpo di bacchetta, indossò l’uniforme ministeriale. “Seguimi, non facciamo attendere _Colui-che-non-deve-essere-nominato_ …” disse, accentuando le parole con sarcasmo. 

“Ricordati, devi prenderla e consegnarmela. Gliela porterò io, tu non sai nulla di questa storia. Ti ho Imperiato, Obliviato e…” 

“Sì, sì, tutto chiaro. Tu sei il Mangiamorte cattivo e io la damigella indifesa, contento? E ora diamoci una mossa.” 

* 

Voldemort si passò la Giratempo tra le dita con cupa soddisfazione, guardando i minuscoli granelli di sabbia che si posavano sul fondo. 

“I Lestrange sono fedeli”, mormorò tra sé. “Quando tutto questo sarà finito, Rabastan sarà ricompensato”. 

“Mio…” Bella si morse la lingua: stava per dire ‘mio cognato’, ma si riprese in tempo. “Rab dice che la Giratempo è sperimentale; è fra le prime che hanno ricreato dopo la guerra, e questo potrebbe portare a una certa…instabilità”. 

“Meglio qualche conseguenza imprevista rispetto allo stramaledetto Silente, per non palrare di Grindelwald, Potter, l’Ordine della Fenice e l’intero Ministero alle nostre calcagna” sbottò Tom Riddle, con furia. “Quando tutto questo sarà finito, dovremo andarcene da questo posto”, disse, gettando un’occhiata a Nagini che riposava nella sua sfera incantata, le spire arrotolate da cui spuntava la testa triangolare. “Hai attirato attenzione con la tortura a quella donna Babbana…” 

“Perdonatemi, mio signore” disse Bella, con sussiego, ma senza l’aria di compiacente sottomissione che si era aspettato. Se ne sarebbe occupato più tardi, pensò. 

“Quattro giri dovrebbero bastare”, mormorò. “Aspettami, dovrai essere pronta ad accogliere l’altro Riddle. Dovremo riunirci, ad un certo punto… mi servi qui.” 

“Mio signore, forse sarebbe meglio…” protestò debolmente Bella. 

“La mia pazienza di sopportare oziose discussioni, già scarsa, si è definitivamente esaurita” sbottò Tom Riddle. “Io parlerò a me stesso, da solo, e lo istruirò su cosa deve fare.” 

“Potremmo concordare insieme una linea d’azione, mio Signore?” tentò di nuovo Bella, cercando la sua vicinanza. 

“Mi credi così stupido da aver bisogno della tua approvazione?” le gridò contro Tom, trattenendosi a stento dallo sbatterla al muro. “Stiamo sprecando minuti preziosi, e sono perfettamente in grado di decidere da solo la linea di condotta migliore.” 

“Senza dubbio, mio signore”, replicò rigidamente Bella. “Soltanto… mi piacerebbe saperlo. Dopotutto” disse, alzando il bel viso in cui scorse una traccia di risentimento, “modificare il tempo è stata una _mia_ idea.” 

“Lo riconosco, Bella. Ma stai pur certa che, se funzionerà, non avrai bisogno di chiedermi nulla” concluse con un sorriso sinistro, prima di rivolgere alla Giratempo la sua completa attenzione. 

Tom Riddle fece girare la delicata clessidra dorata in senso antiorario, e contò lentamente. 

_Uno. Due. Tre. Quattro_ . 

Osservò ipnotizzato i granelli che scorrevano, e dopo qualche attimo sentì di farne parte, mentre si mescolava alle sabbie del tempo, risucchiato nel vortice, capovolto, al di fuori dei confini del suo corpo mortale... 

Atterrò esattamente dov’era in quel momento, e dov’era stato quattro ore prima: nei sotterranei del Malfoy Manor. Il se stesso di appena qualche ora più giovane e ignaro degli eventi percorreva a grandi passi la stanza, le mani dietro la schiena, il volto inespressivo e l’elegantissimo completo scuro che gli cadeva a pennello, mettendone in risalto il portamento distinto. 

Spostò lo sguardo sul giovane intruso, un’espressione di orrore e allarme a sconvolgergli il viso. Vedere un altro se stesso, il suo doppio comparire dal nulla… 

“ _Stupeficium_ ” disse il Tom Riddle che aveva viaggiato nel tempo, e l’altro si accasciò a terra, la mano levata nel tentativo di afferrare la bacchetta. “Dovrai essere più furbo di così se vuoi farcela, questa volta” continuò, cogliendo la possibilità di esaminarsi dall’esterno mentre l’altro lo osservava guardingo, i lineamenti contratti da incredulità, incomprensione e forse…paura. 

“Sono attraente” si concesse, con un cenno indifferente della mano. S’inginocchio e posò la fronte su quella del suo doppio. Somigliava _davvero_ a Harry Potter, pensò, infastidito, ma forse era perché il ragazzo aveva ospitato un pezzo della sua anima dentro di sé così a lungo. Chissà se questo lo aveva influenzato in modi più profondi e duraturi della semplice apparenza… 

“Ho un invito a cena. Chiunque tu sia, mi stai facendo fare tardi” ribatté l’altro Riddle, recuperando il controllo. 

“Oh, ma sono qui appunto per impedirti di andarci. Farsi vedere a Hogwarts stasera sarebbe una pessima idea… credimi, lo so”. 

“Giratempo?” speculò l’altro, e Riddle sorrise, lusingato di poter riconoscere obiettivamente la propria intelligenza. 

“Cos’è successo?” 

“Oh, molto. Ma ti dirò esattamente ciò che invece _non deve_ succedere. Ho tentato di prendere i Doni, ma sono stato… ingannato. Non tenterò di farlo un’altra volta, finché ogni pezzo del puzzle non sarà andato al suo posto. Non siamo pronti, capisci?” 

“Quindi” disse il Riddle del passato, quando l’altro ebbe finito di spiegare, riprendendo a camminare con ostentata noncuranza “vuoi che non attacchi Harry e me ne stia buono rinchiuso in casa, quando tu vai a fare…che cosa, di preciso?” 

“Oh, no, devi avermi frainteso! _Noi_ e la nostra deliziosa compagna andremo insieme, ma non riterremo opportuno rivelare ad altri la nostra presenza. C’è una questione ancor più urgente dei Doni da sistemare, più urgente di quell’insulso giovane Potter e della sua moglie Sanguesporco. E questa volta dobbiamo essere più brillanti di loro…” 

“Di chi?” chiese l’altro Tom Riddle. Due coppie di inespressivi, profondi occhi neri s’incontrarono. 

“Di Silente e Grindelwald.” 

E il Voldemort del futuro vide un’espressione di gioia feroce, la gemella della sua, stravolgere i lineamenti del suo doppio. 

* 

Bellatrix rientrò, e vide Tom Riddle che la aspettava, chiacchierando vicinissimo a un giovane moro che alzò la testa e si rivelò essere… Tom Riddle. 

Aprì la bocca per gridare. “ _Silencio_ ” ordinò uno dei due, quello che appariva più freddo e controllato. 

“Dove sei stata?” chiese l’altro Tom, accigliandosi. “Ti aspettavo.” 

“Ha torturato una donna Babbana, non ha saputo resistere alla noia. Dovremo andarcene dopo la sua bravata” lo informò, sprezzante. 

“M-mio signore?” chiese Bella, lo sguardo che saettava dall’uno all’altro, sconvolta da quel prodigio. Avere due versioni del suo Signore e padrone nella stessa stanza... 

Tom Riddle intuì la sua brama, squadrandola da capo a piedi con approvazione, un sorriso divertito che gli aleggiava sulle labbra. La raggiunse e la strinse al petto. Lei lo baciò, dopo avergli rivolto uno sguardo adorante. Fu un bacio furioso, ardente, e Tom Riddle la morse, sentì su di sé il sapore del sangue… 

“E’ la _mia_ compagna che stai baciando” disse il Tom Riddle più giovane di appena qualche ora, eccitato a quella vista. La reclamò, strattonandola in un gesto violento e possessivo. 

Bella ricambiò l’abbraccio, senza smettere di guardare l’altro Riddle, che rise senza allegria, ma non staccò gli occhi da lei. 

“E’ davvero un peccato che non abbiamo tempo per _questo_. Le cose potrebbero farsi decisamente interessanti, qui dentro. Ma è tempo di andare. Vieni, Bella, sono sicuro che sarai in grado di accompagnare entrambi.” 

La Sala Grande risplendeva della luce di centinaia di candele, e studenti e professori vociavano e banchettavano allegri, mentre Bellatrix e i due Riddle ai suoi fianchi facevano il loro ingresso, Disillusi. 

“Il giovane Arcturus mi ha appena mandato un messaggio, non può venire” gemette Slughorn, afflitto, rivolto a nessuno in particolare. Le sue guance si accesero di piacere nel vedere Harry ed Hermione… 

“Vecchio molesto. Dobbiamo Obliviarlo, può raccontare a Potter di me. Il ragazzo conosce il mio cognome e il mio aspetto” disse il Riddle del futuro. 

“Potrei anche Cruciarlo” disse Bellatrix, fremendo alla piacevole prospettiva. “Quale occasione migliore per liberarci di lui?” 

“Il Torneo Tremaghi è appena iniziato, la sua protezione può esserci utile. Non sono ancora potente come vorrei, a Hogwarts. Ogni cosa a suo tempo, Bella” promise Tom, mentre bisbigliava: “ _Oblivion_ ”. 

Il faccione rosso di Slughorn assunse un’espressione vacua, tanto da fargli interrompere il panegirico sulle straordinarie qualità di Harry Potter. _Bene_ , pensò Tom, _almeno per una sera sarà lui a ricevere le sue sgradite attenzioni_ , e sentì nascere in sé un non voluto moto di simpatia verso il giovane moro, che non riusciva certo a dissimulare l’ansia di allontanarsi dal grasso professore. 

Tom cancellò dalla mente del vecchio tricheco il ricordo di se stesso che si palesava come Lord Voldemort. Ora, per tutti, era soltanto il giovane Arcturus Gaunt. 

“Tocca a Harry. A te l’onore” disse all’altro, con un ironico inchino. 

“Non dovremmo prendergli il Mantello, prima?” chiese l’altro Riddle, osservando Harry con attenzione. 

“Il Mantello non ci serve, per il momento, e qualcosa potrebbe andare di nuovo storto. Siamo qui per rimediare ai nostri errori, e non certo per crearne altri. Il tempo è già abbastanza instabile senza che ci mettiamo a sperimentare” bisbigliò Tom, osservando la distesa di studenti felici che battevano le mani al campione di Hogwarts. 

“Fabian Prewett” sussurrò Bellatrix, seguendo il ragazzo con uno sguardo bramoso mentre avanzava verso la Preside, “credo che tu abbia ucciso un suo omonimo… il fratello di quell’odiosa cicciona, la Weasley.” 

“Interessante” concesse Tom. Tornò a rivolgersi al suo sosia. “Il giovane Potter conosce il mio viso, il mio cognome, e, credo, il mio passato. Ogni ricordo di me di quando non ero… Lord Voldemort va cancellato”. 

Il Tom più giovane di qualche ora annuì. Bellatrix osservò i suoi compagni scossi dall’ira mentre perforavano Potter con lo sguardo, e ne fu contagiata. Come osava quell’indegno Mezzosangue custodire ricordi del suo Signore… 

Il giovane, forse intuendo di essere spiato, strinse gli occhi e se li stropicciò un paio di volte, poi i suoi tratti assunsero un’espressione vacua. Tom puntò la bacchetta sulla fronte di Harry, la cicatrice dell’anatema mortale ancora visibile. 

“Mostrami i ricordi che hai di me… _Legilimes_ ” sussurrò, talmente vicino a lui da poterlo toccare. Non esistevano la Mezzobabbana che si sporgeva a dirgli qualcosa, gli occhi accesi; l’ex Lupo mannaro con la sua pacata conversazione, Slughorn e le sue ciance, ma solo quei limpidi occhi verdi, che rivelarono tutti i loro segreti… i _suoi_ segreti. 

_Un ragazzino di dieci anni osservava con incredulo orrore un uomo di mezza età bizzarramente vestito dare fuoco al suo armadio. Gli averi degli orfani che avevano osato contrariarlo, illecitamente sottratti sfruttando i suoi poteri, spingevano per venir fuori in una muta accusa…_

_Un ragazzo di sedici anni si tratteneva nello studio di Slughorn, lisciandoselo come era sua abitudine, poi gli rivolgeva una domanda, la voce casuale, il tono controllato di educata curiosità, ammirazione e sfida che celavano un desiderio ben più profondo…_

_“Mi domandavo, signore, se poteva dirmi qualcosa… sugli Horcrux?”_

_Un giovane attraente, straordinariamente simile a com’era adesso, le guance pallide e incavate, offriva dei fiori a una matrona incredibilmente grassa. La sciocca donna, indegna erede di Tosca Tassorosso, gli mostrava due antichi tesori: la Coppa che era un cimelio di famiglia e il Medaglione di Salazar Serpeverde, il suo diritto di nascita…_

_Il ragazzo sa,_ pensò, furioso, mentre li cancellava accuratamente uno ad uno. Come aveva osato… come ci era riuscito… era stato Silente, senza dubbio! Oh, l’avrebbe pagata, e presto! 

“Mio Signore?” fece Bella, tirandogli discretamente un polsino, e lui incrociò il suo sguardo, così irato che la Disillusione minacciò di svanire. 

“Silente e Grindelwald” gli ricordò l’altro Tom Riddle, impassibile, come se ce ne fosse bisogno, forse con una punta d’impazienza di fronte allo scoppio di emozioni dell’altro. 

Tom e Bella si diressero verso l’Ufficio del Preside, dalla finestra del quale avevano visto uscire i due maghi poche ore prima a cavallo di due manici di scopa. L’altro Riddle si diresse all’atrio, pronto ad intercettare una loro possibile uscita. 

“Parola d’ordine?” chiese il gargoyle dell’Ufficio al terzo piano, che riconobbe il giovane come Arcturus Gaunt. Bella attendeva accanto a lui, Disillusa. 

_“Draco dormiens numquam titillandum”_ declamò Tom, con disprezzo. La Preside non aveva certo fantasia per le parole d’ordine. La scala a chiocciola girò su se stessa, il battente a forma di grifone si spalancò e il gargoyle si spostò, garantendogli l’accesso. 

Tom entrò, sentendo su di sé lo sguardo dei vecchi quadri, che aveva sempre l’impressione fingessero soltanto di dormire. Era tutto come lo ricordava, un patetico omaggio a Silente inframezzato con l’arredamento scozzese che tradiva l’amore della Mc Grannitt per le proprie origini… un’altra sciocca sentimentale. Nessuna traccia di Silente e Grindelwald. 

“Non ci sono” bisbigliò Bella, invisibile. 

“Mi pare evidente” commentò Tom, irritato. Che se ne fossero già andati? Ma cosa cercavano? Sì, quella era la domanda da farsi. Sarebbe stato pericoloso combatterli, ma molto più interessante e produttivo, forse, scoprire cosa ci facevano lì, proprio quella sera… 

La spada con l’elsa di rubini luccicava invitante, ma non era ancora giunto il momento di prenderla, pensò. Nonostante l’instabilità della propria anima, fare un Horcrux dell’unica reliquia rimasta di Godric Grifondoro lo allettava. Il lurido Cappello Parlante pendeva da uno scaffale, abbandonato, floscio e consunto, e Tom accarezzò la possibilità di modificarlo… solo una Casa sarebbe stata degna di esistere, la sua. Lo Smistamento non sarebbe più servito a nulla. Solo Serpeverde, con la purezza del sangue e il giusto orgoglio dei maghi a garantirne il prestigio per i secoli a venire, era degna di rimanere. E, se i giovani maghi non fossero stati abbastanza compiacenti e astuti da mostrare le caratteristiche Serpeverde, lo sarebbero diventati presto… 

“Cosa cercava il vecchio strambo?” chiese Bellatrix, echeggiando i suoi pensieri. Uno spostamento d’aria accanto a sé avvertì Riddle che il suo doppio era tornato, senza aver trovato traccia di Silente e Grindelwald. Se n’erano andati, ma forse c’era qualcos’altro che rimaneva di loro… esisteva qualcosa di più duraturo di un ricordo, di più ineluttabile del tempo? Il suo sguardo andò al bacile intagliato di antiche rune. Lo tirò fuori, e iniziò ad esaminarlo con attenzione. 

“E’ un nascondiglio magico” disse Tom, dopo aver pronunciato complessi incantesimi, saggiandolo con la punta della bacchetta. “O almeno, lo era. Reca le tracce di una magia recente. E’ tutto inutile, li abbiamo mancati” sbottò. “Saremmo dovuti venire prima…” 

L’altro Riddle lo trattenne e gli sfilò il bacile dalle mani. 

“Non li abbiamo persi. Sono qui dentro” disse, facendo vorticare il liquido gelatinoso. 

Un giovane Gellert Grindelwald guardò i tre Maghi Oscuri, sorridendo sfacciatamente. Tom lo osservò, curioso, poi, preso da un folle impulso, s’immerse profondamente nel liquido perlaceo, e frugò tra i ricordi dell’odiato Preside… 

“Rivoltante” commentò il Riddle del passato, cercando di cancellare quelle immagini impresse a fuoco nella sua mente. 

Avrebbe tanto voluto ridere di Silente, così stupido e debole da farsi abbindolare da un Mago Oscuro di certo meno potente di quanto lo era Lord Voldemort. Averlo visto in quelle pose così indegne per un uomo, tra le braccia di un altro, gemente sotto le sue carezze, con quella ridicola smania adolescenziale che lui stesso, non molto tempo prima, aveva provato per Bella, lo riempì di disgusto. Ma c’era qualcos’altro che gli impediva di disprezzarlo del tutto: le idee che i due maghi condividevano. Il dominio sui Babbani per il Bene Superiore… sì, era questo, il segreto di Albus Silente, che aveva cercato di nascondere con una vita sprecata a battersi per i diritti di ibridi e babbani. La ricerca dei Doni della Morte, dalla quale Grindelwald era ossessionato. E gli omicidi compiuti in nome dei loro ideali. La vivacità delle loro menti, il modo in cui discutevano del potere e dell’amore, di antichi testi e di politica, di magia e di favole per bambini, e quel mondo ricco di possibilità, quell’innata, naturale condivisione mentale, quel senso di connessione che leggeva nei loro sguardi… qualcosa che Tom non comprendeva, e non avrebbe mai potuto provare…scacciò quei pensieri. 

Ora aveva la conferma che Silente aveva ucciso. Sapeva che la Bacchetta di Sambuco conteneva il suo Horcrux; un motivo in più per conquistarne al più presto la fedeltà e il controllo. E sapeva che Albus e Gellert avevano preso l’Amuleto contenente l’Horcrux di Grindelwald quella notte, e che erano uniti di nuovo nella ricerca dei Doni. Doveva essere così, poiché erano venuti insieme, e l’oggetto contenuto nel Pensatoio era scomparso… 

Sorrise, percorso da un’eccitazione febbrile all’idea di essere finalmente in vantaggio e di ripagare Silente con la stessa moneta, spiando nei suoi ricordi e rendendolo vulnerabile… cos’era il giovane Potter in confronto ad avversari di quel calibro? Aveva un vantaggio su di loro, e lo avrebbe sfruttato. 

“Dobbiamo affrettarci” disse l’altro Riddle. “Sono passate tre ore”. 

Il Malfoy Manor splendeva in lontananza, l’immobilità notturna disturbata soltanto dai ridicoli pavoni albini che Lucius aveva eletto ad animali da compagnia. Belli, ma assolutamente inutili, pensò Riddle, sprezzante, paragonandoli alla sua Nagini. Forse avrebbe gradito in pasto uno di quei volatili... 

“Draco va punito, la sua fedeltà vacilla” disse il Riddle più anziano. “Rabastan invece sarà premiato, ha circuito la ragazza e ci ha portato la Giratempo. Quanto a Bellatrix, la sua avventatezza ti costringerà a cercare un’altra base per le tue attività, ma mi ha suggerito l’idea di tornare indietro… suppongo che saprai cosa fare con lei, anche se non ti nascondo che vorrei occuparmene io” disse, gettando uno sguardo torbido alla compagna silenziosa. 

L’altra Bellatrix li aspettava nella segreta. Socchiuse la porta, e per un attimo i due maghi e le due streghe gemelli si guardarono, valutandosi silenziosamente, poi si mossero insieme, l’uno incontro all’altro, e finalmente Tom e Bella rimasero soli, con la conoscenza del passato che gettava luce sulla strada da percorrere per il futuro. 

“La tua trovata ha avuto successo, Bellatrix” disse Riddle, e non parlò più. 

La strega si unì a lui e lo abbracciò, divorandogli la bocca, mentre lui le torceva la testa all’indietro. Si spogliarono, violenti e voraci. Bramavano l’uno la nudità dell’altro, Bella frenetica, Tom reprimendo un gemito dal fondo della gola e cercando di regolarizzare il respiro mentre le affondava le unghie nella schiena e le accarezzava la lingua con la propria, sempre più a fondo… Con sorpresa, sentì Bella che lo graffiava e corrispondeva con pari ardore alla sua violenza, colpo su colpo. Lo cavalcò con un’audacia che non le aveva mai visto, un lampo di sfida negli occhi scintillanti sotto le palpebre abbassate che lo fece impazzire. La rovesciò sotto di lui e si spinse profondamente in lei, liberandosi nel suo grembo. 

“T-Tom” ansimò Bella, mordendogli la spalla. Tom Riddle non parlò, mille pensieri che gli turbinavano nella mente, e si addormentò con Bellatrix stretta a sé, dimenticandosi di allontanarsi da lei, perché il Signore Oscuro vegliava, agiva e riposava da solo. 

L’indomani sarebbe stato Lord Voldemort, e avrebbe costruito il suo impero, ma per quella notte era solo un giovane uomo, e aveva bisogno del calore della donna che riposava contro il suo petto, i lucidi capelli neri una carezza sulla sua pelle pallida. 

* 

Albus si svegliò di soprassalto. 

Erano le prime luci dell’alba, e aveva avuto un incubo angosciante e stranissimo, che lo aveva lasciato sudato e tremante. Gellert si strinse a lui nel sonno, e il compagno inspirò con gratitudine l’odore muschiato del suo corpo nudo. 

_Sano, forte, intatto_ , pensò con sollievo. Ma perché non avrebbe dovuto esserlo? 

L’aria frizzante uscì da uno spiffero della finestra, facendolo rabbrividire. Silente accese con un gesto un fuoco magico nel caminetto, e si avvinghiò ancor più strettamente a Gellert. 

C’era qualcosa di profondamente _sbagliato_ , sì, qualcosa non era andato per il verso giusto… eppure non ricordava che cosa. 

Era prestissimo, ma non poteva ignorare quella sensazione, la stessa che lo informava di aver compiuto uno sbaglio, un errore di valutazione incalcolabile al quale era troppo tardi per rimediare. La stessa terribile sensazione che aveva provato quando aveva visto Gellert duellare contro Aberforth e Ariana e ogni volta in cui, nei decenni successivi, aveva cercato di ignorarne i crimini, nonostante da ogni parte dell’Europa voci di maghi e streghe si levassero accorate nella sua direzione, pregandolo di liberarli dal flagello di Grindelwald. Paradossalmente, l’ultima volta in cui l’aveva provata, quella vertigine di vuoto e impotenza, era stato quando aveva finalmente disarmato Gellert, condannandolo a un’esistenza di prigionia. Eppure, sapeva in cuor suo che questa volta Gellert non era il nemico. Non più. Ma perché, cos’era successo? Un senso di protezione e indicibile affetto lo invase, spingendolo a circondare con le braccia la vita dell’amante. Sapeva che era ancora interessato ai Doni. L’Amuleto che avevano recuperato pendeva al collo di Gellert e riposava contro il suo petto, vicinissimo al suo cuore, di cui Silente riusciva a sentire i battiti. 

_“Il tuo eroicamente stupido Harry ha portato ben due Doni nel castello. Tanta leggerezza richiede una lezione, non credi?”_ gli aveva detto, non appena la luce argentea era scomparsa dentro di lui. 

Poi, era tutto confuso. Ricordava di essere sceso nella Sala Grande con Gellert usando la Disillusione, di averlo convinto con lo sguardo o con le suppliche, o con qualche frase elaborata o, forse, con il suo semplice amore (era mai possibile?) a non attaccare Harry e a non fare nulla che potesse attirare l’attenzione di studenti e professori. E lui lo aveva ascoltato. 

Erano rimasti un po’ lì, invisibili e abbracciati, a contemplare la scuola che era stata la casa di Silente e a osservare il giovane Harry, felice come non mai, divertirsi con professori e amici, una visibile alchimia che lo univa alla moglie Hermione… oh, sì, aveva sempre saputo che erano fatti l’uno per l’altra. 

Se n’erano andati presto, in silenzio… Gellert aveva detto che Harry era _carino_. Davvero l’aveva detto? Perché mai doveva ricordare un dettaglio come quello, mentre il quadro generale gli sfuggiva come acqua tra le dita? 

Un brivido lo attraversò quando ricordò l’incubo che l’aveva svegliato. Gellert, tremante e insanguinato, lo stomaco ridotto a una poltiglia, le viscere che fuoriuscivano… gli passò entrambe le mani sull’addome liscio, saggiandone la sua interezza e i muscoli ben disegnati, e respirò di sollievo. 

“Non posso più fingermi addormentato, se fai così” disse Gellert, girandosi pigramente verso di lui e facendosi trasalire. “Non che non mi stia godendo tutte queste attenzioni.” Le sue labbra, ancora tiepide per il sonno, cercarono le sue, e Albus ricambiò il bacio. 

“Non volevo svegliarti”. 

“Oh, mi sento decisamente sveglio” replicò Gellert. “Continua.” Afferrò la mano di Albus e gliela guidò lentamente verso il basso ventre. 

Albus circondò il suo sesso contratto e passò le lunghe dita affusolate sulla punta eretta, stuzzicando l’amante che si spingeva contro di lui. Si strinse di più a Gellert, l’eccitazione che premeva contro le natiche dell’altro. L’amante si voltò di nuovo a guardarlo, gli occhi torbidi e maliziosi, il viso arrossato e la bocca dischiusa in un gemito… 

Il piacere lo travolse, mentre Gellert si spingeva più a fondo nella sua mano e si liberava. Finalmente rilassato, sentì i frammenti dell’incubo svanire in una benedetta, rilassante oscurità. 

La sensazione di _déjà-vu_ persisteva, ma gli parve di sentire in lontananza il familiare, triste, meraviglioso canto di Fanny la Fenice che lo accompagnava nel sonno, o forse era solo quello strano sogno che continuava… 

Sbatté le palpebre, sentendosi languido e confuso. Voleva solo guardare Gellert, abbracciarlo, entrare in lui e convincersi, convincere entrambi che sarebbe andato tutto bene… ebbe di nuovo la luminosa, rassicurante certezza che il nemico non era lì con lui, nel suo letto, come se avesse compiuto una scelta incontrovertibile che non ricordava, ma non aveva importanza, perché non poteva né voleva tornare indietro… 

“Ho bisogno di te” sussurrò all’orecchio dell’amato. 

“Anch’io” bisbigliò Gellert, catturandogli le labbra in un altro, lunghissimo bacio. Albus si premette contro di lui, confortato dall’alzarsi e abbassarsi del suo petto. I loro respiri si regolarizzarono e divennero ritmici e profondi, mentre Albus, senza successo, cercava di tacitare la voce interiore che, da qualche parte tra il sonno e la veglia, gli bisbigliava insistentemente: _troppo tardi_. 


	16. La verità nel sangue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voldemort ripercorre i ricordi passati e decide una linea d'azione; la sua alleanza con i vampiri porterà a Draco delle conseguenze inaspettate...

#  XVI. 

#  La verità nel sangue 

_1° novembre 2004_

L’antica dimora di Little Hangleton era come Tom Riddle la ricordava. L’ultima volta in cui ci era stato, era l’estate del 1943, poco dopo la chiusura della scuola. L’omicidio del padre Babbano, il suo omonimo, che aveva osato disdegnare l’ultima erede di Salazar Slytherin e l’aveva portata alla rovina, non gli aveva provocato alcun piacere. Avrebbe voluto essere più… controllato, assaporare la vendetta, gustarla. Com’era stato diverso quando, pochi mesi prima, aveva indirizzato il Basilisco, il rettile più antico di tutti e che solo lui poteva risvegliare, il fedele famiglio del grande Salazar Serpeverde, verso la scialba ragazzina singhiozzante… 

Una patetica Sanguesporco con la sciarpa di Corvonero, i grandi occhiali storti sul naso a patata e i brufoli sul mento. Così fastidiosa nel suo piagnucolio… non ne ricordava il nome, ma era allo stesso anno di Tom. _Uccidi_ , aveva sibilato Tom in Serpentese, e due occhi gialli, che restavano sempre chiusi per lui, fissarono la ragazza pietrificata dall’orrore, morta squallidamente in un bagno, come meritava. Tom Riddle si era allontanato dai resti del suo primo crimine, l’eccitazione che si stemperava in un’assoluta calma per quella giusta esecuzione… 

Invece, quel giorno d’estate il cuore gli martellava nel petto quando si aggirava furtivo tra i cespugli del giardino all’italiana splendidamente curato. L’antica magione era nel suo massimo splendore e, anche nella calura estiva, schiere di servitori si aggiravano nel parco e nella casa, tra cui uno scorbutico giardiniere con una gamba sola, che gli aveva lanciato un’occhiata torva prima di tornare ad innaffiare le begonie, fischiettando. Tom trasalì leggermente e si riscosse da quella temporanea debolezza. Si Disilluse ed entrò nella casa silenziosa, le piastrelle bianche e nere ordinatamente lucidate. Aspettò finché i domestici non si ritirarono nei loro alloggi. Tom Riddle senior sedeva a un’estremità del tavolo di mogano, il piatto quasi vuoto. Era più giovane di quanto si aspettasse, sui trentacinque anni e straordinariamente somigliante a… lui. Il pensiero lo irritò e si sentì invadere da una furia cieca. Il Riddle più giovane si pulì elegantemente le labbra con il tovagliolo e si alzò con un movimento composto. 

“Padre, madre” li salutò formalmente “credo che mi ritirerò per la notte”. 

La Babbana – sua nonna, realizzò Tom, l’incredulità che lasciò subito il posto a un collerico disprezzo – era già vicina alla sessantina, spigolosa e sapientemente truccata, con una collana di perle a cingerle il collo scarno e cadente. Si alzò per salutare il figlio, rivelando di indossare un inappuntabile _tailleur_ color vinaccia. 

Il padre, un _gentleman_ di campagna ancor più attempato, i capelli completamente grigi e il viso segnato dalle rughe, era avvolto in un completo da caccia di tweed e fumava un sigaro; sul suo viso tirato si leggevano rughe di irritata contrarietà, più che di gioviale compiacenza. “Mi ritiro anch’io, quei dannati fittavoli verranno domattina presto a rincretinirmi con le loro lamentele. Come se non li pagassi abbastanza…”. 

Tom Riddle vide chiaramente nei suoi pensieri che gli dava una miseria e ne era ben consapevole, eppure, proprio per questo, s’infervorava ancora di più di aristocratico sdegno. Il figlio, in un gesto formale e meccanico che nulla aveva di affettuoso, gli avvicinò il bastone dal pomo d’argento, senza tuttavia sfiorarlo o aiutarlo ad alzarsi. Il vecchio si tirò lentamente in piedi – suo nonno, ma ancora per poco – pensò Tom, con soddisfazione, perché che senso aveva lasciarli in vita? Tutti i suoi parenti babbani dovevano perire e lavare nel sangue quell’affronto. No, nessuno avrebbe mai osato insinuare che Lord Voldemort avesse mai avuto dei parenti non magici, che il padre lo aveva rifiutato lasciando la più giovane erede di Serpeverde con il figlio in grembo… Tom Riddle si palesò, facendoli trasalire. 

“Chi sei?”, gracchiò Tom senior, scrutandolo come se avesse visto un fantasma. 

“Non mi riconosci, padre?” sputò la parola velenosamente, con feroce disprezzo, e i tre rabbrividirono. 

“Quella sgualdrina” imprecò la madre di Tom, con fervore (chissà come si chiamava… ma cosa importava, poi? Non l’avrebbe mai saputo), “ha la faccia tosta di mandarci qui il bastardo a chiedere dei soldi?” 

“Sparisci, ragazzo. Non avrai niente da noi” disse il vecchio, brandendo il bastone con quella che doveva sembrare un’aria minacciosa, ma trattenendosi a stento dallo scivolare sul pavimento lucido. 

“Merope Gaunt? Sei... suo figlio?” chiese infine Tom senior con voce inespressiva, lo sguardo distante come a concentrarsi su uno spiacevole, lontanissimo ricordo. 

“Merope è morta” commentò il ragazzo, glaciale. “In miseria e stenti, dopo avermi dato alla luce in un orfanotrofio babbano.” 

“Mi ha ingannato. Non hai alcun diritto su di me” disse suo padre, avanzando verso di lui. La madre si schierò accanto al figlio, mentre il padre faceva saettare lo sguardo sul fucile da caccia, dubbioso se, dopotutto, non fosse meglio avvertire la polizia e liberarsi di quel seccatore. 

“Ne ho solo uno” sibilò Tom. “Sulle vostre vite”. Fece saettare la bacchetta tre volte, getti verdi a colpire il petto prima del padre, poi della nonna, infine del nonno. Il bastone echeggiò con un tonfo che fece ancor più rumore dei corpi che cadevano a terra… era stato un lampo. I tre cadaveri giacevano sul pavimento immacolato, e tutto fu finalmente immoto, silenzioso. 

Non c’era stato neanche bisogno di un Avada Kedavra, la furia e la rabbia che ancora cantavano nelle sue vene. Si rammaricò brevemente per non averli torturati, come meritavano. Osservò indifferente le loro facce, contratte in un comico miscuglio di orrore e sorpresa, per il fatto che un ragazzo indifeso, un randagio che osava intrufolarsi nella loro antica dimora, potesse effettivamente far loro del male con un misero bastoncino. 

Ma non era finita, no… C’era lo zio Orfin a cui pensare, colui che avrebbe scontato il suo crimine. Era curioso a riguardo, forse sarebbe stato un degno erede di Salazar, uno sfidante di tutto rispetto… ma fu un’altra delusione. 

_Squallido, deleterio, banale_ , pensò, contemplando le rovine della casa fatiscente, resti di cibo avariato da mesi; il tanfo di odori non identificati e tutti spiacevoli; un serpente impiccato, la testa mozzata, appeso all’architrave con un chiodo; altri resti di piccoli rettili disseminati in giro… 

L’uomo sulla sedia a dondolo sembrava dormire profondamente, sepolto da barba e capelli di un colore indecifrabile sotto tutto quel sudiciume. Finalmente, aprì gli occhi cisposi. Era certamente convinto di sognare ancora. Parlava a voce bassa, in Serpentese. 

_Somigli a quel Babbano_ , disse, la voce persa nei ricordi, ma ciononostante carica di disprezzo. 

Riddle non ricordava cos’avesse detto, soltanto di aver replicato nella stessa lingua. Sì, non c’erano dubbi, lo zio Orfin aveva una cella che lo aspettava ad Azkaban… 

_Lo parli?_ chiese, alzando appena la testa barbuta. 

_Lo parlo_ , confermò Riddle, prima di alzare la bacchetta. Non c’era più alcun Babbano a cui somigliare, e presto non ci sarebbero stati più suoi parenti in vita, l’onta della sua nascita purificata nella morte…E Tom Riddle si concesse un sorriso, facendo saettare lo sguardo sull’anello di Serpeverde, l’antico cimelio di famiglia che il vecchio Marvolo Gaunt aveva amato più della sua stessa figlia…. 

Voldemort, riscuotendosi dai ricordi, percorse a passi felpati il maniero di famiglia, Nagini che strisciava sinuosa, descrivendo ampi cerchi nella sua scia. Gli era sembrato appropriato stabilirsi lì: Bellatrix gli aveva detto che aveva fatto così prima di compiere la sua seconda resurrezione, assistito solo da quel vile voltagabbana, Codaliscia, mentre la sua più fedele seguace scontava la sua pena in prigione per aver tentato di ritrovarlo; un obiettivo in cui, questa volta, era brillantemente riuscita. 

Attirare l’attenzione con l’omicidio del Babbano che attualmente custodiva la proprietà gli avrebbe nuociuto, perciò si era limitato a modificargli la memoria, e l’uomo si era svegliato il mattino dopo, convintissimo di volersi trasferire in via permanente a Honolulu e coronare così il sogno di una vita. 

Sbuffò, annoiato. Manipolare Babbani era troppo facile, infinitamente al di sotto del suo livello. Doveva concentrarsi su Hogwarts, su come estendere la propria influenza… Fabian Prewett, il nuovo Campione del Tremaghi, poteva forse essere sedotto dal fascino delle Arti Oscure, o era un Grifondoro fino al midollo? Il Torneo gli offriva un’occasione unica, forse… irripetibile. Sete di gloria, brama di grandezza, un coraggio avventato tipico degli adolescenti quando smaniavano di mettersi alla prova, avevano pervaso gli studenti al banchetto della notte prima: la loro eccitazione era stata palpabile. Sì, Tom Riddle avrebbe sfruttato tutto questo. Era ben ora che Slughorn si facesse da parte e che i suoi innocui, ridanciani festini prendessero una piega molto più interessante… 

La luce del sole morente illuminò le alte finestre, spandendo una luce aranciata sulla stanza, pesantemente arredata con mobili di ottone e divani imbottiti. Tom Riddle guardò fuori, ma i suoi occhi non si posarono sulle delicate sfumature gialle, rosate e violette del cielo sopra di sé. Andarono oltre la casa, oltre i campi ben curati e il villaggio Babbano sottostante, per poi posarsi su una macchia incolta di cipressi, che nascondeva l’accesso a un maniero che un tempo era stato molto più ricco e nobile di quello Babbano, di cui ora rimanevano soltanto le fatiscenti rovine. Tre quarti delle mura erano miseramente crollate, il tetto sfondato, e intricati percorsi di edera e comunissime erbacce si erano insinuati nelle numerosissime crepe. Non per la prima volta, s’indignò per le condizioni della dimora di famiglia. Lui era l’ultimo Serpeverde, a lui spettava l’onore di restituire al suo casato l’antica grandezza… forse avrebbe dovuto Imperiare una squadra di architetti, impiegare un esercito di elfi domestici e riportare la dimora dei suoi avi all’antico splendore. 

Tom Riddle si riscosse dai ricordi, irritato. Aveva un vantaggio sui suoi avversari… sì, anche se Silente e Grindelwald avessero sospettato il suo ritorno, non avrebbero potuto prevederne le mosse. Grazie alla propria intelligenza e – lo ammise riluttante – all’esperta guida di Bellatrix, in pochi anni era tornato nel pieno possesso dei suoi poteri e delle sue forze. Era ancora giovane, il mese venturo avrebbe celebrato il suo ventiduesimo compleanno. Doveva pensare al futuro: conquistare i Doni prima di Grindelwald, che ne era sicuramente a caccia, forse, con lo stesso Albus Silente. I Doni che possedeva l’indegno ragazzo che lo aveva sconfitto, Harry Potter. Il Padrone della Morte. Se lo avesse ucciso, i Doni lo avrebbero riportato in vita. Se lo avesse sfidato apertamente… no, non poteva permettersi di sbagliare, di essere troppo impulsivo. Doveva conquistarsi la sua fiducia, persuaderlo, ritagliarsi un posto nel suo mondo e nella sua cerchia di affetti… si, questo gli era chiaro. La vendetta poteva attendere. Si chiese quali altre risorse celasse l’Ufficio Misteri, mentre un piano dai contorni ancora vaghi come quel crepuscolo novembrino iniziava a formarsi nella sua mente. Governare per il Bene Superiore. Governare senza il minimo intralcio, senza spargimento di sangue magico, essere venerato e onorato oltre ogni immaginazione per aver riportato i Maghi all’antico splendore, lo Statuto di Segretezza un vergognoso, lontano ricordo. Tutti i Babbani si sarebbero sottomessi a lui. Se non l’avessero fatto spontaneamente, avrebbe usato il pugno di ferro. Per il loro bene, no… per il Bene Superiore. Albus Silente aveva ragione… oh, cos’era stata la sua mente, in gioventù! Poteva essere davvero un avversario di tutto rispetto, e poteva esserlo ancora. Era dalla parte dell’amante, Grindelwald, di nuovo alla ricerca dei Doni? Voldemort non lo sapeva… 

E quanto alla razza magica… no, non voleva un’altra guerra, non con i suoi simili. Dovevano essere persuasi, sì, i giovani sarebbero stati tutti Serpeverde nell’apparenza e nel cuore, e gli adulti si sarebbero piegati, tuttavia i nemici non erano loro, no… ogni mago, ad eccezione dei Nati Babbani, doveva essere risparmiato. Si sarebbe vendicato di chi lo aveva sconfitto a tempo debito. L’Ordine della Fenice e tutti i suoi sostenitori, persino Harry Potter, si sarebbero piegati a lui, che lo volessero o meno, e naturalmente li avrebbe annientati, uno alla volta, prendendo loro ciò che consideravano più caro, ma gradualmente… sì, non c’era bisogno di sprecare energie con loro, mentre il vero nemico era al di fuori. 

Silente, che anche dalla tomba aveva architettato la sua dipartita. E Grindelwald, che si era rifiutato di unirsi a lui… non che non avesse ragione, lui non amava dividere il potere e presto si sarebbero combattuti, finché del secondo Mago Oscuro più potente di tutti i tempi non fossero rimaste le ceneri. Albus Silente era a caccia dei Doni insieme all’amante? 

Tornò a chiedersi, ossessivamente. O c’era la possibilità che si schierassero l’uno contro l’altro? Impossibile da dire… d’altro canto, la perversione di Silente doveva certamente aver annebbiato il suo considerevole intelletto… 

“Mio Signore, è l’ora” disse Bellatrix, vestita interamente di nero e con il cappuccio da Mangiamorte sollevato a coprirle gli occhi. Gli prese la mano, e si Smaterializzarono. 

“Convocali, Bella” sospirò lui. Si sentiva stanco, logorato dai ricordi e dalla pianificazione incessante, mentre la compagna che si era scelto si sfiorava il petto con la bacchetta attivando la Maledizione che legava a sé i suoi seguaci. 

Doveva presiedere all’ennesima riunione dei Mangiamorte, elargire ricompense e punizioni, e per di più nel cimitero da cui era risorto grazie alle ossa del padre. Non poteva fare di meglio, per quanto quell’atmosfera buia e gotica fosse un _cliché_. Ma era la sera di Ognissanti, la vigilia dei Morti, e tutto sommato gli sembrava appropriato. 

“Cosa facciamo con Sanguini Rothfang, mio signore?” chiese Bella, in un soffio, mentre sagome nere e incappucciate si Materializzavano tra le lapidi. 

_Chi?_ pensò Tom, ma si riprese per un soffio. Il capoclan dei Vampiri dissidenti, deluso dagli accordi di pace del Ministero Shaklebolt (un altro che doveva essere sistemato al più presto, pensò, irritato… c’era decisamente troppo lavoro da fare) perché gli era vietato spargere sangue magico o babbano. I vampiri si erano integrati nella comunità magica, potevano lavorare e usare bacchette e manufatti magici, purché consumassero il sangue fornito appositamente dai Medimaghi del San Mungo, oppure sangue animale. 

I Lupi Mannari erano parimenti tenuti a bada da una riserva settimanale di bistecche crude e pozioni Antilupo gratuite, che li facevano stare tranquilli nelle notti di luna piena, ma i più ribelli scalpitavano per quelle misure così restrittive. Erano creature della notte, predatori, e non desideravano l’intesa e l’accettazione. Bramavano il brivido della caccia, i muscoli tesi, lo spezzarsi delle ossa, le zanne che affondavano nella carne e il sapore del sangue vischioso nella bocca… 

“Sanguini Rothfang” declamò Tom, e un’oscura forma serpentina si librò dalla punta della bacchetta e sparì. “E’ avvertito” disse, e prese Bella sottobraccio. 

I Mangiamorte si erano già sparsi a semicerchio, timorosi di fare luce sulla scena buia e muovendosi a disagio. 

Voldemort li illuminò con la bacchetta, dalla quale eruppe una luce verdastra. Il suo sguardo ricadde su Draco Malfoy, la testa china, accanto a Blaise alla sua sinistra e a Lucius alla sua destra. Batteva i denti per il freddo o forse, a ragion veduta, per la paura. 

Erano tutti in ginocchio, e Voldemort liquidò con irritazione quella manifestazione forzata di servilismo. Non li voleva così impauriti. 

_Nuova politica_ , s’impose. Doveva provarci. 

“Bentrovati, amici. Vi prego, sedetevi”. Sedie alte e scure, dallo schienale scomodo e che ricordavano vagamente degli scheletri nella loro intelaiatura ossuta, si Materializzarono nell’oscurità, e i Mangiamorte presero posto. 

Voldemort salì sulla tomba del padre, e un alto scranno si materializzò ad accogliere se stesso e Bellatrix. Rowley, Yaxley e i fratelli Carrow avanzarono e gli baciarono la veste, ringraziandolo per essere stati liberati da Azkban. Voldemort sollevò una mano. 

“Sono sicuro che saprete servirmi fedelmente. Yaxley, ci sono ancora degli elementi che possono rivelarsi utili fra le mura di Azkaban: prendi accordi per la loro liberazione. Rowley, avevi contatti al Ministero. Cerca di recuperarli con ogni mezzo necessario… Alecto, ho bisogno che ti occupi della rivolta dei Goblin e che li porti dalla nostra parte. sono sicuro che sarai… persuasiva”. 

Alecto s’inchinò, scoprendo i denti in un ghigno e rivolgendo uno sguardo d’intesa a Bellatrix, che la donna ignorò, mantenendo intatta la propria espressione regale. 

“La mia influenza a Hogwarts si sta consolidando” continuò, rivolgendosi ai suoi seguaci “e prevedo che non ci vedremo più tanto spesso, non finché i tempi non saranno maturi per prendere simultaneamente il controllo della Scuola e del Ministero. Lucius, hai posto l’Imperius su Runcorn, il sottosegretario del Ministro? E com’è la situazione negli altri Dipartimenti?” 

“Signore, Runcorn è Imperiato, ma il suo collega, Percy Weasley, potrebbe avere dei sospetti. Forse è meglio Imperiare anche lui…” 

“Se la cosa si rende necessaria, e con la dovuta cautela” disse Voldemort, invitandolo a continuare. 

“Harry Potter è Vicepresidente dell’Ufficio Auror diretto da Alastor Moody, la Marchbanks prevede di ritirarsi in pensione e lasciare il posto di Capo per l’Ufficio Applicazione e Regolamentazione della Legge Magica a Hermione Granger. Dolores Umbridge è appena uscita da Azkaban e occupa una posizione subalterna nello stesso Ufficio, ma è stata una collaboratrice preziosa, che nella Seconda Guerra si è rivelata molto utile nella politica anti-Babbani, e di certo…” 

“Grazie, Lucius. Accoglierò chiunque non sia tanto sciocco da contrastarmi, naturalmente. E ora, veniamo al motivo per cui vi ho convocati.” 

Diverse sagome scure fendettero l’aria e Sanguini, insieme a una mezza dozzina di accoliti, si presentò al cospetto di Voldemort, atterrò davanti a lui e inclinò appena il capo nella sua direzione. Ci furono dei brividi e qualche sussurro quando le creature simili a spettri si collocarono, in piedi, vicino a lui, un passo più avanti dei Mangiamorte. Sanguini rimase fermo vicino a Voldemort, gli occhi che dardeggiavano in direzione di Bellatrix. Lei alzò il mento e ricambiò con un’occhiata beffarda, il petto che si alzava e si abbassava ostentatamente nella loro direzione. 

“Sei in ritardo, Sanguini”. 

“Eravamo a caccia a Nocturn Alley, siamo stati defraudati delle nostre prede” disse il vampiro. La sua voce era ancora più inespressiva e scarnificata di quella di Lord Voldemort, decisamente non umana. 

“Non è saggio cacciare nella Londra magica. Mi auguro che in futuro sarete più… discreti”. 

“Non prendiamo ordini da te, _Lord_ Voldemort” disse lui, beffardo, mentre tutti trattenevano il respiro di fronte a tanta audacia. “Se vuoi la nostra alleanza, dovrai guadagnartela e offrirci qualcosa di più _succulento_ degli avanzi del Ministero” disse, rimarcando le parole con lascivia, e tornando di nuovo a guardare Bellatrix. 

Voldemort si avventò su di lui, la bacchetta sguainata contro la gola priva di battito. 

“Non posso Cruciarti né dissanguarti, ma posso comunque staccarti le membra pezzo per pezzo. Sarà un processo molto doloroso, e farò in modo che passi molto tempo prima che tu ti ricomponga. Non insidierai la mia donna, né ti farai beffe del mio potere. E ora, siediti.” 

Sanguini accettò di aver perso quella prima battaglia, scoprendo i canini in un ringhio, e si sedette, facendo cenno ai compagni di fare altrettanto. 

“Rabastan Lestrange” chiamò poi Voldemort, come se nulla fosse successo. L’uomo si scostò dal suo posto vicino a Rodolphus e chinò profondamente la testa. 

“L’aiuto di Rabastan è stato incommensurabile e ci ha dato un vantaggio unico. Il suo contatto all’Ufficio Misteri ha fatto sì che scoprissimo tali particolari sui nostri nemici, che nessuno, per molto tempo, oserà contrastarci. Le vostre famiglie sono al sicuro, e gli ideali Purosangue intatti e sempre più vivi grazie a lui. Oserei dire che siamo a un passo dalla vittoria più completa.” Giunse le mani a punta e le inclinò lentamente nella sua direzione. “Per questo Rabastan Lestrange sarà ricompensato oltre ogni immaginazione. Osservate il premio di colui che serve fedelmente il Signore Oscuro.” 

Celando il proprio disgusto, Voldemort incise la bacchetta nella carne dell’avambraccio e fece lo stesso con Rodolphus, afferrandone il braccio possente. Sfregò le due ferite l’una contro l’altra, trattenendo un brivido di repulsione, poi le richiuse con un colpo di bacchetta. 

“Il mio potente sangue magico scorre in lui.” Voldemort assaporò l’ironia della situazione, una schiera di maghi Purosangue che anelava a far scorrere nelle vene il suo sangue, per metà contaminato. Bellatrix osservava ipnotizzata e i vampiri, ormai fuori controllo, si leccavano le labbra. 

“E ora” disse, facendo scorrere lo sguardo sui Mangiamorte, attentissimi “Rabastan Lestrange condividerà i miei pensieri come solo un intimo amico o familiare potrebbe fare”. Afferrò la veste da Mangiamorte e bisbigliò: _“Possessum!”_

I loro abiti neri si confusero; i confini fra i loro corpi svanirono. 

Rabastan socchiuse gli occhi neri e sentì le braccia di Lord Voldemort chiudersi su di lui in una morsa. Presto non seppe più dove iniziava e finiva il suo corpo. Vide progetti, oscurità, passato e presente intrecciati, e uno strano simbolo triangolare… immagini e ricordi si susseguirono all’infinito; il marchio sul petto gli bruciava e i suoi pensieri venivano invasi… 

Bellatrix si alzò, un lampo di gelosia negli occhi, e si avvicinò al cugino Regulus. Lui sobbalzò vedendola arrivare. 

“Pensa, cugino, che potrebbe toccare a te un simile onore” disse lei, sondandogli la pelle delicata con la punta del dito e accarezzandogli il mento. 

Regulus rabbrividì, ma non si scostò. “Spero che il Signore Oscuro non abbia motivo di dubitare della mia fedeltà”, replicò, formale. 

“Non posso scambiare quattro chiacchiere con il mio parente preferito? Non che ci sia molto da scegliere, lo riconosco.” 

Il minore dei Black si concesse un sorriso, e Bellatrix sorrise lei stessa per quella piccola vittoria. “Come se la passa il caro Sirius? Disonora ancora il nostro casato?” 

“Ha adottato formalmente il figlio di Lupin e Tonks, è il suo erede universale, ora” replicò, senza staccare gli occhi dal suo vecchio amico Rabastan, avvinghiato a Voldemort fino a diventare una cosa sola. 

“Perché gliel’hai permesso?” sibilò Bellatrix, furente. 

“Cosa dovrei fare, è il fratello maggiore” disse Regulus, scrollando appena le spalle. 

“La tua lealtà sarà messa alla prova al momento opportuno, cugino. Epurerai insieme a me i rami… _infetti_ del nostro glorioso casato.” 

“Bella…” 

“Vuoi essere incluso nell’epurazione, Regulus? Le tue pulsioni innaturali ti tormentano ancora? Ho scoperto che sono più comuni di quanto avessi pensato, in effetti. Anche tu potresti essere indirizzato nella giusta via, con un po’ d’incoraggiamento, dico bene?” 

Bellatrix lo accarezzò e a tradimento si avvinghiò a lui, la bocca vicino al suo orecchio. Regulus continuava a guardare Rabastan, cercando di ignorare i movimenti sempre più insistenti della cugina. “Cosa nascondi, Regulus?” lo incalzò lei, fissandolo negli occhi e strattonandolo a sé con un gesto deciso. 

Occhi Black, così belli, neri, dalle ciglia folte e simili ai suoi, ma implacabili e privi di dolcezza… 

_Non pensarci, non pensarci_ …, si ordinò, ma non poté farne a meno… sotto l’incantesimo Legilimens di Bella, un giovane con la chioma rosso fuoco, ridenti occhi castani e pochi indumenti a celarne la corporatura muscolosa emerse dai suoi pensieri. 

“Un _Weasley_ ” sputò Bella, con disprezzo. “Un traditore del proprio sangue. Per Salazar, Regulus, sei un Black. Ti avrei dato credito di maggiore buongusto.” 

“Non glielo dirai, vero?” esalò Regulus, vicino al suo orecchio. 

“Oh, non posso certo nascondere qualcosa al mio Signore. Ma se la tua fedeltà non vacilla…” Le sue labbra si piegarono in un ghigno beffardo. “ Sua madre mi ha uccisa, lo sai?” 

“Non potrebbe mai riuscire in una simile impresa, come dimostra il fatto che tu sia di nuovo qui, più bella e più potente che mai” disse Regulus, tentando con l’adulazione. “E poi lui… Chiarlie, non ci va d’accordo, ultimamente.” 

“Dovrai fare di meglio di così. Molto meglio” commentò Bella, caustica, allontanandosi da lui, mentre il suo signore si staccava da Rabastan. 

“E’ così _eccitante_ … non trovi, Draco?” chiese Blaise, ma il suo sguardo, al contrario dell’amico Serpeverde, non era fisso sulla scena che aveva di fronte. Gli percorse lo zigomo con le labbra e tornò a cercare i suoi occhi pallidi. 

“Smettila” soffiò Draco. “Potrebbero vederci”. 

“Diamo spettacolo, allora” disse, insinuandogli la mano sotto la veste da Mangiamorte. 

“ _Blaise_!” sibilò Draco, gettando di sfuggita un’occhiata al padre, concentrato sulla scena, i capelli argentei che risplendevano alla luce verdastra. 

“Oh, sei preoccupato che il tuo papino ci veda”. 

“Non c’entra niente, non hai idea del pericolo che corriamo…” 

“E dai, era solo per divertirsi un po’. Secondo me Rab se la sta godendo un sacco”. 

“Blaise, ascolta” disse, ricambiando velocemente il suo abbraccio e parlandogli all’orecchio, “non te l’ho detto, ma le cose potrebbero mettersi male. Se mi succede qualcosa, devi dire a Pansy…” 

“Preparati, Draco” disse la zia Bella, facendoli trasalire entrambi. “Tra poco sarà il tuo turno”. 

* 

Rabastan tremava. Non gli era possibile praticare l’Occlumanzia, quando l’unica cosa che vedeva erano gli occhi di Lord Voldemort che gli leggevano l’anima, il torace premuto contro il suo, i loro cuori che battevano all’unisono… 

_E’ davvero un uomo come me, fatto di carne e sangue_ , pensò, e ne ebbe meno paura. Cercò di non pensare a Padma, al suo amore, il profumo dei suo capelli, i dubbi che aveva fatto sorgere in lui… 

Voldemort si staccò da lui, il respiro appena accelerato, mentre Rabastan gemeva involontariamente. 

“Spero che questo sia solo l’inizio della nostra comunione d’intenti. Credo che tornerò presto a richiedere i tuoi servigi.” 

“N-ne sarò onorato, mio Signore.” 

Voldemort gli concesse un lieve sorriso e lo invitò a prendere posto, cosa che il mago fece, barcollando, dopo un altro inchino. Meglio che Voldemort pensasse ciò che voleva: che Rabastan era debole e che quel contatto gli era piaciuto più del dovuto, pur di non tirare in mezzo la ragazza… 

“E adesso” continuò Voldemort, aggiustandosi le vesti, l’immagine della compostezza, mentre i vampiri gli puntavano contro sguardi sempre più famelici, “temo che dovremmo proprio occuparci dei nostri ospiti. Non sta bene invitarli per la cena e poi farli morire di fame, giusto?” 

_Soprattutto perché potrebbero divorarci tutti_ , si disse Rabastan, lievemente preoccupato. 

Sanguini tornò ad adocchiare Bellatrix, poi Alecto, anche se meno entusiasta. Voldemort sorrise: la soluzione era così elegante, così _semplice_ … I vampiri erano assetati, e Draco Malfoy doveva essere punito… 

“Vi darò del sangue puro” disse, rivolgendosi a Sanguini. “Il nipote della mia compagna merita una piccola lezione. Draco, vieni a conoscere i nostri ospiti.” 

“Draco, _no_ ” bisbigliò Blaise, tirandolo per la veste. 

Lucius lo guardò, sconvolto. “Che diavolo hai combinato?” 

Il ragazzo si alzò, esile e tremante come non mai. 

“Temo che il tuo giovane rampollo si sia mostrato… _reticente_ , Lucius. Ma non temere, non gli accadrà nulla di permanente. Dissetatevi del suo sangue puro, ma lasciatelo vivo. E’ l’erede di una delle più antiche famiglie.” 

“Ammetto di preferire le donne, ma lui sembra decisamente appetitoso” disse il capoclan dei vampiri. Si avvicinò a Draco, fermo a qualche passo di distanza dalla congrega, e, fulmineo, gli passò un dito sulla carotide, dove il sangue fluiva così abbondante che i suoi sensi amplificati potevano addirittura sentirlo, e scoprì i canini appuntiti. 

“Parla per te, Sanguini” disse una voce stridula, scoprendo il cappuccio, e Draco si accorse che era una donna. “Così giovane, così carino… oh, vedrai, ti farò divertire…” 

“Ho la vostra alleanza incondizionata?” chiese Voldemort, una mano fredda sulla spalla di Draco, che rabbrividì. 

Sanguini annuì, seccato per quell’interruzione. 

“Molto bene, procedete. E appartatevi” ordinò Voldemort, con malcelato disgusto, indicando una macchia di cespugli poco distante. 

Lucius fece per alzarsi, ma si sedette di nuovo sotto lo sguardo ammonitore di Bellatrix. 

Draco fu circondato da sette vampiri, che si strinsero implacabili intorno a lui. La donna scattò, ma Sanguini fu più veloce: lo sollevò in aria, e un attimo dopo si ritrovò a terra, un corpo gelido premuto contro di lui. Le zanne appuntite affondarono sul suo collo…. La donna-vampiro si fece spazio, lacerandogli la camicia. Prese a leccargli il petto, e Draco si dimenò, cercando di liberarsi con tutte le sue forze da quel secondo assalto… 

_Oh, sì, lotta, piccolo, così mi piaci di più_ , sentì Draco, da qualche parte nella sua mente. 

“Delizioso” gemette un altro, mentre una terza coppia di canini acuminati affondava nel suo polso. 

“Dammene un assaggio” intimò un terzo, la voce rasposa, afferrandogli l’altro braccio. 

Draco si contorse, poi smise di muoversi. Ce n’erano ancora tre, avrebbero bevuto tutti da lui… lo avrebbero dissanguato e spremuto fino all’ultima goccia, nonostante gli ordini di Voldemort… a lui non sarebbe importato di perdere un servo inutile, pensò. Si sentì debole, languido e completamente apatico. Non gli dispiaceva più di tanto per se stesso; aveva fatto tutte le scelte sbagliate, ma i suoi genitori lo avrebbero pianto, e Pansy, e Blaise… 

“Non gradireste un secondo?” chiese una voce familiare. 

Blaise Zabini si scostò la frangia scura dagli occhi e si sbottonò la veste da Mangiamorte, scoprendo la gola pulsante. Iniziò ad accarezzarsi il collo, insinuante, e una bocca avida si staccava da Draco, che ne ricavò un temporaneo sollievo, prima di ripiombare nel torpore. 

“Il ragazzo ha più carne attaccata, in effetti.” 

“Un sapore così _speziato_ ” disse un’altra voce vampirica. 

Draco, il poco sangue rimastogli nelle vene che sgorgava lentamente a macchiare l’erba alta, perse conoscenza. 

* 

Quando rinvenne, Blaise, la pelle color caffelatte così pallida da sembrare ambrata, era steso accanto a lui. 

“Siamo a casa dei tuoi genitori” constatò Draco, riconoscendo la camera dell’amico. 

“Sì, i Mangiamorte se n’erano andati tutti quando i vampiri hanno finito di cenare”. 

“M-mio padre…” 

“Va tutto bene, l’ho avvertito che sei qui. E’ tornato a casa per non preoccupare tua madre, non ne saprà niente. Ho anche mandato un Patronus a Pansy, e mia madre ti ha preparato una pozione Rimpolpasangue.” 

“Bene” commentò Draco, ancora stordito. “Blaise… grazie” aggiunse tardivamente, sentendosi incredibilmente stupido. 

“Non parlare, dormi” disse lui, scostandogli i capelli argentei in un gesto affettuoso. Delle bende gli fasciavano strettamente la gola e il petto. 

“T-te ne ha preso molto?” chiese Draco, preoccupato, chiedendosi se anche lui aveva le stesse fasciature a coprirgli il petto. Indossava ancora la veste da Mangiamorte. 

Blaise intuì quel pensiero e si sfilò l’abito, mostrando delle ferite che si stavano già rimarginando. S’infilò a letto con lui e lo strinse a sé. Draco trovò più calore nel suo abbraccio che nelle coperte stranamente fredde, e lo ricambiò. “Non quanto a te. Vorrei essere venuto prima, ma avevo paura che V-voldemort mi vedesse…” 

“Sei coraggioso, Blaise” disse lui, una mano ad accarezzargli i capelli scuri. “Perché l’hai fatto? Ti ho nascosto tutto, ti ho anche trattato… male” bisbigliò. 

Blaise sorrise, era la cosa più vicina alle scuse che avrebbe mai ottenuto da Draco Malfoy. Doveva essere la debolezza. “Non sono io quello coraggioso” replicò, scuotendo la testa e catturandogli la mano fredda. “Al diavolo, siamo amici da una vita, non me la prendo perché non vuoi portarmi a letto.” 

“Non ho mai detto di non volerlo” precisò Draco, con un sorriso malizioso decisamente Malfoy. Gli percorse la schiena nuda con le dita e lo baciò, godendosi il gusto di quelle labbra morbide… 

“Shh” disse Blaise, staccandosi a malincuore. Lo abbracciò più stretto, baciandogli uno zigomo. “Hai perso fin troppi fluidi per stasera”. 

Draco ghignò. “Domani” gli bisbigliò all’orecchio. 

“Se starai meglio” concesse il giovane moro con un’aria dubbiosa, poi scoppiarono entrambi a ridere. 

“Adesso dormi” disse Blaise, sentendosi leggero e privo di preoccupazioni. Temeva il futuro e sapeva che l’amico, più di lui, condivideva quella paura. Ma erano insieme, pensò, intrecciando le mani alle sue prima di sprofondare nel sonno, e si sarebbero protetti a vicenda. 


	17. L'ultimo anno felice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom si fa invitare alla cena di Natale dei Weasley e ottiene un'informazione importante; Padma cerca di avvertire Harry...

#  XVII.

#  L’ULTIMO ANNO FELICE

_Novembre 2004_

Albus sospirò. Nonostante i suoi sospetti e l’odiosa sensazione di pericolo incombente che lo assillava, non c’era la minima evidenza che Voldemort fosse tornato, in azione o in qualche modo… _vivo_. Gellert lo preoccupava: da quella sera a Hogwarts, non faceva che rigirarsi l’amuleto dei Doni fra le dita, era apatico e taciturno, cosa estremamente insolita per lui, e non riteneva opportuno metterlo a parte dei suoi piani. Era così poco abituato a vederlo rimuginare in quel modo, che alla fine sbottò. “Posso sentire muoversi gli ingranaggi della tua complessa mente brillante, purtroppo facile al disorientamento, a dieci passi di distanza. Ti sarei immensamente grato se mi dicessi cosa stai tramando.” 

“Nulla” disse Gellert, stiracchiandosi voluttuosamente. “Stavo soltanto facendo una valutazione oggettiva. Ora, Albus, seguimi attentamente. I Doni della Morte sono tre, e l’amuleto ne indica l’ubicazione a Londra. Harry e i suoi migliori amici, l’invincibile trio Grifondoro” disse, con sprezzante, marcata ironia “guarda caso… sono tre. Capisci dove voglio arrivare? Sarebbe stato da loro dividerseli, no? Anche tu gli avevi lasciato in eredità tre oggetti, dico bene?” 

Albus maledisse, non per la prima volta, la propria abitudine alle confidenze e le lunghe conversazioni che amava intrattenere con Gellert, dopo l’amore. L’amante non aveva nulla, a parte tristi ricordi di Numengard, di cui parlare. A volte, Albus si sentiva in colpa sia per essere stato lui a sconfiggerlo, che per fidarsi di lui e permettere a se stesso di amarlo senza riserve. Si poteva essere più stupidi? L’altro, ignaro del suo tormento, proseguì. 

“La Pietra a Harry Potter, lo Spegnino a Ronald Weasley, il libro a Hermione Granger. Simbolico, direi. La conoscenza alla più intelligente, la speranza al più debole e, naturalmente, la resurrezione al più… amato.” 

“Se vuoi che ammetta che ho voluto bene a Harry più di quanto ne abbia voluto a tutti gli altri studenti messi insieme, lo farò, per quanto non sia didatticamente corretto” disse Albus, stancamente. Ma certo che Gellert cercava i Doni, come poteva essere diversamente? Si maledisse di nuovo per quel ridicolo conflitto interiore. Perché la verità era che il compagno lo credeva la parte migliore di entrambi, ma Albus sapeva in cuor suo di non esserlo. Aveva creato un Horcrux, viveva con il secondo mago Oscuro più potente di tutti i tempi, e, adesso, discorrevano senza sorprendersene più di tanto sulla nemesi e ossessione dei loro anni giovanili: i Doni, sempre i Doni. 

“Non è rilevante” disse l’altro, eppure sembrava cupamente soddisfatto. Sollevò la testa e si passò una mano sui capelli in disordine, allungandogli la Gazzetta del Profeta. “Se può interessarti, in fondo alle cronache c’è un trafiletto su un’aggressione in un parcheggio babbano, avvenuta proprio la notte di Hallowe’en”. 

“Dev’essermi sfuggito. Ti ringrazio” disse Albus, afferrando di scatto il giornale. Gellert era al suo fianco contro Voldemort, sì, solo questo contava… 

“Semplice Incantesimo di Rilevamento, non ho certo la pazienza di scorrere quel ciarpame filobabbano” minimizzò Gellert. “Cerco le solite parole chiave. ‘Morte’, ‘tortura’, ‘cancellazione della memoria’… si fa presto.” 

“Credo proprio che farò visita a uno dei miei studenti” disse Silente, meditabondo. “Il villaggio dell’aggressione è nei pressi del Malfoy Manor.” 

* 

Albus squadrò l’antico maniero. Avrebbe dovuto pensarci prima: Bellatrix non poteva che essersi rivolta alla sorella Narcissa per trovare aiuto, ed era possibile che Voldemort si appoggiasse lì, come aveva fatto in passato… La sua barba, più grigia e cespugliosa di quanto gli piacesse, e frutto di diverse gocce di Pozione Invecchiante, ondeggiò al vento, e Albus si chiese se non avrebbe potuto pensare allo stesso travestimento per palesarsi a qualche membro dell’Ordine della Fenice o a Harry. Era pur sempre vero che tutti lo credevano morto, ma vederlo con il consueto aspetto venerando poteva, forse, mitigare lo shock. Ma prima aveva bisogno di più informazioni sicure. 

Non c’era traccia di Bellatrix, anche se, dopo aver spiato gli andirivieni degli elfi domestici, ottenne l’indirizzo di Draco Malfoy. La villetta a due piani era arredata con buongusto, ma senza essere sfarzosa. Albus si nascose dietro un cespuglio sempreverde per evitare di essere visto da Pansy, che usciva a passeggiare con un carlino al guinzaglio, dotato di cappotto e scaldamuscoli verde argento coordinati, col quale vantava un’incredibile somiglianza. La casa era protetta da diversi incantesimi, e Silente sparò un fuoco d’artificio. Un giovane dai capelli di un biondo pallido e il viso lievemente appuntito uscì, vestito di tutto punto, e si guardò intorno con fastidio. 

“Potrei scambiare una parola con te, Draco? E’ un piacere rivederti, anche se hai un aspetto un po’ stanco. Potrei indovinarne il motivo?” 

Il giovane Malfoy lo fissò, incerto se urlare, chiamare una pattuglia di Auror, o Schiantarlo. Boccheggiò come un pesce, estrasse la propria bacchetta, la alzò, la abbassò, e infine proruppe: “Ma lei era morto!” 

“Ero” precisò Silente, in tono leggero e compiaciuto. “E devo ringraziarti per non essere stato l’artefice della mia dipartita, sapevo che in fondo non l’avresti fatto. Anche se devo complimentarmi con te per il tuo ottimo Incantesimo di Disarmo, ha avuto un’importanza capitale, alla fine… ma non è _veramente_ la fine, non è vero?” 

“Che cosa vuole? Che significa?” chiese Draco, trasalendo. Si sentì di nuovo un ragazzino stretto nella morsa dei Mangiamorte, la minaccia che gravava su tutta la sua famiglia: debole, impotente e terribilmente solo, su quella torre di Astronomia… 

Silente intanto valutava le cicatrici sulla gola del giovane e il suo aspetto più pallido del consueto. 

“Hai avuto un incontro con i vampiri, di recente?” chiese Albus, affabile, e il poco colorito che aveva ancora Draco lo abbandonò del tutto. 

“Draco… che succede?” chiese Blaise, Materializzandosi accanto a lui. “PROFESSOR SILENTE?” 

“E’ un piacere vederti, Blaise. Ti trovo in ottima forma.” 

“Lo stesso vale per lei” ribatté l’altro, pronto. 

“Immagino che il fatto di non essere morto contribuisca a dare questa impressione, per quanto il discreto riposo offerto da una tomba non possa essere sottovalutato in questi tempi travagliati.” 

“Che cosa vuole?” chiese Blaise, facendo un passo avanti come a voler proteggere Draco. 

“Non voglio nulla, poiché con il vostro atteggiamento e aspetto mi avete già chiarito molte cose. Voldemort non è più a Malfoy Manor, non è vero? Se aveste idea di dove sia, vi pregherei di condividere con me le vostre conoscenze. Abbiamo dei conti in sospeso.” 

Draco sembrava sul punto di svenire. 

“Chiunque lei sia, non so di cosa stia parlando” sbottò Blaise, sguainando la bacchetta e puntandogliela contro. 

“Come preferite, per quanto da due giovani Serpeverde Purosangue mi sarei aspettato modi più garbati. Se mai venisse il momento in cui sarete in vena di conversare con me o, Merlino non voglia, in cui i vostri amici e le vostre famiglie si troveranno in pericolo, sapete dove trovarmi” disse Silente, porgendo a Blaise un campanello d’argento. “Suonalo, e accorrerò in vostro aiuto.” 

Il giovane tese la mano, incerto. 

Silente fece saettare lo sguardo da lui a Draco _._

_Se vuoi proteggerlo, Blaise, ti consiglierei di collaborare con me._

“Vieni dentro, Dray” disse l’altro, burbero. Il giovane biondo si lasciò condurre dentro, poi, come attratto da una forza irresistibile, si girò lentamente a guardare Silente. Gli occhi grigi incontrarono quelli azzurri in una muta supplica. 

_La prego, ci aiuti._

* 

“Ricapitolando, Voldemort sta ricostruendo il suo impero: era a Malfoy Manor, ma dopo la scappatella di Bellatrix, si è rifugiato in un nascondiglio a noi attualmente ignoto, e i Serpeverde della vecchia e nuova generazione sono tutti Mangiamorte?” chiese Gellert ad Albus, appena lo ebbe messo a parte delle sue scoperte. Era davanti al camino, e faceva oscillare pigramente la sedia a dondolo, avvolto in una veste da camera, ma gli occhi vigili e attenti smentivano la sua posa rilassata. 

Silente annuì, mentre ripassava mentalmente tutti i potenziali seguaci di Tom Riddle e cercava di intuirne i piani. 

“C’è una possibilità più che concreta che sappia dei Doni, Gellert.” disse infine Albus. Come al solito, ebbe la sensazione che Grindelwald fosse la persona più sbagliata con cui confidarsi, eppure l’unico in grado di capirlo davvero. “Quando è morto, cercava la Bacchetta di Sambuco. Non dev’essere stato difficile scoprire delle altre due Reliquie, e ormai deve anche aver capito quanto spezzare ulteriormente l’anima lo renda instabile e vulnerabile.” 

Gellert si alzò, una familiare luce febbrile a illuminargli gli occhi. Strinse Albus a sé, circondandolo in un abbraccio possessivo, energico, come se gli avesse appena fornito la soluzione di un enigma che lo tormentava da tempo. 

“Questo ci lascia un’unica alternativa” mormorò, a voce bassissima. Le sue labbra trovarono quelle di Albus, poi andarono lentamente a posarsi sul suo orecchio. “Dobbiamo trovare i Doni prima di lui”. 

Albus si scostò, inorridito. Gellert lo guardò a occhi socchiusi poi, senza mettergli fretta, si spogliò e si mise a letto. 

L’altro camminava avanti e indietro, assorto. Non poteva negare che la sua proposta avesse un senso… e che temeva Voldemort e il male che poteva fare a Harry, ai suoi amici e all’intera comunità magica se avesse avuto i Doni, molto più di quanto temesse l’amante. _Mi fido di lui_ , pensò, sorpreso da se stesso. Sì, era successo qualcosa, qualcosa che aveva cambiato tutto… come faceva a non ricordarselo? Si mise la testa fra le mani, poi si riscosse. “Permettimi di pensarci, Gellert.” 

“D’accordo” disse l’altro, invitandolo sotto le coperte e spegnendo il fuoco con un colpo di bacchetta. “Prendi una decisione entro l’anno, o agirò di conseguenza.” 

A Silente non piacevano gli ultimatum. Da quando era tornato, aveva amato e lottato sempre con Gellert al suo fianco. L’ombra che li minacciava era in agguato, sempre in attesa. Eppure si erano ritagliati un angolo di quotidianità, un focolare, per quanto sembrasse strano… Si strinse al compagno, respirando il suo odore così familiare, e pensò al pallido viso di Draco, segnato dai morsi; all’espressione fiera di Blaise; alla sensazione di vuoto e inevitabilità che aveva provato poche notti prima. 

_Decidi entro l’anno_ , gli aveva detto Gellert. Ma sentì che non importava la decisione che avrebbe preso. 

_Comunque vada, sarà il nostro ultimo anno felice_ . 

Quello sciocco pensiero melodrammatico non volle andarsene, così come l’assurda realizzazione che lui e Gellert erano stati felici, a modo loro, in quegli anni. Si rilassò, confortato dal suono del suo respiro. Gellert gli era diventato necessario come l’aria. Era tutto per lui: il suo amico, il suo amore, la sua famiglia. No, qualsiasi cosa avesse deciso, non poteva perderlo. 

* 

Slughorn si mise a quelli che Tom chiamava, beffardo, ‘i posti di combattimento’. L’ufficio era stato magicamente Espanso per raccogliere il maggior numero di persone, tra cui, naturalmente, spiccavano come farfalle rare il campione di Hogwarts, Fabian Prewett, e la campionessa Généviève Auly. Il campione di Durmstrang, un ragazzo taciturno che si beveva ogni parola del suo Preside, aveva declinato l’invito, ritenendolo un insulso tentativo da parte di Slughorn di spiare gli avversari. 

“La gente è maleducatamente sospettosa, Artie” si lamentò il professore, sistemandosi meglio il panciotto viola pericolosamente stretto. 

_O sorprendentemente dotata di buonsenso_ , pensò lui, irritato dall’ambiente insulso e colorato, che riusciva comunque a risultare claustrofobico nonostante le dimensioni, stipato di tutti i bigliettini, i cimeli e le foto-ricordo del melodrammatico vecchio tricheco. Versò dell’Idromele Barricato e lo porse all’insegnante. 

“Per te, Horace” disse, offrendogli anche un zuccheratissimo Ananas Candito. 

“Oh, Artie, sei un tesoro. Insostituibile” sospirò Slughorn, con calore, dopo che ebbe scolato il bicchiere con un verso di apprezzamento. Sbadigliò vistosamente. 

_Al contrario di te_ , pensò Tom, rimuginando, come gli capitava sempre più spesso, su quando e come avrebbe potuto sbarazzarsi di lui. “Non avresti sonno, Horace? Posso occuparmi io della festa, se sei stanco…” disse, manovrando discretamente la poltrona su cui era sprofondato con un Incantesimo di Locomozione. 

“In effetti, ragazzo mio” mugolò, socchiudendo gli occhietti, “forse sono diventato troppo vecchio per queste cose”. La testa gli ricadde all’indietro e Tom sentì una zaffata di sidro arrivargli in faccia. Senza preoccuparsi di celare il disgusto, lo trascinò nella sua stanza sballottandolo un po’, poltrona compresa. 

“Non ti serve aiuto, vero, Horace?” chiese, avviandosi verso la porta. Non aveva potuto fare a meno di usare una quantità di pozione Soporifera che avrebbe steso un elefante, tanto per andare sul sicuro. Si chiese se non avesse esagerato… tuttavia, metterlo a letto andava decisamente oltre le sue possibilità. 

Horace si riscosse. “No, Artie, vai pure a divertirti. Mi racconterai tutto domani, non è vero?” 

“Puoi contarci” disse Tom, mentre Slughorn prendeva a russare sonoramente. 

Con pochi tocchi, la stanza fu ridimensionata, le decorazioni da vecchia zitella svanirono e furono rimpiazzate da affascinanti foto di animali fantastici, creature dall’aspetto stravagante – un Kappa, un Marciotto e un Avvincino, che l’amichevole Lupin gli aveva fornito più che volentieri – e rilevatori di attività oscure. 

Fabian fu tra i primi ad arrivare e si guardò intorno, spaesato. Somigliava, in effetti, all’omonimo che aveva ucciso agli inizi degli anni 70, come gli aveva mostrato Bellatrix nei suoi ricordi. Alto, capelli biondi dalle intense sfumature ramate e gli occhi di un nocciola caldo e intenso, andò a stringere la mano all’assistente Gaunt. 

“Temo che il professor Slughorn abbia ceduto all’abbraccio di Morfeo” disse Riddle, ricambiando la stretta e sforzandosi di sorridere. Un sorriso calcolatore, appena accennato, che risultava al contempo timido e affascinante. Fabian ricambiò il sorriso apertamente, e si dedicò ad esaminare con attenzione i rilevatori magici. 

“Interessante, la Difesa contro le Arti Oscure, non è vero? Un vero peccato che non ci siano più occasioni per sfruttare le proprie capacità, oggigiorno.” 

“Già. E’ un onore per me partecipare al Torneo Tremaghi, è proprio l’occasione giusta per mettermi alla prova” rispose il giovane, entusiasta. 

_Non sospetta nulla_ , pensò Riddle, mentre osservava Fabian che salutava altri Grifondoro e restava a bocca aperta dall’audace mise sfoggiata Généviève Auly. _Banale_ , pensò, facendo un accennato baciamano alla campionessa di Beauxbatons, che arrossì fino alla radice dei capelli. _Troppo semplice_ , pensò ancora, mentre grazie all’alcool che scorreva a fiumi e al proprio fascino personale tutti, dal capitano di Grifondoro al più brillante e infido Serpeverde, abbassavano le difese, facili prede della sua curiosità. Li valutò uno a uno: potevano essere loro, la nuova generazione, i primi seguaci che si sarebbe conquistato con le proprie forze? 

Fabian chiacchierava allegramente, e venne fuori che non era il figlio (i conti non potevano tornare) ma il nipote del Prewett che aveva ucciso. 

“Mia nonna era rimasta incinta poco prima che sparisse nel nulla” raccontò il ragazzo, infervorato. “Una Babbana, naturalmente, e non sapeva nulla della magia… erano molto giovani, e la relazione era iniziata da poco, sapete. Ha preso comunque il cognome dei Prewett e ha fatto finta che si fossero sposati in segreto, sai, i pettegolezzi…” 

“Posso capire” disse Tom, con voce incolore. 

“Bene, mio padre non ha mai manifestato poteri magici… niente lettera per lui a undici anni. In compenso, si è sposato giovane anche lui. Mamma rimase incinta che ancora faceva il liceo, e più o meno alla mia età stavano già mettendo su famiglia.” Incrociò lo sguardo di Geneviève e arrossì profondamente. “Quando cinque anni fa ho ricevuto la lettera e un dipendente ministeriale si è presentato alla porta a spiegare la questione, nessuno poteva crederci! E i Weasley… non sapevano niente di me prima del Tremaghi, ci pensate? Adesso vogliono recuperare il tempo perduto, e mi hanno già invitato per Natale… non posso credere a tutti i parenti che sono saltati fuori! E sono così _gentili_ ” concluse Fabian, raggiante. 

“Sono davvero una grande famiglia, e molto accogliente, non è vero? Molto amici dei Potter, anche” commentò casualmente Tom. 

“Magari conoscerò Harry” disse Fabian, la voce tremante di aspettativa. “L’ho intravisto al Banchetto.” 

“Io me lo sono perso, ma sono certo che recupereremo il tempo perduto” disse Tom, con uno sguardo complice. Gli altri studenti, che pendevano dalle labbra di Gaunt e avevano seguito con interesse le rivelazioni di Fabian, si raccolsero in piccoli gruppi e ripresero a parlottare. 

“Hai idea di cosa ti aspetti alla prima prova, Fabian?” chiese Tom, cercando di mantenere un tono di educata curiosità. 

“Non posso saperlo, no? E’ vietato” disse il ragazzo, lo sguardo che tradiva la sua ansia. 

“Oh, se è _vietato_ , allora” gli fece eco Arcturus, ironicamente. “Naturalmente, nessuno ha mai infranto le regole prima d’ora”. Fabian rise, imbarazzato. L’orologio a pendolo batté la mezzanotte, e tutti iniziarono a prendere congedo. 

“Mi chiedevo se vi andasse qualche esercitazione extra… scoprirete che sono piuttosto abile in Difesa” disse Tom, mentre li salutava. “Se v’interessa, possiamo vederci questo venerdì davanti alla statua di Barnaba il Basito, al settimo piano.” 

* 

_Dicembre 2004, Hogwarts_

I giudici erano allineati nelle loro panchine magicamente rialzate e scrutavano la Foresta Proibita, nella quale i tre campioni erano già spariti da un pezzo. Tom si era presentato a Harry con disinvolta _nonchalance_ , e i due erano andati istintivamente d’accordo. 

“Credi che Hagrid lascerà toccare ai Campioni le sue preziose Acromantule?” chiese a Potter, con fare cospiratorio. 

Harry rise. “Ha detto che i campioni potevano spaventare i ragnetti più piccoli, è andato a parlare con Aragog prima dell’inizio della prova perché li tenesse al sicuro.” 

“Una saggia decisione” commentò Tom, inclinando un angolo della bocca. “Tutto il veleno che riusciranno a estrarre farà proprio comodo al caro Horace, non è vero?” 

Harry ridacchiò di nuovo. Arcturus si annoverava tra le poche persone che non rimanevano a bocca aperta a causa della sua celebrità, non gli chiedevano un autografo né lo tempestavano di domande su Voldemort. Dal momento in cui gli aveva stretto la mano, gli era stato subito simpatico. 

“Io punto su Fabian” disse, strizzando un occhio. “E’ un giovane promettente:” 

“Oh, sì. I Weasley, sono entusiasti di aver allargato ancora la famiglia grazie a lui” commentò Harry. 

Avevano ragione. Fabian vinse, riportò cinque bottiglie piene di veleno senza aver ferito uno solo dei ragni giganti – a differenza del ragazzo di Durmstrang, che si era preso una bella sfuriata da Hagrid per aver affatturato i suoi ‘cuccioli’ e che era stato punito per questo da un bassissimo punteggio da parte di Madame Maxime. 

Il Lumaclub era diventato un club di duelli e incantesimi, non dissimile nella forma dall’Esercito di Silente, che Harry aveva fondato una decina d’anni prima, ma opposto negli scopi, e con la stessa identica sede: la Stanza delle Necessità. I ragazzi avevano già provato diverse fatture con successo. Tom era bravo a manipolare, e a fugare qualsiasi dubbio sulla legittimità di ciò che insegnava. 

“A Durmstrang fanno di peggio, inoltre bisogna conoscere a fondo le Arti Oscure per saperle combattere, no?” ribatteva in tono ragionevole, con appena una punta di sfida che non poteva non attirarli. 

Tutti erano rimasti incantati dai suoi argomenti. Presto, avrebbero praticato le Maledizioni senza Perdono… 

Fabian gli venne incontro, un sorriso a trentadue denti stampato in faccia. 

“Ottimo lavoro” si complimentò ad alta voce, e la campionessa francese, arrivata seconda, lo guardò con sportiva ammirazione. “Vieni” disse Arcturus, prendendolo sotto braccio, “Harry Potter muore dalla voglia di conoscerti.” 

* 

Il Ballo del Ceppo era il consueto monumento del kitsch. _Altro che antiche tradizioni_ , pensò Tom, mentre le Sorelle Stravagarie lanciavano latrati che avrebbero sfondato il soffitto, se non fosse stato incantato. Invitò galante Généviève a ballare, mentre Harry, insieme agli altri giudici presenti per l’occasione, faceva volteggiare Hermione. Fabian si teneva in disparte, in imbarazzo e poco interessato alla compagna Grifondoro con cui si era presentato. 

“Credo che qualcuno vorrebbe ballare con te” sussurrò Tom alla ragazza, e appena la canzone finì e ne attaccò un’altra più lenta (difficile dirlo, tra le urla stridule della solista e il riverbero dei bassi magicamente amplificati), liberò la ragazza e la condusse praticamente fra le braccia di Fabian. Il ragazzo gli rivolse un’occhiata raggiante, prima di dedicare a Geneviève la sua completa, adorante attenzione. Pensò all’ultima riunione in cui aveva convinto il ragazzo a scagliare la Maledizione Imperius su di sé, dopo averla praticata ai suoi compagni. I ragazzi erano rimasti impressionati, e Généviève tremava, anche se molti lo avevano considerato divertente. 

“Alcuni di voi potrebbero scoprire di essere abbastanza forti per ostacolarla” aveva detto agli studenti. Ma nessuno si era dimostrato in grado di farlo. Pensò ai prodigi che avrebbe potuto compiere con la Bacchetta Invincibile e represse un moto di collera. 

“Non volete andare da _quella parte_ ” disse Tom, bloccando Fabian e Geneviève, diretti alla volta del giardino in una posa decisamente compromettente. “La Mc Grannitt è di ronda.” 

“Oh, grazie, Arcturus” disse Fabian. Augurò la buonanotte alla ragazza, che sbatté languidamente le lunghe ciglia. 

“Suppongo che dovresti essermi grato per averti impedito di continuare la tradizione di famiglia: diventare padre in giovanissima età” commentò Tom, cercando di assumere un’aria benevola, ma senza riuscire a nascondere l’ironia. 

“Oh… io e lei non avremmo mai… ecco...” Fabian s’interruppe e arrossì, imbarazzato, poi scoppiò a ridere, imitato da Arcturus. Altrettanto sorridente e annebbiato dall’ottimo idromele, Harry si avviò verso di loro con due bevande, mentre Hermione sorseggiava la propria e si riposava su un divano, cercando un momentaneo sollievo e sfilandosi furtivamente i tacchi, a cui non era abituata. 

“Grazie, Harry” disse Tom, afferrando il bicchiere. 

Harry scrollò le spalle e tornò a rivolgersi a Fabian. “Hai risolto l’indovinello della seconda prova? Anche il mio era dentro un uovo incantato…” 

“La prova è a febbraio, no?” chiese Fabian, allegro. “C’è tutto il tempo del mondo…” 

“Non fare come me” lo avvertì bonariamente Harry “me la cavai per un soffio, e solo grazie a un elfo domestico.” 

_Solo grazie a un mio fedele seguace_ , pensò Tom, irritato. 

“Oh. E dov’è adesso? Lavora qui nelle cucine?” 

“E’… morto” disse Harry, piano. “Si chiamava Dobby. Ha combattuto per tutta la sua vita per la libertà ed è stato un eroe al pari di tanti maghi dell’Ordine. La sua tomba è a Villa Conchiglia, ti porterò a vederla, se vuoi...” 

_Patetico_ , pensò Tom. Commuoversi per un elfo domestico… quante storie per una servile, inutile creatura… 

“Passi il Natale alla Tana, non è vero?” si riscosse Harry, gli occhi ancora un po’ lucidi. 

“Oh, sì. Non vedo l’ora di conoscere tutti!” commentò Fabian, entusiasta. 

“Ho sempre desiderato una grande famiglia” gli fece eco Tom, malinconico, poi si morse le labbra e incrociò lo sguardo di Harry, fingendosi imbarazzato, come se avesse parlato senza pensarci. 

“Passi il Natale da solo, Arcturus?” chiese Harry, partecipe. 

“Sono orfano, e i miei parenti Babbani… diciamo che preferiamo non vedere molto l’uno dell’altro.” 

“Posso capire, sai. Ho avuto un rapporto simile con i miei zii” commentò Potter. 

“Erano terribili, non è vero?” intervenne Fabian. “Ti chiudevano nel sottoscala, non ti portavano mai in vacanza e un’estate misero addirittura le sbarre alla tua finestra! Ti trattavano come un pazzo pericoloso, vero? Ehm… scusa, ho letto il Profeta…” balbettò, e richiuse la bocca, a disagio. Tom sorrise. Il ragazzo proprio non sapeva tenere la bocca chiusa quando alzava il gomito. 

“Non c’è problema” disse Harry, rassegnato. Era in quei momenti che avrebbe voluto strozzare Ron e fargli ingoiare tutte le interviste che aveva rilasciato all’odiosa Skeeter, per quanto gli mancasse la sua amicizia. 

_Interessante_ , pensò Tom. Babbani che lo disprezzavano e che gli avevano inflitto un’infanzia di maltrattamenti. Qualcosa su cui lavorare, forse. 

“Non mi dispiacerebbe stare da solo… peccato che la mia fidanzata Patricia debba recarsi all’estero per questioni familiari urgenti” continuò Arcturus, come se non fosse stato interrotto. Pensò alla faccia che Bellatrix avrebbe fatto quando l’avrebbe di nuovo relegata a Malfoy Manor o a Little Hangleton per le vacanze natalizie, ma non poteva evitarlo. Lei e la diplomazia viaggiavano su due binari opposti, e, se il suo piano fosse andato in porto, avrebbe avuto bisogno della massima cautela. 

“State insieme da molto?” chiese Fabian. Come facevano i Grifondoro a essere così maledettamente _invadenti_ , pensò, infastidito. 

“Si potrebbe dire da una _vita_ ” rispose Tom. Vide Harry tentennare solo per un attimo, poi lo guardò, schietto, e gli propose di slancio: “Siamo una grande famiglia, Arcturus. Nessuno dovrebbe passare il Natale da solo… perché non vieni a stare con noi alla Tana?” Tom finse di protestare, ma alla raggiante insistenza di Fabian non poté fare a meno di accettare. Una mossa che era andata a segno prima del previsto, pensò, compiaciuto da se stesso. Sì, era decisamente troppo semplice. 

* 

_Natale 2004_

Harry sorrise ad Arcturus Gaunt. Era felice di averlo invitato per il pranzo di Natale alla Tana: nessuno avrebbe dovuto stare solo per ricorrenze simili. Era in rapporti amichevoli anche con Neville e Remus, entrambi, come lui, professori a Hogwarts. Neville era stato invitato con Luna, vistosamente incinta (“Il vecchio Xeno dice che aspetta due gemelli!” aveva detto Neville a Harry, preoccupato). I Weasley si erano riuniti chiassosamente intorno a Fabian, un po’ spaesato ma immancabilmente allegro. 

Hermione guardò Harry, raggiante, e, sotto lo sguardo attento e inespressivo di Tom, comunicò ufficialmente di essere incinta. Il pranzo si trascinò stancamente in una marea di discorsi e brindisi. _Non ce la posso fare_ , pensò, quando anche Tonks si alzò, la mano in quella di Moody, arrossendo, e annunciò di aspettare un fratellino per Teddy. 

“Che COSA?” sbottò Sirius, mentre Lupin per poco non si strozzava con la Burrobirra. 

“Sorpreso, Black?” chiese Moody, facendo saettare l’occhio magico nella sua direzione e incenerendo anche Lupin. All’allegra luce del giorno, il pezzo di naso mancante e la gamba di legno risaltavano più che mai. “Non sarò una bellezza, ma non si può dire che mi manchino parti essenziali…” 

“Alastor, i bambini” lo fulminò Tonks. I mocciosi del Weasley sfregiato dal lupo mannaro e della gattamorta bionda giravano in tondo e s’infilavano sotto al tavolo, molesti. Tom aveva un fortissimo mal di testa. Quando arrivarono anche Percy e Penelope con le bambine al seguito, fu decisamente troppo. Guardò il terzo dei Weasley, che lavorava al Ministero e si lamentava per le incombenze burocratiche. In effetti, sembrava un po’ stanco e confuso, e Tom si chiese se Lucius lo avesse Imperiato… 

Accanto a lui, la formosa Rosmerta sembrava così gonfia che era preoccupato potesse entrare in travaglio a momenti, anche se assicurava a tutti che mancavano ancora due mesi prima del lieto evento. 

“Giochi a Quidditch, Arcturus?” s’informò James. “La nostra è una famiglia di giocatori.” 

“I miei interessi sono di natura più accademica” commentò Tom, glaciale, guadagnandosi un’occhiata di solidarietà da parte di Severus Piton, seduto vicino alla Nata Babbana dai capelli rossi, che contemplava come se non avesse mai visto niente di più bello. Era quello il motivo per cui aveva tradito Lord Voldemort e si era consegnato a Silente, pensò stizzito Tom Riddle. Una Sanguesporco che si era sacrificata per il figlio, decretando la sua rovina… non era attraente neanche la metà della sua Bella. 

“Lo chiameremo Charlus, come mio padre” stava dicendo James. 

“Dorea, se è una femmina!” precisò Rosmerta, allegramente. 

“In ogni caso, sarà un giocatore provetto! Gli insegnerai, non è vero, Harry?” 

“Oh, il Quidditch è un’abilità essenziale” commentò Piton, sarcastico. “Non sia mai che il tuo sfortunato bambino impari prima a _leggere_ …” 

“Mi piacerebbe avere un saggio delle tue priorità nel crescere dei figli, Mocciosus” ritorse James, malignamente “ma tanto non ne avrai mai uno, che peccato.” 

“Decisamente una grave perdita per l’umanità” deplorò Sirius, dando manforte al miglior amico. 

“Taci, Black, altrimenti…” 

“Per favore, non diamo spettacolo” disse Remus, mentre Fabian e i bambini seguivano quello scambio, interessati. Posò la mano sulla spalla di Sirius, che rinfoderò la bacchetta già sguainata. 

“Oh, siete proprio una vecchia coppia di sposi…” 

Lily cercò di calmare Severus, mentre Harry tornava a rivolgersi ad Arcturus. Lo trovava un giovane silenzioso, dalle maniere piacevoli, eppure c’era qualcosa in lui che lo intrigava: sì, gli sembrava familiare come un suo vecchio amico d’infanzia… represse quella sensazione assurda. Se lo avesse già visto, se ne sarebbe ricordato di certo. 

“Slughorn tiene ancora i suoi festini?” 

“Ahimè, mi ha confessato di essere vicino al suo centotreesimo compleanno” disse Arcturus, un angolo della sua bocca sottile piegato all’insù. “Temo che deleghi tutto a me, di questi tempi…” 

“Artie si merita la cattedra, non è vero?” disse Remus, con simpatia. “Ha già fatto abbastanza gavetta, e a Horace non farebbe male un po’ di riposo.” 

“Oh, si lamenta sempre. Ma tutto sommato è un vecchio piacevole, pur con tutti i suoi vezzi bizzarri.” 

_A parte quando allunga le mani_ , pensò Tom, incrociando gli occhi di Harry. Vide la sorpresa lampeggiare nei suoi grandi occhi verdi, poi si riscosse e si aprì in un sorriso spontaneo. Hermione aiutò la signora Weasley a portare la crema pasticcera in tavola e Harry si alzò, sfilandole il vassoio dalle mani. 

“Davvero, Harry, non c’è bisogno, sono solo al quarto mese” protestò la Sanguesporco, ridendo. La bionda Flora o qualcosa del genere si lamentava a gran voce per la scelta della musica, cercando di soffocare le romantiche e melense canzoni che Celestina Warbeck sparava a tutto volume. Arcturus si alzò a sua volta, galante, e aiutò Molly a liberare il tavolo da piatti e vassoi in eccesso. 

“Oh, grazie, Artie, sei un tesoro” chiocciò la Weasley vecchia e grassa. 

_Come ha potuto far fuori Bellatrix?_ si chiese, stizzito, contemplando con disapprovazione lo sformato maglione rosso che indossava, il corpo flaccido e l’aria apparentemente innocua. 

“Ci mancherebbe un elfo domestico. Abbiamo di tutto: Doxy, gnomi da giardino, persino un paio di folletti, per non parlare di quell’odioso ghoul in soffitta! E credo che un Molliccio abbia di nuovo occupato lo scrittoio dello studio. Harry, caro, se potessi occupartene più tardi…” 

“Ma certo” sorrise Harry, scuotendo la testa. In altri tempi avrebbe chiesto a Moody o a Remus, ma da quando aveva sconfitto Voldemort era Harry a essere considerato il massimo esperto per qualsiasi cosa riguardasse le Arti Oscure. 

Il pranzo fu interrotto da Ron, che arrivò trafelato e con più di una punta di imbarazzo al braccio di Gabrielle. 

“Sei così in ritardo, caro!” si lamentò mamma Weasley. La ragazza bionda, una versione più giovane dell’altra gattamorta, si staccò dal compagno, gli scoccò un’occhiata torva e andò a prendere posto accanto a lei, facendo mille moine ai bambini. _Chiaramente sua sorella, si somigliavano come gocce d’acqua_ , osservò Tom. 

Ron rimase in piedi, le orecchie rosse, strusciando i piedi. Davanti a tutti i presenti, guardò in faccia Harry, si schiarì la voce e annunciò: “Non so cosa diavolo mi è preso a rilasciare tutte quelle interviste alla Skeeter, lo sapevo che era un odioso vecchio scarafaggio. Ho reso la vita a te e a Hermione un inferno. Adesso non lascia in pace neanche me, in effetti… Senti, mi dispiace… per favore…” disse, ormai completamente rosso, la mano protesa e gli occhi blu incerti e impauriti. Ron era sincero e timoroso: temeva un rifiuto. 

“Gli amici si perdonano tutto, no? Abbiamo passato di peggio” disse Harry, infine, ricambiando la stretta. E un peso che lo aveva gravato per mesi lo abbandonò. Hermione gli sorrise, un po’ tirata. 

“Cosa ti ha fatto cambiare idea?” bisbigliò Harry. 

“Credo che Gabrielle mi stia sfruttando per ottenere più… celebrità, e quella roba lì” ammise Ron. 

“Oh, ma davvero” disse Harry, diplomaticamente. 

“Voleva solo che gli rifilassi porcherie sul vostro conto. Mi dispiace così tanto per tutti i fastidi che vi ho dato… e poi, a dirla tutta, la pubblicità e la fama non sono poi tutta questa gran cosa.” 

“Sono anni che cerco di dirtelo” sorrise Harry. “Meglio tardi che mai, no?” 

“Dovevo sbatterci la testa. Ginny non viene?” chiese poi, rivolto alla madre. 

“Passa il Natale a Malfoy Manor con Draco, Pansy e Blaise”. 

“Meglio allertare il San Mungo, allora” disse Ron, mentre Fred e George fingevano di vomitare. 

L’orologio a pendolo fece un sonoro _crac_ e la lancetta che indicava ‘Charlie Weasley’ si spostò su ‘In viaggio’, e poi ‘A casa’. 

“Charlie, caro!” esclamò mamma Weasley, raggiante. “E…” s’interruppe; un uomo era apparso nell’androne accanto a lui. 

“Ho portato un amico, mamma. Ti ricorderai di Regulus…” 

“Oh, ma certo” disse Molly, un po’ sorpresa. “C’è anche tuo fratello, caro. Vieni, accomodati…” 

I due fratelli Black si squadrarono, sorpresi. “Che ci fai qui?” chiese Sirius, diretto, alzando un sopracciglio. Regulus distolse lo sguardo da quello del fratello, e si ritrovò a osservare… 

“Arcturus Gaunt” si presentò Lord Voldemort, mentre il minore dei Black lo guardava, chiaramente atterrito. 

“Zio Reggie?” chiese incerto il piccolo Teddy. 

“Ho portato dei regali” disse Regulus, riscuotendosi con difficoltà. Lord Voldemort era lì… non aveva senso, ma doveva controllarsi: non poteva permettersi di tradirlo… di _tradirsi_ , neanche con un minimo gesto. Sotto lo sguardo mite di Remus e quello un po’ sospettoso di Sirius, allungò degli enormi pacchi regalo ai bambini e si rivolse amichevolmente a Harry, il cuore ancora in tumulto. 

Tom Riddle osservò tutti quei convenevoli familiari; la scontentezza di Gabrielle; la felicità di Harry e Hermione; le lievi tensioni fra i Black, registrando ogni dettaglio. La sera, si Disilluse e seguì Harry, diretto allo studio per affrontare il Molliccio. Harry levò la bacchetta, sicuro di sé. Una figura incappucciata emerse dall’armadio… 

_Il mio Molliccio è sempre un Dissennatore, perché la cosa che mi fa più paura è la paura stessa_ , pensò Harry, stranamente confortato, ricordando le parole di Remus. 

_“Riddikulus!”_ esclamò, ma la sagoma spettrale scoprì il cappuccio. Un volto spettrale, occhi rossi che lo fissavano serpentini e dita lunghe simili a pallidi ragni, si tese verso di lui… 

_“Riddikulus!”_ gridò di nuovo Harry. _“Expecto Patronum!”_

_Crac._ Hermione morta. _Crac._ Ron morto. _Crac._ Sirius morto… 

_“Riddikulus”_ tuonò una voce maschile, e il Molliccio evaporò. 

Arcturus Gaunt lo guardava con espressione indecifrabile, la bacchetta levata. 

“Non so cosa mi è preso, devo essermi rammollito” si scusò Harry, a disagio. 

“Era Voldemort?” chiese il giovane Gaunt, distaccato, dando all’altro il tempo di ricomporsi. 

Harry annuì. “Non hai mai…” le parole gli morirono sulle labbra. _Non hai mai perso qualcuno a causa sua?_

Scosse la testa. “Mio padre era un mago Purosangue un po’ vecchio stampo. Mi mandò a Durmstrang, diceva che a Hogwarts erano un po’ troppo teneri e insegnavano solo ciarpame. Quando morì, venni direttamente qui a cercare lavoro. Quell’ambiente è un po’… fanatico. Sai, c’è ancora chi cerca i Doni” insinuò, in tono leggero. 

“Sono solo una vecchia leggenda” biascicò Harry, e Riddle si chiese di nuovo come avesse fatto a sopravvivere così a lungo, se non sapeva neanche mentire. 

“Oh, tu lo saprai meglio di chiunque altro. Hai sconfitto Voldemort” disse, e Harry rimase sorpreso dal fatto che pronunciasse quel nome con tanta naturalezza. “Non è stato certo a causa di una Bacchetta Invincibile, non è vero?” 

Harry arrossì alla fioca luce delle candele. “Già… beh, Hermione mi aspetta.” 

_Che ingenuo_ , pensò Tom Riddle, aggirandosi di nuovo per la casa, non visto, in cerca di nuovi segreti da carpire. 

“…sul serio, Regulus, se non mi dici cosa stai tramando…” stava dicendo Sirius in cucina, con voce infervorata. “Ma sì, ci crediamo tutti, che vieni qui con un Weasley per amicizia! Lo so, che li consideri traditori del sangue! Sei venuto a spiarci, confessalo!” 

Regulus si passò la mano tra i capelli, a disagio, un suo gesto tipico fin dall’infanzia. Come poteva dirglielo, che Tom Riddle era lì, nella loro casa, e lui era costretto al silenzio? Almeno poteva rassicurarlo su qualcos’altro… lui e Sirius avevano così tanto in comune: possibile che dovessero sempre finire per litigare, quando non si evitavano del tutto? 

“Il mio attaccamento a Charlie è autentico” ribatté, del tutto sincero. 

“Oh, per favore. Adesso andrai a decantarmi i valori dell’amicizia…” 

“Siamo molto più che amici” disse Regulus, casualmente. “Mi sorprende che tu e Lunastorta non l’abbiate capito”. 

Sirius imprecò sonoramente. “Remus me l’aveva detto, ma non volevo crederci! Anche _tu_ …” scoprì i denti in una sonora risata. 

“Forse siamo più simili di quanto pensiamo.” 

“Di certo è per questo che non facciamo che litigare” disse Sirius. Entrambi esibivano due identici, affascinanti sorrisi Black. 

“Sai, sono stato distante al tuo rientro e non te l’ho detto, ma dopotutto sono contento che tu non sia morto.” 

Regulus si sentì profondamente in colpa. Lì c’era Sirius che lo accettava e lo riconosceva finalmente come fratello, che ammetteva il suo pentimento e la sua buona fede, e lui era incatenato alla Spira di Nagini per colpa di Bellatrix, costretto al silenzio… 

Tom strinse la bacchetta, preparandosi a Cruciare Regulus se avesse dato segni d’infedeltà o cedimento. “Sirius”, sussurrò il giovane. _Fai attenzione. Voldemort dorme sotto questo tetto. Siamo tutti in pericolo._ “Buonanotte” disse infine, reprimendo quei pensieri che Sirius non era in grado di leggere e lanciandogli un ultimo sguardo. Sirius lo fermò. 

“Reg? I Weasley lo sanno, di te e Charlie?” 

“Lui ha provato a dirglielo… beh, sai come sono fatti. Ti hanno messo in camere separate con Remus, non è vero?” 

Sirius ghignò. “Già, ma hanno separato quasi tutte le coppie, dopotutto non c’è molto spazio. D’altro canto, sembra che abbiano già procreato felicemente. Senti, ma… sei stato sempre così? Ti sono sempre piaciuti gli uomini, intendo. ” 

“Perché, a te no? Magari eri troppo impegnato a ululare alla luna per accorgertene.” 

Sirius rise di nuovo. 

“Ora Charlie vive a casa mia. Kreacher sembra averlo accettato, ma solo perché stravede per me. Magari riusciamo a disattivare quell’Incantesimo di Adesione Permanente che la mamma ha gettato sul suo ritratto… potresti venire a trovarci, ogni tanto.” 

Sirius fu tentato di dare qualche risposta mordace per forza dell’abitudine, o magari di chiedergli com’era Charlie Weasley a letto. Poi guardò negli occhi sinceri e pieni d’affetto il suo unico fratello e capì: era ora di lasciarsi il passato alle spalle. “Volentieri” disse, e Regulus s’illuminò, regalandogli il suo più puro sorriso Black. 

Tom Riddle si arrampicò sul letto a castello. Sotto di lui, Bill russava. Pensò a Bella, sola ad aspettarlo al maniero e di certo infelice. Harry lo interessava. Ripensò al suo sguardo aperto, a come si sentiva stranamente a suo agio con lui, al senso di connessione che avevano instaurato. Sì, Harry era la chiave per conquistare il potere. Il suo piano aveva contorni molto vaghi, ma promettenti. Non sapeva ancora come avrebbe fatto, ma sentiva di essere sulla strada giusta. 

* 

Padma e Rabastan passavano il Natale da soli, nell’appartamento di lui. 

“Mio fratello Rodolphus ha conosciuto una cugina Black” la informò, distratto. “Sono in Francia in una delle sue proprietà.” 

“Non mi dispiacerebbe viaggiare” disse lei, esaminando il simbolo che Rabastan aveva scarabocchiato sul tavolo. “L’ho già visto da qualche parte, ad Antiche Rune. Credo che rappresenti i Doni della Morte.” Lavanda si era lasciata sfuggire qualcosa quando l’avevano risorta, e Padma aveva fatto il collegamento. 

“Ossessionano il Signore Oscuro, credo che ne sia a caccia. Gliel’ho visto nella mente.” 

“Oh, per Rowena” esclamò Padma, decisamente seccata. Niente sembrava andare per il verso giusto. Come aveva pensato di poter avvertire l’Ordine? Si sarebbero di certo fiondati su Rabastan. Era stata così stupida a prendere la Giratempo senza fare ulteriori domande! E ora Voldemort cercava i Doni…pensò di avvertire Harry. Non poteva rivelargli i dettagli, ma certo doveva sapere del pericolo che correva… naturalmente passava il Natale alla Tana, c’era un trafiletto in proposito sul fatto che i Weasley avrebbero riconosciuto ufficialmente Fabian – una cronaca strappalacrime che emozionava sempre la massa di streghe sentimentali e annoiate. 

Padma s’infilò il cappotto e il cappello da Babbo Natale, sentendosi ridicola, ma allo stesso tempo determinata. “Esco per una commissione.” 

“Ma è Natale, dove devi andare?” chiese Rabastan, sospettoso. 

“Finiranno i tronchetti della felicità se non mi sbrigo, lo sai quanto mi piacciono!” 

Padma si diresse alla Tana, contemplando il giardino decorato e l’interno pieno di luce e calore. Il profumo delizioso dell’ottima cucina di Molly Weasley si spandeva nell’aria anche a quella distanza. Si sentì un’idiota totale. Come spiegare la propria presenza? E come intercettare Harry da solo? _La fortuna è dalla mia parte_ , pensò, vedendo uscire un giovane moro dall’armadio delle scope. 

“Harry!” gridò, salutandolo entusiasticamente. “Devo parlarti!” Sorrise e si avvicinò, ma c’era qualcosa di strano. Era più alto di Harry, e non aveva gli occhiali… “Oops, scusami… tu non sei Harry” mormorò, realizzando troppo tardi il suo errore. 

“E tu non dovresti essere qui” disse Tom Riddle, squadrandola con sospetto. La riconobbe all’istante. Era lei, la giovane amante di Rabastan Lestrange, un utile contatto all’Ufficio Misteri. “Cosa ci fai qui?” 

La Legilimanzia la colpì e la sua resistenza cedette presto. Le sue insicurezze erano quasi palpabili: era così fragile e inesperta nel nascondere segreti più grandi di lei… 

_“Imperio”_ sibilò dolcemente Tom Riddle, sollevandole la testa in modo da incontrare i suoi annebbiati occhi scuri. “Tornerai a casa da Rabastan, fornirai qualsiasi informazione il Signore Oscuro voglia da te e non tenterai ulteriori contatti con l’Ordine della Fenice. Intesi?” 

“Sì” soffiò Padma, debolmente, sentendosi sprofondare nell’oscurità. Sbatté le palpebre. Non c’era nessuno; si chiese confusamente perché diavolo fosse finita lì. Si Smaterializzò in tutta fretta. Rabastan la stava aspettando. 

* 

Gabrielle era insoddisfatta. Non era quello che si era aspettata, la vita con Ron. Era vero che la Skeeter era stata un po’ troppo invadente, con quella penna verde acido che ficcava dappertutto, e i Potter erano furiosi per l’invasione della loro privacy; i fotoreporter si erano appostati davanti casa loro e i dettagli della loro adolescenza erano stati spiattellati al pubblico, mentre Harry desiderava soltanto una vita tranquilla… Gaby avrebbe dovuto essere felice che il marito fosse un amico leale, nonostante Harry gli avesse soffiato Hermione con la Felix Felicis, ma proprio non riusciva a rallegrarsene. Quando la fama del loro libro ‘Come il _golden trio_ ha sconfitto il Signore Oscuro: Le rivelazioni di Ronald Weasley’ si fosse esaurita, cos’avrebbe fatto? Sarebbe ripiombata nell’anonimato più grigio. E com’era stata stupida a non… _aspettare_ ancora, prima di fare l’amore con lui. Certo, Ron era attraente, ma poteva almeno farsi sposare… scacciò quel pensiero. Amava Ron, ne era convinta, anche se avrebbe voluto sbattergli contro il muro la sua testaccia dura tre minuti sì e due no. Un uomo la inchiodò al muretto del giardino, nell’angolo più nascosto allo sguardo degli ospiti della grande casa. Era il giovane Arcturus. Gaby aveva ricevuto innumerevoli approcci, ma quello la lasciò senza fiato. La guardava come se non avesse mai visto nulla di più affascinante, eppure senza esserne intimorito o fare strane smorfie. Il suo sguardo magnetico la portò a ricambiarlo con aria di sfida. Presto divenne così insistente, occhi neri come pece che la scrutavano indagatori, a volerle carpire chissà quali segreti, che lei distolse lo sguardo, fingendo di contemplare un’ortensia gelata sulla quale si arrampicava uno gnomo. Lui la sovrastava, i corpi che quasi si sfioravano, le braccia a tenerla ferma, impedendole qualsiasi movimento. 

“Ti stai godendo il soggiorno, Arcturus?” 

“Oh, sì. Trovo che la vostra famiglia sia altamente istruttiva. Ho pensato di ripagare l’eccellente ospitalità della cara Molly con un po’ di disinfestazione.” Lo gnomo si era arrampicato insolentemente sulla mano di Gabrielle: lui lo prese fra il pollice e l’indice e lo lanciò lontano. Il contatto casuale con la sua pelle la fece rabbrividire. 

“Stai congelando” sussurrò, avvolgendola nel suo mantello. Le circondò la vita con un braccio, premendosi contro di lei, mentre l’altra mano andava ad accarezzarle i capelli. 

“Non… non… il mio fidanzato…” protestò Gabrielle, debolmente. 

“Oh, certo, il tuo compagno dev’essere proprio temibile” disse, beffardo, pensando con disgusto a come si era ingozzato di pasticcio di carne a pranzo, le mascelle che masticavano rumorosamente. “Dopotutto, è ‘il braccio destro del Prescelto, un terzo dell’equazione, il più sottovalutato ma non meno importante, senza il quale la caduta di Colui-che-non-deve-essere-nominato non sarebbe stata possibile, e che ancora oggi custodisce segreti di _tale portata_ …’” 

“Hai letto il nostro libro, quindi?” chiese Gabrielle, stordita. 

“Ogni parola” confermò lui. “Anche se è molto più interessante ciò che il libro _non_ dice, vero? Ci dev’essere un posto speciale in cui il tuo fidanzato custodisce i suoi averi più preziosi” insinuò Tom. Era un azzardo, pensò lui, studiando la ragazza che cercava di tenergli testa, lusingata dalla sua attenzione e senza minimamente sapere con chi aveva a che fare. Ma era _logico_. Il libro accennava a segreti inconfessabili, inoltre il suo primo, avventato tentativo di prendere i Doni confermava la sua intuizione. Harry aveva il Mantello, Hermione la Pietra, anche se gli aveva fornito un’ubicazione falsa… la rabbia per quel raggiro gli bruciava ancora. Nessuno dei due aveva saputo dirgli qualcosa sulla Bacchetta, perché la custodiva qualcun altro… perché i tre amici avevano sconfitto la Morte insieme, e si erano spartiti i Doni! Cosa poteva esserci di più semplice? E il Weasley e la sua sciocca gallina erano l’anello debole che, paradossalmente, era in custodia della Reliquia più potente, quella avrebbe reso Voldemort invincibile. 

“Sei perfetta come un pallido fiore invernale, Gabrielle” le sussurrò all’orecchio. Sentì un fruscio e scattò, all’erta, ma non c’era nessuno. Uno gnomo, pensò irritato, continuando a corteggiarla. Era tutto così prevedibile, pensò, mentre le tracciava metodicamente una scia di baci sulla pelle e gli accarezzava con le labbra gli zigomi e il collo. 

_Annoiata, viziata_ , in cerca di un brivido fugace, valutò Tom, con indifferenza. “Vieni” ansimò, spingendola verso l’armadio per le scope. Era pieno di ragnatele ed emanava un cattivo odore di pozioni magiche e vecchie scope; Gabrielle protestò debolmente, ma la stretta di Arcturus era implacabile. Non si era mai sentita così: desiderata, eccitata, completamente dimentica del mondo esterno… 

“Devi dirmi dove la tiene, Gabrielle. E’ molto semplice” disse, insinuandole le dita sotto la veste. 

“Non so dov’è… non ce l’ha!” gemette lei, mordendosi il labbro e contorcendosi sotto le sue carezze. 

“Sei adorabile” le bisbigliò all’orecchio. Una mano scivolò sotto il suo seno, mentre l’altra le risaliva una coscia, lentamente. “Ma certo, che ce l’ha. Devi soltanto dirmi se usa un qualche… nascondiglio, un posto in cui si reca abitualmente, tutto qui.” 

Gabrielle gridò, e lui la liberò dalla sua presa, di scatto. 

“Ti prego” ansimò lei, sollevando la testa per guardarlo e guidandogli di nuovo la mano sotto la veste. 

_Mostramelo_ , ordinò Riddle, un braccio che le teneva sollevata la testa, le lunghe dita che penetravano la sua intimità, insistenti, sempre più veloci... 

Gabrielle gli inviò un’immagine mentale, di cui Tom fu svelto a registrare i dettagli. 

“Grazie” mormorò distrattamente. La rilasciò e si ripulì la mano scivolosa con un incantesimo, visibilmente disgustato. Gabrielle sbatté gli occhi dalle lunghe ciglia, impaurita, e mai come in quel momento gli sembrò una ragazzina vulnerabile che giocava a fare l’arrampicatrice sociale. 

_Confundus_ , sussurrò Tom, la bacchetta puntata alla tempia di Gabrielle. Le instillò un falso ricordo: “Hai avuto un’illuminante chiacchierata con me e ti ho convinta a tornare dal tuo fidanzato. E’ la cosa giusta da fare, Gabrielle.” 

“Sì… grazie, Arcturus” disse lei, ansiosa di concordare con lui, e corse via. 

Sarebbe stato di cattivo gusto andarsene, perciò aspettò che tutti prendessero congedo, contando i minuti che lo separavano dalla fine di quell’agonia di convenevoli sociali, poi, appena possibile, ringraziò tutti e li salutò. 

“Ci si vede per la Seconda Prova, Arcturus” disse Harry, cordiale. 

“Ti scriverò in merito ai nuovi Sensori Oscuri che sto sviluppando” disse Tom. Protese la mano per dire arrivederci, ma Harry lo strinse in un breve, impulsivo abbraccio. 

* 

_Stupidi, sentimentali Grifondoro_ , pensò Tom, turbato. Con un ultimo sguardo alla Tana, si Smaterializzò a Little Hangleton. 

Il maniero dei Gaunt era ancora lungi dall’essere propriamente ristrutturato. Ad ogni modo, era riscaldato e, nel complesso, abitabile. Appena si Materializzò, un’ombra nera si parò davanti a lui e iniziò ad attaccarlo a colpi di bacchetta, furiosa, implacabile e incredibilmente veloce. Un getto verde colpì Tom prima che potesse rispondere all’attacco. Il mantello si abbassò, rivelando capelli neri in disordine come serpenti, e riconobbe la propria assalitrice, sorpreso. 

“Bellatrix, SMETTILA!” tuonò Tom. “Si può sapere cosa ti prende?” 

Riuscì ad arginare i suoi incantesimi e a Disarmarla soltanto dopo lunghi, estenuanti minuti, e suo malgrado provò una fitta di orgoglio per avere una compagna così eccezionale. 

“Insomma, cosa c’è?” sbottò Riddle, afferrandola per le spalle. 

“Ora capisco perché non mi hai invitata” disse lei, risentita, gli occhi che mandavano lampi. 

“Perché non sai fingere davanti al cugino che hai ucciso, alla nipote che hai fatto fuori, al ragazzo di cui hai torturato i genitori fino alla follia e alla casalinga che ti ha spedito all’altro mondo?” commentò Tom, gelido. 

“Ti ho seguito” sibilò lei, sprezzante. “Non avrei mai creduto che potessi abbassarti a tanto con quella puttanella ibrida!” 

“Hai osato disobbedirmi?” 

“Non cambiare argomento!” sbottò Bella, scagliandosi contro di lui. 

“Si chiama _strategia_ , Bellatrix. Credi che mi sia divertito a sedurla?” 

“Allora ammetti di averlo fatto! Con lei, una sudicia mezza Veela…” 

“Ne sei sicura?” domandò Tom, assorto. Era più disgustato dall’averla toccata, che preoccupato dalla ridicola scenata di Bellatrix. “Questo scoppio è indegno di te. Sembri una donnetta babbana. Ti invito a darti un contegno e a scusarti per la tua disobbedienza” disse, freddamente. 

“Se pensi che sia IO a scusarmi… ti ho dato tutta la mia vita, la mia devozione… e appena giro gli occhi ti vai a scopare quella sudicia ragazzina! Io ti appartengo e tu sei mio, Tom! MIO, di nessun’altra!” Bellatrix singhiozzava, e a ogni accusa lo tempestava di pugni, gli graffiava la faccia… 

“Ora smettila” disse Tom, facendola girare su se stessa e schiaffeggiandola sonoramente. Voleva replicare che non doveva nulla a Bellatrix. No, lui non aveva nessuno con cui essere in debito, poteva fare quello che voleva. Apparteneva soltanto a se stesso, lei non aveva alcun diritto, come si permetteva… ma no, non si sarebbe fatto rovinare l’umore da una squallida scenata di gelosia. 

“Non ti facevo così melodrammatica. Calmati. Non è successo nulla di cui valga la pena parlare, tra noi.” 

“Non avete…” chiese Bella, il respiro strozzato, gli occhi ancora lucidi. 

“Proprio tu sottovaluti il mio fascino?” chiese lui, con un irresistibile sorriso. “Le è bastato poco per confidarsi con me.” 

“Oh, Tom! Perdonami! Hai ottenuto quello che volevi?” chiese lei, affondandogli la testa contro il petto, scossa dai singhiozzi. 

“Te l’avrei detto prima, se fossi stata disposta ad ascoltarmi” disse Tom, con malcelato trionfo. “Dobbiamo festeggiare, Bella. So dov’è la Bacchetta di Sambuco.” 

___________________________________________________________________________________ 

N.d.A 

*Ho anticipato la morte di Fabian Prewett di una decina d’anni (Harry Potter wiki sostiene che sia morto nel 1981, mentre Fabian junior dovrebbe essere nato circa nel 1988). Qui Fabian senior è morto verso il 1970 e ha lasciato una compagna Babbana incinta, il cui figlio Magonò ha avuto Fabian junior, ancora giovanissimo, come spiega lui alla festa. 


	18. Interludio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gellert e Albus stringono un accordo precario; Tom decise di entrare in azione; Hermione e Ron discutono dell'amicizia tra Harry e il misterioso Arcturus...

#  XVIII. 

#  INTERLUDIO 

_Gennaio-aprile 2005_

“Ricorderai che dovevi darmi una risposta, Albus” disse Gellert, mettendo via lo strofinaccio con cui aveva ripulito il bancone. Silente lo conosceva fin troppo bene, ormai, per non sapere che, quando svolgeva qualche compito domestico di sua spontanea volontà, era perché voleva chiedergli qualcosa. Gli affari andavano a gonfie vele, e alla fine dell’anno passato avevano chiuso decisamente in attivo. Pensavano di espandere l’attività, e Albus aveva avuto un bel da fare con tutto il lavoro extra richiesto dal periodo natalizio. 

“Non l’ho dimenticato, Gellert” fece Albus, stancamente rassegnato. Ci aveva rimuginato sopra, costantemente, incessantemente e, più la scadenza si avvicinava, più diventava preoccupato e insonne. Si rese conto di aver contato sempre su persone manipolabili che avrebbero fatto ciò che voleva: per decenni, era stato rispettato la mente più brillante, sempre a capo di tutto e tutti: i suoi professori, l’Ordine della Fenice, gran parte del mondo magico…aveva mosso sempre i pezzi dietro le quinte, in sordina, come in una gigantesca partita di scacchi d’incalcolabile portata. Aveva giocato con le vite degli altri, convinto delle proprie deduzioni e sperando, a volte contro ogni aspettativa, di fare la cosa giusta. Gellert aveva ragione: aveva applicato lo stesso principio che tanto avevano discusso in gioventù, ‘Per il Bene Superiore’, anche se con metodi diversi da quelli del compagno: diverso nella forma, ma identico nella sostanza. Ma ora che guardava il passato in retrospettiva, non era più certo di nulla: c’erano solo lui e Gellert contro Voldemort, e Silente sapeva in cuor suo di non avere il diritto, né la volontà, di agire sui destini degli altri. 

Se non fosse stato per l’Incantesimo di Disarmo di Draco sulla Torre di Astronomia… se lui non avesse conquistato inconsapevolmente la bacchetta di Sambuco, se Harry non l’avesse presa al giovane Malfoy per puro caso quando era stato catturato e imprigionato a Malfoy Manor, lui sarebbe morto, schiacciato dall’implacabile morsa dei brillanti piani di Albus… aveva sperato fino all’ultimo che non si rendesse necessario, ma era disposto a sacrificarlo, il ragazzo a cui aveva voluto bene più di chiunque altro, perché era la sua unica arma contro Voldemort. Non aveva previsto che Tom Riddle avrebbe osato profanare la sua tomba, che avrebbe cercato la Bacchetta di Sambuco… perché non aveva fornito la Bacchetta a Harry, perché non aveva previsto che Voldemort avrebbe potuto cercare i Doni? E questo lo riportava al problema in questione. Già con un solo di essi, Tom Riddle poteva essere invincibile: che cosa sarebbe stato di tutti loro, se avesse avuto tutti e tre? La fine del mondo magico, l’immortalità per Voldemort… 

“Albus?” chiese Gellert, preoccupato, scuotendolo leggermente. 

“Sì” si riscosse lui. “Scusami. In effetti, mi meraviglio che tu abbia aspettato tanto a sollevare la questione.” 

_Dobbiamo prendere i Doni prima di Voldemort_ , aveva detto Gellert. No, non era pronto, non poteva farlo. Era solo ed esclusivamente colpa sua, del proprio egoismo. Perché non aveva cercato un modo per distruggere la Bacchetta? Non era riuscito a morire, non era riuscito neanche a pentirsi, lacerato dal senso di colpa ma mai abbastanza per porre fine a ciò che era, un abominio dall’anima eternamente mutilata, oscuro come il mago che aveva davanti, e molto peggiore di lui. Sì, Gellert non nascondeva a se stesso la propria natura; non era, come lui, un vigliacco che non sapeva decidersi, né voleva abbracciare in prima persona i costi di ciò che doveva compiere… 

“Non volevo rovinarti il Capodanno. E’ stata una bella festa, no?” disse Gellert, senza insistere. Generalmente, non era molto empatico, ma non poteva negare che Albus fosse in preda a un serio sconvolgimento interiore. Lo fece sedere e prese a massaggiargli le tempie con dita esperte. 

“Sì” concordò Albus, rilassandosi leggermente. Avevano invitato alcuni amici, consolidato la loro posizione nel villaggio, e anche fatto baldoria insieme ad altri giovani del villaggio… 

_Anche questo è un inganno, noi siamo vecchi_ , pensò ancora Silente. Ma era difficile convincersene, quando tutte le notti stringeva a sé Gellert, la loro familiare intimità che cresceva giorno per giorno, la passione che lasciava il posto alla tenerezza, fino a diventare indispensabile. 

“Non posso farlo. Perdonami, Gellert.” 

_Perdonami, Harry_ , pensò silenziosamente. _Soprattutto tu._

“Non vuoi fermare Voldemort?” chiese l’altro, esterrefatto, smettendo di colpo di accarezzarlo. 

“Sì, ma non posso essere io a prendere i Doni. Non ne sono degno, né posso convincere i ragazzi a darmeli… io… oh, Gellert, mi dispiace. Non ci riesco. Se mi vedessero così, e _capissero_ …” S’immaginò a presentarsi alla porta di Harry con il solito sorriso paterno e un po’ distaccato. Non ce la fece. Quanto ci avrebbe messo Harry a capire che Silente era in vita grazie a un Horcrux? Immaginò il suo sguardo, verde, puro, innocente, incrinato da una spaventosa certezza: il Preside che aveva venerato era un Mago Oscuro al pari di Grindelwald e Voldemort… e se avesse scelto di combatterlo? No, non poteva sopportarlo. Una fitta di rimorso lo colpì al petto, lancinante, dolorosa… eppure, non era abbastanza. Non era mai stato abbastanza. La sua anima sarebbe restata divisa per sempre, unita a quella di Gellert, imprigionata nella Bacchetta che nessuno poteva spezzare, indegna di entrare in contatto con anime semplici e integre… 

“Che cosa facciamo, allora?” chiese Gellert. Gli dispiaceva per la sofferenza di Albus: come al solito, per lui era impossibile capire i suoi scrupoli, frutto di uno sciocco sentimentalismo, e di una fragilità per cui lo disprezzava e lo amava insieme. Tuttavia, non poteva attendere oltre. “Ammetterai che non possiamo semplicemente starcene a guardare mentre Voldemort conquista le tre Reliquie e governa il mondo magico! Potrebbe essere già troppo tardi!” 

_Lo è già_ , pensò silenziosamente Silente. Sospirò e disse invece: “Io penserò a localizzare Voldemort e a offrire protezione ai Mangiamorte costretti ad unirsi a lui in cambio di informazioni utili. Tu potrai cercare i Doni a Londra, e tentare di conquistarli prima di lui, ma non contare sul mio aiuto.” 

“Mi lasci solo a perseguire la mia ossessione, Albus? Sei sicuro di stare bene?” chiese Gellert, un’espressione di divertita incredulità a distorcergli i bei lineamenti. “Avevamo detto di farlo insieme. All’improvviso, mi consideri più meritevole di diventare Padrone della Morte?” 

“No” disse Albus, schiettamente “e so che la mia è una pessima idea. Ma mi fido di te… e comunque, meglio te che Voldemort.” 

“Voli basso, Albus” rise Gellert, sprezzante. “Dovresti considerare di cambiare il nostro motto, ‘Per il Bene Superiore’, in ‘Per il Male Minore’. Certo, non farebbe lo stesso effetto…” mormorò, passandosi meditabondo una mano sotto il mento. 

“Ci sono delle condizioni” lo interruppe Silente, una nota tagliente nella voce. 

“Lo sospettavo” gemette Gellert. “Non fare del male a Harry, e bla bla bla? Prevedibile…” 

“Il solo motivo per cui ti invito a prenderle” proseguì Silente, fingendo di non aver sentito “è per proteggere i ragazzi. Nel caso in cui fossimo _noi_ a possedere i Doni…” 

“… saremmo nel mirino di Voldemort e devieremmo la sua attenzione dal tuo prezioso trio” sbuffò Gellert, che si era aspettato una mossa del genere. Decisamente, lo conosceva troppo bene. “C’è altro?” 

“Sì. Non utilizzerai Maledizioni Senza Perdono su nessuno dei proprietari delle Reliquie. Non comperai omicidi né aggressioni, non causerai danni permanenti mentali o fisici a nessuno nella tua Ricerca. Lascio alla tua intelligenza la capacità di arrivare ai Doni e di arginare le loro protezioni in maniera quanto più possibile… _pacifica._ Se non cederai al tuo lato oscuro e se terrai a mente che è per fermare Voldemort che vuoi possederli, più che per brama personale, confido che sarai, a tempo debito, il degno possessore dei Doni.” 

“Non mi piace, Albus. I tuoi scrupoli di coscienza ti vietano di avvicinarti ai ragazzi con l’anima mutilata che ti ritrovi, o forse non vuoi che scoprano che sei in mia compagnia” disse acidamente, mentre Silente manteneva un silenzio colpevole. 

“Eppure, vorrei farti notare quanto il tuo giudizio sia funestamente annebbiato. Perché a. La persuasione tramite mezzi pacifici è sempre stata la tua specialità più che la mia; b. Avevamo stabilito di conquistare i Doni insieme, oppure non se ne sarebbe fatto nulla; c. Metterti in prima linea contro Voldemort, lasciando a me la ricerca dei Doni, ti esporrebbe a un pericolo che non puoi affrontare da solo, e se pensi che io me ne stia a guardare mentre tu ti sacrifichi per tutti tanto per voler fare l’eroe senza macchia, hai deplorevolmente sbagliato i tuoi calcoli; senza contare che d. Sai benissimo che io voglio i Doni per brama di potere e gloria personale: fermare Voldemort sarebbe solo un piacevole effetto collaterale, e nulla più. Non sono nobile né altruista, Abus, ma, se proprio vuoi trovarmi un pregio senza idealizzarmi, almeno dammi credito di non essere un bugiardo. Né con te, né con me stesso.” 

Albus guardò Gellert in una muta sfida, azzurro contro verde, finché non fu costretto a distogliere lo sguardo. “Le condizioni restano invariate” disse infine. “Se le infrangi…” la sua voce si spezzò, incerta. Non si sentiva di minacciarlo: sapevano entrambi che sarebbero state parole vuote, arrivati a quel punto. “Non farlo, se… se mi vuoi bene.” 

“ _Volerti bene_ ” disse Gellert, con un sorriso affettuoso. Si guardarono, e una scintilla molto diversa dal lampo di sfida di poco prima passo tra loro. Si mossero nello stesso momento e si scambiarono un lungo, lentissimo bacio. “Non voglio che siamo nemici, per quanto mi piacciano i nostri duelli, verbali e non” proseguì, staccandosi da lui con riluttanza. “Vai pure, me ne occuperò io” disse, indicando il disastro che li circondava. “A proposito… d’accordo, nessuna morte cruenta” _se non sarò indebitamente provocato_ , aggiunse mentalmente, gettando un’ultima occhiata preoccupata al compagno. 

* 

Remus non si era ancora abituato al respiro caldo di Sirius sulla propria guancia, all’amore fatto di quotidianità e piccoli gesti, alla semplice, pura gioia di potersi amare liberamente, senza più nascondersi. La profonda ferita del suo animo, apertasi quando aveva visto Sirius cadere dietro quel Velo, si era lentamente rimarginata, e l’unica cosa che desiderava era passare una vita tranquilla al suo fianco. 

Sirius non aveva nascosto il proprio disappunto quando aveva scoperto che Lupin non si trasformava più in lupo. 

“Ero un lupo mannaro, una maledizione che mi ha sempre causato enormi problemi, e soprattutto pericolosa per gli altri, come ricorderai…” 

“E adesso, come faremo a compiere le nostre scorribande notturne? Questa potrebbe essere la fine dei Malandrini!” proruppe Sirius, deluso e amareggiato. D’altro canto, lui amava troppo il suo aspetto da cane nero per rinunciarci; il brivido puramente animalesco della caccia; l’abbandono di seguire semplicemente e liberamente i propri istinti… era sotto forma di cane che era fuggito da Azkaban e che era riuscito ad avvicinarsi a Harry; era per Remus che era diventato un Animagus, una vita fa… e non aveva alcuna intenzione di rinunciarci. 

“Avrei altre idee su come passare la notte” disse Remus, insinuante, arrossendo lievemente per la propria audacia. 

“Professor Lupin, la sua proposta è decisamente antiaccademica” disse Sirius, sforzandosi di rimanere serio. “Potremmo farlo ugualmente, mentre siamo nelle nostre forme animali… non saremmo del tutto incompatibili, sai?” 

L’immagine mentale che non poté fare a meno di alimentare fece ridere apertamente Remus, ma dall’espressione di Sirius non riusciva a capire se stesse scherzando o meno. L’idea di Sirius che si accoppiava con qualche cane randagio era assurda, e allo stesso tempo incredibilmente fastidiosa. La loro amicizia era basata sulla condivisione e la comprensione reciproca, pur essendo così diversi l’uno dall’altro… Sirius ribelle e impulsivo, Remus quasi sempre riflessivo e pacato. La loro relazione non era diversa: cercavano di venirsi incontro e di fare ciò che l’altro riteneva importante, anche se significava scendere a compromessi. Così, dopo un lungo dibattito interiore, Remus aveva acconsentito a diventare Animagus. E la forma che aveva scelto era stata di nuovo… _un lupo_. Un lupo estremamente ben fatto e proporzionato, con un lungo pelo lucido, folto e grigio, e grandi, miti occhi gialli. 

“Di tutte le forme possibili!” esplose Sirius, quando si trasformò per la prima volta davanti a lui. 

“Non dici sempre che sotto sotto resterò sempre un lupacchiotto?” chiese Remus, riassumendo il consueto aspetto umano ed esercitandosi nuovamente a cambiare. “Lo trovo molto appropriato” continuò, sotto lo sguardo affettuoso ed esasperato di Sirius. “Diventare per scelta la cosa in cui sei stato costretto a trasformarti per una vita. Non dare potere al tuo passato di controllarti, ma scegliere ogni giorno di affrontarlo e dominarlo. Credo che sia l’unico modo per andare davvero… _avanti_.” 

Si guardarono negli occhi, pensando a ciò che avevano passato insieme e a tutte le volte in cui, nel corso degli anni, si erano allontanati, per poi riavvicinarsi. Quando si sospettavano a vicenda di aver tradito i Potter, Sirius ad Azkaban, accusato di atroci delitti, Remus emarginato dalla comunità magica per colpa di una maledizione che lo aveva afflitto sin da bambino. Il breve ricongiungimento alla Stamberga Strillante, solo per poco tempo… Bellatrix, e quel maledetto Velo… 

“Fai discorsi troppo filosofici per me, signor Lunastorta” disse Sirius, abbracciandolo. “Stasera andiamo a caccia.” 

“Se insisti” disse Remus, piegando un angolo della bocca. Ricambiò l’abbraccio e lo baciò, sentendo il suo respiro contro la pelle; la _sua_ pelle liscia e bianca così familiare, ma sempre meravigliosa, come se la scoprisse per la prima volta… 

“Papà? Zio Sirius?” Teddy li guardava dalla porta aperta, un misto di shock e interesse sul visetto insolente, per una volta serio e concentrato. 

“Oh, scusa, lupetto. Stavamo solo… senti, perché non vai a fare i compiti?” tentò debolmente Remus. 

“Lascia che glielo spieghi io, non ci sai fare, con queste cose” disse Sirius, mentre Teddy non se lo faceva dire due volte e spariva, anche se dubitava che si fosse messo sui libri. 

“Come se non ti conoscessi, Felpato. Non ti lascerò traumatizzare mio figlio…” 

“E’ anche _mio_ figlio, se te ne fossi dimenticato…” gli fece presente Sirius, indignato. 

“E’ troppo piccolo per capire” tagliò corto Remus. “Senti, davvero, lasciamo perdere. Se ne dimenticherà presto, spero, e andrà tutto bene. Magari chiudiamo la porta, la prossima volta” disse, con un sorriso conciliante. 

“Andrà tutto bene, in che senso?” indagò Sirius, irritato. 

“Beh, non vorrai che riprenda da te… ehm, da noi, no? E se lo dicesse a Tonks e Moody?” 

“Oh, per Merlino, Remus!” esplose l’altro. “Lo sanno, che siamo una coppia, e di sicuro se lo immaginano, quello che facciamo! Capitano a tutti, incidenti simili. E se Teddy non è rimasto traumatizzato a vedere la madre che si bacia con quel mezzo relitto… insomma, devi ammettere che sono molto più affascinante del vecchio Malocchio!” 

“Il tuo fascino non è mai stato in questione…” cominciò Remus. 

“Bene” lo interruppe Sirius. “E se pensi che io farei problemi a mio figlio se si prendesse una cotta per un ragazzo…” 

“Sirius! Teddy non si prenderà una cotta per nessuno per i prossimi quarantacinque anni! Dicevo solo di non dargli il cattivo esempio, di fargli capire che tra un uomo e una donna, insomma…” Remus s’impappinò, sempre più imbarazzato. Quella conversazione stava decisamente degenerando. “Lui lo capisce che Tonks è la mamma, quindi…” 

“Non accetteresti che tuo figlio fosse come noi?” chiese Sirius, incredulo. 

“Certo che lo farei! Lo dico solo per lui, perché non abbia problemi! Le persone non sono poi così aperte, nonostante le nuove leggi… non ti hanno invitato al banchetto del Tremaghi, ma le altre coppie c’erano, e…” 

“In culo il Tremaghi!” urlò Sirius. “”Davvero, Remus, chi se ne importa? Starai sempre a guardare le apparenze, eh? Se le persone hanno un problema con noi e con la nostra natura, lascia che ci sbattano contro! Perché mai dovresti fartene una malattia tu? Ti bacerei davanti a nostro figlio, davanti a tutto il fottuto comitato del Torneo! E se fanno problemi a Teddy per la sua famiglia o per qualsiasi cosa diventerà in futuro, se s’innamora di una Babbana o di un ibrido o della piovra gigante, per quanto mi riguarda, dovrà vedersela con Felpato!” disse, scoprendo i denti in un ringhio minaccioso. 

Remus sentì qualcosa dentro di sé incrinarsi, mentre una tensione che non sapeva di avere si allentava. Sorrise apertamente a Sirius, perché per una volta aveva assolutamente e meravigliosamente ragione. 

“Credo che troverai il vecchio Lunastorta a tenerti compagnia. Vieni, andiamo a parlare con Teddy.” 

* 

_Caro Arcturus,_

_I tuoi nuovi Rilevatori Oscuri mi sono stati utilissimi! Abbiamo scoperto dei Manufatti magici contraffatti nei pressi di Elephant and Castle. Erano elettrodomestici maledetti per portarsi via pezzi degli incauti Babbani che li usavano, ma ci pensi? Se aprivano il frigorifero gli si spappolava lo stomaco, l’aspirapolvere li risucchiava dentro e così via… puoi immaginare che tipo di maghi perda tempo a ideare cose del genere? Ho saputo che la Seconda Prova si terrà per il giorno di San Valentino… non vedo l’ora di tornare a Hogwarts! Che vinca il migliore! (anche se io tifo per Fabian)._

_Hermione ti manda i suoi saluti… a proposito, tu non dirglielo, ma sta lievitando a vista d’occhio, mi ricorda la volta in cui ho gonfiato mia zia Marge come un palloncino (in realtà era la zia di mio cugino Dudley). Dovrò raccontartelo, un giorno o l’altro! Anche se mi assicura che il bambino non nascerà prima di maggio. Ciao e a presto,_

_Harry._

Tom rimirò la scrittura entusiastica di Potter, le g che formavano un largo occhiello espansivo e fiducioso. La sua calligrafia dava l’idea di una persona che prendeva la vita di petto e che pensava sempre il meglio degli altri, anche senza conoscerli a fondo. Intuiva in lui un bisogno intenso di amicizia, di comprensione. Anche se spesso era circondato da persone, spesso si isolava o si rifugiava nella compagnia dei migliori amici, come se essere al centro dell’attenzione lo infastidisse. Eppure c’era in lui il desiderio non esibizionista, ma di certo non modesto, di essere visto, apprezzato, riconosciuto per ciò che era davvero al di là della maschera di Harry Potter, il Salvatore del Mondo Magico, e lui l’avrebbe sfruttato… 

“Mio signore” disse Bella, distraendolo “avete pensato alla Bacchetta di Sambuco?” 

Voldemort fremeva dalla voglia di prenderla, di saggiarne il potere e i segreti. Addirittura provava il desiderio del tutto contrastante di distruggerla e di strappar via il pezzo di anima di Silente che vi era contenuto, così come lui aveva distrutto tutte le sue ancore contro la mortalità… lui, che aveva aizzato il ragazzo che gli scriveva quelle lettere pateticamente amichevoli a proseguire la propria opera. Ma chissà se la bacchetta ne avrebbe risentito? Sapeva dov’era, ma poteva davvero correre il rischio di prenderla? E se Weasley fosse passato a controllarla? C’era pur sempre il rischio che qualcuno scoprisse l’inganno, se lui ne avesse fatto una copia… del resto, però, gli era chiaro che il trio non usava i Doni, ma li teneva solo in custodia! Si poteva essere più _stupidi_? 

Voldemort sibilò in Serpentese, contrariato. Dopotutto, poteva pur farne una copia… se solo l’idiota dai capelli rossi vi aveva accesso, e non la usava, non si sarebbe mai accorto della differenza. E lui doveva pur esercitarsi ad utilizzarla in vista del suo piano ultimo, la sua soluzione finale. E magari, con Harry Potter a spalleggiarlo, piegato al proprio volere… sì, sicuramente non avrebbe saputo contrastare nessuno dei suoi incantesimi, quando avesse conquistato la Bacchetta Invincibile! 

_Una cosa per volta. Ordine. Metodo_ , impose a se stesso. Si lisciò la veste nera e si guardò allo specchio, confrontando il ricordo del pallido, serpentesco Lord Voldemort che era stato, le pupille rosse e verticali, la bocca una linea sottile, il naso quasi inesistente e la testa completamente calva, con il bel giovane che gli rimandava il proprio riflesso. Sentiva indubbiamente che l’aspetto serpentesco era… migliore, più adatto e confacente a lui di quell’ingannevole, piacevole faccia da Babbano. Ma c’erano dei segnali che un osservatore attento avrebbe potuto cogliere: negli occhi scuri s’intuiva una vaga minaccia, la pelle era troppo tesa e pallida, il portamento rigido. Eppure, ci erano cascati tutti. Avevano meno paura, pensavano che il suo giovane aspetto celasse una natura più pronta alla compassione e al perdono, e ispirava più facilmente simpatia e fiducia… sì, era stata una saggia decisione, il voler mantenerlo. Non era per piacere di più a Bellatrix: lei lo aveva amato nella forma serpentesca e anche quando era uno spettro: gli sarebbe rimasta devota in ogni caso. 

Voldemort scagliò lontano lo specchio, impaziente. Ora che Bellatrix gli aveva messo in testa quel tarlo, non resisteva più. Si Smaterializzò. 

_Ogni tanto va al cottage dello zio Bilius, quello che gli ha lasciato in eredità…_ gli aveva detto la sudicia mezza Veela, inviandogli una precisa immagine mentale. L’abitazione si trovava nelle Highlands, in un remoto villaggio scozzese. Le difese erano deboli e Voldemort le aggirò in pochi minuti: cosa potevano innocui incantesimi di Protezione contro la sua Magia Oscura? 

Il cottage pareva disabitato, ma sembrava essere stato la dimora di un mago molto eccentrico. Lunghe tuniche dai colori sgargianti facevano capolino dall’armadio, e vecchissime foto incorniciate ritraevano un uomo dai lunghi capelli rossi in varie pose: ubriaco su una pista da ballo, che tirava fuori fiori da sotto la veste; in molte era a fianco a un giovane dai capelli neri, che indossava fieramente i colori verde e argento e lo salutava allegramente. Tom Riddle era sicuro di averlo conosciuto: probabilmente un Black di cui non ricordava il nome. Un’altra foto lo mostrava insieme a una donna rugosa che sembrava un fenicottero arrabbiato e a una schiera di parenti Weasley. 

La Bacchetta era nascosta dietro a un quadro che ritraeva Godric Grifondoro in un profluvio di stendardi rossi e oro. Tom Riddle li scostò con disgusto, e la sua mano si serrò sulla Bacchetta di Sambuco. Lunga almeno dodici pollici, più chiara di quanto si aspettasse, rigida. Riconobbe il suo nuovo padrone emettendo una cascata di scintille verdi. Si chiese se lo avesse riconosciuto davvero: dopotutto, quando era Lord Voldemort, l’aveva già stretta a sé, profanando la tomba di Albus Silente. 

Poteva sentire l’Horcrux del vecchio rimbambito ora tornato giovane… lui, il suo nemico, che aveva fatto ricorso alla più nera delle magie che aveva finto di rifuggire con orrore per tutta la vita, e fu di nuovo preso dall’insopprimibile desiderio di distruggerlo, di renderlo di nuovo mortale, come Silente aveva fatto con lui… ma era troppo rischioso: non poteva permettersi di danneggiare la Bacchetta. La sostituì con una copia in apparenza perfetta, ripristinò gli incantesimi di protezione e tornò a Little Hangleton da Bellatrix. La strega riservò alla Bacchetta lo stesso sguardo reverente che era solita rivolgere a lui, gli occhi luccicanti e febbrili; percorse il legno con le dita in tutta la sua lunghezza, saggiandola con bramosia. La bocca si chiuse intorno alla punta… 

“Bellatrix” la fulminò, strappandogliela di mano. In realtà, aveva trovato erotico quel gesto. “Duelliamo” disse. Sconfisse la compagna con inusitata facilità. Si rese conto che era molto più potente di qualsiasi bacchetta, di molto superiore a quella dal nucleo di fenice che aveva usato fin da quando aveva undici anni… la fenice di Silente, ricordò stizzito: come mai era stato destinato a una bacchetta simile? Sì, la Bacchetta Invincibile era l’unico mezzo degno d’incanalare il suo straordinario potere. Né Silente, né Grindelwald, né tantomeno l’intera comunità magica e Babbana potevano avere una chance contro di lui. Contro di _loro_. Ora non gli rimaneva che una cosa: orchestrare teatralmente il proprio ingresso. 

* 

Draco era preoccupato. Rookwood gli aveva detto di non dire nulla a nessuno, e di certo era bravo a mantenere i segreti, un ottimo Occlumante (merito della zia Bellatrix, pensò, riconoscendone il valore, pur detestandola), ma cosa poteva contro Voldemort? Maledisse il Signore Oscuro, se stesso e, per buona misura, anche Rookwood. Oh, per Salazar! Che cosa potevano farsene di un dispositivo del genere?! Era troppo pericoloso persino da concepire, figurarsi poi da realizzare. 

Il Persuadeor. Potevano anche dargli un nome un po’ meno cristallino, no? E sembrava _così_ innocuo, una scatoletta di un materiale simile al vetro, ma più antico e resistente, con due semplici pulsanti! Il primo serviva a risucchiare le idee e le convinzioni del mago o della strega recalcitrante a collaborare con il Sistema, l’altro a sostituirle con quelle desiderate. 

“L’ho proposto al Ministro Shaklebolt per arginare tutti i fenomeni di razzismo verso ibridi e Babbani che stanno dilagando, e ne ho proposto la sperimentazione sui criminali più pericolosi” aveva detto Rookwood, che era diventato eccessivamente zelante da quando il regime di Voldemort era caduto. Il sospetto che fosse stato un Mangiamorte durante la Seconda Guerra non era mai stato provato, eppure, come i Malfoy, faceva i salti mortali per cercare di riabilitare il proprio buon nome. A quanto pareva, il Ministro aveva avuto la stessa impressione. Kingsley aveva stabilito che il dispositivo rimanesse chiuso e sigillato in una delle porte della stanza circolare dell’Ufficio Misteri, insieme ai cervelli tentacolari, al Velo della Morte, agli scaffali di Profezie che iniziavano di nuovo a riempirsi e, naturalmente, alle Giratempo. L’aveva trovato antidemocratico e del tutto inadatto al nuovo regime di tolleranza che voleva instaurare, e aveva intimato a Rookwood di distruggerlo, non appena avesse trovato un modo sicuro per farlo. Draco era l’unico a saperlo. 

“Padma mi sembra un po’ distratta, ultimamente” gli aveva confidato il capo, e come poteva darle torto? Lei era un altro, riluttante e forse inconsapevole ingranaggio nella grande macchina di Lord Voldemort. Ma cos’avrebbe fatto lui se Voldemort fosse venuto a conoscenza di quell’informazione? pensò Draco, atterrito. Avrebbe potuto usare quel dispositivo, più pericoloso ed efficace di qualsiasi Maledizione Imperius, per convincere le persone a supportarlo, a torturare e a uccidere… 

“Dray? Ci sei?” Blaise lo riscosse dalle sue elucubrazioni. Anche la sua vita privata era un tale disastro! Non aveva potuto fare a meno di cedere alla passione con Blaise, che era scoppiata, bruciante e intensissima, impossibile da reprimere, subito dopo la terribile notte con i vampiri. 

Draco si era svegliato, sentendosi abbastanza in forze per fare qualsiasi cosa. Uno sguardo di fuoco era passato tra loro; il marrone caldo aveva catturato il grigio pallido, e si erano avvinghiati l’uno all’altro, disperati e avidi, cercando l’uno nell’altro una familiare, meravigliosa ancora di salvezza. La loro prima volta era stata come andare alla deriva… 

_… labbra che si cercavano frenetiche, muoversi impacciato e sconnesso di ginocchia e gomiti, mani che si cercavano e si ritiravano, timorosi di far male l’uno all’altro; pelle ricoperta di cicatrici dei recenti morsi e lividi ancora doloranti. Blaise passò le labbra sul suo collo, assaporando con la lingua la cicatrice triangolare lasciata dal morso, e Draco gemette._

_“Sei sicuro?” chiese Blaise al suo orecchio; pelle e muscoli color cioccolato scuro sopra di lui, intrecciata e mescolata alle sue membra pallide e occhi dal taglio felino che lo contemplavano, socchiusi… la sua erezione spinse contro di lui, mentre Draco si aggrappava alle coperte e Blaise gli portava una mano alla bocca per frenargli i gemiti, inarcando la schiena e affondandogli la testa sul collo per reprimere i propri…_

_Gli incontri si erano susseguiti, sporadici ma sempre in quel modo, disperati e frenetici. Esploravano l’uno il corpo dell’altro con desiderio e foga mista a tenerezza, come se ogni volta dovesse essere l’ultima, e mille volte Draco l’aveva promesso, pensando a Pansy, che non si era accorta di nulla… o forse invece sì. Un sorriso un po’ triste lo accoglieva appena tornava a casa, e un muro d’incomunicabile distanza era cresciuto fra loro…_

Ma quella volta non lo disse. Rimase in silenzio, abbracciato a Blaise, passandogli le dita sul corpo muscoloso e caldo. L’altro gli circondò le spalle esili, tracciandogli leggeri cerchi sulla schiena. “Allora, che c’è?” gli soffiò nell’orecchio, dolcemente. La sua voce, come la sua pelle, era al gusto di cannella: speziata, squisita, un rombo sordo e piacevole. Era così bello stare lì, protetto, senza pensare… Draco glielo disse. Se non si fosse confidato con qualcuno, sarebbe scoppiato… e poteva avere fiducia solo in Blaise. 

“E’ più grave del previsto” disse l’altro, staccandosi da lui per valutarlo. “Non puoi nascondere un’informazione simile al Signore Oscuro! Già la semplice omissione…” 

“Lo so” gemette Draco, prendendosi la testa fra le mani. Blaise prese ad accarezzargli i lisci capelli biondi. 

“Ho analizzato tutte le possibilità. Potremmo Obliviarci a vicenda e dimenticare qualsiasi cosa che riguardi il Persuadeor, ma poi andrei tutti i giorni al lavoro, da Rookwood, che me lo direbbe di nuovo…o potrei Obliviare lui, ma dopo dovrei nasconderlo io… oppure, il capo potrebbe dirlo a Padma, che quasi sicuramente è Imperiata da Rabastan o da… _lui_. L’unica alternativa è cercare un modo per distruggerlo, ma i mezzi di distruzione più efficaci, come l’Ardemonio, sono anche i più difficili da controllare. Cosa succederebbe se qualche pulsante venisse premuto per sbaglio? Dopotutto non è ancora stato brevettato… oh, maledizione a quell’aggeggio e a Rookwood che l’ha inventato!” concluse Draco, accasciandosi sul petto di Blaise. 

“Il signore Oscuro ti tiene d’occhio” disse l’altro. “Si accorgerà se gli nascondi qualcosa. Ti prego, non farti ammazzare. C’è mancato poco la volta scorsa…” 

“Ci sarai sempre tu a salvarmi il collo, no?” sorrise Draco, sollevando il viso a cercare le labbra di Blaise. 

“Te lo scordi, mio piccolo furetto” replicò l’amante, malizioso, gli occhi e il tono di voce che smentivano la sua dichiarazione, mentre Draco gli assestava una gomitata nelle costole. 

* 

Lily era in pensiero per Severus: era distante e passava sempre più tempo da solo, lontano da lei, trincerandosi in cupi silenzi. Le punzecchiature di James sul fatto che non avesse figli, il perenne, maligno sarcasmo dei suoi scontri con Sirius e il suo non poterci passare sopra logoravano il loro rapporto, e Lily si mise la testa fra le mani, stanca. L’emergenza era passata ed era di nuovo un’Auror brillante e in prima linea, il che richiedeva un lavoro sempre costante. Era fiera di Harry, nominato da poco capo dell’Ufficio Auror, il più giovane a ricoprire quell’incarico da trecentocinquant’anni. Ancora una volta, si chiese se Severus avrebbe mai potuto integrarsi con quel branco di chiassosi Grifondoro con cui era sempre stato in conflitto, e la risposta che si diede fu negativa come al solito. Harry aveva un gran cuore ad avergli perdonato sei anni di angherie scolastiche in nome dell’amore che nutriva per lei, ma per quanto riguardava gli altri… vedevano solo il peggio: una spia che dimorava in una zona grigia, Mocciosus, il ragazzino invischiato nelle Arti Oscure… e come lo vedeva _lei_ , Lily? Sapeva che era coraggioso, che era votato all’autosacrificio e che combatteva le proprie battaglie in silenzio, ma semplicemente non poteva lasciar andare la maschera di rancore e risentimento, di pungente umorismo e di glaciale isolamento che per una vita lo aveva protetto, e che a volte usava anche con lei. Si chiese se il suo amore potesse bastare… non a redimerlo o a migliorarlo, perché lo amava così com’era, ma a lasciar andare i fantasmi del passato e a renderlo, per quanto possibile, una persona felice. Il ragazzino impacciato e maltrattato era diventato un uomo complesso, difficile, tenebroso, e allo stesso tempo ancora preda di stupide e infantili rivalità. E James e Sirius, come lo provocavano! Gli avrebbe sbattuto le teste l’uno contro l’altro finché non avessero sentito ragione, tanto per scoprire chi ce l’aveva più dura. Sospirò, e il paiolo che bolliva rovesciò il poco invitante contenuto: stufato di verdure. Beh, non era mai stata brava ai fornelli, e Severus non se ne curava. Anzi, quando capitava, cucinava meglio di lei. Al momento, come succedeva da svariate settimane, era chiuso nel suo Antro Oscuro, una galleria sotterranea che si era ricavato dal loro modesto garage, a studiare chissà quali strani intrugli. Temeva proprio che la sua antica fascinazione per le Arti Oscure avesse ripreso il sopravvento… 

“Severus” disse, quando lo vide riemergere coperto di viscidume: un occhio di una qualche imprecisata creatura oscura gli era rimasto appiccicato sul petto, le dita erano giallastre e i capelli imbrattati di una sostanza viscida, che emanava un odore repellente. 

“Posso fare qualcosa per te?! Hai passato una buona giornata?” chiese, pungente. 

Piton percepì il tono di velata minaccia nella sua voce e non poté darle torto. 

“Vado a cambiarmi” mormorò, Smaterializzandosi in tutta fretta. 

“Lily…” esordì, dopo essersi occupato della cena. “Mi domandavo se avessi notato i tuoi capelli. O le tue unghie.” 

“Cos’hanno che non va?” chiese lei, rabbiosa e incredula, guardandosi i capelli in disordine e le unghie mangiucchiate. Lui, Severus Piton, che si permetteva di criticare il suo aspetto? 

“Non crescono più al ritmo di prima. E non sembriamo neanche molto invecchiati, dico bene?” continuò Severus, ignaro del pericolo che aveva corso, mentre Lily si ricomponeva. 

“Dev’essere un effetto collaterale della Pietra. Insomma, Sev, non mi sembra proprio il caso di lamentarci…” 

“Io non mi _lamento_ , Lily” disse, compito. “Mi limito a osservare. Quanto alla nostra età…” 

“Sono passati solo pochi anni, Sev. Sarebbe impossibile aspettarci dei cambiamenti radicali nel nostro aspetto.” 

“Non hai capito, Lily” disse Piton, con una sfumatura d’impazienza sempre più marcata nella voce. Le mostrò una delle prime foto scattate durante le celebrazioni dopo la sconfitta di Voldemort. “Non lo vedi? Non sembra proprio che siano passati quasi sette anni. Guardaci, siamo identici. Te l’ho detto: siamo fantasmi.” 

“Non direi, Sev” replicò Lily. “Siamo di carne e sangue, e possiamo procreare… beh, James, Tonks e Malocchio hanno avuto dei bambini, no?” disse in fretta, sapendo di toccare un tasto dolente. 

“A proposito del sangue, Lily” disse, sbottonandosi la veste da mago fino al petto ”temo di dover dissentire.” Lei osservò inorridita gli squarci che si era provocato, le pallide cicatrici che si stavano richiudendo. 

“Mi sono scagliato contro delle Fatture Pungenti” disse lui, inespressivo “e ne ho studiato i tempi di guarigione senza usare poteri magici: ebbene, sono notevolmente, innaturalmente accelerati.” 

“Tu hai fatto COSA? Non provarci mai più, Severus Piton!” gli ordinò Lily, furiosa. Il fatto che fosse così a suo agio nel parlarne, il pensiero di lui che si feriva in modo freddo e calcolato per osservare scientificamente i risultati, sotto il suo stesso tetto, era inconcepibile, insopportabile, eppure totalmente da lui. 

“Era indispensabile per appurare se siamo ancora mortali, e cosa dobbiamo aspettarci per il futuro” disse Severus, cauto ma determinato. “Naturalmente, soltanto un’Avada Kedavra o un’altra maledizione o incidente mortale potrebbero confermare i miei sospetti.” 

“Non pensare neanche di provocare una cosa del genere! Ti uccido io con le mie mani se non la smetti, hai capito?!” gridò Lily, furiosa. Si scagliò contro di lui, i piccoli pugni a colpirgli violentemente il petto. 

Severus la calmò, accarezzandole i capelli rossi. Lily continuò, la voce ferma. “Che te ne importa se non siamo come le altre persone? Non ti basta…” s’interruppe e la voce le si spezzò. _Essere vivi. Insieme._

Severus le baciò la testa, intuendo quel pensiero. 

“E’ proprio questo il punto, non capisci? Nessuno dovrebbe sfuggire alla morte” dichiarò Severus. “Dovremmo vivere come mortali, o non esistere affatto. Se solo trovassi una pozione in grado di farci tornare come prima, senza dover necessariamente ucciderci…” 

“Già, anch’io preferirei fare a meno di quello spiacevole effetto collaterale” commentò Lily, sorridendo. “Allora è questo che fai, Sev?” 

“Temevi un mio ritorno di fiamma nell’eterno, cangiante e informe reame delle Arti Oscure, Lily?” chiese Piton, ironico, mentre le porgeva la mano e entrambi salivano in camera da letto. 

Lei gli sorrise, rassicurata. “Devo confessarti una cosa. In realtà, non ne ero ancora sicura e non vorrei che ci rimanessi troppo male, ma…” esitò, incerta. Piton la guardò nei suoi limpidi, speranzosi occhi verdi dalla forma che tanto amava, prendendole fra le mani il viso a cuore. 

“Oh, Lily… è vero?” chiese Severus, a voce bassissima. 

“Sì. Credo di sì.” disse lei, cercando di decifrare l’espressione del marito. Severus distolse lo sguardo da lei e le baciò le labbra e il collo, poi scese giù, a circondarle la pancia con entrambe le mani. Vi depose un bacio leggero e continuò, con leggerezza. 

“Sev, cosa stai facendo?” chiese Lily, la voce impastata di desiderio e sorpresa, mentre lui le sollevava la veste e le apriva le gambe. 

“Ti venero, mio bellissimo fiore, mio giglio bianco che porti in grembo la mia speranza, mia promessa di eternità, mio amore e mia vita” le sussurrò Severus, poi la sua bocca si chiuse su di lei, che reclinò la testa all’indietro e smise finalmente di pensare. 

* 

Hermione si sentiva più grassa di Dudley Dursley, il cugino di Harry che ogni tanto andavano a trovare per civile cortesia. Non se la passava male: aveva una fidanzata Babbana e una carriera avviata come pugile. Entrambi i cugini, dopo una vita passata a rivaleggiare tra loro (Dudley a fare il bullo con Harry, l’altro a prendere in giro il cugino, in realtà invidiandolo per tutto l’affetto e i regali che lui non aveva mai avuto), avevano stabilito tra loro un rapporto di rispetto amichevole, se non proprio affettuoso. Zio Vernon e Zia Petunia facevano ancora a meno di considerare l’esistenza dell’unico nipote, preferendo sostenere con i vicini che era disgraziatamente deceduto in una clinica specializzata all’estero, a causa della rara e pericolosa malattia che lo affliggeva fin da piccolo ed era causa della sua instabilità, cosa che a Harry stava benissimo. Si passò una mano sulla pancia, stendendo sul divano le gambe gonfie e doloranti. Ron veniva spesso a trovarli, e anche lei si era del tutto riappacificata con lui. Ora che non stavano più insieme e avevano superato il trauma della rottura, avevano smesso di litigare astiosamente ed erano tornati al piacevole, confortante battibeccare della loro antica, inossidabile amicizia. 

Ron aveva espresso più volte le proprie perplessità sul nuovo amico di Harry, Arcturus Gaunt. 

“Il suo nome mi suona familiare, ma non so proprio dove l’ho sentito” disse Ron *. 

“Uhm” fece Hermione, chiedendosi se avesse dovuto sferruzzare un completo per il piccolo. Certo, i berretti per gli elfi domestici durante il periodo del C.R.E.P.A non erano stati esattamente un successo, ma del resto era passato così tanto tempo, che magari un altro tentativo si poteva anche fare… 

“E poi non mi piace. Harry passa così tanto tempo con lui, non trovi?” 

Hermione non poté che concordare. Era strano per Harry, che spesso tendeva ad essere autosufficiente e ad isolarsi, cercare la compagnia del giovane assistente Arcturus. Il giorno di San Valentino, si sarebbe aspettata degli auguri, per quanto lei non amasse quella festa consumista e pacchiana, o almeno un accenno di romanticismo. Invece, Harry non stava più nella pelle e non vedeva l’ora di tornare a Hogwarts: aveva ignorato quella ricorrenza e, appena arrivato, si era seduto vicino ad Arcturus, discutendo del Tremaghi, di Maghi Oscuri, del suo lavoro di Auror e di chissà cos’altro per tutto il tempo, anche dopo che i Campioni avevano terminato la prova, vinta di nuovo da Fabian. 

“Cos’è che non ti piace di lui, esattamente? Tutti lo adorano” disse Hermione, distrattamente, chiedendosi ancora se dovesse lasciare carta bianca a Harry per i nomi. 

_James Sirius se è maschio, Lily Luna se è femmina_ , aveva detto, e lei aveva concordato… beh, certo, Sirius era e continuava ad essere importante nelle loro vite, e James era il nonno, dopotutto… e di certo lei non moriva dalla voglia di chiamare un bambino Howard come suo padre, o Imogene come sua madre, pensò, scuotendo la testa pensando con affetto ai genitori dentisti. 

“E’ _proprio_ perché piace a tutti” disse Ron, rosso in zona orecchie e concentrato per lo sforzo di provare a spiegarsi. “Insomma, non so come dirlo… è come se ci fosse un muro tra lui e gli altri, mi dà l’idea di uno che programma tutte le mosse, e poi quando non lo guardi è così inespressivo, non sembra neanche _umano_ …” 

“Oh, andiamo, Ronald, non esagerare” disse Hermione, ancora distratta. 

“E i suoi occhi sono così vuoti, inespressivi” insistette Ron, infervorato. 

Hermione pensava che fossero molto belli, ma fu risparmiata dal rispondere dall’arrivo di James e Rosmerta, che portavano un fagottino rosa di poche settimane. La faccina grinzosa della piccola era ricoperta di piccole fossette, e, per i suoi standard, sembrava placida e tranquilla. 

“La piccola Dorea! Ma ciao, tesoro!” disse Hermione, prendendola in braccio con estrema cura. Si sentiva incapace: era figlia unica, l’unica esperienza che aveva con i bambini era con i figli di Bill e Percy e, adesso, con la nuova sorellina di Harry. Era molto più a suo agio a tenere in mano un libro. 

Ron strusciò i piedi, imbarazzato, e per un attimo Hermione pensò di scorgere un lampo di nostalgia nei suoi grandi occhi blu, che saettarono dalla piccola a lei; poi il momento passò e rise, scambiandosi battute con James. Era possibile che Ron rimpiangesse di non avere una famiglia con lei? La sua altalenante relazione con Gabrielle, contro ogni aspettativa, si era rimessa in sesto, per quanto la ragazza fosse troppo giovane, come sosteneva spesso, per sposarsi o per avere figli. Il lavoro al Ministero come traduttrice non la soddisfaceva per niente e, per quanto possibile, evitava di frequentare sia i Potter che i Weasley. A Hermione andava benissimo, anche perché sembrava avercela in particolare con lei: più cercava di essere gentile, più le sembrava che volesse affatturarla. Harry le aveva fatto notare che in sua presenza Gaby assumeva vagamente l’aspetto di un’arpia con la faccia verdastra, il naso adunco e i capelli da megera. Hermione credeva di sapere fin troppo bene il perché: Harry era stato la prima cotta di Gabrielle, che dopotutto aveva tirato fuori dal lago… ma si era trattenuta dall’illuminarlo a tale riguardo, limitandosi a scuotere la testa con un sorrisetto furbo. Come evocato dai suoi pensieri, Harry si Materializzò, la guardò come se non ci fosse nessun altro nella stanza e la baciò con passione, incurante degli ospiti. Hermione ricambiò l’abbraccio. Sì, certo che gli avrebbe fatto scegliere il nome del bambino, pensò, mentre l’amore la avvolgeva come una coperta e la faceva sentire calda e al sicuro. In quei rari, perfetti momenti, avrebbe concesso al marito qualsiasi cosa pur di vederlo felice. 

_________________________________________________ 

*Ron e Hermione non si ricordano più che il nome dei parenti materni di Tom Riddle è Gaunt; durnte il pranzo alla Tana Tom ha Obliviato anche loro. 


	19. L'ultimo nemico che sarà sconfitto è la morte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gellert trova la Pietra; Albus è preso dai rimorsi del passato; Voldemort scopre un'informazione fondamentale...

#  XIX. 

#  L’ULTIMO NEMICO CHE SARA’ SCONFITTO E’ LA MORTE 

_Aprile 2005_

Gellert sollevò la testa all’indietro e rise, guardando la strega a occhi socchiusi con quella sorta di educata, intensa attenzione che portava l’interlocutrice a credere che lo trovava affascinante, ma allo stesso tempo mantenendo i suoi spazi, senza risultare troppo esplicito o insistente. 

A prima vista, la strega non era nulla di speciale: capelli castani in disordine, occhi nocciola quasi anonimi, il viso un po’ irregolare. Tuttavia, aveva un’espressione gentile e una mente brillante. Intelligente, deduttiva, sensibile: Gellert l’aveva capito subito. Tuttavia, la sua perspicacia derivava più da ore passate sui libri e da un certo talento per le congetture piuttosto che dall’esperienza empirica. Non era stato difficile avvicinarla: dopotutto, come la maggior parte delle donne, non era affatto immune all’irresistibile fascino di Gellert, alle sue eccellenti doti oratorie e al suo aspetto di una straordinaria avvenenza. 

_Modesto, soprattutto_ , sentì nella sua mente la voce di Silente che lo rimproverava bonariamente. Non lo era, e perché avrebbe dovuto? Aveva un’altissima opinione di se stesso, e non vedeva perché dovesse preoccuparsi di nasconderlo. La modestia era per i deboli, e scommetteva su se stesso e su Albus, magari non in quel momento, ma appena fosse tornato in sé: dovevano vincere, non c’era competizione di sorta. 

Harry lo incuriosiva, ma avvicinare un Auror circondato da colleghi e amici, con una moglie incinta e, presumibilmente meno sensibile alle sue svariate attrattive, sarebbe stato troppo rischioso… oltre al fatto che il suo Albus difficilmente gliel’avrebbe perdonato. La ragazza, invece, Hermione Granger, pur non essendo una preda facile – fa poche confidenze, possibile resistenza alla Maledizione Imperius; Obliviarla può essere un’opzione poco pratica: conosce troppe persone ed è una strega potente, aveva valutato in fretta – lavorava per l’Ufficio Applicazione della Legge Magica, e spesso si ritrovava sola, complice anche il fatto che i colleghi del suo Dipartimento erano tutti anziani e noiosissimi. 

Appena aveva notato che il suo aspetto le era familiare, Gellert l’aveva Confusa per farglielo dimenticare, maledicendo di nuovo il libro della Skeeter e colei che l’aveva scritto. Difficilmente ci sarebbe stato un mago che non lo avesse letto, ma sperò che nessuno fosse così acuto da fare il collegamento: non gli andava di modificare i propri tratti, con i quali si sentiva decisamente a suo agio. Si era presentato alla strega per caso, passando per un povero giovane che non sapeva come districarsi nei meandri legali della legge magica e che voleva solo riacquistare l’eredità di famiglia che gli spettava di diritto e che degli odiosi lontani parenti volevano soffiargli… lei gli aveva dato delle utili dritte e lui, per ripagarla, gli aveva offerto un mazzo di orchidee, poi l’aveva invitata per un caffè. 

Aveva capito fin da subito che non si sarebbe lasciata sedurre (non che ci tenesse particolarmente): si vedeva lontano tre miglia che era innamorata di Harry Potter; gli occhi le si accendevano e sembrava letteralmente mandare cuoricini quando lo nominava. Cos’aveva di tanto speciale il ragazzo perché stravedessero tutti per lui? Albus non era mai particolarmente espansivo sull’argomento, pensò, stizzito. 

Si limitò a corteggiarla in modo che il suo orgoglio ne fosse lusingato – bassa autostima, aveva diagnosticato quasi subito, vedendo come si aggiustava i capelli, si mangiava le unghie e ripassava costantemente gli articoli della Legge Magica durante le sue pause pranzo – ma senza che lo considerasse invadente. E intanto, osservava e ascoltava. Sapeva indirizzare la conversazione in modo da farla parlare a ruota libera, e presto seppe tanti piccoli dettagli della sua sfera privata, spesso banali, a volte più succulenti. Di come i suoceri Lily e James, dopo la resurrezione, si fossero dovuti sposare di nuovo; della scenata fra Lupin e Tonks, e tutta una serie di altri aneddoti. Quando si mostrava reticente su qualcosa, lui colmava gli spazi vuoti, spesso correttamente, e Hermione confermava le sue supposizioni o, almeno, non le smentiva. Le sue labbra erano sigillate sull’argomento Resurrezioni, per quanto invece amasse parlare di Storia della Magia. Gellert aveva aperto l’argomento ‘Bacchetta Invincibile’, e lei su quello si era dimostrata leggermente più espansiva. Gli aveva anche detto di possedere la copia originale delle Fiabe di Beda il Bardo (come se non lo sapesse già), e gli aveva confermato che Harry aveva il Mantello – ormai, era quasi un fatto di dominio pubblico. Apprese che Harry lo usava a volte per andare al lavoro, ma si rifiutava di prestarlo ai colleghi, a meno che non fosse presente alle missioni in cui il suo uso poteva rendersi necessario. Probabilmente era vincolato a lui tramite Incanto Fidelius o Voto Infrangibile… forse entrambe, pensò Gellert. Ogni volta che parlava di Harry o dei Doni, Gellert osservò che gli occhi di Hermione saettavano fugacemente verso la fede nuziale, una semplice vera d’oro sormontata da un piccolo rubino rosso. Fu colto da un’illuminazione. Era una delle massime di Silente che, se si voleva nascondere qualcosa, il posto migliore era sotto gli occhi di tutti… la ragazza poteva averla usata? 

_“Specialis Revelio”_ bisbigliò Gellert, agitando la bacchetta sotto il tavolo del caffè, mentre Hermione beveva la sua Acquaviola, e per un attimo il riflesso dell’anello divenne nero. Il medaglione dei Doni che portava al collo, nascosto sotto la camicia, scottò per la vicinanza al Dono, e Gellert intuì senza vederlo il triangolo che rappresentava la Pietra illuminarsi e sbiadire. Hermione sussultò come se anche lei fosse stata scottata. 

“Cosa succede? Devo andare, adesso…” 

_Ha percepito la mia intrusione_ , pensò, maledicendosi per quell’azzardo impulsivo. La strega si alzò dal tavolo, il pancione ingombrante, e lui fu velocemente al suo fianco, porgendole il braccio. “Lascia che ti aiuti, Hermione…” 

“No… lasciami!” Gellert vide un lampo di terrore e sospetto scurirle gli occhi, mentre cercava di afferrare la bacchetta da una delle numerose tasche del voluminoso abito _premaman_. 

“Ascolta, non voglio farti del male…” Hermione si afferrò la mano, nascondendo l’anello alla vista e dandogli un’ulteriore conferma, se mai ne avesse avuto bisogno. Rinunciò a cercare la bacchetta e barcollò fuori dal locale, alla massima velocità consentita dalla sua mole. Diede un’occhiata veloce a destra e sinistra, e si preparò a Smaterializzarsi... 

“Aspetta” gridò Gellert. La raggiunse in un lampo e le afferrò un braccio, lasciandole segni rossi sulla pelle sensibile. Con l’altra mano, estrasse la bacchetta… 

Lei cercò febbrilmente la propria con la mano rimasta libera, poi rinunciò di nuovo, tenendosi con la mano il pancione gonfio, in un istintivo gesto di protezione… 

Gellert la trascinò nel vicolo vicino e la sbatté contro il muro. 

“Dammi il tuo anello. Non ti farò alcun male. _Imperio!_ ” 

Hermione divenne paonazza e rovesciò gli occhi all’indietro. Lo sforzo di controllare la Maledizione la lasciò ansante e debilitata; ansimò, si accasciò a terra ed emise un grido… fu scossa da una serie di spasmi, mentre un liquido vischioso le scendeva lungo le gambe e andava a finire in una pozza gelatinosa ai piedi di Gellert. 

_“Silencio!”_ bisbigliò lui, disgustato, confuso e stranamente spaventato, mentre si inginocchiava accanto a lei. _Le si sono rotte le acque, è in travaglio_ , valutò, in un angolo distaccato della sua mente. Le sue mani tremavano leggermente quando si chiusero su quella di Hermione, che boccheggiava, contorcendosi dal dolore, e cercava comunque di intralciare i suoi tentativi, divincolandosi dalla sua presa. _“Quietus”_ disse, e la strega perse conoscenza. _Molto meglio_ , pensò Gellert. L’anello non voleva sfilarsi dalle dita gonfie, e Gellert pensò a cos’avrebbe detto Silente se per prendere la pietra le avesse staccato un dito… dopotutto, Albus si era bruciato una mano per conquistarla, ma dubitava che lo avrebbe considerato un argomento valido. Allargò l’anello con la bacchetta, contrastando allo stesso tempo le difese poste a protezione della Pietra. Finalmente, l’anello venne via e Gellert lo intascò: non c’era tempo per raschiar via la pietra. Le fece un controincantesimo per farle riprendere conoscenza e la strega, ancora debole e pallida, sbatté gli occhi vitrei e scosse la testa. Il pancione aveva smesso di contrarsi e, in generale, non aveva un aspetto molto florido. Si chiese di nuovo cos’avrebbe detto Albus se fosse capitato qualcosa al prezioso primogenito di Harry Potter perché aveva deciso di nascere nel momento sbagliato… 

_“Oblivion”_ disse, senza riflettere, istillandole un falso ricordo. “Sei entrata in travaglio prima del previsto; un passante ti ha soccorso e ti ha portata al San Mungo” scandì, guardandola negli occhi. 

“Fidati di me” le bisbigliò, incatenandola con il suo sguardo. “Tuo figlio starà bene.” La strega ebbe un attimo di esitazione, poi annuì e si abbandonò tra le sue braccia. Lui li Smaterializzò all’ingresso del San Mungo, proprio come aveva detto. 

“Sbrigati” sibilò all’orribile manichino dei vecchi magazzini Babbani di Londra, “sta per partorire.” Il manichino si spostò, garantendogli l’accesso. All’ultimo, Gellert si ricordò di rimettere a Hermione l’anello al dito, duplicando la Pietra con un Incantesimo Gemino. Sentì dei passi veloci, e un istante più tardi accorsero due Medimaghi, riconoscibili dai camici con osso e bacchetta incrociati. 

“Aspetti” disse un Guaritore nella sua direzione, ma Gellert si Smaterializzò, lasciando Hermione, sudata e nuovamente priva di sensi, alla sicurezza dell’ospedale luminoso e asettico. 

* 

“Sei stata bravissima, amore.” 

Hermione aprì gli occhi. Harry la guardava, raggiante. Si trovava in un letto d’ospedale e, pur non essendoci mai stata come paziente, provò un senso fortissimo di _déjà-vu_. Harry le aveva portato un mazzo di girasoli, i suoi preferiti; aveva l’aria stanca e tesa, ma esibiva un sorriso dolcissimo. 

“Il bambino…” 

“Maschio, quattro chili, strilla come una Mandragola. E’ perfetto!” 

“James Sirius?” chiese lei, debolmente. 

“James Sirius” confermò lui, sorridendo felice. Andò a chiamare un’infermiera, e poco dopo fu di ritorno con un fagottino da cui spuntava una zazzera di disordinati capelli scuri. Glielo adagiò con cura sul petto; Hermione lo accarezzò e iniziò a esaminarlo dalla faccia alla punta dei piedi, reverente. 

“Ha i tuoi occhi” disse Harry, con affetto. 

“Peccato, erano più belli i tuoi. Speriamo che li erediterà il prossimo” disse lei, sorridenndo maliziosamente. 

“Ehi, piano” la ammonì Harry. “Abbiamo appena sfornato questo!” 

“Non volevi una grande famiglia?” chiese Hermione, sorridendo. 

“Date il voltastomaco” disse Piton, sulla soglia. 

“Uno alla volta!” li ammonì l’infermiera. 

“Abbiamo aspettato ore, e siamo tutti della famiglia” disse Sirius, regalandole un affascinante sorriso. “Avanti, ciurma!” 

Piton e Lily, lei con un pancino appena accennato, lui con un’aria un po’ preoccupata, entrarono imitati da Sirius, James, il piccolo Teddy, Moody, Tonks, Ron e una marea di altri Weasley. Hagrid chiudeva la fila. “Non me lo sarei perso per niente al mondo! Olympe voleva venire, ma non ha potuto” tuonò, stendendo Harry con una pacca sulla spalla. Sfoggiava di nuovo l’orribile completo marrone peloso delle occasioni importanti. 

“Oh, non preoccuparti” disse Harry, con un gran sorriso, pensando che se fosse arrivato qualcun altro avrebbero dovuto riservare un’ala del San Mungo ai loro visitatori e sentendosi colmo di gioia fino a scoppiare. 

“Tutto bene, amore?” chiese Harry a Hermione, che aveva un’espressione un po’ persa. 

Lei si guardava la mano con aria assente, rigirandosi la pietra al dito, poi si riscosse. 

“A meraviglia” disse poi, tornando a occuparsi di James. 

“Posso prenderlo?” chiese il piccolo Teddy, squadrando il bambino con aria critica. 

“Se fai attenzione…” disse Hermione, un po’ preoccupata. 

“Certo che è proprio brutto! Così piccolo e rosso…” 

“Dovevi vedere te da piccolo” lo rimbrottò Tonks, affettuosamente, accarezzandosi per solidarietà il pancione gonfio. 

“Remus” disse Harry “vorresti fare da padrino a James?” 

Remus lo guardò sorpreso, con l’abituale, incredula espressione sorpresa di essere voluto, cercato e apprezzato e di essere la prima scelta per qualcuno, che l’amore di Sirius non aveva contribuito del tutto a fargli perdere. Cercò di assaporare appieno l’incanto di quel momento. Era meraviglioso, circolare, troppo bello per essere vero. Lui accanto a Sirius, il padrino di Harry. Harry era il padrino di Teddy… e lui sarebbe stato quello del suo primo figlio, che portava i nomi di due delle persone più importanti della sua vita. 

“Ne sarò onorato” disse Lupin, e si aprì in uno dei suoi luminosissimi sorrisi, ormai non più così rari. 

* 

Albus osservò il cartello con l’indicazione per Little Hangleton, lo stesso che aveva visto nella memoria di Bob Ogden e che aveva mostrato a Harry al sesto anno. Sembrava davvero un’altra vita. I suoi lunghi capelli rossicci e la veste lilla ricamata di stelle e mezzelune attiravano notevole attenzione tra i pochi passanti Babbani, ma lui camminava, canticchiando tra sé, apparentemente ignaro delle reazioni che suscitava. 

Silente non aveva mai capito i complessi e misteriosi meccanismi che regolavano la moda babbana. Era un Mezzosangue, ma era vissuto sempre in villaggi magici: la madre era una donna altera, autoritaria, con il complesso di essere Nata Babbana e per questo inflessibile con i figli, che faceva esercitare nel praticare la magia anche quando erano troppo piccoli per farlo. Quando Kendra Silente era morta, Albus, pur sentendosi in colpa per i suoi sentimenti poco amorevoli, era stato più dispiaciuto di dover interrompere la propria brillante carriera per occuparsi di due fratelli minorenni e problematici, che per la perdita della madre in sé. 

Grindelwald aveva trovato terreno fertile sfruttando le sue frustrazioni, pensò. Ma non doveva essere ingiusto con lui: doveva credere che fosse cambiato e che, nonostante tutti i suoi discorsi, avrebbe fatto la cosa giusta, alla fine: si sarebbe schierato insieme a lui, contro Voldemort, e solo questo contava… 

L’antica dimora di Little Hangleton era imponente, alto-borghese e vagamente intimidatoria, come una sentinella dal cattivo umore che sorvegliava i suoi indegni simili dall’alto della collina. Eppure, dava segni d’incuria che Silente non aveva mai visto prima. Erbacce crescevano nel giardino prima immacolato, tralci d’edera s’infilavano tra gli interstizi dei muri, le finestre erano appannate e persino la casa del custode sembrava disabitata. Con un po’ di soldi ben spesi al pub locale, venne a sapere che il custode, Mr Painless era partito per Honolulu del tutto inaspettatamente poco tempo prima, e che i proprietari Babbani, irritati per la mancanza di riguardo con cui era stata trattata la loro casa, che peraltro non abitavano, sostenevano che lì dentro tirasse una brutta aria e avevano deciso di venderla. 

Gli abitanti più anziani ricordavano ancora i tre efferati, misteriosi omicidi di tanti decenni prima, e, più di recente, l’omicidio del custode precedente. La casa era stata lasciata a marcire, deserta e con un poco invitante cartello ‘Vendesi’ appeso alla porta, che probabilmente sarebbe rimasto lì fino alla fine dei tempi. Silente aggrottò le sopracciglia: liberarsi del custode e dei Babbani sarebbe stata una mossa da Voldemort… ma allora, perché non era lì? Scolò l’ultimo bicchiere di gin, pagò una somma più generosa del necessario e si avviò lungo la strada maestra, pensando per associazione mentale a suo fratello Aberforth, barista alla Testa di Porco. Lo vedeva, intento a lucidare bicchieri sudici e a compiere strani incantesimi con le capre nel tempo libero, gli occhi e il pensiero che andavano al ritratto dell’eterea, dolce sorella che aveva amato molto più di Albus… 

_“Sei tu ad averla uccisa, tu e il tuo amichetto! Andatevene in giro a fare i prepotenti, lei è solo la vostra prima vittima, vero? Che t’importa se è tua sorella, tanto è malata, è solo un impiccio, l’ho sentito io, che te lo diceva! E’ colpa tua!” gridò Aberforth._

_Il funerale era atteso da pochissimi conoscenti. Gellert era già partito (scappato), a proseguire nella sua oscura carriera verso i Doni e i suoi sogni di gloria, senza di lui, e Albus era lì, sotto la pioggia, divorato dal senso di colpa. Il terriccio smosso e fangoso era stato scavato, pronto ad accogliere la bara su cui riposava un unico bocciolo di rosa bianca. Sotto lo sguardo triste e teso di Batilda, che si riparava con un vecchio, pesante ombrello di feltro nero dalla pioggia scrosciante, Aberforth guardò Albus con furia, e i due adolescenti, così simili eppure così diversi, alti e pallidi, con identici capelli castano ramati e occhi azzurri offuscati dalle lacrime, si fronteggiarono silenziosamente… finché un pugno ossuto e nodoso, calò con violenza sulla faccia di Albus. Lui non si sottrasse, accogliendo con liberatorio abbandono la sofferenza che sapeva di meritare… era solo una minima parte di quello che gli spettava e che gli sarebbe toccato sopportare, da quel giorno in avanti, per tutta la sua esistenza… sì, la morte sarebbe stata troppo misericordiosa per lui. Convivere con ciò che aveva fatto sarebbe stato straziante, lacerante, insopportabile…_

_Sentì il setto nasale spezzarsi, e sapeva già che non lo avrebbe riaggiustato con la magia, perché c’erano ferite che non potevano essere rimarginate. Il naso si ruppe insieme ai suoi occhiali a mezzaluna; insieme ai suoi sogni, infranti per sempre, al suo ego e all’immaturità e agli sciocchi sogni di gloria di due adolescenti, le menti più brillanti della loro generazione, l’uno appassionato e spregiudicato, l’altro perdutamente innamorato e stupidamente illuso, e che ormai sarebbero andati, per decenni a venire, per strade completamente opposte, fino allo scontro finale…e Albus capì, quel giorno, per la prima volta, che c’erano cose terribili, cose infinitamente peggiori della morte…_

Albus si riscosse, passandosi la mano sul naso adunco. Anche in quel momento pioveva, e la sua mente era singolarmente confusa. Se Voldemort non era più a Little Hangleton, dove si trovava? Ma forse c’era un altro posto in cui avrebbe potuto guardare. Pensò alla casa dei Gaunt, in rovina. Certo non poteva trovarsi lì, era già un relitto quando ci era stato per rilevare la presenza di eventuali Horcrux… e infatti non c’era nessuno, constatò, quando fu arrivato in cima al pendio che fronteggiava la villa babbana, l’ultimo bene immobile appartenente ai discendenti di Serpeverde. Silente sbatté le palpebre. _Non c’era neanche la casa_. Dubitava fortemente che un edificio intero, per quanto in cattive condizioni, potesse sparire senza lasciare traccia di sé. 

_Indisegnabile_ , pensò, saggiando il terreno con la bacchetta. Percepì la flebile eco della magia: era un nascondiglio ben architettato, doveva dargliene atto: nessuno sarebbe mai venuto a disturbarlo lì, e lo stesso Silente ci era passato per puro caso. Voldemort era probabilmente, insieme a Bellatrix, il Custode Segreto della casa. Aspettò, nella debole speranza di vederli uscire, Disilluso. Nulla. Tutto era immobile, se non per lo stormire di alberi in lontananza, il fruscio di qualche animale e il picchiettio incessante della pioggia che lo inzuppava. 

Guardò anche il cielo, sperando nel caso fortuito che Voldemort si librasse in aria in quel momento, ma non accadde. 

_Il cimitero_ , pensò, illuminandosi. Dopotutto, stava facendo notte, e l’aveva già usato come luogo d’incontro per i suoi Mangiamorte… ancora meglio, come luogo per la sua resurrezione… ma anche il cimitero era vuoto. 

Voldemort poteva tenere le sue riunioni all’interno della casa? Forse era per questo che era così ben protetta, pensò, tornando ad appostarsi sulla soglia. Se non fosse stato così abile, non sarebbe mai riuscito a scorgere il profilo sbiadito di un edificio a tre piani, di certo ricostruito, verniciato e rimodernato di fresco. Anche se gli sembrava un procedimento insolito per lui, Lord Voldemort, invitare i Mangiamorte nel conforto della propria dimora, come ospiti piuttosto che come servi… era essenziale per Albus capire la psicologia di quel nuovo Riddle: che fosse cambiato? Che avesse capito quanto poteva essere vantaggioso creare una parvenza di amicizia con i suoi sottoposti? Che avesse, almeno in apparenza, cambiato metodi? 

Lo specchietto che teneva in tasca divenne bollente e lo scottò. Il viso dai contorni sfumati di Gellert Grindelwald, gli occhi accesi e gli scompigliati capelli biondi, lo fissava accigliato. 

“Albus, accidenti a te! Dove diavolo sei?” proruppe furioso, e la sua voce squarciò la notte. 

“Gellert! Shhh! Abbassa la voce, per amor del cielo! E’ successo qualcosa?” 

“A parte il fatto che sparisci da casa per ore senza dirmelo? Direi proprio di sì. Sbrigati!” 

Con un’ultima occhiata pensosa all’invisibile dimora dei Gaunt, Albus si Smaterializzò. 

* 

Gellert lo aspettava all’interno, in preda a una febbrile eccitazione. Non riusciva a stare fermo: gli tolse il mantello, lo trascinò di peso nel salotto e lo mise a sedere, versandogli del Whisky Incendiario… 

“Ho già bevuto” fece Albus, e per tutta risposta Gellert si scolò il bicchiere. 

“Insomma, che succede?” chiese. Il compagno si sfrego le mani, abbassò gli occhi e li rialzò; aprì la bocca poi la richiuse. Si strofinò le mani e le rimise dietro la schiena, poi, in piedi, tornò a rivolgersi a Silente. 

“Devo dirti una cosa. Da mesi ho fatto amicizia con la Sangue… ehm, la moglie di Potter, Hermione Granger.” 

“ _Amicizia_ ” disse Silente, scrutandolo torvo. “Immagino che il fascino personale e la mente perspicace della giovane signora in questione c’entrino poco o nulla, non è vero?” 

Gellert annuì. “Ecco, oggi è successo qualcosa che mi ha fatto capire dove teneva uno dei Doni, e…” 

“Non le è accaduto nulla, vero?” chiese Silente, sospettoso. 

“Beh, è al San Mungo, ma dovrebbe stare bene, adesso…” 

“Gellert!” proruppe Albus, sguainando la bacchetta e puntandola verso di lui. 

“Ma cos’hai capito? Salti sempre alle conclusioni peggiori” protestò lui, con un sorriso innocente. “Le si sono rotte le acque e l’ho portata di corsa in ospedale” rielaborò liberamente l’accaduto. “Davvero” rassicurò Albus, che lo scrutava, ancora scettico. “Dopo, naturalmente, ho dovuto Obliviarla. A quest’ora starà stringendo un mocciosetto, circondata da tutta la famiglia…” 

“Il figlio di Harry” disse Albus, con calore, gli occhi che scintillavano. “Sei sicuro che stia bene? Come si chiama?” 

Gellert sbuffò. “Oh, lo sai che detesto i bambini, Albus! Che vuoi che ne sappia? Il Settimanale delle Streghe ti dirà tutto in proposito, insieme agli orari di visita e tutto il resto, se vuoi farci un salto. Io avevo cose più importanti di cui preoccuparmi.” 

“Hai preso uno dei Doni?” chiese Silente, concentrandosi a fatica sull’argomento. “Quale?” 

“Indovina” disse Gellert. Albus rifletté. Harry aveva il Mantello e non se ne sarebbe mai separato, di questo era certo. Era il primo dono che lui, Silente, gli aveva fatto; era il simbolo del suo legame con il padre e il compagno di avventure che lo aveva salvato in più di un’occasione. Albus era certo che Hermione, la più saggia dei tre, avrebbe custodito il Dono più pericoloso, anche se all’apparenza meno vistoso. “La Pietra” mormorò. 

“Esatto” disse Gellert, aprendo le mani e posandogliela in grembo con gesto teatrale. “Ho ricontrollato tutte le descrizioni, confrontato i testi di Antiche Rune, saggiato i poteri con la bacchetta e…” 

“L’hai usata?” chiese Albus, piano. 

“Aspettavo te per metterla alla prova” ammise Gellert. “Naturalmente il suo effetto è incompleto senza gli altri due Doni, ma sarebbe comunque affascinante studiarla, non trovi?” 

“Apparirebbe come un fantasma o poco più” disse Albus, meccanicamente. 

“Così dicono le leggende. Ho sempre avuto pochi seguaci, Albus, e nessuno con cui mi piacerebbe intrattenermi: erano tutti talmente idioti! E poi ero la pecora nera della famiglia, come puoi facilmente intuire… la lascio a te, puoi tenerla. Il semplice tenerla in mano, la sua esistenza, per me è…” Gellert s’interruppe, i lineamenti trasfigurati dalla gioia. “Certo, mi piacerebbe sapere cosa c’è nell’Altro Lato, ma… bene, te la lascio qui. Tu pensaci, d’accordo?” 

Gellert lo baciò sulle labbra e andò ad armeggiare nel ripostiglio, troppo agitato per addormentarsi. Albus rimase a rigirarsi la pietra fra le dita. L’antica tentazione lo colse. 

Rivide la lapide di Ariana, con incise le parole _“Dov’è il tuo tesoro, lì è il tuo cuore”_ e la massima scritta nella tomba vicina, quella dei genitori dei Potter, che lui stesso, in una reminiscenza della sua caccia ai Doni, aveva fatto incidere: _“L’ultimo nemico che sarà sconfitto è la morte.”_ Parole stranamente profetiche… 

Le sue mani tremarono e Albus si afferrò al ripiano, sentendo dolorose schegge di legno graffiargli la pelle in profondità… 

_Era vecchissimo, a meno di un anno prima della sua morte, e il bel Riddle uscito dall’anello, i profondi occhi neri e gli zigomi alti, l’espressione controllata e quasi partecipe, lo tentava con voce suadente e vellutata._

_“Richiama tua sorella in vita. Basta che la infili al dito, Albus Silente. Non devi fare altro che girarla. Lei può dirtelo, che non è stata colpa tua… è stato solo un incidente…”_

Si riscosse. La Pietra era incastonata in una semplice veretta d’oro: una pura, normalissima promessa nuziale, un meraviglioso, semplice oggetto d’amore. Non conteneva alcuna maledizione: era un semplice ciottolo nero, levigato, dall’apparenza innocua. Non avrebbe fatto male a nessuno… 

_Lascia che i morti riposino in pace. Non meriti di essere giustificato da lei, né da nessun altro…_

Ma doveva pur accertarsi che funzionasse, pensò, lottando contro la voce della sua coscienza… 

No, non doveva farsi ossessionare dai Doni, non di nuovo. Il loro unico valore consisteva nel fatto che, finché lui e Gellert li avessero posseduti prima di Voldemort, sarebbe stato più semplice provocarlo e sconfiggerlo. Sì, lo avrebbero distratto e tenuto momentaneamente lontano da Harry… 

_Tre giri in senso antiorario…_ era così semplice. 

_Possibile che non impari mai dai tuoi errori, Albus? Il passato non ti ha insegnato niente, insegui ancora le tue stupide chimere? Non hai il minimo senso della morale?_ La sua voce interiore parlare con la rauca, stridente voce di Aberforth. 

_No_ , rispose Silente, in un improvviso moto d’orgoglio. _Dopotutto, sono il degno compagno e amante immortale di Gellert Grindewald. Sarò dannato in ogni caso._

Come dotata di volontà propria, la mano dalle lunghe dita sottili si mosse, e girò la Pietra per tre volte. 

* 

Voldemort contemplò i Mangiamorte, seduti su sedili dall’intelaiatura rigida decorati a motivi serpentini. Era nel salone della dimora dei Gaunt, arredato nei colori verde e argento. Un fuoco che scintillava sinistramente, emanando scintille smeraldine e ben poco calore, ardeva nel lungo camino in pietra battuta. Alle pareti, il ritratto di Salazar Serpeverde e di alcuni famosi antenati appartenenti alla sua Casa, primo fra tutti il grande Merlino, guardavano la scena, attenti. Bellatrix era seduta accanto a lui, su un divano magicamente sospeso a due spanne da terra. L’atmosfera voleva essere calda e accogliente, quella di una casa che univa la storia antica alle comodità moderne, eppure quegli artefatti di domesticità simulata non facevano che mettere i brividi. Torce di Ardemonio illuminavano la sala: un lampadario, formato da miriadi di quelle che somigliavano sinistramente a ossa umane, pendeva dal soffitto e catturava l’attenzione affascinata e atterrita di Draco Malfoy; un grande scalone d’ebano portava ai piani superiori. Gli architetti Babbani e gli elfi domestici, tutti opportunamente Imperiati e Obliviati e incoraggiati con pozioni energizzanti, che li avevano lasciati confusi e stremati, avevano lavorato notte e giorno alla ristrutturazione, invisibili agli occhi degli ottusi Babbani e, dopo mesi, la sua dimora di famiglia era di nuovo nobile e abitabile. 

“A che punto siamo con il controllo del Ministero, Lucius?” 

“Weasley e Runcorn continuano a fare il nostro volere, mio Signore, e credo che i tempi siano maturi per un attacco al Ministero…” 

I Mangiamorte tuonarono la loro approvazione, e Alecto Carrow squittì eccitata, rimediandosi un’occhiata di disapprovazione da parte di Bellatrix. 

“Non faremo così questa volta. Pazienza” disse Voldemort, cercando di mantenere un tono affabile. “C’è altro?” 

“Siamo addirittura arrivati a Rookwood, mio Signore. Dice di aver progettato un dispositivo su cui ha lavorato incessantemente negli ultimi mesi, ma si lamenta perché Shaklebolt gli ha ordinato di distruggerlo.” 

“Questo è interessante” commentò Voldemort, noncurante. “Draco, ne sai niente?” 

Draco trasalì, e così fecero Nott e Zabini, ai suoi lati come oscuri angeli vendicatori. Il suo viso pallido spiccava alla luce delle torce: era teso e determinato. Lucius scoccò al figlio un’occhiata colpevole, poi lo pregò silenziosamente di rispondere. 

“Rookwood è in effetti ossessionato dal dispositivo in questione” confermò Draco. “Ma si rifiuta di condividere le informazioni con i suoi dipendenti, e ci tiene troppo alla poltrona per rischiare di disobbedire al Ministro: lo distruggerà, ammesso che non l’abbia già fatto.” 

“Allora farai in modo di Imperiarlo e carpirgli delle informazioni prima che questo avvenga” disse Voldemort, con voce insolitamente dolce. “E sarai ricompensato per la tua fedeltà.” 

Il giovane Malfoy annuì e si rilassò impercettibilmente, scambiando con Blaise un’occhiata che non sfuggi allo sguardo scrutatore di Voldemort. 

“Lo sai” constatò il Signore Oscuro, balzando in avanti e afferrandolo per la collottola. Le sue dita simili a ragni si incisero nella sua pelle. “LO SAI!” ruggì di nuovo. “Sai cos’è il dispositivo e dove lo tieni, e mi stai mentendo di nuovo! Tenti d’ingannarmi? Non ti è bastata la punizione che ti ho inflitto? _Crucio!_ ” 

“Mio Signore…” tentò Lucius Malfoy, ma un attacco non verbale di Bellatrix lo fulminò e lui restò al suo posto, gli occhi sbarrati dalla paura. 

“Ti avevo detto cosa sarebbe successo se fossi stato così stolto da contrastarmi. Parla!” Draco serrò le labbra, mentre un _Sectumsempra_ lo colpiva in pieno; sangue scarlatto iniziò a colare dalle tempie del ragazzo e la ferita si espanse, spaccandogli il corpo in due… 

“No” intervenne Rabastan, facendosi avanti. Non poteva permettere che il giovane nipote acquisito morisse, né poteva esporre Padma al pericolo… ma forse, se il Signore Oscuro avesse creduto di poter ottenere informazioni da lei, lo avrebbe lasciato in pace… 

Blaise fu più veloce. “Sono al corrente del dispositivo. Ve lo dirò io! Lasciatelo, mio Signore” disse, facendosi avanti. 

Voldemort lo squadrò con disgusto. “Ma davvero? Draco, Draco, nascondere informazioni al Signore Oscuro e confidarle al tuo piccolo amante? Non si fa…” cantilenò con disapprovazione, strappando una risatina stridula a Bellatrix. 

Lucius impallidì e Voldemort rilasciò Draco, che però non smise di sanguinare, constatò Blaise, con orrore. Si appoggiò contro il muro, debolissimo, e uno sguardo passò tra loro. Draco lo stava pregando silenziosamente di non dirglielo, ma lui non poteva semplicemente guardarlo morire. Non se lo sarebbe mai perdonato, anche se fosse equivalso a decretare la fine di tutto il Mondo Magico. Con un ultimo sguardo preoccupato all’amico, Blaise parlò. 

“Si chiama Persuadeor. E’ un piccolo dispositivo rettangolare, che funziona soltanto su una persona alla volta. Una leva risucchia i pensieri e le idee che si vogliono modificare dalla mente della persona non compiacente verso il regime; un’altra vi immette quelle desiderate. Si trova nell’Ufficio Misteri, ma io non posso prenderla…” 

Voldemort si passò la lingua sulle labbra, formulando piani. Il dispositivo andava preso, certo. Pensò a quello che avrebbe potuto fare con la Bacchetta di Sambuco unita a quel ritrovato magico: era l’anello mancante, il pezzo che cercava, un’arma potentissima che non aveva mai avuto! Risucchiare tutte le idee babbanofile e democratiche di Harry, dell’Ordine della Fenice e di tutto l’attuale _establishment_ : la tolleranza verso gli ibridi, l’avversione per la Magia Oscura, la ridicola osservanza dello statuto di Segretezza, la lealtà Grifondoro… e sostituirle con le proprie! Il potere assoluto ai Purosangue, la reclusione per i Sanguemarcio, quei ladri di magia, il dominio sui Babbani e un’unica casa sulla quale regnare, Serpeverde… 

“Mio Signore, vi prego… _Draco_ ” tentò Zabini, indicando il giovane Malfoy che si era accasciato a terra, svenuto. Lui si rimediò una Cruciatus ma Draco, infine, fu riportato alla coscienza con un colpo di bacchetta. Voldemort si rivolse al giovane, i cui occhi grigi sbarrati dal terrore. 

“Tu, Draco, avrai una terza e ultima opportunità di dimostrare la tua lealtà. Prendi il dispositivo al più presto: fallo, o muori insieme al tuo ridicolo e stravagante _ménage_ familiare. E tu, Rabastan, mio fedele amico, cerca di far collaborare la tua bella fidanzata, d’accordo?” 

“Sono ai vostri ordini, mio Signore.” Lestrange s’inchinò profondamente. 

“Dov’è Rodolphus?” chiese poi, notandone per la prima volta la mancanza. 

“Si è sposato con una lontana cugina Black, ed è ancora… assente.” disse Rabastan, lanciando una fugace occhiata a Bellatrix. 

Voldemort non gradì la notizia. Sostituire la sua Bellatrix era un affronto, ma lei non sembrava essersela presa: stava sogghignando. 

“Hai voglia di scherzare? Io conquisto il Mondo Magico, ho bisogno di tutto il vostro incondizionato appoggio, e quello che dovrebbe essere un mio fedele seguace va in viaggio di nozze? Fallo tornare qui subito, o incorrerà insieme alla novella sposa nel mio… disappunto. E ora, andatevene tutti.” 

* 

Voldemort tornò a Hogwarts e riprese riluttante l’identità di Arcturus Gaunt, che gli andava sempre più stretta. La Terza Prova era la soluzione, pensò, lì si sarebbe compiuto tutto. 

La Bacchetta di Sambuco iniziava a dare i suoi frutti: era straordinaria allo stesso modo in cui lo era lui; erano perfetti l’uno per l’altro come il calderone e la sua fiamma. 

Le sue Esercitazioni Oscure procedevano benissimo: un Serpeverde particolarmente dotato aveva compiuto una Cruciatus proprio quella settimana su un compagno Corvonero e nessuno, neanche Fabian, si era ritirato inorridito a quello spettacolo. _Il giovane è manipolabile_ , pensò ancora. Il ragazzo, insieme a Harry Potter, sarà la chiave del mio successo. _Colui che mi ha sconfitto e il discendente di coloro che mi hanno sfidato decreteranno la mia incontrollabile ascesa_ , pensò. E fu invaso da un senso di calma attesa, di gioiosa aspettativa, a quel meraviglioso pensiero. _Così vicino._ Non doveva fallire. 

Era tempo di ricoprire una posizione di prestigio all’interno della Scuola di Magia e Stregoneria di Hogwarts. 

“Arcturus, caro, mi aiuteresti a riporre queste pozioni? Nello sgabuzzino in basso, se non ti dispiace” disse Slughorn, carico di ampolle contenenti sangue di drago, Polisucco, Amortentia e altri ingredienti. Lui sospirò, cercando di nascondere il proprio fastidio. Prese le bottiglie e s’inginocchiò per riporle nell’armadio stracarico, sentendo lo sgradevole sguardo di Slughorn sulla propria schiena. Sigillò il tutto con i soliti incantesimi di protezione e si rialzò. 

“Ti andrebbe il bicchiere della staffa, ragazzo mio?” Aveva bevuto troppo, di nuovo; diventava sempre più debole e flaccido. Era stata una copertura eccellente, ma ora… era il caso di prenderne il posto. Il vecchio tricheco barcollò e si aggrappò al suo collo. La mano rimase lì, gli occhi pallidi che lo osservavano. Un disgusto e un’ira crescenti gli montarono dentro. 

“Mi hai servito fedelmente, Horace” disse, senza staccare gli occhi da lui. 

“Io… cosa stai dicendo, Arcturus?” chiese Slughorn, spaesato. 

“Lo sai. Guarda dentro di te… io non sono Arcuturus Gaunt” disse Tom, soave. La maschera di calma compostezza di Riddle s’infranse, e l’imperturbabile viso inespressivo si contorse in un’espressione ferina, che poco aveva di umano. Un lampo rosso gli attraversò gli occhi… 

“Tom… oh, no!” gemette il vecchio, inorridito, strabuzzando gli occhi pallidi e bulbosi. 

_Attento a ciò che desideri, potrebbe avverarsi_ , pensò Tom. 

“Sarai ricompensato per la tua fedeltà” fu quel che disse. Compì la Possessione e, disgustato da quel vecchio corpo, non poté fare a meno di predare i suoi ricordi... le centinaia di studenti che, nel corso di tanti decenni, erano passati per la tela del grasso, ingordo ragno, e tutti suoi preferiti. Lui, Tom Riddle; Lily Evans; Harry Potter; Sirius Black e tanti, tantissimi altri, da cui era stato a suo tempo affascinato od ossessionato, che aveva cercato d’influenzare e favorire… Una vita passata nell’ombra, a manovrare dietro le quinte, e adesso soccombeva al vero potere che aveva sempre tentato di controllare, senza mai riuscire ad afferrarlo… quale forma di poetica giustizia! 

_Contrappasso_ , pensò, quando sentì il suo cuore fermarsi. Gli rivolse un ultimo sguardo sprezzante: era un vecchio pieno di rotoli di grasso, il pancione prominente, la veste da camera scomposta, gli occhiali storti e la testa pelata. 

“Buonanotte, Horace” disse, formale, richiudendo dolcemente la porta dietro di sé. L’indomani, sarebbe stato a tutti gli effetti un Professore di Hogwarts e il direttore della Casa Serpeverde, presto l’unica di tutta Hogwarts. 

* 

Una ragazza pallida si Materializzò davanti agli occhi di Albus. I suoi occhi erano azzurri e innocenti, e indossava il vestito di mussola bianca con il quale era stata sepolta. Faceva parte del corredo regalatogli dai parenti di Kendra Silente, ormai morti da tempo: un auspicio di vita e felicità domestica, di quell’amore che a lei sarebbe stato per sempre negato. Un fiore stroncato dalla malattia, dalla morte, dall’astio ignorante degli aggressori Babbani prima, e dall’indifferenza dell’ambizioso fratello maggiore poi. Il cuore di Albus accelerò e gli balzò in gola, battendo come un tamburo. 

“Ariana. Sorella mia, mi riconosci?” 

“Ab? Dove sei, fratellino?” chiese lei, guardandosi intorno spaesata. Il suo sguardo non si posò su Albus, ma su mille dettagli insignificanti e a lei estranei: la pendola del nonno, il bancone ingombro di articoli, il tavolo sul quale riposava l’anello. 

“Dove mi trovo? Voglio Ab!” si mise a singhiozzare, prima pianissimo, poi in un graduale crescendo, asciugandosi le lacrime con il polsino. 

“Sono tuo fratello, Ariana. Sono Albus, non mi riconosci?” chiese lui, cercando di blandirla e tendendo la mano verso di lei in un gesto di pace. 

“Voglio tornare a casa” disse, fissandolo spaesata, come se non avesse parlato. “Dove sono?” 

“Va tutto bene, Ariana… sei con me. Sono, io Albus.” Esitò, ma non poteva darsi per vinto. “Sei un fantasma? Stai bene? Dove ti trovi adesso?” 

_Cosa c’è nell’Altro Lato? Dimmi cosa c’è al di là del Velo_ , avrebbe voluto chiedere Albus. Sapeva che anche Gellert avrebbe desiderato saperlo, anche e soprattutto perché loro erano fantasmi ancorati alla terra, tornati in vita grazie alla magia nera, e forse non l’avrebbero mai scoperto. 

“Ab mi racconta le storie. Ab sa quando voglio dormire. Ab non fa domande stupide! Chi sei tu? Voglio tornare a casa! Lasciami andare!” gridò la ragazzina, battendo il piede senza produrre alcun suono. Alzò le braccia in segno di protesta, lottando contro forze invisibili che la tenevano legata. Aveva una consistenza simile a vetro soffiato, trasparente e lucida, ma leggermente più vischiosa e solida dei comuni spettri. Se Albus la guardava con la coda dell’occhio, poteva quasi illudersi che fosse ancora viva, un essere di carne e sangue. 

“Ariana, sono tuo fratello Albus! Sei con tua madre? Sei uno spettro? Ricordi come sei morta? Ti prego…” si sporse a toccare il suo corpo, che si faceva sempre più evanescente, cercando di calmarla, ma lei si ritrasse. Non era affatto più consistente di un Patronus, e Albus si chiese se potesse modificare a piacimento la propria essenza, o se stesse imparando a farlo. 

“VOGLIO ANDARE A CASA!” gridò Ariana. Lanciò un urlo acutissimo, e i suoi sospetti trovarono conferma quando i numerosi articoli dell’emporio s’infransero sul pavimento. Una folata d’aria gelida invase la stanza… 

“Albus, che diavolo succede?” chiese Grindelwald, accorrendo sulla scena. 

Le urla di Ariana appena lo vide gli lacerarono i timpani. Luci si accesero nelle case del quartiere, e i vicini iniziarono a gridare a gran voce di far cessare quel baccano. 

Lo sguardo di Ariana, non più nebuloso ma penetrante quasi come quello del fratello, si posò su Gellert. 

“Tu! Ti riconosco, demonio! Cattivo. Perfido. ASSASSINO!!” Ariana protese le dita spettrali simili ad artigli, come a volerlo ghermire. 

“Ariana, ti prego…” disse Albus, mentre Gellert si Smaterializzava in un punto più sicuro, di riflesso, continuando a guardare la sua accusatrice affascinato e atterrito insieme. 

“Al-bus” disse la ragazzina, scandendo le sillabe in tono cantilenante. Il suo sguardo fissava finalmente il fratello. 

“Mi riconosci, Ariana?” chiese Silente, commosso. 

“Oh, sì. Ti riconosco, adesso che ti vedo con _lui_ ” disse lei con voce infantile, e per un attimo sembrò solo una bambina, finché le sue labbra non si tesero in un sorriso maligno che non aveva nulla di vivo né di umano, e fece accapponare la pelle di entrambi. 

“Assassini” ripeté, guardando i due maghi che si erano stretti l’uno all’altro, quasi a volersi proteggere. “Ho visto le vostre anime morte. Siete dannati. Abomini. Aborti!” dichiarò Ariana, con evidente compiacimento. “Neonati deformi, abbandonati, creature che nessuno vuole… come me! Perché sono nata, dimmi, caro Al? Tu sei quello intelligente, tu sai tutto, non è vero?” 

Albus rimase impietrito, e anche Gellert sembrava, per una volta, a corto di parole. 

“Agogni la mia pace o la tua, quella che non potrai mai avere? A che scopo mi hai chiamato, perché insisti nel perseguitarmi anche nella morte? Che cosa vuoi, Al?” sussurrò lei, avvicinandosi tanto ad Albus che sentì il gelo penetrargli nelle ossa. 

“Perdonami, Ariana, non volevo disturbare il tuo riposo” gemette Silente, distrutto. La guardò negli occhi, anche se i suoi erano offuscati dalle lacrime, e non si ritrasse. “Dimmi solo… che mi perdoni. E’ stato un incidente… non volevo che succedesse…” 

“Anche _lui_ , è stato un incidente?” chiese in tono cattivo, lo sguardo fisso su Grindelwald. “Mostro!” lo accusò ancora, puntandogli contro un lungo dito esile. “Riesco a sentire il dolore e i lamenti di tutte le tue vittime, di cui io fui soltanto la prima. Il male che hai procurato mi strazia e turba il mio riposo… ma per fortuna c’è Ab, a distrarmi” disse, rischiarandosi. “C’è sempre lui a consolarmi, a me piace tanto giocare con lui. E voi marcirete all’inferno” concluse, con soddisfazione. “Sì, l’inferno esiste, ed è troppo poco per due come voi. Per meritare la morte, dovreste essere _vivi_ …” 

“BASTA!” tuonò Gellert. Albus si riscosse; il compagno era corso al tavolo, aveva afferrato l’anello… ruotò la Pietra per tre volte… 

“Tu! Osi cacciarmi così presto? Non ho ancora finito!” gridò Ariana, mentre i muri della loro abitazione tremavano e le finestre si ricoprivano di brina. Ma l’Incantesimo della Pietra la reclamò al regno al quale apparteneva, e Ariana sparì, insieme ai suoi velenosi insulti e alla sua folle voce cantilenante, e Gellert respirò di sollievo. Raggiunse Albus, ancora impietrito. La luce e il calore invasero nuovamente la stanza; i loro respiri tornarono regolari, poco a poco. 

“Ora sappiamo che è la vera Pietra della Resurrezione” disse Gellert, piano. “Suggerirei di non fare ulteriori tentativi. Avevi ragione, Albus: i morti vanno lasciati in pace.” 

_Non siete neanche vivi. Non avrete mai pace._ Le parole di Ariana non accennavano ad abbandonare Albus, che aveva il viso rigato di lacrime. Gellert lo strinse a sé, ascoltando i violenti battiti del suo cuore contro il proprio, mentre gli sussurrava all’orecchio parole di conforto. 


	20. Sette è il numero magico più potente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voldemort pianifica un colpo di stato; Gellert incontra di nuovo Bellatrix; il Mondo Magico corre un grave pericolo...

**XX.**

**SETTE E’ IL NUMERO MAGICO PIU’ POTENTE**

_2 maggio 2005_

“Non è vero, Albus” disse Gellert, accarezzandogli i capelli. “Era solo uno spirito, non possiamo essere certi che sia l’Ariana che hai… conosciuto in vita.” _E’ evidente che la morte non ha giovato alla sua salute mentale_ , pensò, ma non lo disse, per non turbare ulteriormente Albus. Anche lui si sentiva turbato, quasi… amareggiato nel rievocare il terribile incontro. 

“Siamo vivi” disse, stringendolo con più forza e sollevando lo sguardo a incontrare il suo. 

Albus scosse la testa. “Ariana non ci ha mentito come un qualsiasi spettro in preda al risentimento, Gellert. Ha detto che siamo… _aborti_ , e non lo diceva in senso metaforico. Ho visto cosa aspetta gli assassini dall’anima mutilata, i maghi oscuri così incauti da fabbricare un Horcrux… come Voldemort, come noi. Ho visto il destino che lo attendeva, oltre il Velo. Un essere orripilante pur nella sua debolezza, che non poteva suscitare che ribrezzo, incapace di qualsiasi sentimento che non fosse la dolorosa coscienza di sé. Una creatura abbandonata, che nessuno voleva. Per l’eternità.” 

“E quando avresti visto questa orrifica visione?” chiese Gellert, scettico. 

“Quando Voldemort colpì Harry e lo liberò dall’Horcrux che involontariamente ospitava, lo incontrai, e…parlammo.” 

Gli raccontò dello strano limbo bianco dai contorni indefiniti, che per Harry aveva assunto la forma della stazione di King’s Cross. 

“E di cosa avreste parlato?” chiese l’altro, inarcando un sopracciglio. 

“Dell’importanza di vivere e combattere, della desolazione di una vita senza amore. Dei Doni. Di te” ammise Silente. 

“Poteva essere un’allucinazione” disse Gellert. Moriva dalla voglia di chiedergli cos’avessero detto su di lui… 

“Ho sperato che la tua bugia detta a Voldemort sulla Bacchetta fosse un segno del tuo… pentimento” disse, alla sua domanda silenziosa. 

Gellert sorrise. “Come ti ho detto, disapprovo i metodi di Riddle, il suo carattere e le sue inclinazioni. Trovo che sia ignorante e violento. Non lo reputavo degno dei Doni, volevo cogliere al volo l’occasione di farmi uccidere sapendo che sarei tornato in questa forma e… non volevo che Voldemort profanasse la tua tomba” ammise, piano. 

“Lo ha suggerito anche Harry” disse Silente, commosso. Era preoccupato dal fatto che Gellert smentisse il proprio pentimento, o forse si vergognasse troppo per ammetterlo, considerandolo come una debolezza senile, ma non poteva fare a meno di riscaldarsi al pensiero che esisteva per Gellert qualcosa di sacro, qualcosa in cui credere anche dopo la morte: il suo amore per Albus. 

“Allora è più intelligente di quanto pensassi” disse Gellert, cercando di nascondere la commozione a sua volta. “Sei sicuro che non fosse un’allucinazione?” 

Albus scosse la testa. 

“Sono io che l’ho convinto a tornare indietro. Io ero lì, intrappolato tra la vita e la morte, più debole di un fantasma… volevo lasciarmi morire, o andare avanti verso qualsiasi cosa mi aspettasse, ma non ci riuscivo. Continuavo a rimuginare incessantemente…” 

“Sì, lo fai spesso” commentò bonariamente Gellert. 

“E dopo è arrivato Harry, con quella… creatura. Un frammento abortito dell’anima di Voldemort. E’ quello che ci aspetta, Gellert” concluse Albus, in tono definitivo. “Non dubitarne.” 

“E anche se fosse?” commentò Grindelwald, sprezzante. “Non dobbiamo preoccuparcene adesso. Abbiamo un sacco di tempo per… aggiustare la cosa. Conquisteremo i Doni, e non moriremo mai. Era questo il piano A, no? Non ho mai avuto intenzione di modificarlo.” 

L’altro lo guardava, turbato. Era chiaro che le sue parole erano ben lungi dal consolarlo. 

“Albus… insomma, smettila con l’autocompatimento. Non ti si addice, e non è lusinghiero per me. Ariana è poco più di un ricordo spettrale che attinge alle tue peggiori paure. Il non essere perdonato, l’aver fabbricato un Horcrux, il tuo senso di colpa perché mi ami e sei qui, vivo… con me.” Lo baciò, stringendolo con forza. “Te l’ho detto, non siamo noi i suoi assassini. E’ stata lei… ammetto che possiamo averla spaventata, ma era confusa, malata, con un grande potere latente, come un vulcano sul punto di esplodere. Sarebbe successo in qualsiasi caso. Se proprio vuoi dare la colpa a qualcuno, prenditela con i Babbani che l’hanno aggredita, condannandola a una morte in vita, e hanno già pagato per questo.” 

Albus appoggiò la testa alla sua, ancora agitato, ma confortato, più dal suono delle sue parole e dalla sua calda vicinanza che da ciò che diceva. “E’ vero” confessò infine. “Mi sento in colpa per non averla amata, per averla considerata un peso… per aver preferito te alla mia famiglia. E allo stesso tempo non riesco a pentirmene, non… veramente. Sono stato uno sciocco a voler essere giustificato da lei. Non la biasimo per il suo rancore, per amare Aberforth, che l’ha sempre messa al primo posto. Se almeno sapessi che è in pace…” concluse Albus, affranto. 

“Credo di poterti rassicurare a questo riguardo. Sì, lasciami fare delle congetture, tanto per cambiare” disse Gellert, in risposta al suo sguardo sorpreso. “Ariana era spaesata perché non aveva Aberforth accanto. Sappiamo che tuo fratello è ancora vivo… questo mi porta a credere che lei sia in una dimensione che si è costruita per sé, in cui il fratello le legge delle storie e si prende cura di lei per sempre. Era furibonda perché l’abbiamo strappata a quell’illusione… ma ora è tornata indietro, e presto ci dimenticherà. E’ in pace, ne sono sicuro.” 

“Lo credi davvero, Gellert? Che lei sia felice nel suo paradiso, nel suo angolo di giardino personale?” 

Albus vide Gellert aprire la bocca, a voler contestare l’esistenza di qualcosa di simile al paradiso o all’inferno come una credenza sciocca, ingenua e indegna delle loro vaste conoscenze. Poi si morse le labbra, e disse soltanto: “Sì, lo credo.” 

* 

“Ora” disse Gellert, quando si furono entrambi calmati ed ebbero fatto un’abbondante colazione. “Vuoi dirmi cos’hai scoperto su Voldemort?” 

Albus gli disse di come Riddle avesse preso possesso dell’antica dimora della famiglia materna, i Gaunt. 

“Hai detto _Gaunt_?” chiese Gellert. In silenzio, gli porse il giornale che stava leggendo. 

Albus lesse il Profeta del Mattino. 

_Horace Slughorn, 103 anni, è stato ricoverato in Magiterapia intensiva al San Mungo e sottoposto a una dose di Shockantesimi in seguito a un attacco di cuore che lo ha colpito la notte scorsa. Il mago, ex professore ed ex direttore della Casa Serpeverde, ha ripreso conoscenza nelle prime ore del mattino e ha nominato il giovane assistente Arcturus Gaunt suo successore. Ha espresso inoltre il desiderio di godersi i benefici di una vita ritirata, ringraziando il menzionato assistente Gaunt per il suo tempestivo intervento. Il giovanissimo insegnante (22 anni) si è schernito con modestia “Ci è mancato davvero poco: è un bene che fossi sul posto e che abbia potuto soccorrerlo quando l’attacco si è manifestato. Farò del mio meglio per onorare la fiducia che il venerando professor Slughorn ripone in me, e guiderò la casa Serpeverde in spirito di concordia con le altre, con lo sguardo rivolto al progresso e ai sogni della nuova generazione.”_

_Le condizioni dell’anziano professore rimangono delicate, ma stabili. Horace Slughorn è noto per…_

Albus scorse il giornale per ulteriori dettagli su Arcturus Gaunt, ma non ne trovò. 

“Non credi che dovremmo andare a Hogwarts e accertarci che Voldemort non prenda in suo potere la scuola?” chiese Gellert. 

Albus era già in piedi, gli occhi che splendevano di determinazione, i movimenti energici. Voldemort non sarebbe mai entrato nella _sua_ scuola… 

“Vai a Hogwarts e aspettami lì” disse. “Controlla la situazione, ma non fare nulla di avventato.” 

“Oh, sai quanto la pavida cautela sia il tratto principale del mio carattere” ribatté Gellert, preparando il mantello da viaggio. 

Silente sbuffò, ma sorrideva. “Vedrai, non tarderò a raggiungerti. Vorrei solo scambiare due chiacchiere con il mio vecchio collega Horace Slughorn, e accertarmi della gravità della situazione. E… Gellert?” disse, richiamandolo sulla soglia. “Sono fortunato ad averti.” 

“Lo so” replicò l’altro, e Albus non poté fare a meno di ridere, nonostante avesse la sensazione che il mondo magico stesse per crollargli addosso. Si prese il suo tempo per stringerlo in un appassionato abbraccio, prima di Smaterializzarsi. 

* 

Horace Slughorn era invecchiato miseramente. Pallido, cadente, con i baffi da tricheco che sporgevano pateticamente all’ingiù, il pancione voluminoso che neanche diversi strati di coperte riuscivano ad attenuare. Ma non si poteva dire che la sua mente ne risentisse. 

_Sono più vecchio di lui_ , pensò Albus, sconvolto, lasciando cadere la Disillusione. _Dovrei esserci io_ , al suo posto. 

“Pozione Invecchiante, Albus?” fece Slughorn, sgranando gli occhi pallidi. “Anche nelle mie condizioni, posso vedere che sei molto più giovane e molto meno morto di quanto dovresti.” 

“Il tuo acume mi lascia allibito, mio caro Horace. Come stai?” 

“Malissimo, come puoi notare” disse l’ex professore, con evidente compiacimento, lanciandosi in una descrizione accurata del recente attacco di cuore, di tutti i suoi notevoli acciacchi e della quantità di medicinali che avrebbe dovuto prendere. 

“Avrei dovuto ritirarmi quando era ora, invece di tornare in quella scuola pestilenziale, che è stata la mia rovina…” 

“Sì, certo” annuì Albus, partecipe, celando la propria impazienza. “Allora. Cosa mi dici sulle cause che ti hanno provocato un attacco cardiaco? E’ stato un caso assai fortunato che il tuo giovane assistente – Gaunt, vero? – fosse lì a soccorrerti…” 

“Sempre sorprendentemente bene informato, a quanto vedo” sbottò Horace, con un grugnito. Cercò di sistemarsi meglio sui cuscini, e Albus lo aiutò come meglio poté. 

“Grazie, vecchio mio… non tanto vecchio, vero? Come hai fatto?” 

“Rivela i tuoi segreti e io ti dirò i miei, Horace. Non credo che tu sia nella condizioni di contrattare” replicò Albus, in un pacato tono di scuse. 

“Osi minacciarmi, Silente? Perché mai dovrei dirti qualcosa? Se, a quanto deduco, sei stato così folle e stupido da fabbricare… un Horcrux, la più oscura delle magie che tanto disprezzavi e consideravi spregevole? Non sapevo che la tua brillante carriera comprendesse anche l’omicidio…” 

Albus incassò il colpo e, se le parole di Gellert non gli avessero dato forza quella mattina, non avrebbe retto altrettanto bene alle accuse del vecchio collega. 

“Di certo la mia leggerezza e il mio giudizio annebbiato possono rivaleggiare col tuo, mio caro Horace, se è vero che hai osato assumere Tom Riddle come assistente, e ora gli hai lasciato il tuo posto …” 

“Come fai a saperlo?” chiese Slughorn, ansante, la mano sul pancione teso. “Mi farai venire un colpo, di nuovo… non hai proprio alcun riguardo…” 

“Oh, non lo sapevo con certezza, finora” ribatté Albus, tranquillo. “Mi piace tirare a indovinare, lo sai. E ora ti sarei grato se mi dicessi quali piani ha in serbo Voldemort per la mia scuola.” 

“Mi ha Imperiato, Albus… non ricordo… deve avermi modificato la memoria… è tutto così confuso…” 

“Mi rendo conto” disse Albus, freddamente. “Ma mi chiedo perché proprio oggi, nel settimo anno del suo anniversario, abbia scelto di sbarazzarsi di te e ricoprire l’incarico di Capo della Casa Serpeverde. Puoi illuminarmi in proposito? A meno che tu non preferisca discutere di come sia riuscito a provocarti un attacco cardiaco…” disse, alzando le sopracciglia con educata curiosità. 

“Preferirei che ti togliessi dai piedi e mi lasciassi morire in pace, Silente!” sbottò Horace, paonazzo. “Non lo so, ma oggi si terrà la Terza Prova a Hogwarts. Sono sicuro che sta architettando qualcosa. Ha fatto amicizia con Fabian Prewett, il Campione del Tremaghi, e _anche_ con Harry Potter…” 

“ _Con Harry?_ ” chiese Silente, atterrito. “Com’è possibile?” 

“Tom deve aver incantato anche lui. Sa essere terribilmente persuasivo, come ben sai. Il tuo Horcrux ha forse qualcosa a che vedere con il suo innato carisma?” 

“Ho spezzato la mia anima, Horace, ma neanche tu puoi essere tanto folle da pensare che l’abbia fatto su istigazione del mio malconsigliato allievo, Tom Riddle.” 

“Se non sua, allora del tuo rivale ed ex amico Grindelwald” disse Horace, in tono casuale. “O forse non più ex amico. Di certo deve aver preso precauzioni contro la morte, e ti ha convinto a fare altrettanto…” 

“Mi meraviglio, Horace, che Voldemort non ti abbia causato danni più irreversibili. Persino io potrei perdere la mia proverbiale pazienza e cominciare a irritarmi. E ora, se vuoi scusarmi…” 

“Mi auguro che tu sappia quello che stai facendo, Silente. Già un Signore Oscuro sarà difficile da gestire; due sarebbero l’Apocalisse.” 

“Non devi preoccuparti di Gel…di Grindelwald. E’ con me.” 

“Oh, vedo” disse Horace, valutandolo con lo sguardo. Albus non poté fare a meno di arrossire. “Spero che tu ti ricordi da che parte stai, Silente” disse, e chiuse gli occhi, rigirandosi pesantemente tra i cuscini, segno che non voleva essere disturbato ulteriormente. 

* 

Silente richiuse la porta, e solo allora si accorse che il campanello d’argento che aveva dato al giovane Malfoy sbatacchiava furiosamente, chissà da quanto tempo. Il rumore era stato attutito dai diversi oggetti che teneva in tasca. Si Smaterializzò velocemente fuori dall’uscita del San Mungo, e si diresse a casa di Draco. 

“Professor Silente” lo accolse Blaise, l’aria stanca e tirata. “Finalmente!” 

“Cosa succede? Draco sta bene?” chiese Silente, guardandosi intorno. Il giovane Malfoy era accasciato sul divano, i capelli biondi dritti in testa. Due occhiaie violacee gettavano ombre scure sotto gli occhi stanchi. 

Pansy irruppe nella stanza e cacciò un urlo. “Professor SILENTE?” 

“Taci, Pansy.” la fulminò Blaise. “E renditi utile, portaci qualcosa da bere...” 

“Fino a prova contraria, Zabini, sei a casa mia” ribatté la giovane donna, velenosa. 

“Fa’ come dice” disse Draco, tirandosi a sedere e mettendosi la testa tra le mani. In quel momento, il campanello suonò di nuovo. Erano Rabastan e Padma. 

“Gliel’hai dato, Draco?” chiese Rabastan, afferrandolo per il collo. “L’hai preso per il Signore Oscuro? Padma non sapeva come fare, ma tu…” Parve registrare solo allora la presenza di Silente, e si bloccò. Padma sembrava sul punto di urlare, un’espressione confusa ad alterargli il bel viso. 

“Qualcuno può spiegarmi cosa sta succedendo?” chiese affabilmente il professor Silente, ringraziando Pansy, che sbatté il Whisky Incendiario sul tavolo. 

“E’ proprio _questo_ il punto, non possiamo dirlo” disse Blaise, appena Pansy se ne fu andata. “La Spira di Nagini è molto più efficace del Marchio Nero, e se solo spifferiamo una parola sul Signore Oscuro…” 

“Mi rendo conto della gravità della vostra posizione” commentò Silente. 

“No che non se ne rendo conto” disse seccamente Draco, e tutti si voltarono a guardarlo. “Lei non capisce com’è essere torturati a ogni convocazione, vedere sua moglie e il suo migliore amico minacciati di morte se non rivela i suoi segreti, vederli sanguinare davanti ai suoi occhi… che cosa ne capisce _lei_ , di Magia Oscura?” 

“Più di quanto vorrei, te l’assicuro” ribatté Silente, cupo. “Mi hai chiamato, Draco. Di certo ci dev’essere qualcosa che posso fare per v…” 

“Regulus!” esclamò Rabastan, mentre il minore dei Black si Materializzava sulla soglia. 

“Siamo diventati una stazione Metropolvere?” sbuffò Pansy, roteando gli occhi. “Questo è davvero troppo! Se non mi dite cosa sta succedendo…” 

“Vorrei che Draco te lo dicesse, infatti, così il Signore Oscuro ti torcerebbe quel collo corto e grasso che ti ritrovi!” proruppe Blaise. 

Pansy sguainò la bacchetta, e Draco s’intromise fra loro. 

“Non è il momento… vi prego, calmatevi.” Litigavano per lui, si rese conto, mentre la moglie lo inceneriva con lo sguardo. Da quanto anche la sua vita privata era diventata una guerra? “Regulus, cos’è successo?” 

“Lucius Malfoy ha consegnato il Persuadeor a Voldemort” disse Black, cupo. Un silenzio di tomba fece seguito a quelle parole. Silente si era nascosto in un angolo della stanza, per beneficiare della conversazione altrui senza essere oggetto di domande insistenti. 

“L’hai dato a tuo padre, Draco?!” esclamò Blaise, esasperato. 

“Cos’altro potevo fare? Ci avrebbe uccisi, tutti e tre. Lo sai che il Signore Oscuro non fa minacce a vuoto, Zabini.” Blaise e Pansy si guardarono torvi, senza proferir parola, mentre Draco aveva l’aria di voler sprofondare dieci metri sottoterra e rimanerci fino alla fine dei tempi. 

Un energico scampanellio li fece trasalire di nuovo. 

“Per Salazar” disse Draco, andando alla porta. 

“Chi cazzo è adesso?” esplose Blaise. 

“Charlie?!” urlò Regulus, incredulo. “Che diavolo ci fai qui?” 

“Spiegamelo tu” disse il secondogenito dei Weasley, mentre entrava scrollando i lunghi capelli rossi. 

“Non avresti dovuto seguirmi.” 

“TU non avresti dovuto mentirmi! E’ questo che sei, Regulus?” chiese, facendo scorrere lo sguardo sulla compagnia e fissando con disgusto Rabastan Lestrange. “Un Mangiamorte?” 

“Non è come pensi…” iniziò Regulus. 

“No, è decisamente _peggio_ ” confermò Blaise. 

“Signori” fece Silente, uscendo dal suo nascondiglio. Tutti si paralizzarono guardando il mago che, svanito l’effetto della pozione invecchiante, era tornato giovane, quanto se non più di loro. 

“E tu chi cazzo sei?” chiese Charlie, stringendo la bacchetta. 

“Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Silente, Ordine di Merlino, Prima Classe, ex Preside di Hogwarts e Pezzo Grosso del Wizengamot. E vi consiglierei di moderare i toni, signori. E Signore” aggiunse, accennando un inchino in direzione di Padma e Pansy. “Dunque, Draco ha preso un dispositivo dall’Ufficio Misteri per cui lavora e lo ha consegnato a Lucius Malfoy” continuò Silente, incurante delle espressioni incredule dei presenti. “Come si collega questo con i piani di Lord Voldemort per questa sera?” 

Rabastan parlò, incerto su come formulare la frase. Charlie guardava ancora Regulus con profonda, ferita delusione. 

“Ci sarà una festa per il settenario della Caduta del Signore Oscuro… probabilmente è già in corso. A Londra, a Diagon Alley. Saranno presenti tutte le persone che contano nel Mondo Magico e il Ministro Shaklebolt terrà un discorso… ” la Spira di Nagini si strinse a lui e Rabastan tacque, congestionato, cercando di riacquistare il respiro. 

“Voldemort ha fatto le cose per bene” disse Silente, scuotendo la testa con disapprovazione. “ _Anapneo_.” 

“Colui-che-non-deve-essere-nominato è al Tremaghi per l’ultima prova, in compagnia di Harry Potter” aggiunse Regulus Black. 

Silente trasalì a quell’informazione. _Gellert è a Hogwarts_ , pensò. Harry era in pericolo… Voldemort avrebbe corso il rischio di ucciderlo davanti a tutta la scuola? D’altro canto, se programmava di far cadere il Ministero, doveva pur recarsi a Londra… poteva fidarsi di Gellert e lasciare nelle sue mani la scuola e Harry? Il mondo magico era in pericolo ma Hogwarts, forse, lo era di più… 

“Devo andare a Hogwarts. Se Tom Riddle è lì, posso intercettarlo e sfidarlo prima che i suoi piani si realizzino. Draco, resta qui: hai già fatto abbastanza. Blaise: proteggi la casa con Incanto Fidelius, ne avrete bisogno. Signorina Patil, sembri Confusa” disse Silente, passandole la bacchetta sulla fronte. 

Padma si riscosse e sbatté le palpebre. “Tu-sai-chi mi ha Imperiato, Rab” realizzò, con orrore. “Io stavo per avvertire tutti, ero l’unica che potesse farlo e… oh…” gemette, mettendosi la testa fra le mani. 

“Signorina Parkinson, occupati di lei, per favore” ordinò Silente. 

“Rabastan, Regulus e Charlie. Conto sulla vostra collaborazione. Andate a Diagon Alley, osservate ogni movimento dei Mangiamorte e di Voldemort. Agite e combattete solo se si rende necessario.” 

“Noi siamo _Mangiamorte_ ” lo contraddisse Rabastan. “Non l’Ordine della Fenice.” 

“Parla per te” disse Charlie, che ancora non si rendeva pienamente conto di cosa stesse succedendo. 

“Io sono con Silente” disse Regulus, guardando il compagno come a volerlo sfidare per quell’affermazione. 

“In questo caso” replicò Weasley, in tono più mite “io sono con te.” 

* 

Forse Gellert aveva sbagliato a pensare che Harry fosse meno influenzabile di Hermione. Aveva dato per scontato che il pupillo di Silente, che aveva visto solo di sfuggita al Banchetto per l’apertura del Tremaghi, fosse dotato di una certa tempra. Un’osservazione ravvicinata di Harry Potter e Tom Riddle mentre girava intorno a loro, Trasfigurato in un’aquila reale, una delle sue forme preferite, gli aveva fatto cambiare idea. 

Harry-occhioni verdi si sporgeva verso di lui, lo chiamava Arcturus e parlava con lui in tono amabile e confidenziale, mentre Tom lo incoraggiava con un sorriso appena accennato, gli occhi neri socchiusi, con molti silenzi e poche parole affascinanti e calibrate, nei punti giusti. Hermione si era lanciata in una lunga disquisizione delle regole del Tremaghi con Lupin (chissà a chi avevano lasciato il bambino, si chiese Gellert, assente). Le luci si spensero, le bacchette s’illuminarono, e i Campioni del Tremaghi iniziarono la prova. Era un percorso a ostacoli: le prestazioni di ogni campione potevano essere valutate grazie a grandi schermi che inquadravano il Parco e la Foresta Proibita. Gellert cercò di tenersi sveglio, beccandosi l’ala per non perdere l’attenzione. Génèvieve Auly fu messa KO da una sirena particolarmente agguerrita; il campione di Durmstrang non riuscì a convincere un branco di centauri a farlo passare e presto Fabian Prewett, il nuovo _golden boy_ di quella generazione, si fece strada a grandi passi verso la coppa… 

“Kingsley mi voleva alla festa a Diagon Alley per il settenario della caduta di Voldemort… spero di arrivare almeno verso la fine” disse Harry, allegro. 

“Sono sicuro che non te la perderai” disse Tom, la bocca tesa in un pericoloso sorriso. Improvvisamente, si fece buio. 

“Dev’essere un guasto tecnico” commentò Harry, tranquillo. “Arcturus…?” 

Ma, come Gellert si aspettava, non ricevette risposta. Il posto di Gaunt era vuoto. Scattò e si librò in volo verso la Coppa, sfruttando la sua vista potenziata da predatore. 

Tom Riddle, lord Voldemort, illuminò la radura in una luce verdastra. Fabian era a un passo dalla Coppa, ma il buio doveva averlo paralizzato e se ne stava lì, le mani ciondoloni. 

“Avanti, prendiamola insieme” disse Tom. 

“Non… funziona così” protestò debolmente lui. “Perché è così buio?” 

“E’ una sorpresa, Fabian” disse Tom, suadente. “Vincerai comunque ma, se fai come ti dico, verrà attivata una Passaporta che ti trasporterà a Diagon Alley. Il Ministro stesso ti premierà con mille galeoni e la gloria eterna. Non dimenticherai mai questo giorno.” 

Fabian, ancora guardingo, valutò velocemente le opportunità che gli offriva Arcturus in confronto a una grande festa offerta in Sala Comune e a qualche banale complimento da parte dei professori. Persino l’approvazione di Harry Potter non reggeva il confronto con la celebrità nazionale. I suoi occhi, con incerta fiducia, si sollevarono verso Arcturus. 

“Facciamolo, allora” disse. “Al tre.” Due braccia si tesero a stringere la coppa nello stesso momento. 

Gellert si fiondò su di loro e riconobbe la sensazione un po’ disorientante di una Passaporta in azione. In quel momento, successe una cosa stranissima: la giuria e i professori seduti in Tribuna d’Onore sparirono, risucchiati insieme a loro da un Incantesimo Portus d’immensa portata. 

Quando Albus sopraggiunse, trovò la scuola abbandonata e in preda al caos: centinaia di ragazzini spaventati correvano alla fioca luce delle bacchette, urtandosi l’un l’altro e gridando. 

“La scuola è nostra” latrò Alecto Carrow, scendendo dalla scopa. Il fratello Amycus e il voluminoso Yaxley la imitarono. 

“Non finché sono in vita” disse Albus, sguainando la bacchetta. Iniziò a combattere lei, Yaxley, e Amicus, sperando che l’Incantesimo di Protezione che aveva frettolosamente messo a custodia della sua amata scuola reggesse. 

* 

Lucius Malfoy guardò Kingsley Shaklebolt, ripensando al litigio che aveva avuto poco prima con Draco… non solo il figlio era stato riluttante a consegnargli il dispositivo, ma si era addirittura permesso di dirgli cosa doveva fare! 

“Non usarlo, padre. Qualsiasi cosa succeda, devi distruggerlo… ti prego” disse il figlio, tendendogli il Persuadeor. 

“Da quando sei diventato così ribelle, Draco? Ti abbiamo cresciuto con i giusti valori Purosangue. Il Signore Oscuro ci ha assicurato…” 

“Da quanto sei diventato così vigliacco, padre?” ritorse Draco, indifferente, per una volta, al tono severo e deluso del genitore. Non si sarebbe lasciato intimidire, non gli avrebbe ordinato di tacere: non quella volta. 

“Dopo tutto quello che il Signore Oscuro ha fatto nella Seconda Guerra, credi ancora in lui? E’ davvero coraggioso da parte tua startene a guardare mentre tortura tuo figlio e minaccia chi gli è vicino…” 

“E’ appunto questo il nocciolo della questione” disse Lucius, sprezzante, come se stesse parlando a un bambino di cinque anni. “Se non vuoi che accada niente di male a noi, mi darai il Persuadeor.” 

“Se Lui vince adesso, accadrà qualcosa di molto peggio al mondo magico, a quello babbano, e forse, alla fine… anche noi. Non si fermerà davanti a nulla, padre!” 

“Sarebbe un bene” disse Lucius, con voce strascicata. “Finalmente libererà il mondo dagli ibridi e dai Sanguemarcio. I traditori del loro sangue pagheranno per la propria insolenza, e altre forme di… perversione saranno punite” disse rigidamente, guardando il figlio con gli occhi grigi ridotti a fessure. 

_Stiamo qui a decidere le sorti del mondo magico, e vuole sapere se è vero che mi porto a letto Blaise_ , pensò Draco. Nonostante la gravità della situazione, gli rise in faccia. 

“Sei forse impazzito, Draco?” 

“Non hai neanche il coraggio di chiedermi se mi sono fatto Blaise Zabini, padre?” 

“Non tollero un linguaggio simile…” sibilò Malfoy, il volto pallido che diventava rosso per l’ira. 

“Per la cronaca, la risposta è sì” disse Draco, sfacciato, senza abbassare lo sguardo. Era un uomo piccolo, debole e manovrabile: come aveva potuto temerlo e rispettarlo per tutto quel tempo? E allo stesso tempo, gli aveva voluto bene, si era fidato del suo giudizio… 

“Se pensi di provocarmi con questi assurdi giochetti ti sbagli, Draco.” A sorpresa, tirò fuori la bacchetta. 

“ _Accio persuadeor!_ ” esclamò, e il congegno rettangolare finì nella sua mano distesa. 

“Io ti ho avvertito, padre” disse Draco, guardandolo tristemente. 

“Dove vai? Abbiamo del lavoro da fare. Torna subito qui!” ordinò Lucius Malfoy al figlio che girava su se stesso, pronto a Smaterializzarsi. 

“Ad arginare i danni provocati dal Signore Oscuro, di cui ti ostini a essere complice” disse il figliò, e scomparve. 

Kingsley rimase seduto alla scrivania di mogano senza alzarsi a salutare Lucius Malfoy. 

“Ebbene, cosa posso fare per lei, Lucius?” chiese il Ministro, con fredda cortesia, guardandolo appena. 

Malfoy senior pensava che Kingsley fosse un avversario temibile. I suoi modi erano calmi, sapeva essere diplomatico quando voleva, ma usava ferrea determinazione contro coloro che ancora condividevano gli antichi ideali di purezza del sangue e potere ai maghi. Neanche le donazioni di Lucius avevano potuto fare gran che per influenzare la nuova politica di tolleranza e apertura. 

_Basta premere un pulsante_ , pensò, accarezzando il Persuadeor da sotto il mantello, _perché i ruoli siano invertiti_. Il potere che aveva in mano lo tentò, ma le parole di avvertimento di Draco lo trattennero, e si lasciò andare a un profluvio di eleganti convenevoli, per prendere tempo. 

La pelle di Kingsley era scura, più di quella di Blaise, pensò, e quel pensiero lo fece fremere di rabbia. Non poteva essere vero… no, suo figlio lo aveva detto solo per provocarlo… 

“La mia pazienza non è illimitata, Lucius. Devo Smaterializzarmi a Diagon Alley e presenziare alle celebrazioni per la sconfitta di Colui-che-non-deve-essere-nominato.” 

“Fra quattro minuti e trentatré secondi” disse una voce, che Lucius sapeva appartenere al ritratto di un bruttissimo mago che fungeva da segretario del Ministro. 

“Esattamente.” 

“Oh, c’è tutto il tempo del mondo” disse Lucius Malfoy, sentendo l’ira e l’orgoglio crescergli dentro alla scortesia del Ministro, che osava congedarlo e lo disapprovava così apertamente. Il suo viso pallido e severo fremette di collera, e, d’impulso, premette il bottoncino destro del Persuadeor. 

“Hai sbagliato politica” gli disse, dolcemente. “D’ora in avanti, perseguiterai i Sanguemarcio e gli ibridi. Ascolterai i consigli dei Purosangue più meritevoli di te. Dolores Jane Umbridge tornerà a occuparsi del Censimento dei Nati Babbani, e Rita Skeeter sarà la voce del nuovo regime. Questo è ciò che dirai nel tuo discorso. Quando ti Smaterializzerai, ti troverai davanti il Campione di Hogwarts da premiare, Fabian Prewett. Un Campione Serpeverde.” 

“I Prewett sono sempre stati Grifondoro” disse Kingsley, gli occhi vitrei, cercando di assimilare tutte quelle informazioni. Come aveva potuto sbagliare così clamorosamente nel promuovere una politica di uguaglianza e integrazione, per tutti quegli anni? Certo, le cose andavano cambiate al più presto… 

“Esiste solo una Casa, Serpeverde. E’ _sempre_ esistita solo Serpeverde” disse Lucius Malfoy, ripetendo con fervore le parole del suo Signore, parole in cui credeva con tutto se stesso. Parole in cui credeva, da quel momento, anche il Ministro Kingsley Shaklebolt. 

“Molto bene” disse infine “andiamo, mio caro Lucius, o faremo tardi.” 

* 

Regulus e Charlie sgomitavano tra la calca che assiepava Diagon Alley. Magici fuochi di artificio esplodevano in cielo in mille girandole mentre loro avanzavano lentamente. 

“Se davvero Voldemort progetta un incantesimo per controllarci tutti, ci finiremo dentro” disse Charlie. 

“Non dire quel nome” disse meccanicamente Regulus. 

“Ho sempre pensato che fossi coraggioso, che ti fossi sacrificato per la tua famiglia dopo aver capito i tuoi errori giovanili. E per tutto questo tempo...” Charlie fremeva ancora di collera. 

“Io _non volevo_ , d’accordo?” gridò Regulus, cercando d’intercettare qualche viso familiare tra la folla. “Bellatrix mi ha costretto…” 

“Oh, la tua cara cugina! E’ viva anche lei, quindi? C’era da immaginarselo, era troppo bello che restasse morta, vero? La mamma sarà così amareggiata per non averla fatta fuori…” 

La folla continuava a spingere, e Regulus corse seriamente il rischio di rimanervi schiacciato. 

“Senti Charlie, mi dispiace, ma dovremo discuterne in un altro momento…” 

Yaxley e Rodolphus Lestrange li intercettarono. “Oh, bene. Regulus, senti, ci servono rinforzi. Nessuno deve uscire da Diagon Alley, hai capito? Vai a coprire il lato sud. Recita questa formula, e sarai immune alla Maledizione” disse, ripetendogli un lungo incantesimo. “Noi possediamo già i giusti valori Purosangue, non ne abbiamo bisogno… ehi, questo qui è un Weasley? E’ Imperiato?” 

“Già” disse Regulus, strattonando Charlie. 

“Ottimo lavoro, Reggie! Magari mi ci diverto un po’, eh?” fece Rodolphus, tirando fuori la bacchetta. 

“No!” disse Regulus, ma Charlie aveva già estratto la bacchetta, pronto a combattere. 

“Che state facendo? E’ tutto pronto per il discorso, il Signore Oscuro ci vuole in prima linea! Muovetevi!” ordinò Yaxley, furibondo. 

La fattura pungente di Rodolphus aprì uno squarcio sul petto di Regulus. “Non so cosa ti sia preso, piccolo Black. Per stavolta ti lascio passare, perché sei amico di mio fratello, ma ti consiglio di scegliere con più attenzione le tue compagnie.” 

* 

Gellert si trovava dietro le quinte di un grande palco rialzato, la sua Trasfigurazione spazzata via dall’Incanto Portus. Ci fu un lampo rosso e si ritrovò, impotente e legato, la bacchetta scagliata lontano da lui, ai piedi di Voldemort. 

“Bene bene… guarda un po’ chi ha deciso di unirsi alle celebrazioni per la mia rinascita! Ne sono onorato” disse Tom Riddle, affabile. “Tanto più che vorrei mostrati qualcosa. La riconosci?” chiese, sarcastico, puntandogli contro la Bacchetta di Sambuco. 

Gellert impallidì. ”Non sarai mai Padrone della Morte… io possiedo gli altri due Doni. Uccidimi e non saprai mai dove si trovano.” 

Harry, Hermione, i professori di Hogwarts e Fabian assistevano a quello spettacolo. Ogni Mangiamorte ne aveva Imperiato uno, le bacchette puntate contro le loro schiene. 

“Scortateli fuori, verso la Tribuna d’onore” ordinò Voldemort, tornando a rivolgersi a Gellert. “Ne ho avuto abbastanza delle tue bugie. So benissimo chi possiede gli altri due Doni, e comunque il tuo amuleto mi dirà dove trovarli, quando sarai morto” disse Voldemort, con dolcezza. “Oh, sì. Lascia che aiuti la tua debole memoria” disse, con un colpo di bacchetta. E Gellert rivide se stesso e Albus combattere insieme a Harry e Hermione Voldemort e Bellatrix, e la loro precipitosa fuga, al banchetto dello scorso anno… 

Come Materializzata dai suoi pensieri, Bellatrix apparve, scagliandogli contro una maledizione in pieno petto. 

“Ti avevo detto che ci saremmo rivisti per l’ultima volta” cantilenò la strega “ma noto con dispiacere che sei ancora in circolazione. Dovrò porvi rimedio in maniera definitiva.” 

“Lo lascio a te, Bellatrix” disse Voldemort, freddo e annoiato. “Ho cose più importanti di cui occuparmi, in questo momento. Purché tu mi lasci Silente, avrai l’onore di uccidere il secondo mago oscuro più potente di tutti i tempi. Peccato” disse, rivolgendosi a Grindelwald, che giaceva sul pavimento, Disarmato e Schiantato. “Avemmo potuto allearci.” 

“Credo che a te non stia bene condividere il secondo posto” disse lui, ghignando. 

“Questo è per la tua insolenza verso il Signore Oscuro” lo aggredì Bellatrix, appena Riddle fu sparito, scagliandogli contro una Fattura Pungente che gli squarciò il braccio fino all’osso. 

“Sai, mi meraviglia che una strega potente e affascinante come te si accontenti di servire Voldemort… potresti tenergli testa, e invece sei solo la sua puttana” la provocò Gellert, scoprendo i denti in un ghigno e cercando di contrastare il dolore che lo assaliva. 

“Potrei dire lo stesso di te” ritorse Bellatrix. “A cosa ti sei ridotto, quando potevi essere così grande? _Albus Silente_ ” sputò, disgustata. “Ti avrei dato credito di un maggiore buongusto… _Crucio_!” 

Le torture si susseguirono, incessanti e potentissime, e Gellert capì che la strega era nel suo elemento: godeva nell’infliggere dolore, e inventava modi sempre più crudeli e sofisticati per farlo… ogni nervo del suo corpo urlò di dolore, finché sentì i sensi abbandonarlo del tutto. Perse conoscenza. 

Quando riaprì gli occhi, Bellatrix se n’era andata. L’ultimo sentimento che provò fu la paura, ricordando, contro la ferrea logica che la sua lucida mente si era imposta, le parole di Ariana Silente su ciò che lo avrebbe aspettato oltre il Velo… ma in lui c’era qualcosa di più forte della paura per l’esistenza di tormenti che lo attendeva. 

“Perdonami, Albus” gemette. “Ho fallito.” Sentì la vita che lo abbandonava. Sarebbe morto così, su un pavimento freddo, dopo laceranti torture e ignorato da tutti. Lui, Gellert Grindelwald, tra i maghi più potenti che fossero mai esistiti. Avrebbe abbandonato Albus… ma era lui a sentirsi totalmente perso. 

_Non lasciarmi, Albus, ti prego. Non sono pronto per questo…_

Un suono lo fece riemergere dalle brume dell’incoscienza. Era una musica cristallina, che si spandeva in una cascata di trilli musicali, un suono che lo colmò allo stesso tempo di gioia e tristezza. Una splendida fenice dal manto rosso e oro planò sul suo petto, gli beccò affettuosamente la guancia insanguinata e iniziò a spargere calde lacrime sulle sue ferite aperte. 

* 

Padma si liberò presto di Pansy e delle sue inutili ciance. Lamentò un forte mal di testa, finse di andare a letto, poi, quando tutto fu silenzioso, uscì nella notte. Era già stato abbastanza orribile farsi infinocchiare da Tom Riddle: non se ne sarebbe stata buona a casa a fare la calza mentre il suo uomo combatteva, pensò, sdegnata, tirandosi il cappuccio davanti agli occhi. Diagon Alley era inaccessibile. Si fece largo tra la folla a forza di Schiantesimi. Avanzò fino alla metà della via lunga e stretta e intravide un palco in lontananza. Era quasi buio: i fuochi d’artificio erano cessati da poco. 

Presto, un Mangiamorte incappucciato si parò davanti a lei. No, non un Mangiamorte, pensò, atterrita quando scoprì il volto ferino. 

“Che ci fai qui, bellezza?” disse Fenrir Grayback il lupo mannaro, scoprendo i canini giallastri e passandosi la lingua sulle grosse labbra con aria lasciva. 

“Io non… lasciami andare!” urlò Padma, cercando di divincolarsi dalla sua stretta. “Siamo dalla stessa parte!” 

“Lo vedremo” disse Grayback. Sentì il suo alito fetido, che puzzava di sporcizia e sangue, mentre mani grosse e luride le strappavano la camicetta e s’infilavano sotto la sua pelle… 

“Padma! Che ci fai qui?!” gridò Rabastan, accorrendo in suo aiuto. Lei non era mai stata tanto felice di vederlo. 

“E’ con noi, Grayback” disse, scostandolo con forza. “Lasciala stare. Serve il signore Oscuro.” 

“Non ha la Spira” ribatté il Lupo Mannaro, truce. 

“Neanche tu, a quanto mi risulta.” 

“Attento, Lestrange” lo ammonì Fenrir, scrutandolo torvo. Dopo un attimo d’incertezza, imprecò e se ne andò, fendendo la folla. 

Padma e Rabastan avanzarono. Lei interruppe le proteste del compagno, che la sgridava per la sua sconsideratezza, e indicò dritto davanti a loro. 

“Guarda” disse Padma. “E’ lui… Voldemort.” 

Sul palco era infatti salito un giovane dai capelli scuri, l’affascinante voce magicamente amplificata che portava in trionfo Fabian Prewett, presentandolo come il pupillo della sua Casa. 

Mentre tutti restavano affascinati a guardarlo, levò la lunga Bacchetta di Sambuco… 

“E’ diversa da quella che aveva prima” notò Rabastan. 

“La Bacchetta Invincibile” realizzò Padma, con orrore. “Vuole Imperiarci tutti…” Girò su se stessa, ma non riuscì a Smaterializzarsi. Corse in avanti e si slanciò verso il palco. 

Era imbottito di velluto rosso, e recitava a lettere dorate: 

_Celebrazione ufficiale per la Caduta di Lord Voldemort:_

_(2 maggio 1998- 2 maggio 2005)_

_Sette è il numero magico più potente._

Padma registrò quel dettaglio insignificante mentre correva in un disperato tentativo di fermare Voldemort. Vide Charlie e Regulus, vicinissimi a lei, bloccati da due Mangiamorte. Una mano si tese ad afferrarla… 

“Padma, no!” gridò Rabastan. Era lui che l’aveva messa in quella situazione, lui che doveva fermare tutto… 

Estrasse la bacchetta e la puntò in direzione di Voldemort. _“Expelli…”_

Una frustata d’incredibile violenza gli percosse le reni, mozzandogli il fiato e facendogli cadere la bacchetta. 

“Siamo infedeli, cognato?” lo derise Bellatrix. “Non me lo sarei mai aspettato da te.” Un altro colpo di bacchetta, e la Spira di Nagini si strinse su di lui in una morsa implacabile. 

“Padma” esalò lui, mentre il sangue gli saliva in viso e spire invisibili gli fermavano il cuore. 

* 

Tom sentì il potere della Bacchetta di Sambuco fluire in lui mentre Imperiava tutti i presenti, dai professori seduti al posto d’onore all’ultimo mago accorso per le celebrazioni. La Bacchetta di Sambuco non incontrò resistenza e piegò anche la volontà più forte. Il resto, l’avrebbe fatto il Persuadeor. Kingsley Shaklebolt salì sul palco e pronuncio un discorso che fu pura musica per le sue orecchie. Tutti i presenti fissarono il Ministro rinnegare i propri valori e auspicare una nuova era, in cui alla purezza del sangue e alle nobili tradizioni dei maghi sarebbe stato dato il giusto risalto, mentre gli ibridi sarebbero stati schiacciati col pugno di ferro. _Che utile burattino_ , pensò. 

Harry sedeva al proprio posto, sulla Tribuna d’Onore magicamente trasportata a Diagon Alley, stupito di trovarsi lì e senza ricordare come ci fosse arrivato, e ascoltava il discorso del Ministro. Prima Arcturus, che diceva che non c’era mai stata nessuna Casa tranne Serpeverde e passava la parola a Kingsley, e ora… questo. Hermione e Lupin fissavano il palco con occhi vitrei, mentre lui cercava di seguire la sua arringa. C’era qualcosa di terribilmente sbagliato, pensò, lottando contro la sensazione di torpore che lo avvolgeva… 

Un giovane dai capelli scuri comparve vicino a lui e si sedette, facendosi spazio. 

“Arcturus?” chiese Harry, incerto. 

“Sì, Harry. Vedrai, andrà tutto bene. E’ giusto così” disse Tom, suadente. “Presto, molto presto, te ne convincerai anche tu.” 

“Io non…” Harry si accigliò. Il Ministro parlava di abolire lo Statuto di Segretezza. I Babbani meritavano di essere puniti per i secoli di sottomissione e anonimato che avevano imposto a esseri tanto migliori di loro! 

“Ma ci sarà una guerra” disse Harry, debolmente. 

“Non se tutti collaborano per lo stesso fine. Grandi cambiamenti richiedono rivolte e sacrifici. Tu lo sai, Harry. Dentro di te, hai sempre voluto che i Dursley pagassero per i maltrattamenti che ti hanno inflitto” disse Tom. E fece scattare il Persuadeor. 

“Sì” confermò Harry, perdendosi nel suo sguardo nero. “Sì, Arcturus, hai senz’altro ragione.” 

“Ma certo, Harry. Ricorda, è tutto per il Bene Superiore. Lo capisci, vero?” 

“ _Per il Bene Superiore_ ” ripeté lui. Aveva già sentito quelle parole: sì, era senz’altro d’accordo, era giusto così. 

I Mangiamorte iniziarono ad acclamare Kinglsey, seguiti dal resto della comunità magica e da Harry. 

_La magia è potere! Purezza del sangue! Prima i maghi!_

Arcturus, soddisfatto, gli calò una mano sulla spalla. 

“Bravissimo, Harry” gli sussurrò all’orecchio. “Ora porta via tua moglie, e domani diffondi il nuovo credo a tutti i tuoi amici. Ci aspettano giorni di duro lavoro… insieme.” 

“Sì, Acturus” obbedì Harry, docile, mentre osservava Fabian, il campione Serpeverde di Hogwarts, che veniva incoronato Campione del Tremaghi in un tripudio di stendardi verde e argento. 

* 

Albus legò strettamente i corpi incoscienti di Yaxley e dei fratelli Carrow. In mancanza di una soluzione migliore, li rinchiuse in uno stanzino nei sotterranei, sperando che ci avrebbero messo un bel po’ a trovarli. Si fermò a riflettere: gli incantesimi di protezione che aveva posto a difesa della scuola non avrebbero retto a lungo. Dov’era Gellert? Sicuramente aveva seguito Voldemort, Fabian e il resto dei professori, di cui non c’era traccia. Doveva scoprire cosa stava succedendo a Londra. Gettò uno sguardo di rimpianto alla sua vecchia scuola, che per tanto tempo aveva considerato la sua casa. Non lo aveva riconosciuto nessuno, tuttavia la sua autorità rimaneva indiscussa. Con poche parole, riuscì a riportare gli studenti a una situazione di normalità, e presto furono tutti riuniti nella Sala Grande e spediti a letto sotto la guida di Prefetti e Capiscuola. Almeno per il momento, i ragazzi erano al sicuro. 

Gellert si trascinò fuori dal suo luogo di tortura, e capì subito che era troppo tardi. Dissennatori calarono sulla folla, stendendo sulla mite aria primaverile un velo gelato. I Mangiamorte giravano indisturbati con i loro cappucci neri tra la folla, le persone si cercavano l’uno con l’altra, confuse, e gli insegnanti di Hogwarts si Smaterializzavano uno a uno. Non c’era traccia di Voldemort. Anche Harry e Hermione dovevano essersene andati. 

Trasalì quando avvertì un movimento alle sue spalle e sguainò la bacchetta, puntandola alla gola del suo assalitore… 

“Albus! Oh, sia ringraziato Merlino…” 

“Che ti è successo, Gellert?” chiese Silente, sconvolto. 

“Cos’ho che non va?” fece lui, tastandosi la faccia. 

“Sei coperto di sangue, graffi e cicatrici.” 

“La cara Bellatrix, che come hai detto tu ama giocare con il cibo prima di consumarlo. La tua fenice è fantastica, a proposito.” 

“Hai visto Fanny?!” chiese Albus, sorpreso. 

“Oh… è vero, non puoi ricordartelo, ma è già la seconda volta che ci aiuta… ascolta, dobbiamo andarcene di qui. Non possiamo vincere stasera.” 

Albus si guardò intorno. Sentiva intorno a sé le tracce di una terribile, potente magia. 

“Il Persuadeor! Voldemort l’ha usato? Cos’è successo?” 

“Shaklebolt è ai suoi ordini, così come tutti i professori, i membri dell’ _establishment_ presenti e sicuramente anche Harry” disse Gellert, riassumendo gli eventi della serata. “Non possiamo fare nulla. Abbiamo fallito. Voldemort ha la Bacchetta…” 

“No” disse Albus, come se negare l’accaduto potesse cancellarlo. “Vuol dire che la scuola… il mondo magico e la comunità babbana… oh, Gellert, è tutto perduto!” 

“Sì, sono lieto che tu abbia afferrato, siamo tutti in pericolo. E non ci terrei affatto a finire sulla lista degli Imperiati o dei Persuasi di Voldemort stasera. E’ vitale che ce ne andiamo ed elaboriamo un’altra strategia. Vieni, Albus” disse, occhieggiando con preoccupazione alcune figure nerovestite che si muovevano nella loro direzione. “Abbiamo perso la battaglia, ma la guerra è appena cominciata.” 

Albus pensò a Hogwarts, che aveva difeso solo per perderla di nuovo; a Voldemort, che si era insediato nel posto che lui aveva più caro e che, forse, si era ricavato uno spazio negli affetti di Harry… poi guardò Gellert, ancora debole per le ferite che gli aveva lasciato quella terribile serata, ma più combattivo che mai, e annuì, voltando le spalle a Diagon Alley, ai Mangiamorte e ai Dissennatori insieme al compagno. 

_________________________________________________ 

N.d.A 

-Il Persuadeor può essere usato solo su una persona alla volta, per questo Voldemort Imperia tutti con la Bacchetta di Sambuco, poi per buona misura usa il Persuadeor su tutti quelli che contano o che pensa potrebbero causargli problemi: lo ha già usato su Harry e Kingsley, ma molti altri riceveranno lo stesso trattamento. 


	21. The day after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il giorno dopo il colpo di stato al Ministero, Harry è confuso e trova diverse, spiacevoli sorprese; Arcturus Gaunt, nominato Preside di Hogwarts, gli viene in aiuto...

#  XXI.

#  THE DAY AFTER

“Non possiamo lasciare la scuola non protetta” disse Albus, esaminando le ferite di Gellert. Era guarito grazie a Fanny, ma un lungo squarcio rosso gli solcava lo zigomo destro. “Stai fermo” ordinò, mentre lo disinfettava. “Forse ti rimarrà una cicatrice, mi dispiace…” 

“Farà il paio con il tuo naso rotto. Sia chiaro, sono sempre più bello di te” disse Gellert, cercando di mantenere un tono leggero. Le torture di Bellatrix lo avevano lasciato debole e provato, qualcosa che andava al di là dei semplici segni fisici. Non avrebbe mai creduto di poter essere disgustato dalla perfidia di qualcuno, ma il piacere della strega nell’infliggergli quel dolore, la sua folle risata e le sue provocazioni, lo facevano ancora rabbrividire. 

“Un dato di fatto” disse Albus, sorridendo e accarezzandogli la guancia tra il pollice e l’indice. La memoria gli era tornata grazie ai ricordi che Gellert aveva condiviso con lui, e sapeva in cuor suo di aver fatto bene a fidarsi del compagno. 

_Hai scelto me_ , gli aveva detto Gellert, insanguinato, lo stomaco a pezzi, dopo l’incontro con Voldemort che era stato modificato tramite Giratempo. E non se n’era pentito. Dunque aveva visto e parlato con Harry, anche se lui, naturalmente, non poteva ricordarselo. Un’ira cieca, insolita per lui, lo assalì e lo fece tremare: non avrebbe permesso che Voldemort facesse di nuovo del male a Gellert, né a Harry… lo avrebbe ucciso prima, e questa volta non avrebbe provato rimorso. La stessa cosa valeva per Bellatrix. 

“Credo che Riddle tenti di imitarci, e finora ci è riuscito piuttosto bene” stava dicendo Gellert, stizzito, scorrendo i giornali che Albus aveva appena finito di leggere. “Il Ministro ha dichiarato che i maghi hanno il diritto di governare sui Babbani per il Bene Superiore, è scritto nel Profeta del Mattino… e abbiamo la conferma che è a caccia dei Doni. Come pensi che abbia preso la Bacchetta?” 

“Deve aver eluso le difese di Ronald Weasley” sospirò Silente, stancamente. “La cosa che più mi preoccupa, però, è l’istituzione dell’Indice dei Nati Babbani.” 

“Personalmente, Albus, avrei preoccupazioni più pressanti. Voldemort ha la Bacchetta Invincibile…” 

“E non sarà affatto facile conquistarla” ritorse Albus. 

“Draco l’ha presa a te” obiettò Gellert. Si guardarono, ed entrambi tacquero l’ovvio: che Albus l’aveva vinta a Gellert, ma solo perché lui aveva lasciato che la prendesse. Era ancora troppo doloroso parlarne. 

“E’ stato un caso fortuito, e non possiamo sperare in un’altra coincidenza. Gellert, so che anche tu non ami i Nati Babbani…” 

“Non mi disturberò certo a negarlo. Per me non valgono più dei Babbani stessi, e ho sempre pensato che i loro poteri fossero un insulto ai maghi Purosangue…” 

“Mia madre era Nata Babbana” affermò Silente, con calma glaciale. “E ti sbagli. Non esistono Nati Babbani, né maghi Purosangue…” 

“Oh, ma è assurdo, Albus! Non starò ad ascoltare le tue sciocchezze ipocritamente babbanofile…” 

“Ma non lo sono!” tuonò Silente, colpendo il pugno sul tavolo. “Non sono stato con le mani in mano: ho studiato l’argomento per decenni, a Hogwarts! E rivedevo sempre gli stessi cognomi ripetersi, alcuni generazione dopo generazione, altri a distanza di molto tempo… talvolta, uno studente Nato Babbano esibiva una straordinaria somiglianza con un mago o una strega che lo aveva preceduto, tanto tempo prima…” 

“Cosa stai cercando di dirmi, Albus?” 

“Mi meraviglia che tu, con la tua considerevole intelligenza, non ci sia arrivato prima. Ogni nato Babbano ha in realtà un parente magico più o meno distante nell’albero genealogico. La genetica funziona secondo regole a me quasi sconosciute e che gli scienziati Babbani potrebbero forse spiegare meglio di me, se studiassero questi meccanismi. In sintesi, il gene magico può manifestarsi o rimanere latente da una generazione all’altra, senza che si possa prevedere. Famiglie Purosangue generano Maghinò, e famiglie Babbane, i cui antenati magici sono sconosciuti e lontani del tempo, danno i natali ai maghi e alle streghe più brillanti. Siamo tutti collegati l’uno all’altro, anche se la nostra memoria è debole.” 

“Anche se fosse vero… e d’accordo, lo è, Albus, se lo dici tu…” disse Gellert, alzando le mani in segno di resa allo sguardo perforante dell’altro “non puoi negare che le famiglie di sangue incontaminato esistano…” 

“Grazie al barbaro procedimento di sposarsi fra parenti stretti, di formare legami senza amore e finanche incestuosi. Cancellano i membri della famiglia che invece si mescolano a coloro che reputano indegni, mentre nel cuore della loro incontaminata purezza, come la chiami tu, sorgono tare e malattie corrosive. Le antiche famiglie si stanno estinguendo: sono malate proprio di quel sangue che ristagna senza mai rimescolarsi, e le rende sterili. Per non parlare dei figli, che spesso possono rivelarsi…” 

“Bastardi?” suggerò Gellert. 

“Illegittimi” corresse Albus. “Dunque, chiarito questo punto, dobbiamo occuparci di salvarli dalle grinfie della Umbridge…” 

“E’ tanto terribile? Non ho il piacere di conoscerla.” 

“Pensa a un vecchio, grasso rospo in procinto d’ingoiare una mosca succulenta. Pensa a una strega brillante, ma rigida fino al parossismo, senza affetti, che ama la sottile arte della tortura psicologica e la ferrea applicazione della legge per i suoi fini più perversi, e avrai un quadro generale non distante dalla verità. E se aggiungo che usurpò, seppur per breve tempo, il mio posto come Preside, concorderai che sia un’avversaria più che temibile.” 

“Cosa dobbiamo fare, allora?” chiese Gellert, sul quale l’ultimo argomento aveva fatto una notevole impressione. “La eliminiamo?” 

“Il Ministero è troppo ben protetto, e sospetto che Voldemort la tratterà con i guanti bianchi… no, dobbiamo aggirare l’ostacolo, e contare sui nostri alleati.” 

“Uhm” fece Gellert, scettico. “Di chi possiamo fidarci? Chi rimane di non Imperiato?” 

“I Mangiamorte… e Charlie Weasley, credo che sia il compagno di Regulus Black, sai…” 

“Splendido” commentò Gellert, sarcastico. “E ora che Lestrange ha tirato le cuoia, non saranno così ansiosi di rischiare il collo!” 

“Saranno anche Serpeverde, ma conoscono fin troppo bene l’amore e la solidarietà reciproci: si preoccupano per coloro che amano, e ti assicuro che molti di loro, se avessero scelta, non seguirebbero Voldemort. Ti chiederei di non sottovalutarli.” 

Gellert annuì e rimase in silenzio, sovrappensiero. “Mi domando perché Voldemort non abbia dato ordine di cercarci né abbia fatto emettere al Ministero un mandato di cattura a nostro nome. Mi aspettavo di trovare le nostre foto su tutti i giornali.” 

Silente annuì. “E’ un ottimo argomento. Se posso azzardare una risposta, credo che abbia a che fare con Harry. Ritengo che, per qualche strana ragione, Tom tenga a ciò che pensa il ragazzo di lui. Vuole isolarlo dai suoi amici e sospetta che, se sapesse che sono vivo, Harry metterebbe in dubbio più facilmente i suoi ideali e lo contrasterebbe. Vuole togliergli ogni speranza.” 

“Bello sapere che Voldemort tiene a qualcosa” commentò Gellert, ironico. “Ho avuto la stessa impressione” disse, raccontandogli dell’amicizia che si era istaurata fra loro già dal Tremaghi. 

“Ti rendi conto che potremmo essere gli unici a sapere cosa sta succedendo e a mantenere le nostre convinzioni? Cosa facciamo adesso?” 

“Abbiamo un piccolo vantaggio. Lui non sa che siamo qui, ad Upper Flagley, mentre noi, grazie a questo e alla tua brillante deduzione” disse Gellert, brandendo trionfante il medaglione con il simbolo dei Doni “sappiamo che Voldemort e la Bacchetta si trovano a Little Hangleton.” 

“Per ricorrere agli elenchi che ti piacciono tanto” disse Albus, la mente finalmente lucida e snebbiata, “a. Contesteremo le idee del Nuovo Regime e dimostreremo che ogni famiglia purosangue è in realtà contaminata dal sangue Babbano grazie a una fitta opera di volantinaggio… “ 

“I fratelli Bauergreen espanderanno un’attività clandestina, dunque?” 

“Puoi dirlo forte” confermò Albus, continuando a elencare: “b. Cercheremo un antidoto al Persuadeor o, se non dovessimo riuscirci, lo strapperemo a Voldemort; c. Espanderemo e sfrutteremo al massimo la nostra alleanza con le poche persone che sono ancora capaci di pensiero autonomo; d. Grazie a Padma e a Draco, che lavorano ancora al Ministero, forniremo a ogni Nato Babbano sotto processo un parente magico scavando nel suo albero genealogico (dovrei riuscire a procurarmi tutti i libri e i documenti necessari per questo); e in ultimo e. Ci faremo una bella dormita, non necessariamente in quest’ordine” concluse, sbadigliando. 

“Ora sì, che ti riconosco” disse Gellert, baciandolo teneramente e strusciando il naso contro il suo. Era un gesto intimo che non faceva da quando erano molto giovani, una vita prima, e Silente prese un brivido di nostalgia. Fanny emise un grido musicale dal trespolo su cui era appollaiata, e Gellert la accarezzò affettuosamente. 

“Sembra essersi affezionata molto a te.” 

“Vuol dire che ha buon gusto, come il suo padrone.” 

Silente scosse la testa con affetto. Gellert era incorreggibile, e gli era necessario più dell’aria che respirava. Lo scrutò, preoccupato, chiedendosi se avrebbe dovuto offrirgli conforto, suggerirgli di parlare di Bellatrix e delle torture che gli aveva inflitto. Voleva confortarlo, essergli vicino come Gellert aveva fatto per lui, dopo l’incontro con Ariana… ma lui avrebbe detto di non essere un debole sentimentale. Albus sospirò e si limitò a preparargli un caffè caldo con una spruzzatina di cannella e la panna montata sopra. 

“Quella Bellatrix” sospriò Gellert, sorseggiando il caffè ed emettendo un verso di apprezzamento, come se gli avesse letto nel pensiero. “Mi fa una rabbia…” 

“Oh, posso capirti” disse Silente, cauto. “Ho preso tutte le precauzioni possibili perché non interferisse con la mia morte.” 

“Una saggia scelta” commentò Gellert, facendo un gesto noncurante con la mano. “Ma non mi riferivo a questo. Tanto talento sprecato, messo al servizio di _Voldemort_!” 

“Se chiami talento il sadismo e la mancanza di coscienza…” 

“E’ innegabilmente dotata, e lo sai. Quanto alla coscienza, è un notevole, fastidiosissimo ingombro, come gli eventi di stasera ti hanno dimostrato.” 

“Sono stato un vigliacco” gemette Albus, senza aver bisogno di chiedere a cosa si riferisse. “Se avessi avvertito Harry del ritorno di Voldemort, se avessi preso contatti con l’Ordine della Fenice…” Perché doveva cercare di fare tutto da solo, senza confidarsi con nessuno? Perché aveva provato vergogna nel rivelarsi per quello che era, anche se sapeva che le conseguenze sarebbero state inevitabili? Non così a breve termine, e non così catastrofiche, forse, ma, in ogni caso, aveva commesso un madornale errore. “Ora è troppo tardi” concluse amaramente Albus. 

“Puoi sempre avvicinare Harry e provare un controincantesimo su di lui…” 

“Lo metterei in pericolo: non sappiamo quanto sia forte il Persuadeor, e sono sicuro che Voldemort l’ha usato su di lui… Harry è troppo leale per fare il doppio gioco, non ha il distacco necessario per questo, e nelle condizioni in cui è rischierei solo di coinvolgerlo… tu che ne dici?” 

Gellert sorrise. Da quando aveva ricordato gli eventi della sera dello scorso Hallowe’en, Albus era più fiducioso e chiedeva la sua opinione su tutto. Gli giovava anche il fatto che piacesse alla sua fenice. 

“Sono d’accordo, il ragazzo non è abbastanza brillante per gestire una situazione simile… non nelle condizioni attuali” si affrettò a precisare, a un’occhiataccia del compagno. Si mise a camminare per la stanza, un vizio che in condizioni di crisi irritava notevolmente Albus. 

“Potresti sederti, per favore?” chiese educatamente, il filo dei suoi pensieri di nuovo interrotto mentre lo osservava. 

“Se me lo chiedi con tanto garbo” disse Gellert. Lo raggiunse, e si sedette sopra di lui. 

“Oh, sei impossibile” gli angoli della bocca di Albus tremarono, poi scoppiò a ridere. 

“Lo so, mi adori per questo.” 

“Potrei prendermi il disturbo di negarlo.” 

“Potrei ricordarti il fatto che hai scelto di salvare _me_ , lasciando Harry e Hermione a cavarsela da soli.” 

Albus lo guardò esasperato. “E’ stato merito di Fanny, anche quella volta. Oh, se l’avessimo sconfito quella sera! Adesso ha la Bacchetta di Sambuco, come pensi che…” 

“Shh” Gellert lo interruppe con un bacio. 

“E ha Harry” continuò Silente. Gli era ancora impossibile rilassarsi. 

“Mi preoccuperei di più della Bacchetta, in effetti. Se non avessimo perso tempo a proteggere i ragazzi quella sera, avremmo potuto sconfiggerlo… beh, è inutile piangere sul paiolo versato. 

“Gellert!” Albus se lo scrollò di dosso e si alzò a sua volta. “Non puoi dire sul serio.” 

“Sono serissimo, e lo sai anche tu che ho ragione. Voldemort e Bellatrix non si preoccupano per nessuno, nella loro scalata al potere. Riddle sacrificherebbe anche lei, se proprio fosse necessario. Se volevi sconfiggerlo, dovevi lasciare indietro me… anche se ti sono grato per non averlo fatto, naturalmente. Il Bene Superiore richiede sacrifici, e nessuno lo sa meglio di noi.” 

Lo sguardo che passò tra di loro espresse decenni di contrasti e separazioni, di scelte dolorose e di giorni laceranti e sofferti, fino allo scontro finale… ma nessuno dei due poteva permettersi di indugiare in quei pensieri. 

“E quanto a Harry, non preoccuparti. Non è in pericolo immediato. A Voldemort piacerà da matti sottometterlo, averlo vicino… era un suo Horcrux, oltre a essere colui che l’ha sconfitto per ben due volte. Sembravano in rapporti molto amichevoli, te l’assicuro…” 

“Voldemort non ha amici, solo persone da sfruttare per i propri fini” disse Albus, per nulla rassicurato. 

“Oh, allora magari se lo porterà a letto. Per cos’era _questo_?” chiese Gellert, indignato, quando il dorso della mano di Albus gli colpi il mento, di riflesso. 

“Non scherzare su cose simili. Harry non lo farebbe mai.” 

“Ma non stavo scherzando” protestò Gellert. “Harry non è in sé, dopotutto…” 

“Una parte di se stesso deve pur rimane… no, né Harry né Voldemort hanno mai espresso… inclinazioni simili” cercò di convincersi Albus. 

“Cosa vuoi che importino le preferenze personali? Ti sto parlando di dominio, controllo completo. Voldemort vorrebbe vederlo docile e sottomesso… se fossi in lui lo farei, sai? 

“Oh, perché devi essere così odioso, in una situazione del genere…” Albus tremava, e fu il suo turno di mettersi a camminare avanti e indietro. 

“La mia era solo una considerazione! Non volevo litigare, d’accordo? Ti sconvolge tanto che Harry e Riddle possano fare… come noi?” 

“Tu non sei Voldemort” disse Albus, furiosamente, prendendogli la testa fra le mani fino a schiacciargli le tempie. “E noi lo fermeremo prima che possa succedere un catastrofico scenario le cui conseguenze incalcolabili…” 

“Ti riferisci alla resa di Harry o a quella del mondo babbano?” sbuffò Gellert. “Tra parentesi, Riddle stavolta ha avuto stile. Devo dargli credito, non me lo sarei mai aspettato da lui, anche se ci sta plagiando. Non ti rende furioso che sfrutti le nostre idee, che abbia spiato i nostri ricordi?” 

Albus annuì. Che Voldemort conoscesse le proprie debolezze lo faceva sentire esposto, sporco, lacerato nell’animo. “Mi sono soffermato abbastanza sui miei sentimenti” disse poi, riscuotendosi. “E’ tempo di agire.” 

“Non potrei essere più d’accordo. Non ho finito.” 

“Dimmi” disse Albus, incrociando le dita sotto il mento nella sua posa caratteristica. 

“Non ho finito _con te_ ” precisò Gellert. “Mi piace vederti così in collera e determinato…” Lo baciò, facendogli sentire il proprio desiderio pulsante. 

“Ti sembra il momento?” protestò Albus. “Abbiamo appena stabilito che abbiamo del lavoro da…” 

“Tu e i tuoi programmi. Io ti voglio adesso” disse lui, soffiandogli nell’orecchio. Gli tolse i vestiti e presto finirono sul letto in un groviglio di membra intrecciate. 

“Davvero, non stai ancora bene” provò a dire Albus, passandogli le dita sui lividi ancora freschi. Si zittì quando lui si tolse i pantaloni e rimase a contemplarlo, a occhi socchiusi. 

“Lascia che lo decida io” disse Gellert. Le sue labbra esperte si chiusero sul membro pulsante dell’altro, che emise un gemito indistinto. 

“Osi lamentarti, Albus?” chiese, interrompendo la propria opera e guardandolo con un sorriso fin troppo consapevole. 

“Sì… se smetti” sospirò lui, fuori controllo. 

“Vorrei ben dire” disse, riprendendo a stuzzicarlo, le labbra sempre più esigenti e decise. 

“Dio” gemette Albus, aggrappandosi al letto. 

“Lo so” replicò Gellert, in fretta. La sua bocca lo prese più a fondo, mentre l’amante gli intrecciava le dita tra i capelli. 

* 

“E’ vero, dunque? Rabastan è morto?” chiese Regulus, gli occhi lucidi. 

Si trovavano nel salotto di Draco. Padma piangeva silenziosamente, scossa da singhiozzi violenti. Pansy e Draco, che sembravano aver dimenticato i dissapori del giorno prima, la consolavano come meglio potevano. Ginny si guardava intorno e cercava di venire a capo di cosa stesse succedendo. Quando era andata da Draco per controllare dove Merlino fosse finito Blaise, era rimasta sconvolta nel trovare Charlie che faceva da balia a Regulus Black, che a quanto pareva si era beccato una fattura di qualche tipo negli eventi della sera prima. 

“Ciao, sorellina. Ti unisci alla festa?” chiese il fratello, allegramente. 

“Che cosa siete, il Comitato Mangiamorte Anonimi?” sbuffò Ginny. 

“Tengo a precisare di essere fedele all’Ordine della Fenice” puntualizzò Charlie. 

“Non dimenticare di essere fedele _a me_ ” ritorse Regulus. 

Theodore suonò alla porta e Draco venne ad aprire, sorpreso di vederlo e decisamente sospettoso. I loro padri erano sicuramente alle prese con l’impegnativo primo giorno del nuovo regime. Chissà quanto lavoro c’era da fare, pensò: gente da Obliviare, uffici da riconvertire e Statuti di Segretezza da rovesciare, valutò cupamente. Come aveva potuto essere così stupido, come poteva essersi mai augurato la realizzazione di quell’incubo? 

“Ho saputo di Rabastan. Mi dispiace” disse Theo, abbassando gli occhi. 

“Come?” 

“Me l’ha detto tuo padre, Draco. La Spira di Nagini lo avrebbe ucciso comunque, ma Bellatrix ha affrettato notevolmente il processo.” 

“Oh, certo, adesso sono amici per la pelle. Lui, la zia Bella e il Signore Oscuro formano proprio un bel trio…” 

“Come se _lui_ volesse condividere il potere. Sono solo utili strumenti, ricordatelo. 

“Che vuoi, Theo?” chiese Blaise, sgarbato. “Come vedi, qui abbiamo da fare.” 

“No. _Noi_ abbiamo da fare e voi invece ve ne state qui a fare la veglia funebre in pigiama” disse Theo, in tono di sfida. “Mi dispiace” si affrettò ad aggiungere, guardando Padma, ancora in lacrime. “Sul serio, non ero venuto per questo.” 

“Se sei venuto ad ammonirci di quel che succederà se la nostra lealtà vacillerà ancora, te lo puoi risparmiare. Rabastan ci è d’esempio” disse Regulus, tetro. 

“Imbecilli” disse Padma, squadrando Theodore con simpatia. Aveva i capelli arruffati e un po’ mossi e sembrava ancor più allampanato e pallido del solito; due cerchi violacei gli solcavano gli occhi. “Anche lui è sconvolto da quello che è successo stanotte. Vuoi unirti a noi?” 

Theo si commosse. Padma aveva appena perso il suo amante, eppure era gentile con lui ed era stata così sensibile da capire la confusione che provava. Il dolore della ragazza meritava rispetto, e nessuno osò contraddirla. Draco e Blaise strinsero la mano a Theo, invitandolo a sedersi. 

“Allora, qual è il piano?” 

Draco riassunse brevemente gli eventi della serata, mentre Pansy si eclissava in cucina. 

“Dunque, ci sarebbe questo Silente ringiovanito, o un suo sosia che si spaccia per lui, e tutto il mondo magico tranne chi si trova in questa stanza è Imperiato, Obliviato o convinto della giustizia del nuovo regime?” riassunse Theodore. “Sarebbe questa la migliore speranza che abbiamo?” 

“Sì” disse Padma, sfidandolo con lo sguardo. Mentre lo guardava annuire, riluttante, non disse quello di cui era sicura: che avevano ancora meno possibilità contro Voldemot di quelle, già esigue, che pensavano di avere, poiché il Signore Oscuro aveva la Bacchetta di Sambuco. 

* 

“…e poi ci sono questi ricercati, identificati come Charlie Weasley e Padma Patil” concluse Dawlish, lanciando una pila di identikit sulla scrivania di Harry. Erano entrambi poco lusinghieri con i tratti dei suoi due amici, pensò. 

“Grazie” disse lui, assente. Kingsley si era barricato nel suo Ufficio, dicendo di voler inaugurare la nuova politica estera incontrando il Ministro Babbano e ordinando di non essere disturbato per niente al mondo. Il Ministero era piombato nel caos. La Umbridge, nominata Capo dell’Ufficio per la Ragionevole Inquisizione sullo Status di Sangue, si aggirava gongolante per il Ministero, esibendo un lezioso cerchietto con un grosso fiocco rosa. Harry sentì la consueta fitta di nausea e disgusto nel vederla, mentre le parole _“Non devo dire bugie”_ scintillavano sinistre sulla sua mano. 

“Signor Potter, caro” disse lei, dopo essersi schiarita la voce con la solita tossetta secca che tanto lo infastidiva. La sua voce stridula, acuta e infantile, penetrò nella testa confusa di Harry, che non provava alcun desiderio se non sbatterla fuori a pedate dal proprio Ufficio, tornare a casa, farsi una bella dormita e risvegliarsi il mattino dopo come se nulla fosse successo. Lei gli stava chiedendo appoggio nello ‘stanare gli usurpatori del potere magico.’ 

“Non possiamo aiutarti nel tuo lavoro, Dolores” disse Harry, freddamente. Era Capo dell’Ufficio Auror, e non si sarebbe fatto intimorire mostrandole deferenza. “Siamo già oberati con i nostri incarichi. I tuoi rapporti sui Nati Babbani dovranno aspettare.” 

“Oh” disse la Umbridge, simulando indifferenza. “Non credo che mi sarà difficile assicurare tutti i sospetti all’ingranaggio della giustizia. Conosco già due Nate Babbane, ed entrambe fanno parte della tua famiglia. E’ noto a tutti.” 

“Osa toccarle” disse Harry, alzandosi in piedi, le mani che fremevano dalla voglia di afferrare la bacchetta, “e vedremo chi sceglierà di sacrificare Kingsley Shacklebolt tra me e te.” 

“Oh, non ne sarei così sicura se fossi in te, caro. Scoprirai che la politica è cambiata. Buona giornata, _Prescelto_ ” si congedò, con voce zuccherosa. 

Quella giornata estenuante giunse al termine e Harry uscì, confuso, la testa che gli martellava. Hermione lo raggiunse, un’espressione febbrile sul viso tirato. 

“Al Dipartimento sta succedendo un casino: hanno revocato le unioni civili, dichiarato illegali quelle già regolarizzate, revocato il trattato di non belligeranza con gli ibridi, e si parla di abrogare lo Statuto di Segretezza in tempi brevi… pensavo che fosse uno scherzo!” Buttò fuori tutto d’un fiato, il respiro corto. Recava i segni delle unghie che si era conficcata nelle guance e si era strappata ciocche cespugliose di capelli. 

“Hermione, non so cosa sta succedendo da ieri sera. Sembrano tutti impazziti…” 

“Ma abbiamo visto la luce, Harry!” disse lei, con una strana espressione in viso. “Stavamo sbagliando tutto, Kingsley ce l’ha fatto _vedere_ …” 

“Sì, sì, ne sono convinto” disse lui, sebbene conservasse un ricordo annebbiato degli eventi della serata. Era forse quello che stava succedendo, a essere sbagliato? 

“Senti” disse lei, “va’ a casa e non fermarti a parlare con nessuno, intesi? Io ti raggiungerò tra qualche ora.” Harry preferì non dirle che contestavano il suo stato di sangue e quello di sua madre. Doveva parlare con Severus, forse avrebbe saputo cosa fare… 

“Signor Potter! Una parola dal Prescelto, il più giovane Capo Ufficio Auror!” si girò e si ritrovò davanti l’odiata Rita Skeeter, la penna verde acido sospesa a mezz’aria che lo rincorreva. Harry evitò per un pelo uno schizzo d’inchiostro. 

“Ma si tolga dai piedi!” sbottò, allontanandosi in fretta. Con la coda dell’occhio, vide la penna scrivere in veloci ghirigori “screanzato Filobabbano” e “arrogante pesce lesso.” 

I camini adibiti alla Metropolvere erano pieni e Harry, irritato, si diresse verso l’atrio. Avrebbe preso la metropolitana… 

“Harry” Arcturus gli venne incontro, sorridendo apertamente. I suoi lineamenti erano attraenti e distesi, come se fosse la giornata migliore che avesse mai ricordato. “Speravo proprio d’incontrarti!” 

“Arcturus… oh, non sai come sono felice di vederti!” gemette Harry, sollevato. Ricordava che era stato lui a convincerlo, la notte precedente. Avevano parlato, ma di cosa? 

“Devi spiegarmi cosa succede, io proprio non capisco…” 

“Ma va tutto a meraviglia, Harry! Questo è esattamente ciò che tutti noi desideriamo da tempo, e presto di sembrerà che le cose non siano mai andate altrimenti. Stavamo commettendo un colossale errore, sai…” 

“Se lo dici tu” disse Harry, ancora confuso, lasciando che Arcturus gli mettesse una mano sulla spalla e lo pilotasse fuori dal Ministero. 

“Sei Preside… l’ho letto sui giornali!” si ricordò Harry, illuminandosi. “Hai fatto una carriera-lampo! Congratulazioni per la nomina.” 

“La Mc Grannitt era troppo anziana e si è ritirata” sorrise Tom. “Spero di non deludere la fiducia che ha riposto in me.” 

“Non dovevi essere a scuola?” chiese Harry, mentre gli ingranaggi del suo cervello intorpidito si mettevano lentamente in moto. Il sorriso di Arcturus non s’incrinò di un millimetro. 

“E’ ben sorvegliata. Volevo scambiare due parole con te, temevo che fossi un po’ disorientato.” 

“Ti ringrazio” disse Harry, con calore. Arcturus li Smaterializzò a Diagon Alley. 

La via era gremita, una bolgia di persone stanche e litigiose che discutevano e si spintonavano. Al Paiolo Magico gli avventori discutevano le ultime notizie, le voci rauche, gli occhi stanchi e confusi. 

“Forse dovremmo andare alla Testa di Porco” suggerì Harry. “Staremo più tranquilli.” 

Tom, che aveva recentemente scoperto che Aberforth Silente era il barista di quel locale, scosse la testa e si avviò sicuro al bancone. “Tom, dacci una stanza” disse all’oste vecchio e ingobbito, provando come al solito una fitta di collera al pensiero di condividerne il nome. “Io e Potter vogliamo parlare senza essere interrotti” disse al barista. 

“Certo, professor Gaunt” fece l’oste, registrando appena la presenza di Harry e porgendogli un’ossidata chiave d’ottone. 

“Ecco” disse Arcturus, trascinando Harry dentro e chiudendo la porta a chiave. “Siediti.” 

Harry si sedette su una scomoda, bassa sedia impagliata, visibilmente a disagio, mentre Tom si stendeva con scomposta eleganza sul letto tarlato. Appellò del brandy dalle cucine e gliene versò. Un altro colpo di bacchetta, e una torta alla melassa comparve sul tavolo. Harry la guardò, accigliato. 

“Non ti piace?” chiese Arcturus. “Puoi avere tutto quello che vuoi.” 

“No, è la mia preferita” disse Harry, battendo le palpebre. “Ma l’hai appena Materializzata dal nulla… dovrebbe essere impossibile, in base alla Legge di Golpalott.” 

“Ho una bacchetta potente” minimizzò Tom. Il silenzio si protrasse a lungo, finché Harry sbottò. 

“Insomma, Arcturus” disse, alzandosi in piedi. “Il fatto è che… beh, ecco, in realtà lo sanno tutti, ma… io ho sconfitto Voldemort, capisci? E’ stato il Mago Oscuro più pericoloso che sia mai esistito, ha ucciso molte delle persone che amavo… e adesso, con quello che è successo ieri... so che _lui_ avrebbe voluto tutto questo: la caccia ai Babbani, il potere ai Purosangue, e sento che è maledettamente sbagliato, eppure ieri sera ho avuto questa specie di illuminazione, in cui ho capito che invece deve andare tutto così, e proprio _non_ capisco…” 

_Adorabile_ , pensò Tom, avvicinandosi a lui. Possibile che dovesse essere convinto di nuovo, e così presto? Sì, lo avrebbe piegato… 

“E’ difficile liberarsi dalle abitudini di una vita e dalle convinzioni erronee che ci sono state inculcate” disse Arcturus, partecipe. Lo raggiunse e lo fermò, prendendolo per le spalle; non era alto come lui, ma compatto e in forma, ogni muscolo del suo corpo in tensione. “Guardami, Harry.” 

Lui sollevò i grandi occhi verdi, speranzoso. Avevano proprio un bel colore: a mandorla, espressivi, ed erano messi in risalto da lunghe ciglia scure... occhi quasi femminili, che addolcivano quel viso scarno e pallido dall’ossatura mascolina, e anche le labbra, piene e rosse al punto giusto, non erano male. Più per curiosità che per reale interesse, fece scorrere un lungo dito sulla sua bocca. 

“Cosa… che stai facendo?!” Harry si divincolò, arrossendo. Era visibilmente in imbarazzo. Tom si chiese oziosamente se avrebbe estratto la bacchetta. Non lo fece. 

“Calmati, Harry. Va tutto bene.” Lo prese per un braccio e lo fece sedere sul letto. Si sedette vicino a lui, per non sovrastarlo, e lo guardò negli occhi. “Ascoltami, quello che sta succedendo… devi capire che è tutto per un fine più nobile, più grande! Gli ibridi erano fuori controllo, dovevano essere regolamentati. I Babbani non fanno che abusarci, nessuno lo sa meglio di te, con l’infanzia che hai passato… e poi la popolazione magica è in aumento. E’ giusto che ci riveliamo, lo capisci? Nessuno vuole scatenare una guerra, ed è per questo che dobbiamo dimostrare di avere il controllo. Sono tutte misure preventive che vanno prese, sei d’accordo?” disse, cercando i suoi occhi. 

Harry fu risucchiato da quello sguardo nero. Sì, alcuni Babbani andavano puniti, Arcturus aveva ragione… loro erano maghi, erano diversi. _Migliori_ , pensò, con un lampo d’orgoglio. 

“Questo lo capisco, ma i Nati Babbani non hanno colpa. Mia moglie, la mamma…” 

“Senti, non dobbiamo preoccuparci di loro: lo so che sono streghe con le carte in regola, in buona fede” lo rassicurò Arcturus. “Ma gli altri potrebbero averci rubato i poteri, essere degli impostori, e non sarebbe la prima volta… le indagini sono _necessarie_ , Harry: è logico.” 

“Sì… sì, certo. Ma…” 

“Sì?” chiese Tom, cercando di dissimulare la propria impazienza. Voleva che concordasse con lui; voleva toccarlo di nuovo. Si stava dimostrando più testardo di quanto avesse pensato… 

“Hermione ha detto che le unioni civili sono state revocate. Che succederà al mio padrino, Sirius, e a Remus, il padrino di mio figlio? La loro unione legittimava Teddy come erede dei Black, e adesso…” 

“Shhh” disse Tom, sollevandogli il mento per guardarlo di nuovo negli occhi. “Hai visto tutto ieri sera, perché ti ostini a negarlo? E’ giusto così, ti è stato chiarito oltre ogni ragionevole dubbio! La scuola va stretta in un pugno di ferro. I giovani maghi devono sapersi difendere contro qualsiasi evenienza, i programmi sono troppo teorici…” 

“Spero che tu non voglia trasformarla in un esercito, Arcturus…” 

“Come il tuo Esercito di Silente, Harry?” Lui distolse lo sguardo, di nuovo in imbarazzo. “Oh, sì, non nasconderti dietro a un dito. Tu concordi con me. Dobbiamo _proteggerci_ , Harry!” 

“Ma da chi? Voldemort è caduto…” 

“Babbani. Feccia. Ibridi” disse Tom, annoiato. “Che importa, quando sai combattere e non hai remore a usare il potere per lo scopo più giusto? Ora devo tornare a scuola, mi dispiace. Posso essere tranquillo che… starai bene?” 

“Sì… grazie, Arcturus. E buon lavoro” disse Harry. Si alzò, senza smettere di fissarlo. Urtò lo spigolo del mobile e imprecò sonoramente. 

“Sei proprio distratto” commentò Arcturus. “E il tuo linguaggio è a dir poco _inventivo_ ”. Lo afferrò per evitare che cadesse, e gli fece appoggiare la testa contro il suo petto. Gli accarezzò i folti, lucidi capelli scuri, parlando in tono rassicurante. “Ora tornerai da tua moglie. Le dirai che va tutto bene e che non c’è alcun bisogno di preoccuparsi. Magari pensate a fare un bel fratellino al piccolo James, uhm?” 

“Magari” disse Harry, intontito, il respiro caldo sulla sua guancia. Trasalì e si staccò da lui. _Non va bene_ , pensò ancora, senza sapere se si riferisse all’intimità con Arcturus o all’assurdità della situazione o al Nuovo Regime. Con un lampo di malizia, sollevò lo sguardo direttamente su di lui. “E tu, Arcturus, perché non metti su famiglia? Parli sempre della tua fidanzata, ma non l’ho mai vista.” 

_Impudente_ , pensò Tom, ma disse soltanto. “Oh, credo che la troverai… familiare. Dovremo organizzare un’uscita a quattro una di queste sere. Ci vediamo, Harry” disse, posandogli un bacio freddo su una guancia. Senza preavviso, si Smaterializzò. 

Harry si affrettò a seguirlo. 

* 

“Ci hai messo dei secoli” disse Hermione, già a casa, alle prese con James Sirius che strillava a pieni polmoni. 

“Scusa Herm, ho incontrato Arcturus.” 

“Uhm… sai che a Ron non piace? Cosa voleva?” chiese Hermione, valutando distrattamente se scagliare un Incantesimo Tacitante sul bambino, anche solo per qualche minuto, l’avrebbe messa nei guai con il Ministero. 

Harry prese il piccolo, dando un po’ di respiro a Hermione. 

“Nulla. In realtà ero io che volevo vederci più chiaro… credo che sia tutto a posto, adesso” disse, cercando d’infondere sicurezza nella voce. 

“Bene” disse lei, baciandolo sulla guancia. Harry trasalì e si bloccò. “Che c’è?” 

“Niente” disse. Voleva levarsi di dosso gli occhi neri di Arcuturs che lo scrutavano, il ricordo delle sue labbra fredde. Rabastan Lestrange, morto, Fabian Prewett, acclamato Campione con i colori Serpeverde… 

“Vieni” disse a Hermione, strappandola alla preparazione della cena. Posò James sul seggiolone e la baciò con foga, trascinandola in camera. 

“Harry, ma che ti prende? Non abbiamo neanche cenato…” protestò debolmente Hermione. 

“Dopo” disse lui. Si sentiva affamato, ma non di cibo. Baciò Hermione, le mani che le scivolavano sotto i vestiti. 

“Profumi di torta” disse lei, ridendo. 

“Shh.” 

“Aspetta…” Hermione lo aiutò a liberarla della veste. 

“No, lo faccio io. Stai ferma.” 

“Va bene” si arrese lei, come assecondando un bambino capriccioso e cedendo ai suoi baci insistenti, insolitamente voraci. 

“Senti… è ok?” chiese Harry, il respiro affannoso, registrando troppo tardi che la moglie emetteva qualche debole verso di protesta. 

“No… cioè, sì, tutto bene, è che mi stai facendo un po’ male.” Harry allentò la presa e prese ad accarezzarle i capelli ricci, procedendo con più dolcezza. 

“Scusa” disse lui, tra un bacio e l’altro. “Non ho pensato che… voglio dire, è passato poco tempo da… da quando è nato James, sei sicura…” 

“E’ tutto a posto” lo rassicurò Hermione, stringendolo a sé. 

“Sì. Sì, è tutto a posto” ripeté Harry, perdendosi nel suo abbraccio buono e familiare, confortante. 

_Non pensare._

* 

“Tom!” esclamò Bella, appena lo vide comparire nel loro salotto di Little Hangleton. “Non ti aspettavo. Dovresti essere a Hog…” 

Tom non parlò, la raggiunse in pochi passi e la sbatté al muro. Le sollevò la veste e lei, sorpresa ma pronta, gli circondò il collo con le braccia. 

“Non parlare. E non toccarmi” sibilò Tom. 

Il loro amplesso fu breve e brutale. Quando si staccò da Bella, un leggero senso di nausea lo assalì e restò lì, come una nebbia fastidiosa, persistente. Forse Harry aveva ragione. Dove regolarizzare la sua unione con Bella. Poteva pensare di… avere un erede? Scacciò quella sciocca fantasia. Lui era Lord Voldemort, l’ultimo e unico erede di Salazar, e non ce ne sarebbero mai stati altri… che pensiero assurdo, proprio ora che era a un passo dal raggiungere tutto quello che aveva sempre desiderato… 

“Devo tornare a Hogwarts” disse Tom, il respiro più regolare. “Devi occuparti dei Mangiamorte, mentre io mi assicuro il pieno controllo di Hogwarts, Radunali in mio nome e comunica loro i miei ordini. Puniscili, se necessario… puoi farlo?” 

“Oh, mio Signore. Non tradirò la vostra fiducia” gemette Bella, ancora ansante, gli occhi scintillanti per quella vittoria, per essere messa a parte dei suoi progetti. 

“Ricomponiti” disse lui, ansioso di andarsene, quasi infastidito dalla sua presenza e dalla passione che le aveva dimostrato poco prima, quando lui bramava soltanto un meccanico e rapido sfogo. “Lucius controlla Kinglsey e presto smantelleremo lo Statuto di Segretezza. Vedrai, manca poco ormai.” 

“Perché intendete restare a Hogwarts, mio Signore? Altri Mangiamorte possono controllarla facilmente.” 

“E sarebbero ancor più facilmente sconfitti da Albus Silente” disse Tom, con rabbia. “Ho trovato i Carrow e Yaxley nelle segrete del castello in stato d’incoscienza, un’esplicita dichiarazione d’intenti.” 

_Rimarrò a Hogwarts perché è l’unico posto che abbia mai considerato casa. Per fare più male a Silente. Per costringerlo a sfidarmi._

“Harry Potter” tentò di nuovo Bellatrix. “E’ sotto l’influenza del Persuadeor?” 

Voldemort annuì e sorrise freddamente. “Ancora meglio, Bella: è sotto la mia personale influenza. Harry Potter non ci darà problemi, anzi, potrebbe rivelarsi un utile alleato. Vedrai, ti presenterò a lui e a sua moglie prima di quanto pensi. Forse dovremmo sposarci anche noi” propose, casualmente. 

“Oh, mio Signore…” gemette Bella, le lacrime agli occhi. 

Lui non diede cenno di averla sentita. Quando si fu ripresa dalla commozione, Voldemort si era già Smaterializzato. 

* 

Dissennatori pattugliavano la scuola, ombre striscianti più scure della notte. Lord Voldemort, immune al clima gelido e desolato che spandevano intorno a loro, volò fino a una finestra lasciata aperta. L’ufficio che per tanto tempo era stato di proprietà di Silente risplendeva di una luce spettrale. Il grifone dell’ingresso si era rivelato impossibile da rimuovere, ma aveva operato altri cambiamenti. Stendardi verde e argento splendevano alle pareti imbottite di velluto nero, coprendo la vista dei ritratti dei Presidi defunti, che si erano rifugiati in altre cornici del castello, seccati per essere stati privati della dignità e dei pochi sensi rimasti loro. Voldemort non aveva bisogno dei loro consigli, né tantomeno delle loro critiche. Il Preside Dippett lo aveva riconosciuto e gli aveva lanciato parole di aspra disapprovazione. Un mago corpulento lo aveva inseguito, brandendo un ridicolo cornetto acustico e lanciandogli una serie di epiteti poco lusinghieri. Il ritratto di Silente, infine, si era dimostrato decisamente poco collaborativo. Rimaneva immobile quasi come se fosse una riproduzione babbana, i sereni occhi azzurri un po’ assenti. Tutto sommato, stava meglio senza di loro. Li avrebbe staccati tutti, se l’antica magia della scuola l’avesse permesso. Valutò di mettere alla prova i poteri della Bacchetta di Sambuco contro quell’incantesimo antico, ma avrebbe richiesto del tempo… 

“I professori la attendono in Sala Grande, Preside” disse Phineas Nigellus Black in tono deferente, l’unico che aveva lasciato al proprio posto. 

Lord Voldemort gettò uno sguardo a Nagini, che riposava tranquilla nel suo terrario nell’angolo che per tanto tempo aveva ospitato Fanny, la fenice di Silente, e agli artefatti oscuri che avevano sostituito i complicati strumenti d’argento. Con un sorriso soddisfatto, si avviò in Sala Grande. 

Tutti, professori e studenti, si alzarono all’arrivo di Tom Riddle. Aveva fatto bene a utilizzare il Persuadeor su Fabian Prewett, sugli alunni più popolari e dotati di ascendente e su tutto il corpo docenti, pensò. L’atmosfera era, forse, più silenziosa e tesa del previsto, ma non percepiva sfida né sospetto negli sguardi che incrociava. 

“Preside Gaunt” lo salutò Minerva Mc Grannitt, inclinando appena la testa. Era anziana, con uno stretto _chignon_ di capelli grigi e dall’aria severa e formale. _Per tanto tempo è stata devota a Silente_ , pensò, con un senso di cupa soddisfazione. 

“Chiamami Arcturus, Minerva” disse lui, facendo saettare lo sguardo con approvazione sul blasone di Salazar Serpeverde e sulla distesa di divise verdi che scintillavano alla luce delle candele. 

Tom parlò a lungo, sentendo che le sue parole fredde e calcolate convincevano le menti di tutti gli ascoltatori, ma, al pari del Persuadeor, ne lasciavano intatti carattere ed emozioni. _Potrebbe essere un problema_ , pensò. Scacciò quel sospetto, cercando di godersi il proprio trionfo. Sarebbero stati tutti degni figli di Salazar, suoi alleati nella costruzione del Nuovo Regime. 

La fine del suo discorso fu salutata da un clamore di applausi, ma erano educati più che entusiasti. 

“Ben detto, ragaz… ehm Preside” si complimentò Hagrid, battendogli la mano sulla spalla. 

_Rubeus Hagrid, un insegnante!_ pensò Tom, disgustato. Lui, il Mezzogigante ibrido che aveva fatto cacciare al terzo anno, insegnare Difesa contro le Arti Oscure? Lo avrebbe sostituito presto… per non parlare di quel centauro, che si spartiva lezioni di Divinazione con la Cooman… quella scuola era più simile a uno zoo di quanto fosse umanamente tollerabile. 

“Potrei scambiare qualche parola con te più tardi, Arcturus?” chiese Remus Lupin. Si rivolse a lui gentilmente, ma con un’espressione decisamente scettica. 

_Anche lui non è del tutto convinto_ , constatò, irritato. Possibile che il Persuadeor non funzionasse poi così bene? Magari un’altra dose di Maledizione Imperius non gli avrebbe nuociuto. Anche lui era un altro di cui si sarebbe liberato presto. Ex lupo mannaro, nonché amante di un Black rinnegato… la loro relazione era stata già dichiarata nulla, naturalmente. Poteva essere quell’insignificante dettaglio a farlo accigliare, a fargli assumere un’espressione così tirata? Ma d’altro canto, cosa importava, purché non creasse problemi? 

Dopotutto, anche lui avrebbe avuto vita breve lì dentro. Si chiese oziosamente se Severus Piton potesse essere tentato di occupare il posto di insegnante di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure, che tanto aveva agognato in passato. 


	22. Compromessi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La Skeeter e la Umbridge acquistano potere al Ministero; Harry e Arcturus si fanno pericolosamente vicini; quest'ultimo si mostra molto interessato al Mantello dell'Invisibilità...

**XXII.**

**COMPROMESSI**

Il Primo Ministro Babbano fu allertato dalla discreta, fastidiosissima tosse del mago simile a un rospo. Cercò di ignorarla, finché non divenne insistente e percepì movimenti sospetti e decisamente anormali da parte del rugoso, bruttissimo occupante del ritratto, che in genere se ne stava quasi sempre tranquillo nella sua cornice, proprio come avrebbe dovuto fare. 

“Ehm… sì?” chiese, avvicinandosi a lui e sperando di non ricevere risposta. 

Contro ogni logica, la risposta invece arrivò, pronta. “Il Ministro Kingsley Shacklebolt chiede udienza. E’ urgente.” 

“Sto aspettando una telefonata dal Primo Ministro boliviano…” 

“Questo può essere rimandato. La richiamerà in un momento più opportuno. Il Ministro arriverà in cinque minuti.” 

“Ehm… sì, bene, d’accordo” disse, aspettando affranto e rassegnato l’Altro Ministro. Che diavolo glielo chiedeva a fare, un incontro civile, se poi andava e veniva a suo piacimento? 

Kingsley Shacklebolt sembrava invecchiato. La sua lunga veste era stropicciata, come se non se la cambiasse da giorni. L’orecchio, prima dotato di piercing, era nerastro e infettato; era inoltre completamente calvo e aveva profonde borse sotto gli occhi. L’ultima volta che si erano visti, si era congratulato con lui perché avrebbero inaugurato insieme un periodo di pace e prosperità e avevano parlato di come il ragazzo Poster o qualcosa del genere avesse sconfitto definitivamente Colui-che- non-deve-essere nominato. Il suo predecessore aveva già sentito varie volte quella solfa dal ministro Caramell, per poi essere smentito dal profilarsi di immani sciagure che lo avevano costretto a dimettersi. L’attuale Ministro Babbano, che si vantava di essere discretamente più intelligente di lui, si chiese preoccupato se non fosse proprio quello che stava per succedere; la storia aveva la cattiva abitudine di ripetersi uguale a se stessa. 

Lo invitò ad accomodarsi, ma Shaklebolt non sembrava in vena di convenevoli. Le sue maniere gentili e alla mano, insieme alla sua voce baritonale profonda, pastosa e rassicurante, sembravano un ricordo lontano. Quando parlò, lo fece con voce secca e stentorea, i modi bruschi come se stesse recitando una parte, facendo del proprio meglio per ricordare ogni parola. 

“Caro signore, ci sono stati grandi stravolgimenti” disse, evocando una sedia per lui e facendolo sedere. “Prego, prenda del whisky!” 

Il Babbano, esterrefatto, capì nove parole su dieci di quel lungo discorso: ovvero, riusciva a riconoscere i suoni delle parole, ma il significato gli rimaneva oscuro. ”Status di sangue”, “Dissennatori”, “caccia agli Ibridi”, “collaborazione in vista dell’abrogazione dello Statuto di Segretezza”, “Potere ai maghi”. Tutte quelle ciance lo lasciarono confuso e con un gran mal di testa. Aspettò una pausa quantomai opportuna di quel lungo monologo infervorato e chiese: “In che modo mi riguarda tutto questo?” 

“Le affiancheremo Yaxley, un nostro collaboratore. Non dovrà preoccuparsi di nulla, caro signore” disse Shakelbolt, meccanicamente. “Ci saranno grandi cambiamenti ma, se non ci darà fastidi e non cercherà d’interferire, non le accadrà nulla di male.” 

“Osa minacciarmi, _caro signore_?” gli fece eco lui, sporgendo la pancia in avanti e mettendo le mani sui fianchi. 

“E’ solo un avvertimento” disse l’altro. Con un guizzo di bacchetta, diede fuoco alle costose tende di broccato dell’ufficio. 

“Tenga lontano da me quel… _coso_!” sbottò il Ministro Babbano. 

“Siamo d’accordo, allora?” chiese l’altro, in tono più affabile. 

“Che succederà?” chiese, rassegnato. Sperava ancora che la cosa non lo riguardasse. Si accasciò su una poltrona e si scolò un altro bicchiere. 

“I maghi verranno allo scoperto, prenderanno contatti con il mondo babbano e, nel giro di poco tempo, lo sottometteranno. Non si rabbui così, Ministro. Siamo più capaci, meritiamo di governarvi. Per di più, non mi sembra che possa fare molto per evitarlo.” 

“Ma questo significa… _guerra_ ” mormorò il Ministro, impallidendo. 

“Solo se saremo indebitamente ostacolati” disse Shaklebolt, con un cenno del capo, prima di scomparire tra le fiamme verdi del camino. 

* 

Harry si passò la testa fra le mani, chiedendosi se quell’incubo avrebbe mai avuto fine. Per le strade, maghi inneggiavano al Signore Oscuro e alla purezza del sangue, sciorinando massime Mangiamorte. 

_‘L’ultimo nemico che sarà sconfitto è la morte.’ ‘La magia è potere.’ ‘Prima i maghi: Purosangue al governo!’_

Gli slogan scintillavano su cartelloni dai caratteri semoventi o si libravano direttamente in aria. Gli attacchi ai Babbani erano implicitamente incoraggiati ed erano ormai quasi all’ordine del giorno. Alcuni maghi estremisti evocavano il Marchio Nero, altri il simbolo dei Doni, altri ancora ricoprivano i muri di graffiti che inneggiavano agli ideali purosangue. Babbani in pieno centro e a tutte le ore del giorno levitavano, vittime del Levicorpus; i _Sectumsempra_ erano quasi altrettanto popolari, e una violenta febbre sembrava aver preso maghi e streghe prima tranquilli e tolleranti e ora giravano incappucciati, facendosi largo a colpi di bacchetta. Altri manifestanti non si nascondevano nemmeno, e perché avrebbero dovuto? Il Profeta e la sua voce ufficiale, Rita Skeeter, approvava con gioia quelle iniziative… 

_Finalmente, dopo mille anni di segretezza, vendicandosi tardivamente di secoli d’ingiusto dominio e d’inutili tentativi da parte dei Bababani di bruciarci, sottometterci o imprigionarci, i Maghi hanno fatto bollire il loro calderone. Inauguriamo gloriosamente la resa dei conti!_

_I giornali babbani ancora non realizzano pienamente cosa stia succedendo: del resto, hanno il quoziente intellettivo di uno Schifoide Spegnicoda. Le teorie più accreditate se la prendono con un’esplosione di sostanze chimiche che avrebbe provocato inauditi episodi di violenza e strani effetti collaterali, tra cui allucinazioni e altri insoliti fenomeni psichici. Rappresaglie alle fabbriche e alle sedi delle più importanti industrie babbane a Londra, Manchester e Liverpool avrebbero accreditato questa possibilità._

_Ma Lucius Malfoy, Portavoce Ufficiale del Ministro, rassicura il mondo magico: “Non abbiamo alcun desiderio di rendere inabitabile la nostra cara, amata Gran Bretagna con atti barbari e simili brutture. Questi scoppi troppo entusiasti da parte di seguaci zelanti saranno frenati, o almeno compiuti in sordina, quando i Babbani accetteranno la realtà e ci riconosceranno come loro superiori. Potremo quindi tornare a goderci i frutti del meritato, legittimo regime di supremazia da noi instaurato.” L’affascinante signor Malfoy, un distinto gentleman che conserva immutati carisma ed eleganza nonostante sia vicino alla cinquantina, si è poi scusato reclamando altri impegni. Nel frattempo, Dolores Jane Umbridge, capo dell’Ufficio per la Ragionevole Inquisizione sullo Status di Sangue, mi ha gentilmente invitata a prendere il tè nel suo ufficio. Dolores, per i lettori che apprezzano simili dettagli di colore, è una deliziosa signora di mezza età con uno squisito gusto per i cardigan rosa a balze, i fiocchetti vezzosi, le stampe floreali e i gatti in technicolor._

_“Non puoi immaginare quanto ci sia da fare, mia cara Rita” ha sospirato la gentilissima Dolores, con cui la Vostra inviata speciale ha stretto subito amicizia, ribattezzandola affettuosamente Dolly. Le sue confidenze succulente hanno fatto impazzire la sottoscritta e la sua fedelissima Penna Prendiappunti._

_“Ogni mago o strega deve provare di avere un parente magico nel proprio albero genealogico, poiché è noto che la magia è trasmissibile solo per via ereditaria, perciò i nati Babbani sono di certo degli ignobili ladri del nostro sapere magico, che s’infiltrano nelle nostre famiglie e nelle nostre purissime tradizioni. Pertanto, vanno severamente puniti.”_

_“E sono certa che tu sia la persona giusta per questo, Dolly!” La strega mi dà in effetti l’idea di possedere un carattere di ferro da non contrariare, benché lei si schermisca con una modesta risatina._

_Alle mie pressanti richieste di fornirmi indicazioni più precise, aggiunge: “Di certo la prima cosa da fare è privarli della bacchetta, che avranno rubato a qualche altro mago. A seconda della gravità delle loro infrazioni, verranno spogliati della loro posizione all’interno del mondo magico o, nei casi più gravi, reclusi ad Azkaban. Che paghino lo scotto per essersi voluti inserire nel nostro mondo, al quale non appartenevano di diritto!”_

_“Mi sembra che queste misure siano già state prese ai tempi di Colui-che-non-deve-essere-nominato, quando tu ricoprivi la stessa carica, non è vero?”_

_“Oh, Rita cara” dice Dolly, dopo essersi schiarita la voce con un educato colpo di tosse “certo, dopo gli eventi rivelatori del 2 maggio scorso, nessuno metterà in dubbio che le sue idee erano le più che giuste e che ci siamo ingannati tutti in modo clamoroso. Naturalmente, stavolta porteremo avanti il tutto in modo molto meno cruento, in modo da non versare una sola goccia di prezioso sangue magico…”_

_“State avendo qualche problema nell’adottare le nuove misure?”_

_“Naturalmente c’è una lista di Indesiderabili da cacciare” risponde Dolly, gli occhi che scintillano maliziosi, abbassando la voce a un sussurro confidenziale. “Gente che è rimasta fedele agli ideali corrotti di tolleranza, mésalliance sociale, amica di ibridi, babbanofili e traditori del sangue. Tutti facenti capo alla vecchia politica del vecchio rincretinito Albus Silente, di cui, se ben ricordi, avevo preso brevemente il posto, e al suo ridicolo Ordine della Fenice…”_

_“Ma naturalmente adesso la scuola è in ottime mani…”_

_“Oh, il giovanissimo Preside Arcturus Gaunt sta facendo un lavoro eccellente” conferma entusiasticamente Dolores. “E’ il braccio destro del Ministro, si può dire, colui che gli ha fatto vedere la luce…”_

_“E infine, Dolly cara, qual è la sfida più ardua che il tuo Dipartimento si trova ad affrontare in questi giorni movimentati?”_

_“Ahimè” dice la nuova amica della Vostra fedelissima, sventagliandosi con un centrino di pizzo con aria stanca e accaldata, “Il problema viene proprio dai dipendenti ministeriali delle alte gerarchie, che hanno legato le loro vite ai Nati Babbani, dando prova di un cattivo gusto senza pari. Si rifiutano di collaborare denunciandoli, e il Ministro è troppo tenero per stringere il pugno di ferro con loro… ma sono sicura che presto li staneremo tutti. Non possiamo certo aspettarci trattamenti di favore, noi stessi dobbiamo dare per primi il buon esempio… né possiamo essere accecati da ex eroi popolari con una cicatrice in fronte… simili beniamini tramontano presto nei gusti del pubblico, come tu ben sai.”_

_“Soprattutto se non hanno il buonsenso di intrattenerlo, come te, con esplosive, gentilissime e particolareggiate interviste!” La Vostra inviata sorride e vi rivela in anteprima un succulento scoop. “Naturalmente tu, cara Dolly, non hai nulla da temere, vero? Riconosco una Purosangue, quando ne vedo una…”_

_Dolores Umbridge si schermisce, ma la sottoscritta sa essere molto persuasiva, e infine apprende che gli antenati di Dolly appartengono alla prestigiosa lista Purosangue dei “Sacri Ventotto”: sono nientemeno che i Selwyn, che vantano un sangue puro e incontaminato da secoli!_

_La vostra inviata riprende a lavorare con rinnovata energia dopo questo succoso pettegolezzo…_

_Per leggere della morte di Rabastan Lestrange, uno dei primi oppositori del Regime, si veda a pagina 8. Per i recenti avvistamenti di Inferi e vampiri, a pagina 21. Per la nomina a Preside di Arcturus Gaunt, e le nuove misure disciplinari attuate a Hogwarts, pagina 16…_

Harry scagliò via il giornale, furioso. Odiava quelle due donne come poche persone al mondo, e non stentava a credere che avessero stretto amicizia. Il fatto che fossero le più fedeli sostenitrici del Nuovo Regime lo portava a farsi qualche domanda, soprattutto perché lo paragonavano a quello di Voldemort. Era più organizzato e… _legale_ , in un certo senso, eppure le somiglianze erano palesi. Cosa stava facendo? Lui aveva _sconfitto_ Voldemort. Era malvagio, senz’anima, e i suoi ideali erano tutto ciò che aveva aborrito… perché allora adesso Harry era d’accordo con la nuova politica, che rispecchiava così fedelmente quella del suo nemico mortale? E perché nessuno la metteva in discussione, ma si guardavano tutti l’un l’altro come a cercare rassicurazioni, come se andasse tutto bene? 

_Ma va tutto bene_ , pensò Harry, passandosi la mano sulla fronte, sulla quale era ancora visibile il fantasma sbiadito della cicatrice. _La cicatrice_ , pensò. 

_“Voldemort ha ucciso i miei genitori”_ , aveva detto ad Arcturus, in una delle loro sempre più frequenti conversazioni. 

_“Ma cosa dici, Harry? I tuoi genitori sono vivi, così come tutti i tuoi amici”_ , gli aveva fatto notare lui, ragionevole. 

Era vero, tutte le persone che amava erano felici e in buona salute… ma di certo non perché Voldemort aveva mostrato loro pietà. I Doni, pensò confusamente. Era stata la Pietra a riportarli in vita… abbassò lo sguardo, a disagio, chiedendosi se Arcturus avesse letto la verità nei suoi occhi, ma era difficile stabilirlo. 

“Albus Silente…” riprovò lui, quel giorno, ricordando la lotta solitaria del Preside, l’unico che avesse creduto al ritorno di Voldemort quando Harry gliel’aveva detto; la caccia agli Horcrux che aveva intrapreso insieme a lui; il senso di euforia e d’importanza che aveva provato nell’essere messo a parte delle sue congetture, vicino alle sue confidenze e depositario, almeno in parte, della sua fiducia… loro erano stati uniti contro Voldemort! 

“Non l’ha ucciso il tuo patrigno? Severus Piton?” chiese Arcturus, con appena una punta di esitazione, per non essere ritenuto indelicato. 

“Sì, ma…” Harry sospirò e ci rinunciò. Era così difficile spiegare le cose ad Arcturus! Forse avrebbe dovuto raccontargli tutto, e farla finita. Qualcosa gli diceva che il suo amico vedeva le cose più chiaramente di lui, che aveva senz’altro maggiore giudizio… era qualcuno di cui fidarsi, sì. E allora perché, ogni volta che lo guardava con quei suoi cupi, profondi occhi scuri, gli sembrava di perdere un battito? 

“E poi Lord Voldemort non è più. Tu lo sai meglio di tutti, dato che l’hai ucciso” disse Tom, calmo. 

“Sì” disse Harry. Di quello, almeno, era convinto. “Lord Voldemort non c’entra. Non questa volta.” 

“E’ solo che i suoi ideali si sono rivelati… corretti” continuò Arcturus, persuasivo. “Tutti i cambiamenti non avvengono mai in modo completamente pacifico. La rivoluzione ha sempre dei costi, ma ne vale la pena, Harry… per il Bene Superiore.” 

“L’ha detto Albus Silente” disse Harry, confortato da quelle parole. Era un concetto che capiva, qualcosa per cui, in passato, era stato disposto a sacrificarsi. S’interruppe, esitante. 

“Sì?” chiese Arcturus, con dolcezza. 

“Voldemort lo odiava, perché era un mago migliore di lui. Per vendicarsi, ha aperto la sua tomba e gli ha preso la Bacchetta di Samb…” s’interruppe, imbarazzato. 

“Sì?” fece Tom, incoraggiante, reprimendo un moto di stizza. Lui, Lord Voldemort, non era secondo a nessuno! 

“La bacchetta con cui lui ha sconfitto Grindelwald” si corresse, e Arcturus si mostrò deluso. Harry si sentì in colpa per non essersi confidato con lui. 

“Allora, vogliamo fissarla, questa famosa cena?” chiese lui, cambiando argomento all’improvviso. “Ormai la rimandiamo da settimane. Patricia è libera venerdì sera. E porta la tua incantevole Hermione.” 

“Naturalmente” disse Harry, sorridendo. 

Un post-it arancione interufficio svolazzò sulla scrivania di Harry e mancò di poco il suo occhio. 

_Finalmente_ , pensò, _un appuntamento con Kinglsey_. 

Il Ministro sembrava sempre lo stesso, solo molto stanco e provato. “Harry, caro. Siediti. Mi servirebbe un aiuto… posso contare su di te?” 

“Se posso” disse Harry, cauto. “Di che si tratta?” 

“Ecco… sei ancora celebre e popolare, soprattutto tra i dissidenti che sono rimasti. Fatti vedere, supporta il Nuovo Regime, e ne ricaverai dei benefici.” 

“Non mi serve un aumento, Kingsley. Ti ringrazio, ma mi dispiace… non reggo ad eventi pubblici e a conferenze-stampa, sono terribile in questo” disse Harry, a disagio. 

“Non ti sto suggerendo un _aumento_ , ma ti sto offrendo di risparmiare tua madre e tua moglie e di evitare loro le purghe anti Babbani di Dolores Umbridge: mi ossessiona con questa storia di non fare favoritismi” disse Kingsley, con voce piatta e distante. 

“Stai scherzando?!” gli gridò contro Harry, furioso. “E’ solo grazie a _mia moglie_ Hermione se ho sconfitto Voldemort! Mia madre è una strega potentissima ed è morta per salvarmi, non puoi essertene dimenticato!” 

“Sfortunatamente per te, Harry, le cose sono cambiate, e Voldemort non è più visto con tanto biasimo” disse Kingsley, freddamente. “E sono il ministro Shaklebolt per te: mi rivolgerai la parola con il dovuto rispetto. In nome della nostra amicizia e passata collaborazione, sto cercando di aiutarti. Sarebbe il minimo che puoi fare venirci un po’ incontro, vista la tua situazione a dir poco… _critica_.” 

“Va bene” disse Harry, stancamente. “Quindi Hermione e mia madre non subiranno ripercussioni? E neanche i Weasley?” 

“Posso sospendere la loro pratica, anche se sono già sulla lista degli Indesiderabili come Traditori del Sangue. Ad ogni modo, le persone a cui tieni sono decisamente troppe perché possiamo proteggerle tutte” disse Shaklebolt, freddamente. “Non posso garantire nulla per il clan dei Weasley, poi… figliano come conigli.” Harry lo fissò, sorpreso. I Weasley gli erano sempre stati simpatici, e Arthur e Molly lo avevano invitato spesso a cena… 

“Ti terrò lontana la Umbridge, ma hai un’intervista con la Skeeter domani alle 15. Pensi di potercela fare?” 

_E’ un incubo_ , tornò a pensare Harry. Era come chiedergli di ringraziarlo perché gli aveva risparmiato l’Ungaro Spinato per annegarlo in una vasca di Puzzalinfa. “Va bene.” 

“Eccellente. In confidenza, Harry, non sai quanto sei stato vicino a perdere le donne della tua famiglia. La Evans e la Granger sono da tempo nel mirino e ieri stavano per essere arrestate: le loro accuse erano già state formalizzate, ma una persona vicina a entrambi ha proposto questo ottimo compromesso...” 

“Sfruttarmi come _mascotte_ per tenere buoni i dissidenti?” chiese Harry, indignato, cercando di nascondere la preoccupazione che quelle parole gli avevano causato. 

“Se preferisci metterla così” disse Kingsley, affabile. 

“E chi è che dovrei ringraziare?” chiese Harry, incerto se fosse gratitudine il sentimento dominante tra quelli che provava. Non fu sorpreso della risposta. 

“Il tuo amico e più stretto collaboratore: il Preside Gaunt.” 

* 

Harry si adagiò sul divano. L’intervista era stata orribile esattamente quanto aveva temuto. La Skeeter era agguerritissima e non stava in sé dalla gioia nell’averlo a sua disposizione come vittima in apparenza compiacente. Lo aveva punzecchiato su tutto: dettagli intimi della sua vita privata, particolari su come aveva sconfitto Voldemort, ricordi di quanto era stato – a detta di lei – scortese, egocentrico ed esibizionista nei suoi anni di Hogwarts e in particolare durante il Torneo Tremaghi, e persino il suo rapporto con Silente. 

Al solito, rispondeva con “ehm” poco eloquenti che Rita infarciva e infiorettava sapientemente. Non era certo che Arcturus gli avesse fatto un favore. Però, dopo aver letto degli arresti dei Nati Babbani, catturati in frequenti, velocissimi raid senza che nessuno potesse più rivederli od ottenere informazioni sul loro conto, dovette ricredersi. 

_E cosa ne pensa del Nuovo Regime, signor Potter? Lei è sempre stato un grandissimo sostenitore del Ministro Shaklebolt, ma questa nuova svolta politica sembrerebbe in contrasto con i… principi da lei espressi in passato, dico bene? (La sottoscritta si riferisce all’intima e pericolosa amicizia con un Mezzogignate amante dalla violenza che ritiene i draghi innocui animaletti da compagnia e a numerose, dichiarate tendenze filobabbane e filoibride che interessano il Prescelto e la sua cerchia familiare, N.d.R)._

“Di certo è un periodo di grandi cambiamenti” ribatté diplomaticamente Harry, echeggiando le parole di Arcturus. “Farò del mio meglio per stare al passo e capire cosa sta succedendo…” 

“Cosa c’è da _capire_ , signor Potter, quando la Verità è stata rivelata a tutti?” 

Rita lo aveva guardato con sospetto sotto gli sbrilluccicosi occhiali di strass, e Harry aveva perso definitivamente la pazienza. 

“Le ho già riservato abbastanza tempo. James deve mangiare. Se ne vada da casa mia!” Harry era esploso, furioso per l’intervista chilometrica alla quale era stato costretto e provando un’insopprimibile voglia di scagliarle una fattura. 

_A questa domanda, il Prescelto glissa in maniera alquanto sospetta e maleducata: le sue discutibili frequentazioni continuano a influenzarlo negativamente, oppure è soltanto sorprendentemente ottuso? Potrei lanciare un sondaggio su questo argomento nel prossimo numero…_

Harry scagliò il giornale nel camino, maledicendo la Skeeter, la sua penna verde acido e la sua insultante rielaborazione personale dei fatti. 

“Harry, c’è Dudley” annunciò Hermione, sulla soglia, gettando un’occhiata preoccupata al caos della stanza. 

“Dudley?” chiese lui, spaesato. 

“Tuo cugino” gli fece presente lei, scuotendo la testa un po’ esasperata. 

“Lo so benissimo, Herm, solo che non è il momento…” 

“Ti avevo scritto per posta che sarei venuto. Sono da solo” disse il cugino, entrando. Esibiva la muscolosa stazza da pugile e gli tese amichevolmente il braccio grosso come un prosciutto. 

“Dud, davvero, quando dico che non è il momento intendo che non è… _sicuro_ per te, venirmi a trovare” disse Hary, in fretta. “Né per qualsiasi… ehm… parente babbano.” 

Dudley strinse gli occhi porcini e si sedette sul divano. Forse non aveva capito bene la gravità della situazione… d’altro canto, quando non si trattava di mangiare, il cugino non era mai stato esattamente un fulmine. 

“L’avevo capito, sono qui per questo. C’ero anch’io quando hanno attaccato la metro l’altro giorno, Howard si è preso una scheggia di vetro…” 

Howard era il figlio di Dudley, che aveva più o meno l’età di James. 

“Cavoli… mi dispiace, Dud. Senti” disse poi, dopo avergli riassunto la situazione “hai mai pensato di trasferirti all’estero per un periodo?” 

“Mi hanno chiamato a Boston per una serie d’incontri di pugilato…” 

“Magnifico. Accetta, anzi: porta tutta la tua famiglia.” 

“La situazione è tanto grave per quelli normali, allora? Cioè…uhm, per noi?” balbettò Dudley. 

Harry annuì. 

Il cugino lo ringraziò, si alzò e gli strinse la mano, ma ancora esitava ad andarsene. 

“I miei genitori… devo portare via anche loro?” 

Harry esitò a sua volta. Un impeto di odio e di collera, risvegliatogli dentro dalle parole di Arcturus lo afferrò con inusitata violenza. Aveva perdonato Dudley e si sopportavano cordialmente, anche se di tanto in tanto aveva l’insopprimibile voglia di dargli un pugno sul naso (al quale, probabilmente, il cugino avrebbe risposto con molta più forza, causando il suo ricovero immediato al San Mungo in stato d’incoscienza), ma gli zii erano tutta un’altra questione. Ricordò le notti passate nel minuscolo sgabuzzino pieno di ragnatele; i pugni callosi e le grida di zio Vernon; la sua faccia rubizza e gonfia quando faceva qualsiasi cosa ‘fuori dal normale’; la voce stridula e l’espressione tirata e fredda sulla faccia cavallina di zia Petunia, che lo guardava con quell’occhiata disgustata che riservava solo alle macchie più persistenti della sua cucina immacolata… Undici anni senza una parola d’affetto né un volto amico, passati tra bullismo scolastico e familiare, patendo la fame, svolgendo i lavori domestici più faticosi e andando in giro con vestiti sformati e rattoppati: biasimato, emarginato, picchiato, perché diverso, creduto malato… 

_Devono pagare_ , pensò improvvisamente. _Cruciali, torturali, sei migliore di loro,_ insisté la voce sconosciuta che era esplosa dentro di lui. 

Immaginò la faccia ossuta di zia Petunia, gli occhi pallidi sconvolti dal terrore, mentre un lampo rosso centrava in pieno il grosso petto di Vernon Dursley… si riscosse, tremando. Se lui _era_ migliore, non doveva usare quei metodi. Era superiore a tutto quello, no? All’improvviso, desiderò aver appoggiato il clima anti-Babbani con maggior fervore… Dudley continuava a guardarlo: se persino lui riusciva a percepire che c’era qualcosa che non andava, la situazione era davvero grave… 

Harry sospirò. “Sì, Dud” disse, a malincuore. “Porta via anche loro, e fallo il prima possibile.” 

_*_

Tom si sistemò la cravatta di seta sullo sparato bianco. 

“Non si può dire che questi Babbani non s’intendano, di moda” disse, rimirando Bella avvolta in uno svolazzante abito dorato, che ne metteva in risalto le forme prorompenti e la vita stretta. “Farai sfigurare la Granger.” 

“Ci vuole poco” commentò malignamente Bellatrix. Pensava incessantemente a quando si sarebbero sposati, o, nelle parole di Tom, avrebbero _legalizzato la loro unione_. Temeva di mandarlo in collera se gliel’avesse acennato, però, e cercava di stare calma e compiacerlo. Nonostante il successo che riscuoteva nel Mondo Magico, gli scoppi d’ira di Tom Riddle erano sempre più frequenti. 

“Perché dobbiamo ancora utilizzare queste false identità?” chiese Bellatrix, cauta. “Che senso ha ormai?” 

“Voglio fare di Harry il mio amico e collaboratore più fidato. Quale migliore vendetta dell’indurlo ad assecondarmi? Se sapesse chi sono, nonostante il Persuadeor, non potrebbe far altro che odiarmi” disse Tom, con voce piatta. 

Non _voleva_ che lo odiasse. Ma dopotutto, che gl’importava? Si sarebbe vendicato di lui comunque, alla fine… quell’inganno rendeva soltanto tutto più lento, complesso e appagante. 

“Potresti Imperiarlo con la Bacchetta di Sambuco” tentò Bellatrix. Avvertì la sua incertezza, e passò a dargli del tu, una forma confidenziale che le permetteva sempre più di rado. 

“La repulsione che prova per Lord Voldemort e ciò che gli ha strappato è troppo forte perché qualsiasi Maledizione possa contrastarla. Ho imparato dai miei errori, non sottovaluterò più il potere dei… _sentimenti_. Voglio che la nostra… amicizia sia totalmente disinteressata, almeno da parte sua.” 

Bella rimase in silenzio. Si vedeva che quella piega tra lui e Harry non le piaceva, ma quella sera non se la sentiva di contraddirlo di nuovo. “Ma ti vendicherai di lui, giusto? Di tutti loro. Mio Signore” aggiunse, in fretta, preoccupata di essere stata troppo indiscreta. Dopotutto, era quello che avevano progettato tanto a lungo… 

Tom sospirò. Aprì e richiuse le lunghe mani, nervoso, cercando di controllarsi. Non sapeva quanto avrebbe potuto resistere in quella posizione, visibile agli occhi di tutti: al potere, e, allo stesso tempo, ancora nell’anonimato. Le aggressioni e gli omicidi ai Babbani riuscivano a scaricare momentaneamente la sua tensione, ma non lo appagavano. Quando cedeva alla violenza, provava una sensazione simile ai suoi sporadici incontri sessuali con Bella: una bruciante, improvvisa soddisfazione, presto seguita da un vago e persistente senso di nausea. Il torpore lasciava il posto al disgusto e all’inquietudine, e allora tornava a pensare incessantemente, senza trovar pace. A come incatenare più strettamente a sé Harry, ai suoi occhi, alla sensazione di controllo e d’intenso piacere che aveva provato in quell’attimo in cui l’aveva visto così debole e indifeso al Paiolo Magico… ai suoi sguardi e alle sue parole, che non potevano fare a meno di sfidarlo… Era un’ossessione potente come una maledizione, che gli procurava un lieve disagio esistenziale, un incessante lavorio cerebrale, e dei sentimenti del tutto diversi dalla rabbia, ma altrettanto violenti… 

”Certo che mi vendicherò di lui. Prima o poi, voglio che realizzi come si sia reso un prezioso strumento del mio regime, come abbia tradito tutti i suoi ideali e i suoi amici per me e come mi si sia legato spontaneamente. Sarà allora… che lo distruggerò.” 

“E i Weasley, e l’Ordine delal Fenice?” 

“Pazienza, Bella. Abbiamo già conquistato tanto. Vedrai, la resa dei conti avverrà quando avremo tutti i Doni. Non può mancare molto, ormai. Andiamo a cena, e modifica i tuoi lineamenti: potrebbero riconoscerti.” 

I suoi pensieri virarono di nuovo verso la sua seconda, altrettanto persistente ossessione: Silente e Grindelwald. Dov’erano? Come sconfiggerli? Silente aveva detto la verità sui Doni? C’era solo un modo per scoprirlo... pensò di nuovo alla loro vicinanza, al loro legame… a loro due, diversi ma sorprendentemente simili, ai loro poteri incredibilmente forti, al loro sostegno reciproco: Grindelwald, che sfidava Bellatrix perché aveva colpito Silente. Lui, Albus Silente, il suo più grande nemico, che abbandonava il combattimento e Harry Potter, il suo pupillo, per soccorrere l’amante ferito. 

C’erano sicuramente loro sotto i documenti, autentici, seppur sempre in forma anonima, che venivano spediti regolarmente al Ministero in difesa dei Nati Babbani accusati di aver rubato le conoscenze dei maghi. Senza dubbio avevano una spia al Ministero… e tutti quei ridicoli volantini, su come Baghi e Babbani fossero tutti uguali, persino nel sangue, erano ridicoli, eppure così convincenti… come un tarlo che rodeva, paziente la mente di chi li leggeva… sì, era decisamente nel loro stile. 

Pensò di nuovo a Harry, alla sua fiducia ancora dubbiosa. _No, non voglio la sua amicizia_ , si disse, più sicuro di sé. _Non ne ho bisogno. Lui è talmente inferiore a me, soggiogato dalla Persuasione… non è neanche un mio degno rivale…non più_. 

Perché allora, anche se solo per un istante, aveva preso in considerazione un pensiero simile? 

* 

“Credo che tu abbia messo troppo sale nella zuppa, Herm” disse Harry, assaggiandola e sputando. Cercò di rimediare al danno, mentre Hermione tagliava le verdure. 

“Scusa… è che non sto tanto bene. Ho un po’ di nausea.” 

“Se vuoi possiamo rimandare la cena…” 

“Oh, no… la organizziamo da tanto tempo! Falli accomodare.” 

Puntualissimi, Arcturus e Patricia varcarono la soglia dei Potter. Sembravano molto affiatati: lui era giovane, lei matura, eppure erano entrambi bellissimi, la pelle pallida e gli occhi e i capelli scuri; erano alti e fieri, affascinanti e ben assortiti. 

Hermione sbiancò appena vide Bellatrix. “Tutto bene, cara?” chiese lei, formale, porgendole la mano perché la stringesse. La ragazza ricambiò, a disagio. “Scusa… per un attimo ho creduto…” si sfregò gli occhi e tornò ad armeggiare in cucina. 

Tom e Harry conversavano amabilmente. “Avresti bisogno di un elfo domestico” commentò il primo, arricciando il naso con disapprovazione agli strilli del loro primogenito. 

“Oh, mi piace prendermi cura di lui.” 

“Harry è un padre molto affettuoso” disse Hermione, mentre Bellatrix sollevava un sopracciglio. 

“Ma davvero?” 

Il suo tono diede i brividi a Hermione, che nascose la tensione con una risatina nervosa e li chiamò a tavola. 

La cena fu quasi allegra, con Gaunt e Harry che rompevano il ghiaccio. Tom dirigeva sottilmente la conversazione. Bellatrix si divertì a mettere in imbarazzo Harry, flirtando spudoratamente con lui, sbattendo le lunghe ciglia e toccandolo quando meno se lo aspettava, strusciandogli il ginocchio sotto al tavolo. Tom, intanto, incantava Hermione, ma non poté trattenersi dallo scoccare occhiate livide a Bella, che non cessò tuttavia le sue manovre. 

“Ho saputo che Harry collaborerà con il Nuovo Regime” disse Hermione, allegramente. “Non so come faccia a sopportare la Skeeter… ci ha fatto arrabbiare talmente tanto quando eravamo ragazzini! Sapete che è un Animagus non iscritto al registro?” 

“Ma davvero” disse Tom, interessato. 

“Già, si trasforma in uno scarafaggio… una volta l’ho catturata e l’ho chiusa in un barattolo…” s’interruppe, ridendo nervosamente. 

“Che storia spassosa” si complimentò Tom. “Chi l’avrebbe detto che un’affascinante giovane strega come te sapesse come vendicarsi di persone moleste e indesiderate?” 

Hermione s’impappinò e richiuse la bocca, imbarazzata, ma Tom le rivolse un sorriso dolce come miele. 

“Per restare in argomento, Harry, devi ancora raccontarmi di come hai gonfiato la tua vecchia zia…” 

Harry lo intrattenne con vari aneddoti di quella e di altre sue marachelle scolastiche: di quando si era introdotto nell’ufficio di Piton per rubare gli ingredienti della Polisucco; della volta in cui era stato scoperto con il Mantello dell’Invisibilità dall’occhio magico di Moody, e ancora, delle sue disastrose lezioni di Occlumanzia… 

“Una vita decisamente interessante e avventurosa per uno così giovane” disse Tom, ridendo. 

Mentre Bellatrix si stampava un sorriso in faccia e Hermione rideva di tutto cuore, Tom chiese, interessato: “Hai un Mantello dell’Invisibilità? L’avevo letto da qualche parte… sono molto interessato ai manufatti antichi che si tramandano nelle famiglie purosangue. Potrei vederlo?” 

“Ma certo” disse Harry, affabile. 

“Signore, possiamo lasciarvi un attimo da sole?” chiese Tom, sperando che Bellatrix si trattenesse dal Cruciare a morte la Sanguemarcio; teneva a mantenere sul leggero lo spirito della serata. 

“Sono sicuro che parleranno di bambini e consigli per il cucito” disse Harry, ironico, mentre Tom sorrideva di nuovo. Era bello vedere quel sorriso accendergli gli occhi, pensò Harry, sentendo il cuore martellargli stranamente in petto. 

“Oh, credo che le troveremo ancora integre… se facciamo in fretta” replicò Tom, complice. “Lo tieni nella tua stanza?” 

Harry annuì. La camera era ancora un tripudio di colori Grifondoro. “Ehm… scusa per l’arredamento” disse Harry, in imbarazzo, ricordando il loro precedente incontro. “Non c’è stato il tempo di cambiarlo, sai…” 

“Credo che lo stesso valga per il guardaroba” commentò Tom. Sorrise di nuovo, condiscendente, mentre osservava Harry, avvolto in un semplice paio di jeans babbani e una maglietta celeste dallo scollo a V, chinarsi ad estrarre il Mantello da un baule con diversi scompartimenti segreti. 

“Me l’ha prestato Malocchio” spiegò, facendo scattare magicamente l’ultima serratura e porgendo il Mantello a Tom. 

“E’ bello… sembra acqua intessuta” mormorò Tom, l’espressione rapita. Harry sorrise, compiaciuto per averlo sorpreso. “Non è che me lo presteresti… solo per poco? Vorrei esaminarlo.” 

“Anche Silente era interessato” disse Harry. “Tienilo quanto vuoi. Ehm… Art? Ho saputo quello che hai fatto per Hermione e la mamma… cioè, non mi va proprio a genio rilasciare interviste alla Skeeter, ma, ecco… ti ringrazio, è merito tuo se non sono sotto processo .” 

“Oh, sarebbe un peccato che streghe così dotate fossero vittime di pregiudizi simili” disse Tom, dolcemente. 

“Lo pensi davvero?” chiese Harry, sorpreso. 

“Non ti ho mai detto una cosa che non penso davvero, Harry” disse lui, sfiorandogli una guancia. “Conosco le donne della tua famiglia e le ammiro immensamente. Tuttavia, ti confesso che l’ho fatto più per te che per loro. Odierei darti un dispiacere.” Continuò ad accarezzargli lo zigomo, e Harry arrossì furiosamente, profondamente imbarazzato. Tom non aveva ancora capito se gradisse quelle attenzioni o ne fosse infastidito. Di certo lo confondevano e, per il momento, era quello che voleva. 

Tom gli passò le lunghe dita sulla fronte, in cui i pallidi contorni della cicatrice che gli aveva lasciato erano ancora visibili. “E’ qui che ti ha colpito” sussurrò, quasi rivolto a se stesso. 

Harry si sottrasse al suo tocco e fece un balzo indietro. 

“Dovremmo tornare di là” disse, leggermente rauco. 

“Dovremmo” concordò Tom, sbarrandogli la strada. 

“Arcturus, mi dispiace, ma non credo di aver capito cosa…” cominciò Harry. 

“Il dolce è in tavola!” gridò Hermione. Harry trasalì. Dal tono di voce, sembrava irritata. Si augurò che la fidanzata di Arcturus fosse ancora incolume. 

Il momento passò e Harry si riscosse, divincolandosi da Arcturus e aprendo la porta con un movimento deciso. 

“Hai ragione, non facciamo aspettare oltre le nostre donne. Potrebbero adirarsi” disse Tom, con grazia e appena un accenno di malizia, nascondendo il Mantello sotto la giacca. 


	23. Le conseguenze dell'amore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius e Remus vedono sciogliersi la loro unione; Fleur e Gabrielle sono processate per il loro status di sangue. Sirius, furioso, attacca la Umbridge...

#  XXIII. 

#  Le conseguenze dell’amore 

“Dovremmo smetterla, Blaise” disse Draco, ansante. Si districò dal groviglio di lenzuola scomposte e si alzò per rivestirsi. 

“Lo dici sempre” disse l’altro, stiracchiandosi annoiato. L’orgasmo lo lasciava sempre spossato; galleggiava in un senso di languido torpore. Sprofondò nei cuscini, contemplando Draco che girava nudo per la stanza a recuperare i pantaloni, il suo bel corpo tutto spigoli e contrasti, fatto di luci e ombre. 

“Stavolta dico sul serio. Insomma, ti sembra _logico_ quello che stiamo facendo? Il mondo è sottosopra, il Signore Oscuro ha trasformato tutti in suoi burattini, Potter rilascia interviste alla Skeeter, l’Opposizione è composta più che altro da Mangiamorte rinnegati e potenzialmente suicidi – ovvero i sottoscritti – condannati al silenzio e, in tutto questo, noi cosa facciamo?” 

“Scopiamo” concluse Blaise, angelico. “E quindi? Perfino Silente non ci trova nulla di strano!” 

“Beh, strambo lo è sempre stato” concesse Draco, ripensando al loro ultimo incontro. 

Silente aveva contattato Draco perché usasse il suo lavoro al Ministero per spiare le mosse della Umbridge, della quale era sempre stato un favorito, per farsi dare l’elenco dei maghi e delle streghe il cui Stato di Sangue era sotto processo. 

“Sei insospettabile” gli aveva detto Albus, tranquillo. “Le rigide posizioni della tua famiglia, da sempre ossessionata dalla purezza del sangue, ti concedono un notevole vantaggio, senza contare che tuo padre è uno degli alleati più potenti di Voldemort… oh, non era un’offesa, Draco, ma una semplice costatazione. Dopotutto non ci scegliamo i nostri parenti… mio fratello Aberforth, ad esempio, nutre un’ossessione non del tutto salutare per gli ovini…” Silente s’interruppe allo sguardo perplesso di Draco. “Ma sto divagando, ahimè… è una brutta abitudine, non è vero? Quanto alla cara Dolores, basterà qualche lusinga per farla parlare, e sarà più che felice di darti i nomi dei maghi sotto processo e degli Indesiderabili: adora vantarsi dei propri successi…” 

E Draco l’aveva fatto. La Umbridge era stata felicissima di accoglierlo nel suo lezioso, orrido ufficio. Si chiese come avesse fatto a fidarsi di lei al quinto anno… e poi si rese conto che non l’aveva mai fatto. Aveva sempre valutato i professori secondo l’abilità che avevano o meno di favorirlo, restando indifferente o quasi ai loro metodi e principi: la strega aveva lusingato la sua ambizione ponendolo a capo dell’Inquisizione, e tanto era bastato a lusingare il suo ego quindicenne. Intanto, lui ufficialmente lavorava, agli ordini di Voldemort, per replicare il Persuadeor, ma fortunatamente Rookwood sembrava incredibilmente confuso dopo la fatidica serata del 2 maggio, e non era riuscito a riprodurlo né a ricordare come l’aveva fabbricato. 

Non c’erano solo i Nati Babbani da tenere d’occhio: gli archivi erano pieni di Indesiderabili, quasi tutta gente con cui si era scontrato a scuola: i Weasley, traditori del sangue, e tantissimi insospettabili con parentele ibride non gradite. Draco inviava i nomi a Silente, alternando diversi gufi: una volta in cui il caso era stato particolarmente urgente, l’ex Preside aveva inviato Fanny la Fenice con la risposta, che era apparsa, bruttina e bruciacchiata, in una palla di fuoco, nel camino della cucina dei Malfoy con un messaggio in becco, facendo trasalire Pansy. 

Chissà come, Silente riusciva sempre a produrre certificati che, al momento dell’udienza fatidica che avrebbe condannato il povero Nato Babbano in questione, attestavano la presenza di un parente mago più o meno lontano nell’albero genealogico, il che salvava il malcapitato dalle grinfie della Umbridge e da quelle ancor più letali dei Dissennatori... 

_“Ti ringrazio per il lavoro che stai facendo, Draco” disse Albus Silente, con l’aspetto giovanile che non camuffava più sotto la Pozione Invecchiante._

_“Faccio solo il mio dovere” minimizzò lui, imbarazzato da quel riconoscimento. “La fidanzata del mio amico Blaise è una traditrice del sangue, devo aiutarla.”_

_“Sono piacevolmente sorpreso dalla tua maturazione e dalla coraggiosa consapevolezza che hai dimostrato nel realizzare i tuoi errori” disse Silente, affabile. “E ti fa onore proteggere Ginny Weasley, nonostante la relazione che la lega al tuo compagno.”_

_Draco impallidì ulteriormente e lo squadrò con sospetto, ma Silente sorrideva bonariamente. Aveva il sospetto che si stesse divertendo un mondo._

_“Come diavolo fa lei a saperlo?”_

_“Oh, chiamala pure intuizione” disse Silente in tono leggero, rivolgendogli un brevissimo occhiolino. “Il tuo segreto è al sicuro con me: d’altro canto, non sono nella posizione adatta per giudicare. Arrivederci, Draco” dsse affabilmente Albus, allontanandosi e canticchiando tra sé un brano delle Sorelle Stravagarie._

_“Lei. Lei è… lei ha un amante. Un complice!” gli gridò dietro Draco, colto da un’illuminazione._

_Silente non si girò, ma sventolò allegramente la mano e scomparve._

“Allora” disse Blaise “che c’è, stavolta? Sei rientrato tardi e Pansy ti ha chiuso nello sgabuzzino delle scope?” 

Draco inspirò profondamente. Era difficile dargli quella notizia quando era nudo, caldo e provocantemente a letto. Avrei dovuto dirglielo prima, pensò, ma era inutile piangere sul calderone versato. Inspirò profondamente e dichiarò: “Pansy è incinta.” 

“Ne sei sicuro?” 

“Dannatamente sicuro” rispose lui. “Ha fatto un test al San Mungo, me l’ha confermato oggi.” 

“Oh” fece Blaise. Un silenzio imbarazzato si protrasse tra loro e crebbe fino a diventare insopportabile. 

“Non… ti aspettavi che avrei smesso di avere rapporti con mia moglie, vero?” chiese Draco. In effetti, aveva smesso quasi del tutto. Era successo solo una sera di un paio di mesi prima, quando erano entrambi molto tristi e molto ubriachi, soli in mezzo a quegli sconvolgimenti che ancora non capivano, la confusione che minacciava di divorarli vivi. Avevano trovato conforto l’uno nell’altra e Pansy lo aveva stretto a sé, tranquilla e sorridente, dandogli forza. In quel momento, stretto a lei, Draco aveva pensato di farla finita con Blaise, ma poi lo aveva rivisto, ancora… e ancora. A quanto pareva, però, quella singola volta con Pansy era bastata. Era in dubbio su molte cose, ma era certo di voler rimanere al fianco di sua moglie e del bambino. 

“Anch’io sto ancora con Ginny” disse Blaise, e una fitta di acuta gelosia invase Draco, che li immaginò insieme. Non era difficile figurarsi la sua pelle pallida e coperta di efelidi sotto la cascata dei lunghi capelli rossi contorcersi sotto le spinte di Blaise… anche lei era stata sua amante. “Non è un problema, davvero. La nostra relazione è sempre stata molto… _aperta_ , se sai cosa intendo.” 

Draco annuì, cercando di trovare la risoluzione necessaria a troncare con lui. 

“Senti, davvero, non c’è bisogno di farne un dramma” disse Blaise, scendendo dal letto senza accennare a rivestirsi. Lo baciò. “Non ti chiederei mai di lasciare Pansy. Sono felice per te. Tu, invece… sei contento?” 

“Sì. Oh, sì, sono molto felice” disse Draco, pensando all’erede che avrebbe avuto e illuminandosi di un sorriso. Avrebbe tanto voluto essere un padre migliore di quello che Lucius Malfoy era stato per lui… 

“Mi preoccupo, però… sai, di questi tempi… cercherò di non correre rischi inutili. Per loro.” 

“Bene” disse Blaise, sollevato. “Mi fido di Silente… sì, ok, lo so che è assurdo, e potrai rinfacciarmi di averlo detto a tutte le prossime feste di compleanno, ma comunque è così.” 

“Credo che abbia un amante” disse Draco, confidandogli i propri sospetti. 

“Oh, come sei ingenuo, Dray!” Blaise gettò la testa all’indietro e rise. “Ma come fai a non averlo capito? Sul serio… vesti colorate, capelli lunghi fino alla schiena, canta ad alta voce e nonostante l’età ballava meglio di tutti al Ballo del Ceppo… davvero non te n’eri accorto? Io l’ho capito al quarto anno.” 

Draco rise, poi tornò serio. 

“Senti, qualsiasi cosa succeda..:” 

“Non smetteremo di essere amici” lo rassicurò Blaise. “Ma non c’è problema, sul serio, possiamo continuare… questo” disse, baciandogli le labbra. 

“E’ un problema per _me_. Diventare padre e… fare questo con te. Non mi sento a posto, ecco” disse Draco, sospirando profondamente. 

“Un Malfoy con degli scrupoli morali, chi l’avrebbe mai detto?” 

“Non prendermi in giro, ok?” chiese Draco, staccandosi da lui, riluttante. “Non rendermi le cose più difficili… sto cercando di fare la cosa giusta, una volta nella vita.” 

“E va bene, come vuoi.” Rimasero lì, in piedi, valutandosi in silenzio per quello che sembrò un tempo interminabile. 

“Oh, al diavolo” sbottò Blaise, colmando la distanza che li separava. “Che ne dici di un’ultima volta?” 

Draco si lasciò abbracciare. 

* 

Sirius sbuffò. Il suo matrimonio con Remus era stato dichiarato illegale. Provava una rabbia divorante, che gli faceva desiderare di restare per sempre in forma animalesca, squarciare, attaccare... Aveva pensato di fare qualche rappresaglia al Ministero, ma la vista del suo figlioccio, Harry, che collaborava con la Skeeter e sosteneva il Nuovo Regime così apertamente, l’aveva portato a mettere in dubbio le proprie convinzioni… era sempre stato così, o quello che c’era prima era stato tutto un errore? I Babbani e gli ibridi andavano sottomessi, i Nati Babbani spazzati via, ma allora perché sentiva che tutto era così… _sbagliato?_

Remus aveva avuto la reazione opposta: era sprofondato nel senso di colpa e se ne stava per ore immobile sulla sua poltrona a fissare il soffitto. Anche se non lo diceva apertamente, Sirius gli leggeva negli occhi il pentimento e i ripensamenti sulla loro unione, da quando il Ministero l’aveva annullata. E le cose non avevano fatto che peggiorare. 

“Se volete” aveva detto Runcorn con voce profonda, il dipendente che gli aveva notificato l’annullamento, “potete continuare a vivere insieme. La convivenza non è stata ancora dichiarata un reato, per quanto la cosa potrebbe presentare notevoli… ripercussioni.” 

Così era stato, infatti. Nonostante le gentili parole dell’amico Arcturus Gaunt, che aveva parlato a suo favore, l’omosessualità di Remus era stata bollata come perversione e, pochi giorni dopo, era stato bandito a vita dall’insegnamento con una nota ufficiale del Ministero. A Sirius era stato tolto il lavoro da Spezzaincantesimi ed era retrocesso al ruolo di un comune sottoposto all’ufficio Auror, e solo perché Harry si era dato la pena di assumerlo. Nonostante la frustrazione, Sirius sapeva che era Remus ad avere i problemi maggiori. 

“Non avremmo dovuto” aveva detto una volta, piano, quando pensava che lui dormisse. “Mi chiedo se ne valga la pena.” 

Sirius osservava impotente l’aprirsi di un baratro tra loro, mentre Teddy veniva deriso ed emarginato a scuola per via della sua situazione familiare e si metteva nei guai un giorno sì e l’altro pure partecipando a più di una rissa e tornando a casa con lividi e ginocchia sbucciate… 

… finché un giorno successe l’irreparabile. Dolores Jane Umbridge in persona si presentò alla porta e comunicò loro, con un sorriso lezioso stampato in faccia, che non potevano tenere più Teddy. 

“La vostra unione innaturale è da considerarsi nulla, come vi è già stato notificato in data…” Sirius strinse i pugni, mentre lei sciorinava articoli e comma e Remus chinava la testa, afflitto. “L’adozione di Edward Lupin da parte di Sirius Black non ha pertanto valore. Non c’è alcun legame biologico né altro rapporto riconosciuto tra voi” cinguettò, allegra, il sorriso grande e malvagio sulla faccia rubizza, come se avesse appena inghiottito una grossa, succulenta mosca. “In definitiva, dato l’ambiente malsano in cui si trova a crescere e i problemi di integrazione che il bambino deve subire quotidianamente per via della sua situazione familiare anomala, il summenzionato Edward Lupin verrà affidato alla madre con decorrenza immediata.” 

“Mi sta togliendo la custodia di mio figlio?” chiese Remus, la voce tremante di collera, finalmente riscosso dall’apatia che lo aveva bloccato per tutte quelle settimane. Estrasse la bacchetta, ma Sirius fu più veloce. 

“Dovrai vedertela con me prima di toccare Teddy, faccia da rospo!” gridò. La bacchetta guizzò ancora e ancora, e lampi rossi fecero accasciare a terra la Umbridge, sollevando il suo orrido cardigan rosa a scoprire le gambe tozze. 

“Questa è per il mio figlioccio, Harry” disse, e una fattura le colpì la mano che brandiva la pergamena dall’aria ufficiale. Sirius sperò che avrebbe portato le cicatrici del suo attacco… 

Percy Weasley sopraggiunse sul posto. “Dolores… ma cosa…?” La strega si rialzò, decisamente contusa e malconcia, ma con un’espressione di malcelato trionfo sul volto flaccido. 

“Sirius Black, la dichiaro in arresto per attacco a dipendente ministeriale” disse Percy meccanicamente, gli occhi vitrei. 

“Sirius… NO!” gridò Remus, mentre lacci crudeli si stringevano ai polsi del compagno. 

“Non peggiori la situazione, signor Lupin. Pensi a suo figlio” disse la Umbridge, soave. 

* 

“Senti, lo so che sei ancora arrabbiato” disse Regulus a Charlie, stanco del suo continuo alternarsi di silenzi cupi e scoppi d’ira. 

“Sono incazzato nero” sbottò il rosso. Erano nella casa di Grimmauld Place, protetta dall’Incanto Fidelius. “Come hai potuto farti incastrare di nuovo da Bellatrix?” 

“Non è che mi abbia lasciato molta scelta!” s’infervorò Regulus. “E comunque è lei quella che controlla i Mangiamorte, adesso: se pensi che possa dire qualcosa di più e restare impunito… a proposito: tu sei l’unico, a parte Padma, a non essere vincolato dalla Spira di Nagini, il che vuol dire…” 

“…che posso insultare la puttana di Voldemort a piacimento? 

“Che puoi leggere le informazioni sui piani dei Mangiamorte direttamente dalla mia mente e poi passarli agli altri… a Silente” disse Regulus, realizzando che, in effetti, non c’era praticamente nessun altro degno di fiducia. Harry, a quanto pareva, era diventato la mascotte del nuovo regime. 

Charlie rimase in silenzio, poi sbottò. “Perché non me l’hai detto prima? Perché non ti sei fidato di me?” 

“Temevo che ti allontanassi da me… e volevo proteggerti…” 

“ _Io_ avrei bisogno di protezione?” chiese Charlie, ironicamente. Erano vicinissimi, e lo sovrastava di almeno una spanna: era muscoloso e massiccio, e il suo abbraccio poteva stritolarlo in una morsa se avesse voluto. 

Regulus deglutì sonoramente, osservando i suoi muscoli scolpiti sotto la maglietta. “Charlie… davvero, mi dispiace” disse, distogliendo lo sguardo e cercando di regolarizzare il proprio respiro. Era alle dipendenze di Bellatrix, Charlie era in pericolo e adesso a malapena si parlavano... cercò di trattenere lacrime d’impotenza e frustrazione, senza riuscirci, e si sentì debole e patetico per questo. 

“Shh. Su, Reggie, non fare così” lo consolò Charlie, rabbonito. Mani grosse e callose gli asciugarono gli occhi. “Ascolta… non te l’ho ancora detto ma… mi dispiace sul serio per Rabastan. So che era tuo amico.” 

Regulus annuì, seppellito nel suo abbraccio confortante. 

“Vieni” disse il rosso “o ti sollevo di peso.” 

Regulus sorrise e si lasciò condurre in camera. 

Quando furono a letto, Charlie si bloccò, e Regulus si sollevò su un gomito a guardarlo. “Non devi farlo per compassione” disse, cercando di raccogliere lo scarso riserbo che gli era rimasto. “Se… ce l’hai ancora con me, intendo.” 

“Mi chiedevo se potessi vedere la Spira” disse Charlie, piano. 

“Meglio di no… davvero, non ti piacerebbe…” provò a dire Regulus. 

Charlie gli slacciò la camicia, con lentezza, e passò le dita sul marchio stampato a fuoco sulla sua pelle, poi lo baciò, e Regulus rabbrividì, la pelle sensibile e irritata. 

“Quella cazzo di sadica. Fottuta. Sgualdrina.” Imprecò, aggrappandosi alle lenzuola. “La mamma aveva fatto proprio bene a farla fuori. A proposito, come…” 

“Possiamo parlarne _dopo_?” chiese Regulus, ansante, il petto che si alzava e si abbassava. 

“Ma certo, Reg. Tutto quello che vuoi.” 

“Beh, comunque se mi capita a tiro la uccido” riprese, dopo che ebbero fatto l’amore con foga. 

“E’ pericolosa, Charlie!” 

“Vuoi che non lo sappia? Non sopporto che ti abbia ridotto così, che lei e Voldemort… – sì, lo dico ad alta voce, Reg, anzi lo urlo: Voldemort! – ci abbiano fatto questo…” 

“Abbassa la voce…” 

“Non me ne frega niente se Kreacher o la tua mammina ci sentono!” tuonò Charlie. 

“Non è per questo. E’ che è pericoloso che si sappia di noi. Guarda Sirius e Remus… insomma, potrebbero rovinarci di brutto.” 

“Già, perché adesso siamo in forma smagliante.” 

“Per le persone che amiamo, dobbiamo ancora nascondere… questo” disse Regulus, poggiando la testa sul suo petto e baciandolo all’altezza del cuore. 

“Ci sarà mai un giorno in cui potremo dichiararci?” 

“Non lo so” sospirò Regulus. “Ma Bella già lo sa, me l’ha letto nella mente. 

“Perché non ha preso provvedimenti, allora?” chiese Charlie, preoccupato. “Perché non l’ha detto a Voldemort, o a qualcuno del Ministero?” 

“Per controllarmi meglio, credo. Di certo non conterei sul suo buon cuore. Ha fatto fuori Rabastan, dopotutto… era suo cognato.” 

“E Rodolphus?” 

“E’ violento e ambizioso, non credo che neanche la morte del fratello lo fermerà. Io non conterei su di lui… anzi, non mi fido di nessuno.” 

“Possiamo fidarci solo di Silente.” 

“Sì… solo di lui” concluse Regulus, stringendo Charlie a sé. 

* 

“Sono passato per sapere come stavi” disse Theo a Padma. 

Lei era ancora sconvolta e in lutto; indossava una tuta babbana. Lui la osservava, odiandosi perché non poteva fare a meno di notare tante piccole cose di lei. La sua intelligenza e la sua gentilezza, tanto per cominciare; e poi era così bella, anche nella disperazione, i capelli tirati in una coda e gli occhi vulnerabili segnati da profonde occhiaie. 

Le loro conversazioni erano sempre più incalzanti. Lui, Draco, Charlie, Ginny, Regulus e lei discutevano i piani del Nuovo Regime, occasionalmente raggiunti dal professor Silente. 

“Voldemort non vuole palesarsi. Vuole solo dividere e terrorizzare, ma presto si farà avanti e noi lo attaccheremo. Finché resta a scuola, non posso esporre gli studenti al pericolo.” Silente non disse che Voldemort aveva la Bacchetta Invincibile: li avrebbe solo demoralizzati ulteriormente, ma Padma sapeva. 

“Sono stata così stupida. Volevo il brivido, la conoscenza a tutti i costi. E Rabastan... oh, è stata colpa mia! Se non mi avesse visto con Greyback…” 

“Shh” sussurrò Theo, abbracciandola. Prima di realizzare quello che stava facendo, sentì le sue labbra che le accarezzavano la guancia, vicinissime alla sua bocca. 

“Scusami, non dovevo…” disse, scostandosi imbarazzato. In realtà, quel bacio lo aveva elettrizzato come niente era riuscito a fare per tantissimo tempo. La desiderava anche così, depressa e innamorata di un altro… 

“Non è questo, è che…” 

“E’ troppo presto. Lo so.” 

“C’è… qualcos’altro. Qualcun altro” disse Padma, affranta. Si sollevò, inspirò profondamente, inarcando la schiena, e si passò la mano sulla pancia, facendo aderire allo stomaco la tuta sformata. Era visibilmente gonfia. 

“Padma! E’…?” 

“Di cinque mesi. E si, è di Rabastan” disse lei, seccamente. 

“Non avrei osato insinuare…” 

“Theo, davvero, che importanza ha?” sospirò Padma, e solo in quel momento Theo vide che, nonostante il seno più tirato e la pancia già voluminosa, il resto del corpo, prima voluttuoso e deliziosamente in carne, era molto più magro di quanto ricordasse. I suoi polsi erano così esili che avrebbe potuto schiacciarli con una mano. 

“Non sei contenta di… avere qualcosa di lui?” provò a consolarla Theo, esitante. Non sapeva cosa dire. 

“Non lo so” ammise Padma. “Sento di non essere pronta per affrontare tutto questo. E c’è un’altra cosa… Rodolphus Lestrange, il fratello di Rabastan. Rab mi ha confidato che ebbe il Vaiolo di Drago da piccolo. A quanto pare gli ha lasciato un segno permanente… è completamente sterile.” 

“Pensi che potrebbe volere il bambino?” afferrò al volo Theodore. “Lo reclamerebbe?” 

Padma annuì. “Già mi cercano come Indesiderabile. Il Ministero me lo strapperebbe se partorissi al San Mungo, ormai non posso più nasconderlo per molto” commentò Padma, realistica. “Rodolphus è un Mangiamorte purosangue: non vede l’ora di avere un erede Lestrange che continui la tradizione di famiglia… non credo che gli sia importato più di tanto neanche della morte di Rab…” Padma singhiozzò. “Scusami, non sono proprio di compagnia, oggi.” 

Theodore s’inginocchiò davanti a lei e le prese le mani. “Sposami, Padma.” 

“Cosa?” la ragazza si ritrasse di scatto. 

“Non ti chiedo niente, davvero” disse, e lei notò che i suoi occhi erano sinceri e commossi. “Non lo faccio per romanticismo.” _Anche se credo di aver perso la testa per te_ , pensò, ma non lo disse. “E’… per proteggerti, capisci? Sono un Mangiamorte anch’io, nessuno sospetterà niente se dico che è mio figlio… non te lo toglieranno.” 

“Saresti pronto a riconoscerlo?” chiese Padma, sconvolta. 

“Non preoccuparti per me, non ho legami… ti prego. Fammi fare qualcosa di giusto nella mia vita” disse Theo. “Non dovremo fare niente, se non vuoi” si affrettò ad aggiungere. “Sarà un Nott, poi, quando quest’incubo sarà finito…” 

“Forse posso cavarmela, Theo. Non posso chiederti un sacrificio del genere… insomma, potresti sposare chiunque!” disse lei, esitante 

_Ma non voglio chiunque_ , pensò Theo. “Possiamo scogliere il matrimonio e dire la verità quando i tempi saranno migliori… se sarai d’accordo. E sì, ne hai bisogno. Hai visto quello che stanno facendo ai figli delle coppie non sposate e a quelli a cui hanno annullato il matrimonio? Ti toglieranno il bambino e ti interrogheranno: lo farà il Ministero se non ci penserà prima Lestrange. Ti prego, accetta.” 

“Sì. Oh, sì, Theo, grazie” disse Padma, stringendolo in un abbraccio impulsivo, lacrime calde di affetto e sollievo a solcarle il viso. 

* 

Estella Henrietta Snape nacque all’inizio del nuovo anno. Somigliava ben poco a Lily. I suoi occhi, blu come quelli di tutti i neonati e di certo non a mandorla, si erano scuriti molto presto, e dalla testa spuntava una zazzera di irti, disordinati capelli neri; la sua pelle era pallida e ricoperta di fossette. Nonostante questo, Severus la trovava la bambina più bella del mondo. 

Lily aveva perso il lavoro al Ministero per via del suo Status di Sangue ma, protetta da Harry, continuava a fare umili lavoretti casalinghi. 

“Ho incontrato Arcturus Gaunt a Diagon Alley. Mi ha offerto il posto di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure” disse Piton. 

“Il posto di Remus” commentò Lily, scuotendo la testa. Qualcosa non quadrava. Ma cosa? 

Severus annuì. “Credo di dover accettare, Lily. Forse troverò altri testi che mi aiuteranno nei miei esperimenti, e poi voglio vederci chiaro sulla faccenda dei Serpeverde: non possono darmi a bere che sia l’unica Casa rimasta.” 

“Ma cosa dici, Sev?” chiese la moglie, fissandolo con gli occhi spalancati. “Tu e io siamo sempre stati Serpeverde, come tutti gli altri.” 

“Stai scherzando, Lily? Eri una Grifondoro, con Sirius e James… litigavamo tutto il tempo per questo. Se glielo chiedi, te lo confermeranno di certo…” 

“Non è divertente, Severus. Ho avuto problemi a farmi ammettere a Hogwarts perché Serpeverde non accettava quelli come me. Perfino tu mi hai chiamata Sanguemarcio!” 

Severus sospirò. Lily non stava scherzando, eppure era sempre lei: lo guardava con fiducia e affetto, come se fosse lui ad avere qualche problema. 

“Prendi il posto, ci servono un po’ di soldi” concluse Lily, in tono pratico. 

_Qualcosa non quadra_ , tornò a pensare Piton, man mano che le settimane passavano a Hogwarts. Arcturus Gaunt cercava la sua amicizia, ma la sua fredda affabilità non lo convinceva, anzi lo inquietava. Dissennatori pattugliavano la scuola a tutte le ore, stringendola in una cappa opprimente e gelida: perché mai adottare simili misure di controllo? Una notte in cui non riusciva a dormire, aveva visto una sagoma volare fuori dalla finestra. Poteva essere… Gaunt? Quegli occhi neri, profondi e bui come tunnel, sembrava gli leggessero l’anima. Gli studenti, poi, erano il sogno di ogni insegnante: educatissimi, compunti e ordinati… ma tutta quella disciplina era innaturale. Nessuno dei Mangiamorte o dei sospetti affiliati all’Oscuro insegnava a Hogwarts, questo era vero; ma i ragazzi vestiti nelle impeccabili divise verdi erano decisamente troppo rigidi e disciplinati per dei normali adolescenti. 

Insegnare la sua materia preferita gli piaceva. Amava la Difesa contro le Arti Oscure… amava le Arti Oscure, e non l’avrebbe di certo negato a se stesso. Semplicemente, faticava ad ammettere a se stesso che gli mancavano tante cose che avrebbe creduto fastidiose o poco importanti, quando era stato professore per la prima volta, come ad esempio dare punti alla sua Casa, Serpeverde, e penalizzare le rivali. Ricordava perfettamente la rivalità con gli insulsi e sentimentali Grifondoro, la volenterosa stupidità dei Tassorosso, la neutralità dei cerebrali Corvonero. Ebbene, adesso non provava più piacere a insegnare: non aveva più dei preferiti, né qualcuno con cui prendersela o a cui togliere punti. Nessuno era più curioso o adulatore, più incapace o più… insolente degli altri: erano tutti lì, seri, concentrati, attenti, irreggimentati. La classe modello, ed era una noia mortale! Persino le lezioni non avevano il brivido del proibito, non quando il Preside organizzava quelle sessioni extra di duello, alle quali solo i suoi favoriti erano invitati. Piton sospettava fortemente che Gaunt insegnasse incantesimi molto più oscuri dei suoi. 

Ricordò il lampo di sfida negli occhi verdi di Harry e l’espressione impudente con cui, dopo avergli scagliato una Fattura Pungente quando lui l’aveva colpito a tradimento per sfogare le proprie frustrazioni, gli aveva risposto, sarcastico: 

“Non c’è bisogno di chiamarmi signore, professore.” 

Si riscosse; non avrebbe mai creduto che potesse mancargli qualcosa del genere. Gli angoli della bocca sottile si arricciarono e sorrise di sé. 

_Sentimentale_ , pensò con disapprovazione. Quei pensieri lo riportarono a Lily: era preoccupato dalla sua confusione e dalle prese di posizione di Harry, a lui così estranee e sempre più vicine a quelle di Gaunt. Tutta quell’attenzione mediatica, poi… 

Scosse la testa e continuò a percorrere la Sezione Proibita della Biblioteca, cercando di capire i misteri che celavano i Ritornati e come arginare quella non voluta immortalità. 

“Buongiorno, Severus” lo salutò il Preside, facendolo trasalire. 

Decisamente c’era qualcosa che non andava nella fredda familiarità di Arcturus Gaunt quando lo salutava, in quegli occhi pieni di ombre che lo soppesavano, lo scrutavano… un serpente straordinariamente simile alla Nagini che lo aveva ucciso riposava nell’Ufficio che un tempo era stato di Silente, il trespolo della sua fenice sostituito da un terrario. La figura che aveva visto volare nella notte, simile a un Dissennatore e solo vagamente più umana, poteva forse essere la sua? 

Ricambiò il saluto, ricorrendo all’Occlumanzia. 

Era sempre più convinto che il Preside Gaunt fosse Lord Voldemort. 

* 

Gabrielle uscì di corsa dall’ufficio, imprecando contro i cavilli delle traduzioni giuridiche; entrò nel bagno stretto e puzzolente e vomitò l’anima. 

_Dev’essere qualcosa che ho mangiato_ , pensò, osservando con disappunto la pancia leggermente gonfia che rovinava appena la sua figura perfetta. 

“Gabrielle Delacour, il tuo stato di sangue è dubbio” le annunciò un mago dall’aria antipatica non appena varcò la soglia. 

“Sono una Mezzosangue!” protestò lei, indignata. Iniziò a scalciare e a protestare, i capelli in disordine e il colorito verdastro, finché non fu colpita, Disarmata e trascinata di peso nella Sala delle Udienze al primo piano. 

Una giovane donna dai lunghi capelli biondi si precipitò ad abbracciarla. “Fleur… oh, _Fleur!_ ” singhiozzò Gaby, stringendo la sorella. “Anche tu qui?” chiese, atterrita, pensando a quello che poteva significare. 

Fleur, di nuovo vistosamente incinta, scrutò la sorellina con preoccupazione. “Speravo che non ti avessero preso…” 

“I nostri genitori erano un mago e una strega, cosa vogliono da noi?” 

Bisbigliavano concitate tra loro, mentre venivano condotte nei sotterranei e fatte sedere su due poltrone di ferro, munite di spesse, ossidate catene dall’aria minacciosa. 

“Qualcuno deve aver scoperto che nostra nonna era una Veela… mi hanno preso dei capelli e hanno fatto degli esami per vedere quanto siamo ibride.” 

“Ma come possono saperlo? E poi che autorità hanno? Siamo _francesi_ , per l’amor del cielo!” 

“Mi dispiace, sorellina. Credo di averlo spifferato io non volendo, durante l’intervista al Tremaghi… dissi che la mia bacchetta aveva un capello di Veela nel nucleo…” 

“Silenzio” intimò la bassa, tozza e repellente figura di Dolores Umbridge, entrando nella sala insieme ad altri giudici decrepiti e dalla faccia incartapecorita. Dissennatori si serrarono su di loro, risucchiando i loro pensieri felici. Catene le si strinsero intorno ai polsi, e Gaby sentì che tutto era perduto. 

I capi d’accusa erano palesi. Documenti provavano senz’ombra di dubbio che la nonna delle Delacour era una famosissima Veela ammaliatrice di uomini. 

“Qualcuno dica a Bill che lo amo” disse Fleur, alzando il viso con coraggiosa disperazione, mentre la Umbridge leggeva la sentenza. 

Un giovane moro spalancò la porta e Gabrielle tremò involontariamente nel riconoscerlo. 

“Fermi” ordinò Arcturus Gaunt. “Liberatele.” 

“Arcturus, caro, temo che tu non abbia l’ _autorità_ …” iniziò la Umbridge, indicando la spilla simbolo della sua nuova carica, che raffigurava un enorme paio di pinze intente a strappare le spine a una rosa bianca su sfondo verde. 

“Temo, Dolores, che tu non sappia con chi hai a che fare. Il Ministro Shaklebolt sarà molto interessato nel sapere che la tua decantata parentela con i Selwyn è falsa. Rilascia le signore, che certo non sono meno streghe di quanto lo sia tu” disse lui, formale, la voce vellutata intrisa di minaccia. Un lieve movimento del polso, e i Patroni a forma di lince della Umbridge sparirono, lasciando i Dissennatori a penetrare le sue difese, a nutrirsi delle sue paure… 

“Molto bene” disse lei, i lineamenti contorti dall’odio, osservando Harry che, alle spalle di Arcturus, la guardava con un sorriso soddisfatto. “Il loro Stato di Sangue è in regola. Lasciatele andare!” 

Gabrielle e Fleur corsero incontro a Harry e ad Arcturus. 

Tom Riddle soffocò i ringraziamenti della mezza Veela che aveva sedotto. “Ringrazia Harry, che me l’ha detto per tempo perché potessi intervenire.” 

“Harry, _mon cher_!” disse Gabrielle, soffocandolo in un abbraccio. 

“Ehm… sì, Gabrielle, di niente, davvero” disse lui, a disagio. 

Le due sorelle furono accompagnate all’atrio e lasciate alla reciproca compagnia, dopo che Harry ebbe mandato un Patronus a Ron e Bill per avvertirli che era tutto a posto e che le loro compagne sarebbero tornate a casa presto. 

“Se fossi in te, sorellina, non flirterei tanto con il Prescelto” la stuzzicò Fleur, ritrovando la calma e respirando a pieni polmoni l’aria inquinata di Londra come se fosse un balsamo ristoratore. 

“E’ tanto evidente?” chiese Gabrielle, abbassando le ciglia. 

“Lampante” dichiarò Fleur. “E vedi di farti sposare presto da Ronnie, piuttosto. Sei incinta anche tu, fidati, ormai sono un’esperta. Spero per te che non sia un maschio, altrimenti dovrai chiamarlo Hugo come papà: si offenderà a morte se non lo fai.” 

“Ma cosa…?” protestò Gabrielle, indignata. Una gravidanza indesiderata era già troppo da sopportare, e adesso Fleur voleva anche imporle quell’orribile nome da Babbano del secolo scorso? 

“Se è maschio, il mio si chiamerà Louis. Hugo tocca a te, sorellina” decretò Fleur, con un sorriso complice. 

* 

Sirius giaceva sul pavimento freddo e sporco. Non poteva credere che stesse succedendo di nuovo. Lui, sbattuto in una cella ad Azkaban, senza poter chiamare Harry, né un avvocato, né sapere quando si sarebbe tenuto il suo processo e quanto l’avrebbero tenuto dentro. Ricordi della sua precedente reclusione, alimentati dai Dissennatori, la sua unica compagnia, lo attraversarono fino a spaccargli la testa. 

_James e Lily, morti, il tradimento di Codaliscia, un bambino che urlava in lontananza…_

_L’espressione ferita di Remus, i suoi occhi azzurri offuscati da un velo di tristezza, il viso di nuovo segnato dalla preoccupazione. Lui, Sirius, non meritava una seconda opportunità. Come aveva potuto credere che Remus avrebbe voluto una seconda vita con lui, che l’avrebbe reso felice? Magari amava ancora Tonks, si era intromesso a forza nella loro famiglia…_

_Teddy morto; Harry in pericolo._

Dissennatori venivano a tormentarlo, regalandogli soltanto incubi e neanche un’ora di riposo. Era affamato, assetato e lacero: la cella non aveva né un pagliericcio, né un vaso da notte. Nessuno veniva a portargli da mangiare e le ore si confusero, disperate e nere, identiche l’una all’altra. Forse erano già passati giorni… Sirius aveva già tentato diverse volte di trasformarsi in cane, ma non ne aveva le forze. Durante la precedente reclusione, la propria sofferenza e la convinzione di essere innocente lo avevano sostenuto insieme a una cieca, bruciante disperazione, un desiderio divorante di vendetta. Ma per cosa lottare adesso? Il mondo era sottosopra, gli avevano tolto tutto, e probabilmente era proprio quello che volevano: lasciarlo morire lì, consumato dai rimorsi, i ricordi felici che gli venivano risucchiati uno a uno… 

_Giocava con Teddy a scacchi magici… Teddy rideva, cadeva e rimontava sulla scopa che gli aveva regalato… Lui e Remus si scambiavano un bacio appassionato, incuranti degli eventuali studenti di Hogwarts appostati alle finestre… Ancora loro, raggianti, che coronavano il loro amore in presenza di Harry, James e Lily, le persone che più avevano amato…_

Disperazione. Monotonia. Infelicità. Gli occhi rossi di Voldemort sporgevano nel viso serpentino e scarnificato. Lily e James Potter, i cadaveri a poca distanza l’uno dall’altra, morti la notte di Hallowe’en, e un bambino che strillava, abbandonato nella sua culla… 

Una mano lo artigliò e lo scosse energicamente. 

_Sì, facciamola finita_ , pensò, ma le sue braccia lottarono d’istinto, cercando di scrollarsi di dosso la figura incappucciata che lo sovrastava… 

Ma il suo respiro non era un sibilo freddo e rantolante, e la sua mano su di lui era calda e gentile… 

“Sirius! Per l’amor del cielo, andiamocene di qui!” 

Era Harry. 

“Ti hanno chiuso dentro due notti… l’aggressione a un dipendente ministeriale è una cosa seria, che ti è saltato in mente? Certo, trattandosi della Umbridge, hai la mia più completa approvazione…” Harry continuava a parlare, cercando di mascherare la propria preoccupazione, e intanto scrutava il padrino, esaminandone gli occhi incavati, lo sguardo lucido e febbrile, le guance già un po’ emaciate e le vesti sporche e in disordine. 

“Ma cosa ti hanno fatto? Non hai mangiato?” 

“Non preoccuparti per me” tagliò corto lui. “Come hai fatto a tirarmi fuori tanto in fretta?” chiese, ancora spaesato, scostandosi la frangia dagli occhi. 

“E’ stato Arcturus” ammise Harry, abbassando lo sguardo. 

“Cos’ha voluto in cambio?” indagò Sirius, sentendosi d’un tratto più lucido. 

Harry esitò, poi si morse la guancia, pensieroso. “Nulla, siamo amici. Sei stato prosciolto, ha pagato dei testimoni per dire che è stata la Umbridge ad attaccarti per prima…” 

“L’ha fatto, anche se a parole e non con la bacchetta” ribatté Sirius, cupo. “E Teddy, come sta? Remus…” 

“Remus ci aspetta fuori” disse Harry. 

La prigione di Azkaban era tetra e si ergeva su un’isola fortificata e protetta da mura invalicabili. Un responsabile umano, mingherlino e terrorizzato, li guidò fuori. Harry scacciava i Dissennatori evocando Patroni dalla forma di cervo, rimediandosi occhiate torve da parte del loro accompagnatore. Li condusse fino a una barca nera e spettrale, e li lasciò senza una parola. Sirius, confortato da Harry e dalla speranza di rivedere Remus, afferrò i remi e cominciò a traghettarli energicamente a riva, nonostante la debolezza. Harry gli diede manforte e continuò a parlare. “Era così preoccupato, Sirius.... ci ha avvertiti subito tramite Metropolvere. Non so cos’avrebbe fatto, se ti fosse successo qualcosa…” 

“Davvero?” chiese Sirius, speranzoso. 

“Remus è solo in ansia per questa situazione, come tutti. Ma ti ama, Felpato, lo sai” disse Harry, con calore. “E Teddy sta bene, è con Tonks e Moody… quelli del Ministero non possono trovare niente da dire contro di loro, sono sposati e Mezzosangue entrambi. Tonks sta per partorire, tra l’altro… dice che potrai vedere Teddy quando vorrai…” 

Ma Sirius non lo ascoltava più. Erano approdati a riva, e vedeva solo Remus che tendeva le braccia verso di lui. 

“Sirius!” gemette il compagno, il viso sconvolto e tirato, ogni fibra del suo corpo e dei suoi sinceri occhi blu che portavano incisi l’amore e la preoccupazione per lui, un sorriso a rischiararlo per l’incredula felicità di rivederlo. 

“Perdonami. Non lasciarmi più, ti prego…” 

“Non c’è niente da perdonare” disse Sirius, stringendolo a sé. 


	24. La promessa e l'erede

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A seguito di una conversazione con Harry, Tom propone un'idea del tutto inaspettata a Bellatrix...

**XXIV.**

**La promessa e l’erede**

“Non so come ringraziarti per Fleur e Gabrielle, Arcturus” disse Harry per l’ennesima volta, il viso scintillante di buonafede e gratitudine. 

“Me l’hai già detto” disse Tom, con un sorriso indulgente. “Più volte.” 

Lo aveva invitato a Hogwarts. Il parco risplendeva di colori autunnali; giallo, marrone e arancio. Il crepuscolo gettava un’atmosfera sospesa e malinconica sulla sagoma imponente e familiare del castello. A Harry piaceva camminare velocemente, sferzato da raffiche di vento autunnale un po’ troppo fredde, e osservare le fredde acque cristalline del lago e i rami del Platano Picchiatore che si agitavano minacciosi in lontananza. 

“Hogwarts è sempre stata una casa per me” gli aveva detto Harry. E Arcturus, sebbene sostenesse di essere cresciuto a Durmstrang, sembrava capirlo, come se conoscesse da una vita quel luogo e vi fosse perdutamente affezionato. Era raro per il giovane Preside mostrare una qualsiasi emozione. Harry era felice di condividere qualcosa con lui. 

“Sul serio” proseguì, strattonandogli il braccio e sollevando il mento per guardarlo con i grandi occhi sinceri “se c’è qualsiasi cosa che posso fare per te, non esitare a chiedere…” 

”Ma davvero” gli fece eco Arcturus, freddamente. Assunse la caratteristica posa inespressiva, il volto una maschera fredda. Harry si morse una guancia, chiedendosi se avesse detto qualcosa di sbagliato. Magari si era offeso. Le reazioni dell’amico – poteva chiamarlo così? – erano spesso imprevedibili. Lui gli aveva fatto tutti quei favori: prima aveva protetto Lily e Hermione, poi aveva fatto rilasciare Sirius, e adesso anche le sorelle Delacour… e Harry si sentiva in debito, ma forse Arcturus lo aveva fatto solo per amicizia e non gradiva che lui si sentisse in obbligo di ricambiarlo? E certo non gli avrebbe fatto pesare che non gli aveva ancora restituito il Mantello, era il minimo che poteva fare. 

Tom sogghignava tra sé. Harry non poteva sospettare che si era già servito da solo, non aveva certo bisogno di lui per ottenere ciò che voleva. Non era stato difficile, in una delle sere in cui era invitato a cena, sfilare l’anello ad Hermione con un po’ di Maledizione Imperius. La ragazza reagiva bene al Nuovo Regime, pensò Tom, non del tutto sorpreso. Era un utile strumento per rafforzare le leggi che si stavano instaurando sempre più prepotentemente, sconvolgendo l’assetto della Comunità Magica. Hermione Granger era abituata a obbedire, a rispettare le regole e a farle eseguire. Sì, era decisamente un soggetto più utile al Ministero che ad Azkaban. Harry, al contrario, era ancora preda di mille dubbi, che si annidavano in quegli occhi verdi che Tom poteva leggere con tanta facilità. Rappresentava una sfida così interessante convincerlo, blandirlo, portarlo sempre più completamente dalla sua parte… 

Gli era bastata una veloce occhiata alla piccola pietra nera per accorgersi con furia che Gellert Grindelwald gli aveva mentito solo in parte quando, nel loro ultimo scontro, si era vantato di avere entrambi i Doni che gli mancavano: aveva la Pietra della Resurrezione! 

_Avevano_ , pensò stizzito; doveva includere anche Silente con lui. Era certo che ci fossero loro dietro a tutti i tentativi di sabotaggio, sempre più costanti, che il Nuovo Regime riceveva quotidianamente. Una radio clandestina, _L’Eco della Fenice_ , era stata aperta; cambiava sede e frequenze a ogni trasmissione. Ogni settimana lo speaker, usando voci contraffatte, raccomandava ai maghi dissidenti di restare uniti, di proteggere i Babbani con Incantesimi di Difesa e di diffondere gli ideali di tolleranza e uguaglianza. 

Lo Statuto di Segretezza era ormai abolito, per quanto gli effetti a lungo termine di tale decisione Tom Riddle, Lord Voldemort, non li aveva ancora previsti, né gli interessavano più di tanto. L’importante era che i Babbani li temessero, che si fossero accorti di loro e che si sentissero giustamente vittime, prede dominate da esseri infinitamente più brillanti e potenti di loro. Molti ancora non se ne rendevano conto, ma bastava seminare il panico e il caos per far loro abbassare la testa. 

Dissennatori, Thestral, draghi e altre creature sorvolavano il cielo di Londra; maghi facevano incantesimi allo scoperto o compivano maledizioni sugli incauti Babbani che capitavano loro a tiro alla piena luce del giorno. I Babbani, in soggezione, nonostante l’Altro Ministro controllato da Schaklebolt avesse dichiarato la resa incondizionata ai maghi, speravano ancora che si trattasse di un incubo. Inoltre, il Nuovo Regime si era attirato una gran quantità di attenzione da parte della comunità magica internazionale, e in particolare quella dei Paesi vicini, _in primis_ Francia e Germania. I governi magici di tutta Europa avevano preso le distanze dalla follia britannica di ‘revocare lo Statuto di Segretezza, che aveva garantito la sopravvivenza magica per lunghi e pacifici secoli’ e, almeno nominalmente, si erano uniti per dichiarare l’embargo e lo stato di guerra contro la Gran Bretagna. L’esercito a capo di Voldemort, però, che ufficialmente appartenente al Ministero, conteneva vampiri, Giganti, Inferi, Goblin, Centauri e Lupi Mannari: le sue file s’ingrossavano a vista d’occhio, e le creature magiche, più che felici di liberarsi dal controllo al quale da sempre erano state assoggettate, erano così temibili se scatenate che le esigue forze dell’ordine dei Paesi stranieri ci avevano pensato due volte prima di affrontarle e, visti i risultati catastrofici, si guardavano bene dal riprovarci. Per contro, crescevano anche i simpatizzanti del Nuovo Regime, che venivano da tutto il mondo a studiarne da vicino la realizzazione e tornavano in patria auspicando un simile rinnovamento. 

Naturalmente, continuò a pensare Voldemort mentre fingeva di ascoltare Harry che sproloquiava sulla nuova, inaspettata gravidanza di Hermione, c’erano dei traditori al Ministero. Alcuni erano già stati scoperti e arrestati, ma dovevano essercene altri… come spiegare altrimenti la fuga di notizie che portava sempre al salvataggio _in extremis_ dei Nati Babbani, a favore dei quali spuntavano misteriosamente dei certificati che ne attestavano la parentela magica, per quanto lontana? 

Sapeva di avere nemici nascosti da cui guardarsi. Forse i traditori erano proprio fra i suoi Mangiamorte; Bellatrix avrebbe dovuto usare la Legilimanzia per stanarli. Piton non lo convinceva: da come lo guardava, sospettava già di lui. Aveva fatto bene a tenerselo vicino, a Hogwarts… 

Naturalmente c’era Silente dietro, sì, sempre lui, l’ipocrita Babbanofilo che ostacolava la sua opera di epurazione… bigliettini dall’aria intrigante e divertente, una macchia di colore così speranzosa sul tetro grigio che aveva imposto nel blasone ufficiale del Nuovo Regime, piovevano dal cielo e davano speranza alla gente dall’aria preoccupata e frenetica che, senza farsi vedere, li stringeva per un attimo tra le mani prima di affrettarsi a ultimare le compere, a testa bassa. Libelli polemici che satireggiavano le convinzioni e le contraddizioni del Nuovo Regime sostenevano che tutti, Maghi e Babbani, erano imparentati; che persino le famiglie Pursonague avevano del sangue corrotto; che erano uguali sulla carta e nel sangue, discendenti da un unico ceppo! Voldemort aveva dato ordine d’intercettarli: una volta uno gli era addirittura piovuto in testa uscendo dal Ministero e l’aveva strappato con furia, a mani nude. Persino i suoi piani a volte venivano sventati. Un attacco a un famoso ospedale londinese era stato sabotato. Un altro, diretto a una scuola Babbana del centro, aveva fatto meno danni del dovuto. Per non parlare di quello all’orfanotrofio in cui era cresciuto: qualcuno, di cui sospettava fortemente l’identità, vi aveva apposto delle protezioni magiche. Nel tempo che aveva impiegato a contrastarle, tutti gli inutili e piagnucolanti mocciosi si erano messi in salvo anche se l’edificio, almeno, era crollato. 

I Babbani ormai non potevano negare l’esistenza dei maghi, anche se li chiamavano ‘extraterrestri”, “generazione indaco”, “soggetti a forte potenzialità ESP” e “affetti da mutazione genetica sconosciuta”. 

_Che nomi pittoreschi_ , pensò Voldemort, arricciando le labbra: la loro scienza era ancor più assurda delle loro sciocche fantasie, nel patetico tentativo di voler afferrare l’essenza del potere: l’impalpabile, qualcosa di superiore a loro e al di là della loro portata. Alcuni temerari erano riusciti a catturare dei Maghi, che naturalmente li avevano Obliviati ed erano scappati prima che potessero ‘studiarli’ in appositi laboratori, che per rappresaglia erano stati incendiati. Ogni città o villaggio faceva capo a un governatore di comprovata ascendenza magica, che ne controllava la politica e Impieriava le personalità locali di spicco. E tutti i bambini o adulti che avessero interazioni con un mago dovevano essere… sottomessi. Fin dalla più tenera infanzia, gli ibridi e i Babbani dovevano capire chi era a comandare… 

Lord Voldemort sorrise: Silente e Gindelwald non potevano fare nulla per contrastarlo. Non avevano nulla, né alleati consistenti né una vera alternativa da offrire. Agivano da soli, e presto avrebbe scoperto dove si rifugiavano, anche se le ricerche nei villaggi magici più famosi non aveva dato frutto, e sarebbe stato sospetto far girare le loro descrizioni… come al solito, una fitta di collera lo invase per non essere riuscito a uccidere Grindelwald, nonostante il vantaggio che gli si era offerto la notte in cui aveva preso il Ministero con il Persuadeor. Dopotutto, erano sue le idee che aveva utilizzato: il dominio sui Babbani, per quanto lui non si celasse dietro il falso idealismo del ‘Bene Superiore’, se non per convincere chi gli era vicino. La Bacchetta Invincibile, di cui ormai era l’indiscusso Padrone. E Grindelwald, un potenziale alleato, era dichiaratamente suo nemico: stava dalla parte del filoibrido, babbanofilo, della sua nemesi, Albus Silente! Come poteva sovvertire così i propri principi? Albus Silente sapeva essere persuasivo con gli ingenui che non lo conoscevano, certo, ma avrebbe giurato che l’altro, un Mago Oscuro secondo solo a se stesso, avesse il potere di convincerlo com’era successo in gioventù, di sedurlo… poteva succedere il contrario? Una vampata di stizza lo invase: rivide mentalmente le immagini del Pensatoio di Silente, due ragazzi abbracciati ma inequivocabilmente _maschi_ , presi l’uno dalle carezze dell’altro e tremanti. Dimentichi del mondo al di fuori e, forse, dei loro sogni di potere…. 

Poteva esserci cosa più innaturale, più indegna… strinse inconsapevolmente il braccio di Harry, che protestò. 

Lo frustrava e lo provocava insieme il fatto che Harry si fosse chiaramente affezionato a lui, e che non lo sfidasse mai apertamente. Restava al suo fianco, fiducioso e aperto, come in quel momento… s’impose di sorridergli e allentò la presa. 

“Tutto bene, Arcturus?” chiese Harry, liberando il braccio e squadrandolo preoccupato da dietro gli occhiali. Li aveva cambiati da poco e non erano più tondi, ma rettangolari e più stretti; gli davano un’aria matura, professionale. Risaltavano ancor di più i suoi occhi… 

_Ma che m’importa di dettagli simili_ , pensò stizzito Tom _. E’ solo perché è stato un pezzo della mia anima che m’intriga, mi attrae, che voglio…_ no, lui non lo voleva. Che pensiero assurdo. 

“Ma certo… dicevi?” la sua mano si chiuse su quella di Harry. _Sottile ma forte_ , pensò, tracciando i contorni ben definiti del palmo. Fece scorrere le dita sulle nocche, immaginando le articolazioni che si flettevano, il sangue che scorreva sotto le vene… Un lampo di rabbia cieca, inconsulta, lo invase come un’onda scarlatta. Fu preso dal desiderio irrefrenabile di strappargli quelle ossa fragili una ad una, lentamente… Quanto avrebbe goduto nel sentire lo strappo della cartilagine e nel vedere il suo sangue, scuro e mortale, scorrere a fiotti! Immaginò l’espressione di Harry, ferita e meravigliata; l’incomprensione e la muta supplica che avrebbe visto nei suoi occhi mente continuava ad artigliarlo… 

“Ahi” esclamò Harry, cercando di ritirare la mano. Tom non glielo permise. 

“Senti, non sono sicuro che mi piaccia questo gioco…” fece lui, incerto. 

Tom continuò a tenerlo fermo, mentre con l’altra mano gli premeva le unghie al centro del palmo tenero, facendolo rabbrividire. 

“Cosa? Quale gioco?” chiese, noncurante, guardandolo con occhi scuri che sembravano sinceramente spaesati. 

“ _Questo_ ” disse Harry deciso, affondandogli le unghie nella mano che ancora teneva intrecciata alla sua. 

“E di cosa si tratterebbe, esattamente?” 

_Controllo. Curiosità. Dominio_ . No, non c’era altro, non _poteva_ esserci altro. Voleva prolungare il gioco, ma alla fine era soltanto quello che voleva: vendicarsi, fargli del male con dolce e studiata lentezza… si ricompose, il respiro lievemente affannoso che si regolarizzava. 

“Non lo so” disse infine Harry. Tom si ritrasse, e vide che il Prescelto – che appellativo idiota – rimaneva deluso dalla freddezza e dalla noncuranza che dimostrava. 

“Mi stavi dicendo” disse formale, come un semplice conoscente con il quale i rapporti fossero stati perfettamente normali “quanto mi sei grato.” 

“Oh, sì.” Harry si riscosse, un po’ sconcertato. “Me lo diresti se… potessi fare qualcosa per te, se c’è qualcosa che di cui hai bisogno, non è vero?” 

Eccola, quella fastidiosa intimità, quella vicinanza molesta, la preoccupazione nel vederlo turbato. Quella sua pura, inconsapevole offerta di amicizia, quello sguardo sincero e indifeso che aveva quasi il potere di turbarlo… Tom aveva notato che, anche se era a disagio quando lo toccava, Harry non poteva fare a meno di cercare la sua approvazione, di capirlo, di avvicinarsi a lui facendosi strada nelle sue difese. Poteva essere solo un effetto del Persuadeor? Contro ogni logica, sperò che non lo fosse. 

“Me lo prometti, Harry?” chiese Tom, la voce più carezzevole, suadente. “Faresti qualsiasi cosa per me, se ne avessi bisogno?” 

_Io non ho bisogno di lui, ma tanto vale lasciarglielo credere_ , pensò. Poteva sempre tornargli utile. 

“Sì” disse Harry, dopo appena un attimo di esitazione. 

Erano arrivati al castello. Dovevano salutarsi, ma nessuno dei due si muoveva. 

“Perché?” chiese Tom, cercando i suoi occhi. Non vi scorse né dubbi, né menzogne. “Non sei obbligato, lo sai.” 

“Io… voglio solo… non lo so, ecco. Pensavo che… sarebbe bello contare su qualcuno, no? Un aiuto. Un amico” disse Harry, biascicando per tutto il tempo. Ma le ultime due parole erano decise. 

“Hai molti amici, Harry. Una grande famiglia” disse Tom, sforzandosi di mantenersi distaccato. Il ragazzo aveva forse bisogno di lui? 

“Ma tu no” disse Harry, piano, arrossendo per l’imbarazzo. “A parte la tua ragazza, voglio dire…” 

“Ho la scuola e la mia mente brillante. Un vero uomo, un grande mago basta a se stesso, è assolutamente autonomo. Privo di vincoli. Non lo credi, Harry?” 

“Non è questo. E’ che… mi fa piacere l’idea che siamo amici, che tu possa contare su di me, che tu…” s’interruppe, imbarazzato. “Lascia perdere, non so perché ho aperto questo discorso.” 

_E così non lo sai_ , pensò Tom, sempre più divertito. 

“Ti ringrazio” rispose, cercando di infondere calore nella voce. “Penso lo stesso di te” continuò a recitare. 

Non potevano esserci dubbi, no, lo stava solo manipolando. Non provava assolutamente nulla per la sua offerta di amicizia incondizionata… il ragazzo era così sciocco! Ingenuo e inconsapevole con le sue manifestazioni d’affetto e le sue parole avventate, e non si accorgeva di nulla... era quasi… _tenero_. Harry era attratto da lui nella stessa misura in cui lo sospettava e lo temeva, pur senza saperlo, ma non poteva celargli alcun segreto. 

“Volevo chiederti” Harry lo strappò di nuovo alle sue elucubrazioni “faresti da padrino al bambino?” 

Sembrava aver recuperato la calma e la vena amichevole e invadente, pensò Tom, di nuovo seccato. Harry aveva seguito alla lettera il consiglio di sfornare altri pargoli, cosa che Tom gli aveva detto solo per distrarlo dal pensare alla politica, scienza per la quale, con gli assurdi scrupoli morali che ancora si annidavano nel suo cervellino, il ragazzo decisamente non era portato. 

“Se è maschio lo chiameremo Albus Severus” continuò lui, infervorato, e Tom seppe di averlo perso. Era tornato in una dimensione di luce e normalità in cui lui non poteva seguirlo: le gioie familiari e tutte quelle storie di bambini e donne incinte gli facevano soltanto venir voglia di Cruciarlo a morte. 

Si era sorbito le inconcludenti chiacchiere di Hermione su come una seconda gravidanza neanche a distanza di un anno la stancasse, sui nomi da dare al secondo marmocchio... Hermione era un po’ triste di non avere voce in capitolo sulla questione, anche se non aveva molte opzioni da suggerire. Tom si sorprese che, nonostante il vecchio babucco l’avesse manipolato come una pedina e fosse stato pronto a sacrificarlo per il Bene Superiore, il suo secondo figlio ne avrebbe portato il nome: chissà che faccia avrebbe fatto Harry, se avesse saputo che il mentore che aveva venerato per tutta l’adolescenza aveva creato un Horcrux e complottava con Grindelwald! Ma era meglio tenerlo all’oscuro… per non parlare del secondo nome. 

Severus Snape era stato la nemesi scolastica di Harry, del padre e degli amici: si chiese quale folle impulso lo avesse preso nel proporre i nomi di due persone che lo avevano raggirato e/o angariato per anni. Perché non chiamarlo Tom, e chiudere in bellezza? O magari Vernon, come lo zio che lo aveva maltrattato…. Decisamente il ragazzo aveva una vena autolesionista, o un senso dell’umorismo un po’ macabro e più sottile di quanto gli avesse dato credito. “Sarebbe un grandissimo onore per me” disse, soave. 

“Tu e Patricia non metterete su famiglia, allora? Ehm… insomma, non credi che sia ora?” 

Tom sbuffò. Di nuovo quella fastidiosa, innocente invadenza, come se lui fosse una persona normale che dovesse rendere conto delle proprie scelte… 

“Non ci abbiamo ancora pensato” ammise Tom. “Certo, prima dovremmo sposarci.” 

“Sai, Artie… non credo che sia giusto” disse Harry, all’improvviso. “Discriminare i figli fuori dal matrimonio e… tutto il resto. Tutto il casino che è successo con Sirius e Remus…” 

“Magari il Ministero ha adottato una linea troppo dura in quel caso. Sicuramente è stata un’idea di Lucius Malfoy, non ricordo di avervi preso parte” mentì Tom. 

Era così facile raggirare le persone buone, far loro credere di essere nel giusto… Harry era sollevato, gli occhi che gli brillavano, e Tom trattenne il respiro nel riconoscere un sentimento dal quale aveva creduto di essersi liberato del tutto: era felice che il ragazzo lo approvasse! Era di nuovo furioso. Cosa poteva contare la sua opinione? Tanto più che Harry era solo una delle tante pedine e neanche la più importante: una dolce, lenta, giocosa vendetta, nulla di più… 

“Ma tu e Pat vi sposerete, vero?” 

Tom cercò, senza riuscirci, di non pensare alla faccia di Bellatrix Lestrange al sapere che il Prescelto la chiamava Pat. 

* 

_“Dovresti mettere su famiglia anche tu, Tom…è ora.”_

Quelle parole importune lo fecero rimuginare per giorni. Era un tarlo ossessivo che non voleva andarsene. Poco importavano i panegirici di Lucius Malfoy su quanto avessero il Ministero sotto controllo, e ancor meno la cieca devozione di Bellatrix che, da quando le aveva affidato i Mangiamorte, non lo contraddiceva né lo sfidava più: si limitava a essere la sua seconda in capo, fedelissima, fervente e adorante. La magia era potere, indubbiamente. Ma non poteva nulla senza la conoscenza. 

Di notte si rigirava i libri proibiti di Hogwarts fra le mani, insieme a quelli di Durmstrang che aveva trafugato Bella quando lo aveva risorto, e pensava... a Harry e alla sua destabilizzante normalità, a quanto lo irritasse; alla sua famiglia sempre in aumento. Non voleva essere da meno in qualcosa, no, ma se avesse avuto un figlio non sarebbe mai stato come i suoi insulsi mocciosi. _Banale. Comune. Ordinario._ E più la soluzione gli sfuggiva, più quella nuova sfida lo allettava… 

“Bella” esordì, qualche tempo dopo. 

Erano nel maniero un tempo appartenuto ai Gaunt, inaccessibile e grandioso come avrebbe sempre dovuto essere. Bellatrix si lisciò la veste da Mangiamorte e lo guardò da sotto le palpebre abbassate. Lord Voldemort aveva dei cerchi violacei intorno agli occhi, segno delle diverse notti insonni in cui non aveva cercato la sua compagnia. Un sorriso di trionfo gli incurvava le labbra sottili. Attirata la sua attenzione, continuò: “Sto pensando che è una vera vergogna che le famiglie Purosangue non siano più prolifiche. Tutti si riproducono, popolando il mondo di progenie magica a suo modo utile, ma certo non indispensabile e volgarmente comune: i Potter, i Weasley, gli inutili Tassorosso e i cervellotici Corvonero, e noi cosa facciamo, a parte questo sterile e disgustoso atto meccanico?” chiese, con un annoiato gesto della mano che voleva essere esplicativo più che volgare. 

Bellatrix fremette; un lampo di indignazione scintillò nei suoi occhi scuri. A lei quello ‘sterile atto meccanico’ non dispiaceva affatto. Se c’era, anzi, qualcosa che aveva odiato nel matrimonio e adorato nel suo amante e Signore, era stata quella: la mancanza di obblighi da assolvere, il condividere il letto per puro piacere senza pensare alla propagazione della stirpe magica. 

Lo ascoltò, sforzandosi di restare impassibile, convinta di non aver capito bene. Lord Voldemort… l’unico, l’invincibile, l’immortale, voleva un erede da lei? Era talmente astruso, estraneo alla concezione che aveva del suo Signore, compiuto e perfetto nella propria autosufficienza e autonomia, nel suo potere intatto e indivisibile, che gli venne da pensare che fosse impazzito. Lo sguardo che le lanciò, tuttavia, fu inequivocabile. 

“Avremo un erede, e presto. Non è una questione che intendo discutere con te” disse, in tono definitivo. 

“A me sembra che tu non possa farne a meno… mio Signore” si affrettò ad aggiungere, riluttante, con appena una punta d’ironia. “Dato che avrei una parte non indifferente da svolgere.” 

“Cosa, esattamente, non ti rende felice all’idea di generare l’unico erede di Lord Voldemort dal tuo grembo? Ti rendo un grande, irripetibile onore, Bellatrix. Mi sorprende che tu non lo capisca” disse lui, con glaciale compostezza. 

Lei sbiancò, momentaneamente a corto di parole. Sentiva solo un’irrazionale paura, nel rievocare i ricordi della frustrazione e delle frecciatine amareggiate di Rodolphus nel vedere che lei, mese dopo mese, non concepiva il figlio tanto desiderato. 

“Mio Signore… non posso avere figli” disse, piano, senza osare guardarlo negli occhi. 

“E’ Rodolphus che non può averne, e lo sa” le rivelò Tom, lievemente divertito. La scrutò per cogliere gli effetti di quella rivelazione tardiva. 

“Come… per tutto quel tempo… ha incolpato _me_ …” Bellatrix balbettò, emettendo un gemito strozzato e sentendosi invadere da una fitta di rancore al pensiero dell’ex marito. Sapeva di essere _lui_ il problema, e aveva infierito su di lei tutto il tempo? Non che lei non gliel’avesse fatta scontare, ma… 

Tom arricciò le labbra in un ghigno beffardo, intuendo i suoi pensieri. Provava ancora una punta di fastidio nel sapere che la sua donna era stata con qualcun altro prima di lui. “Gliel’ho letto nella mente quando l’ho Posseduto dopo che si era occupato dell’attacco a quella fabbrica babbana; è un dato di fatto. Avrei dovuto punirlo per la sua doppiezza nei tuoi confronti” scacciò quel dettaglio insignificante “ma ora ho cose più importanti di cui occuparmi.” 

“Lo sapeva” disse Bella, furiosa. Percorse la stanza a grandi passi, il petto che si alzava e si abbassava, cercando di calmarsi. Poi si rivolse a lui, in tono più sommesso, esitante ma non del tutto convinta. “Non sarebbe già successo, tra noi, se… insomma, non sono mai rimasta incinta…” _e lo abbiamo fatto innumerevoli volte_ , concluse tra sé, arrossendo. 

“Magari non hai avuto gli… incentivi giusti. Se io dico che mi darai un figlio, lo farai” le garantì Voldemort, il tono che non ammetteva repliche. 

Lei chinò la testa, segno che aveva accettato la sua decisione, per quanto non le piacesse. Quando parlò di nuovo, il suo tono esprimeva più curiosità che rifiuto. “Presto sarete immortale, mio Signore. A cosa vi serve…un erede? Un _altro_ , che sarebbe solo una vostra brutta copia? Non ci sarà mai un vostro pari, lo sapete…” 

Voldemort rifletté. Non avrebbe condiviso i pensieri con lei, ma non poteva certo negare che l’idea di plasmare completamente un discendente secondo i propri ideali… lo attraeva. Ogni casato magico di sangue puro viveva per riprodursi, e perché quello più grande di tutti, il grande Salazar Slytherin, avrebbe dovuto avvizzire? Voldemort sorrise, assottigliando pericolosamente le labbra. Era nel suo elemento: avrebbe giocato con le forze della natura, le avrebbe piegate ai suoi desideri e avrebbe creato ciò che non si era mai visto prima, qualcosa sul quale neanche Bella avrebbe potuto aver voce in capitolo e che gli altri non avrebbero mai compreso. Aveva le conoscenze e l’orgoglio necessario per compiere il rituale: sarebbe stata magia antica e oscura, straordinaria come lo era lui… 

Un figlio di Salazar, un altro se stesso, un erede che non sarebbe mai stato un bambino, che sarebbe stato grande e potente quanto lui senza mai provare il bisogno di sfidarlo, perché sarebbe stato come sfidare il suo riflesso… impossibile da corrompere, impossibile da spezzare, un ulteriore gradino verso l’immortalità, che nessuno mai aveva percorso… un superamento dei confini della magia che mai nessuno prima di lui aveva compiuto… 

Le sue parole rimasero vaghe. “Non intendo discuterne oltre, né ripetertelo una terza volta. Ci uniremo in matrimonio, non è ciò che hai sempre voluto?” 

L’umore di Bella cambiò repentinamente. I suoi occhi si accesero e si riempirono di lacrime silenziose. 

“Mio Signore, sono onorata… _felice_ …” 

“Il nostro discendente porterà sangue Serpeverde intatto e non diluito, arricchito dal tuo puro sangue Black” concluse lui, trionfante. “Dovremmo siglare il nostro accordo, adesso” disse, in tono neutro. Colmò la distanza tra loro e le alzò la veste, di scatto. Le sue dita erano scivolose e bagnate e la trovarono subito, pronta, aperta… 

”Tom” gemette lei, chiedendosi vagamente se questo sarebbe stato uno dei primi tentativi in cui lui avrebbe sparso il suo seme dentro di lei, consapevolmente, allo scopo di generare un erede. Si eccitò al pensiero di costruire qualcosa di più grande, che andava al di là di loro due, del desiderio e dell’intreccio dei loro corpi, ogni remora su una futura gravidanza presto dimenticata. 

“Mio signore” la corresse lui, mentre la sentiva contrarsi e inarcarsi, completamente persa sotto il movimento delle sue dita. Bellatrix cercò la sua bocca, ma lui rimase rigido, indifferente ai suoi tentativi di approfondire quel contatto. 

“Fai così” disse, tirando fuori la Bacchetta Invincibile. 

Bellatrix sorrise, sapeva quanto gli piaceva. Iniziò a saggiarne la punta e lo guardò, mentre se la spingeva in gola, sempre più a fondo… 

“M-mio Signore” lo supplicò lei, ormai al limite. Lui la fece inginocchiare sul letto, scoprendole le natiche. Un dito scivolò dentro e Bellatrix s’irrigidì di scatto. 

“Non vuoi compiacermi, Bella?” 

“Oh… sì” gemette, trattenendo il respiro. Aprì le gambe, sentendosi più vulnerabile di quanto non fosse mai stata. 

Tom le afferrò un seno, mentre si spingeva contro di lei e la sentiva gemere. Bella esplose, dolore e piacere mischiati insieme, e perse conoscenza per alcuni lunghi istanti. La lasciò lì, sanguinante, sul letto, il suo stesso sangue che gli rimbombava nelle orecchie. 

“Spero che ti basti, perché non mi vedrai più per qualche mese. Ti farò chiamare quando sarà il momento e ti invierò istruzioni via gufo” disse Tom, con calma spassionata. Le diede la schiena. Ora che era spezzata, convinta e di nuovo sottomessa, provava solo disgusto per lei. 

Doveva andarsene. 

* 

_31 dicembre 2005, Little Hangleton_

Bella era distesa sulla lapide di Tom Riddle senior. Era una notte spettrale e gelida, l’ultimo di quell’anno intero dedicato con tanto profitto alla conquista e al dominio. Figure incappucciate si Materializzavano in sinistri fruscii, andandosi a posizionare in silenzio secondo uno schema preciso, a semicerchio. Sentiva i loro sguardi su di sé: erano insistenti, eccitati, e fremevano di anticipazione, pregustando la scena che si sarebbe svolta di lì a poco. Fenrir Grayback si passava la lingua sulle labbra in un gesto lento e lascivo. Sanguini, il vampiro mercenario al quale era stato concesso di unirsi ai Mangiamorte dei quali portava le vesti, ma non il marchio, gli fece eco facendo schioccare la lingua e passandosela sopra i canini appuntiti. Rodolphus Lestrange, pallido e teso, non staccava gli occhi da Bellatrix. 

“Miei cari seguaci. Alleati. Amici” disse la voce fredda di Lord Voldemort, facendoli trasalire. Comparve da dietro una lapide e salì su quella dove era adagiata Bellatrix, aprendo teatralmente le braccia ad accoglierli in un abbraccio simbolico. “Sono felice di poter dire che il nome di Salazar Slytherin sarà immortale, non solo attraverso di me, ma grazie a un erede di cui il mondo non ha mai visto l’uguale. Egli sarà diverso da qualsiasi essere abbia camminato sulla faccia della terra. Un mago d’inusitato potere, che possiederà tutta la mia coscienza, i miei ricordi e i miei immensi poteri a sua disposizione. Suo sarà il controllo assoluto sui rettili striscianti e sulle deboli menti umane.” Lord Voldemort si puntò la bacchetta alla tempia e iniziò a sfilarsi dei filamenti argentei e vischiosi dalla testa. Si tagliò una ciocca di capelli scuri e si aprì un lungo squarcio rosso sul braccio, senza emettere un suono, lasciando che gocce di sangue colassero sul calderone che aveva Evocato. 

“Hai munto Nagini?” chiese, rivolto a una figura incappucciata vicino a lui. 

“Sì, mio signore” disse Lucius Malfoy, inchinandosi profondamente. 

“Bene” approvò lui, e versò il veleno che il Mangiamorte gli porgeva. Fece apparire un calice e lo riempì del liquido scuro e nebuloso della pozione. “Bevi, Bella” la invitò, inchinandosi leggermente nella sua direzione e porgendogli la coppa. “Alla tua salute.” 

Bellatrix impallidì, ma prese il calice con dita ferme. Non era valso a nulla dirgli che, proprio quella sera in particolare, era estremamente improbabile, se non impossibile, che rimanesse incinta. Sentiva il proprio sangue scorrere tra le cosce; era completamente nuda se non per la sottile veste che indossava. 

“L’erede nascerà dal sangue” le aveva risposto lui, gelidamente, prima di strapparla alla quiete della loro dimora. 

Bella bevve, consapevole dei respiri trattenuti e degli sguardi fissi su di lei, cercando di trattene in gola il disgustoso intruglio. Voldemort la osservò deglutire, poi le venne incontro, s’inginocchio sulla lapide del padre che aveva ucciso e le sollevò le vesti. Sferzate di aria gelida la invasero, mentre i Mangiamorte iniziavano a scandire una nenia sorda e gutturale, non più di un mormorio a disturbare il silenzio notturno. 

“Non potremmo…” tentò Bella. 

“Non parlare” ordinò Lord Voldemort, un lampo rosso ad attraversargli gli occhi. “Sarà fatto come si deve.” 

In silenzio, la liberò dei vestiti e fece altrettanto con i propri, con studiata e rituale lentezza, davanti ai Mangiamorte riuniti in circolo. Due sagome pallide e spettrali, femminile e maschile, si unirono alla debole, stridente luce verdastra delle bacchette levate, nella gelida notte senza luna. Bella cercò di trattenere i gemiti; aveva i brividi per il freddo ed era turbata e imbarazzata nell’esporsi agli occhi di tutti… poi Tom la rovesciò, facendole affondare la schiena contro la lapide fredda. Lei sollevò le gambe a incontrarlo e smise di pensare. S’inarcò sentendolo venire dentro di lei e represse un gemito, affondandogli i denti contro la spalla, il corpo ancora tremante a stringere quello di Voldemort. Il sinistro mormorio dei Mangiamorte divenne un canto, una litania sorda e gutturale che squarciava la notte. Raggiunse il culmine quando Voldemort e Bellatrix si unirono, poi si smorzò gradualmente. Lui diede un’ultima spinta, poi si scostò da lei, freddo come marmo e rigidamente immobile. 

“E compiuto” disse Voldemort, rialzandosi con un movimento fluido e infilandosi la veste nera. Bellatrix giaceva ancora con la schiena contro il marmo. Voldemort la aiutò ad alzarsi, riluttante e composto, avvolgendola nel proprio mantello per nasconderla agli sguardi dei Mangiamorte che, ora in un silenzio teso, continuavano a fissarla senza neanche preoccuparsi di celare i loro sguardi. 

“Vi ringrazio per essere stati testimoni di questa cerimonia. Avete assistito al concepimento dell’erede di Serpeverde: sono certo che ricorderete per sempre questo memorabile evento” disse Voldemort, il sarcasmo appena intuibile nella sua voce ferma e piatta, inclinando appena la testa in direzione dei presenti. 

* 

_aprile 2006_

La cerimonia del battesimo di Albus Severus fu molto semplice. Dopotutto, non era un vero rito religioso, ma una presentazione del bambino alla comunità dei maghi. Il moccioso non era tanto terribile come il fratello James Sirius che, fedele al proprio nome (ma come diavolo gli era venuto in mente di chiamarlo così? Equivaleva a una dichiarazione di guerra), già a poco più di un anno prometteva di essere una calamità naturale e somigliava al nonno in modo preoccupante, con l’aggiunta dei capelli a cespuglio della madre. 

Quella famiglia avrebbe dovuto imparare ad usare un pettine, pensò Tom distrattamente, lisciandosi i capelli tirati all’indietro in modo inappuntabile. Ed eccoli, la svampitella Lovegood e i vivacissimi gemelli, insieme a Longbottom e a una folta schiera di Weasley di cui umanamente non avrebbe potuto ricordare nome e funzione (e non sarebbe neanche stato utile farlo), insieme alle mezze Veela con la loro fastidiosa prole. Gabrielle trillava che la sua piccola Rose era proprio _ravissante_ , e il Weasley amico di Potter guardava entrambe, raggiante, un’espressione più ebete del solito sul viso coperto di lentiggini. Si riunirono tutti intorno a Harry, a semicerchio, e sguainarono le bacchette. Una pioggia di scintille ricadde sul bambino in segno di buon augurio. Il piccolo Albus Severus se ne stava lì tranquillo e placido e sorrideva beato, anche se gli occhi curiosi e verdissimi si chiedevano il perché di tutta quella funzione. 

“Tienilo tu, Art! Avanti, sei il padrino!” disse Harry, mettendoglielo in braccio con estrema cura. Tom lo assecondò, cercando di mascherare il proprio disgusto. Somigliava moltissimo al padre. Aveva capelli neri, grandi occhi verdi per cui tutti facevano delle storie esagerate, ed era un bel bambino, il corpo caldo che riposava fiducioso contro il suo petto freddo. Almeno, era silenzioso. L’idea di star raggirando lui e tutto quel clan rumoroso, felice e ignaro, e di gettare la maschera e rivelarsi per ciò che era, mentre sorrideva e continuava a stringerlo, riempì Tom di anticipazione e di qualcosa di simile al nervosismo. 

“Ecco” disse, ansioso di liberarsene, porgendolo a Hermione. 

“Grazie, Arcturus. Non so come avremmo fatto senza di te!” disse Harry, passandogli un braccio intorno alle spalle. “Spero che Pat si rimetta presto! Anche quella di Hermione era una gravidanza a rischio, ma come vedi, beh…” 

“Già, vedo. Sono certo che andrà tutto per il verso desiderato, alla fine” disse Tom, ambiguamente. 

L’occhio gli ricadde sulla mano di Hermione, che accarezzava i lisci capelli neri del piccolo. La sua fede nuziale brillava al sole, e come al solito se la rigirava al dito, uno degli atti involontari che gli aveva fatto capire che la Pietra doveva trovarsi lì, sotto i suoi occhi. Così banale da essere quasi brillante. La Sanguesporco non sapeva che la Pietra le era stata rubata da Grindelwald. Si chiese distrattamente quali mezzi avesse usato per sottrargliela: magari il suo rivale aveva poteri di persuasione non trascurabili, anche se certo non paragonabili ai propri. 

_Controllo. Pazienza_ , pensò di nuovo, passando in rassegna i presenti e valutandoli con accuratezza. Vedeva le loro debolezze, i loro sciocchi sentimenti, la loro disprezzabile mortalità. Li avrebbe sconfitti, e si sarebbe conquistato una più permanente forma d’eternità, qualcosa che trascendeva se stesso. E avrebbe conquistato i Doni. No, non avrebbe creato altri Horcrux: sarebbe stata l’ammissione che poteva essere sconfitto, fermato. La mutilazione preventiva in vista del timore di essere ucciso non era forse vigliaccheria, debolezza? A che pro, quando sapeva di essere invincibile come la sua Bacchetta? L’avrebbe dimostrato. La vittoria più completa era a un passo dalla sua presa, pensò, rispondendo al sorriso spontaneo di Harry che, abbracciato alla moglie, levava il calice in un brindisi affettuoso nella sua direzione. 


	25. Il grifone e il serpente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il rituale oscuro di Voldemort va a buon fine; Silente decide di far visita al fratello Aberforth; Draco e Blaise vengono interrotti...

#  XXV. 

#  IL GRIFONE E IL SERPENTE 

_Agosto 2006_

“Ho contattato Hagrid e madame Maxime” disse Albus. “Erano comprensibilmente confusi, all’inizio, ma alla fine hanno accettato di darci una mano nel riunire i Mezzogiganti che non si sono ancora schierati dalla parte di Voldemort.” 

“Sei riuscito ad arginare gli effetti del Persuadeor, allora?”chiese Gellert, con un fugace lampo d’interesse. 

“No” disse lui. “Ma sto iniziando a capire meglio come funziona. Non può cancellare completamente lunghi anni di amicizia e devozione. Sono certo che anche Harry può essere riportato alla ragione…” 

“Oh, bene” disse Gellert, noncurante. Albus lo scrutò, incerto, come sempre più spesso gli accadeva, se preoccuparsi per lui, scagliargli una fattura o saltargli addosso con intenzioni ben poco onorevoli. I suoi abiti erano in disordine, i capelli biondi arruffati in una massa di ricci scomposti. Bramava l’azione, e si rinchiudeva spesso da solo nello sgabuzzino del negozio, per lunghe ore, con la Pietra della Resurrezione come unica compagnia. Durante il giorno, era apatico e taciturno, cosa assolutamente fuori dal comune per lui. Di notte, sapeva fin troppo bene come tacitare le domande di Albus sul suo atteggiamento poco collaborativo, maledizione a lui! Da settimane, Albus era costretto a occuparsi di tutto da solo: della radio clandestina, della campagna di volantinaggio, di rintracciare l’ascendenza magica di ogni singolo Nato Babbano accusato e di sfornare certificati che ne attestassero la lontana parentela magica. Come accadeva sempre più spesso, ormai, non arrivava in tempo per salvarli. 

Nonostante il suo instancabile lavoro, Azkaban debordava di traditori del Regime e Nati Babbani, e lo riempiva di rabbia il pensiero che, se Gellert lo avesse aiutato, le vittime si sarebbero quantomeno dimezzate. 

Ogni tentativo da parte di Albus di chiedergli cosa stesse facendo con la Pietra s’infrangeva contro un muro. 

“Non la volevi più usare, o sbaglio?” gli rispondeva Gellert, sbadigliando annoiato. 

“Avevamo deciso di lasciare in pace i morti.” 

“Tu l’avevi deciso: non includere me, adesso. Non ho parenti fuori di cervello da richiamare, io” disse Gellert, con simulata indifferenza. 

“Stai esagerando” lo ammonì, la mano che si serrò di riflesso sulla bacchetta. 

“Fidati di me, Albus. Lo saprai al momento giusto” disse, in tono più gentile, con appena una punta di pentimento per l’uscita infelice di poco prima. “Il che ci riporta, naturalmente, a quando attaccheremo Voldemort.” Albus sospirò. Sfidare Riddle sembrava l’unica cosa che gli importava davvero.. 

“Quando sapremo di trovarlo solo, quando sarà sicuro di essere incontrastato e abbasserà le difese” disse Silente, assorto. “Si sta schermando da noi come noi da lui, è inavvicinabile al momento.” 

“Possiamo sempre usare l’amuleto, c’indicherà la posizione degli altri Doni” obiettò Gellert. 

“Ma sappiamo già dove si trova per la maggior parte del tempo: Hogwarts e il Maniero Gaunt. Entrambi i luoghi sono inespugnabili… e non intendo mettere in pericolo la vita dei miei studenti né, se possibile, degli ex Mangiamorte che ci aiutano con un rischio notevole per la loro incolumità” disse Albus, pensieroso. Sapeva che c’era una via d’accesso alla scuola, un passaggio segreto sconosciuto a tutti e per questo mai sorvegliato: il ritratto di Ariana alla Testa di Porco, la locanda di suo fratello. Ora che Severus Piton era stato richiamato a Hogwarts, poi, non poteva fare come se nulla fosse e restarsene con le mani in mano: doveva cercare il suo antico alleato, testarlo, capire se poteva ancora fidarsi di lui per proteggere i suoi studenti e spiare Voldemort… non poteva più rimandare. 

“Ti occuperesti di questi, Gellert?” chiese Albus, indicando i certificati da compilare. “Troverai tutto nei miei appunti.” 

L’altro gli gettò un’occhiataccia, palesemente infastidito, continuando a rigirarsi la pietra fra le dita. Come poteva spiegargli che non voleva affatto contrastare ciò che stava accadendo? Il Nuovo Regime, il dominio sui Babbani, la caccia agli ibridi e ai Sanguemarcio. Era convinto delle teorie di Albus sui parenti magici dei Nati babbani, ne aveva le prove schiaccianti, ma non per questo aveva a cuore i solitari tentativi di opposizione del compagno. Certo, c’erano cose da migliorare nella nuova politica, era repressiva con tutti coloro che non si uniformavano alle regole… lui, Gellert, avrebbe garantito ai maghi libertà assoluta, stretto i Babbani in una morsa un po’ meno ferrea e magari provocato qualche incidente in meno…ma non si poteva negare che l’abolizione dello Statuto di Segretezza fosse un atto nobile, grandioso, d’immensa portata storica… qualcosa di salvifico, rivoluzionario, liberatorio! Qualcosa che _lui_ , Gellert, avrebbe voluto compiere, e avrebbe persino potuto farlo meglio e prima di Voldemort, se non fosse stato per Albus Silente. Cosa gli aveva portato l’amore? Nessuna gloria: solo noia, povertà e un banale emporio anonimo. Ecco il prezzo dei sentimenti che Albus tanto decantava, pensava stizzito, mentre continuava a testare i poteri della Pietra. Almeno in quello, aveva agito senza di lui, che come al solito era stato sopraffatto dai suoi caratteristici scrupoli morali, e aveva vinto. 

“D’accordo” disse Gellert meccanicamente, prendendo la pila di documenti senza il minimo entusiasmo. “Tu dove vai?” chiese. Notò infatti che Albus era assorto e preoccupato, le linee del suo viso contratte in un’espressione dura e severa. Fu il suo turno di scrutarlo con ansia, mentre prendeva il mantello da viaggio. 

“A rendere un’imperdonabilmente tarda quanto necessaria visita al mio caro fratello Aberforth. Credo che ti ricordi di lui…” 

“Quel ragazzino selvatico sempre sporco di letame di vacca, che osava dare a _me_ del maniaco pervertito? Non portargli i miei saluti, e bada al tuo naso” sbuffò Gellert, ma era in pensiero. Credeva che, per l’animo tormentato di Albus, l’incontro con il fratello sarebbe stato tutt’altro che balsamico. 

“Starò attento alle mie appendici” gli assicurò Albus, con un mezzo sorriso. “Più tardi dovrebbero passare Padma e Theodore… forse solo Padma, credo che Theo sia strettamente sorvegliato dagli altri Mangiamorte. Dovrai consegnare loro i documenti e ricordare le informazioni che ti forniscono, sarebbe troppo pericoloso scriverle. Se potessi anche trasmettere qualcosa per radio…” si azzardò a suggerire. 

Era preoccupato per i giovani Nott: Padma spesso veniva da sola, riferendo i piani che origliava o che leggeva nella mente di Theo, vincolato al silenzio. Charlie faceva lo stesso. Da quanto aveva capito, Regulus e Draco avevano attirato i sospetti di Bellatrix, e non potevano fare un singolo passo falso... nessuno di loro poteva permetterselo. 

“Oh, ora non te ne passare, Albus! Se vuoi che io dia un falso incoraggiamento a una manica di dissidenti quando vorrei solo lamentarmi del fatto che non ci sono _io_ a capo del Regime, hai preso un gigantesco Fiammagranchio” disse Gellert, gettando un ratto morto a Fanny. “Sai, devo ammettere che Voldemort non se la sta cavando troppo male… tante cose le avrei ideate io, ma meglio” aggiunse, piano. 

Il dominio sui Babbani era la parte più efficace: il sistema diventava sempre più complesso e centralizzato. Ogni città o villaggio faceva capo a un mago o a una strega che Imperiavano o controllavano l’influente babbano di turno. I maghi facevano magie alla luce del sole, mentre i Babbani venivano gradualmente relegati a gestire locali, negozi e scuole destinati soltanto a loro. Dovevano inoltre essere censiti in un apposito registro, gli erano imposte vesti grigie e informi per distinguerli dai maghi e, come ultima novità, dovevano portare una spilla sul petto con incisa una grande, infamante, scarlatta “B”. 

Albus capiva perfettamente la necessità da parte di Voldemort di sentirsi superiore a qualcuno e di asservire un’intera popolazione ben più numerosa di quella magica per lavar via l’onta di essere nato da un padre babbano, che non avrebbe mai superato. “Non puoi dire sul serio” gli disse, incredulo. 

“Certo, il clima che ha instaurato fa troppo regime del terrore” concesse Gellert. “Ma i presupposti sono buoni: dopotutto, erano i nostri.” 

“I tuoi. In passato” lo corresse fermamente Albus. “Ci ha scelti come nemici, perché ci crede… _simili a lui_ ” aggiunse, sovrappensiero. Per anni, Harry era stato il suo nemico desginato, la causa della sua caduta. Il Mezzosangue come lui, il ragazzo che portava un frammento della sua anima, senza saperlo.... Ma adesso c’era Silente redivivo, che come lui aveva fabbricato un Horcrux per rendersi immortale; Silente, che aveva ordito da decenni il piano che avrebbe decretato la sua fine, l’unico di cui avesse mai avuto paura, e insieme all’unico Mago Oscuro che reggesse il confronto con lui. “Senza contare che ci disprezza per i nostri… intercorsi.” 

“Inconsapevole invidia e repressione dei suoi più autentici desideri” diagnosticò Gellert, sotto lo sguardo scettico di Albus. “Quale ruolo pensi che abbia riservato a Harry Potter?” 

“Quello di alleato e possibile… passatempo. Vorrà vendicarsi di lui, un giorno. Ma finché Harry collabora e gli è vicino, non credo che dobbiamo preoccuparci” disse Albus, anche se non ci credeva pienamente. Era troppo terribile contemplare l’alternativa. Nei suoi incubi, Voldemort era di nuovo serpentino e scarnificato, gli occhi rossi, le labbra simili a quelle di un Dissennatore che risucchiavano aria in rantoli osceni. Le dita simili a pallidi ragni artigliavano Harry; la bocca senza labbra divorava Harry, che aveva la testa rovesciata all’indietro, gli occhi spalancati… Gellert era un Legilimens fin troppo bravo per non saperlo. Valutò se dare una frecciatina ad Albus a quel proposito, ma decise di no. Non voleva infierire, quando gli si prospettava un incontro tutt’altro che piacevole con il capraio matto. Merlino, che famiglia. 

“Ma sì, sono d’accordo con te. Non badare a quello che dico, sono di cattivo umore. Il ragazzo gli serve, vedrai che non gli farà nulla” disse Gellert. Ma sapeva di non averlo convinto. 

* 

La Testa di Porco era come se la ricordava: un locale sporco, squallido e deserto. Entrò facendo tintinnare lo scacciapensieri, senza darsi la pena di nascondere il proprio aspetto. Ab era suo fratello, e Albus sapeva che avrebbe visto sotto qualsiasi travestimento. 

“Salute, Aberforth” disse, sforzandosi di mantenere un tono neutro e avvicinandosi al bancone dietro il quale un vecchissimo mago sfregava i bicchieri con uno strofinaccio lurido. 

_“Tu”_ sibilò l’altro. Il bicchiere cadde a terra con uno schianto. Un lampo improvviso, e un Patronus cornuto partì alla carica nella sua direzione. 

“Spettro. Vattene via!” 

“Non sei cambiato affatto, vedo. I tuoi riflessi sono ancora ottimi” si complimentò Albus, neutralizzando il caprone con il proprio Patronus a forma di fenice. 

“Lo stesso non si può dire di te” commentò Aberforth, asciutto. Non si mosse dal bancone, e lo scrutò con lo sguardo azzurro e perforante così simile al suo. Solo in quel momento Albus si rese conto di quanto apparisse destabilizzante agli altri, quando lui stesso li squadrava come se li stesse radiografando. 

“Cos’hai fatto, Albus? Che cosa sei?” chiese, con calma glaciale. 

“Preferiresti non saperlo, te l’assicuro.” 

“Certo, non davanti a… _lei_ ” disse Ab, in tono velenoso, indicando il ritratto di Ariana. 

“Ti voleva bene, molto più di quanto ne abbia mai voluto a me” sussurrò Albus, abbassando la voce a sua volta e distogliendo lo sguardo. 

“Più di quanto _tu_ le abbia mai permesso di volertene” ritorse malignamente Aberforth. “Che ci fai qui? Ci sei tu dietro a tutto questo, signor per-il-Bene-Superiore? Il Nuovo Regime… non è quello che avreste sempre voluto fare, tu e… quello là...” 

“Lo sai che non è così” disse Silente, in tono stanco. “C’è Voldemort dietro tutto questo. E’ tornato, Ab, e ho bisogno del tuo aiuto… sono l’unico che possa fermarlo…” 

“Già, ti pareva. Sei solo?” 

“Cosa?” 

“Non prendermi per scemo solo perché non spreco il mio tempo curvo sui libri! Non sarò una cima ma lo vedo, che sei come non dovresti essere! Non ti sarebbe mai venuta in mente, questa… _cosa_ ” sputò, guardando con estrema disapprovazione il suo aspetto ringiovanito. E Albus si rivide attraverso i suoi occhi, in una vita precedente che sembrava ieri; un diciottenne debole e spezzato dalla morte della sorella, la pioggia che batteva contro il suo viso, il pugno di Aberforth pronto a calare su di lui… 

“Non l’avresti mai fatto senza quell’altro! _Grindelwald!_ Quale magia nera avete usato per…tornare così, e fare i vostri porci comodi?” 

“Sono lieto di constatare che il cervello di famiglia non è andato del tutto sprecato con te” disse Albus, fremendo. Gli era terribilmente difficile simulare distacco. 

“Non usare i tuoi giochetti del piffero con me, Al!” gli gridò contro il fratello, puntandogli contro la bacchetta. “Che vuoi?” 

“Libero passaggio da e per la mia scuola, di cui Lord Voldemort ha deplorevolmente preso il controllo” espirò Albus, tutto d’un fiato. “Non ti chiederò altro, te lo prometto.” 

“Io, farti passare attraverso di _lei_!” sbottò Ab, indicando il ritratto della ragazzina pallida dai capelli biondi, gli occhi tristi e distanti. “Te lo scordi, Albus!” 

“Hai aiutato Harry” disse Silente, piano. “Lo hai fatto entrare a Hogwarts. Lo hai fatto fuggire dal Maniero dei Malfoy. Ti ringrazio per questo.” 

“E ti pareva, onnisciente pure da morto. Non che io abbia versato una lacrima” si affrettò a precisare Aberforth. 

“Sei determinato a vedere il peggio di me, Ab. Ma dobbiamo collaborare, per la salvezza del mondo magico…” 

“E non puoi usare il ragazzo stavolta, giusto? Pensavo che te lo fossi rigirato per bene, ma a quanto pare Riddle è stato più bravo, eh?” 

“Non ho mai usato Harry per i miei scopi.” 

“Lo hai fatto, e se n’è accorto pure lui. Mica gli andava tanto bene! Per inciso, non è poi completamente idiota. L’ho capito quando è venuto qua, affamato, con quegli insulsi amichetti.” 

“La tua fiducia nel genere umano mi lascia sempre allibito. E sei sorprendentemente bene informato sul Nuovo Regime, per essere uno che dice di non curarsene.” 

“E’ un governo della malora, mi rovina gli affari, Albus. La gente è diventata strana.” 

“Detto da te…” disse mitemente Albus, ma sapeva di aver toccato un nervo scoperto; il fratello era più coraggioso di quanto volesse dare a vedere. Non si sarebbe tirato indietro. Il silenzio si protrasse fino a diventare insopportabile. Aberforth lo ruppe. 

“Oh, va’ pure a farti ammazzare, che m’importa? Se hai bisogno di qualcosa, non contare su di me” disse, avvicinandosi al ritratto della sorella. Albus lo seguì, riluttante ad avvicinarsi alla sua immagine, il familiare senso di colpa che gli premeva al centro del petto dove, se si concentrava, poteva sentire il fantasma di un dolore, lì dove l’anima si era spezzata. 

“Ma se becco _quello lì_ nei paraggi giuro che fa una brutta fine, Al, hai capito?” 

“Gellert non è con me adesso” disse Albus _. E se ne guarderà bene,_ pensò. “E ha già scontato una vita di sofferenze e pentimento per i suoi crimini…” 

“Ma si è presa la _sua_ , di vita!” gridò il fratello. Fulmineo nonostante l’età, gli afferrò il collo e lo strattonò. 

“E’ stato un incidente, Ab. Calmati, io… le ho parlato. Ad Ariana. Lei sta bene, e… pensa a te.” 

“Osa anche solo _parlare_ di lei…” sussurrò Aberforth, livido. 

“Potrei fartela vedere” disse Albus, implorante. “I Doni che cercavamo esistono davvero, la Pietra…” 

“Ancora con questa farsa? Proprio non ci arrivi, eh? _Non m’importa, Al_. Non sono come te.” _E ne vado fiero_ , dicevano i suoi occhi. Lo lasciò andare, di scatto. Quelle parole gli erano uscite come un’imprecazione, e Albus abbassò il capo, sconfitto. “Che vuoi che m’interessi se rischi il collo? Non farti vedere più del necessario. Altri potranno riconoscere la tua brillantezza e i tuoi poteri, e possiamo anche collaborare di nuovo contro Lord Coso. Ma per me resti sempre un ragazzino immaturo che gioca a manipolare gli altri come pedine. Non hai imparato niente, Albus, non hai rispetto neanche per _lei_ …” 

“Tutto questo rancore… Ab, ti prego…” bisbigliò il fratello, tenendo le mani. 

“Oh, ma io non ti odio, Al. E’ questo che non capisci, vero? Io ti disprezzo, e ti rompo di nuovo il naso e anche qualcos’altro più giù, se non sparisci. Voglio che sia ben chiaro” dichiarò Aberforth, truce. 

“Ti sei spiegato benissimo” disse Silente, ma tornò a cercare il suo sguardo. “Fratello.” 

“Non ho fratelli che si accompagnano a maghi oscuri e invertiti” disse, in risposta alla sua supplica silenziosa. 

“Non mi sembra che abbia mai avuto da ridere sui tuoi discutibili costumi, Ab. Quando sei finito nei guai al Ministero per quelle capre…” Albus s’interruppe. Ma perché doveva sempre blaterare a sproposito? “Quello che voglio dire è… mi dispiace” disse infine. “Sul serio, non c’è giorno che passi senza che non mi penta di quello che è successo, e…” 

“Avevo una sorella, un tempo” lo interruppe Aberforth, come parlando a se stesso. “Una ragazza dolce, sensibile, che non aveva colpe se non di aver intralciato la tua gloriosa strada. Se sei tanto potente e ti senti così in colpa, non potevi far tornare lei e crepare tu?” sbottò, rabbioso. Lacrime non volute gli salirono agli occhi e scesero lungo la barba argentea e aggrovigliata. “Non c’è proprio giustizia al mondo.” 

“Non posso che concordare con te” disse Albus, piano, cercando a sua volta di trattenere le lacrime. 

* 

Albus si appostò fuori dalla scuola, Disilluso, scacciando i Dissennatori a suon di Patronus che, memore dell’incontro di poco prima, gli era estremamente difficile evocare. Numerosi serpenti, probabilmente discendenti della nuova Nagini, strisciavano al suolo, e lui, guardando le finestre illuminate e i pochi studenti che si erano trattenuti nel parco e si affrettavano a rientrare – le inappuntabili vesti verde smeraldo e le bacchette sguainate, guardinghi, l’aria tesa e concentrata – represse un brivido di orrore. Severus Piton sbucò dal limitare della foresta e alzò la bacchetta. 

“C’è qualcuno?” chiese, scagliando per buona misura un incantesimo di protezione. 

“Direi di sì” disse Albus Silente, rivelandosi alla sua vista. “Ti trovo bene, Severus. Ho appreso con gioia del tuo matrimonio con l’incantevole Lily, e mi congratulo con entrambi per la vostra resurrezione.” 

“Magia oscura” soffiò Piton, facendo un passo indietro, senza abbassare la bacchetta. L’altro non si disturbò a negarlo, e gli rivolse uno sguardo stanco. 

“Non giudicarmi, Severus. Ti prego” disse Albus, con voce limpida. L’ultima (e la prima) volta in cui gli aveva rivolto una supplica, era stato sulla torre di Astronomia, circondato dai Mangiamorte, quando lo aveva implorato di ucciderlo. 

“Lei non l’ha mai fatto con me” disse Piton, dopo una breve pausa. “Ricambierò il favore.” 

“Ti ringrazio. Com’è la situazione a scuola?” I due maghi si avviarono nella foresta, le vesti che frusciavano dietro di loro. 

“Sono consapevole che la scuola è sotto il controllo di Lord Voldemort” disse Piton, in risposta al suo sguardo scrutatore, e continuò, senza dargli modo di interromperlo. “Gaunt ha assunto i Carrow di recente; insegnano Babbanologia, ovvero odio per i Babbani, e Divinazione… in pratica è diventato un progetto a lungo termine: chi propone le idee politiche più repressive viene premiato. Riddle non c’è quasi mai, ma so che ha fondato un club privato in cui gli studenti praticano le Arti Oscure, e ha fatto di Fabian un Caposcuola e il suo braccio destro. Il ragazzo non si riconosce più. I Sanguem… i Nati Babbani sono stati espulsi. E ci sono stati strani incidenti con un serpente dei suoi… continua a chiamarlo Nagini, ma non è lo stesso. Longbottom ha salvato uno studente dai dubbi natali grazie a una pozione di Mandragola, ma ci è mancato poco.” 

Albus sospirò. La situazione era grave, ma non poteva negare di essere sollevato dal fatto che Severus Piton ragionava ancora con la propria testa. 

“Neville è sotto l’effetto del Persuadeor? Ritieni opportuno avvisarlo della… situazione?” 

“Gli darebbe speranza sapere che lei è vivo, ma non sono sicuro che tenga la bocca chiusa. Dopotutto, è un Occlumante davvero scadente” disse, con una punta dell’antico disprezzo. 

“D’accordo” disse Silente. “Mi fido del tuo giudizio. Voldemort ha cercato di raggirarti, Severus?” 

“Sì. Mi ha osservato bene, poi mi ha convocato nel suo ufficio e ha fatto scattare il Persuadeor – sa cos’è? Bene – mentre fingeva di parlare del più e del meno… lo tiene sempre con sé.” 

“Questo è interessante” mormorò Albus. “Come hai fatto a sottrarti alla sua influenza?” 

“Ero consapevole che lo stava usando contro di me, e ho cercato di non guardarlo. Mi sono concentrato sui ricordi che mi hanno reso ciò che sono. La chiami pure una diversa forma di Occlumanzia.” Aveva pensato al profumo di Lily, al sorriso appena accennato di sua figlia Estella, alla prima volta in cui l’aveva tenuta fra le braccia e all’affetto di Harry, che aveva dato il suo nome al secondogenito. 

“Deve aver fatto tutta la differenza, suppongo” disse Silente, sorridendo. 

“C’è qualcosa che posso fare per lei? E’ al sicuro?” chiese Severus, dopo alcuni istanti. 

“Lo sono, ti ringrazio. I miei sforzi non hanno portato grandi risultati, ma ti assicuro che è il meglio che posso fare. Harry…” chiese, esitante. 

“Sta bene. E’ amico di Vol… Arcturus Gaunt” disse Piton, rigidamente. 

“Non gli hai detto che Gaunt è in realtà Lord Voldemort?” 

Scosse la testa. “Né a lui né a Lily. Non l’ho fatto per non metterli in pericolo. Neanche loro sono buoni Occlumanti” disse, ma questa volta c’era affetto nella sua voce. 

“Credi che la sua… amicizia con Voldemort sia pericolosa per lui?” 

Severus esitò. “Stiamo parlando del Signore Oscuro. Certo che è pericoloso. Cosa mi sta chiedendo esattamente, Albus?” 

Silente si morse le labbra. Harry era il figlioccio di Piton, dopotutto: non poteva metterlo a parte dei suoi sospetti… dei suoi incubi… 

“Vorrei solo sapere se, secondo te, corre dei rischi immediati.” 

“Non credo, non più di tutti noi. Non capisco bene perché voglia ingraziarselo tanto, ma…” 

“Ti ringrazio, Severus” disse ancora Silente. “E’ meglio che vada, adesso. Riceverai mie istruzioni, se avrò bisogno di te…” 

“E’da solo?” chiese ancora Piton, trattenendolo. Lo guardava con la stessa preoccupazione di quando gli aveva curato la mano, bruciata dall’anello dei Gaunt. 

“Ti ringrazio, Severus. Sono in ottima compagnia” disse, in tono leggermente ironico. 

“E naturalmente non mi illuminerà suoi progetti, né sui suoi segreti, formidabili alleati?” chiese il professore, sarcastico ma lievemente offeso. 

“Sono meno di quanto pensi, in realtà” disse Albus. “E no, non lo farò, anche se non per mancanza di fiducia. Sei l’uomo più coraggioso che conosca, Severus.” 

L’altro liquidò con la mano quel tentativo di blandirlo. 

“Posso fare altro per lei?” 

“Collaborare con Hagrid. Anche se è stato licenziato, lui sa, e sta facendo il possibile per portare dalla nostra parte i Giganti dissidenti.” L’altro lo valutò attentamente, combattuto. 

“A Hogwarts c’è chi le è rimasto fedele, Albus” dichiarò infine, avviandosi verso i cancelli in ferro battuto. 

“Non sai quanto significhi per me, Severus” disse Silente, commosso. “Abbi cura di te, e ricorda: _Ad Maiora, semper_.” 

* 

“Mio Signore, il bambino… sta per arrivare…” gemette Bella, poggiandosi le mani in grembo. Era appena rientrata al maniero dei Gaunt, di ritorno da una riunione di Mangiamorte in cui avevano discusso se estendere il dominio del Nuovo Regime in Europa mediante numerosi e mirati atti terroristici. 

Bella ansimò, scossa da profonde convulsioni. Sentì un liquido vischioso bagnarle le cosce e colare a terra, prima di accasciarsi al muro. 

“Non adesso...” implorò lei, tastandosi la pancia gonfia, come per impedire alla creatura ancorata dentro di lei di uscire. Per la prima volta dopo aver visto il suo Signore cadere nella Foresta Proibita, aveva paura. Era stata una gravidanza difficile, che l’aveva lasciata in preda a nausee sempre più persistenti o, al contrario, l’aveva fatta svegliare accaldata ed eccitata, in preda a una brama di sangue e a sogni febbricitanti. A Voldemort piaceva tenerla vicina e accarezzarle il grembo, insinuante; tastava con le lunghe dita la promessa della sua discendenza in un gesto meccanico, possessivo. Per il resto, non le riservava altre attenzioni. Le sue lune gli erano venute a noia, non le aveva previste. 

“Al contrario” disse Voldemort spassionatamente, mentre osservava la compagna – moglie, pensò, ricordando la frettolosa, banale e insignificante cerimonia della quale Harry e Hermione erano stati testimoni pochi mesi prima – contorcersi a terra per il dolore “è in perfetto orario, come sapevo che sarebbe stato.” 

Bellatrix era debole. Per tutti i nove mesi della gravidanza non aveva fatto che dare di stomaco. Gli elfi domestici dovevano forzarla a mangiare, e Voldemort le iniettava a intervalli regolari sangue di serpente munto da Nagini, l’unica cosa che sembrava mantenere calma lei e l’ospite del suo grembo. 

Bella urlò di nuovo, squassata da un’altra contrazione. “Prendi del sangue di unicorno, ti terrà in forze. L’ho ucciso a Hogwarts ieri sera” disse Voldemort, porgendoglielo. La strega si leccò le labbra, assetata, e bevve in un fiato. 

“Se morissi, mio signore… non mi pento di nulla. Sono la vostra più devota servitrice…” gemette poi, di slancio, tornando ad accasciarsi a terra. 

“So che lo sei” le disse con voce piatta, tergendole la fronte. “Spingi, Bella.” 

“Non dovremmo… chiamare qualcuno?” chiese lei, esitante. Si chiese se avrebbe partorito lì, sul pavimento, sotto lo sguardo freddo e crudele del suo Signore. Si vergognò profondamente per farsi trovare in quella posizione di debolezza e fu invasa, a sorpresa, da una rabbia immensa. Non aveva deciso né voluto quella gravidanza; era in preda alle più atroci sofferenze, e non aveva diritto neanche a essere portata in ospedale, a una qualsiasi forma di assistenza… 

“Mia madre è morta nel darmi alla luce. Ma non succederà a te, perché sei la mia compagna immortale” replicò Voldemort, la voce tornata suadente e carezzevole. “Ci penserò io, solo io assisterò a questo prodigio mai compiuto prima… solo grazie a me il bambino vedrà la luce.” 

“Sì, mio Signore” disse lei, più tranquilla. Il suo respiro si calmò, mentre lui le infilava le dita sotto la veste e con la bacchetta cercava di allargare l’apertura contratta e appiccicosa, pronunciando veloci, complessi incantesimi. 

Bellatrix sentì uno strappo e gemette, perdendo momentaneamente i sensi. La lacerazione aperta dalla bacchetta era profonda, e il sangue iniziò a sgorgare in un grumo scuro. Voldemort distolse lo sguardo, disgustato. 

“Spingi, Bella” disse ancora, una mano a sostenerle la schiena, e lei iniziò a contorcersi e a singhiozzare, spingendo sempre di più, mentre Voldemort osservava con un ribrezzo mai provato prima quei liquidi bassi e vischiosi che si spandevano sull’altra sua mano aperta, che lo sporcavano… 

L’arto dalle lunghe dita s’inserì nel grembo di Bellatrix e trovò qualcosa di duro che sporgeva per uscire, il contorno di una testa. Le sue mani la frugarono e afferrarono con decisione quella forma calda e umidiccia. Il cranio era insanguinato e sporco. Mormorò un ultimo Incantesimo di Rilascio e il corpicino pallido scivolò fuori. Bella urlò a lungo, poi svenne senza più emettere un suono. Voldemort benedisse quel silenzio e chiamò un elfo perché ripulisse il bambino. Era un maschio, naturalmente. 

“Sei stata bravissima, Bellatrix. E’ fatta” disse, la voce priva di inflessione. La donna aprì debolmente gli occhi e guardò il bambino, ripulito e silenzioso, che l’elfa domestica le porgeva. Non aveva emesso alcun rumore, se non un breve vagito, quando lo aveva colpito leggermente tra le scapole. 

“Vi somiglia, mio Signore” disse lei, contemplandolo a occhi socchiusi. Fece per accarezzarlo. 

“Certo che mi somiglia. E non toccarlo, non crescerà viziato a causa tua” la ammonì Voldemort, allontanandole la mano con fastidio. Era incredibile che Bellatrix, così riluttante a generarlo, adesso potesse affezionarsi a lui. Di certo era un rischio da prevenire. Guardò il fagottino che aveva ripreso a dormire, cercando di intravedere ciò che sarebbe diventato in futuro, anche una minima traccia che il rituale del concepimento fosse andato esattamente come doveva. Era un buon segno che non piangesse ma, a parte questo, sembrava un bambino normale. Perché dovevano essere così piccoli, così indifesi? 

“Occupatevi di loro” disse agli elfi, la mente già altrove, gli occhi velati dalla rabbia. Voleva soltanto andarsene, il più lontano possibile. 

“Il nome” ansimò Bella, debolmente. “Come si chiama?” 

Voldemort si volse brevemente a guardarla e stirò le labbra in un riluttante sorriso. 

“Salazar Luxifer Gaunt., L’erede del più grande mago mai vissuto, e la stella più brillante che porterà nuova luce nel mondo. Un nome che solo lui oserà portare, e al quale renderà onore.” 

* 

Padma non si era accorta esattamente di essersi innamorata di Theodore. Era passato più di un anno dalla morte di Rabastan, e il piccolo Sebastian Lestrange, all’anagrafe Nott, cresceva sano e robusto. Era un bel bambino con occhi e capelli scuri. Theodore lo adorava: non avrebbe mai creduto che potesse rivelarsi un padre così affettuoso. I primi tempi erano stati imbarazzanti. Il maniero dei Nott era tetro, anche se lei lo aveva modificato arredandolo nei toni del blu e ampliando e rimodernando lo studio e l’antica biblioteca di famiglia. 

Dormivano in camere separate, ricevevano poche visite dagli amici Serpeverde, sorpresi da quel matrimonio improvviso di cui non potevano fornire la vera motivazione, e Nott senior l’aveva accolta freddamente. Era un mago Purosangue vecchio stampo, allampanato e scostante, nonché un Mangiamorte fino al midollo. La vita di Padma era dura. La sua unione con Theo la proteggeva, ma nonostante questo era stata rimossa dall’incarico di Indicibile e aveva accettato l’incarico di portaborse e segretaria per la Umbridge. Quel lavoro modesto si era tuttavia rivelato utilissimo per venire a sapere in anteprima l’elenco dei Nati Babbani che giornalmente venivano processati e inviati ad Azkaban. Theo non si dava meno da fare: era costantemente sotto pressione. Bellatrix aveva intuito qualcosa e, nonostante la gravidanza inoltrata, non faceva che Cruciarlo e cercare di penetrargli la mente a ogni occasione. Lo inviava in Francia e in Germania insieme al padre, impegnato in missioni diplomatiche con i Ministri stranieri perché adottassero anche loro il Nuovo Regime. L’accademia di Durmstrang prosperava, e anche il governo tedesco aveva recentemente abolito lo Statuto di Segretezza con un decreto ufficiale. 

“Come fai a sopportare tutto questo?” gli chiedeva Padma, quando lo vedeva rientrare esausto, i segni della maledizione Cruciatus ben visibili, le borse sotto gli occhi e il viso segnato da rughe di preoccupazione premature per la sua giovane età. Più volte le era capitato di attendere il suo ritorno, sola nel letto che non condividevano e lacerata dall’angoscia, le unghie conficcate nelle guance e i palmi sudati al pensiero di quello che poteva essergli successo. Contava ogni minuto delle lunghe ore notturne, che sembravano non voler mai scolorire in una timida alba, poi alzava e stringeva a sé il piccolo, confortata dalla sua calda vicinanza. 

“Lo facciamo per te. Il tuo papà e io, facciamo tutto per te. Ti vogliamo bene, Seb.” Tuffava il viso nei suoi morbidi capelli scuri, inspirando l’odore innocente e pulito del figlio. Lui strillava, le tirava i capelli. Spesso, pensava a Rabastan. Il bimbo glielo ricordava, e non poteva negare di essere stata sinceramente presa da lui, perfino innamorata. Non avevano avuto la possibilità di vivere una quotidianità in cui avrebbero anche potuto scoprire di amarsi davvero. Era stato una delle prime vittime di Voldemort, un monito a ricordarle il motivo per il quale lei e Theo lottavano silenziosamente, tutti i giorni, vicini ma a rispettosa distanza l’uno dall’altra. 

“Non lo sopporto, infatti” replicò Theo. “Sono un Serpeverde, dopotutto. Mi sono sempre fatto gli affari miei, prendendo le distanze da quello che non mi riguardava in prima persona. Forse, se non fosse successo tutto questo casino, sarei ancora un vero Mangiamorte.” Le sue parole erano sincere, con appena una punta di biasimo. _Sei tu che mi sei successa_ , fu quello che non disse, cercando i suoi occhi scuri dal taglio allungato. 

“Ma come hai fatto a non farti scoprire da Bellatrix finora?” insistette Padma. 

_Come hanno fatto Draco e Blaise._ L’amore, pensò Theodore, era una grande difesa, lo scudo più potente contro gli attacchi mentali. Qualcosa di segreto e prezioso, da riporre nel fondo dell’anima come un talismano a cui aggrapparsi, e che gli dava una forza che mai avrebbe creduto di possedere. Poteva fare di tutto, e lo aveva fatto. Sposare per contratto la donna che amava. Riconoscere e voler bene a suo figlio. Rinnegare i propri principi Purosangue. E mentire, mentire, mentire. La sua identità di Mangiamorte era solo una bugia in più. 

“Quando Bellatrix mi tortura, penso a voi. La mia famiglia” disse Theo. Una mezza verità: era un progresso. Padma lo guardava, la testa inclinata da un lato, con quell’espressione che le era caratteristica, simile a un gufo saggio. Era troppo intelligente per non capire cosa provava, maledizione. Adesso doveva anche rendersi patetico… 

“Theo” disse lei, avvicinandosi e posandogli la fronte contro la guancia. “Vieni qui.” 

“No” biascicò lui, inspirando il meraviglioso odore della sua pelle e cercando di allontanarla senza convinzione. “Non devi farlo per forza, tu non…” 

Padma sorrise. La camera era rischiarata dal fuoco, che emanava un piacevole tepore. Theo aveva i vestiti stropicciati, lei era infagottata in una calda vestaglia. Nell’altra stanza, il bambino dormiva, sorvegliato amorevolmente dalla loro elfa domestica, Winky. Theo l’aveva presa dalle cucine di Hogwarts. Gliel’avevano praticamente regalata, dato che tutti volevano liberarsi di lei. Aveva il vizio di attaccarsi alla Burrobirra e rimaneva indietro col lavoro. Prima che la cosa giungesse all’attenzione del Preside Gaunt, Theo l’aveva portata a casa. Appena aveva posato gli occhi sul piccolo Seb, gli occhi dell’elfa, rotondi come piattini, si erano illuminati di affetto. Era rifiorita, e lo sorvegliava notte e giorno. 

Quel suo scorbutico marito, capace di atti d’improvvisa gentilezza, aveva fatto nascere nel cuore di Padma una crescente tenerezza, giorno dopo giorno, senza che se ne accorgesse. Chiuse le labbra sulle sue, assaporando il momento che avrebbe segnato una svolta nel loro rapporto. Sentiva il suo cuore battere contro il proprio, furiosamente, e continuò a sorridere contro la sua guancia. “Nel caso tu non l’abbia capito, Theodore Nott, non ho mai fatto in vita mia qualcosa che non volevo fare. E adesso sono più che sicura di voler diventare a tutti gli effetti la signora Nott.” 

* 

Draco non sapeva più cosa aspettarsi dalla vita. Prima era arrivato Scorpius, un bambino minuscolo e perfetto, dai capelli argentei e la pelle delicata, ma che di angelica aveva solo l’apparenza. Faceva i turni con Pansy per alzarsi di notte ai suoi strilli acutissimi. 

“Ha un caratteraccio, deve averlo preso da te” disse Draco alla moglie, esausta. 

“Ma davvero” fece Pansy, acida. “Senti chi parla, dopo tutte le scenate che mi hai fatto perché portasse quel nome orribile da insetto…” 

“E’ il nome di una costellazione, nella migliore tradizione Black” protestò lui, indignato. “Non potevo certo sottrarmi e mettergli un ridicolo nome Babbano, no?” 

“Oh, certo. Lo sai bene, tu, quali sono gli obblighi da rispettare nei confronti della tua famiglia, uhm?” 

“Che cosa vorresti dire?” chiese Draco, avvertendo un imbarazzato rossore colorirgli gli zigomi. “Io sono un padre modello! Potrei chiamare Kreacher a occuparmi di lui, e invece lo faccio da solo…” 

“Mi alzo molte più volte di te” lo rimbeccò Pansy. “E se pensi che permetta a quel vecchio elfo rintronato di avvicinarsi al mio Pius…” 

“Non chiamarlo così, per Salazar!” sbottò Draco, irritato. 

Nonostante i litigi, la nascita del bambino aveva portato una nuova armonia a casa Malfoy. Lucius e Narcissa venivano spesso a trovarli, e Draco non aveva mai visto il suo altero, rigido padre sorridere in modo ebete come quando stringeva il nipotino. Lucius Malfoy, braccio destro di Voldemort, Mangiamorte convinto e padre severo, era il più affettuoso dei nonni. La vita era davvero piena di sorprese. 

“Che volevi dire con quel discorso sugli obblighi?” le chiese, quando furono a letto. 

“Sei un buon padre, Draco. E suppongo che potesse capitarmi un marito peggiore, ma…” 

“Ti ho mai fatto mancare qualcosa, Pansy?” 

“Lo sai, a cosa mi riferisco” sbuffò lei. “ _Lui_ mi può anche chiamare faccia da carlino e troll rintronato, ma non sono stupida.” 

“Se parli di Blaise, mi sembra che tu lo tratti anche peggio. Non gli hai fatto un’Orcovolante, qualche settimana fa?” chiese Draco. Rideva ancora a quell’episodio, soprattutto per l’espressione incredula di Blaise quando il suo bel viso si era coperto di pustole viola. 

“Smettila di fingere con me! Lo _sento_ , ogni volta che torni con il suo odore addosso” disse Pansy, la collera che si stemperava in rassegnata tristezza. 

Draco s’irrigidì, ed evitò il suo sguardo. Si vergognava profondamente per quella situazione. Certo, in genere le famiglie Purosangue non si sposavano per amore e continuavano con discrezione ad avere degli amanti, ma sapeva che quella situazione era sbagliata. Non poteva durare per sempre. Allo stesso tempo, il pensiero di perdere Pansy, che era stata sua compagna per tanti anni, e quello ancor più insopportabile che gli venisse tolto il figlio, che il suo Scorpius crescesse in una famiglia divisa, lo riempiva di angoscia… aspettò, in silenzio, che lei gli chiedesse il divorzio, o l’affidamento, o di troncare con Blaise. Ogni alternativa gli pareva, per motivi diversi, completamente inaccettabile, per quanto più che giustificata. 

Pansy sorrise, attirandolo a sé. Gli piaceva appoggiare la testa sul suo petto e farsi accarezzare i capelli, come quando erano adolescenti. 

“Alla fine, torni sempre da me, no? Mi basta questo.” 

Poco tempo dopo, anche Ginny era rimasta incinta. Blaise l’aveva presa sorprendentemente bene. 

“Erediterà i geni migliori. Tu hai avuto solo fortuna con il tuo Scorpius… il mio rampollo avrà ben _due_ genitori dalla bellezza abbagliante da cui riprendere.” 

“Sempre modesto, Blaise” commentò Draco, scuotendo la testa. 

“Il calderone che dice al paiolo che è sporco” commentò l’altro, ridendo. 

“Che ne dice Ginny?” chiese Draco, distrattamente. 

“Oh, è contenta. Non vuole rimanere indietro rispetto ai fratelli, no? Spera che sia femmina. Dice che le figlie di Percy saranno noiose e secchione e quelle delle cognate Delacour verranno su oche e svampite; vuole bilanciare con una bella e popolare campionessa di Quidditch. Ti saluta, a proposito. Dovremmo organizzare una seratina tra noi e discutere le gioie di essere genitori.” 

“Blaise, non è il caso. Senti, non so che cosa sappia veramente Ginny di questa storia, ma…” 

“Oh, lo sa da mesi, ormai. Le brucia un po’, ma solo perché rimane esclusa. Non le dispiacerebbe fare una cosa a tre” disse Blaise, noncurante. 

“Che _cosa_?!” chiese Draco, strabuzzando i pallidi occhi grigi. 

“Oh, lo sai, com’è fatta. Ci sei andato anche tu a letto con lei, no?” 

“Non credo che Pansy gradirebbe l’idea…” 

“Solo perché non sarebbe invitata. E poi non è detto, sai? Hanno fatto amicizia, se si scambiano fatture Orcovolanti per passare il tempo…” 

Blaise si toccò la guancia, dalla quale i pallidi segni della fattura erano sbiaditi da poco. Draco gli appoggiò una mano sul viso, maledicendo se stesso perché quella cosa che c’era tra loro continuava ancora e ancora, e forse non sarebbe finita mai. Voleva sentire le sue labbra su di lui, il suo corpo caldo e salato, vivo… 

Un lampo d’argento li interruppe, facendoli trasalire. 

“Ma che diavolo…?” 

Il Patronus-pavone parlò con la strascicata, tesa voce di Lucius Malfoy. 

“Emergenza. Il Ministero. Venite subito.” 


	26. Attacco al Ministero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kingsley si libera dell'influenza del Persuadeor grazie a Silente e dà un annuncio che sconvolge il mondo magico; la battaglia si fa sempre più serrata...

**XXVI.**

**Attacco al Ministero**

Voldemort percorreva le sale del maniero dei Gaunt a lunghi passi nervosi. La nascita del suo erede lo aveva reso momentaneamente euforico, ma poche settimane dopo gli attacchi di rabbia che sempre più spesso lo tormentavano erano tornati a farsi sentire, mietendo vittime tra Bellatrix, i suoi Mangiamorte e le creature oscure al suo servizio. Era senza dubbio quel grigio anonimato a farlo rodere, sì, non c’era altra spiegazione. Perché doveva ancora recitare quella farsa del Preside Gaunt quando il suo dominio era ormai consolidato? Dopotutto, era passato più di un anno da quando aveva preso il potere… aveva voglia di gettare l’utile maschera di Arcturus Gaunt, che iniziava a stargli stretta, di rivelarsi, di governare reclamando la propria identità. Era il grande, terribile Lord Voldemort, e avrebbe regnato incontrastato! 

Silente e Grindelwald… cos’avevano in mente? Erano irrintracciabili, ma perché non attaccavano? Certo, loro erano solo in due contro di lui, la Bacchetta Invincibile, il suo formidabile esercito e l’intero Regime, ma ciononostante lo preoccupavano: erano pur sempre dei rivali pericolosi. Aveva la sensazione che stessero tramando qualcosa alle sue spalle… ma cosa? Era un tarlo che lo rodeva, oh, c’era di che diventare matti… 

Bellatrix Lestrange approvava ogni cosa che diceva, la testa china, provata ancora dal parto. Gli occhi erano lievemente più spenti del consueto, anche se a volte vi aveva scorto un lampo di rabbia nei suoi confronti, e, assurdamente, di orgoglio materno e possessivo nel contemplare Salazar. A volte, lo stringeva furtivamente al petto e gli accarezzava i capelli scuri, in chiaro spregio ai suoi ordini. Sì, per lei quel moccioso al momento inutile era solo un Tom in miniatura, da venerare e da plasmare secondo la sua volontà… l’aveva disillusa presto quando l’aveva Cruciata. Poi era stato il turno dei suoi Mangiamorte di assaggiare la sua ira, e quella della sua temibile Bacchetta Invincibile. I Mangiamorte, tra i quali si annidava certamente un traditore… ma sembravano così ben protetti, così uniti l’uno con l’altro… 

_Sono uniti contro di me_ , pensava di giorno in giorno, sempre più inquieto. Salazar Luxifer assisteva con occhi grandi e scuri, attenti nel suo viso da neonato, a quelle esplosioni di scintille rosse che provocavano in chi le riceveva urla e contorsioni. Solo alla fine, la prima volta, si era lasciato sfuggire un lungo gemito. Aveva visto Bella rabbrividire a quel suono che esprimeva dolore e impotenza; sentimenti inconcepibili per un essere tanto nuovo al mondo, qualcosa di profondo, consapevole e triste, che non avrebbe dovuto esserci… 

Bellatrix, ancora tremante, aveva fatto per prenderlo in braccio, ma Voldemort gliel’aveva impedito. La stessa cosa era successa quando si era scoperta il seno per allattarlo: lui l’aveva allontanata, affidando il neonato a un’elfa domestica. 

“Non sarà dipendente da una donna né da nessun altro per il suo sostentamento. Non si attaccherà a te. Nessuno oserà toccarlo.” 

“Sono sua madre” ritorse Bellatrix. 

“Sei colei che l’ha generato perché eri la strega meno indegna per farlo. Ma guardandoti adesso con le tue smanie da donnetta isterica, devo dire che non ne sono più tanto sicuro. Mio figlio non crescerà… _debole._ ” 

Bellatrix fremeva: leggeva nei suoi occhi seminascosti dalle palpebre una sfida troppo triste e profonda per palesarsi fisicamente nelle consuete esplosioni di rabbia. Non solo Voldemort le negava di essere una madre per suo figlio, ma addirittura rifiutava qualsiasi contatto con lei. Appena provava ad avvicinarsi, lui la scostava con violenza, furioso. Non faceva che vedere quella pozza di liquido biancastro e vischioso, i gemiti e il sangue che scorreva a fiotti tra le gambe di lei mentre spingeva per dare alla luce il bambino, la sua debolezza di donna… sì, se non ci fosse stato lui ad assisterla, pensò sprezzante, sarebbe morta come la sua inutile, patetica madre. Mortalità, com’era fastidiosa! Scostò sprezzante il biglietto con gli auguri entusiastici di Harry che si congratulava per il lieto evento. 

La testa di Lucius Malfoy comparve nel caminetto, strappandolo alle sue elucubrazioni. “Mio Signore” disse, la voce strozzata che faticava a conservare la consueta calma, “il Ministro Shaklebolt è sparito…” 

“Come sarebbe a dire, _sparito_? Non lo sorvegliate ventiquattr’ore al giorno?” scattò Voldemort. Il solito misto d’incertezza, ira e paura lo arpionò allo stomaco, rendendolo momentaneamente cieco. Disprezzava quelle emozioni umane, così indegne, così sbagliate, che lo coglievano violente e irrazionali quando qualcosa sfuggiva al suo controllo… ma tutto si sarebbe placato non appena avesse rivendicato il potere come Lord Voldemort. Di certo era solo questione di tempo. Doveva imparare a controllarsi meglio… no, lui non doveva imparare nulla… 

“Ultimamente ha preso l’abitudine di fare delle passeggiate in campagna senza scorta..” 

“ _Senza scorta?_ E voi gliel’avete permesso?” Voldemort fremette di collera e desiderò raggiungere l’intero corpo di Lucius Malfoy per Cruciarlo a dovere. 

“Non possiamo trattarlo come un prigioniero, mio Signore…” 

“Ma è esattamente quello che è” sibilò Voldemort, tra i denti. 

“Ma voi ci avete detto di fargli sembrare di essere libero, di mantenere l’illusione, mio Signore…” 

“Siete un branco d’idioti, incompetenti, imbecilli, indegni servitori del grande erede di Salazar Serpeverde!” esplose. Metà del salotto andò distrutta, l’intonaco immacolato si staccò a pezzi dai muri e Bella riparò il figlio da quell’esplosione, coprendogli gli occhi. 

“Poni rimedio, Lucius.” 

“Lo abbiamo cercato dappertutto, mio Signore...” 

Ma certo che lo avevano cercato, pensò Voldemort, amaramente. Gliene avevano dato notizia solo dopo aver fatto ogni tentativo possibile. Temevano la sua ira, pensò, con una punta di soddisfazione che lo irritò. 

“Me ne occuperò personalmente” disse, un ghigno beffardo a increspargli le labbra sottili. Era quasi grato alla prospettiva di quell’azione, che lo avrebbe distratto da pensieri importuni. 

* 

“Avanti, Kingsley” disse Albus, conciliante. “Mio caro amico, mi riconosci?” Erano mesi che Silente lo seguiva, approfittando dei pochi attimi di solitudine che la sua scorta di Mangiamorte gli concedeva. La prima volta, la sua conversazione non aveva avuto senso per lui: lo aveva riconosciuto a stento, poi aveva considerato la possibilità di arrestarlo come oppositore del Regime e sobillatore. Albus aveva sconfitto Kingsley con facilità ogni volta che il Ministro lo aveva sfidato in preda alla collera, senza neanche lasciargli un graffio. Pian piano, persuaso dai suoi argomenti, aveva ricordato la loro lotta fianco a fianco nell’Ordine della Fenice, contro Voldemort… 

“Ma Arcturus non è Voldemort” obiettò Kingsley, sbattendo le palpebre incredulo. Si trovavano nel suo luogo di ritrovo preferito, protetti da un’inespugnabile, invisibile bolla protettiva. La campagna nei dintorni di Londra era bellissima, sospesa nel tempo. Una macchia di cipressi era visibile in lontananza: poco lontano, un ruscello scorreva pacifico. Fattorie Babbane, non ancora falciate dalla mano del Nuovo Regime, sonnecchiavano bianche e tranquille ai lati della strada sterrata. 

“Lo è” disse Silente, piano. “Guarda dentro di te, Kingsley…” 

Erano gli occhi azzurri e penetranti che il Ministro fissava. Rivolse la propria attenzione a se stesso, e qualcosa sembrò spezzarsi dentro di lui. Silente aveva ragione e il mondo torto, riconobbe, con orrore. E la cosa peggiore era che un angolo riposto della propria mente era sempre stato consapevole di quell’illusione. L’aveva accettata, tirato dai fili di un potere oscuro al quale non era riuscito a sottrarsi. 

“Cosa faccio, adesso?” chiese, la testa tra le mani. Era di nuovo stanco, ma era una spossatezza vigile, attenta, che andava al di là del fisico. “Sono pronto a rimediare, è tutta colpa mia… ma devo nascondermi” rifletté poi, pensando a ciò che lo aspettava. I Mangiamorte… l’esercito… Voldemort. Avrebbe potuto affrontare tutto da solo? 

“Calmati, amico mio” disse Albus, conciliante. “Non è stata colpa tua più di quanto non lo sia di ogni complice in un Regime sbagliato. Non è quello che fa, forse, ogni leader carismatico in preda all’aberrazione? Ottenebrarci le menti, farci credere in uno scopo più grande…” Albus si riscosse dai propri pensieri, ancora profondamente assorto. “Devi tornare al Ministero, l’unico posto in cui ancora non ti abbiano cercato. Inventa una scusa, sfrutta il tuo vantaggio.” 

“Ma saranno tutti lì… Mangiamorte, Dissennatori, forse persino Giganti...” 

“Credo che abbiamo qualche asso nella manica” sorrise Silente, in tono modesto. “Devi informarmi esattamente su tutte le difese del Ministero, Kingsley.” 

“Progetta un attacco, professore?” chiese Shaklebolt, squadrandolo preoccupato. “Ma non può farcela… senza offesa per i suoi straordinari poteri magici, ma…” 

“Oh, sì, Kingsley. Ti sono grato per i tuoi dubbi, so che sono frutto di un sincero affetto. Ma temo molto di più per te che per me stesso. Sei pronto a riparare ai tuoi involontari errori e ad annunciare al mondo magico e Babbano l’impostura e la falsità sotto le quali vivono da più di un anno?” 

“Lo sono” disse lui, squadrandolo determinato. 

“In questo caso, spero di rivederti in questa vita” concluse Silente, che per un attimo lasciò cadere il velo di compostezza che aveva assunto, mostrando la tensione che lo attanagliava. 

La Bolla di Protezione in cui Albus li aveva nascosti svanì. I due maghi girarono su se stessi e si Smaterializzarono. 

* 

Kingsley si rassettò le vesti e si specchiò per la prima volta in più di un anno. Aveva il viso tirato, gli occhi stanchi e la pelle scura di una tinta color melanzana marcia, decisamente poco sana. Si avviò verso l’atrio del Ministero, la sua inconsapevole prigione. Ma quando mai il potere non lo era? C’era forse stato qualcosa in lui che lo aveva reso più adatto di altri a quella manipolazione, alle lusinghe dell’ambizione? Lui, che aveva reclamato il potere soltanto per necessità, qualcosa di cui era stato convinto fino in fondo all’animo? 

Percy Weasley fu il primo a venirgli incontro, trafelato. “Ci ha fatto preoccupare, Ministro… dov’era finito? No, mi scusi, è che la stavamo cercando tutti… si sente bene?” 

Squadrò il terzogenito di Arthur e Molly come se non lo conoscesse. Per tanto tempo la sua famiglia era stata tra gli Indesiderabili. Goblin e gargoyle dall’aria feroce pattugliavano i corridoi. Di sopra, poteva quasi sentire il fruscio dei volantini che venivano ordinatamente impilati e che ripetevano _“La magia è potere.” “Prima i maghi purosangue.” “Nati Babbani=ladri delle legittime conoscenze magiche. Estirpiamo il giardino di rose dalle spine che lo infestano”_ con tanto di logo lezioso e nauseante: una rosa malata la cui corolla veniva divorata da un enorme, lurido verme. La Umbridge e la Skeeter erano le sue più intime collaboratrici. Lucius Malfoy governava per lui e Arcturus Gaunt era in realtà Lord Voldemort. Ma non aveva tempo per assimilare l’orrore di tutte quelle informazioni contrastanti che il suo cervello continuava febbrilmente a trasmettergli, come se le scoprisse per la prima volta. Doveva agire in fretta. Aveva una responsabilità per tutti coloro che aveva deluso, le vittime che aveva mandato al macello, gli attacchi ai Babbani, la prigionia di innumerevoli maghi innocenti. Sì, un semplice gesto forse poteva dare una svolta e invertire il corso degli eventi… 

“Devo fare una comunicazione importante” disse Shaklebolt, rivolgendo a Weasley uno sguardo di ferro. 

“Ma, Ministro…” 

“Aprimi la Sala di Amplificazione Magica. Subito” ordinò Kingsley, secco, e si avviò senza dargli il tempo di ribattere. 

La sala era insonorizzata, ricoperta da scuri pannelli di legno, stretta e lunga. Kingsley ebbe un capogiro entrandovi. Cercò d’ignorare la persistente sensazione di claustrofobia che gli montava in petto. L’aveva costruita su istruzioni di Lucius Malfoy che probabilmente venivano dallo stesso Gaunt. 

“La Voce del Ministro dev’essere ascoltata da tutti, Maghi e Babbani, a ogni angolo del territorio” gli aveva detto Malfoy senior con voce melliflua. E lui aveva accondisceso, come altre innumerevoli volte. La prima comunicazione aveva interessato l’abolizione dello Statuto di Segretezza… provando uno strano senso di _déjà-vu_ , Kingsley si puntò la bacchetta alla gola, si schiarì la voce e declamò con voce limpida: _“Sonorus.”_

Tutto era silenzio, se non per la propria voce che scandiva parole lente e misurate, precise come sassi che provocavano un’increspatura: onde concentriche che si trasmettevano sempre più ampie dal centro alla periferia, intaccandone la superficie liscia e calma. 

“A tutta la comunità magica e a quella Babbana: _siamo stati ingannati!_ C’è un traditore fra noi che, insinuandosi nelle nostre menti e saccheggiando la nostra fiducia, ha stravolto i valori del mondo magico che amiamo, provocando morti nella comunità babbana e un violento razzismo in quella magica. Dichiaro pertanto che l’Ufficio per l’Accertamento dello Status di Sangue non esiste più, che il Nuovo Regime è abolito da questo momento e che gli Indesiderabili e i Nati Babbani sono liberi di tornare alle proprie occupazioni. I Babbani sono assolutamente in grado di governarsi da soli, e tutte le misure governative e restrittive nei loro confronti sono revocate con effetto immediato.” La stanza iniziò a vibrare, un rumore cupo e sordo che gli fece salire il sangue alle orecchie, ma lui continuò, cercando di mantenere un tono fermo e stringendo la bacchetta in una presa più salda. “Mi scuso a nome dell’intero Paese per le catastrofiche conseguenze che l’abolizione dello Statuto di Segretezza ha portato fra noi, in primo luogo con la Comunità Babbana, poi con quella magica e con il resto del mondo, appena questa comunicazione verrà trasmessa. Reintegro il Wizengamot e tutto il suo apparato, nella speranza che possa amministrare la giustizia che per tanto tempo, senza che lo sapessimo, ci è stata tolta. Prima di abdicare alla mia carica di cui ho così indegnamente abusato, vi lascio con una tenue speranza. L’Ordine della Fenice vive ancora, seppur in diversa forma. Radunatevi intorno a esso! Direi ancora molte cose, ma il tempo stringe, e la cosa più importante da sapere è che Lord Voldemort…” 

Sentì il suono dell’esplosione ancor prima di vedere i tasselli di legno che saltavano via, colpendolo da tutte le direzioni. La comunicazione s’interruppe con un suono acuto, lacerante. Arcturus Gaunt, Lord Voldemort, lo fissava, il volto spettrale e gli occhi neri inespressivi. Si chiese come avesse potuto trovarlo un giovane piacevole, di bell’aspetto: non aveva nulla di umano mentre lo guardava dall’alto in basso, nonostante Kingsley stesso fosse dotato di una mole considerevole, la Bacchetta Invincibile puntata contro il suo petto. 

“Mi hai servito fedelmente, Shaklebolt” sibilò con voce fredda. “Peccato che la nostra collaborazione debba finire in modo così repentino.” 

“Voldemort” disse Kingsley, tra i denti. Provava un orgoglio folle, un senso di liberazione a ricambiare il suo sguardo, sfidandolo silenziosamente e a testa alta. Finalmente lo vedeva per quello che era, simile nell’animo anche se non nell’aspetto ai serpenti ai quali era così affine. 

Il suo ultimo pensiero andò alla moglie e al figlio, che lo aspettavano nella casa in cui non sarebbe mai più tornato. Kingsley sollevò la bacchetta, certo che non sarebbe mai più uscito da quella stanza nella quale aveva avuto tanta fretta di entrare. 

“Osi dire il mio nome?” bisbigliò Voldemort. Un lampo, e la bacchetta cadde dalle mani del Ministro, lasciando il petto esposto ai suoi attacchi. _“Avada Kedavra”_ bisbigliò, e Kinglsey cadde a terra, lo sguardo di sfida finalmente vitreo, immobile e silenzioso. Voldemort lo guardò spassionatamente, il senso di calma e di compiuta giustizia che presto lasciava il posto al disgusto che da sempre provava per i cadaveri, per l’indecente vicinanza all’indegnità della morte. Si affrettò a riprendere l’Incantesimo Sonorus. Esitò impercettibilmente prima di parlare. Kingsley aveva detto il suo nome, _Lord Voldemort_ … qualcuno lo aveva sentito nonostante l’esplosione? Era furioso. Sarebbe stata l’occasione perfetta per rivelarsi, eppure non poteva farlo. Cosa sarebbe successo dopo il discorso drammatico che aveva pronunciato il Ministro, gettando il mondo magico nello scompiglio? Non era il momento giusto per altre rivelazioni: la situazione doveva tornare alla normalità… 

“Amici maghi” iniziò in tono pacato e formale “riprendiamo ora le trasmissioni. Il Ministro Shaklebolt era molto turbato ed è stato trasportato al San Mungo per accertamenti. Sono Arcturus Gaunt, secondo in comando al Nuovo Regime, Preside di Hogwarts, che ha aiutato tanti di voi nei momenti di difficoltà. Il mio amico Harry Potter, capo dell’ufficio Auror, mi ha già comunicato che ci sono stati dei disturbi notevoli oggi, in seguito ai quali il Ministero è in stato di temporanea confusione, che si sta arginando proprio in questo momento. In attesa di nuove elezioni, nomino Lucius Malfoy Ministro _ad interim_ e…” 

S’interruppe a un boato assordante: non si poteva finire un discorso in quella dannata stanza? Guardò in alto; il soffitto era stato scoperchiato. Albus Silente, a cavallo di un Ippogrifo, lo guardava dall’alto con severa disapprovazione. Quando parlò, tuttavia, la sua voce era quasi affabile. 

“Buonasera, Tom. Mi permetti di dirti che hai una pessima cera? Temo che le responsabilità del potere che hai assunto con tanta brutalità non ti si addicano affatto.” 

* 

“Sei sicuro di aver portato abbastanza Polvere Buiopesto Peruviana?” chiese Albus, sorvolando il cielo di Londra. 

“Ma naturalmente” disse Gellert “e anche qualcos’altro” aggiunse misteriosamente, rigirandosi al dito l’anello con la Pietra. 

Non si poteva dire che il Ministero non fosse ben protetto. Inferi, Thestral e Dissennatori pattugliavano il cielo già a due miglia di distanza dalla sua sede. Albus e Gellert si fecero strada a colpi di bacchetta; incantesimi velocissimi fendevano il crepuscolo senza mai fallire un colpo. Albus, accarezzando il collo di Fierobecco, che Hagrid gli aveva prestato con il solito sconfinato entusiasmo e una commovente, assoluta fiducia nelle sua persona (chissà se sarebbe rimasta invariata, se avesse saputo a chi si accompagnava), sperò che loro due e i loro poteri bastassero. L’alternativa non poteva essere contemplata… 

“Le lancerò al tre” disse Gellert, afferrando manciate di polvere scura. 

Albus esitò, guardandolo negli occhi con decisione. “Aspetta. Devo dirti una cosa.” Quando si trattava di scendere in battaglia e di passare davvero all’azione, ogni traccia di incertezza e di pacata ironia sparivano da quel volto serio, notò il compagno, lasciando il posto soltanto a quell’espressione affilata, determinata, che tanto lo affascinava. Era un Albus Silente che non avrebbe accettato un ‘no’ come risposta. 

“Temo per la vita di Kingsley, ma ha preso la sua decisione. Se dovessi comunque essere… _trattenuto_ , tu devi promettermi che andrai avanti e…” 

“Non ti lascerò indietro, Albus” disse Gellert, in tono altrettanto definitivo, lanciando un incantesimo dalla potenza così forte che un’intera ala del Ministero ne fu demolita. L’eco dell’esplosione li raggiunse anche dall’elevata posizione in cui si trovavano. 

“Piano” ammonì Albus “potresti fare delle vittime…” 

“E’ un po’ tardi per preoccuparsi di questo, no?” 

“Appunto: avevi ragione quando mi hai detto che il prezzo per sconfiggere Voldemort sarebbe stato sacrificare coloro che amiamo. Non preoccuparti per me, vai avanti! Voldemort vorrà sfidare _me_ , tu devi scappare e…” 

“Non ti volterò le spalle! Combatterò al tuo fianco. Hai detto che l’avremmo sconfitto insieme” ritorse Gellert. Agitò la bacchetta e un gigantesco Patronus, dalla forma rapace e minacciosa di un’aquila reale, caricò una schiera di Dissennatori che gli venivano contro, disperdendoli. 

“C’è il rischio che non ne usciamo vivi, è peggio di quanto pensassi. L’intero Ministero è Persuaso e, finché la situazione rimane questa, Voldemort vincerà sempre, comunque vada il duello di oggi… non possiamo sconfiggerlo davvero se il mondo magico è quasi interamente dalla sua parte! Per questo non ti chiedo di scappare per vigliaccheria, ma di fare qualcosa di altrettanto rischioso. Se io fossi in difficoltà…” Albus esitò, tornando a cercare il suo sguardo. “Devi prendere il Persuadeor a Voldemort, Gellert. Trova Harry Potter e consegnalo a lui… _usalo_ su di lui, se necessario. Riportalo alla ragione, e ti assicuro che Harry saprà come servirsene…” 

“E’ la cosa più assurda che abbia mai sentito!” Gellert rise, scoprendo i denti. “Devi essere andato fuori di testa, Albus. Da più di un anno Harry collabora con il Regime…” 

“Ti prego, Gellert. Fidati di me. Fallo per me” Albus lo guardò, esponendosi alla Legilimanzia che l’altro praticava così bene. Voleva che lo capisse. Avrebbero potuto attaccare Voldemort in qualsiasi altro momento e sorprenderlo da solo, invece di tentare quel folle, pericolosissimo colpo di stato di cui Kingsley si era reso lo strumento. Ma dovevano dare un segnale al mondo magico e al mondo babbano: il Nuovo Regime era sbagliato, dovevano ribellarsi, insorgere, smettere di esserne i passivi sostenitori… solo così, forse, avrebbero potuto vincere. 

Gellert fece per sollevare una marea di improperi all’indirizzo di Albus o del Prescelto, quando una squadra di Auror li intercettò e li circondò nel giro di pochi istanti. 

“Piano B, direi!” urlò Albus, e nonostante tutto, l’altro sorrise. Svicolò dagli attacchi dei maghi e si diresse in basso, verso la Sezione per il Ragionevole Accertamento dello Status di Sangue, Polvere Buiopesto Peruviana alla mano. 

* 

Dolores Umbridge non era stata minimamente scalfita dagli eventi della giornata. La spilla con il logo a forma di rosa, che lei stessa aveva disegnato, splendeva sinistramente ala luce fioca della Sala delle Udienze. I Nati Babbani la guardavano terrorizzati, incatenati a pesanti poltrone dallo schienale rigido. Lei si beava del terrore che suscitava: sembrava risucchiarlo allo stesso modo in cui le decine di Dissennatori presenti se ne nutrivano, in lunghi rantoli spezzati. Al suo fianco, Rita Skeeter prendeva appunti, frenetica, la penna verde acido che scattava esultante. 

“Sono così felice che tu mi abbia invitata, Dolly! Erano secoli che fremevo dalla voglia di assistere!” squittì Rita, eccitata. 

La Umbridge la zittì, simulando un sorriso modesto. I suoi Patroni felini proteggevano gli scarsi membri della giuria, creando una barriera dalla nebbia mefitica dei Dissennatori: la depressione e il terrore erano fatti per gli altri, i trasgressori. Era giusto così, lo meritavano… 

“Dolores, mi dispiace interromperti, ma…” Percy Weasley entrò dalla porta, la bacchetta levata. 

“Che succede?” chiese lei, inviperita, abbandonando tutto d’un tratto l’aria leziosa. 

“Il Ministero è sotto attacco, siamo tutti al buio…” 

Una manciata di polvere oscurò il sotterraneo. Alla fioca luce dei Patronus, l’unica cosa visibile era la sagoma di un mago che sembrava danzare a mezz’aria, i capelli biondi sparsi come fruste dorate e l’espressione fiera e feroce di un vichingo in battaglia. Dolores Umbridge lo guardò costernata. “Lei sta interrompendo un’udienza penale del Ministero della Magia. Ai sensi dell’articolo…” 

Gellert rispose con un lampo argenteo che non la centrò, ma spazzò via i Patroni a forma di lince. La possente aquila reale si fece strada velocemente, generando molte altre gemelle e liberando i Babbani dall’influenza dei Dissennatori, che si dispersero. 

“Questo non era previsto, vero, Dolly?” sussurrò Rita, sottovoce. Era completamente in ombra: di lei si vedevano solo il luccichio degli occhiali di strass e la mano ricoperta di anelli che stringeva la penna verde che risplendeva fosforescente, magari in attesa di un nuovo, sensazionale _scoop_. 

Gellert sorrise, e riuscì a rendere così feroce e minaccioso quel semplice arricciarsi di labbra che le due donne, l’una bassa e tozza, l’altra più alta e secca, si allontanarono istintivamente di un passo, rabbrividendo involontariamente. 

“Ehm… caro signore… _mago_ , temo di doverla arrestare per…” intervenne il mago rosso dagli occhiali di corno, incerto, cercando di attirare la sua attenzione. 

“Oh, taci, pel di carota” disse Gellert, Schiantandolo con un cenno annoiato della bacchetta. 

“Non mi costringa a usare le cattive maniere” disse la Umbridge, fremendo e tirando fuori una bacchetta incredibilmente corta. “Le assicuro che non le piacerebbe.” 

“C-come sei coraggiosa, Dolly” balbettò Rita, per una volta a corto di parole, cercando di nascondersi dietro di lei con ben scarsi risultati. 

“Oh, ma davvero? Io invece credo proprio che mi divertirò più di te, vecchia bagascia” commentò Gellert, parodiando il tono di educata perplessità di Albus e centrandola in pieno petto, mentre lei gridava: _“Crucio!”_

La Maledizione rimbalzò su un Dissennatore, che rantolò e si spostò in maniera inquietante e spettrale, poi iniziò lentamente ad avanzare verso di lei, seguito da altre forme nere incappucciate. La temperatura dell’aula si stava abbassando rapidamente; il respiro delle due streghe si condensava in nuvolette di vapore. 

Gellert ripensò tardivamente a liberare i Nati Babbani ed evocò un altro Patronus a forma di aquila che li guidasse fuori. Fili invisibili trascinarono nel corridoio anche il mago dai capelli rossi, ancora incosciente. Un probabile parente del loro collaboratore, Charlie Weasley, valutò annoiato. Albus non avrebbe certo avuto ragioni di lamentarsi per la sua irruenza, stavolta… 

“Lei non ha l’ _autorità_ …” protestò debolmente la Skeeter, guardando il corpo della Umbridge accasciata a terra, a pochi passi da lei, senza tuttavia osare soccorrerla. 

“No di certo” convenne la Umbridge con voce insolitamente rauca. “Avanti, Rita, aiutami…” 

“Certo come voi non avevate l’autorità, care donzelle certamente non giovani né leggiadre e tremendamente affette da cattivo gusto, di trascinare nel fango l’unica persona a cui tengo al mondo oltre a me stesso… e per abusare del potere che un Regime malato vi ha concesso, naturalmente. Ma devo dire che per questo vi biasimo molto meno. Non mi riconosci tu, Rita Skeeter, che come un industrioso scarafaggio hai frugato senza alcun riguardo nelle memorie di mia zia, debole e in fin di vita, allo scopo di infangare la memoria del mio amante quando il suo corpo era ancora caldo nella tomba?” 

Rita lo guardò a occhi sgranati, indietreggiando fino al muro e facendo un salto quando una mano spettrale e decomposta la artigliò. “Toglimelo di dosso!” urlò, gli occhi spalancati dal terrore. Gellert usò la Legilimanzia e constatò con approvazione che l’aveva riconosciuto: aveva finalmente ricordato il suo volto, il volto del ragazzo della foto che aveva trafugato a casa di Bathilda. 

“E tu, vecchio rospo! Potrei ammirare la tua vena di sadismo e la tua ambiziosa crudeltà, se non fosse stata diretta verso un mago molto più grande e migliore di te. Avrai certo sentito parlare di casi in cui il predatore finisce divorato dalla preda. Un’interessante anomalia della natura” Gellert continuò amabilmente, mentre il cerchio di Dissennatori si richiudeva su di loro, lasciando in una bolla di dorato tepore soltanto lui e il suo Patronus. 

“C-chiunque tu sia, di certo non farai del male a due streghe indifese e di comprovata ascendenza magica… sono certo che potremmo tentare un accordo…” tentò Dolores, con voce leziosa. 

“Non sarà certo il riguardo al vostro sesso, che non mi ha mai interessato, a fermarmi, tanto più che non sono certo un galante Grifondoro. Siete orride e riprovevoli, lasciatevelo dire da uno che se ne intende, e per di più due sudicie Mezzosangue: non avete diritto a un trattamento diverso a quello dei Nati Babbani che tenevate qui poco fa” disse Gellert, fremendo di rabbia. Aveva sempre odiato l’ipocrisia, e stava perdendo tempo. Dov’era Albus? Doveva aiutarlo, farla finita con quelle due megere… 

“Non vorrà certo ucciderci? Posso renderla molto famoso, signor Grindelwald, se mi rilascerà un’intervista esclusiva…” tentò Rita, suadente. 

“Sono deluso” commentò lui, sprezzante. “Siete due avversarie da poco, mi sarei aspettato di meglio. Non ho tempo né energie da sprecare con voi.” Con un ultimo sguardo disgustato, lasciò la Sala delle Udienze e la sigillò. 

“Aspetti! Sarà punito per questo! Non lo faccia!” gridò la Umbridge, isterica, mentre Rita singhiozzava, a terra, il polso ancora intrappolato dal Dissennatore. Il Patronus-aquila sparì insieme al mago biondo che lo aveva evocato, mentre sagome incappucciate premevano contro di loro emettendo rantoli bassi ed eccitati, divorando affamati il terrore delle due streghe che si offrivano a loro in un lauto, insperato banchetto. 

* 

“Sorpreso di vederci, Tom?” chiese Albus, un getto dorato a rispondere a quello rosso, il tono tranquillo e discorsivo. 

“Al contrario” disse Voldemort, cercando di mantenere lo stesso autocontrollo. “Sapevo che c’era lei dietro a tutto questo.” 

“Sono lieto che mi porti ancora rispetto, almeno. E devo congratularmi con te per la nascita di tuo figlio Salazar… oh sì, sono bene informato. Una mossa che non mi sarei mai aspettato da te, perché di questo si tratta… strategia, non è vero? O posso sperare che questo tuo repentino interesse per la paternità sia indice di un cambiamento?” 

La Bacchetta di Sambuco sparò un Anatema mortale, che Albus deviò per un soffio. 

“Posso sperare di finirla con le chiacchiere, Silente?” chiese Voldemort, sentendo l’ira crescergli dentro, rossa e abbacinante. La solita sensazione di vuota impotenza che da sempre gli provocava quell’uomo, anche se non più vecchio e barbuto, tornò a farsi sentire non voluta, prepotente. Era di nuovo un bambino di undici anni a cui era stato incendiato l’armadio, tutte le sue prime malefatte scoperte così indegnamente, i suoi tesori saccheggiati, l’umiliazione che gli bruciava dentro… 

Un fuoco verde eruppe dalla Stecca Invincibile, avvolgendoli entrambi. Un’esplosione, e la Sala di Amplificazione, o quel che ne rimaneva, perse altri pannelli di legno. 

“Servono rinforzi?” chiese Grindelwald, unendosi al duello. “Mi sarei aspettato che scegliessi collaboratori migliori, Riddle. La Umbridge e la Skeeter sono fuori combattimento, ci è voluto poco.” 

“Mi sarei aspettato che due maghi del vostro calibro non mi affrontassero due contro uno” ritorse lord Voldemort, in difficoltà sotto il doppio attacco. 

“Il prezzo del potere” commentò Gellert, sorridendo. “Bella bacchetta. A proposito, la rivoglio. L’ho rubata molto prima di te, e andavamo decisamente d’accordo, io e lei…” 

Echi di voci e passi in lontananza. Dal soffitto sfondato, un branco di Thestral caricò Fierobecco l’Ippogrifo, che si lanciò all’attacco. All’esterno, una gamba colossale, probabilmente appartenente a un gigante e fonte di tutto quel rumore, percorse un altro passo facendo tremare il suolo. Altre pattuglie di Auror, Mangiamorte e Dissennatori si riversarono su di loro. L’esercito di Mangiamorte e creature oscure al servizio di Voldemort stava arrivando al completo. 

Albus e Gellert intensificarono gli attacchi dopo essersi scambiati un rapido sguardo: dovevano fare in fretta. Voldemort, un attimo prima in difficoltà, rispose con rinnovata energia vedendo arrivare i rinforzi…. e la sua bocca si tese in un ghigno nel contemplare il mago dagli occhi verdi che accorreva in suo soccorso. 

“Harry! Quale piacere inaspettato” disse Riddle, beffardo. Ma Harry guardava Albus Silente con uno strano senso di _déjà-vu_ , un groppo che gli si chiudeva in gola, impedendogli di respirare… 

Un Mangiamorte attaccò Silente, ferendogli un braccio, mentre una coppia di Auror cercava di allontanare Gellert da Voldemort: tentacoli uscirono dalle loro bacchette levate, pronti a catturare i ribelli… 

“Gellert!” gridò Albus, con urgenza, riscuotendosi di colpo. 

_“Accio Persuadeor!”_ gridò Grindelwald, e una scatoletta rettangolare dall’aria sorprendentemente innocua saettò nella sua mano. 

“No!” gridò Voldemort. _“Avada Kedavra!”_

“Non hai già fatto abbastanza morti, Riddle?” chiese Gellert, ridendo apertamente. Girò l’anello, e figure dalla consistenza vischiosa, più corporee di fantasmi e dalle emozioni decisamente umane, che comprendevano rabbia, furia, spaesamento e disapprovazione, si chiusero intorno a lui, seminando il panico. La presa di Voldemort sulla bacchetta tremò nel guardare in viso le sue recenti vittime che gli venivano contro, minacciose, da Kingsley Shaklebolt ai primi Babbani su cui aveva esercitato il potere di togliere la vita a suo piacimento. 

_“Expelliarmus!”_ gridò Albus. La Bacchetta di Sambuco descrisse un arco perfetto e finì in mano a Silente, accerchiato dagli Auror… “Gellert!” lo chiamò Silente. “L’ho presa, sono al sicuro! Per favore, fa’ come ti ho detto!” 

“NO!” gridò Voldemort, incredulo e furente. “Una bacchetta, presto, datemi una bacchetta!” 

Gellert annuì. Si fece strada, Cruciando e attaccando a destra e a manca, alla cieca, finché non trovò quello che cercava: un ragazzo dagli occhi verdi, stravolto, che puntava la bacchetta in direzione di Silente e gridava a sua volta: 

_“Expelli…”_

“Oh, è sempre stato uno dei tuoi incantesimi preferiti, vero? Sei un idiota, ragazzo, te l’hanno mai detto?” gridò Gellert, intercettando l’incantesimo e colpendolo con una Fattura Pungente. 

* 

“Insomma, chi diavolo sei?” Harry giaceva ai suoi piedi, legato, in una delle celle provvisorie del Ministero. Dubitava che Silente avesse inteso dire questo quando gli aveva raccomandato di occuparsi del suo pupillo, ma non aveva proprio tempo per andare per il sottile. 

“Gellert Grindelwald, e me l’hai già chiesto quando ci siamo incontrati.”* 

“Noi non…” protestò Harry, scuotendo la testa, confuso. 

“Oh, Riddle ti ha cucinato a puntino, eh? Ora vedremo fino a che punto. _Recordo_ ” disse Gellert, puntandogli la bacchetta in fronte. 

Harry sgranò gli occhi. “Lei… tu… Grindelwald! sei amico di Silente!” 

“Per usare un eufemismo.” 

“Cosa? Ehm… senti, non è che potresti slegarmi?” 

“Sei un Grifondoro stupido e impulsivo, e graffi quando ti salta il ticchio” disse Gellert, massaggiandosi il braccio ferito. “Ho abbastanza esperienza con uno di loro per saperlo. Avanti, guardami. Abbiamo quasi finito.” 

Gli sollevò il mento, con una delicatezza per la quale sorprese se stesso, e fece scattare il pulsante sinistro del Persuadeor. 

Harry si sentì esplodere. Immagini si susseguirono incessanti e frenetiche davanti ai suoi occhi; una cascata di ricordi gli martellava le tempie. Tom Riddle, Arcturus Gaunt, il suo amico… era Lord Voldemort. No, non era possibile… 

“Esprimerei solidarietà per come ti senti, se fossi dotato della minima empatia” disse Gellert, scrutando le sue reazioni. Il ragazzo continuava ad appoggiargli il mento sulla mano e a guardarlo con quei suoi occhi così grandi e spauriti, come se avesse tutte le risposte dell’universo. 

“Albus deve avere un debole per il verde, dopotutto” disse Gellert, distrattamente. 

Harry sembrava non averlo udito. L’altro lo liberò, valutando che non ci fosse più pericolo di un attacco inconsulto da parte del ragazzo. Infatti, l’altro si accasciò a terra e si prese la testa tra le mani. “Io non credevo… non sapevo… Merlino.” S’interruppe, e iniziò a sciorinare le imprecazioni preferite di zio Vernon più volte di fila. 

“Però, ragazzo, certo che hai una fogna di bocca. Lo vedi, questo?” chiese Gellert, mostrandogli il Persuadeor. “E’ così che Voldemort ti ha convinto. Basta premere un bottone… _così_ , e tutto quello in cui credi viene risucchiato, hai capito? Mentre quest’altro ti fa tornare com’eri, è quello che ho appena usato. Ora devo andare ad aiutare Albus. Dovrebbe aver preso a Voldemort la Bacchetta di Sambuco, se non è stato catturato, ma la partita è ancora aperta. L’esercito e il mondo magico sono tutti dalla sua parte, dopotutto… Senti, credo che sia una pessima idea, ma te lo lascio. Fanne buon uso” disse, tirandogli la scatoletta marrone. 

Harry la prese meccanicamente, ancora incapace di articolare un suono, la mente nella confusione più completa. Come aveva potuto lasciarsi ingannare così? 

“Silente…” fece per chiedere. 

“E’ in buone mani” commentò enigmaticamente Gellert. “Il Mantello ce l’ha Riddle, vero?” 

“Ehm… gliel’ho prestato e non l’ho più rivisto, quindi presumo…” 

Gellert gemette. “Mi auguro che tu sia più intelligente di quanto sembri” disse, scrutandolo pensieroso. “Ti dico un’ultima cosa. Riddle ti farà fuori se sospetterà di te, ma questo sicuramente lo sai. Devi riuscire a ingannarlo, puoi farcela?” 

“Io… credo di sì.” 

“Beh, dovrà bastare, immagino. Hai un qualche ascendente su di lui, non è vero?” 

Harry esitò per un lungo istante prima di rispondere. 

“Potrei anche averlo” disse infine. 

“Bene. Usa ogni mezzo a tua disposizione. Senti, mi piacerebbe molto intrattenermi a parlare con te… no è una bugia: sei discretamente attraente, ma temo di trovarti alquanto noioso…” 

“Cosa?” 

“Oh, non fare caso a quello che dico. Basta che sia Riddle a trovarti interessante, capisci? Fai quello che non si aspetta. Sfidalo in modo da accenderlo, ma non tanto da farti ammazzare. Pensa a quello che vuole lui: hai già dimostrato di capirlo, di capire come si sente, come ragiona. Fai qualsiasi cosa che potrebbe spiazzarlo o fargli piacere. Non farti leggere come un libro aperto. Menti, ma infarcisci la menzogna con mezze verità, così da crederci tu stesso. Pensa Serpeverde, Albus dice che sei abbastanza in gamba per farlo…” 

“Silente ti ha mandato ad aiutarmi? Ti ha detto lui di darmi _questo_?” chiese Harry, stringendo il Persuadeor come un amuleto difensivo. 

“Credi che in caso contrario mi sarei disturbato a chiacchierare con te, quando potevo combattere Voldemort? Beh, tanti saluti. E nascondi quel coso, per Merlino!” sbottò Gellert, irritato, lanciando un’ultima occhiata al Persuadeor. Sperò che Albus sapesse quello che faceva: per quel che lo riguardava, lui avrebbe usato quell’aggeggio contro Voldemort, e a quell’ora sarebbe stato tutto risolto. Harry era un’incognita, in preda ai sentimenti più disparati e per questo instabile. Ma che gli era saltato in mente? 

_Accidenti a te, Albus_ , pensò Gellert, affrettandosi a raggiungerlo. 

* 

Harry si mise la testa tra le mani. Gli scoppiava, si sentiva trapassato da parte a parte, peggio di quando gli faceva male la cicatrice per essere entrato nella mente di Voldemort… _Arcturus. Tom._

“Harry, c’è Arcturus” disse Hermione. Era provata e stanchissima a causa della baraonda al Ministero; anche lei era tornata a casa da poco. 

Harry si lasciò scivolare in tasca il Persuadeor. 

_Che devo fare_ , si chiese, disperato. Ancora non lo sapeva. Non lo aveva usato neanche su Hermione… poteva portare quella responsabilità da solo? Sì, era compito suo, solo lui poteva essersi lasciato ingannare così platealmente dal suo peggior nemico… il suo _miglior amico_. Era Ron il suo miglior amico, dannazione! Ron, con tutta la sua bellissima, meravigliosa normalità e il suo senso dell’umorismo; Ron, con cui il mondo era sempre stato così divertente e semplice… 

“Arrivo” disse Harry, stancamente, cercando di suonare più determinato di quanto si sentisse. 

Arcturus entrò con la distratta, elegante noncuranza che lo distingueva, stringendo appena gli occhi a simulare una vaga preoccupazione per il suo aspetto. Non recava la minima traccia dell’ira che lo divorava. 

“Stai bene, Harry? C’è stato un bel po’ di casino, vero?” 

“Ehm… già” disse lui. “Ci sono… morti o feriti?” 

“Yaxley e Rowley, sono al San Mungo” disse Arcturus… Riddle. Voldemort. Oh, maledizione! Continuava a fissarlo senza battere ciglio. Lui si mostrò interessato alla tappezzeria della stanza, ancora arredata con gli accesi, caldi colori Grifondoro. Perché diavolo stavano parlando in camera di Harry? E non era neanche la prima volta che succedeva. Che cosa gli aveva fatto… che cosa si era _lasciato fare_ , pensò con disgusto. Come poteva essere cambiato tanto… perché non aveva neanche battuto ciglio di fronte a tutti quei Mangiamorte che avevano invaso il Ministero? La Umbridge, le interviste con la Skeeter… era possibile che non avesse sospettato di nulla? 

“E’ terribile quello che è successo a Kingsley, ne sono addolorato” continuò Tom, compunto. 

_Lo hai ucciso tu_ , pensò Harry, fremendo di rabbia, rammentando la sagoma che era uscita dall’anello di Grindelwald… Grindelwald aveva la pietra della Resurrezione affidata a Hermione! E lui non gli aveva neanche chiesto come l’avesse presa, non ci aveva neanche _pensato_... 

“Ho nominato Ministro Lucius Malfoy, ma forse tu saresti una scelta più adeguata, quando si calmeranno le acque” continuò Riddle, affabile. 

“ _Io?_ ” chiese Harry, sconvolto. Perfetto, adesso Arcturus… no, Voldemort, voleva anche farlo Ministro della Magia. Quanti shock poteva reggere in una sola giornata? 

“Ci sarà un’elezione, naturalmente. Siamo democratici, dopotutto. Te la senti, Harry?” gli domandò. Cominciava a farsi guardingo. 

“Ma certo, To… ehm… Arcturus.” 

“Come mi hai chiamato?” chiese Tom, incatenandolo con lo sguardo. 

“Arcturus” esalò Harry. La mano gli scivolò in tasca, tastando i contorni del Persuadeor. Poteva essere così semplice. Dannatamente, incredibilmente semplice. _Fanne buon uso_ , gli aveva detto Grindelwald. Era questo che intendeva? 

_Fanne buon uso_ , gli aveva detto per la prima volta Silente, consegnandogli il Mantello che gli apparteneva. Perché mai aveva dato il Persuadeor a lui? Aveva ragione l’altro, l’amico di Silente, che tra parentesi era il secondo Mago Oscuro più potente di tutti i tempi, altra cosa che aveva momentaneamente dimenticato. In che razza di universo alternativo era finito? Lui, Grindelwald, lo avrebbe usato su Voldemort, e tanti saluti: gliel’aveva detto esplicitamente. Ma Albus Silente si aspettava di meglio da Harry, e lo aveva scelto di nuovo per un compito che, sorpresa, ancora una volta non sapeva come svolgere. 

Non avrebbe usato gli stessi mezzi di Voldemort. Nessuno, neanche lui, poteva essere costretto a pensare ciò che gli veniva imposto. Il Persuadeor ricadde nella sua tasca, inerte, e lui respirò più liberamente, sentendosi leggero e determinato, perché da qualche parte dentro di sé era ancora il bambino che, al primo anno, aveva visto nello Specchio dei Desideri l’unico modo in cui sconfiggere Voldemort. Il ragazzo che aveva mostrato pietà a Codaliscia, il traditore e indiretto assassino dei suoi genitori. Che aveva scelto di Disarmare il suo nemico, invece di ucciderlo. 

“Ma davvero. Se vuoi entrare in politica, Harry, ti suggerisco di imparare a mentire” disse, sbattendolo contro il muro. “Stavi per chiamarmi Tom. Lo hai sentito nella Sala di Amplificazione, non è vero?” 

“Tom… Riddle. Sì” ammise Harry, guardandolo apertamente. 

_Non farti leggere come un libro aperto. Infarcisci la menzogna con mezze verità, credici tu stesso e la renderai credibile_ , gli aveva detto Grindelwald. Silente aveva davvero la Bacchetta Invincibile? Stava bene? Quanto ci avrebbe messo a rovesciare il Regime? Cosa poteva fare lui? 

“E questo… ti turba?” chiese Arcturus, il volto impassibile e gli occhi fermi che lo valutavano. “Come ti senti, Harry?” La sua lunga mano andò ad accarezzargli la fronte in un gesto circolare, protettivo. Era come essere accarezzati da un serpente, il tocco freddo, lento e impersonale, ma stranamente avvolgente. 

“Credo di averlo sempre saputo” soffiò Harry, e si accorse che non mentiva. La sua presa era d’acciaio, e lui smise di agitarsi. “Tu non sei Voldemort.” 

“Se ti fa piacere crederlo.” 

“Sei un Horcrux” disse, e un pensiero non voluto si affacciò alla sua mente: anche lui lo era stato… lo ricacciò indietro, rabbrividendo. 

“Sì. Oh, andiamo, Harry, credi davvero di riuscire a ingannarmi? Vuoi farmi credere che sei con me con tutte le riforme che voglio adottare? Le uccisioni di Bababni, il dominio su entrambi i mondi… mi sosterresti sapendo chi sono? Il tuo nemico, colui che ti ha braccato per anni, colui che ha ucciso le persone che amavi…” 

“Sono vive, adesso. Come lo sei tu. C’è un’altra possibilità. Un’alternativa migliore, più grande, più bella. Per te e per me… per i nostri figli” disse Harry, cercandolo con lo sguardo. 

“Credi d’incantarmi così facilmente?” chiese Tom, senza smettere di accarezzarlo, il volto tirato in un sorriso beffardo. “Lo vedo che è cambiato, il modo in cui mi guardi… il modo in cui ti muovi e ti rapporti con me. Perché tu _non ti fidi di me_ ” il suo sguardo freddo percorse ogni centimetro del suo corpo, e Harry si sentì arrossire e rabbrividire insieme. 

“Credi quello che vuoi” disse Harry, in tono di sfida. 

_Fai qualsiasi cosa che potrebbe spiazzarlo o fargli piacere._

Oh, era pazzo, sì, non c’era ombra di dubbio… Harry gli prese la mano, fermando quella carezza fredda e controllata. Sollevò il viso e lo baciò, schiudendo le labbra sulle sue. 

Tom restò un attimo interdetto, immobile, poi iniziò a divorargli la bocca, famelico, assaggiando il sapore di miele delle sue labbra, le braccia forti che lo stringevano in una morsa d’acciaio. Harry gli passò la lingua sulle labbra screpolate e sottili, un gesto che eccitava da morire Hermione quando glielo faceva… cercò di ritrarsi a quel pensiero non voluto, ma non ci riuscì. La lingua di Tom gli invase il palato, esigente, febbrile, mentre le lunghe mani gli artigliavano la schiena, andando a sollevargli i lembi della camicia. Harry si spinse contro di lui e sentì qualcosa di duro rispondere alla sua spinta. L’erezione di Tom Riddle premeva contro di lui… 

_Che sto facendo_ , pensò Harry, cercando di divincolarsi. 

Era Voldemort, non c’erano dubbi, ed era stupido illudersi che fosse diversamente… Sentiva brividi ghiacciati percorrergli la schiena dove le sue dita si posavano, a contatto contro la pelle nuda. Le labbra esangui smisero di ricambiare il bacio. Si sentiva lacerato, strappato, sporco, e doveva finire, quel gelo opprimente e stranamente bollente che gli stava salendo in ogni parte del corpo, che lo faceva tremare e desiderare di sprofondare per sempre, di non pensare più a nulla… Harry gli morse le labbra e le strappò da quel bacio. Una parodia di un bacio, violento e dominatore come ogni cosa in Voldemort. Voldemort, che era privo di emozioni, eppure scottava, e anche lui tremava leggermente, scosso da brividi incontrollabili… un lampo d’ira gli attraversò gli occhi scuri al rifiuto di Harry, o forse era colpa delle sensazioni che gli aveva provocato, non avrebbe saputo dirlo. Gli girava la testa, tutta l’aria gli era stata risucchiata dai polmoni in un vortice nero, un oblio soffocante e incredibilmente attraente… 

“Non respiro” si giustificò, con voce strozzata. Non era neanche una bugia. 

“Non ce n’è bisogno” soffiò Tom, riprendendo possesso della sua bocca. 

“N-no” disse ancora Harry, cercando di scostarlo, sentendo le mani di Tom che esploravano la sua pelle nuda sotto la maglietta alzata. “S-scusami.” 

“Oh, pensi di poterti fermare quando ti pare, non è così? Per mesi eviti di approfondire ogni contatto fisico, e appena comincio a sospettare qualcosa su di te mi salti addosso? Sei palese, Harry” disse Tom Riddle, beffardo e lievemente deluso, continuando a tenerlo fermo. Gli respirava addosso, ancora accaldato. 

“Direi che tu sei palese, Tom” replicò Harry, insolente, facendo scorrere lo sguardo più giù. “Non avrei mai pensato che volessi… _quello_ , da me.” 

Un altro lampo d’ira, forse misto a paura, lampeggiò con pericolosa insistenza negli occhi di Voldemort. “Non giocare con me. Non puoi tirarti indietro adesso, hai capito? Non te lo permetto…” 

Harry si chiese vagamente se dovesse ringraziare i consigli di Grindelwald o la propria stupidità per quella situazione surreale. Sperò che fosse tutto un incubo, ma le sensazioni che provava erano troppo violente per poter essere ignorate. Si trovava di fronte a un bivio: fare sesso con Riddle o farsi ammazzare in caso contrario. E lui non poteva permettersi di farsi uccidere. Albus Silente era vivo e gli aveva affidato il Persuadeor. Aveva fatto un sacco di danni e doveva sistemarli. E forse Voldemort… Arcturus… poteva essere convinto in altri modi. Quante volte Tom Riddle era stato volontariamente toccato da un altro essere umano? Aveva mai provato dei sentimenti simili a quelli che gli facevano scurire lo sguardo e spezzare il respiro? Realizzò all’improvviso che anche lui doveva aver fatto la stessa cosa con Patricia… _Bellatrix Lestrange_ , realizzò con orrore crescente, e poi spense semplicemente il cervello. 

“Non mi sto tirando indietro” disse, chiudendo la bocca contro il suo collo. “Volevo solo… ecco.” Le mani di Harry iniziarono a sfilargli la veste da mago, come per loro iniziativa. Scoprì il torace di Arcturus… di _Tom_ , e ci passò sopra le mani. Lo sentì trattenere il respiro. Era duro, ampio, decisamente mascolino e dai muscoli ben disegnati; accarezzò i capezzoli violacei, eretti… 

“Basta” ansimò Tom, sollevandogli le braccia e sbattendolo al muro. Harry seguì con lo sguardo la lunga mano simile a un ragno che scendeva più giù, a trovare il suo membro pulsante… era strano eppure familiare, pensò vagamente, sentendosi indurire sotto le sue carezze. Riddle lasciò andare la presa e gli infilò direttamente la mano sotto la cintura. Harry ansimò sotto quel tocco impersonale, freddo contro la pelle sensibile. 

“Harry! Sono arrivati Rosmerta e James, hai finito?” gridò Hermione dalla cucina. 

“Q-quasi” gracchiò Harry. Si era completamente dimenticato della sua presenza, di chi era e di dove si trovava. Considerando come si sentiva, era decisamente un bene. 

“Verrai quando lo dico io, non un attimo prima” sussurrò Tom al suo orecchio. Lo strinse con più decisione, saggiando la punta con il dito e accarezzandogli tutta la lunghezza del sesso sempre più eretto. Era una cosa che non sapeva come fare, strana e vagamente proibita, ma non gli importava, pensò, intensificando il ritmo… 

Harry era stanco di restarsene inerte. Gli intrecciò le dita tra i capelli d’inchiostro, le mani finalmente libere da quella presa che si era saldamente ancorata più giù, provocandogli tremiti in tutto il corpo. Gli spinse le dita in bocca mentre Tom lo accarezzava e gemette, ormai al limite, assaltato dalla lingua di Tom, che lo succhiava, e dalle sue carezze sempre più insistenti e veloci… poi Tom ritirò la mano di scatto, cercando di ricomporsi, il respiro affannoso e gli zigomi coloriti di rosso. 

_Non ne vale la pena_ , pensò, sollevato. 

Era insoddisfatto e, più di tutto, disgustato. Era solo un gioco, era sempre stato un gioco. Era solo quello che voleva. Il brivido del controllo dopo una lunga caccia, che culminava nella sottomissione e nella resa più completa. Sapeva che avrebbe potuto avere Harry in qualsiasi momento; non c’era bisogno di altro. Gocce di liquido sporcavano la sua mano: era vischioso, biancastro, e lo irritava terribilmente. La nausea lo sopraffece ricordando il parto di Bella, il liquido disgustoso che le colava tra le gambe. La sua erezione iniziò lentamente a scemare e sorrise, orgoglioso di se stesso per essersi liberato di quegli assurdi e sgradevoli desideri umani. Il ragazzo era in suo potere, ma non si poteva dire altrettanto per Tom. Lui era Lord Voldemort, e quel che era successo quel giorno era solo un’ _impasse_ momentanea. Avrebbe strappato di nuovo la Bacchetta a Silente, gli doveva un ultimo duello: solo così avrebbe dimostrato chi era il mago migliore, chi era il degno possessore della Stecca del Destino! Era ancora furioso per la sconfitta, ma già pregustava quell’ultima sfida. E di certo era Silente ad avere il Persuadeor: Grindelwald era diventato il suo burattino e l’aveva preso per lui, quale inutile spreco… 

“T-Tom?” disse Harry, esitante, e lui fece un sorriso cattivo, guardando la sua erezione pulsante, chiaramente visibile attraverso i pantaloni slacciati. 

“Ricordatelo, Harry. Lo conduco io, questo gioco. Prenditi cura di te, sembri averne bisogno. Ci vedremo presto” concluse, con metallica dolcezza e un tono quasi annoiato, Smaterializzandosi senza degnarlo di un ultimo sguardo. 

___________________________________________________ 

*Harry ricorda finalmente la prima battaglia con Riddle, avvenuta nel capitolo XIV, “Fuoco incrociato.” 


	27. Coloro che lo hanno tre volte sfidato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voldemort nomina Harry Ministro della Magia; la battaglia finale per conquistare il potere si avvicina...

#  XXVII. 

#  COLORO CHE LO HANNO TRE VOLTE SFIDATO 

Harry si risciacquò in fretta. Posò le mani sul lavello freddo, cercando di sostenersi e traendo forza da quel contatto. Hermione lo aspettava in camera, ancora ignara, come la maggior parte delle persone che innocentemente, inconsapevolmente, si erano rese complici di Voldemort. Se tutti erano asserviti a lui, come poteva l’Ordine della Fenice vivere ancora? Senti crollare le misere speranze che aveva nutrito. Provava solo un sordo orrore, quasi apatico dopo le emozioni di quella giornata. Silente era vivo. Arcturus era Tom…Voldemort. E voleva farlo Ministro della Magia. Avevano quasi… Harry si mise la testa tra le mani. Non riusciva a comprendere come potesse essere stato così stupido da credere di poter redimire Voldemort… con cosa, poi? Provò disgusto per se stesso: a lui gli uomini non erano mai piaciuti; aveva provato una sensazione orribile, devastante, nel sentire quelle braccia che lo imprigionavano come una gabbia, eppure non si era sottratto. Non aveva potuto farne a meno e sapeva che, se Voldemort non avesse interrotto quel contatto con fare sprezzante, lui non si sarebbe fermato. Avrebbe lasciato che gli facesse qualsiasi cosa, avrebbe ricambiato… no, aveva iniziato lui. 

_Così debole._ Si sentiva spezzato e terribilmente confuso. Le sue mani tastarono nuovamente i contorni del Persuadeor e si strinsero alla scatolina rettangolare come a un’ancora di salvezza. Riddle poteva anche credere di averlo in pugno, ma Harry era riuscito nel suo intento, come gli aveva detto Grindelwald (e da quando si fidava del secondo Mago Oscuro di tutti i tempi? Da quando si gettava tra le braccia del primo di essi, se era per quello?). Voldemort non aveva scoperto che aveva lui il Persuadeor. Probabilmente, pensava che ce l’avesse Silente. Una fitta di preoccupazione lo invase quando pensò al suo ex Preside: doveva essere in pericolo e, se l’unico suo alleato era Grindelwald, la situazione era a dir poco incerta… 

“Harry.” Il ragazzo trasalì a quella voce, e per un attimo la sagoma alta, scura e pallida gli ricordò Voldemort; estrasse di riflesso la bacchetta. La abbassò impercettibilmente quando si accorse di trovarsi davanti a Severus Piton. “Non devi fare tutto da solo” disse il patrigno. I suoi occhi si posarono sul Persuadeor che ancora teneva in mano. 

L’assurdità della situazione lo colpì, così come un vago senso di potenziale pericolo: Piton si era appena Materializzato nel bagno di casa sua. “Perché hai smesso di darmi lezioni di Occlumanzia al quinto anno?” gli chiese, con voce ferma. 

Gli angoli della bocca dell’altro si arricciarono in una smorfia più che familiare. “Vedo che diventare Auror ha intaccato la tua incondizionata fiducia, se non altro. Ma non ti sei fidato di me fino all’ultimo, non è vero? Ho smesso di darti lezioni perché eri negato in maniera irrecuperabile, spettacolare ed esasperante, e perché non hai tenuto il naso fuori dai miei ricordi più privati, una parola, quest’ultima, di cui temo non arriverai mai ad afferrare il significato più basilare.” 

“ _Io_ stavo facendo una cosa privata” ritorse Harry prima di potersi trattenere. Ma si ritrovò a sorridere a quell’antica provocazione, ora dettata da un riluttante affetto più che dalla passata amarezza. 

“Credo di non volerlo sapere” disse lui, guardandolo con leggera disapprovazione che tuttavia non dissimulava la curiosità. “Ma non è qualcosa di _privato_ , se pensi di potertela cavare da solo. _Non puoi_ , Potter. Il Persuadeor…” 

“Non posso dartelo, Severus. Silente lo ha affidato a me…” 

“Già, lui e le sue brillanti idee.” L’uomo scosse la testa, irritato. “Non voglio togliertelo, Harry. Vorrei solo che lo usassimo insieme per riportare alla ragione le persone che amiamo, il cui giudizio è stato distorto e la cui volontà calpestata senza riguardo.” 

Harry esitò, gettandogli un lungo sguardo interrogativo. “La mamma…?” 

“Hermione, i tuoi amici, e tutti i membri dell’ex Ordine della Fenice. Hanno il diritto di sapere. Lasciati aiutare” disse Severus, con un’ombra di dolcezza nella voce. 

La casa di Grimmauld Place ferveva di nuovo di attività. Era affollatissima: le sorelle Patil, i fratelli Canon, tutto il clan Weasley, gli ex membri dell’Ordine della Fenice e dell’Esercito di Silente erano riuniti intorno al lungo tavolo stretto, mentre Kreacher serviva loro pietanze sempre più invitanti. 

Harry stava spazzolando le ultime briciole di torta alla melassa, cercando di non intercettare lo sguardo di Hermione, ancora visibilmente confusa, i segni delle unghie visibili sulle guance scorticate. “Io ho condannato… ho fatto arrestare… oh, come ho potuto?!” singhiozzò, confortata da Ginny, che le dava pacche sulla schiena. 

Sirius, al fianco di Regulus, il padrone di casa, era cupo e truce; Remus era triste, ma determinato. 

“Io l’avevo detto fin dall’inizio che non mi era mai piaciuto, quel Gaunt!” esclamò Ron, con malcelato trionfo, sbattendo il pugno sul tavolo. “E tu eri culo e camicia con lui, eh, Harry?” 

Harry cercò di non intercettare il suo sguardo; un tonfo proveniente dall’ingresso lo salvò provvidenzialmente dal rispondere. Qualcuno aveva inciampato nella zampa di troll del portaombrelli, provocando le urla stridule del ritratto di Walburga Black. 

“Dev’essere Nympha” sospirò Sirius. 

“Sono qui!” sbottò lei, inferocita, all’altro capo del tavolo. Moody gli scoccò un’occhiata torva. Harry si sfregò gli occhi: sulla soglia c’era l’ospite più improbabile della serata. Draco Malfoy, ancora più pallido del solito, seguito da Theo e Blaise. 

“Scusate, riunione extra con la cara Bellatrix. Era di umore anche peggiore del solito” disse Zabini, che esibiva uno zigomo graffiato. Theo era quello conciato peggio, insanguinato e lacero: si muoveva rigidamente ma, quando andò incontro a Padma, la sua espressione si rischiarò. 

“Che diavolo ci fai qui, Malfoy?!” chiese Harry sconvolto, la bacchetta pronta. 

“Fino a prova contraria, Sfregiato, io sono un Black” disse Draco, sedendosi elegantemente vicino a Regulus, che si affrettò a fargli posto. “Che ci fa questa feccia babbana…” si riprese allo sguardo ammonitore dei cugini “oh, va bene, d’accordo, sospendiamo le ostilità per una serata. Ne sei in grado, Potter?” chiese, con l’irritante voce strascicata che gli era tanto familiare. 

“Draco collabora con noi, e anche gli altri” disse Piton, mettendogli una mano sulla spalla. “Dovete molto a tutti loro: Mangiamorte e Serpeverde, che hanno rischiato la vita per voi, collaborando e facendo il doppio gioco per Albus Silente. Sono loro che dovete ringraziare, se le cose non sono ancora precipitate del tutto.” Sfidò con lo sguardo i presenti a mettere in discussione le sue parole, ma persino Sirius e James tacquero. 

“Grazie” disse semplicemente Lily, ancora scossa. Si alzò e strinse la mano a Draco e agli altri. Harry, lottando contro un impulso contrastante, fece altrettanto. Malfoy guardò con un misto di esasperazione e un’espressione che l’altro non avrebbe saputo definire – nostalgia? rimpianto? – la mano protesa, e la strinse dopo qualche attimo di esitazione. 

“Sia chiaro, Potter: siamo momentaneamente alleati, ma non amici.” 

“Ci puoi contare” disse Harry, sforzandosi di non ridere. 

“Bella ha convocato una riunione stasera? Perché non sono stato chiamato?” stava chiedendo Regulus a Blaise. 

“Sospetta di te, credo che voglia occuparsene personalmente perché sei della famiglia” disse Zabini, con un’alzata di spalle. “E’ al corrente della vostra… uhm… _situazione_?” abbassò la voce, lo sguardo a includere Charlie, a poche sedie di distanza da lui. 

Regulus impallidì, ma confermò con un cenno del capo. “E Theo?” 

Il giovane Nott strinse la mano di Padma sotto il tavolo. “Rodolphus inizia ad avere dei sospetti sul piccolo Sebastian” disse a bassa voce. “Il Signore Oscuro ha istituito una sorta di… _cerimonia_ per i bambini delle famiglie Purosangue… devono essere portati al cospetto dei Mangiamorte, che sollevano le bacchette in un rituale oscuro simile al battesimo e… insomma, ho dovuto portarlo” continuò, rabbrividendo al ricordo. “Lestrange dice che gli somiglia, ha iniziato a fare domande su quando è nato il piccolo e… beh, sospetta che sia il figlio di Rabastan.” Gli occhi di Padma si fecero vitrei, pensando al bambino che aveva lasciato a casa con Winky. 

Harry scambiò un’occhiata con Hermione, che gli rivolse un cenno incoraggiante. Sbatté il cucchiaio sul bicchiere e si alzò. Sulla sala scese il silenzio. Si schiarì la voce. 

“Tra me e Tom… cioè, Voldemort, si è creata una sorta di… connessione” iniziò, dapprima esitante, poi con voce più ferma. “Non ha a che fare con la cicatrice, è qualcos’altro di più… ehm… _mentale_ ” si sentì arrossire, ma proseguì comunque. “Il fatto è che io lo capisco, in qualche modo e… non è lo stesso Lord Voldemort che ho sconfitto, ma non per questo è meno pericoloso. Anzi, dal nostro ultimo incontro sono arrivato a credere che non ci sia, ecco…” inspirò profondamente e lo disse, sentendosi sprofondare, una tristezza inesprimibile a gravargli sul petto “ _speranza_ per lui.” 

“Solo tu potevi credere una cosa del genere” borbottò Ron, scuotendo la testa. 

“Resta il fatto che Tom… ehm, Riddle, crede di potermi tirare dalla sua parte. Ha parlato di farmi Ministro della Magia.” 

Parecchie esclamazioni costernate si susseguirono a questa rivelazione. 

“Intendo fargli credere di essere dalla sua parte, per cercare di arginare i danni. Dopotutto, non ha più la Bacchetta di Sambuco, gliel’ha presa Silente.” 

“Ce l’ho io, la Bacchetta di Sambuco!” dichiarò Ron. 

Harry scosse la testa, spiegando che Voldemort l’aveva rubata e aveva anche il Mantello, mentre Grindelwald possedeva la Pietra. Una confusione infinita seguì a quell’ultima rivelazione e Hermione, esasperata, si strappò una ciocca di capelli. 

“Silenzio” intimò Severus Piton, alzandosi. La sua mole e il suo sguardo fermo e controllato smorzarono persino l’animata conversazione dei gemelli Weasley. “Direi di non preoccuparci di Grindelwald, al momento. Silente attaccherà presto Voldemort, ma anche Riddle vorrà completare la sua opera così ben avviata, nonostante la perdita della Bacchetta di Sambuco. E’ un Horcrux, soltanto un ottavo della sua anima, e questo gli causa una vena di instabilità e follia che non può che peggiorare nel tempo. Silente si è detto convinto che Volemort vorrà prendere il potere, rivendicandolo a suo nome e per se stesso, espandendo le sue mire ben al di là della Gran Bretagna. Allo stesso tempo, vorrà vendicarsi di coloro che lo hanno sfidato nel corso dei vari decenni. E quale miglior occasione di un evento ufficiale? Se nominerà Harry Ministro, per lui sarà la vittoria completa, l’asservimento del nemico ai suoi fini. E’ in quel momento che si consumerà la battaglia finale. E credo che Silente e Grindelwald ci daranno una mano, al meglio delle loro possibilità.” Severus esitò, incerto se aggiungere qualcos’altro, guardando fugacemente Lily. 

“Ma perché non lo attacchiamo adesso, invece di rischiare il collo tutti più avanti?” obiettò ragionevolmente Draco. 

“Perché non usiamo subito il Persuadeor su di lui?” gli fece eco Fred Weasley, appoggiato da Ron, Charlie e George. 

Harry sapeva che la risposta a questa domanda spettava a lui. “Perché possiamo fare di meglio di Voldemort” disse, guardandoli uno a uno. “Perché siamo liberi di pensare e di amare come vogliamo, cosa e chi vogliamo, e non sopportiamo che qualcuno ci dica che è sbagliato. Riddle non riceverà lo stesso trattamento che ci ha imposto. Altrimenti non saremo migliori di lui.” 

“Silente ti direbbe ‘ben detto’ e ti guarderebbe raggiante, ragazzo” borbottò Moody, scuotendo la testa. “Quanto a me… beh, dico solo questo: vigilanza costante!” disse, scolandosi la fiaschetta di whiskey. 

Gli altri lo imitarono. 

“E’ mia opinione” disse ancora Severus “che Harry dovrebbe rimandare quanto più possibile l’elezione ministeriale. Albus mi ha espresso la sua preoccupazione che, anche se sconfiggessimo il Signore Oscuro, il mondo magico rimarrebbe nel caos e ne farebbe un martire, convinto della giustizia delle idee inculcategli dal Persuadeor.” 

“Che dobbiamo fare, quindi?” chiese George, sbadigliando vistosamente. 

“Convincere più persone possibili dell’aberrazione del Nuovo Regime. Usare il Persuadeor solo nei casi in cui si è convinti che la persona è stata soggetta a manipolazione mentale. Continuare la Resistenza in modo sempre più attivo. Inutile dire che potrebbero esserci dei rischi… considerevoli.” 

“Che cos’aspettiamo, allora?” chiese Fred, alzando il calice. “All’Ordine della Fenice!” 

Più tardi, quando l’atmosfera di teso entusiasmo si stemperò e la casa iniziò a svuotarsi, Harry cercò sua madre. La trovò all’ingresso, in disparte e silenziosa, le braccia incrociate al petto. 

“Mamma” disse, appoggiandole la mano sul braccio. “Qualcosa non va?” 

“Non so come ho potuto, Harry… convincermi che andava tutto bene, di essere stata sempre una Serpeverde asservita agli ideali del Regime. Severus non ci ha creduto, neanche per un momento. Perché devo essere così debole?” si chiese, piena di vergogna. 

Harry scosse la testa con affetto, pensando che Hermione aveva avuto una reazione molto simile. “Mamma. Non essere dura con te stessa, io ho fatto di peggio. Ero amico di Tom… forse, da qualche parte dentro di me, lo sono ancora. Lascia stare il passato. Sei al mio fianco?” 

“Sempre” disse lei, sorridendo, gli occhi ancora lucidi. 

“Bene, perché ho bisogno di te.” Madre e figlio tesero le braccia nello stesso momento, traendo forza l’uno dall’altra in un lungo, confortante abbraccio. 

* 

_Dicembre 2006_

L’inverno era insolitamente rigido quell’anno. Albus ricontrollò l’Incanto Fidelius della loro casa di Upper Flagley, con la vaga sensazione che non sarebbero rimasti lì ancora per molto. Al contrario di Gellert, gli dispiaceva un po’: si era affezionato alla tranquilla quotidianità offerta dall’anonimato, ma sapeva che sarebbe durata ancora per poco. Entrambi irrequieti, aspettavano la mossa che avrebbe chiuso la partita: l’ultima mossa di Voldemort. Albus strinse la Bacchetta di Sambuco. 

“Credo che si sia affezionata a te” gli aveva detto Gellert, la sera stessa in cui l’avevano presa. Erano tornati al loro rifugio, costretti alla fuga dalle pattuglie di Auror e dalle orde dell’esercito di Voldemort, ma sapevano di aver fatto un eccezionale progresso nella strada per la vittoria. Albus era di nuovo il legittimo proprietario della Bacchetta, e Gellert aveva provato per questo solo una legittima – a suo avviso – punta d’invidia. “Dopotutto, contiene un pezzo della tua anima. E’ giusto che continui a tornare da te.” 

Albus sospirò. Non voleva accettare di nuovo un peso simile: per decenni ne era stato il custode, aveva stretto a sé quel piccolo frammento d’anima del quale, nei momenti peggiori, riusciva a sentire la mancanza come un arto fantasma. Ma l’aveva fatto, e aveva duellato con Gellert fino allo stremo delle forze. Ogni volta che levava la bacchetta contro di lui, provava una fitta di rimorso, ricordando quella parodia di duello in cui era stato costretto ad affrontare l’amante per il bene del mondo magico. Per il Bene Superiore. Gellert si era davvero lasciato sconfiggere da lui? Aveva scorto, forse, del pentimento nei suoi occhi, in quella lontana mattina invernale nel 1945, insieme a un velo di stanchezza, consapevole dei propri errori? O si era lasciato vincere perché lo amava? Quei dubbi lo tormentavano sempre più spesso. 

“Ci siamo” disse Gellert appena ebbe varcato la soglia del salotto. “E’ questo lunedì, a Hogwarts.” 

“ _A Hogwarts?!_ ” gli fece eco Albus, incredulo. Non aveva neanche bisogno di leggere per sapere a cosa si riferisse, ma lo fece ugualmente. Voldemort avrebbe nominato Harry Potter Ministro della Magia. 

“Beh sai, il Ministero è ancora inaccessibile dopo il nostro attacco. Non poteva certo farlo in uno sgabuzzino per le scope.” 

“E’ un guanto di sfida. Vuole che la raccolga, Gellert. Vuole combattere con me, e mi offre, come se ce ne fosse bisogno, gli incentivi che mi stanno più a cuore: la vita di Harry e la sicurezza della mia scuola, che ha usurpato ormai per troppo tempo.” I suoi occhi azzurri scintillavano di collera. La bacchetta descrisse un arco preciso e micidiale, che ruppe il vetro della finestra e salì fino a infrangersi nel cielo. Era stata una giornata limpida e serena, ma al lampo rosso di Albus, nuvole grigie iniziarono velocemente ad addensarsi nel cielo. 

“Te l’ho già detto che mi piaci di più quando ti arrabbi?” chiese Gellert, ridendo. 

“Devi avermelo accennato un paio di volte” Albus ricambiò il sorriso, ma presto tornò a percorrere la stanza a lunghi passi irrequieti. “Credi che i tempi siano maturi per… il mondo magico?” 

Non si poteva negare che il discorso di Kinglsey Shaklebolt, che Lucius Malfoy continuava a dichiarare ‘infermo’, per quanto nessuno lo avesse mai visto al San Mungo, avesse sortito un certo effetto sulla comunità magica. Attacchi sempre più frequenti al Nuovo Regime avevano boicottato le iniziative più estremiste; movimenti per la difesa dei Babbani e delle Creature Magiche crescevano a vista d’occhio e persino i Babbani stessi erano convinti di essere vittime di qualche “lavaggio del cervello.” Quella resistenza organizzata faceva sperare ad Albus che l’Ordine della Fenice si fosse riunito e che Harry ne fosse il leader. Provò una punta di orgoglio per lui, pensando a come stava usando il Persuadeor in modo migliore di quanto lui e Gellert avrebbero mai potuto fare. 

“Credo che ormai tutti nutrano dei dubbi sul loro beniamino, Arcturus Gaunt” disse Gellert, tacendo in parte il proprio pensiero _. Credo che potrebbero essere convinti ad accettare_ noi _come capi indiscussi del mondo magico, e legittimi Padroni della Morte._

“Harry ha fatto un lavoro eccellente con il Persuadeor, non è vero?” chiese Albus, gli occhi che scintillavano. “E Voldemort deve credere che lo abbiamo noi, come avevo previsto, altrimenti…” 

“…lo avrebbe fatto fuori da un pezzo. Beh, comunque credo che siano stati i miei consigli a tenerlo in vita così a lungo” commentò Gellert. 

“Cosa gli hai detto esattamente?” 

“Oh, tanto lo rivedrai preso. Chiedilo a lui, no?” lo provocò l’altro. “Avanti, abbiamo una battaglia da combattere. Cosa c’è adesso?” Albus aveva smesso i suoi andirivieni con una strana espressione in viso. Lo guardava con un misto di tenerezza, esasperazione e affetto. “Forse non te l’ho mai detto, Gellert, ma ti trovo terribilmente…” 

“Affascinante? Attraente? Persuasivo?” 

“Irritante” concluse Albus, avvicinandosi a lui. Le loro labbra si toccarono, e fu Albus ad approfondire il contatto, cercando lui, la sua bocca, il respiro caldo che gli alitava sulla guancia. Lo morse in un bacio appassionato ed esasperante nella sua lentezza, assaporandone ogni istante, e con una passione insolitamente vorace, una sorda eco di rabbiosa disperazione a farvi da sfondo. 

* 

Voldemort varcò i cancelli di Hogwarts al fianco di Bellatrix. Il campo di Quidditch era ampio e maestoso, esattamente come l’occasione richiedeva. Gli anelli sospesi in alto erano stati coperti da stendardi Serpeverde, e sul tabellone che generalmente segnava il punteggio c’era scritto “Cerimonia per il passaggio delle consegne ministeriali da Lucius Abraxas Malfoy a Harry James Potter – 15 dicembre 2006.” 

Bellatrix era vestita di rosso scarlatto, la pelliccia bianca a farle risaltare i lunghi capelli corvini, e per una volta le era stato concesso di portare il piccolo Salazar, che stringeva al petto per proteggerlo dal freddo pungente. Voldemort salì sulla tribuna d’onore e tutti tacquero: professori, studenti, Mangiamorte e dipendenti ministeriali riuniti lì per l’occasione. Era un silenzio teso e carico di aspettative, né gioioso né terrorizzato, e Voldemort ne fu turbato. Una vena di rabbiosa irrequietezza, quel senso d’impotenza e collera cieca che lo invadevano sempre più spesso, tornò a farsi sentire, oscurandogli la vista. Si ricompose non appena vide Lucius Malfoy con la chiave dorata, simbolo del Potere, adagiata su un cuscino rosso. Era un’antica cerimonia, il passaggio delle chiavi da un Ministro all’altro, e quell’innocente, vecchio strumento aveva una storia magica estremamente interessante. Si diceva che aprisse lo studio segreto di Merlino, il più grande mago di tutti i tempi, ma la stanza non era mai stata trovata: Voldemort voleva credere che fosse una leggenda, eppure la storia lo attirava come quella della camera di Serpeverde, che era stato degno di trovare e aprire. Represse un altro moto di rabbia a quel segreto che non aveva ancora scoperto, e riuscì a ricacciarlo in un angolo della mente. Harry avanzava verso di lui, teso ma con un’espressione determinata sul viso tirato e più pallido del solito. Si sforzò di atteggiare le labbra in un sorriso nella sua direzione. Harry avrebbe fatto davvero tutto ciò che voleva, lo aveva in pugno. Quanto desiderava _compiacerlo_ , pensò, beffardo, e com’era stato ingenuo a credere di poterlo redimire con qualche bacetto dato neanche così controvoglia… il suo sorriso divenne una sarcastica smorfia di superiorità e faticò a ricomporre il viso nella posa rigida e impassibile che gli era caratteristica. Quel giorno, avrebbe sconfitto i suoi nemici. Tutti loro. Di certo Silente e Grindelwald non potevano tardare… Certo, avevano causato dei danni prendendo possesso della Bacchetta e del Persuadeor, avevano portato il Nuovo Regime a un passo dal fallimento, pensò, fremendo di collera alle proteste e alle ribellioni che sempre più spesso era stato costretto a sedare di persona, ma era giunta la loro ora. Sarebbero caduti dritti nella trappola che aveva ordito… 

Lucius Malfoy cercava di non incrociare il suo sguardo, il pallido viso affilato e l’espressione altera più scostante del solito. Un debole opportunista, ambizioso come chiunque volesse il potere e fosse incapace di spingersi fino in fondo per ottenerlo. 

“Sei pronto, Harry?” chiese Voldemort, con voce suadente e carezzevole. 

“Sì, Tom” rispose lui, senza esitare, sfidandolo appena un attimo di troppo con quello sguardo profondo e diretto, che una volta aveva quasi minacciato di farlo perdere. 

“Procediamo, allora.” 

Harry tese la mano verso la Chiave del Potere che Lucius Malfoy gli offriva, riluttante, ogni muscolo della sua faccia contorto da un profondo disprezzo che non riusciva a celare l’invidia. 

La sua mano gli era diventata estranea; Harry dovette sforzarsi per muoverla dei pochi centimetri necessari ad afferrarla. Ripensò alla brevissima lettera che aveva ricevuto la sera prima, apparsa in una lingua di fuoco che gli ricordava tanto Fanny la Fenice, una piuma scarlatta attaccata alla pergamena consunta. 

_Stiamo arrivando, Harry. Hai fatto un lavoro eccellente. Nei momenti di crisi, io ricorro ai Pallini Acidi._

Harry aveva sorriso, un senso di coraggio e speranza che gli s’infondeva nel petto al semplice contemplare quella scrittura dai caratteri curati, lunghi e stretti, che temeva che non avrebbe più rivisto… la mano si tese in uno scatto di decisione, come dotata di volontà propria, e si strinse intorno all’ossidata chiave d’ottone… 

“Harry, no!” esclamò una voce familiare. Albus Silente, giovane e a cavallo di un Thestral, atterrò in un fruscio accanto a lui, ma era troppo tardi. Una rete smeraldina dall’aria inespugnabile e sinistra si era chiusa sullo stadio non appena aveva toccato l’impugnatura della chiave. 

Un mago biondo imprecava sonoramente in tedesco, cercando di contrastare la chiusura della rete con vigorosi colpi di bacchetta, mentre ospiti e studenti iniziavano ad alzarsi, urlavano e si spintonavano in tutte le direzioni. Non c’era traccia di Voldemort, ma Harry udì la sua voce fredda insinuarsi penetrante nelle loro menti. 

“E così siete stati così sciocchi da pensare di contrastare il vostro Signore, Lord Voldemort! Non mi avevate riconosciuto? Pensavate che avrei ceduto all’infamante debolezza della morte come un Babbano qualsiasi? Oggi avverrà finalmente la resa dei conti! Nessuno di coloro che mi hanno contrastato uscirà vivo dal perimetro di questo parco, a meno che io non decida altrimenti. Dopotutto, c’è una nuova generazione di maghi che prenderà il vostro posto, malleabile come creta fra le mie mani…” 

“Non toccherai i nostri figli!” urlò Hermione. In un attimo, fu al fianco di Harry, la bacchetta levata. 

“Vieni fuori, vigliacco!” gridò Harry, furibondo per essere caduto nella sua trappola, la bacchetta di agrifoglio stretta fra le mani. 

“Vigliacco?” sibilò lord Voldemort. Si librava nell’aria, a una spanna dal suo viso. “Mi suona quantomeno strano, detto da te… non eri pronto a tutto, pur di non combattermi?” 

“Ho cercato di esserti amico!” sibilò Harry, furente. “Fino all’ultimo, ho provato…” 

“Cosa? A offrirmi su un piatto d’argento il tuo inutile, insignificante corpicino?” lo sbeffeggiò Voldemort. 

Hermione trasalì al suo fianco. Silente e Grindelwald, poco distanti, combattevano contro Mangiamorte, Dissennatori e Inferi che, apparentemente immuni alla prigionia del cerchio verde-argento, continuavano a Materializzarsi. 

“Sei solo un burattino fra mie mani, Harry, arrenditi all’evidenza. Oggi hai scelto di prendere il potere nonostante sapessi cosa comportava, e così facendo hai condannato te stesso e tutti i tuoi amici” disse, quasi con dolcezza, puntandogli la bacchetta contro il petto. 

Bellatrix Lestrange convocò un elfo domestico e gli intimò di mettere al sicuro Salazar. In aperto disprezzo agli ordini del suo Signore, si gettò nella battaglia. Era nata per combattere, e sotto una buona stella: il suo nome era stato premonitore. Intercettò vicino a lei la grassa, goffa sagoma di Molly Weasley che radunava intorno a sé i suoi figli, le nuore e, per buona misura, anche Fabian Prewett e la recente moglie gonfia come una mongolfiera, e le si parò innanzi. 

“Abbiamo un conto in sospeso, vecchia cicciona” la dileggiò Bellatrix. Un lampo rossastro la colpì a un fianco e Molly, un’espressione rabbiosa a trasfigurarle il viso solitamente gentile, si accasciò a terra ancor prima di prendere la bacchetta. 

“Abbiamo cose più importanti di cui occuparci, cugina” fece Regulus Black, parandosi davanti ai Weasley. “Sono solo Traditori del Sangue, lasciali in pace…” 

“Li sterminerò dal primo all’ultimo, Reg, e comincerò dal tuo squallido amante. Includerò anche _te_ , cugino, se non ti togli di mezzo!” 

“Includimi pure” disse Regulus, con una risata spavalda che per un attimo lo rese simile al fratello. Iniziò a duellare con Bellatrix, ma nel giro di pochi istanti si ritrovò ai suoi piedi, disarmato e schiantato. 

“Non lo toccare, puttana!” intimò Charlie Weasley, frapponendosi tra lei e il corpo esanime del compagno. 

Poco lontano, Fenrir Greyback agguantò Hermione, il fiato fetido sul suo collo, i canini giallastri a solleticarle la pelle. “Ci rivediamo, ragazzina. Finalmente potrò assaggiare la tua pelle morbida…” 

“ _Crucio!”_ disse una voce, e il lupo mannaro si contorse dal dolore e lasciò la presa. Hermione si voltò a ringraziare il suo salvatore, e incrociò lo sguardo pallido di Draco Malfoy. “Sorpresa, Granger? Quale parte del ‘siamo alleati’ non ti è chiara? Resti sempre una Sanguemarcio, s’intende…” 

Rodolphus Lestrange duellava contro Theo e Padma. “Datemi il bambino, e non vi verrà fatto alcun male” disse il Mangiamorte più anziano. 

“Mai!” gridò Padma. La sorella Calì fu al suo fianco, ma anche in tre contro uno faticavano a tener testa a Lestrange… 

_“Stupeficium!”_ gridò Severus Piton, e il Mangiamorte si schiantò a terra. 

Bellatrix rise, i lineamenti contorti da una gioia esultante. Molly Weasley, Charlie e Regulus erano tutti inermi sotto di lei.. Sarebbe bastato così poco per finirli, ma voleva giocare ancora un po’… 

“Ti devo una dipartita, cugina” disse Sirius, spuntando dal nulla e ingaggiando con lei un feroce duello. 

“Quale felice coincidenza, cugino. Poterò i rami corrotti della nostra nobile famiglia in un colpo solo” disse lei, scostandosi dalla fronte i capelli così simili a quelli di lui, un identico sorriso a stravolgerle i lineamenti mentre ricambiava con foga i suoi affondi. 

Poco lontano, Lucius Malfoy combatteva contro Arthur Weasley, che stava avendo decisamente la peggio. “Non sai tenere in mano una bacchetta o non hai i soldi per comprartene una decente, Weasley?” 

“Lasci stare mio padre!” gridò una ragazza dai capelli rossi. “Abbiamo dei conti in sospeso, signor Malfoy!” disse Ginny Weasley, lanciando al Mangiamorte una perfetta fattura Orcovolante. 

“Tu, sporca traditrice del sangue!” urlò Malfoy senior, ricoperto da sanguinolente e dolorose pustole viola. _“Cruc…”_

“Giù le mani dalla mia compagna!” gridò Blaise, deviandone l’attacco. 

_“Tu”_ sibilò Malfoy, voltandosi ad affrontare Zabini. “Rinnegato, degenerato, tu, figlio…” 

“A proposito di questo, suo figlio ha molta più fantasia per gli insulti” replicò Blaise, sparandogli una fattura. 

“Padre! Blaise! Smettetela!” Draco, schivando un attacco nella sua direzione, s’interpose tra i due, che lo guardarono sorpresi e contrariati, sospendendo per un attimo le ostilità. 

“Siamo dalla stessa parte!” 

“Dillo un po’ a _lui_!” gridò Blaise indicando Lucius. 

“Hai sbagliato anche questa volta. V-Voldemort non ti darà il potere. Quante volte devi mettere in pericolo la tua famiglia per capirlo?” chiese Draco, guardando fisso il padre. 

Il viso pallido del Malfoy più anziano si colorì di rosso. Parve lottare con se stesso per alcuni secondi, in preda a impulsi contrastanti, rivolgendo a Blaise uno sguardo di profondo disgusto, poi… 

“Hai ragione” disse infine, chinando la testa e lasciando cadere la bacchetta. 

Harry combatteva contro Tom Riddle. Si chiese se sarebbe stato capace di ucciderlo, nonostante tutto, o se sarebbe stato lui a soccombere. Pensò, per un momento, che forse se lo sarebbe meritato. Ma la vista di Hermione che lottava al suo fianco lo distolse da quei pensieri. Per James e Albus, per i figli che aveva e per gli altri che forse avrebbe avuto, doveva combattere. Per un mondo magico migliore e più giusto. E perché Albus Silente veniva verso di lui, giovane come non avrebbe dovuto essere ma comunque familiare, Dissennatori e Inferi che cadevano implacabilmente sotto i colpi della sua bacchetta. 

Un rombo sordo attraversò l’aria e gli fece tremare la terra sotto i piedi. “Ho trovato una falla, Albus!” gridò Grindelwald. Un buco sempre più grande si era formato nella rete verdognola che Harry aveva creduto inespugnabile. 

“Ben fatto! Procedi con l’evacuazione! Gli studenti…” 

“Oh, al diavolo!” gli rispose Gellert. “Tu” ordinò, rivolgendosi a una giovane donna dai capelli rosa che lo guardava confusa “procedi a evacuare gli studenti!” 

“Chi accidenti ti credi di essere per parlare a mia moglie in quel modo?!” abbaiò Malocchio, nella sua direzione. La sua tirata fu interrotta dal triplice attacco di Yaxley e dei fratelli Carrow, che per una volta lo colsero impreparato… 

Riddle lanciò un affondo in direzione di Harry, ansioso di liberarsene. “Ha qualcosa che mi appartiene, Silente!” gridò. Voleva farla finita con quell’inutile ragazzo e riconquistare la bacchetta, doveva assolutamente prenderla al più presto… _“Avada Ked..!”_ iniziò, ma un Incantesimo non-verbale deviò la traiettoria dell’incantesimo, e Voldemort si ritrovò davanti al suo ex Mangiamorte, il traditore voltagabbana Severus Piton. 

Harry intuì prima di vederlo il fiotto di luce verde che centrò il petto del suo patrigno; si scagliò contro Riddle, rabbia e dolore che minacciavano di sopraffarlo… 

“Ci penso io, Harry” disse Albus Silente, con gentilezza. 

“Non capisce. E’ colpa mia, io devo..” 

“Togliti di mezzo, ragazzo!” gli gridò contro Grindelwald. “Sta’ buono, perché non mi farò ammazzare per te!” Un lampo di luce rossa lo mise fuori combattimento, e Harry sentì una spossatezza non del tutto spiacevole avvolgerlo, gli occhi che si chiudevano attraversati da lampi accecanti e multicolori, l’aria invasa da grida spezzate e pianti... 

“Sfidarmi per tre volte” disse Tom Riddle in direzione dei suoi due rivali. “Si direbbe che non abbiate imparato nulla...” 

“Si direbbe che _tu_ ti sia dimostrato straordinariamente restio all’apprendimento, Tom” disse Silente, guardandolo con aria di disapprovazione al di sopra della bacchetta. 

“Non potremmo finirla con le chiacchiere?” chiese Gellert, scagliando una Maledizione Cruciatus contro Voldemort. 

“Non potrei essere più d’accordo” rise Bellatrix Lestrange, un’espressione di puro trionfo sul viso, unendosi al duello al fianco del suo Signore. 

Harry aprì gli occhi a fatica, maledicendo Grindelwald, che lo aveva messo fuori combattimento. Pochi erano ancora in piedi e combattevano; altri erano feriti; alcuni combattevano ancora, le bacchette levate. Qualcuno aveva evacuato gli studenti, dopotutto; il buco nella rete magica si era allargato considerevolmente. Lucius Malfoy era sparito, ma Draco stava aiutando Blaise a rialzarsi. 

“Mi dispiace, Potter” disse il suo antico rivale, in un sussurro. 

Harry si guardò intorno, spaesato. A poca distanza da lui, giaceva il corpo di Severus Piton. Poco più avanti, Remus e Sirius erano caduti, le teste vicine che quasi si sfioravano. In lontananza, Harry vide l’orbita di un occhio magico roteare impazzita vicino a una gamba di legno dall’aria familiare… 

“Harry” disse Hagrid, lacrime che gli solcavano il viso barbuto. Era conciato male, ma almeno lui era incolume. “Vieni qui. Non puoi farci niente… loro volevano combattere…” 

Harry corse via, districandosi dal suo abbraccio. Non era più un ragazzo, e non avrebbe pianto. No, stavolta non si sarebbe fatto proteggere da qualcun altro; non avrebbe salutato la morte come un’amica, una liberazione immeritata. Non avrebbe passato giorni inerti, spazzato via dal dolore sordo della sofferenza e della perdita. Sentì una rabbia mai provata crescergli dentro: per Riddle e Bellatrix, e per tutto quello che aveva perso, di nuovo. Per la prima volta nella sua vita, era pronto a uccidere… 

Vide Silente e Grindelwald duellare contro Voldemort e Bellatrix: incantesimi di portata inaudita e sconosciuta facevano tremare l’aria, ma nessuna delle due coppie di sfidanti era disposta a cedere… e Harry osservò, ipnotizzato, un incantesimo di Silente farsi strada fra le difese di Riddle e colpirgli la gola scoperta… 

“No!” gridò Bellatrix, lanciando una fattura mortale a Silente. 

_“Avada Kedavra!”_ gridò Gellert. 

“Expelliarmus!” declamò Riddle, sanguinante, in direzione di Albus, e la Bacchetta di Sambuco fu di nuovo nelle sue mani… 

_“No!”_ gridò Harry, scagliandosi contro di lui. 

“Potterino vuole fare la fine del suo padrino” cantilenò Bellatrix. “Il cagnolino e il lupo mannaro l’hanno lasciato di nuovo solo…” 

“Sta’ zitta!” urlò Gellert, colpendola con una Cruciatus. 

_“Avada…”_ iniziò Voldemort, in direzione di Silente. Riddle aveva lasciato la guardia scoperta, il fianco destro esposto agli attacchi, sicuro che Gellert sarebbe stato occupato a combattere Bellatrix… Harry lo vide, strinse saldamente la bacchetta e recitò per la prima volta in vita sua l’Anatema che uccide. 

_“Avada Kedavra!”_

Il fiotto di luce verde centrò Tom Riddle in pieno petto, che lo guardò con occhi bui e fiammeggianti per l’ultima volta, un’espressione d’incredula furia dipinta sul viso pallido e scarno che già iniziava a somigliare a quello di un serpente. Il suo corpo toccò terra con un rumore sordo, stonato nella sua semplice banalità. 

“No!” gemette Bellatrix, venendo incontro al suo Signore. Levò la lunga bacchetta contro Harry, che non sentiva nulla per l’omicidio che aveva appena commesso. Non aveva mai provato il desiderio di uccidere qualcuno come lo provava per la donna che aveva davanti in quel momento, i bei lineamenti stravolti simili a quelli del cugino… due fiotti di luce verde s’infransero simultaneamente a mezz’aria e colpirono la strega. Bellatrix giaceva priva di vita ai suoi piedi. Harry non avrebbe saputo dire quale dei due maghi l’avesse uccisa, e neanche gli interessava saperlo. 

“Hai finito Voldemort” commentò Gellert, una nota di ostile approvazione nella voce. Guardò Riddle con disgusto, e prese con reverenza la Bacchetta di Sambuco. 

“Suppongo che Harry ne sia il proprietario, dato che è stato lui a…” iniziò Albus, squadrando Harry con preoccupazione. 

“Harry?” disse una voce familiare che credeva non avrebbe mai più risentito. Sirius lo strinse in un abbraccio, ridendo. Remu, Severus e Lily si affrettarono a raggiungerli. 

“Ma… voi eravate…” 

“Morti” completò Severus, con indulgenza. Per una volta, sorrideva anche nella sua direzione, di quel sorriso aperto e senza traccia di sarcasmo che aveva riservato sempre e soltanto a Lily. “Non siamo realmente in vita, Harry. Siamo fantasmi più corporei degli altri, riportati all’esistenza dalla Pietra della Resurrezione. Non possiamo morire, a meno che…” 

“Sev aveva trovato una soluzione: un antidoto contro l’immortalità” spiegò Lily, scuotendo la testa e guardando il marito con affetto. “Ma abbiamo ritenuto opportuno aspettare la battaglia di oggi prima di sperimentarlo…” 

“Una saggia scelta” disse Albus Silente, venendo loro incontro. 

I cadaveri di Riddle e Bellatrix giacevano l’uno accanto all’altra, composti e rigidi. Nessuno prestava loro attenzione. 

Charlie e Regulus vennero loro incontro, riportando notizie di Mangiamorte feriti, morti o arrestati, ma Harry non ci badava. Guardava il suo ex Preside, l’uomo che aveva ammirato e venerato quando era in vita, colui che aveva dato il nome al suo secondogenito. Albus Silente ricambiò il suo sguardo, timoroso di ciò che avrebbe potuto leggervi dentro. 

“Professore… ma come ha fatto…” chiese, guardando il suo aspetto ringiovanito e facendo scivolare lo sguardo su Gellert Grindelwald, ancora assorto e con la Bacchetta di Sambuco in mano. 

“Harry” disse Hermione, prendendolo gentilmente per mano, “davvero, non dobbiamo pensarci adesso…” 

Qualcosa s’incrinò negli occhi azzurri e penetranti di Albus Silente, che abbassò lo sguardo vergognoso e commosso. “Lo sai, Harry. Nessuno conosce la risposta a questa domanda meglio di te. Perdonami…” 

“No! _Lei_ no…” 

“Harry…” bisbigliò Hermione, mentre la rivelazione lo colpiva e sillabava quella parola orribile, oscena, impossibile da associare a Silente e da confessare ad alta voce. 

_“Horcrux.”_

Un’espressione di puro sdegno e delusione si dipinse sul volto di Harry, che sembrò spezzarsi come una maschera di coccio che andava in frantumi. Fece un involontario passo all’indietro, come a mettere una maggiore distanza tra se stesso e il mago semisconosciuto che gli stava davanti. 

Albus sentì qualcosa dentro di sé lacerarsi irreparabilmente. Aveva creduto di sapere cosa volesse dire provare rimorso, ma si sbagliava. Era infinitamente peggio, come se ne avesse solo conosciuta qualche goccia, e adesso fosse in balia dei flutti di un oceano in tempesta. Tutto il suo corpo fu invaso da un puro, lancinante dolore. Senza più giustificazioni, ammise a se stesso di essere un assassino. Aveva preso a sangue freddo una vita sulla quale non aveva alcun diritto. Sua era la colpa per la morte di Ariana, sacrificata sull’altare delle proprie sciocche ambizioni… 

Albus guardò gli occhi di Harry che erano ancora fissi su di lui, l’orrore che li colmava e li rendeva spalancati, così innocenti... Il ragazzo – il giovane – distolse infine lo sguardo, allontanandosi da lui disgustato. E anche Albus chiuse gli occhi, desiderando soltanto morire pur di riavere un’anima integra; di abbandonarsi a un dolore che lo spazzasse via per sempre e lo purificasse, perché in quel momento avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa – la Bacchetta, Gellert, la sua mano destra, la sua giovinezza – per cancellare la silenziosa accusa e la disillusione, l’intenso ribrezzo che emanavano da Harry Potter, che aveva amato come qualcosa di bello, prezioso e incorruttibile, qualcosa che lui non sarebbe stato mai più, _mai più_ … 

“Albus?” chiamò Gellert, preoccupato. 

La Bacchetta che teneva ancora in mano vibrò pericolosamente, s’incrinò e si spaccò in due; cadde a terra in silenzio, sotto lo sguardo scioccato e allibito di Gellert. Intorno a loro, cadaveri venivano trasportati, Mangiamorte venivano legati, famiglie si riunivano in lacrime. Ma c’era una cosa sola che contava: Albus. Il cuore gli balzò in gola in un ultimo spasmo, poi smise di battere. L’amante cadde a terra, gli occhi sbarrati e un’espressione di pura agonia sul volto privo di vita. 

La Bacchetta Invincibile giaceva ai piedi di Gellert: il sogno che aveva accarezzato in entrambe le vite si era infranto in pochi attimi, ma a lui non importava nulla, nulla, purché il mago che giaceva a pochi passi da lui, gli occhi azzurri appannati e vitrei, tornasse a respirare. “Non cercherò più i Doni, te lo prometto” sussurrò, inginocchiandosi accanto a lui e calciando via i resti dell’inutile, insignificante Bacchetta di Sambuco. 

“Ti prego, Albus. Ti sei pentito, d’accordo… che vuoi che ti dica… hai fatto bene, ma adesso non spaventarmi. Ce l’abbiamo fatta! Non puoi esistere senza di me. Non andare dove non posso seguirti. ALBUS!” urlò Gellert, gemendo e singhiozzando sul suo corpo esanime. Lo scosse, premendovi contro le labbra e le mani. Era freddo e vuoto. 

_Cadavere. Rigido. Morto._

“No…Albus, no, NO!” Girò la Pietra che teneva al dito, ma lo sapeva già che era inutile, inutile come tutti i Doni: non poteva funzionare con la Bacchetta di Sambuco spezzata. La triade era infranta, e desiderò che si spaccasse anche la Pietra. La gettò a terra, la calpestò…. 

“Ehm… signor Grindelwald” chiese Harry, incerto. 

“Non mi parlare!” gridò lui, senza guardarlo. “E’ colpa tua. Tu, l’hai ucciso, ho sempre saputo che eri un ragazzino infernale e che saresti stato la sua rovina! Che razza d’incantesimo è mai questo… l’hai solo _guardato_ , maledizione!” 

“Harry non c’entra” disse Hermione, dolcemente. “E lei lo sa... _tu_ lo sai, Gellert. Si è pentito, si è reso conto di quello che ha fatto perché… perché vuole molto bene a Harry, e ha _capito_ … Per favore, guardi… guarda dentro di te. Sono sicura che c’è ancora speranza perché anche tu…” 

“Non c’è bisogno che tu mi dica nulla, lurida Sanguemarcio!” 

Gellert si prese la testa tra le mani e la sbatté contro il pavimento. No, non poteva essere quello, il pentimento. Tutto quel dolore, ricordare in un attimo tutte le parole e i gesti e le carezze di lui, e i pochi momenti – troppo pochi – delle due vite che avevano passato insieme… 

_Albus._ Gli tornarono in mente le parole che gli aveva detto anni prima, poco dopo essere tornati in vita. Era stata una delle loro prime discussioni, e Albus lo aveva accusato di non saper amare… 

_L’amore incondizionato che sacrifica se stesso, la propria vita e le proprie ambizioni per proteggere la persona amata, senza alcun tornaconto personale…un amore che non capisci e che, spero, tu un giorno arrivi a comprendere._

Ora lo comprendeva, e avrebbe tanto voluto non farlo. 

“Oh, Albus, che cosa ho fatto?” gemette. “Non farmi questo… ho sbagliato…” Le parole gli morirono in gola; cosa importava se le diceva o meno? Tanto Albus rimaneva lì, incapace di rialzarsi. 

Ricordi di Numengard gli si affollarono nella testa. I volti delle persone che aveva torturato e ucciso, o di quelle, più numerose, di cui aveva provocato la sofferenza e la morte si affollarono a tormentarlo… sì, in prigione, una vita fa, se n’era pentito, ma non abbastanza, tanto che in seguito aveva negato di aver provato rimorso per le proprie azioni… e, quando era tornato giovane e pieno di vita, aveva cercato i Doni con la consueta ossessione… 

Oh, sì, realizzò, guardando il corpo privo di vita del suo compagno, complice e unico amore. C’erano cose molto peggiori della morte, e ora lo sapeva. 

“E’ colpa mia” bisbigliò, stringendo il suo corpo freddo tra le braccia. “Tu non volevi farlo. L’Horcrux… io ti ho costretto… ti ho condannato… anche la morte di Ariana è colpa mia, è tutta colpa mia! Non devi essere tu a pagare per questo! Ecco, l’ho detto, non lo vedi? Sto soffrendo. Avevi ragione, hai sempre avuto ragione, non ti basta…?” 

Sentì uno strappo lacerante al centro del petto, e si ritrovò incapace di respirare. Accolse quel dolore come una benedizione, affrettandolo, crogiolandosi in esso... 

_Oh, ti prego, fa che sia abbastanza. Fa’ che possa raggiungerlo…_

Il cuore gli si spezzò e cedette. Appoggiò la testa sul petto di Albus, poi non sentì più nulla. 


	28. Decisioni

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gellert e Albus si trovano nel limbo e affrontano finalmente i fantasmi del passato; Harry deve decidere cosa fare del piccolo Salazar; la comunità magica e babbana è ancora nel caos...

**XXVIII.**

**DECISIONI**

Quanto sia laudabile in uno principe mantenere la fede e vivere con integrità e non con astuzia, ciascuno lo intende: non di manco si vede, per esperienzia ne' nostri tempi, quelli principi avere fatto gran cose che della fede hanno tenuto poco conto, e che hanno saputo con l'astuzia aggirare è cervelli delli uomini; et alla fine hanno superato quelli che si sono fondati in sulla lealtà. 

_(Niccolò Machiavelli, ‘Il Principe’, capitolo XVIII)_

“Dovremmo spostarli, Harry” disse Hermione, incerta, guardando i corpi di Silente e Grindelwald, immobili nell’aria gelida. Lo stadio di Quidditch era stato evacuato, ma molti continuavano ad arrivare, chiedendo delucidazioni e finalmente liberati dall’effetto del Persuadeor – grazie alla morte di Voldemort o all’azione dell’Ordine della Fenice, Harry non avrebbe saputo dirlo – e cercando figli, parenti e amici. Tutti si rivolgevano a Harry come se fosse realmente il Ministro della Magia, ma lui aveva delegato a Hermione, Neville, Ron, Ginny e Luna, gli amici di sempre che gli erano rimasti accanto, il compito di dare ordini. La Mc Grannitt, tornata dal suo ritiro in Scozia e ancora lievemente confusa, ma in forma, dava loro manforte, spedendo gli studenti nei loro dormitori e inviando gufi e Patroni ad amici e Auror entrati in clandestinità. 

Rodolphus, Grayback e Bellatrix erano morti, ma anche il Ministero contava tra le sue vittime Runcorn, Rookwood e Mafalda Hopkirk. La decrepita Madama Marchbanks, al fianco di Elphias Dodge, quasi altrettanto anziano, scrutava il cadavere di Silente, assorta. 

“E’ più simile a quando era a Hogwarts di quanto ricordassi, ma è indubbiamente lui. E’ morto, vero? E chi è il giovanotto accanto a lui? Ha un’aria vagamente familiare…” 

“Harry” disse Severus, raggiungendo Hermione “vieni via, andiamo.” 

“E’ colpa mia, dobbiamo riportarlo indietro… non lo so, l’ho solo _guardato_ , e…” 

“Non sei un Basilisco, non puoi uccidere con uno sguardo. Silente ha realizzato l’orrore di ciò che ha fatto, credo che prima o poi sarebbe successo comunque. Quello accanto a lui è Gellert Grindelwald?” 

Hermione annuì. Un elfo domestico dall’aria particolarmente decrepita si rivolse a Draco Malfoy. “Padron Black, io non sapere cosa fare, io…” 

“Kreacher? Qual è il problema, adesso?” sbottò lui, smettendo di rassicurare Pansy. 

“Il bambino, figlio di miss Bella, signore! Lei affidato me piccolo Salazar, e adesso lei… _m-morta_!” L’elfo scoppiò in un pianto dirotto. 

“Ci penso io, Kreacher” disse Harry. 

“Ma Harry” bisbigliò Hermione. “Cosa pensi di fare?” 

“Non lo so” disse lui, in risposta. 

Non sapeva cosa pensare, con il cadavere di Albus Silente ancora davanti agli occhi; non riusciva a togliersi dalla mente lo sguardo di vergogna e puro orrore che gli aveva rivolto prima di cadere. Harry aveva ucciso Arcturus… _Tom. Voldemort._ La sua mente lo registrò quasi con distacco. Non sapeva bene quando avrebbe realizzato la cosa, né se avrebbe provato rimpianto. Al momento non provava nulla, eppure gli venne naturale stringere il piccolo Salazar a sé. 

“Harry! Abbiamo Jamie e Albus. Non possiamo occuparci di lui” obiettò Hermione, ma ciononostante lo prese tra le braccia. 

“Non lo lasceremo ai Malfoy, questo è certo.” 

“Sono i suoi parenti più stretti…” 

“E’ proprio per questo” sibilò Harry. Non avrebbe lasciato che il figlio di Voldemort crescesse in una famiglia di maghi oscuri. Lucius era tra i Mangiamorte catturati e avrebbe sicuramente scontato una lunga pena ad Azkaban, tuttavia sentiva di dover trovare una soluzione per Salazar al più presto. Le ciocche di capelli neri e gli occhi così simili a quelli del padre lo scrutarono, seri e già adulti. La sua pelle era fredda per essere quella di un neonato, e Harry represse un brivido. In quel mentre, un’esplosione fece tremare il pavimento della Sala Grande in cui si erano riuniti. 

“Credo che non tutti i Giganti di Voldemort siano stati catturati” disse Luna Lovegood, in tono sognante. 

“Harry?” Padma accorse, trafelata. “Abbiamo bisogno di te nell’ala est. Dammi il bambino, se ne occuperà Winky.” 

Il ragazzo esitò appena un attimo prima di affidarglielo, estrasse la bacchetta e si diresse nella direzione indicata. 

“Che ne facciamo di Silente e quell’altro?” chiese Ron, affiancandolo in fretta. 

“Lasciateli lì ancora un po’. Sento che c’è ancora una speranza” disse, in risposta allo sguardo interrogativo dell’amico. 

“Per cosa?” 

“Perché tornino indietro.” 

* 

Albus si risvegliò nel limbo bianco che gli era quasi diventato familiare. Era la terza volta che si trovava lì, era quasi diventato il suo inferno personale. Le pareti elastiche di un bianco accecante, lucide e simili a quelle di un ospedale, iniziarono a muoversi e a cambiare, finché si ritrovò al centro di uno spiazzo brullo dalla forma vagamente simile a uno stadio. Non era affatto il campo di Quidditch di Hogwarts che aveva appena lasciato: rivide gli spalti gremiti di maghi che lo incitavano a sconfiggere l’avversario, il potentissimo Mago Oscuro che aveva di fronte a lui… il suo limbo era il luogo in cui aveva fronteggiato, disarmato e fatto arrestare Gellert Grindelwald, e il suo cuore si era spezzato per la seconda volta. La _terza_ volta in cui era successo, appena pochi attimi prima, gli aveva ceduto del tutto: il prezzo da pagare per un cuore spezzato era un’anima integra, e Albus accolse quella sensazione di completezza che aveva quasi dimenticato e gli era stata sconosciuta per oltre un secolo. Voltò le spalle ai fantasmi del proprio passato. Un tunnel si aprì davanti a lui, splendente di luce bianca. Albus si mosse nella sua direzione, con l’intima e serena consapevolezza di essere finalmente pronto ad andare avanti. 

Si avviò, sentendosi completo ma allo stesso tempo leggero, ogni traccia di dolore, tensione e senso di colpa svaniti. C’era pace lì, e riposo, e distacco dalle passioni terrene; dopo qualche attimo, quell’arena che per lungo tempo lo aveva perseguitato nei suoi sonni inquieti non gli sembrò più così temibile. Presto sarebbe stata solo un lontano ricordo… 

Albus si avviò verso il tunnel a passi lenti e decisi. 

“Albus! Se mi hai fatto ammazzare e poi vai via senza di me, non te lo perdonerò per niente al mondo!” gridò una voce familiare che aveva pensato – sperato, temuto? – di non sentire mai più. Un giovane uomo biondo, la lunga criniera di capelli mossi e gli occhi verdi particolarmente brillanti, veniva verso di lui a grandi passi altrettanto felici, ma la sua espressione era sconvolta dalla furia e da qualcosa che l’altro non gli aveva mai visto: un grandissimo, cieco terrore. 

“Gellert” bisbigliò Albus. 

_Dolore._

Una pugnalata nelle costole che lo riportava bruscamente a quella vita che aveva tanto desiderato abbandonare. Si accorse di essere nudo, esattamente come lui. Appena ebbe formulato quel pensiero, una lunga tunica bianca lo avvolse. 

“Non è il momento per simili pudori” sbuffò Gellert, che comunque lo imitò, avvolgendosi in una veste che si materializzò non appena formulò il pensiero. 

“Come hai fatto a seguirmi?” Una flebile speranza si accese nel petto di Albus; la stessa che aveva provato nel sentire il suono argenteo e cristallino di Fanny, nel guardare il viso fiducioso di Harry e l’alba tinta di rosa che lasciava il posto ai primi raggi del sole. Una sensazione di pura e calma felicità, scevra da ogni tormento, che mai avrebbe potuto associare a Gellert Grindelwald. 

“Scoprirai che non è così facile liberarti di me. Sì, mi sono pentito, tu avevi ragione e io torto, io non so amare e tutto il resto, sono un essere spregevole e senza cuore e me ne sono reso pienamente conto. La mia anima è di nuovo integra, esattamente come la tua. Possiamo farla finita con questi sciocchi convenevoli, adesso, e decidere cosa fare?” 

Albus sorrise e lo strinse a sé. “L’amore è la forza più potente dell’universo. L’amore ci ha salvati.” 

“Hai sbagliato clamorosamente argomento, stavolta” disse Gellert, affondando il viso nel collo di Albus. La voce gli uscì soffocata e tremante di rabbia, ma continuò a stringerlo furiosamente. “Il tuo amore per Harry ti ha fatto tornare integro, un risultato che hai sempre voluto raggiungere ma che ti ha sempre eluso finché eri in mia compagnia. Il mio amore per te, invece, mi ha fatto crepare, cosa che, al contrario di te, volevo davvero evitare con ogni mezzo. Se il tuo è un modo per congratularti con me perché non ti ho lasciato morire da solo, mentre tu te ne saresti andato senza guardarti indietro neanche una volta, non funziona, Albus, perché…” 

“E’ un modo per dirti che ti amo” sussurrò l’altro, lacrime silenziose a solcargli il viso. “Harry mi ha fatto vergognare di me stesso, ma è te che amo, l’altra parte della mia anima. Non posso vivere né morire senza di te, e quando ti ho visto, io… non ti abbandonerò mai, Gellert. Scusami, perdonami per tutto ciò che ti ho fatto. Sono stato così ipocrita, così cieco nel mio egoismo! Mi pento per averti sfidato e condannato con i miei giudizi, per aver lasciato che andassi per la tua strada, lontano da me… per aver permesso che ti catturassero e per averti accusato di tutto quello che era sbagliato nella mia vita. La morte di Ariana, la mia propensione per le Arti Oscure, le mie… inclinazioni, tutto quanto. Dovevo biasimare solo me stesso, ma ero cieco. Mi pento per aver lasciato che ti arrestassero e per aver rifiutato la tua offerta di costruire un mondo migliore insieme, lasciandoti alla deriva senza di me. Mi pento per ogni giorno in cui ho permesso a me stesso di marcire tra quattro mura in uno sterile e inutile rimorso, allo stesso modo in cui tu eri rinchiuso a Numengard, come se ti ci avessi murato io. Mi pento di tutto questo allo stesso modo in cui rimpiango la morte di Ariana e di quei Babbani, ma più di tutto ti amo, Gellert Grindelwald. Ti amo, ti amo, potrei ripetertelo per sempre…” 

Gellert continuava ad abbracciarlo, commosso e incapace di resistere alle lacrime che gli salivano agli occhi. “Sembrerebbe che ‘per sempre’ sia esattamente quello che ci aspetta” disse infine, sollevando il mento a guardarlo negli occhi. 

Albus intrecciò le dita alle sue. Dovevano essere inconsistenti, eppure erano forti, rassicuranti e calde. Cercò le sue labbra, invaso da quel senso di luminoso benessere che non accennava ad abbandonarlo. “Andiamo, Gellert” disse, indicando con l’altra mano il tunnel bianco che si faceva sempre più stretto. “Saremo insieme.” 

“Non potrebbe esserci… un altro modo?” chiese Gellert, incerto. I suoi occhi erano grandi e spaventati; Albus non li aveva mai visti così vulnerabili. “Non sono pronto per questo…” 

“Ci sono cose peggiori della morte, ormai dovresti averlo capito.” La sua stretta si fece più forte, ma rimase in silenzio, ad aspettare la sua decisione. 

“Ci saranno” concesse Gellert, scettico “ma in questo momento non me ne viene in mente neanche una.” 

Si divincolò dalla presa di Albus e si stese a terra; una superficie morbida e soffice come erba lo accolse. Gellert chiuse gli occhi, respirando profondamente. 

“Che stai facendo?” 

“Ascolto. C’è un altro modo. C’è una vita che ci aspetta, al di là di questo velo bianco, e noi siamo sospesi proprio nel mezzo, in attesa. Possiamo scegliere! C’è un’esistenza integra e pura che ci aspetta, Albus… se vorrai condividerla con me.” 

“Gellert, non credo…” gemette l’altro, prendendosi la testa tra le mani. L’idea di fronteggiare di nuovo Harry, Hogwarts e l’Ordine della Fenice… il passato, con tutto il peso dei suoi errori, e quella vita che era stato tanto grato di essersi lasciato alle spalle, lo riempiva di rifiuto e di qualcosa di simile al terrore. 

L’amante lo guardò di sotto in su, sorridendogli irresistibilmente con un solo angolo della bocca. “Hai sempre amato gli effetti drammatici, non è vero? Sarebbe un anticlimax, se tu ti ripresentassi dopo che eravamo stati dati per morti… pensi davvero che faresti più bella figura a morire in via definitiva dopo esserti pentito? Non temere, Albus. Prima o poi ci aspetterà una notte eterna, ma oggi… oggi voglio ancora tornare a sentire il caldo abbraccio del sole sulla pelle, e baciarti ancora il più a lungo possibile.” 

Albus esitò. “Tu hai paura di andare avanti quanto io temo di tornare indietro, Gellert. Potremmo affrontare la morte insieme, a testa alta. Se tu non te la senti, io...” 

“Ti seguirei in capo al mondo, anche se tu non l’hai mai fatto” disse Gellert, con una nota di amarezza nella voce. “Sono scappato quando ho visto che non potevi sopportare quello che era successo ad Ariana, che incolpavi _me_. Mi sono lasciato sconfiggere da te, e adesso ho rimesso l’anima in sesto per amor tuo; ho realizzato quanto tutto ciò che ho perseguito fosse folle e vano… tutto quanto, tranne il mio amore per te, tranne la nostra vita insieme, che tu vuoi gettare alle ortiche, perché vuoi fare bella figura … _con chi?_ Con il tuo vecchio te stesso, con il mondo magico, con Harry Potter..:” 

“Ti sei pentito _per me_ ” affermò Albus. Nel suo animo, lo aveva realizzato nel momento stesso in cui l’aveva visto, ma aveva bisogno di sentirglielo dire. 

“E per chi altro? Per gli occhioni verdi di Harry? Perché anch’io ho un cuore? Oh, possibile che tu debba essere così dannatamente _ottuso_ , certe volte!” Non aveva mai visto Gellert in quello stato, così intenso, così profondamente fragile e umano: soffriva per amore, mascherando il proprio tormento con frasi irose e pungenti. La maschera crollò e lo vide sciogliersi. Albus Silente non si era mai reso conto fino in fondo che Gellert Grindelwald lo amava: era innamorato di lui più dei propri ideali, più della vita stessa e, cosa davvero incredibile anche a pensarla, più del riflesso che gli rimandava lo specchio. 

“Sono disgustato da me stesso. Lo specchio si è rotto, mi vedo per come sono veramente… e mi detesto” ammise Gellert, che gli aveva letto nel pensiero. “Davvero, solo adesso mi rendo conto di quanto io sia stato egoista e spregevole, di come abbia manipolato te e tanti altri per i miei fini e… anch’io devo chiederti perdono. Sento che voglio ancora vivere, combattere e amarti fino allo sfinimento. Ma non posso obbligarti a vivere, così come non posso lasciarti. Se vuoi percorrere quel dannato tunnel…” la sua voce si ruppe per un attimo, poi lo guardò con decisione, senza celare le lacrime “io verrò con te.” 

Albus gli rivolse un sorriso complice e gli tese la mano. Gellert stava per afferrarla quando il compagno, a sorpresa, si distese sul pavimento accanto a lui. Finse di ascoltare qualcosa e restò profondamente assorto. “Sai” dichiarò infine, con il tono pratico e noncurante che tanto gli era familiare “il mondo è già stato fin troppo fortunato a liberarsi di Voldemort. Credo che liberarlo anche della nostra presenza ne turnerebbe l’equilibrio, anche se non ho la più pallida idea di cosa c’inventeremo adesso.” 

Gellert rise, illuminandosi dell’espressione gioiosa e spensierata della propria adolescenza, mentre stringeva Albus e lo rovesciava sotto di sé in una lotta giocosa; gli premette la fronte sulla propria, le loro labbra s’incontrarono. 

“Sono certo che la tua mente prodigiosa saprà escogitare qualcosa: l’improvvisazione è uno dei miei migliori talenti. Su, non facciamoci attendere oltre.” 

* 

Harry tornò dall’ultimo giro di ricognizione. La situazione era sotto controllo, gli studenti al sicuro. Diede le spalle ai due cadaveri stesi l’uno accanto all’altro, che aveva dato ordine di non spostare. “E’ inutile” sospirò. “E’ tutto inutile.” 

Hermione lo abbracciò in silenzio. 

“Guardate!” esclamò Neville, precipitandosi verso di loro. Harry si voltò, e vide lo sguardo azzurro e perforante di Albus Silente esaminarlo dal basso, il viso pallido e provato. 

“Signore… non è morto!” proruppe Harry, prima di realizzare quanto la frase suonasse stupida. 

“Temo di no, Harry” Silente sorrise leggermente imbarazzato, alzandosi lentamente, mentre Gellert borbottava: “Potevi scegliertelo almeno _un po’_ più brillante, per Merlino.” Albus gli tese la mano e lo aiutò a rialzarsi. “Stai bene?” chiese, con partecipe preoccupazione, sotto lo sguardo sbigottito di Harry e Hermione. 

“Anche lei è vivo” fece la strega, in direzione di Gellert. Guardò l’anello dalla pietra scura che era caduto vicino a loro, del tutto dimenticato. 

“Mi dispiace per il piccolo inganno, mia cara” rispose Gellert, affabile, accennando un inchino nella sua direzione. “La Pietra puoi anche riprendertela, a proposito… per quello che vale adesso.” 

Le due coppie si guardarono con imbarazzato sospetto. Fu Harry a fare un passo in direzione di Silente. “Signore… la sua anima…” 

“E’ integra, così come quella di Gellert. Harry, saresti così gentile da voler scambiare qualche parola con me? Il mio ufficio andrà benissimo” disse Albus, recuperando il controllo. 

Gellert lo fulminò con lo sguardo. Albus gli inviò una rassicurazione, usando la Legilimanzia. 

_Lo faccio anche per te. Non preoccuparti, ho un piano._

_Non ti sopporto quando mi tieni le cose segrete, mi fai prendere una voglia…_

_Non posso farne a meno: Harry e Hermione non si fidano di te._

A questo, Gellert non seppe cosa obiettare. Fece scivolare lo sguardo verso Hermione, che guardava il marito preoccupata, come se volessero rapirglielo sotto i suoi occhi, e provò un moto di simpatia per lei. Potter fece un cenno del capo che voleva essere rassicurante e le sorrise, poi seguì il suo ex mentore. 

“Di cosa voleva parlarmi? Signore” chiese Harry, ricordandosi tardivamente di aggiungere l’ultima parola. Gli riusciva difficile tributargli lo stesso deferente rispetto che aveva usato quando era stato il suo vecchio Preside. Non voleva pressarlo, ma Silente non faceva che camminare avanti e indietro. Cantava a mezza voce e, quando si sedette nell’ufficio improvvisato della Mc Grannitt, incrociò le mani nel gesto che gli era caratteristico e rimase in silenzio: un atteggiamento assolutamente tipico di Albus Silente, che Harry trovava estremamente irritante. 

“Come stai, Harry?” chiese infine, a bruciapelo. 

L’altro lo guardò, sorpreso. Che razza di domande faceva? “Non sono io a essere appena morto. Signore.” 

Silente rise, gli occhi che scintillavano. 

“Un ottimo argomento. Tornò di nuovo serio. “Sai a cosa mi riferisco. Riguardo Riddle, ciò che hai fatto…” 

“Non ho intenzione di discutere Riddle” disse Harry, fermamente “a meno che lei non voglia parlare di Grindelwald.” 

Albus lo valutò con lo sguardo, soppesandolo. Era la prima volta che considerava Harry un suo pari, un alleato quanto un possibile rivale. 

“No, direi di noi. Ritengo” disse infine, in tono leggero e discorsivo, aggiustandosi gli occhiali a mezzaluna “che ci siano delle decisioni di una certa importanza che vanno prese al più presto. La prima riguarda gli Horcrux che Bellatrix e Voldemort: quelli con cui sono tornati in vita e che, ahimè, potrebbero essere ancora funzionanti.” 

Harry sospirò. Stavano davvero parlando di un potenziale ritorno di Voldemort, che Harry aveva ucciso! No, si era difeso. Aveva semplicemente alzato la bacchetta. Lo aveva visto cadere, gli occhi neri e vuoti che in vita lo aveva scrutato con un calcolato interesse, a volte accesi da una scintilla di… cosa? Amicizia? Desiderio? 

Fanny la fenice entrò nello studio dalla finestra aperta, appoggiando la testa sul grembo di Harry ed emettendo un lungo trillo musicale. Silente sorrise, e tutto tornò più rassicurante e familiare. 

“Non ho idea di dove siano” ammise lui, sincero. “Forse nella camera blindata dei Lestrange…” 

“E’ un’’idea” disse Silente. “Anche il maniero dei Gaunt e casa Malfoy sono nascondigli da prendere in considerazione. Ce ne occuperemo al più presto, ma prima c’è un altro… lascito, non meno pericoloso, forse, ma decisamente meno maneggevole e trattabile. Una creatura di carne e ossa, Harry.” 

“Parla del bambino… Salazar.” 

“Sì” disse Albus, gravemente. “Credo che sappia anche tu che saresti la persona più adatta a occupartene.” 

“ _Io_? Del figlio di Voldemort?” chiese Harry, stravolto. 

“Tu ed Hermione Granger siete la scelta ideale. Ha poco più di un anno, in fondo. Crescetelo in una dimensione di luce e amore, che non ha mai visto nella sua brevissima esistenza, e forse rimedierete al danno che Voldemort gli ha inflitto. Mai come oggi sono convinto che l’amore sia la forza più potente al mondo.” 

“Io ho ucciso suo padre” disse Harry, piano. 

“Sì, Harry, e prima o poi il senso di colpa per questa tua scelta, e per aver lasciato un bambino orfano, per quanto privo d’amore nella sua famiglia biologica, verrà ad angustiati. Quale modo migliore per fare ammenda, se non occuparsi di suo figlio? Fa’ in modo che cresca diverso da suo padre. Concedigli la possibilità che a Tom Marvolo Riddle non è stata mai data, e forse crescerà migliore e più felice.” 

“Io ho già due figli, e Hermione… non so se sarebbe d’accordo.” Harry si agitò sulla sedia, con la fastidiosa e persistente sensazione di essere manipolato. “Senta, perché non se ne occupa lei?” 

“Io?” Silente scoppiò in una genuina risata. 

“Sicuramente capisce i pericoli a cui Salazar va incontro meglio di me, e non ha famiglia a carico” argomentò ragionevolmente Harry. 

Albus continuava a sorridere. “Temo di aver dimostrato di non capire affatto Voldemort: dopotutto, è stato il mio più grande fallimento pedagogico. E credo che, se mi portassi a casa il bambino, Gellert, per quanto pentito, riterrebbe opportuno sbarazzarsene il prima possibile.” 

“ _Gellert_ ” ripeté Harry, stralunato. “Lei vive con Grindelwald?” 

“Il mio compagno, sì” disse Albus, impassibile. 

“Ehm… ma signore, insomma…” Harry s’interruppe e arrossì, poi sbottò, incapace di trattenersi. “Perché? Cioè, perché _lui_?” 

“Sono certo che non vorresti che te lo spiegassi nei dettagli, Harry” disse Silente, sorridendo con tutta calma. 

Harry arrossì ancora di più. “Ehm… bene. Senta, penserò alla questione di Salazar, ma dovrò parlarne con Hermione. Cosa pensa di fare per il Mondo Magico?” 

Silente notò il cambio di argomento e continuò a sorridere. “Dovresti dirmelo tu, Harry. Dopotutto, sei il Ministro in carica.” 

“Oh, la smetta di scherzare” sbottò, incapace di trattenersi. 

“Non sono mai stato più serio. Non hai la Chiave di Merlino? Sei stato nominato ufficialmente…” 

“Da Voldemort!” 

“Il che ti rende un sostituto eccellente. Il mondo magico e quello babbano saranno in preda al caos, e nella situazione attuale sarebbe impossibile Obliviare tutti e ripristinare lo Statuto di Segretezza. La Gran Bretagna ha bisogno di qualcuno che la guidi fuori dalla crisi, di un volto già noto e affermatosi nel Nuovo Regime – o forse adesso dovrei dire ‘vecchio’ – che riporti gradualmente le cose alla normalità.” 

Harry taceva, combattuto. Non poteva negare la verità di quanto Silente gli stava dicendo. Allo stesso tempo, non c’era qualcosa che avrebbe desiderato di meno. Il potere non era per lui: si era lasciato tentare da Voldemort e, se non fosse stato per l’uomo che gli stava davanti, ne sarebbe uscito sconfitto. Aveva una famiglia forse in aumento di cui prendersi cura, e un lavoro da Auror che adorava, che sapeva svolgere bene e del quale non c’era mai stato più bisogno. 

“L’uomo migliore è colui che indossa il mantello del potere per necessità e senza averne alcun desiderio” disse Silente, intuendo i suoi pensieri. “Ma questo credo di avertelo già detto, in un’altra vita….” 

“Se lo ricorda! La stazione-limbo di King’s Cross… ci siamo incontrati sul serio, allora, non era soltanto un’allucinazione!” Harry sorrise a sua volta, poi s’incupì di nuovo. “Credo che lei sia più adatto di me per questo compito, signore. La prego, accetti. Non posso portare questo peso. Non sono adatto… non sono pronto.” 

“Se mi veneri ancora come un eroe, temo di doverti disilludere, Harry. Ho le mie debolezze, credo che tu lo sappia ora…” 

“E’ proprio per questo che voglio lei come Ministro” lo interruppe Harry. “La seguirei e le darei fiducia. Lei ha fatto… amicizia con il secondo mago oscuro più potente di tutti, lo ha capito, è riuscito a farlo pentire! Ha sbagliato ed ha ammesso i propri errori. E’ proprio per questo che sa meglio di me come gestire questa crisi. Lei comprende il lato oscuro più di quanto potrò mai farlo io. Conosce i sacrifici necessari da compiere per il Bene Superiore, come manip… ehm, influenzare per il meglio le decisioni altrui, ecco.” 

“Oh, non mi offendo, Harry. Hai perfettamente ragione. Ammetto candidamente di essere un sottile manipolatore e di mantenere un riserbo irritante sui miei autentici scopi. Faresti bene a ricordartelo.” 

“Dica quello che vuole, ma io non voglio essere Ministro e non ho intenzione di nominare un successore diverso da lei.” 

“Tuttavia, atti che trascendono le nostre più fervide intenzioni si verificano con allarmante frequenza.” 

“Senta” disse Harry, poco in vena di apprezzare l’elegante umorismo dell’altro “lei sa che il potere corrompe, e proprio per questo saprà meglio di tutti come gestirlo. Lei è l’uomo migliore, e io ho fiducia in lei. Questo non conta nulla?” chiese semplicemente, guardandolo negli occhi. 

Fanny emise un alto trillo musicale. Gli occhi di Albus divennero lucidi. “Vuol dire moltissimo” disse, piano. “ Sono ancora dell’idea che sottovaluti te stesso, ma d’altro canto ti meriti una vita tranquilla, e io ne ho già spesa una tra queste pacifiche mura… uhm, no, non sempre così pacifiche, direi… valuterò la tua proposta, se tu considererai l’adozione di Salazar.” 

Harry annuì. Non era un ricatto, ma un compromesso. Si liberò della Chiave di Merlino e gliela porse. “E’ meglio che la tenga lei, io abdicherò in ogni caso. Le darò la risposta appena avrò parlato con Hermione.” Si chiese vagamente se anche Silente ne avrebbe parlato con Grindelwald, e come l’avrebbe presa… beh, sarebbero stati problemi loro. 

“Harry… c’è un’altra questione non trascurabile. Gellert e io siamo tornati dalla morte, siamo giovani grazie ad artefatti di magia oscura sconosciuti ai più, e tuttavia ci sono molte persone che ricordano i crimini di Gellert… crimini che ho in parte condiviso e per i quali sono responsabile. C’è il rischio che ci arrestino…” 

“Non si preoccupi di questo, Hermione è stata nominata Capo dell’Applicazione della Legge Magica. Sono sicuro che ci sarà un processo, ma molti di coloro che l’hanno conosciuta saranno dalla sua parte e io parlerò in suo favore. Dopotutto, è grazie a lei e… beh, anche a Grindelwald, che ci siamo liberati del Nuovo Regime.” 

“Spero che non finirete dalla padella alla brace” disse Silente, affabile. 

* 

Hermione aveva fatto il giro del loro appartamento di Londra almeno cinquanta volte. Albus e James dormivano tranquilli, per una volta, ma la madre, in preda al nervosismo, continuava a strapparsi ciocche di capelli. “I tuoi zii ti hanno cresciuto, Harry, e… insomma, ha funzionato, no? Non potrebbero tenerlo i Malfoy” 

“Mi hanno tenuto in vita, è diverso. Sai che non è la stessa cosa… restano comunque una famiglia di Purosangue: sarebbero felici di crescere un nuovo Voldemort, non credi?” 

“Non so… potrebbe tenerlo Andromeda Black. E’ sua zia e una Grifondoro, dopotutto!” 

“E’ una donna sola e lo rifilerebbe a Tonks, che ha già un bel da fare con i suoi…” 

“Ah, perché, noi no? Harry… ne ho avuto la conferma da poco. Aspettiamo il terzo figlio” disse Hermione, sconvolta ed esausta, lasciandosi cadere su una poltrona. “Non volevo dirtelo così, ma adesso…” 

Harry la abbracciò e iniziò a massaggiarle le spalle. “Speriamo che sia una femmina, allora. Comunque c’è pericolo che Malocchio… beh, che Salazar non sia al sicuro con lui come patrigno.” 

“Uhm… no, hai ragione” concordò lei, scuotendo la testa. 

“In caso, potrebbero tenerlo Theo e Padma...” 

Fu il turno di Hermione di obiettare. “Anche Padma aspetta un figlio da Theo, e la situazione è già abbastanza complicata col fatto che Theo ha adottato il bambino di Lestrange… direi di non metterlo ulteriormente alla prova.” Il silenzio si prolungò, mentre valutavano mentalmente le possibili alternative e le trovavano tutte inadeguate. 

“Hai sempre voluto una grande famiglia, no?” cercò di sdrammatizzare Harry, guardando la moglie con affetto. Lei avrebbe voluto dire tante cose: che capiva il senso di colpa del marito, la sua volontà di fare ammenda e di salvare il figlio di Tom Marvolo Riddle, ma non ce n’era bisogno. Aveva imparato a capirlo e a stargli vicina, in maniera più silenziosa e meno pedante rispetto al passato. 

“Bene, suppongo che dovrò darmi da fare per riabilitare Silente e Grindelwald, prima che qualcuno li accusi di essere due maghi oscuri. Meno male che c’è tutto questo casino, altrimenti li avrebbero già arresati…” 

“Credi che abdicare a favore di Silente sia la scelta migliore, allora?” 

“Oh, Harry” gemette Hermione, arruffandogli i capelli in un gesto affettuoso. “Sono a capo di un ufficio sommerso di lavoro e presto dovrò occuparmi di quattro figli, oltre che di te. Se mi rifili anche i compiti di rappresentanza sociale della moglie del Ministro, ti giuro che divorzio.” 

“Ne sono lieto, Harry, molto lieto” disse Silente, quando gli comunicò la propria risposta. 

Harry e Hermione avrebbero adottato Salazar. Accidenti a lui, perché lo guardava con un sorriso così consapevole, come se gli leggesse dentro e lo avesse dato sempre per scontato? Erano usciti sorridendo dall’udienza che Hermione, in fretta e furia, aveva provveduto a istruire per giudicare il caso di Silente e Grindelwald. Elphias Dodge, Dedalus Lux, Madama Marchbanks e Minerva Mc Grannitt facevano parte del Wizengamot, insieme ad altri amici e conoscenti di Silente, e la giuria era stata a suo favore. Albus temeva che lo vedessero come un succube del potere e del fascino di Grindelwald e aveva parlato a lungo, addossandosi le proprie colpe, ma credeva che non fosse servito a molto. Anche Gellert aveva dato prova di una straordinaria capacità oratoria, forse ancora maggiore perché, a differenza di Albus, non era minimamente interessato alle opinioni di quei maghi anziani e bigotti che si arrogavano il diritto di giudicarli. Riferendosi ai casi precedenti dei Ritornati e tacendo degli Horcrux, Hermione aveva stabilito che Silente e Grindelwald occupavano corpi diversi da quelli che aveva avuto in vita, ed erano pertanto da considerare due maghi incensurati da scagionare da tutti i precedenti crimini, che comunque Grindelwald aveva già scontato con l’ergastolo a Numengard. I giurati, seri e confusi dall’irresistibile carisma di quel giovane luminoso e allegro che sembrava tutto meno che un mago oscuro, e dalla seria compostezza del giovane Albus Silente che, a parte la notevole discrepanza d’età, sembrava in tutto e per tutto uguale a se stesso, li avevano scagionati in fretta. Alcuni avevano applaudito e li avevano ringraziati calorosamente per il ruolo che avevano svolto nel combattere il regime di Voldemort. Il vecchio Elphias Dodge aveva abbracciato Albus tra le lacrime, beccandosi un’occhiata fulminante da parte di Gellert che aveva fatto sorridere il compagno. 

Harry e Hermione sbrigarono le pratiche di adozione per Salazar Luxifer Riddle-Potter mentre Silente li ragguagliava sulle ultime novità. Lui e Gellert erano stati al Maniero Gaunt, dove avevano trovato il diario di Riddle in un nascondiglio segreto; Silente lo aveva distrutto con la spada di Grifondoro. La camera blindata dei Lestrange era stata svuotata e privata di tutti i manufatti antichi, tra cui un calice con il marchio dei Black che recava tracce di magia oscura. Gellert lo aveva distrutto grazie all’Ardemonio con cupa soddisfazione. Hermione aveva provveduto a far trasferire il patrimonio dei Lestrange in un’altra camera blindata e l’aveva intestata all’erede più giovane della famiglia: il figlio di Rabastan Lestrange, Sebastian Lestrange-Nott. 

* 

La sede del Ministero di Londra era stata provvisoriamente restaurata e fu inaugurata da Harry, che poche settimane dopo abdicò formalmente a favore di Albus Silente nell’atrio dal soffitto blu pavone. L’ex Preside, con la Chiave del Potere che scintillava sulla lunga, elegante veste argentea per una volta priva di motivi eccentrici, parlò a lungo, incatenando gli ascoltatori a sé e monopolizzando la loro attenzione con pochi, semplici gesti. Parlò di cooperazione con il mondo Babbano e di una nuova era all’insegna di grandi cambiamenti, che sarebbero avvenuti a caro prezzo ma nel segno della collaborazione e dell’amicizia. 

“Spero di fare del mio meglio” concluse Silente, con sincerità. “Ma non posso farlo da solo. Oggi rendo omaggio a un mago grande e brillante almeno quanto lo sono io, all’uomo che mi ha accompagnato nella resistenza silenziosa in tutti questi anni, a colui che ha scontato un ergastolo per colpe che, almeno per metà, erano mie. A qualcuno così forte e coraggioso da pentirsi per amore, e da tornare indietro per lo stesso motivo. Io rendo omaggio a Gellert Grindelwald, mio compagno e mia ragione di vita, non solo in senso metaforico. Lui ha sconfitto Voldemort e Bellatrix Black e mi ha sempre sostenuto, nonostante le frequenti divergenze di opinioni. Se qualcuno si fida ancora di me, si fidi di lui. Difficilmente mi sono lasciato ingannare dal mio giudizio. Qualsiasi cosa direte contro di lui potrebbe essere detta contro di me. Lui, più di me, conosce l’oscurità che non ha mai minacciato come in questo momento d’ingoiarci; conosce i sacrifici che vanno fatti per riportare l’ordine… e, se questo è di qualche importanza, ha la mia stima e il mio affetto incondizionati, nonché il mio amore più puro ed eterno. Non posso esistere né governare senza di lui; vi chiedo pertanto di accettarlo in qualità di co-ministro, oppure di chiedere all’istante le dimissioni di entrambi. Rispetterò in ogni caso la vostra decisione. _Vox populi, vox dei_.” 

Gellert fu presto al suo fianco, stravolto, mentre Silente sorrideva con calma compostezza in direzione della folla, sulla quale era sceso un silenzio di tomba. 

Il giovane biondo, elegantissimo in una veste blu scuro dagli alamari dorati, ruppe quel momento sospeso e, sotto gli occhi di tutti, abbracciò Albus e lo baciò appassionatamente. 

“Ce ne hai messo di tempo, ma ne è valsa la pena” disse, rivolgendo all’amante un sorriso raggiante. Si guardarono: non importava se li avrebbero condannati al rogo o all’ergastolo: loro erano i Padroni della Morte in virtù del loro amore, ed erano insieme. 

“Silente e Grindelwald!” gridò Blaise, spezzando il silenzio e iniziando ad applaudire. 

Charlie e Regulus lo imitarono, scandendo esultanti i loro nomi, seguiti da Padma, Theo, Ginny, Remus e Sirius… il coro si fece sempre più numeroso. 

“Qualcuno controlli che Silente non sia Imperiato o sotto Polisucco!” borbottò Moody, livido, che fu totalmente ignorato. 

Hermione era incerta se unirsi o meno al coro dei festeggiamenti, mentre Ron sembrava Confuso in modo permanente. Luna, al fianco di un Neville un po’ perplesso, batteva le mani con aria trasognata. “Oh, non è _romantico_?” 

Harry li guardava in disparte: una parte di sé voleva unirsi a quel momento di gioia festosa, mentre l’altra, in quel momento più consistente, aveva voglia di sparare a Silente una fattura. Non gli aveva detto che intendeva condividere il potere con Grindelwald, ma d’altro canto avevano stabilito di ignorare l’argomento. Anche così, si sentiva raggirato su tutta la linea. 

“Non dirmi che non te l’aspettavi, Harry” disse Hermione, posandogli una mano sul braccio. “Sapevi che erano amanti, vero?” 

Harry annuì. 

“Oh, Silente saprà tenerlo a bada… sono innamorati, e Grindelwald si è pentito, no?” 

Lui guardò la moglie, sorpreso. Non avrebbe mai creduto che avrebbe spezzato una lancia a favore di Grindelwald. 

“E’ proprio Silente che mi preoccupa” mormorò Harry, guardando in alto verso la coppia di potentissimi maghi che, raggianti e abbracciati, sembravano davvero i padroni della morte, della vita, di un nuovo mondo. 


	29. Nuovi inizi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus e Gellert prendono attivamente il potere; i rapporti tra Harry e Silente rimangono freddi, finché l'ex Preside non decide di fargli visita...

**XIX.**

**NUOVI INIZI**

Il Ministro Babbano squadrò i nuovi venuti con perplessità e sospetto. L’uno era alto, dai lunghi capelli castano-rossicci e una veste color melanzana decorata con dei cosi strani argentei a forma di palla; i suoi penetranti occhi azzurri lo squadravano dall’alto in basso con aria di educata curiosità, neanche fosse stato lui ad aver fatto irruzione dal camino del proprio ufficio. L’altro era biondo, elegantissimo e dall’espressione tranquilla e gioviale, ma emanava un’aura di pericolo che lo fece rabbrividire; entrambi sembravano essere più vicini ai venti che ai trenta. Perfettamente a suo agio, quello più alto s’inchinò impercettibilmente, si sistemò gli occhiali a mezzaluna sul lungo naso e iniziò: “Buonasera, siamo i nuovi Ministri della Magia. Eravamo ansiosi di fare la sua conoscenza. Mi chiamo Albus Silente e lui è il mio compagno, Gellert Grindelwald.” Gli tese la lunga mano, che rimase sospesa a mezz’aria. 

“Non siete stati annunciati. Che fine ha fatto Shaklebolt? E quell’altro, il vice… Valfoy?” 

“Lucius Malfoy sta scontando la sua pena ad Azkaban e Kinsgley Shaklebolt è morto ad opera di Lord Voldemort, la mente che si nascondeva nell’ombra del Nuovo Regime.” 

“Ci risiamo con Lord… coso? Oh, d’accordo, non importa. Cosa volete?” 

“Sarebbe più educato se ci invitasse ad accomodarci” disse Silente, affabile, in lieve tono di biasimo. 

“Lo sarebbe” concordò quello che il compagno aveva presentato come Grindelwald, estraendo una lunga bacchetta e puntandola contro il Ministro. 

“Se fossi in lei, non gli darei motivo per usarla” gli consigliò Albus, in tono confidenziale. “E’ particolarmente abile nel maneggiarla.” 

“Oh, e va bene. Metta giù quel bastoncino” disse il Babbano, scrutandolo con apprensione. “Sedetevi e facciamola finita in fretta, sono oberato di lavoro.” 

“Lo siamo anche noi, ed è per questo che desideriamo parlarle. Siamo alleati, in fondo, e non desideriamo altro che collaborare con lei. Le misure restrittive contro i Babbani saranno ritirate, i nostri colleghi magici smetteranno di controllare la vostra politica e le scuole pubbliche torneranno a essere miste. Per quanto riguarda il nostro mondo, nessun Nato Babbano sarà arrestato né discriminato per il proprio status di sangue, né per qualsiasi altro motivo.” 

“Ehm... bene, sono d’accordo” disse il Primo Ministro, preso in contropiede. 

“Ma davvero” disse Gellert, gelidamente. Chissà come, il cactus che aveva sulla scrivania si mosse di propria iniziativa; una spina andò a graffiare il dito grassoccio del Ministro più anziano. 

“Dannazione” disse il Babbano, tamponandosi il dito e cercando di ascrivere il fenomeno a qualsiasi cosa tranne che ai due maghi che sedevano immobili sulle poltrone imbottite davanti a lui. “C’è altro?” 

“Sì. Le creature magiche e gli ibridi che ancora si aggirano in territorio Babbano verranno gradualmente reintegrati nella nostra comunità. Quanto allo Statuto di Segretezza…” 

“… devo dedurre che sarà ripristinato?” chiese il Primo Ministro, speranzoso. 

“Certo che no” disse Grindelwald. “Sarebbe impossibile Obliviare e Confondere tutto il Mondo Babbano, una soluzione decisamente poco pratica. Lei comunicherà ufficialmente che la magia esiste e che il periodo di scompiglio, disastri e calamità naturali che si è verificato in questi mesi non si ripeterà più, a condizione che la popolazione non-magica si attenga alle seguenti regole…” 

“Devo considerarlo un ricatto, caro signore?” fece l’Altro Ministro, con gli occhi fuori dalle orbite. “Non mi renderò ridicolo con simili dichiarazioni!” 

“Non c’è bisogno che apra bocca, per questo.” Un pigro cenno della mano del mago biondo, e l’elegante chioma brizzolata dell’uomo iniziò ad arretrare: in un attimo, si ritrovò calvo, con una pelata rossa e lucida come una moneta. 

“Lei _non può_ farmi questo!” sputacchiò il Ministro, reggendosi la testa, atterrito. “Posso denunciarla… posso…” 

“Posso farle molto di peggio” gli assicurò l’altro, noncurante. “Se ancora non lo avesse capito, la legge siamo noi. Abrogherà ogni decreto che causi discriminazioni o difficoltà anche alla più piccola minoranza della popolazione. Dichiarerà che i bambini che dimostrano abilità particolari discendono dai maghi e istituirà un ufficio che li metta direttamente in contatto con il nostro mondo, in modo che parenti e amici Babbani li accettino senza condizioni. Per ogni questione importante che non riguardi l’amministrazione interna, ci contatti. Le daremo il nostro consiglio, e badi che lo sapremo, se non lo fa. Sarebbe davvero sciocco da parte sua ignorare la saggezza di due menti superiori. Ho dimenticato qualcosa, Albus?” 

“Nulla che mi venga in mente. Credo che possiamo anche comunicare via gufo o via fenice, d’ora in avanti. Meglio che ci si abitui. Oh, e rifaccia l’arredamento. Non è bene iniziare a promuovere un clima di rinnovamento, se al di fuori si presenta un esterno antiquato.” 

Il Ministro Silente batté le mani, e l’ufficio grigio e anonimo fu presto sostituito da una vivace tappezzeria nei toni del viola e dell’argento, le cui decorazioni… 

“Si stanno _muovendo_!” esclamò il Babbano, esterrefatto. 

“Già. A proposito, Eldred” disse Silente, rivolto al ritratto del burocrate simile a una rana dell’angolo. “Puoi sgranchirti e riposarti un po’ di più, d’ora in avanti. Al Ministro non darà certo fastidio. Andiamo, Gellert?” 

Il Ministro Grindelwald fece un ironico inchino nella sua direzione. “E’ stato un piacere incontrarla.” 

Il Babbano non ebbe il tempo di formulare una risposta di spirito: l’altro era già sparito nelle fiamme verdi del camino, lasciando una scia di cenere sull’elegante tappeto persiano. 

“Ehi, un momento… i miei capelli!” 

“Oh, mi scusi tanto” disse Silente, che con un cenno della mano restituì al Ministro la folta capigliatura. “Siamo così distratti a volte… Sintonizzeremo Radiostrega sul suo discorso ufficiale. Mi raccomando, lo faccia in serata: Gellert ed io prevediamo una notte impegnativa. Arrivederci" lo salutò, in tono allegro, prima di sparire a sua volta. 

La casa di Londra non era molto grande, ma Albus e Gellert non progettavano certo di metter su famiglia. Indisegnabile e protetta da Incanto Fidelius, godeva di un invidiabile panorama sulla vasta città brulicante, grigia e fumosa. 

“Un netto miglioramento rispetto al monolocale di Upper Flagley” disse Gellert, stiracchiandosi voluttuosamente sul letto a baldacchino e sfilandosi l’uniforme ufficiale. 

Albus Silente sorrise nella sua direzione. “Non te l’aspettavi, vero?” 

“Che tu avessi il coraggio di prendere il potere e che scegliessi di condividerlo con me?” chiese l’altro, iniziando con provocatoria lentezza a togliersi la biancheria. “Direi proprio di no.” 

Albus lo guardò a occhi socchiusi, prima di iniziare a spogliarsi a sua volta. 

“Mi fido di te, Gellert. Anche se avrei preferito che non scegliessi di terrorizzare il povero Ministro Babbano.” 

“E’ proprio tipico dei Babbani, da esseri tronfi e mediocri quali sono, arruffare le penne quando pensano di aver scampato il pericolo. Le tue maniere gentili non servono a nulla con loro; capiscono solo le manifestazioni di forza. Starà al suo posto e collaborerà con noi, non era forse questo lo scopo della visita?” 

“Non mi sento affatto incline ad usare le ‘maniere gentili’, al momento” disse Albus, stendendosi sul letto vicino a lui e attirando a sé l’amante in uno scatto possessivo. 

Gellert lanciò un’occhiata distratta alla scrivania ingombra di pergamene dall’aria ufficiale, mentre il compagno iniziava a baciargli il collo. 

“Dovremmo occuparci della politica estera.” Per tutto il giorno, gufi e volatili dall’aria decisamente esotica, inclusi tucani delle Ande, pappagalli e gabbiani, avevano picchiettato incessantemente alle finestre del loro ufficio al Ministero, affollandosi e spintonandosi a colpi d’ala per recapitare le loro missive orgogliosamente strette nel becco. 

“Abbiamo un sacco di corrispondenza da sbrigare.” 

“Ah, direi proprio di sì” mormorò Albus, senza smettere di baciarlo. “Il mondo magico è stato nel caos per anni, può ben aspettare qualche altro giorno.” 

“Che ne hai fatto di Albus Silente?” 

“E’ preso da programmi più interessanti. Se tu preferisci lavorare…” 

“Ti avevo detto che, se fossimo tornati, volevo amarti fino allo sfinimento… non sia mai che manchi alla parola data” ansimò Gellert, salendo sopra di lui. 

Albus rise e gli soffiò i capelli sul cuscino. Era impossibile pensare che i cuori che pulsavano furiosamente, i respiri spezzati e accaldati e i corpi tesi e pulsanti che s’incastravano perfettamente l’uno sull’altro avrebbero potuto essere divisi. Abbracciò Gellert, e sentì di abbracciare se stesso, allo stesso modo in cui aveva finalmente accolto l’ombra che faceva parte di sé insieme alla luce. Lo aveva fatto sotto il soffitto blu pavone del Ministero, quando aveva reclamato sia Gellert che il potere come propri. Intrecciò la mano a quelle dell’amante, ora ufficialmente suo compagno. Alle loro dita splendevano due gemme preziose, un rubino per Albus e uno smeraldo per Gellert, dal taglio gemello e dalla rifinitura complessa, realizzate dai Folletti. Hermione aveva insistito perché legalizzassero la loro unione, poiché c’erano dei precedenti in cui una coppia di consanguinei o di coniugi aveva governato insieme il mondo Magico e, se fossero stati una famiglia a tutti gli effetti, nessuno avrebbe potuto sollevare obiezioni. La cerimonia era stata breve, ufficiale e pervasa da un certo rigido formalismo. A Gellert non era importato nulla di quei convenevoli, ma aveva esibito per tutto il tempo un sorriso raggiante per aver finalmente dichiarato al mondo il loro amore. Gli occhi risplendevano di promesse, di quell’incauto e avventato entusiasmo che aveva fatto innamorare Albus una vita prima. Silente si rispecchiava nel sorriso di lui, commosso e con gli occhi lucidi; al suo fianco, la fedele fenice li aveva avvolti in una lingua di fuoco che li aveva riscaldati senza bruciarli, esplodendo in un vortice di festanti piume scarlatte. 

Harry e Hermione erano tra gli ospiti d’onore; il giovane aveva rivolto delle fredde congratulazioni ad Albus e un cenno del capo a Gellert, l’unica nota stonata di una giornata altrimenti perfetta. 

Mentre ascoltava il respiro di Gellert contro il proprio, abbracciato al suo corpo caldo e nudo che sembrava sempre baciato dal sole, Silente pensò a come aveva ingannato Harry, ancora una volta e volontariamente, facendogli credere che avrebbe reclamato il potere per sé senza includere l’amante. Intrecciò le dita nei capelli dorati dell’altro, cullato nel sonno dal suo respiro tiepido e regolare e pensò che, pur di averlo accanto a lui per sempre, sarebbe stato disposto a ingannare e tradire di nuovo. Era fermamente convinto che le loro ambizioni giovanili avessero avuto un solido fondamento: se non fossero stati interrotti dalla tragedia di Ariana, forse quell’epilogo li avrebbe accolti tanto tempo prima. Non aveva senso nascondere che entrambi bramavano il potere: avrebbero agito per il Bene Superiore, ed erano troppo orgogliosi per non sapere di essere le persone più adatte per afferrarlo. Era difficile pensare lucidamente a tutto questo e giudicare se stesso con obiettività e freddezza, mentre stringeva la testa dell’amante e sentiva i suoi capelli accarezzargli il petto. Da quando aveva stretto la mano di Gellert, sospeso tra la vita e la morte, sapeva di aver preso una decisione dalla quale non poteva né voleva tornare indietro: aveva scelto la vita, aveva scelto di convivere insieme all’oscurità e di abbracciarla come una vecchia amica; aveva scelto le difficoltà e i tormenti, ma soprattutto la felicità e l’amore. 

Aveva scelto Gellert. 

* 

Severus Piton versò il liquido di un poco attraente giallo verdastro nei calici d’argento ammuffiti, rispolverati dalla credenza di casa Black. La bevanda emanava un odore tutt’altro che invitante. 

“Sei assolutamente sicuro che funzionerà, dico bene, Mocciosus?” chiese Sirius, alzando uno scettico sopracciglio. 

I Ritornati sedevano al lungo tavolo del salotto insieme ai loro compagni, mentre gli elfi domestici tentavano con scarso successo di occuparsi dei bambini nell’altra stanza. A giudicare dai rumori e dagli odori che arrivavano anche dalla porta chiusa, la nuova generazione di maghi era impegnata a demolire ciò che restava della Nobile e Antichissima Casata dei Black. 

“Dannazione, Teddy deve aver tirato una Caccabomba _un’altra volta_! La scorsa settimana l’ho beccato che ne dava una a James” disse Lupin, scuotendo la testa rassegnato. 

“E di chi sarebbe la colpa, se tu non sai imporre la disciplina?” borbottò Tonks, supportata da una lunga tirata di Moody, che Harry interruppe in fretta. 

“Sarà meglio sbrigarci, che ne dite?” 

“E’ un’ottima idea, tesoro.” Lily sollevò il calice sorridendo, subito imitata dagli altri. “A cosa brindiamo?” 

Tutti si guardarono, uniti per un lungo momento nonostante le reciproche tensioni e ostilità che sarebbero riprese da lì a qualche minuto. Erano i Ritornati; erano l’Ordine della Fenice ed erano uniti da vincoli di parentela, fedeltà e amicizia che, più di ogni incantesimo, si erano rivelati impossibili da spezzare. 

Regulus Black si alzò, imbarazzato. “Non so se posso considerarmi un Ritornato, ma in caso… prima di bere la pozione, ecco, se avesse effetti collaterali di qualche tipo e me ne dimenticassi, oppure se ci trasformassimo tutti in lumache carnivore giganti…” strizzò l’occhio a Charlie. 

“Entro l’alba, Reg” disse Sirius, sbadigliando. 

“Ecco, volevo dire a tutti che Charlie e io…” guardò prima il fratello, che annuì incoraggiante, poi l’intero clan Potter-Weasley riunito al tavolo, che lo squadrava curioso. 

Charlie colmò la distanza che li separava, abbracciò Regulus di slancio, facendogli perdere l’equilibrio, e lo baciò sulla bocca. 

“Patetico, Weasley” commentò freddamente Severus Piton. 

“Ci chiedevamo quanto ci avreste messo” disse Hermione, con un sorriso fin troppo consapevole. 

“Potevate inventarvi qualcosa di più originale e magari metterci in mezzo lepricani e unicorni invece di imitare Silente e Grindelwald” disse Harry, mentre tutti scoppiavano a ridere. 

“Reg non si dava una mossa” replicò Charlie, imbarazzato e rosso in zona orecchie; rivolse lo sguardo ai genitori, che non avevano ancora detto una parola. 

“E tu hai fatto il solito Grifondoro impulsivo” disse il compagno, con affetto. “Intendiamo regolarizzare la nostra unione al più presto, Molly.” Regulus si rivolse alla signora Weasley, con un cipiglio serio ma deciso. 

Arthur fu il primo a riprendersi: si alzò e strinse la mano al minore dei Black. “Se proprio dev’essere così, non potevamo desiderare una… _persona_ migliore per nostro figlio, e comunque abbiamo già abbastanza nipoti. Non è vero, Molly?” 

“Non avreste fatto figli belli come i miei” dichiarò Fred. 

“I _miei_ , vorrai dire” gli fece eco George. 

“E’ un cumulo di sciocchezze. Nessuno potrà mai uguagliare _charme_ di _mon petit_ Louis” dichiarò inaspettatamente Fleur, battagliera. 

Molly fece un gran sospiro. Guardò Fabian, ormai tornato completamente se stesso, con la giovanissima moglie e il bambino, poi di nuovo Charlie e tutti i suoi figli. “Siamo una grande famiglia, unita in tutto, nel bene e nel male che ci capita. Non che voglia dire… tu sei decisamente un bene, Regulus, caro” borbottò, con un sorriso tirato nella sua direzione. Imbarazzata, prese uno dei calici dei Ritornati e lo rovesciò. 

“Oh, scusatemi tanto…” 

“Non è nulla, Molly. _Reparo_ ” disse Black, venendole incontro. 

“Abbiamo finito?” chiese Severus Piton, il colorito verdastro e l’aria di trattenere le ultime briciole di una pazienza che aveva esaurito da lungo tempo. 

Il silenzio scese nella sala e tutti sollevarono i bicchieri, cercando d’ignorare gli strilli dei bambini e il rumore di argenteria infranta proveniente dall’altra stanza. 

“A cosa brindiamo?” chiese Tonks, sollevando il bicchiere. 

Tutti gli sguardi sembrarono concentrarsi nuovamente su Harry, che non sapeva cosa dire. 

Guardò Hermione, che gli rispose incoraggiante. Silente avrebbe detto qualcosa sui legami di concordia e amicizia che portavano pace e armonia, ma Harry lottava da sempre con quei paroloni. “Alla vita. All’amore, ai nostri figli e… ai nuovi inizi. Non importa se dopo aver bevuto questo intruglio disgustoso saremo di nuovo mortali, perché quando sono con voi mi sento intero, invincibile… sì, io sento che nulla, né la morte, né un altro Signore Oscuro, né una carrellata di bambini più pestiferi di un’orda di folletti della Cornovaglia, potrà mai farmi paura.” 

* 

Harry e Hermione si erano trasferiti in una casa più grande. All’apparenza, sembrava una comunissima villetta Babbana di mattoni rossi a due piani, con tanto di giardino e piscina gonfiabile. Il piccolo James sfrecciava a mezz’aria sulla sua scopa giocattolo; Albus era immerso in un libro per bambini e si lamentava che, anche se aveva solo cinque anni, voleva quelli _veri,_ con le parole e senza figure; la piccola Lily giocava in grembo a Hermione. La giornata estiva era calda e bellissima. Rifugiato sul dondolo ombreggiato dal glicine e come al solito lontano dagli sguardi e dall’attenzione altrui, Salazar guardava lontano, al di là delle ombre del giardino. 

Harry gli si avvicinò, cauto. “Ti ho portato una limonata.” 

“Grazie, Harry” rispose il bambino, sollevando appena lo sguardo e sorseggiandola lentamente. 

Da quando aveva avuto l’età per capire (e Harry si chiedeva se ci fosse mai stato un tempo in cui era stato inconsapevole e spensierato, come tutti i bambini avrebbero dovuto essere), Sal non l’aveva mai chiamato papà, anche se a volte, in presenza di estranei, si riferiva a lui come a ‘suo padre.’ Chiamava per nome anche Hermione ed era taciturno e riservato, ma in modo diverso da Albus, che a volte si lasciava prendere in giro da James e provava a giocare con i fratelli: era come se fosse lo spettatore silenzioso del mondo, la coscienza collettiva che giudicava ciò che aveva intorno. 

“Mi hai ucciso, ma anch’io ho cercato di farlo, più volte” aveva detto a Harry, guardandolo fisso con quei seri occhi scuri, che gli ricordavano Tom nel colore buio e senza fondo, e Bellatrix nel taglio leggermente allungato. 

Gli aveva fatto correre un brivido lungo la schiena, e poco tempo dopo aveva capito che non era un bambino normale: non solo perché era il figlio di Voldemort e Bellatrix, ma perché Harry, dopo quelle uscite, si era quasi convinto che ospitasse in sé una parte di Tom Riddle. Gli occhi assorti, scuri e pensierosi del bambino erano troppo adulti: non era un manipolatore, né faceva del male a nessuno, ma era come se cercasse di passare il più inosservato possibile. Harry non aveva scorto segni del male e dell’oscurità in lui, ma neanche di qualsiasi altra cosa. 

Sapeva che anche Hermione sospettava e taceva; abbracciava e accarezzava Salazar come se fosse suo figlio, facendogli gli stessi regali, elargendogli le stesse lodi ed incoraggiamenti che riservava ai figli biologici. Salazar Luxifer poteva essere un Horcrux, ma Harry Potter non poteva far a meno di amarlo a modo suo e di ricercare la sua amicizia, così come aveva fatto con Tom Riddle, offrendogli qualsiasi cosa potesse salvarlo, ma senza riuscirci. 

Avrebbe tanto desiderato _capire_ l’ultimo erede di Serpeverde, suo figlio acquisito e progenie di due dei maghi più oscuri che fossero mai esistiti, ma finora il bambino non gliel’aveva permesso. 

Poche settimane dopo l’arresto di Lucius, Draco e Narcissa erano venuti in visita. Non avevano messo in discussione l’adozione di Salazar, ma avevano chiesto fermamente, anche se con una certa gentilezza, di poterlo venire a trovare. Harry e Draco si erano stretti nuovamente la mano, riconoscendosi qualcosa in più di semplici rivali e qualcosa in meno di coridali alleati, e avevano annuito l’uno in direzione dell’altro. Draco riportava al piccolo manufatti che Harry aveva il sospetto venissero da Nocturn Alley e gli leggeva testi di alchimia di cui non capiva nulla, portando spesso il piccolo Scorpius con sé. Salazar sembrava a proprio agio con gli zii e il cugino, ciò che restava della sua _vera_ famiglia, e Harry aveva sentito una fitta di gelosia, perché i pochi sorrisi che il piccolo Potter-Riddle-Black concedeva non erano rivolti a lui, ma all’algida e compassata Narcissa, che con il figlio della sorella sembrava sciogliersi come neve al sole. 

“Mi dispiace disturbare una così deliziosa riunione di famiglia, Harry” disse Albus Silente, da dietro il cancello in ferro battuto. Non era con Grindelwald, e aspettava con calma serafica e una punta di timore che Harry lo invitasse ad entrare. Lui lo fece. Nel corso del tempo, i rapporti con l’ex Preside erano tornati cordiali, improntati alla collaborazione e alla serietà, ma a Harry mancavano l’antica complicità, l’ironia e l’amicizia del vecchio professor Silente. Il giovane Ministro gli somigliava davvero tanto, eppure ogni tanto l’altro si chiedeva se fosse davvero l’uomo che aveva sempre stimato e preso a modello. 

“E’ successo qualcosa?” chiese lui, invitandolo ad accomodarsi nel patio. In genere, comunicavano via Gufo o si vedevano al Ministero. 

“Oh, no” disse Silente, allegro. “La cooperazione internazionale per abolire lo Statuto di Segretezza anche nel resto d’Europa procede a gonfie vele, Gellert ci si sta dedicando con tutto se stesso… a proposito, ti manda i suoi saluti.” 

“Le dica che ricambio” rispose Harry, un po’ troppo rigidamente. Non poteva ignorare che l’amante di Albus era stato il secondo mago più oscuro di tutti i tempi e che non l’aveva per niente in simpatia. Le poche volte in cui, per necessità, si erano parlati, Gellert si era aggirato nei pressi di Albus come se volesse difendere una sua proprietà, rivolgendo a Harry occhiate penetranti e frecciatine di cui l’altro non riusciva ad apprezzare il sarcasmo. 

“Ma non capisci, Harry?” gli aveva detto Hermione, quando il marito le aveva esposto le proprie perplessità. “E’ geloso di te!” Lei era scoppiata a ridere davanti alla sua espressione incredula. 

“Cioè… Grindelwald sarebbe _geloso_ di me e Silente? Ma è la cosa più ridicola…” 

“Dimentichi che, se non fosse stato per te, lui non si sarebbe pentito! Silente ti vuole bene, Harry, davvero. Dovreste parlare.” 

“Parliamo sempre.” 

“Oh, sai cosa voglio dire! Parlate solo di lavoro, e quando non potete farne a meno. Ti manca com’era prima.” 

“Non sono _io_ a dovermi scusare” ripeteva sempre Harry, mentre Hermione scuoteva la testa, esasperata. 

“Credo” esordì Silente, sorseggiando la sua limonata con aria di apprezzamento “che dovrò ancora mettere alla prova la tua infinita capacità di perdono, generosità e comprensione, Harry.” 

“Ha altri figli di maghi oscuri rimasti orfani da rifilarmi, signore?” 

Silente sogghignò, deliziato che l’altro fosse in vena di scherzare. “Volevo semplicemente scusarmi con te. Avrei creduto che, quando ti ho detto che Gellert doveva essere incluso in ogni mio piano d’ora in avanti, avresti dedotto che intendevo condividere il potere che mi hai offerto con lui.” 

“Hermione l’ha fatto. Si vede che ha un’opinione troppo alta delle mie capacità.” 

“Non direi, Harry. Sto parlando con l’uomo che ha sconfitto Lord Voldemort per ben due volte.” 

“Non voglio parlare di questo.” 

“Ne parleresti, se io parlassi a te di Grindelwald?” Harry esitò. 

Ascoltò Albus Silente raccontargli della propria giovinezza, degli errori passati e del proprio amore. Si rese conto che il mago più potente e influente del mondo magico si stava esponendo volontariamente in tutte la sua fragilità e debolezza, senza celare neanche il più piccolo dei propri difetti e delle proprie mancanze, né edulcorare tutto con l’autoironia un po’ indulgente che di solito riservava a se stesso e agli altri. 

Harry tacque, consapevole che avrebbe potuto colpirlo e sentirsi superiore a lui, approfittando di quelle confidenze. Per un attimo, fu tentato di vedere quello sguardo azzurro e limpido che lo guardava, timoroso e preoccupato dal suo giudizio, appannarsi e spezzarsi sotto la disapprovazione e le critiche che meritava. Voleva esercitare un’ombra di potere su quell’uomo che lo aveva manipolato come una pedina per tanto tempo, ma qualcosa nella sua coscienza e nell’espressione vulnerabile e sincera dell’altro lo trattenne. 

“Perché mi dice questo?” chiese infine, per prendere tempo. 

“Quando mi hai guardato al Ministero, con il legittimo orrore e la repulsione che provavi per cos’ero sempre stato… un mago oscuro dall’anima spezzata, che nascondeva il proprio Horcrux sotto una facciata di bonaria rispettabilità… mi hai reso una persona migliore. Mi hai insegnato ad accettarmi per ciò che sono, rivelandomi a me stesso. E’ giusto che anch’io faccia lo stesso con te, che tu conosca il vero Albus Silente. Meriti tutta la fiducia e la sincerità che tu mi hai sempre spontaneamente accordato, e che io ti ho invece negato per troppe volte, a prescindere dalle motivazioni. Se deciderai di… allontanarti, di limitare i nostri rapporti alla formalità necessaria tra il Capo dell’Ufficio Auror e il Ministro della Magia… capirò.” Silente distolse lo sguardo. 

“Cosa vorrebbe _lei_?” Harry si accorse di aver parlato in tono brusco, quasi maleducato. “Voglio dire, se fosse per lei, quale tipo di… uhm… rapporto vorrebbe avere con me?” Harry aprì e richiuse la bocca: non riusciva a credere di averlo detto. Era un disastro a parlare di quelle cose: sentimenti, sensibilità e quant’altro. Si chiese se non si fosse spinto troppo oltre, se il suo vecchio ex Preside gli avrebbe mai dato una risposta. 

“Io… tengo molto a te, Harry. Davvero” iniziò Silente, e Harry sbuffò. Si rassegnò a una delle solite risposte criptiche che volevano dire tutto e niente. “No… hai ragione, intendo risponderti. Ti offro la mia più pura e incondizionata amicizia. Non come potrei farlo con un allievo o con un alleato, e nemmeno come un figlio o un nipote. Te la offro come mio pari, se tu non ritieni il paragone troppo indegno per te stesso. Fanne ciò che vuoi.” 

Harry rimase in silenzio per alcuni, lunghissimi istanti. “La sua amicizia nei miei confronti non sarà mai del tutto incondizionata” disse, infine. Fu il turno di Albus di rivolgergli un’occhiata interrogativa. “L’ha detto lei stesso: Gellert Grindelwald viene per primo. Una volta… dopo il primo ritorno di Voldemort, quando al quarto anno riportai il… corpo di Cedric, lei disse che, quando avessimo avuto il dubbio di scegliere tra ciò che è giusto e ciò che è facile, avremmo dovuto ricordarci di lui. Cos’è per lei, Grindelwald? La cosa più giusta o quella più facile?” 

Albus esitò per un lungo momento. Le parole di Harry lo avevano colpito, eppure avrebbe voluto fargli notare che, forse, quello che disturbava di più il giovane non era la questione morale, ma il fatto che avrebbe sempre e comunque scelto l’amante prima di lui. Ma non voleva incrinare quel dialogo già teso, che si avviava verso un terreno pericolante, perciò non lo fece. “Nessuna delle due, Harry, perché per me Gellet Grindelwald non è mai stata una scelta.” 

“Ma…” 

“Mi hai sentito. E’ una tua scelta, respirare? E’ una decisione, vivere e mettere un passo dopo l’altro? Nel momento stesso in cui ho scelto di esistere, ho scelto lui, incondizionatamente e per sempre. Gellert è un’imprescindibile necessità: perché la sua mente è la più brillante e spregiudicata che abbia mai conosciuto, perché me ne sono innamorato dalla prima volta che ho posato lo sguardo su di lui, più di cento anni fa, perché mi fa conoscere una brama insaziabile che mai avrei creduto di poter provare, e perché è parte della mia anima e della mia più intima essenza. “ 

“E, nonostante questo, chiama ancora ‘amicizia incondizionata’ ciò che mi offre?” chiese Harry, notando con sorpresa che l’altro aveva proferito quel discorso senza il minimo imbarazzo. 

“Sì, perché lo è. Sai ciò che sono. Prendilo o rifiutalo, Harry… io rispetterò la tua decisione.” 

Harry sorrise. Era così da Silente lasciarlo valutare e prendere le proprie decisioni da solo, in modo che valutasse e mettesse alla prova ogni singola alternativa! Allo stesso tempo, era riuscito ancora una volta a ingarbugliargli la mente. Come diavolo faceva? 

“Voglio parlarle di Tom Riddle” disse infine Harry. Non era proprio una risposta, ma implicitamente, forse, lo era. Silente gli sorrise, osservando che non l’aveva chiamato ‘Voldemort.’ 

“Avevo una speranza per lui. Pensavo di poterlo salvare, di poterlo… _capire_. C’è stato un momento in cui ho creduto che non solo mi rispettasse e che valutasse il mio consiglio, ma che addirittura avesse _bisogno_ di me. Quando ho sollevato la bacchetta verso di lui… ero più arrabbiato per l’opportunità che aveva gettato via e per la possibilità che aveva rifiutato, che per i crimini che aveva fatto come Lord Voldemort.’ 

Ecco, l’aveva detto. Era qualcosa che non aveva ammesso né a se stesso né a Hermione, quando tutte le notti si ripeteva che aveva ucciso Tom per proteggere se stesso, Silente, i suoi amici; per vendicare coloro che aveva visto morire e che credeva che non sarebbero più tornati. “Non mi sento migliore di lei, professor Silente.” 

“Credi di poterci convivere?” disse infine Albus. Avrebbe voluto chiedergli tante altre cose, prima fra tutte di non chiamarlo ‘professor Silente’. Suonava davvero ridicolo, adesso che era persino più giovane di lui, e tutto meno che un professore. Ma sapeva che Harry si faceva scudo dietro quella familiare, confortante distanza: forse era meglio così. 

“Grazie a loro… sì” rispose Harry, allargando le mani a comprendere la casa e la famiglia riunita nel giardino. “E’ solo che… sono talmente arrabbiato con lui. Con Tom, perché poteva essere diverso, poteva fare qualcosa… non dico di buono, ma almeno di meglio. Aveva un’altra occasione, e poteva avere… non ha voluto… “ la voce gli si spezzò e si ruppe. 

“Cosa non ha voluto, Harry?” chiese Silente, piano. “Gli hai offerto la tua amicizia, così come io ti ho offerto la mia?” 

“Gli ho offerto molto di più” bisbigliò l’altro. “Per un attimo, ho creduto in lui… ho rischiato di perdere me stesso.” 

“Gellert mi ha detto che avevi un certo ascendente su di lui” mormorò Albus. “Dice di averti dato dei… consigli…” 

“Oh, consigli molto utili, senza dubbio” disse Harry, una nota tagliente nella voce. Con orrore, si accorse di avere le lacrime agli occhi. Ricordò quel che era successo in quella camera, quando lui e Tom si erano saltati addosso e poi l’altro si era scostato, come se non ne valesse la pena, come se fosse superiore e avesse di meglio da fare… 

Una parte di Harry, che pure odiava rivivere quella traumatica esperienza, era convinta che la parte peggiore di tutto quell’incubo fosse stata quando Tom lo aveva guardato sprezzante, con un sorriso di superiorità sul volto inespressivo, e se n’era andato richiudendo la porta. 

“Ehm… il mio compagno può usare mezzi un po’ estremi, a volte, ma se ti hanno tenuto in vita…” disse Silente, incerto. “Credo, Harry, che ci sarebbe davvero stata un’altra possibilità per Tom, se ti avesse incontrato prima, e se fin dall’inizio non fosse stato riportato in vita e fomentato nei propri lati più oscuri da Bellatrix Lestrange.” 

“Lei, signore, non lo crede… non lo credeva irrecuperabile?” Harry si aggrappò a questo come a un’ancora di salvezza. “Non lo credeva… incapace di amare?” 

“Nessuno è incapace di amare, Harry, solo troppo ferito e impaurito per farlo. Ti suggerirei di pensare ai vivi e a coloro che possono essere ancora salvati. Gli vuoi bene, non è vero?” 

I suoi occhi scivolarono sul piccolo Salazar, che guardava i ragnetti rossi percorrere sentieri tortuosi e li indicava alla piccola Lily, un raro lampo di gioia infantile sul volto che era la miniatura di quello di Tom Riddle. 

“Sì” disse Harry, poi anche quell’ultimo argine si ruppe. Gli confessò dei dubbi che aveva su Salazar. “Ritiene che sia un Horcrux?” 

“Temo di non potertelo dire, Harry.” 

“Ma certo” disse lui: un sarcasmo che si tagliava con il coltello traboccava da ogni sua sillaba. 

“Non posso dirlo perché davvero non lo so” si affrettò a dire Albus. “Posso solo fare delle congetture.” Harry sorrise e lo invitò a proseguire. 

Il viso di Silente si fece serio e concentrato. “Il rituale che ha usato Voldemort per concepire Salazar con il consenso di Bellatrix è magia antica e oscurissima, ma mi è ignoto. Il bambino è Tom Riddle, e allo stesso tempo non lo è: ha in sé i suoi ricordi, i suoi poteri, e forse ne condivide gli istinti e i pensieri, ma di questo non possiamo essere sicuri. Tuttavia, non è un Horcrux. Voglio dire che non c’è una singola parte, dentro di lui, che contiene Voldemort e può essere distrutta… ricordi quando, al tuo quinto anno, chiesi a uno dei miei strumenti argentei di sondare la tua essenza, dopo la tua visione in cui possedevi Nagini attraverso Voldemort e attaccavi Arthur Weasley?” Harry annuì. 

“In quell’occasione, emersero due serpenti separati, il che mi diede la conferma che tu _non eri_ Voldemort, e che lui non aveva alcun potere sulla tua mente sebbene potesse invaderla, né sul tuo cuore, benché potesse farlo soffrire, e, cosa ancor più importante, sulla tua anima incorrotta. Ritengo invece… e potrei sbagliarmi, naturalmente, ma non lo credo molto probabile… che l’anima di Salazar porti in sé quel poco che è ancora rimasto di Tom Riddle, ma essi formano un’unica, indivisibile essenza.” 

“E non ha ritenuto opportuno informarmi delle sue… _congetture_ quando ho accettato di adottare Salazar?” chiese Harry, asciutto. 

“Non potevo esserne sicuro… ti prego, Harry, cerca di capire. Nessuno può prevedere quel che Salazar diventerà: una parte di Tom Riddle vivrà per sempre in lui come una pianta parassita che non può essere estirpata, fino al giorno in cui cesserà di esistere. Per questo era di fondamentale importanza che crescesse con te, in una famiglia piena d’amore. Tu eri l’unico di cui mi fidassi per dare un’altra opportunità al piccolo Salazar… e a Tom Riddle. Ti prego, non dirlo a nessuno. Temo che, se Gellert lo sapesse…” Silente s’interruppe, per la prima volta imbarazzato, e tacque. 

“Mi ha dato un bel compitino facile facile, insomma. Ormai mi ci sono abituato.” 

Silente sorrise, grato per il tono volutamente leggero dell’altro. “E’ qualcosa di molto più importante del potere e di qualsiasi cosa potremo fare al Ministero. Puoi ancora salvare Tom, Harry… attraverso Salazar.” 

Per la prima volta dopo la caduta di Voldemort, Harry si sentì leggero, sollevato e pieno di speranza. Non aveva mai avuto un incarico tanto arduo, ma c’era ancora una possibilità per lui. Sentì che, se avesse salvato Salazar, forse avrebbe potuto perdonare se stesso. Forse stava già cominciando a farlo. “Quasi preferivo andare a caccia di sette Horcrux da distruggere” disse infine. 

“Non c’è altro che vorresti chiedermi, Harry?” chiese l’altro, dopo un po’. 

“No, direi che è tutto, per il momento… _Albus_.” 

Lui e Silente rimasero lì, sorridendo nella luce dorata del giardino, vicini ma senza sfiorarsi, contemplando in silenzio il cielo sereno. 


	30. Epilogo [FINE]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Salazar Riddle-Potter è decisamente un ragazzo fuori dal comune...

**XXX.**

**EPILOGO**

_1° settembre 2017_

_“Chiedi pietà al tuo Signore, Rowley! Avanti, alzati! Non hai avuto neanche un assaggio della furia di Lord Voldemort…_ Crucio _!” Un uomo dagli inespressivi occhi neri, il volto innaturalmente pallido simile a una maschera di gesso, alzò la lunga bacchetta. Un lampo di luce verde…_

Salazar Luxifer Riddle-Potter aprì gli occhi, passandosi la mano gelida sulla fronte madida di sudore. Ancora incubi su di lui… su suo _padre_. Non poteva pensare a lui come a se stesso, anche se sentiva sulla pelle tutta l’estasi della furia, l’inquietudine del potere che non lasciava pace e che lo portava a volere sempre di più e ad afferrarlo, fino a consumare tutti e tutto ciò che aveva intorno a sé. Aprì e richiuse le mani pallide dalle lunghe dita e si stiracchiò: da piano di sotto, Harry e Hermione – i suoi genitori – lo chiamavano per la colazione. 

Non riusciva a considerarli tali, per quanti sforzi facesse. 

_Tu sei figlio del Serpente._

Una voce di donna, dai capelli scuri e mossi quanto i propri, gli occhi dalle palpebre pesanti invasi da una luce febbrile, ma così appassionata e convincente che era impossibile non crederle, una nota di orgoglioso affetto a farle prepotentemente da sfondo, invase i suoi pensieri. Succedeva sempre più di frequente, negli ultimi tempi. 

Salazar sospirò e si vestì con ordine meticoloso, i vestiti puliti già pronti e impilati su una sedia. Andò allo specchio e si pettinò con gesti accurati ma meccanici, e scese per colazione. Harry e Hermione ridevano, James faceva scempio dei cornetti alla marmellata e Albus se ne stava in disparte, ma fece un timido sorriso quando lo vide, che lui ricambiò. Lily cantava ad alta voce, il visetto sporco e le braccia tese verso chiunque si degnasse di darle attenzione. Salazar prese posto: come al solito, imitava le apparenze della vita e della felicità, ma anche quel giorno se ne sentiva uno spettatore discosto e lontano. A volte era preso da un moto d’affetto o d’ilarità improvviso verso coloro che doveva considerare una famiglia, tuttavia non sapeva se venisse da se stesso o se fosse un moto esterno: una sorta di riflesso condizionato che spingeva la sua illusione di umanità appena un po’ più a fondo, rendendola per un attimo più credibile, più sopportabile. 

Hermione tirò fuori i resti della torta di compleanno – alla melassa, la sua preferita, come quella di Harry – che fornirono un’abbondante colazione: il giorno prima, Sal aveva compiuto undici anni, e tra poche ore sarebbe partito per Hogwarts. Albus continuava a guardarlo, complice, con aria eccitata e tesa: per una volta, neanche lui riusciva a star fermo. Sal ricambiò appena il sorriso e gli fece un cenno incoraggiante. Non sapeva se fosse preoccupazione, quella che provava. Sentiva, sì, un senso di anticipazione alla bocca dello stomaco, e qualcosa di stranamente simile al sollievo. Con la fredda autoanalisi che lo aveva contraddistinto fin dalla più tenera età, si districò tra quella marea di pensieri e sentimenti. Provava un senso di soddisfazione nel liberarsi di quell’ambiente familiare rumoroso e un po’ opprimente: dagli sguardi apprensivi di Hermione e dall’empatia di Harry, che a volte giungeva gradita, a volte invece non voluta. Oh, quanto si sforzava di capirlo, quanto ci provava! Salazar ricambiò il suo saluto affettuoso, trincerandosi di nuovo in se stesso. Non poteva farci nulla: vedeva chiaramente debolezze e fragilità di tutti i presenti a quel tavolo, come una cartina geografica distesa davanti a sé perché la esplorasse. Ci aveva messo molto tempo prima di capire che, invece, gli altri non sembravano avere quell’abilità che a lui veniva naturale come respirare, e che doveva sforzarsi per dimenticare o escludere. Ogni giorno, vedeva le linee di colpa nella coscienza di Harry per aver consapevolmente ucciso suo padre, Tom Riddle. Vedeva le giustificazioni che adduceva per tacitare la propria coscienza: la rabbia per essere stato usato; il dolore per gli amici che credeva di aver perso a causa sua; la necessità di fermarlo perché il Nuovo Regime era sbagliato e doveva essere annientato. Ancora più in fondo, vedeva, nella roccaforte più riposta dell’animo del genitore adottivo, l’ombra di un doloroso rimpianto a scurirgli gli occhi di un verde brillante. 

Harry Potter aveva amato Tom Marvolo Riddle, così come ora amava suo figlio. Vedeva gli sforzi di Hermione, affaccendata al tavolo della colazione, perché andasse tutto per il verso giusto. Come odiava le cose che esulavano dai programmi, come adorava invece il prevedibile ingranaggio della legge, i cui pezzi s’incastravano l’uno sull’altro! Era una strega eccezionale e di rara sensibilità: Sal sapeva perfettamente che amava incondizionatamente la sua famiglia e che faceva del suo meglio per volere bene anche a lui… ma vedeva l’illusione che si costruiva ogni giorno. Hermione aveva odiato Lord Voldemort, lo aveva disprezzato o ne aveva provato orrore e forse, raramente, pietà, e non amava suo figlio, per quanto si ripetesse quotidianamente il contrario. 

Eppure, Sal aveva visto che non era immune al fascino dell’oscurità: i Ministri Silente e Grindelwald venivano a cena, a volte, e un’estate li avevano ospitati anche in vacanza, in Scozia. Vedeva gli sguardi che la madre adottiva lanciava al bellissimo mago, luminoso e forte come un dio vichingo, spregiudicato e malizioso anche quando faceva la cosa giusta solo perché gli andava e del tutto imprevedibile: l’apprensione di lei si mescolava all’attrazione, cosa che l’altro fingeva di ignorare. Salazar avrebbe tanto voluto che Gellert ignorasse anche lui allo stesso modo. Invece no: quello che era stato il secondo Mago Oscuro di tutti i tempi lo valutava con lo sguardo, come se fosse un rivale da cui guardarsi e che un giorno sarebbe diventato pericoloso. Gellert Grindelwald era l’unico che in lui non vedesse un bambino, ma l’ombra di lord Voldemort, nascosta da qualche parte tra la pelle pallida e gli occhi scuri; i suoi scintillanti occhi smeraldini sembravano volergli dire che la sua pretesa di normalità poteva ingannare tutti, persino Albus Silente, ma non lui. E Salazar era tanto audace da ricambiare lo sguardo, sfidandolo quasi con aria di superiorità: perché sapeva perfettamente che Silente non gli aveva rivelato fino a che punto avesse Voldemort dentro di sé, né il rituale di magia oscura attraverso il quale era stato concepito. Scostò quei ricordi orribili di lapidi e sangue, reprimendoli e traendo conforto dalla compagnia dei fratelli, facendosi coinvolgere nel torneo di Gobbiglie di James, Albus e Lily. 

Lily, vivace e con la bocca impiastrata di marmellata, a soli nove anni era ancora un’incognita, i pensieri non più d’immagini sfuocate, troppo veloci e affastellati perché potesse vedere chiaramente come sarebbe diventata. Era normale, tutti i bambini tranne lui erano una tela bianca d’infinite possibiità. Non si sapeva mai quale disegno avrebbero formato, quali colori avrebbero scelto nel lungo percorso che li avrebbe portati all’età adulta. James, alto e castano, il consueto sorriso sbarazzino e identico al nonno, già parlava di diventare un campione di Quidditch: a differenza di Harry, voleva essere un Cacciatore. E poi c’era Albus, dagli occhi di Lily Evans e i capelli spettinati di Harry, di una sensibilità così acuta e rara. Si capivano, lui e il fratello minore dei Potter, in un modo strano e quasi intuitivo: bastava che rimanessero soli senza dire nulla per sentirsi a proprio agio l’uno con l’altro. 

Il silenzio era il suo rifugio, ciò di cui aveva davvero bisogno. Era così rumoroso sapere tutto, vedere tutto, che a volte gli provocava un senso di nausea, quasi di claustrofobia. Li conosceva meglio di quanto avrebbe desiderato, sapeva chi erano e come sarebbero diventati. Tutte quelle informazioni e i dettagli che gli trasmetteva costantemente la realtà attorno a sé venivano archiviati ed elaborati in modi sempre più complessi; stava imparando a tenere a bada e a ignorare i vari input, trattenendo solo l’essenziale. Sarebbe stato davvero troppo facile manipolare le persone per i propri fini, giocare con i loro sentimenti e influenzarne le emozioni nella direzione desiderata. 

Fino a quel momento, lo aveva fatto pochissime volte: per lenire con un sorriso i sensi di colpa di Harry quando più ne aveva bisogno; per far sorridere Hermione, facendosi coinvolgere nei giochi di gruppo. Non lo faceva perché si sentiva buono. Non si sentiva in alcun modo, ed era quello, il problema. Voleva soltanto dimostrare a se stesso di essere qualcun altro, di poter fare qualcosa di diverso rispetto a ciò che invece avrebbe scelto di fare _lui_. Tom Riddle. 

Eppure… eppure intravedeva un’altra strada davanti a sé, che lo tentava sinuosa e brillante come i rettili con i quali amava intrattenersi grazie a quel linguaggio segreto noto solo a lui (Harry aveva perso l’abilità di parlare ai serpenti quando il frammento dell’anima di Voldemort era stato espulso dal suo corpo). Poteva piegare gli altri al suo volere e, anche se non lo aveva mai fatto, conosceva il senso di trionfo e di potere che ne sarebbe derivato. Ogni volta che ci pensava, vedeva un altro bambino undicenne, straordinariamente simile a se stesso com’era quel giorno. Un bambino che parlava al Ministro Silente, allora un insegnante di Trasfigurazione di mezza età, e gli diceva con voce tremante di furioso orgoglio: 

_“Posso far muovere le cose senza toccarle. Posso far fare agli animali ciò che voglio che facciano. Cose brutte capitano alle persone che non mi piacciono… posso far loro del male, se voglio. Posso parlare con i serpenti: loro mi trovano, mi sussurrano cose…”_

Salazar sospirò e seguì genitori e fratelli fuori. Sarebbe stato un giorno meraviglioso, se i ricordi gli avessero dato pace. Se avesse potuto fare a meno di sapere ogni cosa. Se solo avesse potuto conoscere se stesso. 

* 

La stazione era affollata e caotica, avvolta da una fitta nebbia. James partì alla carica e attraversò in un lampo la barriera che separava i binari 9 e 10\. Sal guardò Albus, che come lui la attraversava per la prima volta, e con un cenno d’intesa si avviarono insieme, correndo quando furono in prossimità del muro. 

“Ce l’abbiamo fatta” disse Albus, lasciandosi andare a uno dei suoi rari sorrisi. A volte bastava davvero poco a farlo contento: dentro di sé, il minore dei Potter era un insicuro. 

Sal cercò di non dare nell’occhio: sulla banchina si affollava il clan Potter-Weasley al completo, chiome rosso fiamma e capelli biondo-argentei come macchie di colore nella nebbia. L’espresso per Hogwarts si estendeva davanti a loro come un lungo, incandescente serpente a sonagli. Albus parlava con Harry a bassa voce, e Sal poteva intuire benissimo quale conversazione, seria e bisbigliata, lontana dalle orecchie di Hermione, che chiacchierava con Ron e Ginny, stessero avendo padre e figlio. Albus Potter era sempre stato diverso dal resto del clan e temeva di finire a Serpeverde. Nessuno diceva niente di Sal, forse perché il sangue Slytherin costituiva una certezza sufficiente da non lasciar dubbi a nessuno sul suo Smistamento. Tuttavia, sapeva che Harry e Hermione guardavano con ansia a quella prima prova che lo avrebbe inserito nel mondo magico: erano così ingenui e speranzosi da ritenere che, se lui fosse finito in una Casa diversa da Serpeverde, forse sarebbe stata la prova che la loro educazione e il loro affetto avevano dato qualche frutto, sconfiggendo il richiamo del sangue. 

Luna e Neville li salutarono entusiasti, cercando di controllare (senza successo) i gemelli Lysander e Lorcan. Padma e Theo si avvicinarono, amichevoli: Sebastian Lestrange era pronto per il suo primo anno e aveva già infilato la divisa scolastica, mentre l’altro fratello, Benjamin Nott, lo osservava con invidia. 

Il cugino di Harry, Dudley Dursley, si fece avanti scortando Howard, un ragazzo robusto dai capelli rossicci che, contro ogni previsione, si era rivelato un mago l’anno prima. Si strinsero calorosamente la mano mentre Howard si avviava svelto con gli altri Tassorosso, ignorando completamente James: i cugini si detestavano cordialmente. 

“Perché non posso venire anch’io?” fece Lily Luna, in tono petulante. 

“Te l’ho detto, sei troppo piccola” disse Hermione, conciliante, tenendola saldamente per mano. 

Suo cugino Draco gli venne incontro per salutarlo, i capelli argentei e l’inappuntabile completo smeraldo indossato alla perfezione. Teneva per mano Scorpius, un ragazzino esile e pallido che gli somigliava notevolmente e si divincolò dalla sua stretta. 

“Oh, Sal, eccoti! _Saaal!_ ” 

Salazar non si capacitava di come il cugino di secondo grado, generalmente poco espansivo, altezzoso e snob come quasi tutti in famiglia, lo avesse eletto a suo eroe personale. Scorpius lo strinse in un abbraccio prima che lui potesse impedirglielo: nonostante la corporatura minuta, era più forte di quanto sembrasse. La zia Narcissa, i capelli biondi ben pettinati ed elegantemente raccolti, li guardò con un sorriso e accarezzò i capelli a entrambi, lasciandosi andare a un inconsueto moto d’affetto. Gli occhi chiarissimi e acuti della zia restarono su di lui per un lungo momento, quasi a volergli dire qualcosa; Salazar accennò un movimento in direzione della propria tasca e vide la zia impallidire ulteriormente, mentre lui le rivolgeva un cenno del capo. 

“Arrivederci, zia Cissy. Ci vedremo per le vacanze di Natale.” 

“Sal può passarle con noi?” chiese Scorpius, gli occhi che scintillavano. 

“Vedremo” disse Narcissa, scuotendo la testa e lanciando un’occhiata a Draco. 

“Potter” disse Malfoy senior, rivolgendo a Harry un secco cenno del capo. Era ancora giovane, i lucidi capelli biondi folti e lucenti come un tempo, anche se alcune rughe di tensione erano comparse a dare carattere a quel viso appuntito. 

“Malfoy” disse Harry, con appena l’ombra di un sorriso. 

Certe cose non sarebbero mai cambiate. Blaise e Ginny si portavano il piccolo Bilius, anche lui al primo anno, i capelli color fiamma ma gli occhi stretti e dal taglio allungato dei Zabini, che si unì agli amici Scorpius e Sebastian. 

Dorea Potter, alta e dai capelli color miele, punzecchiava Estella Snape, una ragazza pallida e mora con il naso un po’ troppo lungo, sulla Casa nella quale sarebbe stata smistata. 

“Io sono una Grifondoro” stava dicendo alla sorella acquisita, con una smorfia di superiorità che difficilmente un Serpeverde qualsiasi avrebbe potuto uguagliare, “mentre tu, col padre che ti ritrovi…” 

Una fattura la colpì a un occhio, che iniziò a diventare violaceo. “Ehi! Chi… questa me la paghi, Weasley!” 

Rose scosse i capelli biondi ereditati dalla madre, Gabrielle, nella sua direzione, e prese sottobraccio la migliore amica Estella, ridacchiando. 

James sfrecciò lungo il binario, i capelli scompigliati e l’aria stravolta. “Teddy si sbaciucchia con Victoire!” dichiarò, davanti all’intero clan Potter-Weasley. Salazar sbuffò: il fidanzamento tra la mezza Veela e il figlioccio Metamorfo di Harry era storia vecchia, ormai, e James era proprio infantile a fare tutte quelle storie! 

“Il _nostro_ Teddy!!” ribadì, petulante. “Con _Victoire_. Nostra cugina.” 

“Oh, smettila, James, per l’amor del cielo” fece Hermione, roteando gli occhi. 

Approfittando della confusione, Harry si avvicinò a Salazar e gli mise un braccio intorno alle spalle, esitante. 

“Senti… voglio che tu sappia che, qualsiasi cosa accada, saremo sempre orgogliosi di te. Non ci devi dimostrare niente. Noi… ecco, io ti voglio bene.” 

Salazar lo guardò, stranamente commosso. Con orrore, ricacciò indietro una lacrima che minacciava di uscirgli da sotto le ciglia scure e lunghissime, che non gli erano mai piaciute: troppo femminili, sicuramente le aveva ereditate dalla madre. Harry lo abbracciò davanti a tutti e Sal ricambiò, sorpreso e felice. C’erano ancora tante cose che non capiva, ad esempio come facesse il padre adottivo a sapere che quelle erano esattamente le parole di cui aveva bisogno, e che voleva sentirsi dire. 

James, a quanto pareva, si era ripreso in fretta dalla scena dello sbaciucchiamento: si avviò con Lorcan e Dorea, tramando complotti ai danni dei primini Serpeverde e dichiarando che farsi vedere col fratello era da sfigati. Albus non se la prese e Salazar lo seguì in uno scompartimento libero. Presto, Estella e Rose vennero a far loro compagnia. 

“Papà dice che sono _in punizione_ ” sbuffò quest’ultima con un sospiro plateale. “Per aver dato una lezioncina a quella piattola di Dorea, che tanto non sta simpatica a nessuno!” 

“Sta simpatica a James” commentò Estella, dandole di gomito, i capelli scuri a nasconderle il volto pallido. “Ha detto che era interessata a fare i provini di Quidditch.” 

“Ma Dorea _odia_ il Quidditch!” protestò Rose: era una delle poche cose che condividevano. 

“Ha una cotta per James” commentò Albus con voce in colore, mentre tutti si voltavano a guardarlo, stupefatti. 

Albus e Salazar bisbigliavano tra loro, lasciando le due ragazzine ai pettegolezzi. 

“Perché non ti sei seduto con Scorpius?” chiese il fratello adottivo, a bassa voce. 

“Lui voleva, ma i Serpeverde morivano dalla voglia di darmi un’occhiata da vicino” sibilò Sal. “Avranno già abbastanza occasioni a scuola per questo.” 

“Credi che si aspettino qualcosa da te come… come figlio di Voldemort?” 

Salazar inclinò il capo nella sua direzione, dandogli atto del coraggio di cui dava prova nel pronunciare quel nome senza neanche un tentennamento. 

“Né più né meno di quello che si aspettano dal figlio di Harry Potter, Albie” rispose, sorridendo all’espressione imbarazzata dell’altro per via di quel diminutivo. 

“Meno male che c’è James per questo. Campione di Quidditch, Grifondoro e tutto il resto. Io… beh, non mi piacciono gli sport.” 

“Meno male! Sei l’unico di cui si può parlare di qualcos’altro.” 

“Non mi piace fare conversazione, Sal, lo sai. Non mi piacciono _le persone_ ” dichiarò, sconsolato. 

“Neanche a me, sono sopravvalutate.” 

I fratelli si sorrisero. 

“Papà mi ha detto che non cambierà niente se finirò a Serpeverde. Mi ha detto che il Cappello Parlante terrà in conto la mia scelta” disse poi Albus, piano, quando le ombre si erano già allungate. I quattro ragazzi avevano giocato a Gobbiglie e Scacchi Magici e collezionato figurine delle Cioccorane, rimpinzandosi di Gelatine Tutti-i-Gusti-più-1. 

“Anche a me ha fatto un discorso simile” disse Salazar, ma la parte del Cappello Parlante gli risultava nuova. “Tu cosa vorresti essere, Al?” Sapeva che avrebbe potuto influenzare il fratello nel seguire le orme Grifondoro del padre, così come nell’essere se stesso e rompere gli schemi. Vedeva due fili contrastanti così facili da tirare, ognuno che portava a una diversa, inesorabile conclusione che avrebbe avuto conseguenze pesanti per sette lunghissimi anni… come al solito, non fece nulla. 

_Io voglio bene ad Albus_ , si disse, risoluto. Non sapeva cosa fosse meglio per lui, né per sé. Sal non temeva né si augurava nulla. 

“Me stesso” gli rispose il fratello, con un filo di voce, che fu quasi spazzata via dallo spalancarsi della porta a vetri. 

“Siamo quasi arrivati. Vi suggerisco di cambiarvi” disse Molly Weasley junior, prefetto di Corvonero e figlia di Percy Weasley. 

I ragazzi indossarono le divise in silenzio. Tutto quell’entusiasmo eccitato stava contagiando anche Salazar: non poté farne a meno, quando vide la gigantesca sagoma di Hagrid ad accoglierli, le barche strette e scarsamente illuminate che indugiavano spettrali e silenziose sulle acque profonde del Lago Nero e il castello alto e maestoso che risplendeva al di là dell’acqua scura in lontananza, ricco di storia e scintillante di promesse. 

* 

Albus e Gellert entrarono ai Tre Manici di Scopa scuotendo i soprabiti umidi. Il pub era incredibilmente affollato. 

“Scusateci per il ritardo, è stata una giornata infernale. Quei dannati Babbani, non capiscono una cosa neanche se gliela spieghi tre volte…” borbottò Grindelwald, scuotendo i lunghi capelli mossi. 

“Non era neanche la seconda volta, e certo non pretenderai che capiscano quando li minacci con qualche fattura” disse Albus, in tono di lieve rimprovero. 

“Oh, mi conosci, la pazienza non è tra le mie tante virtù.” 

“O la modestia” bisbigliò Harry, mentre Hermione sorrideva. Si erano riuniti ad aspettare il verdetto sui loro rampolli: Neville avrebbe mandato loro un Patronus appena finito lo Smistamento. Nonostante l’atmosfera allegra e la compagnia di familiari e amici, Harry era teso, così come Hermione, al suo fianco. 

“Albus se la caverà” disse lei, incerta. I suoi lineamenti un po’ tirati si distesero nel pronunciarne il nome del secondogenito: Harry sapeva che, se lei aveva un preferito tra i loro figli, era lui, anche se non l’avrebbe mai ammesso. Annuì, incoraggiante. 

Parlavano di tutto tranne che dell’argomento che stava loro a cuore: Salazar, il figlio di Voldemort, l’erede di Slytherin, sarebbe davvero finito a Serpeverde, sugellando quell’eredità nei fatti, oltre che nel nome e nel sangue? 

Harry si chiese se avesse fatto bene a dare il Mantello e la Mappa dei Malandrini a James: non che avesse avuto molta scelta, se li era praticamente presi dopo che ne aveva tanto sentito parlare. Sperò che li dividesse con Albus, che padroneggiava già gli Schiantesimi e molte altre maledizioni, fatture e incantesimi, nonostante non avesse ancora frequentato una singola lezione: ad ogni modo, entrambi i suoi figli sapevano farsi valere. La Pietra della Resurrezione era stata relegata nella camera blindata dei Lestrange, in attesa che Salazar diventasse maggiorenne: in fondo, era la sua eredità in quanto ultimo discendente di Cadmus Peverell, che l’aveva fabbricata, e gli spettava di diritto. 

Silente levò i calici in un brindisi, pensando al fratello Aberforth, solitario e dignitoso nel suo pub sporco a pochissimi isolati di distanza, perso nella contemplazione del fondo dei bicchieri luridi o, forse, del ritratto di Ariana. Si erano rivisti per occasionali collaborazioni in situazioni particolarmente critiche, ma il fratello non si smuoveva dalle proprie posizioni. 

“Non m’importa cosa sei diventato” gli aveva detto “puoi essere un dio, l’imperatore o Merlino in persona. Se non è questione di vita o di morte, non sei il benvenuto qui. E se vedo anche solo il naso di quel mostro che si spaccia per tuo Ministro Consorte – davvero mi chiedo come non ti vergogni, Albus, nostro padre si rivolterà nella tomba – gli scateno contro Mrs Goatie” (era il nome del suo Patronus a forma di capra). “Gli ho apportato alcune modifiche non del tutto legali, ed è molto agguerrito.” 

Albus era rimasto ferito da quel verdetto inappellabile, che comunque si era aspettato. Qualsiasi cosa avesse fatto, non avrebbe cancellato il dispiacere che aveva provocato ad Aberforth; la sfiducia, l’odio e il disprezzo nei confronti di Gellert e di ciò che era: il suo amore per Ariana lo portava a vedere il fratello maggiore per com’era davvero. Silente provava rabbia e senso di colpa nei suoi confronti, ma non poteva fare altro che ammirarne la coerenza. A modo suo, Aberforth Silente era un reduce di guerra, un eroe silenzioso la cui morale non aveva mai vacillato. 

“Vuole vederti peggiore di quanto tu non sia. Tuo fratello non ti conosce, non vede _te_ ” gli aveva detto Gellert, conciliante. 

“Vede la parte peggiore di me, è vero, ma sono io” aveva ribattuto Silente, rassegnato. 

“Sarà. Quanto a me, mi prendo tutto il pacchetto” aveva detto Gellert e, come era successo tante volte negli anni che avevano passato al governo l’uno al fianco dell’altro, la sola presenza di lui era bastata a fugare ogni dubbio... 

“Cos’ è successo?” sussultò Harry, vedendo comparire il Patronus di Neville. Tutti gli occhi si fissarono di scatto sulla sagoma perlacea, che parlò con la voce del professor Longbottom. “Ecco… non è _proprio_ come ci aspettavamo.” 

* 

La sala grande risplendeva alla luce di mille candele; il soffitto rifletteva il cielo cupo, le nuvole cariche di pioggia. Minerva Mc Grannitt, che aveva ripreso da anni il posto di Preside, li aveva accolti all’ingresso con un sorriso sul volto anziano e tirato, inveendo occasionalmente contro Pix, che era riuscito a rovesciare un lampadario d’argento vecchio di cinquecento anni. 

A Salazar sembrò che la canzone del logoro Cappello Parlante, che invitava alla concordia e all’amicizia tra case, non finisse mai. L’elenco dei nomi, poi, pareva davvero interminabile. 

“ _Potter, Albus_!” chiamò finalmente la Mc Grannitt, e il fratello, dopo alcuni minuti di silenzio teso e combattuto, fu dichiarato Serpeverde. La Sala Grande esplose in fischi e applausi mentre Albus raddrizzava le spalle, determinato, e andava a sedersi vicino a un sorridente Scorpius e ai suoi amici Bilius Zabini e Sebastian Lestrange. 

“ _Riddle-Potter, Salazar_!” Un silenzio di tomba scese nella stanza mentre lui avanzava, la testa alta in segno di sfida. Era orgoglioso, e non avrebbe dato a nessuno la soddisfazione di sapere che anche lui tremava, il cuore che gli batteva a mille. Sapeva cosa speravano tutti, contro ogni logica, specialmente adesso che il minore dei Potter era stato smistato a Serpeverde: Grifondoro, così che gli insegnamenti di Harry e l’influenza benefica di tutta la numerosa tribù si sarebbero dimostrati efficaci. Sì, speravano in un miracolo impossibile, mentre si aspettavano Serpeverde come una catastrofe già annunciata. Non c’era nulla da fare: nonostante l’eroismo dei suoi membri Serpeverde rimaneva una Casa di maghi oscuri, la ribelle di Hogwarts. Merlino era stato un Serpeverde, ricordò a se stesso, facendosi coraggio, e indossò il Cappello Parlante, che per poco non gli scivolò dalle orecchie. 

Albus lo guardava all’estremità opposta del tavolo, assorto. Sì, se persino un Potter poteva essere Serpeverde, di certo poteva esserlo anche lui… oppure avrebbero ascritto l’anomalia di Al alla sua influenza nociva? 

“Salute, figlio del Serpente. Erano decenni che non ne vedevo uno come te… sei _lui_ , eppure non lo sei. Vuoi essere grande e ambizioso?” Il cappello consunto gli strinse la testa, inclinandogliela a sinistra, dove risplendeva il blasone verde e argento. “Possiedi la lingua dei rettili, puoi incantarli e guidarli tutti. Non vuoi il potere?” 

Salazar scosse la testa. 

“Allora vuoi essere coraggioso e onorevole? Vuoi fare la cosa giusta per tutti?” La vista quasi gli si oscurò allo splendore del tavolo oro e scarlatto che gli stava vicino. Le prime facce che vide furono quelle di James, Lorcan e Dorea, che lo fissavano con espressione curiosa e strafottente. Gli sembravano tre imbecilli e, quanto al fatto che fossero leali e onesti, non avrebbe potuto giurarci. Tuttavia, erano sicuramente privi di ombre… confortanti, tranquilli nella loro prevedibilità. 

_Uccidere, ghermire, conquissstare_ … sibilò la sua voce interiore. Provò un moto di ribellione verso il Tom Riddle che risiedeva permanentemente dentro di sé, contro il suo passato e le aspettative di tutti coloro che lo conoscevano. 

Lo sguardo gli ricadde sul tavolo vicino a quello smeraldo, di un confortante e pacato blu scuro. Pensò alla gentile e saggia Padma, che aveva scelto due Serpeverde, il cui amore aveva cambiato entrambi e che si era coraggiosamente ricreduta dopo essere stata sedotta dalle Arti Oscure. Pensò a Luna, moglie, madre, strega brillante e spregiudicata ricercatrice di creature fantastiche, che riusciva sempre a conservare una trasognata eleganza, come una foglia mossa da una folata di vento, ed era un’amica straordinaria e leale. Pensò ai corvi, neri e lucidi, inosservati ma osservatori, simili a come si sentiva lui stesso. 

Inspirò profondamente, si raccomandò a Merlino e rispose al Cappello Parlante: “Vorrei essere saggio.” 

“Allora sarà meglio… CORVONERO!” 

Salazar si alzò, le gambe che gli tremavano, e si sedette vicino a Lysander, mentre Molly Weasley gli stringeva calorosamente la mano. Con suo sollievo, anche Estella e Rose furono smistate a Corvonero insieme a lui: le avrebbe abbracciate dal sollievo. Contro ogni sua aspettativa, anche il figlio di Bill e Fleur, Louis, si unì al loro tavolo con un affascinante sorriso. “Direi che ci hai sorpresi tutti, Sal.” 

I ragazzi si sorrisero: Scorpius, leggermente adombrato, si fece strada all’estremità del tavolo dei Serpeverde per stringergli la mano, seguito da Albus, che invece sorrideva apertamente. Si riempirono i calici e fecero tintinnare le stoviglie, preparandosi a gustarsi il banchetto dopo il miracolosamente breve discorso della Preside. 

Un altro anno stava per cominciare. 

Sal si rigirò nel letto, incapace di prendere sonno. Divideva la stanza con Louis ed era felice di conoscere qualcuno oltre a Lysander, che però era nell’anno di James. Ancora non sapeva se avesse compiuto la scelta giusta: forse, preso tra due opzioni contrastanti e mutualmente esclusive, aveva deciso di non scegliere. Si figurò l’espressione sorpresa e felice di Harry, il sollievo di Hermione e la faccia stravolta di Ron alla notizia che la sua Rosie non sarebbe stata una Grifondoro, e che Sal era andato contro le previsioni di tutti. 

_Vorrei essere saggio._

Uscì, s’infilò la vestaglia e scese nella Sala Comune. Era spaziosa e arredata nei toni del blu e dell’argento, che produssero su di lui un effetto calmante. I colori e l’elegante arredamento gli trasmisero un’impressione di eterea leggerezza; le cime degli alberi stormivano in lontananza. Era una serata tranquilla e mite, troppo calda persino per accendere il fuoco. Ma il fuoco non gli sarebbe servito per quello che stava per fare. 

Il busto della bella, altera Rowena Ravenclaw lo scrutava; indossava il diadema che per lungo tempo si era creduto perduto e che ora era distrutto per sempre. Il motto della Casa era chiaramente visibile nella pietra scolpita. 

_Un ingegno smisurato per il mago è dono grato_

Salazar infilò le mani nella tasca del pigiama, con dita tremanti… una sagoma perlacea si materializzò davanti a lui, facendolo sussultare. Il fantasma della Torre, Helena Ravenclaw, lo salutò formalmente, scrutandolo leggermente torva. 

“Mi ricordo di te, figlio di Salazar.” 

“Anch’io. Ehm… ti ringrazio per avermi detto del Diadema. Ma io non sono _lui_ , non veramente” disse, cercando di districarsi tra quell’oceano di ricordi che si sovrapponevano l’uno all’altro, tanto da fargli perdere se stesso. A volte gli sembrava di non averla, un’identità. 

“Forse non sei lui” sospirò la Dama Grigia, tristemente “ma me lo ricordi tanto. Un ingegno smisurato può essere un’arma a doppio taglio, e certo non lo definirei un dono per cui essere grati” disse, con una nota tagliente nella voce, scrutando il busto della madre e lasciando Salazar ai suoi pensieri. 

Lui inspirò profondamente, come se stesse per tuffarsi in una pozza d’acqua gelida, e chiuse la mano sul contorno duro e stranamente confortante del regalo di compleanno della zia Narcissa. Uno specchio dalla cornice serpentina elegantemente intagliata gli rimandò la sua immagine. Lord Voldemort e Bellatrix Black: li rivedeva entrambi ogni volta che incontrava il suo riflesso, al punto che preferiva evitarlo. 

_“Tua madre ti amava”_ gli aveva sussurrato la zia, premendogli l’oggetto tra le mani. _“Ricordalo sempre.”_ Poi se n’era andata in fretta, sorpresa e forse pentita della propria audacia. Era la prima volta che parlava con lui della sorella. 

Lo specchio raccontava una storia: di come il giovane Tom Riddle fosse tornato in vita grazie alle cure di Bellatrix e di come la strega lo avesse amato. Rivede sua madre specchiarsi e accarezzarlo pensando a lui, incidere con le lunghe e forti dita il contorno dei serpenti dalla lingua biforcuta… 

Sal estrasse da un’altra tasca il regalo di Harry: la zanna del Basilisco che aveva ucciso al secondo anno, con cui aveva distrutto (ucciso?) il diario-Horcrux… le immagini vorticavano sempre più veloci, battendogli sulle tempie accaldate, forse febbricitanti. 

_Vorrei essere saggio._ Lo sarebbe stato abbastanza? 

Sal brandì la lunga zanna con il braccio destro, lasciandola cadere sulla superficie riflettente, che emise un gemito e s’incrinò appena. La mano gli tremò e ricadde a terra: non aveva premuto abbastanza forte. 

Un’immagine nebulosa dai contorni sempre più chiari emerse dallo specchio, acquistando un’inquietante consistenza. Era una donna dai capelli scuri e mossi, dagli occhi neri dal taglio allungato con le pupille rosse che splendevano come rubini e dalle lunghe, foltissime ciglia. Occhi Black, come i suoi. 

_“Hai aspettato un giorno intero per risvegliarmi, figlio mio?”_ chiese, in tono beffardo, il petto che si alzava e si abbassava. 

Salazar cadde a terra, cercando di afferrare la zanna del Basilisco, caduta poco più in là. 

_“Non prendere in giro te stesso. Tu non vuoi uccidermi.”_

_“Pensi che non sia abbastanza forte?”_ chiese lui, nel pensiero. Gli venne naturale rispondere alla voce che gli invadeva la mente, in un modo terribilmente familiare. 

_“Penso che tu lo sia abbastanza per essere grande e potente come lui. Me lo ricordi tanto. Sono l’unica che possa amarti per ciò che sei, figlio mio. Io ti conosco, carne della mia carne, sangue del mio sangue. Non lo senti?”_

La sua mano si allungò a sfiorarlo, un tocco freddo che gli provocò un brivido lungo tutto il corpo, anche se sapeva che non era reale. 

“Madre…” bisbigliò lui, in un ultimo riconoscimento. 

_“Vuoi la saggezza, Salazar? Abbraccia l’oscurità dalla quale sei stato generato. Abbracciami, figlio mio.”_ Lo spettro tese le braccia nella sua direzione. 

“No…” gemette lui, trovando all’ultimo la zanna d’avorio e premendola con più forza contro la superficie dello specchio, che s’incrinò e stridette. 

_“Non lo farai. Non potresti.”_

Salazar rivide la madre com’era stata in vita; il suo abbraccio febbrile e intenso, gli occhi scintillanti di possessivo e innegabile affetto mentre gli accarezzava i capelli scuri. 

_“Non capisci?”_ chiese sua madre – il suo fantasma? Sorrideva, nonostante un rivolo di sangue scuro le fuoriuscisse lentamente dal petto. 

_“Tu sei Lui e sei mio figlio; non ci sono due creature al mondo legate a doppio filo come noi, altrettanto potenti, altrettanto fatali. Tu sei Tom Marvolo Riddle, Lord Voldemort, e sei mio. Mio comandante, Signore e compagno, mio onore e gloria suprema. Mio figlio, mia promessa, non rinnegare te stesso, mio piccolo Salazar. Dicono che lui non conosceva l’amore, ma si sbagliano, non è vero? Io lo amavo molto, così come amo te, e so anche tu… sì, ho il tuo amore, figlio, lo so. Neanche un serpente si rivolta contro la madre che lo nutre…”_

Il vetro si spaccò: sarebbe bastata un’altra lieve pressione, e l’avrebbe distrutto per sempre. Poteva mandarlo in frantumi, farlo in mille pezzi… 

_Non guardare_ , si disse, eppure il sangue che scorreva vermiglio dal petto e dalla gola di sua madre, per quanto lei non fosse che un fantasma, era uno spettacolo orrido, così sbagliato, così _ingiusto_ … 

La stava uccidendo, e non gli venne in mente neanche una singola motivazione per cui avrebbe dovuto compiere un delitto così atroce contro colei che lo amava e che lo aveva generato. Salazar lasciò ricadere il polso, inerte. La creatura d’ombra rise, uscì interamente dallo specchio con un grido di dolore misto a esultanza e lo attraversò, facendogli perdere l’equilibrio. 

“Tornerò a prenderti” gli sussurrò dolcemente, con voce chiara e umana, mentre Salazar sprofondava nell’incoscienza. 

_____________________________________________________ 

N.d.A 

Grazie per aver letto! Il mio personalissimo Epilogo alternativo si è concluso; spero di pubblicare anche un sequel, di cui avrei anche il titolo (“Black Star) incentrato su Salazar Luxifer e alcuni personaggi della New Gen, ma non posso darvi una tempistica, visto che devo ancora scriverlo e ho in cantiere altri progetti. 

A breve, invece, pubblicherò un epilogo alternativo di Death Note, “God of a New World”, e “Thy Fearful Symmetry”, fanfic slash sempre su HP, che ha come coppie principali la Grindeldore (mia OTP) e la Tom/Harry. 

Pubblico solo storie COMPLETE perché mi piace revisionarle con calma, inoltre non mi piace far aspettare troppo i lettori; personalmente detesto leggere una storia a singhiozzo. 

Se vi piacciono le mie trame e il modo in cui scrivo, cercatemi su Amazon: ho pubblicato un romanzo e alcuni racconti con lo pseudonimo “Delia Bluetales”. 

Qualsiasi riscontro mi farà un immenso piacere! 

A presto, Delia :) 


End file.
